The Animal
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Jason, a young man living within the Xavier Institute holds many secrets inside, secrets he cannot share. His life, is a mystery to most, and to most, he seems uncaring, unfeeling, though behind that beats the heart of an animal, just waiting to come out.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! So, I finally got around to doing this, after a few people suggested me doing a fic for this part of the fanfiction site, and now I have a genuine idea on how to proceed forward. I'll be following the episodes as they were released, though with changes, obviously, and also, some original, episodes too, mostly focused around my character and such. Oh, I'm also going off on how the names are spelt on the wikia, for some names that might seem weird, that's how they were spelt there, like Taryn, for an example.**

 **Took me a while, but here we are, and those worried about the other current stories I update, they'll still update as scheduled unless I say otherwise, though that won;t be for at least a few weeks yet. I also have to thank a few people who helped me with this idea, they know who they are~ So, thanks for that!**

 **So yeah, here we go, with a character, quite different to how I usually do it, but for reasons why, the setting of this story, and his background, it shall be apparent why he acts the way he acts.**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Prologue**

[Go Bayville go! Gooooo Bayville!]

Cheering came from the cheerleaders on the side lines of the pitch, where the game known as football was going on. Men, or more like, teens, were grabbing for the ball, attempting to get it, and other things like that.

"Yeah! Bayville! Win!"

"Come on! Don't lose!"

"We believe in you!"

The crowds on the bleachers were cheering quite loudly too, though for one boy, it seemed more like a chore than anything else.

The boy in question is a blonde haired youth, around the age of 16-18 years old Caucasian male being 5ft inches tall. His hair falls to his chin, though the tips of his hair were dyed green. His bright baby blue eyes looked over the field lazily. He had a good built body. He wasn't a bodybuilder by any means, but he wasn't scrawny either and had some muscles. On his body, he wore jeans that had a tear in them were his left knee is, and a red shirt over a tee-shirt that had a skull and crossbones on it. On the right side of his hip, a chain fell down to his knee, attached to his pants.

A bored expression was on his face...

He…didn't want to be here.

This wasn't his kind of thing.

Though, he was sure that he would have to stay there for a little while longer, if only because of a girl called Jean making him stay there with one of her friends, even the boy didn't remember the name of the friend, he didn't care that much.

" _I really hate you Jean…this isn't even my scene…ugh, and I don't even like Rugby…damn, Football in this country…whatever, I don't care…but, she's gonna buy me that cd I want by going on this date…yeah, that's worth it. Just gotta get through some little date with…what's her name, and then I'll be home free…I hope you can hear my thoughts Jean, because they are for you, all for you, you red headed…woman. This is the last time that I do this for you Jean…but the money is…money is good…love my money…and cd too…love it…_ "

The boy couldn't help but smile slightly.

He only agreed to go on the date was because Jean kind of bribed him.

She knew that he wanted something, and that he didn't have any money either. So, it was either this, or as Professor X, and he wasn't in the mood to ask him anything right now, not sure what the heck he'd have him do for the money.

"Hey, I got some popcorn. I even got them to put some cheese on it, I heard that you liked that."

A young girl, that had on a blue skirt, and shirt said, as she sat down next to him. This girl was called Taryn, a friend of this boys…somewhat friend Jean Grey, though the boy didn't know where the hell she had gotten off too.

He lazily looked over towards her, then got out his wallet.

"How much was it?"

"Ooh no!" She placed her hands up, shaking her head. "Y-You don't have to pay or anything! Just coming with me was enough…I'm really enjoying myself." The girl bashfully looked at him, a small pinkness on her cheeks. "I-I was surprised when you said that you'd come with me. I mean, you never go out with anyone, but you chose me so I was…quite surprised…is all."

"Jean said that she'd do me a favour in return for being here, is all." The girls eyes lowered slightly, being a little depressed. Seeing that, the blonde shook his head. "I'm, having fun though." The girls hopes raised. "So, erm…eeh…Taryn, are you, having fun?"

He didn't know if he came off as rude or not, but he tried his best to sound as civil as he could be.

Taryn waved a hand in front of her face, and then nodded her head strongly.

"Ooh yeah, I'm definitely having fun! I mean, have you seen our team? We're surely going to win!"

"I suppose…though, most of them are bloody idiots anyway."

"Pft! Hahahaha!" She released a laughter, and a snort at the same time, an embarrassed blush dancing on her cheeks. "S-Sorry! Didn't mean too do that, it's just so British with that accent of yours and all…n-not that there's anything wrong with your voice or anything! It's lovely! It's…ooh, you're gonna think I'm strange now…"

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I've seen stranger, and Scott surely is one of those things."

"Do you and Scott not get along Jason?"

The newly named Jason once again shrugged his shoulders.

"He stays out of my way, and I stay out of his. Though we live together, I make it my business not to see him. He's just kind of…hmmm, how to say this without saying it rudely…he's something of an idiot, and headstrong, plus he's always blaming me when something goes missing, or whatever. He's just an idiot, and he and Jean should just get it on already. The tension between them, always somehow puts me in the middle of their dance of feelings, it really is a drag."

"Awww, I see. Well, don't worry! I'm here for you!"

Jason didn't know how the hell the conversation went towards that, but he didn't seem to care. What he did care about was when she hugged onto his arm, and while he generally didn't like people touching him, he remembered the money, and that made everything better in his eyes.

"Right…could you, I dunno, let go or something…"

"What? I didn't hear you!"

Maybe she was lying, but the roaring of the crowd was quite daunting.

As they watched from their seats, Jason's eyes caught the sight of a hand going into peoples back pockets, witnessing someone stealing someone's wallet, and apparently, Taryn saw the same thing, pointing it out.

"Hey look, someone's pinching."

"One guess tells me that it is that…Todd guy, whatever his name is…Toad, that guy…yeah, him. The hunched back dude."

"Probably. The one with the bad body odour, right?"

Taryn's guess made Jason nod his head lightly.

"Seems like it. Well, I suppose someone should do something, and I feel like a good Samaritan could be doing it."

"Who?"

Jason smirked, as he took some popcorn.

"Wait for it."

Taryn didn't know what he meant by that.

But seconds later, he saw a brown haired man with red sunglasses on, despite it being night now, walking down from the bleachers, Jason gesturing over towards the young man himself, sighing as he did so.

"Hey Scott, need a hand?"

It was painful to ask, but he could practically feel the Professor telling him to offer assistance.

The young man named Scott stopped in his tracks, and saw Jason waving over with a fake smile on his face.

Scott offered one back.

"No, I've got it! Hey, seen Jean anywhere?"

"Not since she ditched us about twenty minutes ago. She had her camera so I guess she's taking pictures somewhere. Probably of that Duncan."

Scott's eyes narrowed slightly, and his eyebrows followed, Jason took note of that, and was surprised Scott actually cared about things like that.

"Makes sense…well, I've got this."

Scott trailed down the bleachers, as Jason turned back to the young girl.

"See? Told you."

"Scott? Is he gonna be alright?"

"He'll be fine. He's got a very…burning gaze."

Taryn didn't know what the heck that meant, but they continued on their 'date' regardless.

"Well, whatever. Scott's tough. But, you've gotta admit, when Scott, and Duncan go at it, you know with the glares, and such, it's kinda funny~"

"Well, it doesn't suck. I just don't see why they are obsessed with this Jean chick. She's, pretty attractive I guess, but she's gonna pick Scott in the end anyway. It is so obvious. If she ends up with Duncan, I'd actually pay you 5 dollars."

"I'll take that bet~"

Somehow, Jason felt like he had just forfeited his 5 dollars. Knowing him, this was going to come back on him, somehow it always did.

" _Hey, Jason, you and Taryn doing good?_ "

"Aaah!" Jason jumped, and looked around, but couldn't see anyone talking to him. "Damn it…I hate it when she does that…"

"Does what?"

Taryn looked concerned, but Jason shook his head.

"Oh, nothing at all…" He put a hand on his head. " _Jean, where the hell are you? Scott's gone off and now you've left me with your friend. This is too much for me, I'm surely going to die inside of my body if I have to continue this._ "

" _Don't be a prude. The Professor thought it was a good idea too…but, I have a bad feeling. Duncan's just walked off somewhere, and I can't find Scott either. Do you know where he went? I was too busy watching you and Taryn that I didn't even see. So, could you tell me?_ "

" _He went to stop that Toad guy, the possible mutant, I think, the bad smelling one that is. Whatever he is, I saw him head under the bleachers. Want me to help out or anything…? Say that you do because I'm getting really…_ "

" _Oh no, don't worry. I've got this. Just enjoy your date~_ "

Then, Jean cut off telepathic contact, one of her powers.

Jason wished he had that gift so he could read peoples thoughts.

Unfortunately, his 'gift' was something a little different than that.

"Well, it seems like Jean is in a bad way."

Jason realized only too late that he said that out loud, looking towards Taryn with a timid face.

"Jean? What's going on?"

"Ooh, I was just musing about the conversation from beforehand. Nothing too major, just something that we were talking about, the love life of Jean Grey. Scott, idiot Duncan. What a life…hey, don't you have a crush on Scott?"

"W-Well, he's not bad…but I'd rather be here with you…"

Jason didn't understand girls, and he was sure that he wasn't going to either.

"Oh…really? That's…sweet."

Taryn smiled, but then that was replaced with a scream when something suddenly exploded.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!]

The collective mass screamed very loudly, as something large exploded, setting some of the area on fire. All action stopped on the field, and each of the people watching and playing the game began running away.

"D-Damn, what was that!?"

Taryn complained, but Jason's eyes opened wider than normal.

"Nooooooooooo! My cars over there! Ooh my God, if it is has been damaged, there's hell to pay! If there's even a scratch on it, then someone's head is gonna roll, I'm looking at you Summers!"

Jason shot off towards the car very fast.

Taryn was shocked, seeing how fast he actually was.

It wasn't super speed, but it was faster than she thought that it would be, almost like she was watching an animal run super-fast towards where they wanted to be. He even was able to avoid everyone that was running out so fast too.

"H-Hey wait for me!"

Since it was her 'date' she ran off towards the boy running too, despite him running towards the fire. Since it was hot, she took the long way, but knew where he had parked his car, for certain reasons that she wasn't going to disclose.

By the time she got there, she saw Jason on his knees, staring at the burnt car that was his own. It could barely be discerned from a normal car now. It was caught in such a bad way, that only some fire remained on it.

Because of the explosion, the car had been impacted, and his hands were shaking, his eyes were wet with fresh tears.

"Ooh my God…no, this isn't happening…not my baby…I spent so much on you…I saved and saved, and did things…and saved…and now, you're not even a shell of your beautiful self…my baby car…good thing I didn't have anything in it of value though…but still…Scott! This has been the third time this year with your stupid eyes!"

"Oh wow…it's totally wrecked huh."

Taryn walked closer, and bent down to his level.

Jason's baby blue eyes, looked fire red for one and only one person, and that was, Scott Summers.

"Ooh God…I spent so much time, effort, and money into that car…ooh…the Professor better make Scott pay for the damages…all of the damages…no, it's better to get a new car at this point…damn it all, I can't handle this anymore…"

"There, there." Taryn comforted. "It's going to be alright."

Jason's eyes went towards the young woman, and almost he let out a sob.

"Y-You don't know that…my life's work…ooh crap…"

"So, how are you gonna get home?" Jason hadn't even thought of that. But before he could think, Taryn made a suggestion. "Want me to drive you? I don't mind."

Secretly, she hoped that he did take the offer, and since he didn't have a choice, he reluctantly nodded his head.

"Right…yeah, let's go then…my baby car."

While trying to control his depression, he allowed Taryn to lead him away from the wrecked, already planning to call the necessary people a little while later, he just wanted to get home now, he was too tired to care about anything else now.

* * *

"It sucks what happened to your car huh. Did you hear that it was a propane tank exploding or something like that?"

Taryn drove up the path towards the mansion in which Jason lived in.

It was difficult for him on the ride up there.

He wasn't social, and talking to a girl that was, social, was quite difficult. Unexpectedly, or more like, expectedly, she didn't stop talking all the way there, even about things he didn't know, or care about either.

"Right…yeah, it had a leak or something…"

That was the official reason, but he knew the truth.

He knew Scott did it. He didn't see Scott do it, but he knew deep inside of him, he had the most strongest feeling that it was that glasses wearing man.

"Yeah, sucks for your car though. How you gonna get to school tomorrow? Oh, want me to drive you?"

"That's kind, but I'll probably just steal Scott's car or something. Or maybe I'll get to take the van or something. Either way, Scott's gonna pay for this, I won't allow him to get away with this, he's not getting away with this, hear me Taryn!?"

"I-I hear you! Y-Yeah, Scott…eeh, did it…?"

It was an unconvinced sentence she had to speak, but it had to be said.

Once pulling up, Taryn stopped the car, and peered into Jason's eyes, her lips moistening with her tongue.

"So…here we are."

"Yeah…oh, thanks for the ride."

At least he would try his best to be kind, and it seemed to work when Taryn waved a hand in front of her face bashfully.

"Ooh no, you don't have to thank me. It would've been sucky if the date ended there…wouldn't it Jason?"

"Well, I guess. It seems like our night was cut short anyway."

Taryn smiled gently, and then leaned in closer.

"It doesn't have to end there…the nights still young…maybe I could, come in for a little while…?"

To him, it sounded like she was inviting herself in.

And when she ran a finger up and down his pant leg, that's when things were getting a little freaky for him.

"The Professor doesn't like having visitors unless they schedule appointments. Sorry."

Taryn's lips curled downwards.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's alright. We could always hang out tomorrow after school, what do you say?"

"Oh well…erm, I don't know…I've got things to do and…" Taryn leaned closer, and perked her lips, but before she could do the act, Jason leaned back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"A kiss. That's what happens at the end of dates."

Taryn's explanation really doesn't do much for him.

"Oh, right…okay then." He took her by the chin, and pressed his lips against her cheek, Taryn gasping at the same time as he opened the door. "There, a kiss. Loophole exploited by me, as you said that a kiss happens, you just never said where. Well, see you later."

Jason got out of the car, and walked into the house.

Taryn's mouth turned downwards, and slapped the wheel. But, she started the car, and took off, as he entered the mansion.

As soon as he entered the mansion, Jason clicks his heels together, and his body slowly floats off the ground.

Looking around, he saw that the mansion was pretty empty. Not even Storm seemed to be around either.

" _Well, it seems like they aren't back yet…hmmmm, I'll have to deal with Scott later. For now, bed…damn, gotta love flying…should've just done that before anything else happened…my animal powers are fun…though, I hate when certain…aspects shine through…_ "

Slowly, Jason flew through the mansion, flying through the corridors, and loved doing it. When others were around, he wouldn't be able to do this, they'd be talking to him about it, and he wasn't exactly thrilled to speak with them.

Soon, he got to his bedroom.

Accessing his bedroom, he went in to see, something odd.

"Two…beds? Why are there two beds here?"

The room itself was quite normal for a teen boy. It had the usual posters on the wall of bands, girls, and other things. There was a large television in the room, and there was even some game consoles around. But the new bed seemed to be a strange thing to him. He didn't have it there before, so he would have to talk to the Professor about it.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, and jumped onto his bed, sighing as he placed his phone on the table. It truly was a hard night for the young boy, he didn't like doing any of the stuff that he was forced to do while there, especially going out with Taryn.

* * *

The next day, Jason went down the stairs towards the exit of his room, when he heard some noises coming from the Professor's study.

Becoming curious, he activated the enhanced hearing of an animal, and heard the conversation between Scott, and the Professor.

"It was difficult not to hear about it, when it was on all of the news channels."

"It was a bad situation, and it was an accident. I'm sorry."

Jason rolled his eyes as he walked closer.

" _Accident, my bloody car was destroyed because of you…_ "

Thinking to himself didn't get any closer to be a better solution, so he did the only thing that he could, and was move closer, so he could confront Scott, having fallen asleep last night before he could give him the riot act.

"I know." The Professor, who was a bald man in a wheelchair seemed calm, but his hands clasped together, and had a slightly scolding stare. "Fortunately, no one was badly hurt. The true cause wasn't discovered, but you must be more careful Scott."

Scott got agitated, tightening his hands together.

"Ooh come on Professor, I've packing a bazooka behind each eyeball!"

"And those damn things destroyed my car!"

Jason chose this time to storm into the room, and had a menacing look in his eyes. He saw Jean there, a boy in a cloak, and then he saw Scott, and the Professor seemingly arguing, but he wasn't going to back down now.

"Ah, Jason. There you are."

Changing his demeanour from angry to relaxed, the Professor exuded a calming presence.

"Yeah, hey Professor." Greeting kindly despite feeling his temper rising, he then turned fully towards him. "Professor, Scott blew up my car last night."

"W-What!? No I didn't!"

Scott tried to deny the accusation, but Jason wasn't going to let it go, it was his prized possession after all.

"Yes you did Summers! Your stupid eye lasers destroyed my car! I don't care if it was an accident, or whatever, because of your stupid eyes, my cars been destroyed! I've got no ride at all! So, you're paying for the damages, or a new car, I don't know…which would be better at this point."

"Scott, is this true?"

The Professor looked towards Scott for answers, who didn't know if he did or not.

"W-Well, I could've done it by accident, I didn't do it on purpose or anything. It's all Duncan's fault, if he wasn't such a jerk, then I wouldn't of done that…"

"If you didn't always jump before thinking, then it wouldn't of happened. Haven't you heard of taking the high road, and just, I don't know, walking away? It's usually the smarter thing to do, and I know how hard it is for you to use that mind of yours."

Scott's eyes snapped towards Jason, tapping his glasses.

"Tch, at least I'm not some loner."

"I'd rather be a loner than a loser like you."

Jason's words were calm, Jean feeling the tension between the two of them being on the rise. It usually wasn't a good idea for the pair of them to be in the same room together. They had different types of personalities, and they always clashed together when something was going to go down. No matter if it was a normal situation or not, it was always a worrying experience when they were together.

"Always so calm and collected, aren't you? Do you even have emotions at all!?"

"Scott!"

Jean berated, trying to stop the aggravation, but Jason showed a daring smile.

"I have a control over my emotions, something you seriously need. Getting into fights over, what exactly? Because you've got the hot's for Jean, and that she's hanging out with that joke…wait, I mean jock. Either way, it seems like you have the problem with your emotions, not me. Just because I don't go shouting my mouth of, and doing other crap like that, doesn't mean I don't have emotions. I just have a good grasp on control, unlike you."

"I dare you to say it again!"

Scott got close, so Jason thrusted his hands out, and his fingernails looked very sharp, like they could slice through flesh easily. Scott backed away, knowing fully well what could happen to him if he was sliced and diced.

"You wanna fight me Summers? I don't mind. Shall I slice you up like a wild tiger? Should I beat you down with the strength of a gorilla? Shall I crush you with the weight of an elephant? Shall I shock you with the electricity of an electric eel? Ooh the possibilities are endless, aren't they? Let's see who's stronger between us, shall we?"

Scott tilted his shades upwards, a reddish colour radiating from said eyes, looking ready to blast him full of holes.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for it. Let's go-"

"Enough!" Professor stopped them from continuing on, Jason and Scott backing down. "Now, Scott. Jason has a point, about controlling your emotions. Walking away from a fight, is a true test of strength, rather than engaging in a fight."

"Hah."

Scott glared at Jason who had a smug look on his face.

But that was stopped when the Professor turned back towards him.

"And Jason, you need to stop pushing Scott's buttons."

"Hah."

Scott showed an air of superiority towards Jason, and once again, that stopped when the Professor had a look on his face only for Scott.

"Now, Scott. You will be paying for a replacement for Jason's car."

"W-What!? Professor, that's-"

"Is the right thing to do." Charles, the Professor's real name, cut him off. "Whether it was an accident or not, Jason saved up a lot of money for that car, and held down two jobs for it. It might've been an accident, but you did destroy his car."

It wasn't like Jason was lying, and even the Professor could see that. He didn't even have to use his, certain gift to know what was what.

Scott resigned to his fate, nodding his head.

"Fine…"

Charles then turned towards Jason.

"I'll get you a replacement car, Jason, which Scott will pay for."

"Thank you Professor, that's kind of you."

"Now, Jason, Scott, I expect this little, rivalry that you've got going on to stop getting so, explosive. You're both students here, I expect you both to get along, is that clear?"

Jason and Scott didn't answer verbally, but nodded their heads. Truly, they were caught by a parent scolding their child.

Charles knew that was the best he was going to get out of the pair of them, so turned back towards Jason.

"Now Jason, I want you to meet someone."

"Meet who?"

Jason didn't even register the person in the room, until the Professor pointed him out.

"This is Kurt, he's new to the institute. He's, gifted like us."

"Oh, so he's a mutant…" He looked towards Kurt, and then walked over. "Sup, the names Jason, call me that." Kurt looked baffled, as Jason stuck out his hand. But, he stuck out his own blue furry hand, hesitant. "Oh, so you've got blue skin…Mr Fluffles, have you returned…? Could it be, after all this time, my Mr Fluffles has come back to me…?"

"Mr Fluffles?"

Kurt's voice was deep routed in a German accent, not that Jason cared either way.

"Ooh Mr Fluffles, after all these years! I had lost hope, I thought that I wouldn't ever see you again! Ooh Mr Fluffles! I'm so…"

"Jason, that's not Mr Fluffles, he's gone now."

Charles swiftly reminded, Scott, and Jean turning away.

Jason blinked, then then turned back to Kurt.

"Oh, so you're not Mr Fluffles…well, you've just broken my spirit. Thanks for that. Between my car being destroyed, and new hope only to be dashed away, it truly is something that I can't handle in my life right now."

Kurt was baffled, once again.

He didn't know what the heck Jason was going on about. Even Jason's eyes looked sombre, and he didn't know why at all, it seemed strange.

Charles coughed into his hand.

"R-Right, then Jean, Scott, you best go off to school. Jason, I wish for you to stay behind."

Scott, and Jean nodded, leaving without an incident. Though Jason and Scott did share a stare between them both, like they were going to have a fight. But soon that stopped, and he left together with Jean.

"What? I haven't done anything."

"No, I'm not going to punish you or anything. But, maybe you noticed something in your room last night?"

It clicked within Jason's mind now why he'd want Jason to stay behind.

"Oh right, the bed. Why…" He looked towards Kurt, then put his arms in an X sign. "No way! I don't share Professor! Have Scott room with him or something! I don't play well with others! A-Aren't there any other rooms available for him or something?"

Kurt slunk away, believing that it was a personal attack based on his, less than human, appearance.

Seeing that, the Professor made a sigh.

"I'm afraid not for a few weeks. The decoration hasn't been completed yet. Since we weren't expecting a new arrival, the decoration has been, put off for a little while, and with that accident that happened a few weeks ago...decoration is needed. I'm sorry Jason, I should've consulted you first."

"Yeah, too true."

"I'm sorry, it won't be for long, I assure you. If another student comes along, he'll be placed with Scott."

"Make it that Todd guy, the stinky one."

That would be something the boy would want.

If only to make Scott have to sleep with someone who smells like they need a bath, a few baths at that.

Charles held back a small chuckle, vaguely aware of who he was talking about.

"Perhaps, if he wishes to join us."

Jason still wasn't fully ready to accept the idea of having a new roommate, he never wished for it, and never wanted it either.

He looked towards Kurt, who looked a little hurt.

"Look, I'm not saying no because of the way you look. Blue, white, red, I don't really care what colour your skin, or in this case, fur is. I just don't play well with others, like with that jerk Scott. So high and mighty, Mr Perfect gets on my nerves."

"Oh…right, I understand…"

He looked towards the Professor, and then saw him narrow his eyes.

"Professor, you truly don't have any other place for him?"

"I'm afraid not. Just for now, I'm sure you'll make good friends soon enough."

"Good friends, sure, if you say so…"

He looked towards Kurt, and saw that he still wasn't really speaking much.

He didn't know if he was scared of him, or angry or what. But, he really wasn't the type to socialize.

"Ugh, if it has to happen, then whatever. You just keep to your side of the room, and I'll stick to mine. If it is for the Professor there, then I'll do it. Though only because he asked me about it, no other reason. But, as I said, keep to your side. And, don't rummage through my stuff either, got it? My stuff, your stuff, private. I won't touch your stuff, and you don't touch mine, and as soon as this is over, we can go our separate ways all together, wouldn't that be for the best? Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Then, follow me."

Jason turned around and was about to go, when Charles called him.

"Also, here." Jason turned, and saw a watch coming to his face. with quick reflexes, he caught the watch. "I'm sure you know what this is."

"Indeed, an image inducer. I saw you working on it, can I presume that it is for our new arrival?"

"Right. After showing Kurt the way, you best be off to school. Oh, and you may take the van if you so desire."

"Thanks Professor, come along Kurt."

"R-Right, I'm coming."

Kurt followed after Jason who walked at a steady pace. He was tempted to fly, or run fast, but he didn't want to do something like that, knowing that the Professor wouldn't want him to ditch Kurt, even if he didn't want too.

* * *

Getting to his room, Jason opened the door, allowing himself, and Kurt inside, and pointed towards the new bed.

"That's your bed."

"Ah, I've got it, thanks."

Jason nodded, and went over to collect something from his draw, as Kurt went over to his bed, placing down his clothes, and other things of that nature.

"Hey, since you're here, you must have a power, right?"

"Yeah, I've got one…" Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear right beside Jason, the boy impressed. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Teleportation, that's pretty sweet. At least it isn't destructive like eye boy."

"I see…so, what power do you have?"

Jason smirked, as he floated off the bed.

Seeing his body float like that, and go all the way to the roof, Kurt was enamoured. He could teleport, but he couldn't fly, and he thought that was amazing.

Kurt jumped to conclusions immediately.

"You can fly? Maaan! That's pretty cool!"

Kurt was so pumped for this, seeing others that could do things like he could. Well, not exactly like he could but it was still pretty fun regardless.

"It is. But, that's not all." Jason returned to the bed, sitting down on it. "I can mimic abilities of different animals. I can fly like a bird, swim like a fish, be playful like a baby animal, take your pick of puppy or kitten, have enhanced reflexes like a cat, track like a dog, or wolf, whatever, and stick to walls like a spider, jump really high like a flea can, be strong like an elephant, be very fast like cheetah, run like an ostrich, be durable like a rhino, sharpen my nails strong enough to slice through things like a tiger or lion, and so on and so forth. But, I don't turn into them or anything, and even if the animal is bigger than me, the strength or whatever doesn't diminish either."

"Man, that's awesome dude!"

"It is…though, it also gives me personality traits of them too."

Kurt tilts his head to the side, confused.

"It does? What do you mean?"

"Take being a lion for an example. I'd be more prideful. As a dog, I'd be more loyal, and so on like that. Being angry when using the power of a certain animal. Being a kitten gives me quite the…playful personality and makes me more…well, it makes me seem like I'd do a 180 in personality, I only use that when I need to gain something, I've been told that I'm not that bad of a looker. Sometimes, it really isn't fun though, that's why I have to be in control. If I let it take control over me…that's why Scott was saying what he said before. I might seem emotionless, but I'm merely keeping my emotions check, I don't let them become too happy, or too sad. It's easier this way. People have limits to their powers, a limit of mine is expressing emotions, or allowing the animals natural emotions to overtake my own."

"Wow…seems harsh. does, that Scott know?"

"Probably, but it doesn't matter to me all that much. Well, he's got his own life, and I've got mine…speaking of, put this on."

Thrusting his hand forward, with the watch, Kurt looked confused.

"What does it do?"

"Just put it on and press the button."

He wasn't sure about it, but he did it anyway, and pressed the button regardless, once attaching it.

As soon as he did, he turned into a teenager of average height, though with blue hair.

"Look in the mirror."

Kurt went towards the mirror, immediately his eyes bulged at seeing such a sight. He pulled on his skin, to see what the heck was going on.

"Wow…i-is that me?"

Kurt could hardly believe what he was seeing, and even if he did, it still was shocking. He looked behind him to see if he had a tail, which he didn't. He looked just like a normal human now.

"The Professor invented it, and then he used it to give you the outer appearance of a person, I guess the Professor chose to give you that appearance for, maybe he thought that you'd look like that without the blue, and all that. I haven't a clue, but it seems like a good fit."

"Wow, I'm really normal huh!"

Jason's eyes went towards Kurt as he checked himself out.

"We're all normal. No, we're different to normal people, but what's normal anyway? What's to say that your appearance isn't the normal one, and the rest of us aren't normal at all. if I were you, I'd wear that outside to not scare the locals. But, the Professor would say something like we're all normal and that, and it's true. We are. But, we're superpowered and all that. Heck, teleporting is cool, makes me jealous."

"Really…? Jealous?"

Jason took to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"That's right, jealous. Just think, teleporting would be really cool. If you don't like a situation, zing poof, you're out of there. It seems cool to me." Jason looked towards the bed. "Oh, seems the Professor left you something as a present. Well, I've got to go to school now anyway. Gotta go, see you around."

"Y-Yes, see you."

Jason walked out of the room, as Kurt went over to the box on the bed.

He opened the box up, to see that it was an outfit, with a large X on the front.

* * *

When Jason arrived at school, in the X man's van, he saw that the boy that was nicknamed Toad by Jason, and probably most, was hanging around the bin area of the van, and grimaced, hoping that he wasn't going to talk with him.

Getting out of the van, he locked it, and attempted to sneak away…

"Hey!"

A cold sweat spread on Jason's body.

He turned, and saw Toad leaning near the car, his slime, or whatever it was, going near it.

"Hey, back away from the van and no one gets hurt."

Toad immediately did as he was asked, taking a few steps back.

"R-Right…scary…anyway!" The boy hopped forward like a frog, and landed near him, Jason scrunching up his nose at the smell. "You're like Summers, aren't you? You're like me, right? A mutant?"

"I'm nothing like you, but yeah, I'm a mutant, don't talk about it so openly. It's supposed to be a secret."

Jason carried on walking like it was no worry, thankfully there wasn't anyone in ear shot.

But Toad followed after him, wanting to talk.

"Aah, come on! I have to ask you something!"

"What?"

Entertaining the idea, he briefly looked towards the young man, but then had to look away because of the smell.

"Summers is pretty cool, right?"

Toad attempted to touch Jason's shoulder, but he forced his body back so he couldn't be touched.

"Summers, is pretty annoying, I don't know about cool. And before you ask, no. I don't know where he is either. Go and find him, and don't touch me, or the van either. Comprehend that Toad?"

Toad slinked back, slightly afraid of Jason's true intentions.

"S-Sure, I'm gonna go and find him then!"

Toad jumped away from Jason, who was immensely relieved, and walked towards the school.

It was better than walking with Toad, he wouldn't have the smell around him.

However, he wished that he didn't have to take a certain entrance, for as soon as he did, he saw the girl that he was with last night, Taryn, stood there, hopefully she wasn't waiting for him, that's how he thought about it.

Jason attempted to sneak past her with some incoming students…

But it wasn't meant to be.

"Jason! There you are!" She called, and then turned to her friends. "I'll see you later."

They all said the same thing as Jason knew what was going to happen next.

Sighing openly, Jason looked towards Taryn as she split off from her friends.

"Yeah, here I am, and there you are…all, chipper."

It was painful for him to even speak like that, but it had to be done.

"Yeah! Hey, we've got first period together, wanna walk to class together?"

"We're going the same way, why not."

A look of victory came over Taryn's face as she tightened her hand. Then, she hugged onto his arm, despite him not wanting her too, and they began walking towards their shared class, something he wasn't exactly thrilled about.

"You know, I called you this morning."

"I was busy helping someone set up at my home."

Taryn nodded, as they waded through the sea of students.

"I see…well, I'm glad that you're here. I can't stop thinking about the date we had last night. It was so fun."

"It was fine I guess."

Either she couldn't hear him, or she didn't care, she just kept smiling as if he spoke like the bible.

"Yeah, it was pretty fantastic. Speaking of, are you free, on, Saturday maybe?"

"Don't know."

He answered honestly, he didn't know if he was free on that day or not.

"Oh, I see…well, I'm free Sunday too. We could maybe catch a film, or hit the mall or something."

"Maybe if I'm free, but I probably won't be."

"Oh…I see. Well, let's make sure that you are, okay? We'll have a blast, I know that we will."

They continued walking, until they made it to class.

"Well, let's go inside then."

"Yeah!"

It was lackluster, it felt like two strangers talking. And essentially, that's how it was to the young boy. Though on her side, she looked a little star struck or something, she didn't know what to do with herself. That, creeped the boy out more than he thought would be possible.

* * *

"So, how did the date go?"

Jean whispered anxiously towards Jason during lunch at the school. In the cafeteria in fact, it was jam packed. Jason looked like he didn't want to be there, and was looking for different exists that he could get out of there.

"It went as expected. It was, fine I suppose."

Jason's bland answer wasn't exactly something Jean wanted to hear.

"Oh come on, Taryn isn't that bad."

"Why don't you date her then?"

Jean gasped, then placed a hand on her face.

"I'm not that way inclined, thank you."

"Then, I don't know what to tell you. She drove me home after your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

It was clear to Jason that Jean had some kind of romantic feelings for Scott. Even the way she quickly denied the accusation just told him enough that he really was going to be finding these two together in the future.

Jason stared at her, uncaring.

"Fine, then your friend, destroyed my car. She tried to kiss me, and put her hand on my leg, and that's pretty much it. Oh, I also kissed her cheek because she wouldn't stop harping on about it either. So, that's how it is."

"Wait…you kissed her on the cheek!?"

Jean's face turned redder, and her pitch when higher.

"Yes Miss Popularity, I kissed her on the cheek. How scandalous~ Let's gossip about it as we braid one another's hair~ Shall we stay up all night and gossip about boys, and their cuteness and their bodies and such~ Hehehehe~ I mean, have you seen Duncan, isn't he such a dreamboat~? What I wouldn't give for him to…no, that's going into a territory I don't feel comfortable with…"

Though it was clearly fake the voice that he used, even the giggle at the end and how he presented himself.

Jean, didn't look amused, as she leaned closer.

"My, how funny. But seriously, kissing her cheek means…wow, I wasn't expecting this right away. Taryn really was happy, right? She and you left, on happy terms?"

"I didn't tell her to get lost or anything. We had a date, she drove me home, and wanted to come inside, but couldn't, and in the end, she tried to kiss me but we didn't kiss, and I just gave her a kiss on the cheek. I've read somewhere that it was quite appropriate of me to do something like that."

"Well, I guess…but still, you're into her, right? She's been crushing on you hard for a while now, at least since last year, maybe before that."

"Well, good for her. But, once the mutant cat is out of the bag, she'll not want to bother with me. I'd rather be who I am openly, than have to hide apart of me away from others."

Jean couldn't disagree exactly, she felt the same way.

"The world isn't ready for our kind…that's why we can't."

"True, that's quite true. But, it also is kind of annoying that we can't just do what we can do. Well, my abilities are more…well, honestly, I could probably pass off most of my abilities with just being quite athletic. I don't fire blasts from my eyes, and I can't move things with my mind. It's all about the athletics, and all."

"Hehe, good point. Out of Scott, me and you, you'd probably have the easiest time hiding your gifts…oh, by the way, that reminds me, how's Kurt settling in?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"He seemed more shell shocked than anything else. Probably because of his appearance and all. The Professor gave him an image inducer, so he could look normal. He can teleport though, that would come in handy, huh."

"True, that's quite the gift."

"Yeah…also, could you tell your friend to not, you know, stalk me on different networks…and even send me lots of messages too…speaking of, how did she get my phone number anyway? I don't recall giving it to her."

Jean turned her face away, as Jason leaned closer.

Jean felt weirded out with the eyes on her, so her body ended up giving a little bit of a shiver.

When she turned back and he was so close, she was surprised by the closeness.

"Okay! I might've given her your number! No big deal!"

"No big deal!? Look at these!" Jason thrusted his phone towards her, and saw the twenty messages there. "Since this morning, I've had twenty messages, and ten missed calls off her, and I am so sure that she stopped outside of the school, waiting for me. I don't know why she thinks that we are like, I don't know, seeing one another, but she won't leave me alone."

Jean grimaced at all of the messages that she saw, and could see why Jason was less than, thrilled about all of this.

"That does seem a little excessive…but, she's a girl in love, what can you do?"

"I don't know much about love, but I'm pretty sure that this is a weird form of it."

As they were talking, Scott who had fetched his lunch, walked towards the table, and saw how 'close' Jean and Jason were together. From his angle, it looked like they were doing, a certain something between lips, and his jealousy increased.

He stormed over towards them, thrusting his tray down onto the table, and confronted the bewildered Jason, shoving him away from Jean. Jason almost fell off the chair, but his quick reflexes thanks to his powers saved him, using his hand to push off the floor, to return to sitting normally.

"Keep away from her!"

It took Jason but a moment to comprehend the nature of Scott's aggressive tendencies.

"Oh, what's wrong Summers? Can't I even talk to the girl now? I know that you're all jealous and all, but we were just talking~"

Jean stood up as did Jason, putting herself between them.

"Scott, what's gotten into you? We were just talking."

"It looked more than talking to me."

His childish attitude, accompanied with the accusation didn't exactly sit well with either Jean, or Jason, the pair looking at him with a shocked, and annoyed, expression.

Jean put her hands on her hips.

"What are you accusing me of exactly?"

"You were kissing him! I saw you two so close together!"

Jean scoffed as Jason rolled his eyes.

"I was not kissing him at all. I was whispering about…certain things others can't hear, out loud, about what we all…possess. We were talking about him being with Taryn as well, that's all. What's gotten into you lately? You've been picking fights with more people than ever."

"He's probably on that time of the month, his period. Have you got a tampon for him?"

"That's it!"

Scott was about to charge, as the cafeteria stood silent, looking at the confrontation between the two of them, when Jean flatly put her hands out.

"Right! Enough! You both, are so infuriating! All of this bravado! It seriously needs to stop! And stop putting me in the middle of it!"

"Hmph, I didn't even start that then, and I don't put you in the middle of anything, it just happens that you go there. Not my fault he jumped to conclusions. Well, I've got better things to do than start a turf war with specs there."

"Don't call me specs animal."

Growling out like an animal, Scott glared towards Jason who didn't pay attention at all.

"Whatever you say. See you later Jean, have a good time with…everything going on now. Bye, Summers. I'm taking my own advice, and leaving. You see, this is the high road, come and join me up here, it is most satisfying."

"Yeah, me too."

Jean took her bag, and walked towards the exit as did Jason.

"H-Hey Jean, aren't we…"

Scott's voice didn't reach Jean as she and Jason walked off, just happening to be going in the same direction.

* * *

It had gone dark when Jason arrived home.

He didn't speak to anyone, or anything.

He just went into the danger room, to practice his skills, and keep them fresh, and sharp.

The danger room itself was just one giant metal sphere in his eyes, all of the walls were made of metal (he believed) and up above, was an observation area for anyone that wished to see what was happening. Though right now, no one was there.

Since it was, kind of a pass time, he didn't have any complaints, and seemed to be quite excited actually.

"Activate Jason's run 12!"

Jason announced, and immediately, scissor like claws came out, laser devices appeared up above, and other gadgets meant to slice and dice came about, Jason's lips curling upwards at the sight, glad that he could unwind like this.

Jason smirked.

"Time to party!"

With that, Jason got to work disabling the traps, and fighting against the machines, and other things.

Doing it was fun for him.

It might've been odd that the only time he felt truly, happy, was when he was being under attack. It seemed strange to most, but to him, it was freeing, it was amazing to feel the way that he wanted, and how he wanted to do it too.

He liked the practice, he enjoyed the feeling of practicing, using his powers. He felt free, he felt, good inside. It was one of the only times that he actually felt good inside of himself, when he could practice his powers out in the open.

Suddenly, as Jason was practicing in the area, Kurt, and Toad teleported inside of the room, giving Jason a sudden shock to his system, following by a laser to the back, catching him off guard, and sent him down to the ground.

"Owww!"

He complained, rubbing his back gently.

"Where are we?"

Kurt grumbled out, seemingly confused and conflicted.

"You asking me, fool? You brought us here."

"Oh for God sake, why are you two here now?"

Jason felt annoyed, and growled at the pain on his back. Because he didn't have his most durable form on, if he did, then the laser wouldn't of hurt. But, since he didn't, he felt the pain in his back, but it wasn't detrimental.

"J-Jason, I teleport-"

Before he could finish, Jason flew over towards them, grabbing the pair of them as a laser beam shot towards them.

They both grimaced as they saw how the laser dented the ground itself, which was made of metal.

"That was close."

Nightcrawler, Kurt's alias, squealed out, as Jason dropped the pair on the ground.

"Look, I'm gonna have to stop the program now. But, it won't stop for a few seconds, maybe a little longer as I designed it to be like that, so, dodge out of the way of everything that is going on, alright? Have you got me?" They pair nodded vigorously, as they ran around the area, avoiding blades, and laser beams. "Deactivate program Jason 12!"

"Voice Print Confirmed. Shutting down program."

As he shouted, a scissor like appendage came for his body. But, before it could slice him, Jason ducked down and flew downwards, and then changed to a dangerous animal that could slice through things with its claws, slicing through the tentacle that it was attached too, Kurt watching on with impressed eyes.

As they were fighting for their lives, Jean and Scott, in combat gear, came in, and Jean twirled her hand, and then thrusted it towards Toad, using her power to push him out of the way of an electric like device heading for him.

"Keep them clear of the tentacles. I've got the tentacles."

Scott ordered Jean who nodded, and flew off.

While dodging the tentacles, Kurt was about to get grabbed when Jean used her telekinesis to float the boy out of the way in time, keeping them suspended in the air.

Nightcrawler looked upwards, an appreciative look in his eyes.

"You're an Angel."

Kurt expressed his gratitude, Jean giving a smile in return as they floated in the sky.

"On occasion." She grinned, as Scott looked towards Jason, having a sly smile on his face. "How about you? Are you a Demon?"

As she asked that, Scott shot off a powerful beam from his eyes, clashing against a canon on the upper right hand wall, blowing it out of existence, only for a tentacle that had a sharp blade on it head for Toad.

"Tolansky, over here!"

Scott said, about to shoot it down, only for Jason to use his sharp nail like claws, to slice through the tentacle, breaking it down, and leaving Toad in a good condition, and then looked towards Scott, who did the same.

"Toad, over there."

Jason picked up the boy by the back of the shirt, and threw him to Scott, as Scott grimaced at the smell.

Jason tapped into a birds power of flight, flying towards one of the lasers that fired at him.

Using his impressive flying skills, Jason flew around the lasers, and landed on the top of it.

Changing his power to the strength of a gorilla, he ripped off the laser, disabling it, and threw it towards another laser that was about to fire at Scott.

"Shut down in five seconds."

The system finally listened to Jason's command, and was shutting down, Professor X, and a woman with white hair appearing in the observation deck, the woman had the codename of Storm, someone that Jason didn't mind actually.

Kurt though seemed to have figured something out, thrusting one fist into the palm of his hand, his eyes looking quite happy.

"Now I get it. It's a training area. Watch." Kurt teleported towards one of the lasers, grasping on what he believed to be a shut down plug. "I just pull the plug and…"

It didn't work out the way that he planned it too, as it went haywire, throwing Kurt off, only for Jason to catch the blue skinned boy in his arms.

"You alright Kurt?"

Kurt looked down, feeling stupid about what had happened now.

The laser, still going haywire, fired towards Scott, and Toad, blasting them away as they let out some cries, Jean looking on and grimaced at the same time as well, Jason couldn't help but snicker slightly, it just seemed something fun for him to smile at.

"Yeah…I'm okay…"

As the laser continued to fire, Storm shot off a bolt of lightning, frying the laser itself, breaking it.

Soon after, the system shut down, everyone returning towards the ground, or as on Charles case, staying up in the observation area.

Toad, was understandably freaked out, he didn't want to be there anymore. After everything that had happened, he didn't want to be in the middle of that anymore, and wished to leave the area as soon as he possibly could.

"Forget this, man. I've seen enough. I am out of here."

"Tolansky!" Toad didn't listen, and hopped out of the area, a solemn look on his face. "Sorry, Professor. I couldn't stop him."

Charles waved his hand, dispelling the worries of one of his students.

"It's all right, Cyclops. He wasn't ready to be one of us."

He assured the young boy, as he still looked downwards.

"I blew it too, Professor." Kurt brought up, still looking downwards sadly. "I'm sorry. You've been wonderful. But I guess I just don't belong here."

Kurt activated his powers, disappearing out of sight.

"Nightcrawler, wait!"

His plea fell on deaf ears, knowing that he had already gone.

Jason stretched his arms, as he walked towards the exit.

"I'll go and get him Professor, I can smell him with my dogs scent tracking ability."

Jason was sure he saw Scott snicker at him, but he didn't care.

He walked throughout the facility, sniffing the air, and walked the way that he knew that Kurt was. He was quite good at tracking down people if they weren't that far away. It was a good ability for him to have.

He eventually came to be in the landing bay for the large plane that was inside. He saw that Kurt was there, looking enamoured by the jet that was before him.

"The SR-77 Blackbird. Twice as fast as the SR-71 and with three times the range and firepower. It's pretty fun going out in it, I should've requested to take that to school today honestly it would've been fun." Catching Kurt's attention, he turned around with a conflicted expression. "It's nice, right?"

"Is it yours? Please tell me you get to fly it!"

Kurt practically pleaded at this moment in time, Jason showing a hint of a smile.

"It's all ours. Eventually, if you want, I can teach you how to fly it. Only a few of us can fly it around. So, are you staying or not?"

"Me? I almost got you killed a few minutes ago."

"Actually, that was my danger room session, I almost got myself killed. You just happened to teleport there, that's all. Mistakes happen, but it has happen, so we can learn from our mistakes. The Professor would say something like that. Look, I don't really care if you do stay or not, but I know that Professor X would want you too, I know that the others want you too as well. So, stick around a little bit, and see what's on offer here, it isn't bad."

"Y…You don't mind the way I look?"

Jason looked over Kurt's appearance, not really bothered either way about him. he wasn't afraid, nor was he all that bothered either. Kurt just looked like Kurt, nothing more, and nothing less either. He was who he was, and that was fine with him.

"Not really. As long as you don't get into my business or piss me off like red eyes up there, we'll be five by five."

"We have a deal then."

Acknowledging that, Jason and Kurt turned towards the exit, the lift to head upstairs.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, let's head out then, I'm sure that it will be some kind of entertainment…oh, we also have pingpong sometimes. If you want, we could play against Jean and Scott, the lovers, and trounce them."

"Are they actually lovers!?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, then placed an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt my man, you've got a lot to learn about this place. First of all, I'll teach you how to annoy Scott. It's always fun to see him freak out."

"Pranks? Ooh, my specialty!"

The pair got into the lift, and went up as they talked.

Though they weren't exactly close, it was a first step to an, odd friendship between one another.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Well, that's the first chapter! The boy that's quite quiet, for reasons, that shall be revealed in the future. He'll be going through changes throughout the story, and will become more social with the others, though there's a reason to his kind of, aloof and distant attitude, and it seems like he's got a bit of a rivalry with Scott huh, over Jean, apparently, though Jason truly doesn't have an interest in her, and he seemingly formed a somewhat bond with Kurt over the outsider way they feel.**

 **His powers, basically explained in the chapter, can use different types of animals natural abilities, like being able to run fast like a cheetah, and other things like that, though his body doesn't actually change, kinda like a certain character in comics, and the reason why he has such things, will also be to do with some aspect of the story, hinted quite a bit in this chapter, why he has the powers he has, for future story line purposes, and while it seems like different abilities, it's all branched under animal mimicry.**

 **His love interest is gonna be…hmm, I haven't decided that just yet. Though it won't be Jean. I am leaning towards Kitty though as I quite like her.**

 **Hmm, with nothing else to say, that's the end, and until next time, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Me too! Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Anime PJ; Thank you very much! He does seem to love doing that, though there is a reason behind it, which will be revealed in the future. Yeah, Jason is more, of a thinker than a doer like Scott, hence the clash. Scott rushes in and plays hero, while Jason takes a step back, and thinks about it, though they do have similarities that will be explained in the future, and even shown too. Thanks! Yeah, a few of his powers are more for every day life than fighting purposes, but that's gonna be fun to do too~ Rogue's pretty cool, cannot deny that. And thanks for your opinion! Here's next time!**

 **mslmob12; Yup, I've wanted to do this for a while, just needed some good ideas, toppled with inspiration, which I got, and now here we are~ Thanks, I liked the show when I was younger, and even now I still love it today. Cool, thanks for the vote! They are in some aspects, they'd be great friends if nothing else. I could see that happening actually~**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Yes, there are limits, even Jason mentioned everyone has limits, even himself, and one such limit is expressed in this chapter.**

 **hellspam; Cool, thanks for the vote! I could see that happening actually in the future. Thanks! I thought they would be good for different types of situations. He might be able too if he ever gets anything chopped off. Wolverine and Jason are going to have quite the interesting relationship. For the nickname, Logan's gonna have a few for him, though it will be shown soon. Once Jason does become more social, they'll become quite good friends. Hehe, that would be a funny part of the chapter. There will be something like that, that's why Taryn from the first chapter was introduced to having a crush on him, for some conflict and such. Yeah, I think she had something like that with her. That would be nice of him to do. Just imagine the possibilities that could have when they do begin, developing such things for one another.**

 **Cloud4012; Thanks for the vote! I like her too, she's just so cute with her energy and such.**

 **The** **HolyKnightX; Thanks! Yeah, wanted to do a story on it for a little while now, and here is my chance, can't wait to do more of it. I'm gonna try and make it quite interesting yeah.**

 **Primevere; Yup, new story indeed~ Something I've wanted to do for a while now. No harem this time no. Kitty is quite popular huh, didn't think that honestly, but here we are~**

 **Ragna; Really? That is quite funny. I believe that he is yeah. He has quite similar powers to her yeah. No, there won't be a DC crossover here. I am thinking of doing The Flash type story in the future. No, it isn't going to be a harem this time. Single pairing, though there will be pairing's among the other characters too like Scott/Jean, Kurt/Amanda and such like that. Well, I'll be doing other things too, other than the show. No, I probably won't be adding things like that here. Maybe I'll do something like that in the future.**

 **Guest 1; He seems to be able to do that quite easily huh. They have a certain something, something going on between them. Yeah, she'll have a part in the story, don't worry about that~ She probably would be quite a positive influence on him yeah. That would be quite funny if she did something like that. He'll have an interesting relationship with them, and it will be shown soon how.**

 **Guest 2; She's quite popular it seems~ Yup, they'll have a unique relationship with Jason, and though it is brief, Jason and Wolverine's relationship is shown to be quite peaceful. They will have a great friendship with one another, later down the road, though this friendship starts quite, different. I could see that actually between them. That would be quite cool actually.**

 **Beelzeboss; Thank you! Yeah, that's the only way he was going to go with her, through bribery. Thanks, I thought his powers would be something unique and quite adaptive to situations yet still he can be beaten in a fight. Hmmm, maybe he could do something like that. She's quite popular among the fans of this story too. She probably would be actually. That actually would be quite the fun idea to do, I could see it happening. Yeah, I could see him wearing something like that~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Soul; Laura huh, she'd be quite, interesting. It would be something unique. If not lovers, then I could see them being something of friends with one another. But yeah, I could see that happening.**

 **Guest 3; Thank you! Glad that you do! Kitty's quite the favourite here too~ He's going to have a backstory which shows the reason why he is what he is and how he acts, and what is implied during this chapter too.**

 **maxbrevan; Thanks very much friend! Erm, I might add them in some capacity in the future yeah. Forge is in X-Men Evolution though, he appears in episode 6 of the first season, and one episode of season two as well. Those are quite a unique bunch, they seem quite cool as well actually~**

 **In Brightest Day; I don't know about me being a wise one, but thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 4; Cool, thanks for the vote! How I'd do it, there's scenes in this chapter how it would go down.**

 **Guest 5; Oh, I'm glad that I could fill your X-Men needs I guess~**

 **Outlaw; There would be quite some fun moments between the two of them. Hehe, that would be a funny scenario happening. That would be a funny one too, just imagine it happening would be fun. I suppose for a chapter or so, there could be cameos from different marvels characters. Jason meeting Deadpool, would be hilarious. That sounds cool, and yeah, imagine where he does break the stoic to show such things.**

 **Guest 6; Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, thank you! I like them anyway. They are gonna be quite close with one another in the future.**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, I just thought that it would be time for me to do it after having an idea for a long time. For the former, I am getting through the necessary chapters before posting them, and for the latter, the second season will be posted within the next month or so, maybe a little longer, I wish to get a few chapters a head for that before beginning.**

 **Guest 8; She is quite awesome, and does have a unique way of speaking. I'll be having some adventures outside the main episodes of the story. Other Marvel characters, I could maybe have some appear for a chapter or so. Quicksilver huh, that would be quite the rivalry they would have. Someone who's always running, vs someone who likes taking life at a steady pace, it is something that would make a good dynamic between the two of them.**

 **Guest 9; Thanks, glad that you did! I thank you for the vote! And yeah, it seems a few people want that as well. I suppose I could do, it would be quite fun and interesting. I can picture that too, it would be funny~**

 **Naroku; Aah, thanks! Here's the next one!**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thank you! And thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 10; Thanks! He'll have a healing factor yeah.** **Seems like most mutants have at least a little bit of one, so Jason will too with the power you said. He could if he really wanted too.**

 **Marvelgirl; Thanks! Glad that his powers went over well with everyone~ They would be quite cute together, huh~? You know, I could see Jason actually seeing both sides of the coin, and agreeing, yet disagreeing with some of the stuff that Charles, and Magneto would be talking about. Those two as ex's...only good/bad things could come from it~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kitty crawl**

"*Snore* *Snore* Munyaaaa…zzzzzzzz…"

Jason right now, was pissed off.

In his room, at night, Kurt was asleep, making much noise in his sleep. His snoring was very loud, and every so often, he'd jump in his bed in his sleep, Jason was sure that Kurt was doing this to him on purpose, trying to wind him up, but apparently, he was just asleep.

Looking towards him, Jason reared back his fist, slamming into the pillow, as he looked at the time, the time showing that it was 2 13 am, a time that he didn't want to be awake in, a time where he thought that he would be asleep by now.

" _Kurt…shut up…seriously, shut the hell up right now you blue fur ball…I will come for you hard if you don't keep your mouth quiet…I'm close to coming after you, you do know that, don't you Kurt…? I'm going to get you…_ "

Since he wasn't like Jean, his thoughts didn't transmit that well.

He tossed, and turned, but Kurt's snoring seemed to be getting louder. Even using his ability to turn into an animal that was hard of hearing didn't seem to help him at all, and his mind couldn't comprehend any animal that was deaf.

Though at this time of night, or early morning, he of course wasn't going to remember such an animal.

"Damn it all to hell…"

Murmuring that out, Jason was tempted to throw something at him, but he knew that if he did, Professor wouldn't be so happy about it. Charles would surely say something negative towards him, but this was getting ridiculous now, he truly was sure that he was going to fall down into a depression like no other.

Of course Kurt didn't hear him, his agony wasn't being conveyed all that well, and right now, Jason was sure that he wasn't going to survive the night, he was sure that his mind was going to break because of all of this going on, Jason didn't like the idea of having to share his room with Kurt for much longer, and hated the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

Sighing out, Jason lifted his half naked body off the bed, and walked towards the door, attempting to clear his head.

Though, he didn't care that he was half naked, it wasn't like he had anything to hide, he didn't have such a bad body, and the only females in the house had already seen him, the chances of them being awake was minimal at best anyway.

As he made it to the door, he turned to see Kurt sleeping peacefully, mentally cursing Kurt within the confines of his own mind, he surely wasn't going to hold back now if it was someone like Kurt. Though, he couldn't say anything out in the open either.

Once clearing the room, Jason walked down the seemingly lonely corridors, he didn't have to turn the lights on thanks to his ability to see in the dark, thanks to using one certain animals ability to see in the dark.

His powers did come in handy after all. He did have a good ray of abilities to have, and while some were for more practical uses than combat uses, he wasn't complaining. Seeing in the dark usually came in handy when things like this happened.

Since he was awake, he went towards Cerebro, to see if he could watch some videos or something online. He couldn't be bothered opening his laptop, Cerebro wasn't exactly supposed to be used for that, but he didn't much care either.

But when he got there, he was surprised to see the Professor there, with a girl on the screen.

"Professor, I'm surprised that you're up this late."

Charles wasn't startled in the slightest, turning his head to see the young boy walking closer.

"Ah, Jason. You're up late as well."

Jason wished that he could scream, but the Professor was being kind despite the time, so he was alright with anything else that was going on.

"Couldn't sleep, Kurt's snoring is getting to my head." He looked towards the screen to see the girl again. "Katherine Pryde, goes by Kitty huh…a new mutant? She's not a cat, is she? Because I can do cats, I'll just speak with her."

"Seems to be, and no, she's not a cat." Charles agreed and sweatdropped at the same time. "She's just used her ability. Cerebro detected her. The second one in her location in fact, a valuable member of the X-Men if we are able to meet up with her, I am sure. Seems like they both are in Northbrook."

"I see, so I presume you're going to go and reach out to her? Does that mean it is about to gain another member around here?"

While he didn't have a say in the matter, another girl would probably be nice for Jean at least. He himself didn't really have an opinion on the matter. Though, he did seem quite eager to know about what was going on, which was quite unlike Jason himself.

"And it only used to be you, Jean and Scott too. Yes, I do plan to visit this girl quite soon, within the next few hours. Though, I will be waiting until the morning. I am sure that they would have gone back to bed now, being on the same time as we are."

"Of course, I understand. But, you don't think any…rivals of ours are going to show up, right?"

Knowing what he was referring too, Charles had a slightly grim expression.

"We can only be prepared for anything that is to come. Though, for them to know about her seems unlikely…but as I said, we'll have to be prepared for anything."

"Are you going to be taking the entire team?"

At the question, Charles shook his head.

"Midterms are coming up, I couldn't assemble the entire team."

Jason, then actually had an idea, if only to save himself some headache from certain people that he didn't want to deal with.

"I see…say Professor, when you go, can I go with you?"

Charles was actually quite stunned that he asked that suddenly.

"I'm surprised, you never volunteer for a mission."

"Well, it beats midterms, and also, I can sleep on the plane or drive it which is fun~ If nothing else, I wouldn't mind sleeping on the plane, I would enjoy it actually, I would enjoy spending time on the plane anyway…aah, I can imagine sleeping, it would be good."

Charles broke out into a mini laughing fit.

"Haha, I understand. Originally, I was going to ask Jean to come along, but if you're volunteering, I am sure that you can use that English charm of yours on an American girl."

If it wasn't so laughable, Jason swore that Charles was having a joke with him.

"I don't know about charm, but I'd surely do my best if it was for you Professor. Plus, it would get me away from Scott. Guys been riding me for longer than I would like honestly…you know, the day Kurt got here, he was blaming me for kissing Jean, as if I would do that."

The Professor entwined his fingers together, a shine coming off his bald head from the computers light.

"Yes, I did hear about that from Jean. I do wish you'd get along."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the problem…well, that's kind of a lie. But, he jumped to conclusions, he thought I was trying to steal, his girl when I don't even like Jean like that, she was actually trying to set me up with her weirdo friend. At best, we're somewhat friends."

Charles dipped his head, then lifted it up towards the screen to see the girl again.

"Perhaps, having a break from one another would be best."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Then, I'll see you bright and early at seven in the morning, at the hanger."

Jason nodded, walking towards the exit.

The Professor thought that he would've gone left, towards his room, but he surprisingly went right.

"Jason? I said at seven, not now. You've got a few hours yet."

"Oh I know, I'm just going to go and sleep on the couch."

Charles smiled weakly, as he turned around on his wheelchair, and went towards the exit himself.

* * *

A few hours later, Jason put on his clothes in his room, shooting death glares towards the empty space that was Kurt's bed, he knew that he would have a problem with this boy, he just knew that he would, he just didn't know how much.

If Kurt was there, he probably would say something.

He was actually surprised that Kurt wasn't there, as he seemed to always sleep in. But no, he wasn't there, and that was a blessing, and a curse at the same time, his neck feeling sore from sleeping on the couch.

He grabbed everything that he thought that he would need, especially his pillow at that.

Once set, Jason strolled towards the door, opening it, only to be surprised when Jean was stood right there, her hand in the knocking position. Taking several seconds to gather his thoughts, he then addressed Jean with a tired face.

"Sup Jean. Ya sure it's alright to be here? Especially with Scott on the warpath. You know, he might think that we're conspiring to go on a date next, after our 'kiss' with one another last time, this time, it might even go further."

Jean placed a hand on her hip as she answered.

"I can handle Scott. But, I just heard, you're going to find a new mutant?"

"Volunteered, and everything."

Jason didn't know if he meant that to sound happy or sad, but it came out as neutral at best.

"Well, I am…"

"Alright Jean, what do you want?"

He could tell that she was anxiously waiting to ask him something, and her to come and see him off was always a bit off to him, they didn't have a good enough relationship for them to be quite this close.

"W-What do you mean?"

She was trying to dance around with her words, but she wasn't fooling him for even a second.

"I know, Jean. It's alright, you can tell me anything, or ask me anything, whatever it is. I don't bite like this, only when I'm a lion or something. Plus, you never come to see me when it is things like this, and unless your friend wants another date, then I know something is off. So, what's going on right now?"

Deducing wasn't so hard to do when he knew her quite well.

Jean puts on a sheepish face.

"I'm sorry…eeh, could I please borrow your car while you're away?"

The request itself was surprising, since she always goes with Scott to school, or is picked up by Duncan. She never asks to borrow his car, especially his newly bought car at the same time either.

"So, you wanna borrow my new baby?"

His voice was low, like he wasn't ready to be separated from the car.

Jean herself could feel the apprehension rolling off him, but she needed the car right now.

"I-I'll treat her well. With midterms today, and something's I have to do after school, Scott's gonna be busy, and Duncan's got after school football practice, and Storm's taken the van, and I can't ask Logan either. So, be a friend and help me out a little bit? I promise not to damage the car or anything."

Jason keenly looked at her, hoping that she didn't have any ulterior motives.

But it was Jean, and she rarely did anything to ever truly piss him off, so she was pretty okay when it came to stuff like this.

Going into his pocket, he fished out the keys, and presented it towards her.

"Now, before I give you the keys. Remember-"

"She doesn't take the cheap stuff, I know."

"And?"

"And if a scratch appears on her body, a scar will appear on me."

"And?"

Jean felt slightly jaded about saying the last one, but she really did need a set of wheels right now.

"Scott's a dunderhead."

The corners of Jason's lips moved up even more than before, even if it was childish, he realty enjoyed the times when things like this happened. Just hearing it out of Jean's mouth, no matter how much she meant it, truly did bring a smile to his lips.

"Good girl." Jason placed the keys in her hand, and then turned towards the right to go towards the hanger. "Well, gotta go. Enjoy her, don't do anything to hurt her spirit, she's a very sensitive car, more than the last one anyway."

"She…doesn't have a spirit…and how do you know she's a girl?"

Jean always found it odd that he called his car 'her' and said that she had feelings, when it was just a car.

"My cars are female because they coincide with me, the male. Harmonizing and all that good stuff. And I know she has a spirit, because she has certain likes, and dislikes." At that moment, a blue haired gruff looking man came strolling past, seemingly having some kind of mission. "Hey Logan, aren't all vehicles a man has female?"

"You got that right bub."

That's the only thing he said before strolling away, not interested in the conversation they were having.

Jean was bewildered, she didn't know of this, and had to admire the fact that he actually went out of his way to bring Logan into it, especially since he was, quite difficult in dealing with, even for people like Jason who didn't really seem to fear much, Logan pretty much was a scary uncle type.

"What does bub mean anyway?"

"We've known Logan for so long, and you're only asking these questions now?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders gently.

"Just something I was curious about is all, you don't have to answer it though." Jean was glad that she didn't. Jason then coughed into his hand, continuing. "It might seem weird to you, but we're not normal either. You can move things with your mind, and I can take on abilities of animals. We're all not normal, that's why I love my car and feel her spirit."

Jean clicked her fingers, and smiled quite dazzlingly.

"Good point Jason. Well, I've gotta run, catch you later."

"Yeah, have a good midterm."

Jean made a solemn look appear on her face.

"Ugh…don't remind me. But thanks again. Enjoy your trip!"

Jason made a faint smile on his face, waving towards her as she ran away.

Jason inhaled some air, and then walked towards the hanger.

However, he didn't manage to get far, as it seemed the fates had something else out for him, and it seemed like Scott was walking towards the dining room, which happened to be the same way the hanger was laid out, at least the elevator was set out.

"Morning sunshine."

Greeting as kindly as he could, there was a bitter feeling in the air, and neither wanted to admit to something like that.

"Yeah…"

Scott didn't really want to talk with Jason, and Jason didn't want to talk with Scott.

They, just had to go the same way. But the meeting was telling on their relationship, at least today, they didn't want to fight. Today, they didn't want to have an argument with one another, they both had things to do, and they were going to do them too.

But then, as they walked, Kurt popped into existence, giving both a fright.

"Geez, don't do that Kurt."

Scott's semi scolding voice, actually appealed to Jason as he didn't want Kurt to do something like that either.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kurt's apology was cut short when he turned towards Jason. "Hey Jason! Since you're going on a mission and all, can I borrow your-"

"Sorry." Jason weighed his hands like scales. "You can't borrow my car."

"Awwww!" Kurt's lips turned into a slight pout. "Y-You can't…you're not even gonna be here to use it!"

"No, I'm not, but someone else is."

Both Scott's eyes, and Kurt's eyes turned suspicious, but it was only Kurt who actually had the guts to ask.

"Who? It can't be Storm, she's already gone."

"No, it's the other female occupant of the house." Scott's eyes intense with slight jealousy, not truly Jason's intentions, but he wasn't bothered either way. "Well, gotta go. Enjoy your midterms, I've got a date with a valley girl."

Scott, and Kurt watched as he tapped into the birds power of flight, and flew away from them, towards the hanger. Scott himself had mixed feelings on the matter, and while he would've driven Jean if she had asked, it was a bitter feeling that she went to borrow Jason's car over asking about his, not realizing about a certain feeling deep inside.

* * *

A while later, in the plane itself, Jason and Professor X sat at the front of the cockpit, with Jason taking the helm, enjoying it as he did flips, and zigzagged, Charles wasn't having as much fun as he was right now.

But Jason had fun doing this. Even if he was tired, he immensely enjoyed doing things like this.

"Yeah baby! Too bad I can't take this to school! Imagine everyone's face if I could! Yahoo!"

Jason allowed the planes body to twist around quite fast, fortunately the pair were strapped in, so they didn't vacate their seats. Not that Jason would mind, it would add to the thrill of everything going on, actually.

Charles looked increasingly sick as the plane did more and more tricks that he didn't like.

"Ooh Jason, please don't do that…it makes me nauseous."

Putting on a sheepish smile, Jason steadies the craft, nodding his head.

"Sorry Professor, got a little carried away."

Charles places a hand over his stomach, inhaling a good intake of air. He felt, quite sick right now, but thankfully the shaking had stopped. He almost regretted allowing Jason to take the reins as it were, but he also could see that the boy seemed to be having a good time, even if his face remained neutral.

"That's quite alright, don't worry. But yes, as I was saying. This girl, you have to connect with her parents."

"I hope I can Professor. Parents aren't exactly my thing."

Jason didn't even blink as he said that, his face didn't chance in the slightest. Even if it sounded like he was being coerced into something that he didn't want to be forced into. It, was a hard thing to deal with.

Charles could understand why he said that, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have every confidence in you my boy. I didn't just choose you because you asked, I also had to confirm to see where you are when handling, certain people. You know, with your past and dealing with certain…individuals."

"I know Professor. Don't worry, it isn't like I hate adults, just certain ones." A bitter expression formed on his lips. "But how are we handling the other kid Cerebro spied out? The one in the foster home. I think his name was…damn, what was it again…Laura or something…no, that's a girls name so it couldn't be that…"

"Yes." The Professor gets his profile up, on a monitor so they both could see, but wasn't detrimental to Jason's driving. "Lance Alvers. Let me worry about that. I'd like you to focus on Kitty's parents. Remember, you're a model of what we're offering them." Charles lips then curl upwards into a semi smile. "No pressure."

Jason just chuckles awkwardly.

"Right, no pressure. Just gotta convince people I've never met, to help me win their daughter off to strangers. Right, can't see any worry in that."

Jason, truly didn't know how right he really was.

* * *

"What are you talking about? How do you know Kitty?"

A middle aged man questioned both Jason, and Charles as they stood, or in Charles case, sat, outside of a family home. It was quite typical, the house. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary there, and there wasn't anything that would tell him that something would be amiss either. Though, Jason could see that the girls Mother seemed suspicious of the pair of them.

"You call your own daughter Kitty, and not Katherine?"

Jason's words were met with a cold stare from both her Mother, and her Father. Feeling a little jaded, he backed away slowly, only to feel the pressure from Charles, so he moved right back to speak with them.

"Yes, that's what she prefers. So, how do you know Kitty again?"

"I'm dating her."

""Pft! S-Secret boyfriend!?""

Both of the parents had wide eyes, even doing spit takes as Charles did a face palm at the same time.

"No, that was a lie…I've been told that telling jokes breaks the ice, did it break the ice?"

Charles smiled very weakly, not sure if they could recover from this.

"…Well, it was quite mind breaking to say the least."

The Mother casually admitted, but still felt apprehension, shared by her husband.

"As we asked before, what's going on here? Why are you here again? And what's your connection to my daughter exactly?"

"Please, may we come in for a moment? We'll answer all your questions."

Jason attempted the direct approach, but the male didn't want any of it, the female seemed to be quite different, almost wanting some answers.

"Excuse me, sir. You can talk to us out here."

Jason could sense that rather than trying to be rude, it was coming off as more…worried than anything. He knew the feeling of worry very much, and when it came to situations such as these, a little finesse was needed, something that he didn't have.

Charles pushed his wheelchair closer, beckoning them to talk with him.

"Very well." His voice was firm, in control. "I think you know Kitty is going through a very unique transition. We simply want to help her through it." Both parents looked to one another, Jason seeing that they were losing them. "Why don't you tell us about last night?"

Something within the girls Father changed, almost a fear of the unknown happened to come upon him.

"Last night is none of your business! Please, just leave us alone."

The man led his wife into the house, shutting the door right in their faces. Jason didn't even blink as he turned towards Charles himself, who looked slightly jaded by the fact that he couldn't actually get her parents to speak with him directly.

"Well, seems like that was a bust, wasn't it Professor."

Charles rasped his fingers together, as Jason tapped into super strength of a strong animal, lifting both him, and the chair, down the stairs, since there was no ramp, Charles having an appreciative look on his face.

"Quite." Charles looked towards Jason as he placed the chair on the ground. "Also, Jason, how about a little recon for me?"

"Me? Recon…uuh, going undercover?"

He really should've known that it was going to come down to this, it always did, and it probably always would when he accepted missions, that's why he rarely ever accepted any mission at all, something he didn't want to do, but in this instance, he knew that he would have to do it.

"You'll need to make contact with Kitty directly, at her school."

"So other words, attempting to get closer to her, right?"

Slowly, Jason was regretting coming on this mission, he didn't want to do it anymore, he didn't think that it would be this difficult if he was honest with himself. But, he'd rather be doing this than midterms right about now.

"Quite right. Use that stunning personality of yours, Jason. Toppled by your, unique charm, I am sure that you'll be able to get close with her."

"My stunning personality boils down to me being quite aloof with everyone, and not caring much about the world around me."

Charles understood this, but he needed Jason to do this regardless.

"Well, try your best regardless."

Jason did a mini salute.

"Aye, aye sir! Leave this to me!"

Charles didn't know if he was attempting to have a joke with him or not. But, Jason's eyes just seemed to be the usual ones, so cool, and calculating, and slightly uncaring. Though he knew Jason more than anyone else, even knowing things, about why he was the way that he was.

"Oh, also…how are you going to find her?"

Jason did a sheepish smile, as he produced what appeared to be a hair scrunchy from his pocket.

"I…kinda napped this from the Mother's pocket while she wasn't looking. I smelt something different, you know, with my dogs nose, and that, and smelt it being different to either of their scents."

"Jason…"

Charles looked disappointed, but Jason seemed uncaring.

"I don't make it a habit to pickpocket, only in emergencies such as these, and I'll be returning it to the girl." Charles couldn't refute that, but still didn't like the idea very well. "Either way, I'm gonna track her down, and attempt to become close with her. Shouldn't be that difficult, after all, I've got a stunning personality."

Charles released a small chuckle from his lips, glad that he had somewhat opened up at least with him. If nothing else, Jason was quite loyal to Charles, for reasons only the pair of them knew about, and wouldn't share openly.

* * *

Jason, walked into the halls of the school that Kitty so called attended. The different students made it difficult to track the girl. They all had different scents, some good, some not so good. Kitty's scent itself was pretty good though.

" _Hmmm, it seems as I go this way, the scent is getting stronger…she must be around here somewhere…this is ridiculous, me posing as a student of this school, I don't even know what this place is called…good thing I swiped some essentials for later on just in case, in this bag of mine, and good thing that I was able to procure the girls school schedule, who needs mind reading powers._ "

Jason tapped the schools sports bag on his hip, wading through the sea of students.

Using his dogs tracking ability with scent, he did his best to find the girl.

Though, since this was school, he knew that it wouldn't be so bad for him. He already dealt with one type of school, and to him, everything seemed just the same to him, even the faces of the students seemed to be the same to him as well.

As he was walking, he spotted a girl that Jason could be Kitty.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows, sniffed the scrunchy, then sniffed the air, checking if it was her for sure, and then he confirmed it inside of himself.

" _That's her alright, smells quite nice actually…well, at least she doesn't smell like wet dog like Logan does…best not ever tell him that…but yeah, found my target. Time to make contact…ooh God, I might be regretful of this mission now…this is incredibly awkward for me…but breaking into this school is quite easy...well, I am a teenager and all, and a few well placed lies can go a long way...still...whatever, got a mission to do._ "

Jason knew he had to do it, at least for Charles himself.

As Jason was going to go and make contact, he saw that two girls were behind her, ready to push her into the locker. So, using his speedy animal trait, he rushed and slammed his hand on the locket beside the girl, giving them all frights, the young girl in the pink sweater and blue capris.

"Well now, you girls wouldn't happen to be trying to push her into the locker, would you?"

The girls looked flabbergasted, troubled on how to respond.

The girl, who Jason knew as Kitty, also seemed shocked too.

Jason however leaned forward, and held a small grin on his lips, almost toothy.

"You see, I'm kinda new here, and even I can see bullies. If you don't want me to become…scary, then I suggest leaving the girl alone, so why don't you go and do that? Attempting to push her into the locker for…what reason exactly?"

"I-I, well…"

One of the girls attempted to give an explanation, just feeling embarrassed that they were caught. Not even caring about the fact that he was a new student.

Jason cleared his throat, and then released a roar.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!""

Because it sounded like a lions roar, which it very well could be thanks to his powers, the females ran away from Kitty and Jason, leaving the pair alone in a pretty deserted part of the school, literally no life being around.

"W-Whoa, that was like, totally sweet! Like how did you did that?"

Kitty cheered, as Jason leaned against the lockers, displaying the best theory he thought a girl would think was cool, since he had to gain her trust in one way or another.

"It's natural, something I can do."

He played it off nonchalantly, not wanting to reveal much about it just yet, not wanting to frighten her either.

"Well, it was cool nonetheless, I was really like, impressed!"

"Well, thank you. The names Jason."

He didn't reveal his last name, he didn't want to reveal anything about it just yet. Not that he had anything to hide either.

"O-Oh, my names Katherine, everyone calls me Kitty though."

"Kitty, like a pretty little kitten. I like it."

His voice slowed down, sounding a little sultry. Even Jason surprised himself with how low it sounded.

Kitty's eyes fluttered, as she stared at him, her cheeks slightly darkening red, never having someone openly 'flirt' with her before.

"S-So, you're new here then?"

"Just transferred today." He fibbed, and lifted his body off the locker. "I've gotten a dilemma though. I'm, supposed to be in gym right now, but for the life of me, I don't know where the changing rooms are, and I'm afraid I've gotten lost."

He knew that she had gym also, having gotten the information from the database, and other places as well. Jason was quite handy when it came to hacking if he needed too.

"Oh really? Me too! Well, not the lost thing, but the gym thing. I'm kinda late myself, but we could go together?"

Proposing that seemed to be the best way of going about it.

"That's brilliant that is."

Kitty melted at his accent, how proper it sounded, how, strong, yet full of confidence, and exuded inviting intentions.

"Y-Yeah…like, follow me."

"Like, okay pretty Kitty."

Kitty's cheeks turned even redder as she pushed her locker door closed, and then walked off together with the young boy towards the changing rooms.

As they walked, Jason kept on his usual face, while Kitty kept looking up at him. she knew that he was slightly older than she was, but still of teen age. However, what captured her the most was his baby blue eyes, how they appealed to her the most, like a sea of blue she could get lost in.

"S-So, where did you transfer from? England?"

Guessing on his accent, that's all she could come up with.

"Perhaps, but I came from Bayville before here. I lived in England long ago, so I've been in America for a little while now…a few years in fact. But those girls from before, what total cows, am I right? Seems like they do things like that a lot?"

That seemed to resonate with her, she could understand that more than anything else right now, especially with the way that he spoke, and how he seemed so calm about it, yet also held a knowing and understanding of everything that he said, word for word connected with her strongly.

"How did you…"

"Bullies, easy to tell apart." His explanation did make sense to her, and as they rounded the corner, they slowly were coming close to the changing rooms. "I wouldn't worry about them. Usually, bullies are small little cowards inside."

"Like, too true."

Kitty surmised, Jason nodding his head, and knew this could be a way to get closer to her.

"Like, it sounds so adorable when you say that."

"D-Don't like…ugh! D-Don't like…ooh God…"

Kitty had trouble trying to control it, but she couldn't.

Jason released a genuine chuckle out of his lips.

"Don't worry, it sounds cute when you say it." Kitty lowered her brows. "By the way, after changing, you wouldn't mind, showing me the way to the field, right? I'd be ever so grateful to you…I, just don't wanna lose sight of my…objective."

Though it was a weird way to put it, Kitty certainly didn't have a problem with it.

"Sure, we could like…walk there together."

"That's…awesome. Can't wait for it."

With that acknowledged, they continued walking together, and talked. Though, it was more Kitty's side, than his own side.

When they reached the changing rooms, Jason leaned against the side of the changing room, and adopted a small smile on his lips.

"Well, seems like this Kitty is more than just a normal cat huh." Kitty giggled gently. "Thanks, I'll make it up to you."

"O-Oh no, you don't have too…"

Kitty was going to reject it, but Jason leaned closer, adopting a kind smile.

"I don't like leaving myself in peoples debt, so I'll make it up to you somehow. It's just my kind of thing. Sorry if it sounds, a little forceful of me, it's just not in me to allow myself to owe someone something."

"W-Well…" Kitty twirled some of her hair in her finger. "I-If you're really serious, then we could do something I guess…like, we could…" Jason's lips turned upwards as her own trembled. "I-I said it again, didn't I…?"

"It doesn't matter, it's really cute of you. Like, I find it very cute of you to say something like that."

Jason's words sounded like music to her ears. After the night she had, just being with someone that was, normal seemed to be nice, and he wasn't that bad on the eyes either. Plus, he managed to scare off her bullies, so that was a plus in his eyes.

Jason then leaned closer, and adopted a small smile.

"So, I'll meet you out here, right?"

Kitty attempted to collect herself, but it was quite difficult for her to do something of this nature.

"S-Sure, like totally…it would be great."

"Cool, then catch you sooner rather than later Kitty cat."

Kitty just stared longingly, as he entered the room, leaving her outside to contemplate what had just happened.

She slowly moved back, encouraging herself that today, maybe wasn't going to be such a bad day.

Maybe, after all the weirdness of the day, something good was going to come off it.

Sure, she had a rocky start, but things were soon cheering up. She met a nice boy, if only quiet, though seemed more genuine than most people she had met thus far.

However, that was soon going to come to an end, when the bathroom door came swinging open for her.

"Aaagh!"

She released a cry and put her hands out…but, something else happened.

Rather than stop the door, her body, simply went through the door as if it wasn't there. She, phased through the door, and awaiting on the other side, was a boy with longish brown hair, and a punk like clothing, bewildered.

"W-Whoa, did you see what you just did!?"

Kitty backed away, frightened of what she just did, and more importantly, what he just saw, and what he was going to think of her, it was important for her to do something like not be a freak at all, but now this was happening, she didn't know what to do.

"I-I didn't do anything!" She denied the accusation, and pushed herself away. "I-I just stepped around the door!"

"No man, you fell through the door! That was radical!"

She didn't want to deal with this person, turning away from him, and attempted to walk away.

"Y-You're crazy!"

"No, no!" He grabs Kitty's arm, stopping her from moving. "Wait, don't run away! If anything, I understand the beauty of it all! Cause, you're just like me!" Kitty gives him an incredulous look, not believing him. "Alright then." He looks around, seeing no one was there, and then tightens his hands, then thrusted them forward. "Watch this!"

Kitty just stared at him, but then, something else happened…

The ground, began shaking as he grunted.

Kitty naturally was freaked out about what was going on.

The lockers against the walls opened because of the shaking, different stiff that kids usually have in their lockers came out, including that of books, and other stuff to do with that as well, shocking Kitty even more.

When he stopped, he put his hand out towards her, but she batted it away from her, not wanting to deal with it.

"N-No! Stay away from me! I-I don't know what you even are!"

Kitty turned away, and ran as fast as she could do. The boy though, just smirked, and thought of something, something that could change the very way that he would set about his plans for the future.

However, the boy was unaware that Jason looked on, and held a small glare within his eyes.

" _So, that's Lance, is it? Seems like the bad boy that no one desires. This might get complicated, Professor. With Kitty the way she is, revealing myself to be a mutant might be more, difficult than it should be. Well, the Professor wishes for her to be apart of the team, and I shall do my best._ "

Jason tightened his fist, and then left to get changed.

* * *

[And one, two.]

On the field that was being used for physical education, kids did their activities, given to them by the coach, a female of a certain age, an age that shouldn't be talked about either. Kitty, and Jason now dressed for the physical education section of the day, he truly looked to be having fun.

"So, pretty Kitty, what's got you so spooked?"

Noticing that Kitty seemed slightly, Kitty looked towards him, a sheepish look on her face.

"It's…nothing, just some jerk from before."

"A jerk huh…I know of them alright. Don't worry, they usually go away if you don't give them any recognition."

"Hehe, just having one of those days…say, Jason…have you ever felt…"

"Pryde!"

Before she could finish, the coach called her over, Jason following after her.

"Hey, Amy."

"Check who's here."

The girls from before saw Kitty and Jason walking. When Jason noticed them, he allowed a smirk on his face, which instilled fear into them.

"Pryde, you're late."

Kitty held her head down, but before she could answer, Jason did it himself.

"Sorry about that coach, that's my fault. I'm a transfer, and she helped me find my way. Please don't blame her for anything."

The female coach stroked her chin dutifully.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, if she was helping out a student, then I can't say anything. But, I didn't know that we had a transfer."

Jason didn't lose his composure for even a second, as he answered normally.

"I seem to be getting that a lot. Even the office seemed confused, my papers mustn't of been sent or something."

"Well, either way, it seems like you're here now. So, you, and you three too the long jump. Since you're new here, would you like to go first?"

Jason put on a fake bashful face, and held his hands to his face.

"I couldn't possibly do something like that~ But, if you really insist, then I suppose that I could do it~"

Jason walked over to the long jump area, tapping into an animals power that would allow him to jump higher. Admittingly, it wasn't something Professor would approve of, but in his eyes, he deemed it necessary to do something like this now.

"Well, when you're ready."

"Kay! You got it couch!"

His demeanour changed, as he changed into a cat type. He figured that he would only need a slight boast in jumping, and cats, can jump a little higher than normal people, so it worked out well for him. But, it did give him the tendencies to slack off like a cat, also some hyper feelings when ready to perform tasks too.

Jason set himself up, and then rushed forward, jumping at the appropriate time.

His body went through the air, managing to do a flip at the same time as he did so, impressing the locals around. When he landed at the end, he turned around as he put his hands upwards, and then bowed his head.

"W-Well…that was quite impressive…erm…"

"The names Jason coach!"

Jason licked his hand as if it was a paw, then brushed his head like he was cleaning himself, an aspect of the cat that he didn't like. But Kitty put her hands together, and breathed out "Awwwwww that's adorable~" as the other mean girls had to admit that it was adorable too.

Jason walked back towards Kitty, and gave a gentle smile.

"That was quite fun, huh."

"Wow, I didn't know you could do something like that. You must be a real athlete."

Jason waved his hand sideways.

"Well, I guess that you could say that. Or, maybe I'm just in touch with my inner animal."

"Pryde, it's your turn."

Kitty made a clueless face, as the coach directs her towards the jumping area.

Though Kitty wasn't the best, she had to at least try, and that's what she did.

She ran forward a few paces, but lost her balance, ending up planting her face right into the dirt.

Jason grimaced, as the two girls laughed from behind him, going to her side, and helping her up, seeing her frustrations on her face.

"You okay Kitty?"

"Ugggggggh! I'm not good at this stuff!"

She slapped the sand, then Jason helped her up to her feet.

"Everyone has strengths, and weaknesses, don't worry so much about it."

"You seemed to do it…"

"That's because I've got a certain, gift for athletics. We've all got, different gifts, don't worry."

Kitty didn't know what that meant, but allowed him to lead her off the field.

"Meow! Kitty-cat's got a real balance problem."

One of the mean girls laughed out, as Jason's eyes fell on them.

As soon as they did, they felt cold within their bodies, and withdrew their previous statements, not wanting to be worried, or afraid, or even attacked either.

"Take notes, Pryde. This is how athletes do it."

The other mean girl ran forward, and jumped at the same time, but suddenly, in mid-air, Jason saw that the sand came up as if by some force, forcing the young girls body up, and then she fell down to the ground.

Jason felt suspicions come to him, and looked for the source, not realizing that Kitty was doing the same. Using his eyes, he saw a figure on the roof, waving towards him…no, he was waving towards Kitty.

Turning his neck to the side, he saw Kitty's eyes widen, and then she ran off.

"Kitty wait!"

Despite his words, she ran off anyway, seemingly afraid of something, or someone.

Knowing that the Professor was going to do it anyway, he ran off towards her, so he could see what was going on with her.

* * *

"No…damn it all..."

Kitty wondered off into the drama room, on a stage in fact. Since she came in the back way, she was already on the stage.

Seeing a table, and chair in front of her, the table having a bowl and some fake fruits on it, she went towards the chair, and kicked it off the stage, attempting to control her rage, but it slowly was building up by the second.

She then went to sit down on the table, but she positioned her body in a way that the table actually came upwards from behind, the bowl falling off the table.

"Aaah!"

Kitty jumped, and went to grab the bowl, but like before with the door, her hands went right through, giving her quite the shock, the same time as Jason entered the room, from the formal entrance that people usually used, seeing her display of powers, impressed that she could actually do something like that.

As the bowl fell down to the floor, Kitty put out her finger, pushing it against the bowl to see if her fingers were going to go through, a frightened look on her face. But, when her fingers didn't go through, she looked relieved.

Picking up the stuff, she placed it on the table and walked over to a nearby wall.

"Kitty… Kitty, are you all right?"

Jason asked, seeing Kitty leaning against the back of a what appeared to be a staging production area. She held up what appeared to be a mask that one would use on a stage, and held embarrassed, frustration, and even sadness on her face too.

"I had nothing to do with what happened in the sandpit."

She didn't want the attention on her, not wanting to be blamed for anything, not that he would do that though.

"I know." His gentle words seemed surprising to her, as he made it to the stage, walking up it without a worry. "Kitty. There's no need for masks." He paused, then took a deep breath, and revealed, as she took the mask off her face. "I know what's going on."

"You don't know anything!" She barked back, Jason just staring at her with a mixture of tiredness, and understanding. "And neither does that creepy guy out there!"

It took Jason a second to remember the guys name, then his lips curled upwards.

"Lance? Forget about him, he's a weirdo anyway."

"Well maybe…but still…"

Kitty wasn't sure what to think now. With Lance being as he was, and her own thoughts, she felt confused, even scared.

"Your…erm…how would the Professor…right, gift. That. Your gift, something that you have inside, something that not many people have…your powers."

"Powers…wait, how do you…"

"I saw you, your hand went through that bowl." Kitty's eyes widened in shock, even slight terror too. "You don't have to be afraid."

He attempted to be calm, wanting her to only understand, but it seemed difficult with her state of mind being, as it was.

"Look, I don't want any of this!" Snapping at him, it didn't even make him jitter. "It's, like, hard enough just being normal, you know?"

"I know that. But normal is whatever you perceive as normal."

"Maybe I don't perceive this as normal…I mean, why aren't you more, like I don't know, shocked? You…if you did or not, saw my hand go through something. Can't you see that? It's not normal at all I tell you!"

Jason put up his hands in self defence, then slowly, his body rose up, off the ground.

There was no point in hiding it now, and showed his ability of flight, Kitty's eyes turning to devastation.

"See, I have powers as well."

"B-But you…"

"The same way you can pass through walls. Just like you, one morning I woke up and I had this power. And trust me, I hated it too. I still kinda do actually."

"I don't believe you! This is a trick! No."

Kitty wanted to deny it, but Jason flew closer to her, giving her the kindest look he could muster. He didn't know why, but he wanted too, be kind, he wanted too, he even didn't know. Something about her being devastated, he didn't like, and he wasn't even sure why that was either, it seemed nonsensical to him that he would even be in a predicament like this.

"It isn't a trick, it is my ability. Like on the jumping thing…eeh, long jump. There, you wondered how I could jump so well? The truth is, I used my power to help me. On my own, I could never be that athletically inclined."

"So…you've got powers…a-and you used them…wait, when you first met me, did you know of my powers then?" Jason looked down to the ground as he returned to said ground. "You did…didn't you? Did you…plan this out…? Our meeting…did you…pretend to be lost…?"

Jason looked up to see the hurt in her eyes, and even held some tears.

He didn't think she would be that affected by it. It wasn't like they had spent the entire day together. But still, it seemed like Kitty was quite upset with him, and when people were upset with him, he usually didn't care. But this time…he did.

"Our meeting was planned out, yeah." Kitty put a hand to her mouth, choking back a small sob. "That's because…Kitty, I…hmmmm, you see, I am quite like you…I have these powers too…and it might seem scary, but you know-"

"Go away!" She screamed, bolting for the door. "Don't come near me you liar!"

"Kitty, wait!"

However, she didn't wait, and ran out of the door.

Jason was about to chase after her, when he felt something touch his shoulder.

Turning, he saw that it was Lance, having a menacing look in his eyes, though Jason didn't even seem to care that much.

"Piece of advice, blondie. I'm the only friend that girl's gonna need. And I'll be teaching her what's what. So, you just back yourself off."

Jason got a threat, even the ground shook slightly. Perhaps it was Lance's own emotions that swayed his powers, but it didn't matter to Jason that he could do something like that. He could fly, the power to affect the ground didn't cause him any distress.

"I'm not afraid of you Lance, and if you try and, rock my world, then I'll rock yours, in a bad way. I know that you have the power to create quakes, and such, but that doesn't frighten me. A piece of advice to you, is to leave that girl alone."

Lance didn't even appear threatened by the young boy, and just smirked.

"If that's how you feel then, I can't say anything. But just let's get it straight. The girls with me, got it?"

"If you say so."

Lance smirked, and then left the area.

As soon as he did, Jason took his phone out of his pocket, checked that no one was around, and then dialled his number.

"Hey, Professor." Jason spoke, hearing the Professor answering the phone. "It seems like this is gonna be a little more…problematic than we first thought it would be."

[What do you mean?]

Jason didn't have a good way of putting this, so he could only do it in the bad way.

"Well, I befriended her, like you said. And well…she just found out I'm a mutant, and kinda lied to her, and now she's all pissed off at me, and Lance is threatening me, and seems to want to get to Kitty for some reason. And before you say it, no…this isn't my fault. I didn't do anything about this, I just did what I thought was the best, and then stuff went like this, I blame society for this…somehow anyway…it seems like it."

[Sounds like Lance could be trouble. If he bonds with Kitty, we may not be able to reach her.]

"I agree. He's clearly a bad egg, way worse than me. Knowing him, he'll probably want to abuse her powers in someway."

[You have to stay with it, Jason. I don't want to lose her. Whatever obstacles get in the way, remember they can be overcome. Xavier out.]

Jason, didn't exactly feel good about that, he really didn't feel good.

"Easier said than done Prof."

Sighing out, Jason put down his phone, and went to search for Kitty.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Jean was cruising around in Jason's car.

The windows were down, the music from the stereo was blasting, and she even did something quite unlike Jean, and wore some sunglasses on the top of her head. The sun shone down from the heavens above, and the road was pretty open, all in all, a good place for her to drive.

"I can see why he loves this car…oooh the seats alone feel good…"

Jean truly was having a good time.

Though she didn't have any destination in mind per-say, and she hadn't seen Scott, or Kurt in a little while, she just drove towards the town, and maybe going to the cd shop so she could go and get the cd she promised Jason.

But right now, that didn't seem to matter.

She was enjoying her ride too much, she didn't want to give that up either.

But then, she heard the song that came on the radio, a song by one of her favourite artists, slapping the steering wheel, and appreciated the car all the same, even more so than she did before, it sounded great in the car.

"Ooh yeah~ I've gotta borrow this car more often!"

Jean had a blast.

Though she wasn't really a car person, Jason's car was something she enjoyed. She loved the feeling of everything that she was going through. It truly was something that she was enjoying, and she wasn't going to stop enjoying it either.

But then, tragedy struck.

"Aaaaah!"

She didn't see it coming until the last second, swerving out of the way…but the mirror on the side of the car broke off, and she heard a beeping of another car too.

Looking towards the one who did it, she saw that it was Scott that had done it, and her eyes widened in pure terror. It was made more apparent that the mirror was broken clean off, and probably had some scrapes on the side too.

Getting out of the car, she walked towards Scott's paused car, and saw Kurt there too.

"Scott, what the…w-why are you here…?"

It took Scott a few moments to collect himself, tilting his head to match her own.

"Logan's in trouble!" He hurriedly said, but then saw the grim expression on her face. "W-What is it Jean?"

She pointed backwards towards the car.

Looking at the damages, both Kurt, and Scott grimaced.

""Ooh crap…this is gonna be scarier than Logan…""

Jean put a hand to her mouth, not wanting to cry, but felt like she was going to cry. This, was something that she didn't think that she would have to deal with…but, she was now, she knew that she would have to do this.

"Oh no…Jason! It was Scott!"

"Jean!"

Jean turned her worried eyes towards Scott.

"Scott…w-we've got to fix this before he gets back…r-right…?"

Nodding towards her, Scott hopped out of the car, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Jean, we've got this now. We'll sort out the car…especially after everything is going on…oooh, I can't handle it…Jean, we have to do something…ooh, after helping Logan!"

"Logan?" She parroted. "What's going on?"

Kurt clicked his fingers together, becoming hastily.

"No time! We've gotta go!"

"Right." Jean changed demeanour, becoming more serious. "Let's go."

Jean got back into the car, after grabbing the broken mirror and putting it into the car…she didn't want to die.

* * *

It took around ten minutes to find Kitty.

He searched for her using his power once getting changed into normal clothes, sniffing the air for everything that he could need, and used the same thing he did before to track her, and finally did find her, sitting down outside of the school, on the steps, overlooking the street before her.

The expression on her face told him everything he needed to know, and he didn't like that she had such expressions on her face.

"Hey there, Kitty."

Greeting casually, she turned towards him with a pained expression.

"Go away…"

She dismissed him, but she wouldn't do something like that.

"Sorry, can't do that." He plopped a seat next to her, so she shuffled away. "Look, about earlier…yeah, I must've freaked you out, huh. I'm sorry about that, I…well, I did mean to deceive you actually."

"Wow, someone admitting that they actually wanted to do that. Like that's, incredible."

To Jason, it sounded like she was being sarcastic, and honestly, he couldn't blame her either.

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic."

"I wasn't." She explained. "I, actually was trying to be…I don't know…my head is so confused. I feel sick. Everything's changed, it keeps changing. I've found out that I'm like a freak or something-"

"You're not a freak."

"Then, what am I!?"

Jason took a breath, and inched closer.

"You're the girl that helped me find my way when I didn't know where to go."

"That was a lie…"

"Maybe it was, but you still helped me. You didn't need to, I was just some stranger at that point to you. Even now…"

Kitty collected her thoughts, and then addressed him.

"Is Jason even your real name?"

"It is, that's not a lie."

Gently explaining that to her, she looked at him with a perplexed face.

"Then…what am I…?"

"You're just a girl, like everyone else. The only difference is, you've got a superpower. You can, go through walls. The mechanics behind it would take a little while to explain, but you've got a certain, gene inside of you, that makes you, different to others, gives you powers. My power itself is to have different abilities from animals, and you apparently can defy the laws of physics...is that physics...whatever, yeah you can do that, and phase through solid objects."

Kitty held a hand to her mouth, giggling sweetly.

"D-Don't think I'm gonna trust you…"

"I'd be worried if you did fully trust me. I lied to you, I don't have an excuse. That's my bad, and that's something I'll have to live with. You see, my Professor, runs a certain, school, that helps people like us with powers."

"There's like others?"

Jason's lips curled upwards.

"That's right. There are others. There are all around the world, people like us. And if you give me an hour, to convince you to come with us, then I'd be appreciative. If, after that hour, I just convince you that I'm a nut, then I'll leave you alone, I promise."

An hour of her life, didn't seem bad. And she had to admit that she was curious about how to use her powers. If only for that reason, she was going to listen to what he had to say. But, she still wasn't fully convinced.

"Alright then…so, how do I control my powers?"

"Come with me, I'll help you."

Jason got off the stairs, and offered his hand towards her.

Kitty looked at him…this day truly was confusing for her. She, didn't think that she would be in these kind of situations. But, it wasn't going to be so bad to just follow him. If she could just follow him, then she would be able to find some stuff.

Accepting her destiny, she took his hand, and together they walked off.

* * *

Around fifty minutes later, Jason and Kitty walked around towards a deserted park of the school. Around the back, near the office of the school, so they could do things, and be alone. Things, to do with their powers.

"So, you're like, animal man, there's a boy with eye lasers, there's another boy that can teleport, and there's a girl that can move things with her mind, and even read minds as well? Am I right there…?"

"That's right, that's the gist of it. Those are the students so far, and you could be one of them."

Kitty furrowed her eyebrows, not sure what she was supposed to think.

"It seems too good to be true."

"I thought the same before I got to know the Professor. He's like the Dad of the group, he's really cool, and sometimes if you're really good, you get a cookie~."

"We really get cookies?"

Jason smiled even more than he usually did, some reason he didn't know.

"Sometimes yeah. And I know…it seems insane of what is happening. Your powers, they just come from nowhere, right? Maybe you had a dream or something? I remember when I first became aware of my powers, I had dreams that weren't normal."

"A dream…I had a dream of falling last night, and…I fell through the floor to the basement."

Jason guessed that she would have a dream like that.

"Right, that makes sense. So, do you want to try your powers?"

Jason asked, as Kitty looked at him curiously.

"Sure! W-What do I do?"

Jason looked around, and then saw a tree.

"Try and go through that tree." He ran over to the tree, and beckoned her over. "Come on, give it a try. All you have to do is believe…I know that sounds cliché and such, but you don't have to worry Kitty. I'm right here. And no one's around. It's alright."

Just hearing that gave her the confidence to carry on.

Slowly, Kitty touched the tree, and then concentrated. Then, her hand went through the tree, surprising herself. More and more of her body went through the trees, and she gained confidence by the second.

Once getting through the tree, Jason who was on the other side gained a gentle smile.

"See? You did it."

"Yes!" Kitty hugged onto Jason's body, as he felt complicated. "Aaha! Thank you Jason! Really! This is so cool! Like, I could pretty much do anything now!"

"I dunno about anything, but you could use your powers in a few different ways." Jason stopped as he sniffed the air. "We've got company, your old buddy Lance."

"L-Lance is here?"

Jason looked left, as Kitty did the same thing.

It took about half a minute for him to come out, but that's what he did, and looked pissed off with Jason.

"What did I say about staying away from her?"

"Sorry, I've never listened to orders before, unless you're someone I respect, and you're not someone I respect, sorry."

He looked nonchalantly, Lance then looking towards Kitty.

"Hey Kitty, don't listen to him. He's only trying to get you into their weirdo club. You don't need them, stick with me. I'll help you use your powers the right way."

"You mean for breaking things, and probably becoming a jewel thief, yeah."

Lance clicked his tongue, clearly frustrated.

"I've just had about enough of you!"

Lance placed his hand outwards, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Around the area, the landscape began to shake, Lance's powers activating, and Jason knew exactly where they were going, right for him.

"Get out the way!"

Jason pushed Kitty away just in time for his body to fall down into a hole that Lance made, trapping his body down into the earth and it closed up above his head, not having time to save both him and Kitty with flying so chose to save Kitty instead.

Kitty's eyes widened in horror, as Lance's own eyes turned very happy, like he was having his Birthday.

"Jason…Jason!" Kitty called, but there was no reply. "H-Hey! Jason! C-Come on! Come out already!"

Kitty went to rush towards the area he was in, but Lance had made it to Kitty, grasping her forearm so she couldn't leave.

"Wait a second Kitty, you don't need him. Come with me."

"N-No! Let go of me!"

Kitty attempted to get away from Lance, but he was stronger than she was, keeping her wrists tightly together.

"Now, come on Kitty. Don't be mean, come and help me break into the office."

"No! Go away!"

Kitty, using her powers, phased her wrists out of the boys grasp, and put distance between them.

"Kitty, don't-"

As Lance was about to finish, Jason burrowed out of the earth, pulling himself out of the ground, and then stood up tall. Kitty looked relieved, Lance looking pissed off, Jason himself groaned as the light touched him.

"Stupid light…can't see much like this…" Jason took a breath, turning his power into strength. "That's better."

"H-How did you!?"

Lance didn't know of Jason's powers, not really. So, he didn't know how the heck Jason actually did something like that.

While having a cool expression, Jason explained.

"I used the moles power of burrowing. To be honest, I was a little worried for a few moments. But then, I heard that Kitty was in trouble, so I couldn't stay silent either. So, I came up here. Gotta admit though, burrowing from the earth upwards. I've always been going down first. But either way, I don't think that you should stay near Kitty anymore."

"Then, let's rock!"

Lance put his hands out, and was about to activate his powers, when Jason charged for him, shoulder barging him, and then he went through the window to the schools office, Jason grimacing at the sight.

"Oops…shouldn't of used rhino strength huh…"

"You're okay!"

Kitty once again hugged onto him, Jason didn't know how to feel about that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Oh, I best go and make sure that Lance in there isn't dead…Professor would kill me."

Before Kitty could reply, Jason tapped into the birds flight and flew towards the window.

Not wanting to be left behind, Kitty rushed for the building, phasing through the walls.

Getting inside of the office, she saw that Lance was on his feet, though looked dizzy. Jason stood near the door, and Kitty was closest to Lance, seeing a stand off between the two of them, like two animals about to fight.

"Lucky shot."

Lance guffawed.

"Luck didn't have anything to do with it. Now, if you want to fight, I don't mind. I've never fought anyone with such…shaking powers before, it does seem interesting to say the least."

Lance glared towards Jason who took a few steps closer, releasing a small growling sound.

Lance, didn't want to deal with that, not wanting to be pushed with such strength again, so he did the only thing that he could, turning towards Kitty, and lunged for her, Kitty being in surprise, and couldn't react in time.

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing!?"

Kitty demanded when he grabbed her wrists, and the boy himself just showed a slight smile.

"Come on, Kitty."

Kitty once again struggled with the young man, as Jason heard some sounds coming from down the corridor, thanks to his hearing, him being in a dog form right now, believing that it would be the best form to use.

Going to the door, Jason changed into the gorilla mode, grasping the handle, and then ripped the door open, to reveal Kitty's parents. Her Father, and Mother rushed through the door, the Mother staying near Jason, as the Father rushed closer, near a bookshelf.

"Let go of my daughter!"

Jason looked towards the elder man with a renewed sense of feelings, due to how he was standing up to someone that had powers, he presumed that he knew that Lance had powers, based off the shaking from before.

"Far enough, old man!"

Lance activated his shaking ability, causing the bookshelf near him to fall. But before it could Jason used his enhanced strength to force it away from him and looked towards Kitty, the girl being dragged away by Lance.

"No, stop!"

"They're just gonna confuse you, Kitty." He lied to her, and then placed his hand towards a nearby wall, still holding onto her arm tightly. "We're out of here!"

"Kitty, please." The Mother pleaded, standing near her husband. "We can work through this together."

"Let go of me!"

Once again, Kitty demanded, but Lance didn't want to hear any of it, continuing to use his powers.

"We're in control now. We make our own way."

As he said that, the wall crumbled down, big enough for a body or two to fit through.

Kitty's Father placed out his hands, wanting Kitty to stop moving.

"Kitty, I've pushed you to this, I know. I wanted to pretend nothing was wrong. I'm not perfect. I'm learning. Just like you are."

Kitty's eyes turned teary as Jason moved closer and closer, fully intending to stop the man before he could take Kitty away from her parents, knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer anyway.

"Daddy?"

How gentle her words were, and how tender her tears were, told Jason that this was a true family, something he wished he could have again.

"Forget them! Come on! I'm bringing this place down!"

Lance tightened his hands, and pushed more of his power around him. Jason peered upwards, seeing the roof was going to gave in, and the parents didn't have any defence against that, huddling together on the ground, so he used his strength of an elephant to use a combination of precise timed kicks, and punches, smashing through the roof that fell, protecting the parents from suffering any injury.

"Kitty, you told me that you might be a freak now, and I said that you're an ordinary girl. Well, that's not quite right. You're not really ordinary at all. An ordinary girl, is different to you. You're kind, sweet, and kinda weird too." Kitty frowned at that last one, but Jason continued while jumping, and doing a propeller like kick, smashing some of the roof away from Kitty's parents. "But most of all, your parents love you. Don't…allow Lance to take that away…trust me, a parents love is…very precious."

Those words, touched Kitty more than she thought they would, bringing more tears to her eyes.

"Please, Kitty. Listen to him!"

Kitty's Mother pleaded harder than before, as Jason did some karate like movements, smashing some of the roof away from the parents, wishing Kitty would make a choice, not wanting her to go with Lance, but if he moved, then the parents would be crushed.

Kitty's Father took in a deep breath, speaking sincerely.

"Sweetheart, we love you."

Lance seemed to be angered by that, but even Jason didn't know why either.

"They're too late! You're with me now!"

Kitty used her power this time, snatching her hand out of Lance's, phasing right through it.

"No! I'm not!"

Changing direction, she briskly walked over to her parents, as Lance ground his teeth together.

That however reacted to his emotions, and the building came down even more, a huge chunk of rubble falling right on top of Kitty's body, her parents looking on, extreme amounts of fear dancing within their eyes, Lance using this time to get out of there, Jason murmuring "Coward." and then looked towards the place Kitty was briefly, before continuing to protect her parents.

"No! Kitty."

The wife hugged onto her husband very tightly, a sob or two expressing her mouth.

"My little girl."

Even Kitty's Father looked like he was going to break down in tears.

Jason didn't know how to feel about it. Of course he was sad, and he couldn't use another ability right now to smell her out, to see if she was alive or not. That was, also a limitation on his powers. If he tried to use more than one aspect of an animal at the same time, it was be quite difficult, more strenuous on his psyche.

However, just as the parents were giving up hopes, Kitty's body phased through the rubble that crushed her, relief dancing through the Mother's and Father's eyes, even Jason seemed to be relieved as well.

"Kitty."

"Oh, Kitty."

Kitty came up to her parents, hugging them tightly, as Jason looked on, and secretly wished that he could have a moment like that. A single moment with family. Something, he wouldn't be able to have.

"Erm, not to cut into family reunion, but could you maybe…I don't know, get us out of here pretty Kitty before I get crushed again? And you three of course, but I've already been buried once today, I don't want to do that again."

Kitty gave a sheepish look to her face, nodding her head.

"Okay. Like, everybody grab onto me. I'll get us out."

Nodding at her, everyone took a hold of Kitty, her parents holding onto her shoulders, while Kitty and Jason naturally just held hands, without even realizing, then they walked forward together, escaping the crumbling down building.

Once getting out of the building, Charles was waiting outside, looking towards each of them. Seeing Jason, he tilted his head up, as the young boy gave a thumbs up, a relieved look on his face at the same time as being on Charles too.

"Yes, Kitty." Charles spoke, as they neared them, Jason breaking hands with Kitty, and placed a hand on the back of Charles wheelchair. "It is a gift. And you've used it well."

Kitty turned to her Mother, and then hugged onto her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." She didn't even need to apologize to her, the Mother already forgiving her. She then turned to her Father. "And, Daddy, these people, they, like, want to help me. I trust them."

As she said that, she looked towards Jason who looked oblivious to what she was saying.

"I know, sweetie. And so, do I. Professor, I think we have some things to talk about."

Charles had a thankful smile towards Jason, knowing that he had a part to play in this, Jason looking towards him with a fleeting smile, that soon returned to normal, his face looking a little stoic. Charles was a little surprised, as he rarely saw Jason smile genuinely, and could tell between fake and genuine, and that was, genuine.

"Yes, we do."

"But…" Kitty cut in. "Erm…Professor, do I get a cookie now? For being a good girl?"

Charles looked baffled, as did her parents, Jason's eyes slowly turning away.

"A cookie? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, like Jason said that if we're good, we're awarded with cookies. I like choc chip myself."

Charles turned towards Jason, who had a feeling he was looking, so looked right back.

"Jason, what did you tell this girl exactly?"

"The truth, that's all."

His answer was vague, even his expression seemed to indicate that he was having a little of a joke now.

"I don't recall giving out cookies."

"Storm does sometimes, at least to me…say, I just thought, if there aren't spare rooms…where is Kitty going to sleep?" Charles looked away, telling Jason everything he needed to know. "There are spare rooms, aren't there?"

"Well…the thing is…you see, it was finished yesterday, and it's only one, and Kitty is a young girl so having a room to herself is…"

Jason turned towards Kitty, and seemingly hatched a plan.

"Do you snore?"

"Not that I know of."

Kitty answered truthfully, so Jason nodded his head, putting his hand on Charles shoulder.

"Then, I want to sleep with Kitty."

[WHAT!?]

Jason jumped back as the parents, and Charles roared, Kitty's face flashing through several shades of red.

"What…ooh, you thought I meant…ooh no. I mean, share a room, that's all. Kurt…can have the new room. I don't mind sharing with a girl. As long as she doesn't snore or anything, then I'm content with everything else."

Charles placed a hand on his forehead, sighing deeply, as Kitty looked quite eager for the arrangement, her parents on the other hand, wasn't so much accepting of that.

* * *

A day or so later, Jean, Scott, and Kurt all looked at Jason's car, seeing that it looked in pristine condition. All of the marks were off it, and the window, while the backing was a different colour to the colour of the black car, was right back where it belonged.

All three of them…truly looked frightened. All three of them knew that if something was found out, they were going to be in for it, no mistaken. It truly wouldn't be a mistake either, anything could happen, and they didn't want that.

"See Jean? I told you, we'd get it back as new."

Scott comforted the panicked looking Jean.

"Except for the mirror…"

"Well, it was the best we could do."

Kurt this time stepped in and spoke.

Jean didn't feel relieved.

"One of us is going to die when he realizes that mirror is different."

"Hey, maybe he won't even notice!"

Kurt was optimistic at best, but truly, it wasn't something that the others shared.

But then Jason came walking up with Kitty, showing her around the mansion on the behest of Charles, and the other adults, barring Logan that was.

"And these are Scott, Jean, and Kurt." Pointing towards them as he spoke, they all looked mortified. "This is Kitty, she's new."

They could only wave weakly, almost like they were afraid at the same time.

"They don't say much…do they?"

Kitty sweatdropped, seeing that no one was willing to talk.

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Usually they never shut up. This makes a good change actually."

Kitty hummed to herself, not really sure what to make of it.

Jason looked towards the car, Jean and the others stiffening.

"So, Jean. How's my car?"

"G-Great…" She sobbed out, handing the keys to him. "S-She handles like a dream…l-love her…and you…y-you know, I've always thought t-that you were really a lovely person…a-and, I want to make your life easier from now on…"

"We all do!"

Kurt chimed in, feeling the fear deep inside of his heart.

Jason looked bewildered for a few moments.

"Okay…that's great. So, it seems like the car is in tip top shape. Cool, well done Jean. I had a sinking feeling that something happened to her, but she seems fine. Dodged a bullet or what? Phew. Well, Jean. Since she looks good, even looking to have been washed as well, you didn't have to do that."

"R-Right…y-you trusted me with your car, and all…"

Jason nodded as he walked towards the car door…but stopped when he looked at the window on the car, the side mirror that was.

Jean, Scott, and Kurt backed away, Kitty not sure what was going on now.

Jason inspected the mirror, the three suspicious looking ones all felt like shedding large tears.

"So…it seems like she's gained a new mirror…" Jason's angry eyes turned towards the three of them, and this time they did sob. "So, Jean, I trust you with her…and she loses her mirror…? Did you think I didn't even see this?"

Jean placed a hand by her mouth, controlling her sobbing.

Jason walked over towards a lamppost on the inside of the garden. Gently placing a hand on the lamppost, Jason wrapped his arms and then lifted it out of the ground, the three of them shaking with new fear.

"Sometimes, I can be nice, sometimes I'm not. Sometimes I'm kind, sometimes I really can be quite mean too."

Kurt, and Jean shared a look, nodding at one another.

""It was Scott's driving that did it!""

"J-Jean! Kurt!"

They apologized to Scott within their minds, and then teleported away thanks to Kurt's ability.

Scott felt betrayed, Jason giving him a smile, as Kitty went to his side, wondering what he was going to do.

"Scott, my old nemesis. Usually, I do take the high road…but when it's my car, my pride and joy. I am not a nice person. Do you have anything to say in your defence before I pass judgement on you my sunglasses wearing comrade?"

Scott looked down at the ground…

But then made a split second decision.

"I want to live!"

Scott bolted away, Jason's eyes broadening with annoyance.

"Don't think so!"

Jason chased after Scott, swinging around the lamppost like a bat, igniting immense fear in the young glasses wearing boy. Kitty giggled to herself, knowing that despite being weird, she was going to have a good time here.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of it! Episode two, with the ending of Jason attempting to kill Scott. But, it seemed like he bonded quite well with Kitty, quite the stark contrast to one another huh. Energetic and bubbly, and stoic and calm, quite the mesh. We even saw a new ability of burrowing from Jason too.**

 **And comes to the pairing. Got to say, I was quite, shocked that so many wanted Kitty honestly. But, I can see why as she's pretty cool. And as shown in this chapter, they do seem to bounce off one another quite well, even bringing out Jason's more, nicer qualities that he hasn't shown to the others just yet, besides Charles that is. So yeah, seems like that's the pairing. It's going to be fun writing for them!**

 **And also, it seems like a fair few of you wish to have other marvel characters be like, guests or something I suppose. Like team ups, and such. I'm not opposed to that, it would be interesting, especially with certain characters. There are a few people I read in the reviews that popped up a few times, like Spiderman who I quite like as a character, some of the Avengers I also saw, and** **I don't know if I could ever do him justice as he's just really awesome, but I would love to include Deadpool in here somewhere.**

 **I did think of a funny moment where he tries to hit on both Kitty and Jason, and might even suggest a threeway or something since he pretty much hits on anyone, female or male. Maybe he could be a teen Deadpool, since most of them are teens in X Men Evolution. Just a stray thought, I dunno. But yeah, if you want any marvel characters here that didn't appear in the original, then please suggest, and some story plots that they could do would be appreciative too!**

 **Well, until next time where Rogue comes in, Jason's gonna have quite the, interesting relationship with her. How that comes about, well find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **suntan140; Yeah, they are gonna be quite awesome~ In this chapter, they do start bonding slowly.**

 **In Brightest Day; They really can be so adorable, can't they? And thanks!**

 **ShadeAkami; Well, I do watch more than just anime you know? Eh, okay, no offence taken, I guess. No worries~ Glad it did~ He's a pretty complex kind of guy, as shown in the last two, and even in this, chapter. Does he? Well, that's, interesting. Yup, she's his love interest they'll balance one another out. Well, thanks, I'll try my best~ Hehe, he's gonna appear more in this chapter, to show the, unique dynamic that they have with one another. He will do, somewhere anyway~ He, actually kinda doesn't really know that he did, he just did what he thought was natural, just like when he asked Kitty's mother if his joke, was ice breaking. Well, they won't share a room...just yet anyway. Okay, cool~ Scott indeed doesn't wanna piss off Jason. And okay, hope you enjoyed it~**

 **Anime PJ; Aaah, don't worry about Rogue though, she is going to be paired with someone. And yeah, they are quite adorable together, huh. They do have quite an, I'd say interesting relationship with one another, and it will be explored, as Charles is tied to his past, at least a little bit, but I can't say exactly how that is just yet. I thought that would be good, showing how it really does affect him, as normal Jason wouldn't even consider that, nor would he use words like 'kay' and appear all upbeat, well not yet anyway. Mess with his car, and Jason's gonna come for you. That's actually a brilliant idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **hellspam; Aah, thanks! It can only go up from here. The Hulk huh, that would be quite interesting. Lady Death. I'll have to admit, I don't know much about her, but I'll be looking her up, along with the other suggestions that others have given if I don't know who they are, so she very well could appear. Cool story ideas, I'll take them into consideration! Squirrel girl would be interesting.**

 **maxbrevan; Thanks, glad you like it. Yes, it is only a single pairing. Friends with benefits? Eh, not that I can think of honestly. I don't see Jason doing that. And yeah, here's Rogue!**

 **mslmob12; I guess he could do that, it is an animal after all. Yeah, I don't see why he couldn't.**

 **Outlaw; Well, you'll find your answer embedded in this chapter. Taryn and Kitty are going to have a, unique dynamic. Yeah, I could do that, just have to watch them again, it was a little while ago since I saw them honestly. I could see that happening yeah~ Oh, I forgot about that, yeah I could add that. Yeah, I guess that it could be that yeah. That actually would be a good villain yeah. That seems like a great story line, thank you! That would be quite interesting actually, would give him some family huh~**

 **Guest 1; She will get love, don't worry.**

 **TryonPlays; Thanks!**

 **Guest 2; They are quite adorable together~ He is quite dangerous, I can't deny that. Those are some great ideas thanks for the suggestions! I will probably use some of those ideas actually. Hehe, that does seem like quite a good team actually. And that sounds good, actually, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 3; I could see him doing that, actually. And yeah, he'd probably take control over that as well. Haha, that would be quite funny actually. The fourth wall basically is going to be torn asunder when it comes up. Yeah, that would be interesting, just got to read up on Lady Death first of all.**

 **Primevere; Aah, thank you! No, sorry. One of those times were it is exclusively Jason and one girl.**

 **Legend3881; It would probably be The Flash actually, if I do DC.**

 **Naroku; Thanks. Well, people do have preferences, and I personally like them both pretty equally for different reasons. It's weird, huh. Well, I guess when people are used to it, it might seem weird. And while it is, for this story, it wouldn't work. And thank you!**

 **Ragna; She is indeed. Well, it would've been only girls who are in X-Men Evolution, and though Pyslocke is cool, and she seemingly was planned to be in it, she originally wasn't, so she wouldn't of been a choice here, nor any other female that isn't in X-Men Evolution. And yeah, it would be between The Flash, or Supergirl, or even Legends, and it wouldn't be her, it probably would be either Sarah, or Caitlin, depending on which series I did.**

 **Guest 4; Thank you! No, this isn't going to turn into a harem story. And thanks, glad that you enjoyed that story too~**

 **Sparky548; Aah, thank you very much! Well, here's the update!**

 **blackmoon FierceGods 15; Hey, no worries, real life takes priority over these things. Aah, thanks! Always loved this since I was a kid, and thought that it would be good to give it a watch. Eeh, that would be a good idea, but he's gonna be with Kitty. You never know, he might gain something like that. I suppose, if it was like a snake, through his teeth, if it as like a bee's sting, then I dunno about that. He can speak to animals yeah, he hinted it last chapter when he said he'd speak with Kitty if she was a cat, as he can 'do' that. And that would be quite cool, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, that would be pretty funny~ That would be quite funny too, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Rogue**

"Hah!"

"Good try, but it ain't gonna work with me!"

Logan blocked a direct punch towards his face from Logan, and returned it. Jason blocked the punch, and got into a fist fight with Logan, matching him surprisingly blow for blow. Though if Logan had his metal claws out, the fight would end differently.

Then, Jason saw his opportunity, and took it.

"Try this!"

Dropping his body down to the ground, Jason swept under his leg, but Logan saw it coming, jumping upwards to avoid, only to return the gesture with a fist downwards towards Jason, using gravity to aid him in his quest.

"Sorry Brit, I won't be able to have this happen to me!"

But Jason flew his body backwards, and then did a back flip, turning his animal power into the power of an elephant, for enhanced strength. It was something that he did when he needed extra punching power.

"Grr, calling me Brit…"

In truth, though he seemed aggravated, he didn't mind if Logan called him that. It was just his thing, and he could respect that. Actually, he respected Logan as a whole.

"You're a Brit, the Elf's an Elf, that's all there is too. And then there's half pint too."

At the mention of Kitty, Jason paused for a brief second, his mind drifting to the bubbly teen.

Logan seemed to notice something, a sly smile on his face.

"Awww, don't tell me Brit has a little something for the newest arrival?"

Jason scoffed at the idea that he had anything for Kitty, throwing his shirt to the side, sweat glistening his form.

"What? No, I don't have anything for her, beyond that she doesn't piss me off like Scott, and now Jean sometimes when she damaged my car…damn it all, you lend your car, and then they go and do that."

"No point complaining about it bub. You lent it, and you suffer the consequences too."

He couldn't actually argue against that, he was telling the truth actually.

"Yeah…you got me there, can't deny that. but still…eeeh, I'm tempted to go and slice through Scott's tires to get my own payback. But knowing Professor, he wouldn't want me to do something like that either."

"Speaking of…" Logan looked at his watch, seeing the time. "If Charles sees you in here for much longer, he's gonna become pissed."

"Why?"

Jason didn't know the time, he didn't have a watch, and in the danger room, there wasn't any clocks around. Though, he presumed that he could just ask the computer for the time, he just couldn't be all that bothered.

"You've got school in 45 minutes."

Jason took in a breath, deactivating his power.

"My, I didn't know it was that time already. I was having so much fun training."

Logan's lips curled upwards into an unnatural smile.

"That's why I like ya kid. You're the only one that takes training seriously."

It was true.

The others did train when required, but Jason went out of his way to actually train with Logan no less, someone notorious to have such hard training methods. But to Jason, he really did enjoy the times he had with Logan.

"That's what we're here for, to train and harness the powers inside of us."

"Too true kid, too true."

Jason allowed a small smile to appear on his mouth, as Logan did the same.

They had a, mutual respect for one another, and could relate to one another more than the others. It was odd, the friendship between the two of them, but they did have something going on between the two of them.

* * *

"Hey, good morning guys!"

Kitty sprang into the kitchen, to see Scott, Jean, and…Kurt, sat around the table. Scott, and Jean acknowledged Kitty's appearance, both murmuring "Morning…" towards her, and then continued their conversation.

"Heya Kitty! What's going on!?"

"N-Nothing I'm fine."

She answered surprisingly shyly for a girl like she was.

Jean and Scott, she was fine with. She didn't mind them at all, and generally got along with them quite well, she couldn't deny that.

But Kurt…

He himself, was alright. Something's he did, did bug her, but most of the time he was alright. The only thing was…Kurt looked different.

While she didn't want it to be an issue, she was just a little, frightened of his appearance. But she tried her best to go through it and stop trying to think about it, even if it was an appearance that she wouldn't be able to get used too easily.

The thing she expected, or rather hoped to see, wasn't in the kitchen, not eating breakfast.

Taking out a bowl of cereal, and milk, she poured herself some, then sat down at the table.

"Hey Kitty! What's going on!?"

Kurt tried to get her attention, but she just buried her nose into the bowl, not wanting to speak to him right now, not because she disliked him or anything. But, because of something deep inside of her, living a sheltered life, and seeing Kurt's, demonic like appearance, wasn't something that she was used too.

"Hey Kitty, isn't it your, first day of school?"

Jean broke the ice seeing the uncomfortableness of the young girl.

"O-Oh yeah, it is my first day…"

As she said that, she looked around the room, but couldn't see the person that she wanted to see the most at this time.

Noticing that, Scott questioned the young girl.

"Something wrong Kitty?"

Kitty giggled cutely, albeit nervously as well.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She answered softly, looking around. "Say…so, where's Jason…?"

"Oh, I don't know at all. He'll be around, somewhere."

Jean shrugged her shoulders too, as Scott spoke those words.

Kitty herself hung her head down, and just ate her cereal.

"So, you've been spending a fair time with Jason, huh Kitty."

Jean brought up, actually astonished that she managed to actually get close enough to him to actually speak about such things, whatever things were. The most they got, wasn't anything to write home about.

"Huh…o-oh yeah, we spend time together, no big deal."

"No big deal…yeah right, that's actually huge Kitty."

Scott commented, Kitty being bewildered.

"Why?"

She didn't know why it would be huge. It just seemed normal to her, it didn't seem all that impressive when he and she seemed to get along quite well. Even if he was unnaturally quiet, they always seemed to be getting along.

"Because, besides you, and sometimes Kurt, he doesn't speak to either of us unless he has too, and you can tell in his voice that he doesn't want to do that. Well, it seems like he's taken a liking to you Kitty…how's Taryn gonna take this…?"

Kitty didn't hear the last part of what Jean said, but she was happy to know things like this.

"Really? That's like totally cool! I wonder why though…"

Neither Jean nor Scott had an answer. Even Kurt seemed to be bewildered by what was going on either.

"Honestly, we couldn't tell you. Even we don't really know how his head works. He doesn't open up to us that often, or if at all actually." Jean admitted sheepishly. "N-Not to say he's a bad guy or anything. If there's one of us in trouble, he'd come and help and all…but, he's kind of a…eeh…"

"Loner."

Scott finished off for her, Jean hanging her head down.

"Scott…"

Jean didn't want there to be another fight, hoping that Jason wasn't secretly listening into the conversation with his super hearing that he has.

"That's what he is though. He doesn't bother hanging out with us. We've asked, and he doesn't want too. So, what else can you call him?"

"He really doesn't hang out with you?"

Kitty pried into the conversation, Scott nodding his head.

"He doesn't bother."

"Well that's funny, because we went to the mall yesterday, and hung out all day, well at least the parts where he wasn't in school."

That news was devastating to all of them.

"Geez girl! Do you have hypnotic powers or something?" Kurt wanted answers, Kitty slightly worried on revealing. "But seriously, it seems like you've got have some kind of power to actually make him do things with you."

Kitty wondered about that, if she actually did have some kind of powers over the young boy. If she did, then she didn't know about it.

At that time, Jason himself walked into the room, everyone's eyes going towards him, not sure how much he really heard of the conversation between the two of them. They saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt, he hadn't bothered putting it on since his training with Logan, so it showed off his abs, among other things, Jean's, and Kitty's eyes drawn to his naked upper body, both having slightly pink cheeks.

But also, there was a certain…tension within the room.

It could be felt by everyone in the room. Jason, and Scott, didn't glare at one another, but shared a look between them. If the tension could be cut, a sword would be needed between the two of them, it was that thick.

While seemingly ignoring everyone, went into the cupboard.

"Good morning Jason!" Kurt greeted, Jason nodding as he continued on. "Danger room session with Logan?"

"Yup."

He didn't stop going towards the cupboard as he answered.

"Maaaan dude, you're the only one who likes doing that."

"So I've been told."

Making it to the cupboard, the tension between Scott, and Jason slowly dissipated.

Rummaging through it, Jason took out a single banana, and ate it, slowly going towards the door.

"H-Hey Jason, good morning."

Kitty wished that she didn't stutter that out, but it came out like that.

The rest of the room leaned closer, as he actually stopped, and faced Kitty, a tiny smile on his lips, Jean thought that she was seeing things when she saw that smile. It wasn't big, it was quite tiny. But, it was there all the same.

"Morning pretty Kitty. Your first day of school is, today, right?"

"Hehe, y-yeah, nervous."

Jason waved his hand at her.

"Don't be, it isn't scary, unless we're talking about the Principal, that chick is quite scary, especially with her real form…never mind. So, need a ride?"

Jean and Scott shared a baffled look. Neither of them had ever seen Jason go out of his way for someone. Especially someone that he hardly knew as well. It was just, baffling that they were like that together.

"Really…I mean sure! If you're offering!"

"I don't mind, we're going in the same direction anyway. It's fine. I'll be leaving in ten."

"G-Great, then I'll be ready!"

"Make sure that you are."

With those words, Jason walked out of the room, leaving the entire room baffled, besides Kitty who rushed through the breakfast that she had, and then rushed out of the room, leaving Jean, Scott, and Kurt to be blinking, staring at one another.

"How in the heck did that just happen?"

Scott was the most baffled of the three. In all his time knowing the blonde, he never really showed such things, and if he didn't do something like that, then he wouldn't really believe Jason could be that kind to people.

* * *

A while later, in Jason's car, he and Kitty drove towards the school. The ride itself wasn't bad, but it wasn't really talkative, though Kitty was trying her best to communicate with Jason, the best that she could anyway.

"So, school huh…"

She tried to break the ice, but she didn't know what else to say, it seemed quite difficult for her to even think about.

"Yup, school."

His answer wasn't leaving a lasting impression on her.

So, she thought of something, and conveyed her worries towards him.

"You know…Kurt, and all…"

"What about him?"

At his question, Kitty brought her knees up to her chest, still buckled into the seatbelt though.

"It's just…don't you find it…weird…no, I mean scary…his appearance I mean…?"

She didn't mean to sound rude, but Kurt was…it was just something about his appearance that made her feel wigged out.

"Oh…I see, so you're frightened of his appearance then?"

Making a guess, Kitty gave a sheepish nod.

Seeing that, Jason tapped his steering wheel, making a turn towards the school.

"Kurt might seem scary, but he's a nice guy."

"Even then…"

"I know that he looks, different to us, but he's just like us. I wouldn't worry about him. He can be annoying sometimes with some of the things he does. But, deep in his core, he is a good person, I can tell you that. He can get on my nerves sometimes, and I've made sure that his damn snoring doesn't affect me by…certain methods, I can sleep easier now. But to make my main point clear, he's not a bad guy, give him a chance. You never know, you might grow to like him. That's all I can say for that though."

That seemingly relieved Kitty of her worries, sort of. While at least, when she was around Jason, she'd be alright.

"Hehe, I'm glad you're around."

"Really? People usually wish to get rid of me in that place."

That offhanded comment alone stirred mixed feelings in Kitty.

"Seems harsh."

"I guess it is. But more importantly, there's a meeting tonight about…security or something. Professor told me just before we left."

Kitty wasn't exactly thrilled about that.

"Oh my, how fun."

"Hey, at least you get to start school on a Friday. And then you've got the weekend off. And I highly doubt your classes on Friday are gonna be tough, they usually are quite lax, so it would make sense for yours to be as well, right?"

Kitty's lips lifted considerably.

"That's true."

"Exactly, that's always…" Jason's phone then went off, the boy grimacing. "Oh God…"

He knew who it was without even looking.

"What?" She looked down at the place his phone was seeing that he had a message. "Oh, you've got a message."

"Unfortunately…oh, by the way, you might come across a girl called, Taryn…she's Jean's friend, and she like…damn, now I'm sounding like you…" Kitty released a soft giggling sound. "Either way, if she says anything…weird, just ignore it."

"Why would she say anything weird?"

"She just would, trust me. She's got some weird, attachment, and doesn't know how to let go. It was a single time, it didn't mean all that much, at least I can't remember doing anything that would give the impression that I had some type of hidden emotions or anything."

Kitty didn't exactly like that, but didn't say anything as they arrived at school.

Parking the car, and getting out, they walked towards the school, closer than most people would. It was quite apparent that it was Kitty that pushed themselves that close, though Jason wasn't exactly saying no either.

However, as they walked in, Jason could clearly see that people were making small talk about them. It was too obvious that they were. They were pointing, gossiping, and even heard his name being mentioned a few times as well.

"Seems we're like popular."

"Just the topic of the day, that's all that it is. Don't worry."

Nodding, she kept up with him, hearing a girl say "Why's he hanging out with a freshmen?" something that stirred a little, something inside of Kitty, something that itched her the wrong way, and she wasn't sure if she liked how they said it.

Going into the halls, Kitty pulled out her schedule, and wasn't sure where to go.

Seeing her troubles, Jason took her schedule, something she received before starting school, looking over it briefly.

"Seems like you've got Science first. The freshmen's science is…right, follow me. It's on the way."

"Sure, thanks."

Walking the halls of Bayville high, it was clear that some of the students loved gossiping, and if she was right, then it was about her, and Jason too. Just the shocked looks on their faces, she could hardly believe that he could be that emotionally distant that everyone is shocked that he would actually bother going out of his way for her, despite the fact that he pretty much had done that since the moment they met one another.

However, soon fate dealt them a card that Jason didn't like.

"Jason! Jason! There you are!"

Jason visibly flinched but kept walking.

"That…eeh, girl is calling you."

"I know, just keep walking."

Urging her forward, Kitty needed to know more, for more personality sakes than anything else.

"Is she the girl that you were worried about?"

"She's weird, and a little insane too. I generally just ignore her until she becomes a problem, and then try my best to defuse the situation. Oh, if she says anything weird to you…she's been doing that with a few girls that I sometimes talk with…so, she might be a little weird with you."

Kitty just blinked a few times, attempting to wrap her head around the idea of what was happening.

But then, Taryn caught up to them from behind, and wrapped her arms around a clearly unsettled Jason. Kitty bit her bottom lip from saying anything, seeing the clear uncomforting expression of the young boy herself.

"Hey there Jason." Jason just grunted, not even giving an answer with his voice. Taryn turned her eyes towards Kitty, and then her eyes became slightly slit. "Awww, are you helping out the freshmen girl Jason? That's really sweet."

"Well actually-"

"Yeah, I am." Speaking over Kitty, he patted Kitty's head, then pointed towards the right. "At the end of the corridor, it is the last door on the right, that's where your lesson is being held. I've, gotta get to class."

"Oh, thanks Jason."

Taryn rolled her eyes, something Kitty caught, but Jason was completely oblivious towards it all.

"Well, see you later Kitty."

"E-Eh yeah! Like, totally!"

Jason nodded, peeling himself away from Taryn, and then walked off towards his class, leaving the two females in an entanglement of weirdness. Taryn clearly wasn't too keen on Kitty, and Kitty herself felt uncomfortable with the way that Taryn was all over Jason.

Once Jason was, what she thought, out of hearing range, Taryn turned to Kitty.

"It was nice to lead freshmen away wasn't it?"

"Eh, what?"

Kitty didn't like the tone that Taryn used, and could see why Jason gave her a warning on the young girl, she truly was showing quite a dangerous level of hostility right now.

"I'm just saying, it was nice of him to take you around. It's like a big brother doting on a little sister almost."

"Big brother…he's not that much older than I am."

"Still, it is quite cute, isn't it? Here's a tip though, stay away from him, because we're going to end up together. And I'm not having a freshmen get in the way of that, hear me cat girl?"

Kitty's eyelids fluttered as Taryn gave a wink, and then left to go after Jason most likely.

Kitty was left standing there, not sure on how to take such information.

* * *

At night, through the ventilation system, a masked figure came slowly through, and saw some lasers right in front of him. tightening his hands, metal claws came out, and he used them to stab the roof of the vents, and crawled across the roof of the area.

Once getting past that, the mask landed on the bottom of the vents, going through a large dip, and landing on a metal area. But then, the mask saw something, seeing an entryway, and went through it.

Landing on the ground, the young man looked, and saw that he was in an attic of sorts. It was made of wood, and didn't really hold many different things.

"Impressive." A woman's voice spoke, then added as she came out, revealing Storm herself. "You got past the automated defences by using the air vents but you won't get past me!"

Storm placed her hand out, and from the windows, a strong gust came forward, threatening to blow away the masked figure. But he jumped upwards just in time to avoid the worse cast scenario, going back into the vents, and crawled forward.

Storm seemed to smirk a little bit at that, and knew what she was going to do.

"Testing me? All right, then." Storm activated her powers, floated up into the air, and lightning surrounded her being. "It's time you remembered why they call me Storm!"

As she said that, the clouds in the sky, even though she couldn't see them, gathered in the sky.

Using the water of the natural abilities of clouds, it was sucked into the vents from the chimney, and went through the vents. Because he wasn't expecting it, the young man in the vent was devastated when the water became like a rushing river, bursting forward, and forced the mans body through the vents against his will.

The area that he ended up being washed into was the danger room, his body being forced down into the ground, as Storm appeared in the observation deck, looking down at the bewildered man himself.

"You look a little flushed, and the forecast isn't good."

The man turned his head upwards, and leaped…but was stopped when Jason appeared from the observation deck, wielding what appeared to be two metal batons, the man revealing his claws, and threw away his mask to reveal it being Wolverine.

Jason himself, was wearing his battle uniform, like everyone else has. His was different to the others however. While the others usually wore skin tight outfits, his was more, relaxed, casual, but meant for movement, which was what his powers played a major thing too. Wearing black pants, and a black shirt, he chose to have a brown jacket over it, and had straps on his pants, a place for the batons that he is currently using. However, there was an X shape on his shirt, to keep in tune with the whole X-Men feel.

"My, it seems the Brit wants to play!"

Logan took a swipe at Jason, but he blocked the attack with one of the batons, and then used his enhanced leg strength from a kangaroo to kick outwards, hitting Logan right in the chest, Logan's body hitting the wall harshly, the pair landing on the ground.

"My, seems like the Wolverine isn't living up to expectations."

Logan looked upwards, and developed a dangerous looking smile.

"Oh my, it seems like Brit wants to have a little dance?"

Jason twirled the batons in his hands, and then turned them onto Logan, as they both got into battle stances.

"Bring it on Badger."

Those were fighting words for Logan, and he didn't waste time in jumping, and swiped with his claws for Jason's chest. The boy held out the batons in front of him in a defensive movement, as his body went backwards.

Wolverine's claws and Jason's batons clashed with one another, as he was on his back. But using the roll to his advantage, Jason placed his foot under Wolverine's stomach, and kicked backwards as he rolled, hitting the young looking man on the back wall, Wolverine surprised by his sudden actions, but was impressed at the same time.

"I'm a Badger, am I?"

Wolverine smirked as he stood up again, Jason doing the same thing.

"Well, I can't tell the difference between a Wolverine, and a Badger, both are equally not very scary."

Jason surely knew how to push Wolverine's buttons, and this time it was true as well, and Wolverine loved it at the same time, someone willing to give him that push, to make him try even harder than he already has done, it was a fun dance for him.

"Hmph, that sounds like Animal Boy is looking for a fight."

"Don't call me Animal Boy."

Jason pouted, but Wolverine didn't care, and lunged forward.

Jason did at the same time, and swung for Wolverine's neck, only for the man to block with his claws, and kicked outwards, landing a kick towards Jason's torso, blowing his body backwards, and thought he gained the advantage.

But just as his body was about to hit the wall, his body twisted around, his feet landing on the back wall, and thrusted forward, using the incredible leg strength of an animal, and used that to shoot himself off like a bullet.

"C-Crap!"

Wolverine was actually shocked by the change in tactics, and since he was still suspended in air, he didn't have much of a choice but to block. However, Jason changed to a bird type power, and flew around Wolverine, twisting his body around, delivering a devastating kick to Wolverine's back, and sent him hurdling to the ground.

Jason returned to the ground, and went over to Wolverine.

"Seems like I've won old man."

Jason was about to say something else as he made it, but Logan swiped under his legs, knocking him to the ground and then got on top of him with his claws. Jason didn't even seem worried as he crossed his batons in front of his face, stopping Wolverine's claws from even touching him, and smiled upwards as Logan smirked downwards.

"Good move kid, but you lost your guard."

Jason couldn't refute that but that didn't stop Jason, and positioned his feet under Logan again, his stomach area, and using a kicking type animal, thrusted his feet upwards, to get Wolverine off his body.

Wolverine twirled in the air perfectly, landing on the ground as Jason kicked up to the return to his feet, twirling his batons, aiming them towards Wolverine as he did the same towards Jason himself, with his claws, ready to go again.

"Stop! It is, at the moment, as much as I want to see, and the others to see, Wolverine. Jason."

From up above in a different area than the observation deck, Charles called down as Jason and Logan gave one another a small look that meant they were going to carry on…but Logan then sheathed his claws, and Jason twirled his batons around, placing them on his hips, in holsters of sorts.

"Awww, and I was having so much fun too."

Jason complained as Logan walked towards him.

"Nice maneuverers Brit. Your skill is improving." Jason smiled at the praise, only for Logan to give a shit eating grin. "But, you've not surpassed my skill level at this physical stuff, as you would say, just yet Brit."

"Well, I'm still young, I've got time."

Hearing that little crack directed towards him, Logan hit him on the head, thankfully without his claws being out.

"Watch it kid, I can still beat you."

Jason modestly knew when he was beat, and in a fight between them, Logan had more experience, and despite Jason having a technical edge with his powers, Logan could wipe the floor with him if he went fully serious, and even Jason wouldn't refute that.

The pair went to the elevator, getting inside, and then rode it to the top.

* * *

Once getting out, they saw the entire team being there. He saw a baffled Scott, a normal Jean, a slightly weirded out Kitty, and a hanging upside down Kurt, using his tail to keep him hanging upside down, and finally he thought to see Charles, but he wasn't there, guessing that he had something else to do all together.

"What I don't get was…What was the point?"

Scott didn't see the need to do this, though to the more experienced X-Men, and even Jason himself, they all could see the point.

"The point, young Cyclops, was to teach you something about finding the weak points in sophisticated security systems."

Storm explained as she finished working on a computer, before going to another monitor, Jason, and Logan walking forward together.

"That's right, bub. And I'd say ours needs a little work."

"And your swimming seems to need work too…"

Jason murmured, only to stop when Logan looked towards him, and growled.

He could've growled like a tiger or a lion right back, but he didn't feel the need to piss off Logan, not wanting to be on his bad side right now.

"That was tight. I give it two thumbs up."

Kurt gave two thumbs…down. Because he was upside down, his thumbs appeared as if he was giving two thumbs down, until Jason took his hands, and twisted them a different way, so they would appear to be the right away.

"That way, Kurt."

Reminding gently, Kurt disappeared, freaking Kitty out, only for him to appear standing up beside Jason, who folded his arms.

"But maaan! That was tight! You fought Wolverine and managed to stay alive! Props for that!"

Most of the others had to agree too. Going against Wolverine, willing at that, was quite the mad movement. But, it seemed like he was having an enjoyment time at the same time as well, and it wasn't something that none of them would do.

"Well, I've practiced against him a few times in my life. He's better than I am though."

"And don't you forget it either."

Jason stuck his tongue out like a defiant teenager, surprising the others with how…carefree he seemed when conversing with Logan. It was like, he was slightly different with Logan, yet none could put their fingers on why that was.

"But wow, like totally cool! Your fighting skills are the coolest!"

Kurt praised Jason who gave him a weak smile.

"My ability revolves around me being physical, I've been training myself for years, in the use of armed, and unarmed combat. Plus, using the abilities of different animals, like an elephants strength to swing my batons around really gives me the good fighting chance."

"Out of you kids, he's the best physical fighter."

Logan gave his opinion to which made Scott feel bitter about it, though he couldn't deny that Jason was better at physical fights. Though, he couldn't attack from a distance as far as he was aware, so fighting against Jason with his eye beams, unless Jason could get close, he had the advantage.

"There's one thing I don't get though…"

Kitty brought up, Jason inhaling.

"What's that?"

Jason spoke as he took some of Kurt's popcorn for himself, and shoved it into his mouth.

"Why bother with weapons? Can't you just, sharpen your nails?"

"I can, but my sharpened nails, vs Wolverine's…damn, I can never remember the name for the metal…but the metal claws he has vs my own sharp fingernails…yeah, I'm not going to win. Plus, there are benefits from using these too. I can attach them together to make a staff that can be swung at multiple opponents."

That made sense to her, now that she thought about it, and could see why he did what he does now.

Logan walked towards the monitor that Storm was at, and then looked at it, as it played Logan's run.

"The vents were pretty easily breached. We'll need to fix that. Maybe electrify them…"

"Install poison gas sprayers."

Jason added, everyone looking weirded out besides Logan who approved whole heartedly.

"Like the Brit said, it would save us time."

Jason still detested that nickname, but it was better than what he gave the others.

Storm looked towards them, disappointment laced within her eyes.

"Wolverine. Jason."

It was clear how her voice exuded disappointment that she was having for the pair of them, so they both had to relent.

"All right. All right. Knockout gas, then."

This entire situation was always weird for Kitty, she was having a difficult time in getting her head around most of this.

"Is it just me, or is anyone else, like, seriously freaked by all this?" Everyone just stared at her, this was the norm for them. "Oh, right. It's just me? Great."

"Relax, Kitty. You'll be fine." Kurt disappeared, only to reappear right beside her, giving her a fright, the girl hiding behind Jason, slamming his place to his face, and saw Kurt's dejected look. "We're right beside you." Once again, he teleported, and appeared beside Kitty again, his tail around the popcorn bowl, and showed it towards her, this time she went to the front of Jason. "Popcorn?" Realizing the freaked face of Kitty, Kurt adopts a sorrowful look. "Sorry. Next time, I'll honk before I port."

Jason wished that he wasn't put in the middle of this, seeing how Kurt wished to talk with her, and how Kitty clearly felt still weirded out by Kurt's appearance, and his popping in and out of places was a little daunting, he could identify with that.

Kitty shivered her entire body, letting go of the boy, and then looked downwards.

"Whatever. Look, guys, it's late. If it's no biggie to you I'm gonna, like, drop out."

Phasing through the floor, Kurt's face dropped.

"She's fully not into the fuzzy dude, not that I really blame her."

Seeing the sadness on his face, Jason tapped Kurt on the head.

"Don't be so worried, she'll come around eventually."

"Y-You think?"

"She's just new to this, is all. just give her some time, and then she'll see that behind your annoyance…is more annoyance."

"Yeah!" Kurt cheered, but then it registered what he said within Kurt's mind, developing an annoyed look as a small laugh escaped Jason's mouth. "Hey! That's not how you think of me, is it!?"

"You're like the annoying little brother, I don't recall asking for."

Releasing a soft growl, Kurt glared at Jason, but he just smirked right back down at him.

Jean couldn't help but notice how they seemed to be quite, close with one another. Even if Jason looked annoyed, she could see the small hint in his eyes that showed that he didn't mind Kurt. It was more than he ever showed towards Scott or Jean anyway.

At that moment, Professor X came strolling through the door, having a serious look on his face.

"X-Men, we have an emergency. Scott, get the Blackbird prepped for launch. And since it's a weekend, assemble the full team."

"Yes, sir. What's the mission?"

Charles put his hands together seriously, then collected himself.

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant in Caldecott County, Mississippi. My mental impressions from the scene indicate a highly disturbed individual. Our mutant is a danger to herself and possibly others as well. X- Men, we have a rogue." Charles turned towards Jason. "Jason, could you go and get Kitty?"

"What am I, an errand boy?" Charles just looked at him and knowing what that meant, he relented. "Okay, I'm going now, relax."

"Thank you."

Jason nodded, and walked out of the room, wishing that he had Kitty's powers right now to phase through things, it would save time for him. Scott had to wonder why Jason was sent to get Kitty, besides the obvious somewhat closeness they shared.

* * *

Making it to Kitty's room, he knocks on the door lazily, yawning to himself.

"Kitty, mission time."

He called, only for her head to pop out of the door, and came quite close towards his lips, the boy pushing his body away from her own body.

"O-Oh! Sorry!"

Jason shook his head.

"It's fine. But, it seems like we've got a new contender here now."

"A new one? Already?"

Kitty was surprised, Jason nodding his head in a semi bored manner.

"They seem to be sprouting up like flowers lately, everyone's blooming."

"So, more people here…think I'm gonna be sharing a room now?"

"Probably."

Since Kitty was an only child, she wasn't exactly thrilled about that at best.

"I see…well, that's kinda…"

"Also, seems like you and Kurt still aren't getting along."

Kitty twists her hair around in her finger, still appearing half away through the door thanks to her powers.

"Like Kurt is just…ugh, he really freaks me out when he just…you know…"

"I know. Don't worry, you'll enjoy yourself soon enough when around him."

She wished that she could share his confidence right now, but she knew that it wasn't going to be so simple.

* * *

In the black bird itself a little while later, Scott was giving Kurt some lessons on how to pilot the aircraft with the others sat in various seats around the back. Jason himself had some headphones in, looking out of the window, and just ignored what was going on.

"Stealth mode stable. Levelling off at 10,000 feet."

Kurt seemed to be taking it seriously, though knowing Kurt, it could've been something else entirely.

"Steady. Now hold it right there." Kurt turns the wheel a little bit, only realizing Scott's eyes on him so he steadies himself. And you've got it! Nice job, Kurt. You'll make a pilot yet."

Kurt smiles to himself, and then puts his hands backwards, and drives with his feet.

"Thanks."

"Or maybe not." Scott shook his head and then looked back towards Professor X. "I've logged our flight plan to Jackson with the FAA. Then we'll take the van."

"Good. You're picking up logistics quickly, Scott."

Hearing the praise, Scott smiled, and attempted to shoot a look of victory towards Jason…

But he wasn't paying attention.

He was just staring out of the window, listening to some music it seemed.

Jean also saw his actions, seeing that she was looking towards Jason but it seemed like he wasn't taking Scott's baits right now.

But…then something else happened, and it was Jason's voice.

"Now, I've heard there was a secret chord~ That David played, and it pleased the Lord~ But you don't really care for music, do you~? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth~ The minor fall, the major lift~ The baffled king composing hallelujah~"

Everyone…was understandably freaked out by what he was doing. They all turned their heads, even Scott did, to see that Jason was singing to himself, something that surprised everyone in the vicinity.

But they couldn't deny that he had a decent voice, it was just shocking that Jason wasn't listening to some kind of goth music, that's how Scott always thought of when he thought of Jason listening to some music.

"Wow…I mean, whoa…"

Kitty was blown away as he continued singing, he didn't even realize that he was saying it aloud. His voice, wasn't bad. It was soft, gentle, surprising for a boy who usually didn't display such gentleness, and kindness in his lyrics too.

But he then felt eyes on him.

Looking around, he saw each of them looking towards him.

"What's with you guys?"

"You were…singing…"

Jean spoke for everyone in the area, the boy shrugging his shoulders.

"I do that sometimes when listening to music, was it bothering anyone?" They all shook their heads. "Then, there's no problem at all."

They chuckled awkwardly, and stopped looking towards him, besides Kitty that was.

Noticing the eyes on him, he turned towards Kitty, and leaned forward.

"What's with the eyes Kitty cat?"

"O-Oh, I was just wondering about the song choice. It seems quite, unlike you."

Even he had to admit that it would seem like that, when others believed him to be only into heavy metal and such, though he did like that too.

"Did you think I listened to dark depressing music or something? I might dress like I'm a child of darkness, but I do enjoy pop music, and even gentle songs like this. Besides, my Mom used to sing it to me too, so I quite like the song. It brings back good memories."

"Ooh right, like your Mom did that huh? Does she still do it when you see her?"

Because she was interested, she leaned forward with more curiosity than before.

"She's not here anymore to do that."

Charles, Storm, and Wolverine all looked away, already knowing the truth. Not even Jean truly knew the truth, and neither did Scott. They, simply weren't privy to Jason's past, though Jean knew that she shouldn't try and read his mind to find out either, knowing how Charles would be disappointed if she did that.

"Oh, because she's back in England?"

"No...I, only have one person in my life now that matters and I can't even be...with that person."

"Who's that?"

Jason didn't answer that, and just looked out of the window.

Sensing the tone shift, she looked out of her window too.

At the same time, Kurt saw the fact that Kitty wanted to know more about Jason, developing a slight jealous touch to her. Since it seemed like they bonded quite easily, as opposed to himself who couldn't even get close to her.

So, he made a decision to teleport out of the plane, and went to the front, outside.

"Oh geez…"

Scott complained, as Kurt seemingly was trying to do some tricks to impress Kitty.

But the wind got too much and Kurt ended up being knocked forward, and teleported into the blackbird. But because of that, he was moving, and fell against Kitty upside down, giving her an even bigger fright than before, even the girl releasing a small squeal, Jason's neck turning back towards her.

Charles twisted his head backwards to see the damage and then scolded Kurt for what he did.

"Kurt, this isn't a place for you to do stunts of that manner. You'll frighten Kitty."

Kurt got off Kitty, looking remorseful.

"Sorry, Kitty."

Kitty shook her entire body, and stood up in a huff.

"Just, like, stay away from me!"

She stormed to the front of the plane, so she wouldn't be able to speak with Kurt.

"Kids."

Logan hummed out in annoyance, none of them really caring much about what was going on right now.

As they were flying through the air, on the plane, Jason saw that his phone lit up, he was receiving a call, and seeing who it was, brought a genuine smile to his lips.

"Hey~"

...The others paused, at the sweet sounding voice coming from behind them.

Turning their necks, they saw Jason smiling brightly.

"Yeah...No, I can talk, and besides, it always makes me happy when I talk with you. Just going after some girl...right, I see. You've really done that? Amazing, you truly are my smart girl." Jason paused, when he saw everyone's eyes, barring the adults, bulging. "Hold on a sec. Nosy people trying to listen into my private phone call."

Jason unhooks his seatbelt, and walks into another section of the plane, leaving everyone baffled on who he was talking too.

* * *

A while later, a girl with brown and white hair otherwise known as Rogue walks up to a house, staggering her body. Slowly, she felt like she was losing her grip on sanity. Because of what happened before, she felt discombobulated.

She didn't know why, but she knew that this was her home…no, it wasn't her home.

But it was at the same time.

She believed that it was her home.

She even knew where the key was, to allow herself access to the house itself.

Because she knew that, she convinced herself that this was her house, and walked through it.

Thankfully, she was alone, in the house, she wasn't going to get confronted by anyone or anything at all.

Walking into the room that she thought was her bedroom, it was clearly a boys room. There were different awards around the room, all for Football, and other things of that nature. But, it also seemed like it wasn't

"All this is me? Mine?"

She questioned aloud, but she didn't get an answer, her head was truly wrecked with different feelings, all conflicting within her head. She, didn't know what she was supposed to do now, it wasn't something that she could understand.

Standing up off the bed, she walks towards the mirror, looking at herself for some answers, but she wasn't gaining any true answers.

"But which me am I?"

Once again, she didn't get an answer, and just threw her hands outwards, crashing against the trophies, and other things on the desk…but then the door busted open, revealing a pissed off looking Wolverine.

The girl obviously was shocked by this, she didn't know what to think of this person, and even saw the claws that he had out. It, truly was frightening to say the least, she couldn't even think about it clearly.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

She asked, or more like demanded weakly.

Wolverine's claws tapped together, as she directed them towards the enemy.

"You, girlie. I want you!"

Wolverine jumped at her, but she pulled herself left. Wolverine couldn't stop his movements though, crashing against a wardrobe. Rogue naturally jumped backwards, frightened of Wolverine, and even wished that this wasn't happening.

Pulling away from him, she picks up a piece of wood that broke off from the wardrobe.

"Stand still and I'll make it quick. You're dealing with the X-Men now, and you ain't got a chance!"

That didn't register well with the young girl. No, she didn't know what that is at all, it didn't make sense to her.

"X-Men? I don't understand." Rogue charged forward, slamming the wood against Wolverine, knocking him down to the ground, as she ran for the door. "I just want you to leave me alone!"

She rushes out of the room, and down the stairs, Wolverine chasing after her.

Gasping, she rushes out the backdoor.

Wolverine jumped downwards.

However, what happened next, changed what happened all together.

Instead of being Wolverine, the figure turned into a different person all together.

Instead of Wolverine, it was a blue skinned woman, wearing a dress.

Then, she turned into Storm, and had a dirty smile on her face.

"One more turn of the screw and you will come running into my arms."

The mysterious woman walked out of the room, following after Rogue.

* * *

At the same time, Wolverine, Kitty, Kurt, and Jason walked forward together, to see where they could go. They were walking down an alleyway, all working towards a common objective, and that was Rogue herself.

"So does this, like, bite, or what?"

Kitty muttered to herself, but thanks to his hearing, Wolverine was able to smell her out at the same time.

"The Prof says the girl's mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint so keep looking."

Wolverine answered Kitty who made a sigh.

"Can't you just, like smell her out?"

Kitty asked Jason who shook his head.

"I've never smelled her before, I wouldn't be able to tell you where she is. Everyone has unique scents, so she could be right next to me, and I wouldn't be able to tell you if it was her or not."

"Oh right…yeah, makes sense."

Kitty was left red faced as she admitted something like that.

Kitty then recalled the phone call on the plane before.

"So...who was on the phone before?"

"No one that concerns anyone here. Just someone I know."

"A girlfriend?"

She asked inquisitively, truly wanting to know what was going on, and wanting to know if he was...involved with someone else.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Somehow, that relieved Kitty's heart.

But then, both Wolverine, and Jason smelled something. It wasn't a natural scent per-say, but it was something else entirely, something that they didn't want to smell, at least Jason made it a habit of not smelling out this kind of scent.

Kurt noticed the pair of them sniffing the air, and asked.

"Was? Got a scent?"

"Yeah."

Wolverine said, and then Jason added.

"I smell fear."

"You can actually smell that?"

Kitty didn't quite believe what he was saying, but he confirmed it while nodding.

"I can yes."

As they came into sight, they saw Rogue standing there with a woman in her middle 40's, holding a walking stick, and had on sunglasses. Probably, this woman was blind, it seemed to be something like that.

Rogue looked at the noise's of clanging feet, her eyes widening in terror.

"It's him! The one who attacked me! Run, Irene! Run!"

Rogue took off in the opposite direction, the woman holding a cane seemingly stopped herself, and held onto a glove that came off Rogue's hand, the X-Men team chasing after the frightened looking Rogue.

"That's gotta be her!"

Wolverine yelled, as they all gave chase…

But Jason stopped when he noticed the woman standing there, named Irene, and sniffed the air.

As he did, she smelt something, off about her, and walked closer to her.

"Well, it seems like we're not the only ones after Rogue huh."

The woman's face turned towards Jason, and then furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry?"

She played innocent, even her voice betrayed that she was being innocent right now.

"Playing innocent doesn't play well with me. Mystique, I can smell her all over you. So, tell me, where is she exactly?"

The woman's eyebrows continued to furrow, and then she took up her walking stick, swinging it towards Jason's head in a futile attempt to get him away from her body, but Jason easily caught the walking stick, stopping it from hitting him.

"I don't know where she is."

She murmured, but that didn't sit well with Jason.

"Look, woman. I know she's been near you, and I can smell her. So, why don't you just tell me what's going on, alright? Because, I want to meet that woman."

"Well, you'll have to find her yourself, I won't be saying anything."

Jason scoffed at that, and leaned closer.

"Well, that's not very nice. I just want to speak with her, I only want to see her for a little while, that's all. I only wish to be with her for a little while. I think she owes me that after everything she caused, don't you think so?"

The woman felt her heart beating rapidly, and didn't know how she was going to recover.

Jason didn't care though, putting his hands at both sides of her head, inching ever closer.

"It really isn't a good thing when it comes to things like this. You know, when in Bayville, I can't really do much but here…I think I could do something. So, why don't you do something else for me, woman, and just give me the location of Mystique, alright?"

As he said that, something metal suddenly came around him, a lamppost at that, wrapping around his body tightly, capturing him.

Gritting his teeth, the woman took her cane, and went as fast as possible in her condition. Because of that, Jason really was angered, and annoyed at the same time, it really didn't look good at all in his eyes.

"Now, Jason. It's not very nice, picking on the blind."

"Oh, I don't even have to guess who that is, do I Magpie?"

Though Jason couldn't see who he was talking too, he knew that he was right there, floating somewhere close by.

"Magpie, what a different name for me."

Jason taps into the strength of an elephant, and broke out of her binds, and turned towards where he thought the voice was coming from. But by the time that he did, he didn't see anyone other than just an empty street.

"Why don't you come out of hiding? I've got some questions for you too."

"My time isn't yet to be revealed. But you're aware of that, aren't you Jason?"

Jason's eyes flared different angers, using his nose to sniff out the person he wanted. But, he had to admit that it was difficult to do something like that.

"Oh Magpie, you really don't want to get on my bad side right now. I'm not in the best of moods, and if it is because of you, then I don't want to have any part of it. Now, just come out, and give me the information I want, then we'll go away from each other, okay?"

Jason heard something come from behind him, and turned to see that it was a metal trashcan coming towards him.

Growling to himself, Jason took out his batons, and swung heartily, hitting them right back towards the ground, sending them away from his body, turning towards where he thought the person he desired really was…but, he wasn't there in the end.

"Damn it all, come out already! Are you afraid to fight me?"

"I'm not afraid my dear boy, I'm just merely, curious as to the reason you're still standing with the X-Men."

"Because unlike your crappy team, I actually like the people I'm with…besides Scott, that is. The others aren't half bad."

He could hear a chuckling coming from behind him, so he turned…but like before nothing was there.

"I see, so that's how it is. Though, Charles truly doesn't understand about you. I would. You and I, are quite similar."

"I'm nothing like you. You've got stupid plans, I haven't. I've got things that I want to do, but you just do whatever you want."

"I could use you on my team. My personal team, not the one that Mystique has going on."

"Well, what an offer, but I'd rather not have you on my side to be honest. I've got things I need to do. So, if you're just going to play cat, and mouse with me, then I'm going to go, and see what's going on with the others."

Jason began walking away, clearly, he wasn't going to get answers there.

But he stopped when he felt a presence behind him.

Swiftly turning, he saw a masked figure with a long cape.

"Oh, so you show yourself now, do you?"

"Just to see you with my own eyes, I assure you. But Jason, think about it. Join my group, you'll want for nothing."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Jason sniffed the air, getting a whiff of Kitty's scent, and then clicked his heels together, taking to the sky. "I've got to go and find a Rogue, I presume that's why Mystique is here too, right?"

"Limiting yourself to one power, why do you do that?"

The man didn't get an answer, as Jason flew off, hoping that he was going in the right direction. Because he couldn't use two at once, he used the powers of an owl, so he could fly, and see in the dark at the same time. He was surprised that the man didn't use his powers over metal to stop him from doing things like that.

The mans figure soon disappeared, but not before a smirk graced his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Kurt teleported into someone's backyard, showing himself to be in the human guise and swung on a swing set.

Rogue was there, looking freaked out, as he greeted her using German, but she didn't understand what he said. She wasn't German, so of course she didn't understand what he was saying, it didn't make any sense to her.

Seeing that, Kurt took in a breath.

"Please don't be frightened."

Kurt teleported off the swings, and sat on a birdbath. Rogue took a few steps backwards, then she attempted to speak with the boy before her, trying to collect her own thoughts together, it wasn't something that she could handle.

"What do you want?"

Rogue demanded, not sure what the boys intentions

"To help you. We are the good guys. Especially me."

As he said that, Kitty came through the fence, mumbling to herself.

"Half-pint. I'll show him."

Kurt coughed into his hand, addressing the girl directly.

"I was like you once. Alone, unsure of what I was. Afraid to show my face. Can you believe it?"

Since she didn't know of his true form, of course she didn't feel like it.

"She doesn't look so tough to me."

Kitty thought that this would be for the best, and charged forward, pinning down the girl on the ground.

"Kitty! No!"

Kurt's warning didn't register with Kitty at all, and just struggled with Rogue, Kurt looking on with unsureness in his eyes.

"Get off me!"

Rogue gasped, wriggling around on the ground, but then a flash entered her mind.

A flash of a memory of someone pinning down someone else in her mind, and knew what to do.

She reversed the situation that was on her, and threw Kitty off her, as she stands up, and bumps into Kurt. She struggles with Kurt, the boy placing his hands on her shoulders. She didn't like that, and batted his hand away from her own, hitting his watch.

"Aah! W-What are you?!"

Rogue saw Kurt's real face, and pushed her hand away to his face to her Kurt away from her. But when she touched him, Kurt's eyes rolled around and they both let out little cries, and then Kurt fell down to the ground, unconscious.

Rogue takes a few steps back, as Kitty regains her senses, and looks at Kurt.

She was shocked, and then rushed forward as Rogue disappeared, using Kurt's powers of teleportation.

"Nightcrawler?! Nightcrawler! Kurt! Kurt!"

Kitty made it to him, and cradled him in her arms, shaking him.

But he was unresponsive.

He didn't even respond. She shook him, and it didn't work.

"Say something, Kurt, please! Tease me, scare me, anything! Oh, please don't be dead."

She was panicking by now, it was quite clear why she was.

But then, she knew that she couldn't do that, and had to think strongly because she didn't want Kurt to die.

"Come on, Kitty. Okay. What would Wolverine do? I mean, besides dice up half the landscape….erm, okay. What would Jason do here…well, he could fly I suppose, but still…ugh, what's going on now…ooh God I don't…"

At that moment, Jason himself caught up with Kitty, and Kurt, seeing the latter on the ground, and the former cradling him. taking a breath, he floats down to the ground, and then puts on a semi-confused expression.

"So…I guess Rogue got you huh."

Kitty inhaled sharply, then looked up, seeing Jason looking at her.

"Jason! W-Where the heck did you-"

"Had business to do, is all." He replied nonchalantly, and then bent down towards Kurt, putting some fingers to his neck. "Well, he's not dead, so don't worry so much." Kitty inhaled a breath of relief. "Don't worry Kitty, it's going to be fine."

Though he said it softly, Kitty couldn't believe it, and hung her head down in shame.

"No, it's all my fault. I charged for her, and if I didn't do that, then Kurt wouldn't of done that…"

"We all make mistakes, it's fine."

"No! Because of me, she's got his powers, she's done something to him…"

Jason placed his hands on her shoulders, snapping her out of what daze she was in, then addressed her clearly.

"Don't worry I said, mistakes happen. Kurt here isn't dead, no one is dead, don't worry about it. Hold on, I'll just contact the Professor, with my mind."

Jason places a hand to his forehead, and talked to the Professor via a mental link.

As he did, he looked down and saw Kitty holding Kurt's hand and spoke to the unconscious boy.

"Come on, Kurt. Wake up. I'm still not big on facial hair but, like, the pointy ears are starting to work for me."

Something about that made Jason smile, glad that she could see pass his looks, and knew that she was a good person after all. That, gave him the best feeling inside of himself, just knowing that she was a good person.

Once he told the Professor everything, Jason leaned down towards Kurt, and lifted him up. Since Jason was quite strong on his own even without his powers, he could lift Kurt up rather easily. He wasn't heavy at all.

"We've got to go and meet the others now. They are going after Rogue and we should do the same."

"But, what about Kurt…?"

Worrying for the blue boy, Kitty stood there and looked over him.

Jason shook his head, and looked forward, sniffing the air.

"He'll be fine, don't worry. But, it's kinda sweet that you're worried about him. Not two hours ago you were frightened of his appearance."

"Well…he does still kinda worry me, but like, he's also growing on me. And it's my fault that he's like this anyway…"

"I said before, it isn't your fault. Don't worry so much."

Kitty smiled gently, as Jason sniffed the air again.

Eventually, he managed to grasp the extents of where they were supposed to go, so turned towards Kitty.

"I can track them down from here, we should go. I track, you start phasing."

"Can't you like fly us there?"

"I can't track and fly at the same time, and I am not your personal taxi either." He explained, then added. "Besides, this way, the others will be able to do something. I can just imagine Scott right now feeling bad because he can't actually do something like help out…why did I develop your like tic thing exactly?"

Kitty sweetly placed a hand on his back, and tapped her foot on the ground.

"It's because we're like that connected or something."

Jason wasn't sure if he shared such sentiment with her, but they ran forward regardless, Jason tracking, and Kitty phasing, they made quite the team.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Rogue sat down in a cemetery, her knees to her chest, trying to make sense of everything going on. It was too confusing to her, it really was. Everything muddled in her mind, everything mixed up in her head.

She didn't know who she was anymore. Peoples minds kept meshing with her own, everything going through her just wasn't good at all.

What she wasn't aware of was the blue skinned woman called Mystique was looking on from behind a crypt.

As Rogue tried to sort through her memories, her mind, Jean strolled over as calmly, and collectedly as she could.

"Hi."

Jean stood there, looking sweet like sugar, her hands behind her back.

Rogue looked upwards to meet her eyes, and slightly looked confused.

"Do? Do I know you?" Rogue placed a hand to her forehead deeply sighing and trying to comprehend the thoughts inside of her head. "Oh, these memories. I'm so confused."

Jean adopted an understanding look to her face, then inched closer.

"Yeah, I know. I can relate to what you're going through."

Jean attempted to connect with her, wanting to connect with her.

But then she remembered something from Kurt's mind, it went through her head.

"Jean. You're Jean Grey. You're like the others!"

Rogue got agitated, and looked like she was going to go away, Jean placed out her hand, offering the kindest smile that she could be.

"Relax. If you know who I am, then you know I won't hurt you. Look, it's tough to go it solo. Hey, zero pressure, but if you want to talk more you can reach me anytime with this communicator."

Jean took out a communicator and used her power to float it over.

Rogue was amazed, and worried at the same time. Because, this wasn't a normal situation, it truly wasn't a normal situation.

Rogue looked over it, trying to understand the muddled feelings deep inside of her, not seeing Scott, and Ororo come up at the same time.

"Latest fashion accessory, huh?"

"We all have one."

As she said that, Storm, and Scott came up. Rogue's eyes went over them, and then focused on Storm. She remembered what happened before, and that, truly wasn't something that she thought she would have to deal with.

"You! You. No. You won't take me!"

Rogue, was frightened more than anything else, and ran away from her, Jean placing her hand out.

"No, wait!"

Despite her protests, she didn't stop at all, and even though Scott chased after her, he fell in the mud, his face being splattered with the mud itself.

He knew if Jason was there, then he'd comment on it, sighing aloud as Storm walked close to Jean.

"I don't get it. We were connecting and then…"

Storm placed a hand to her chest, confused but knew what was going on.

"Then she saw me. For some reason, she's afraid of me."

Scott got up from the mud, as he saw her enter a crypt, and while speaking, he wiped the mud off his face.

"Well, she looked pretty beat. She can't have gone far."

Scott turned towards the crypt, and walks forward.

* * *

Inside of the crypt, Rogue sat behind a large coffin like object, attempting to gain some reasoning back in her life.

But then Scott came through the roof, Rogue hearing that, and turned around, peaking out behind it.

Seeing Scott's aggressive face, she became worried and when he pushed over something heavy, smashing against the ground, Rogue took to her feet, staring into the visor of Scott's, like one red beam could come out, and kill her.

"Thought you could escape us, did you? The X-Men don't leave loose ends."

Rogue naturally was freaked out, and ran out of the crypt.

"Go away!"

But she then saw Scott there as well, and because of the frightened feelings stirring deep inside of her, she pushed Scott downwards as she rushed back inside, the boy hitting the floor, and his head tilted upwards, as his power without his command activated, hitting a powerline, causing the powerlines to fall down to the ground, sparks of lightning running through them.

Once she got inside, she saw Jean standing there, looking quite menacing towards her.

"I tried. I really did, but some people just won't be helped!"

Jean raised her fists like she was going to hit Rogue, but Rogue's teleportation power activated, taking her outside.

"Aaagh!"

She saw that she was so high that she could seriously injure herself, so placed her hands out, and the power activated again.

This time, she reappeared just above the ground, and landed there with a thudding sound. Rogue's body twitched around, and looked around, but then she saw Jean coming up towards her, and what happened before…she didn't want to get involved with her either.

"Are you hurt? Lie still. Don't try to move."

"N-No! Go away from me!"

Rogue didn't listen, and pushed her body away from her, Jean looking on with a shocked expression.

From behind, Storm approached the scared Rogue, and placed her hand out to give her some comfort.

"Child, what is it? We are your friends."

Rogue turned around, and reached out, with her none gloved hand, and grasped the woman's exposed arm, and her powers were absorbed by Rogue. Because of that, Storm herself was blown away, and was in a state in unconscious, and consciousness.

Rogue's body, who had Storm's powers, rose up into the air, winds gathering around her. Clouds formed in the sky, lightning shooting off everywhere. The winds picked up, and it began raining, a localized storm happening around them, and unlike Storm the mutant, Rogue couldn't control the powers.

"Hey, what's with the effects? Is?" Scott asked as he came up to Jean, and then turned to see Rogue in the sky. "Oh, no! No!"

Scott panicked as lightning rained down. Jean acted quickly, placing a telekinetic bubble around them.

"I can hold it off a little."

"Give it up. She's got Storm's powers, but not her control."

As Scott said that, Jason, a knocked out Kurt, and Kitty came onto the scene, phasing through a fence itself, and looked up to see Rogue still losing control over herself, and Jason could understand what was going on.

"Ooh wow, you miss a little, you miss a lot huh."

Jason murmured as he stood in front of Kitty with his back to her, Kitty holding onto him tightly, afraid that she was going to blow away because of the winds, Jason not having to worry as right now, he had the weight of a very heavy animal on, weighing him and Kitty down, along with Kurt.

"Jason! W-What are we gonna do!?"

As she said that, the wind picked up, and almost blew her away. But Jason took her arm and hugged her into his chest, so she wouldn't be blown away. Kitty's face flashes several shades of red,

"She's losing control…I think I can help her, but I need to get close to her…" Jason took Kitty by the hand, while putting Kurt over his shoulder, and then ran behind a crypt, placing Kurt down on a dry piece, and looked towards Kitty. "Now, stay here…oh God, lately I've been doing more for people than ever before…don't worry Kitty, I'm going to go and get her, and help her."

"Like, how?"

Jason patted Kitty's head, and pushed Kurt towards her.

"Hold him for a while. I know what it is like to lose control. I can help her calm down, but I need to get close to her. Just take care of Kurt."

Jason held in a breath, and then flew up high. Kitty looked upwards, worried for Jason, even calling out for him, but her calls fell on deaf ears, and he flew off towards her, hoping to stop her from doing anything.

Rogue waved her arms around her, and a lightning bolt flew onto a powerline, breaking it downwards, towards where Storm was. The place she was now, was filled with water because of the rain.

Scott noticed the powerlines as well, calling out to Jean.

"The power lines. If they hit that water, Storm will be fried."

Scott heroically rushed towards the water, and pulled out Storm. Jean used her telekinesis to lift up the pair, and herself, just as the powerline fell against the water. Thanks to Jean, they weren't killed, her timing being perfect.

But, the strain of keeping them both up, and herself was difficult.

"I can't keep us up for long."

Jean was struggling, but then saw Jason flying towards Rogue in the sky.

Though it was difficult because of the winds, he flew right towards her, and slammed against her, using one arm to drag her away from the area, clearing up the storm that was around them, stopping them from being shocked.

* * *

Jason flew away from the area, and landed in a park, thankfully deserted.

The winds, and the lightning gathered around them, Rogue trying to escape. Jason placed her in front of him, grounding her with using his weight of an animal to hold them down, and peered into her eyes.

A small bolt of lightning fell down and hit his chest. He gritted his teeth, and tanked the lightning bolt, but he didn't stop holding onto her shoulders, wanting to make sure that she didn't lose herself, knowing how that could happen.

"First of all, touch me to try and absorb my power Rogue, and I'll put you in a coma!"

Rogue's eyes flied open stunningly shocked.

But Jason leaned closer, and took in a breath, despite feeling the very real threat of lightning coming for him.

"Now, listen to me. You've got to control your breathing. Breathe in, and out like this."

Jason showed her what to do, breathing in slowly, and then breathed out just as slowly.

Rogue thrashed around because of the minds she had, and nothing making sense. But Jason stuck with it, trying to calm the young girl down.

"Too much power! I can't control it!"

Rogue cried out as Jason held her tightly by the shoulders. Rogue swished around as the rain became heavier, and the winds did too, slowly building a cyclone around her body, and his own too. It took some control of his powers to keep him weighed down, but he couldn't deny the winds were strong.

"Now, Rogue. Repeat after me. I am Rogue."

He attempted to keep calm, but Rogue couldn't, she was feeling like she was going to die.

"I-I can't! There's too much going on! M-My head is-"

"Damn it woman! You're Rogue! Tell yourself that right now!"

Rogue shallowed her breath, doing the breathing technique that he did.

"I-I'm Rogue…"

She said it weakly, the powers thrashing around them.

A bench nearby picked up from the ground, and came for them because of the winds blowing it.

"N-No!"

Rogue naturally wanted to pull away, but Jason stood in the way, the bench crashed against his back, the boy gritting his teeth, but looked at Rogue.

"Rogue, say it stronger, believe it. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Rogue."

As she said that, the winds, and rain, even the lightning began to slowly move away. Seeing that, Jason knew it was working, and recalled his own time when he used this method and how he was helped as well.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rogue!"

"Who are you?! Tell me who you are!"

"I'M ROGUE! I AM ROGUE! I AM ROGUE!"

She repeated that again, and again, and because she believed it, the powers inside of her died down, and the powers around her also died down to, so he didn't feel the brunt of her winds, though he was cold from the wetness of his clothes, and his skin feeling like ice due to the sheer rain that fell down on him.

Jason took a step back, as Rogue's breathing became easier on its own.

The boy himself inhaled a breath, as Rogue looked up towards him.

"H-How did you…?"

Rogue didn't understand, so Jason leaned forward, and gently smiled, something he rarely showed.

"I know how it is to lose control Rogue. I know, it is scary, everything in your head is messed up. I know what it's like to have others living in your head. I am the same. Everyday, I have to exercise control to stop these beasts coming out, and I know how you're feeling right now. But don't worry, just remember, whenever you're like this, that you're Rogue. You're not anyone else other than Rogue. It helps me out all the time, and I know that you can do it too."

Rogue's lips curled upwards.

"I'm Rogue…I…it's confusing...these sensations are…"

"When you first develop powers, it can seem scary. But, you can control it, I know that you can, and as far as I can tell it seems temporary. I think that you're losing the powers now, but they might stay in your head. I know it might seem hard, but you can…"

As he spoke, Rogue's fatigue came, and she fell forwards, so Jason went forward, and caught the girl in his arms.

Thankfully, because he was clothed, her cheeks didn't touch his bare chest, and therefore she couldn't steal his powers.

" _It seems like she's losing the powers inside of her…but if her powers are like mine, they might stick in her head…poor girl, seems like she's gonna have a difficult time, not being able to touch anyone, it must be sad._ "

Taking in a breath, Jason brought her closer, and was about to lift her up, when Mystique came walking across the park, Jason's eyes narrowing at her.

"Hello, Jason."

Her voice to him was like nails on a chalkboard, and he hated hearing such a face, he didn't want to hear it again.

"Why don't you piss off Mystique?"

Mystique didn't even seem bothered by his language, and tittered to herself.

"My, I don't remember you having such coarse language?"

Jason sent an uncaring look towards her.

"Well, we're all full of surprises. But, if you think that I'm handing this girl over to you, then you're mistaken. And I think that between us, I could take you in a fight. You might be a great hand to hand fighter, but I think that I could take you, and, I could always just fly off with Rogue. You could turn yourself into a bird or something to try and catch me, but I wonder how that would go?"

Mystique walked ever closer, and then looked upwards, so did Jason.

What he saw, was the man from before, and knew who that was.

Jason gritted his teeth, as he held the unconscious Rogue close to his body.

"I'm not afraid of either you, or Magneto up there."

"It's not just us." Mystique clicked her fingers, and true to her word, she showed a few people gathering around, some he recognized and some he didn't. "Now, you're a smart boy, and I'm sure you could see the odds here."

Admittedly, she was right for a change, and knew that he couldn't take them all.

Even if Professor X and the others were on the way, he was still alone, and he couldn't take them all.

Begrudgingly, he had to accept the fate before him, and reluctantly allowed Mystique take Rogue away from his arms.

"That's a good boy, you understand the role you're meant to play. That's why, you're quite intriguing to me, you always have been."

Mystique walked away with Rogue in her arms, the others slowly disappearing, leaving Jason alone in the park. Though, before Mystique was out of view, he called after her, something that he wished he could do so many times.

"How many lives are you going to ruin Mystique?" She didn't answer, and continued walking. "Like you ruined mine."

Mystique stopped, and looked back at Jason who stood there defiantly, and in the corner of her eye, there was a single tear being there.

Jason just stared at her, and Mystique stared right back at him, and opened her mouth to speak, but the cloaked figure landed next to her.

"Come along Mystique."

Mystique took a few seconds to contemplate what he said.

But then she nodded her head.

"…Right."

With that, Mystique walked away with the unconscious Rogue, leaving Jason in the park.

Jason took a few moments to collect himself, not wanting his emotions to overtake him.

He knew if he went back right now, something could erupt, and he didn't want to give Scott the satisfaction of getting under his skin.

When, he was ready, he took to the air, and returned to the others.

* * *

He flew over to the place where they were, and saw that they all had gathered in one place, even Kurt seemed to be alright now. Jason already knew what he was going to say, and he didn't much care to deal with Scott right now either.

"Jason! You're alright!"

Kitty rushed him, and attempted to hug him…but her powers seemed to work on her excitement, as she fell right through him, landing on the ground, or rather she would've but he grasped her arm just before she could, and pulled her to her feet.

"Geez, what's going on with that?"

Kitty laughed awkwardly, not sure how to proceed now.

"W-Well, that was like…s-so, what happened with Rogue?"

Jason lowered his eyes sadly.

"…Mystique came, with a metal guest, and took her away. Because she was with…company, I wasn't able to stop them."

Only Charles, Storm, and Wolverine knew what he was referring too, the others not aware of what he was talking about, and the adults of the group each understood what was going on now, and could see why he wouldn't be able to stop them, fighting all of them would've been suicide, and unlike some headstrong people that would've tried, Jason was practical enough to know when he was beaten, and to fight another day.

"So, you just let her go then?"

Scott prodded in, only for Jason to glare at him.

"I'm not really in the mood right now for your crap. If you want to go and fight them off, a few of the most powerful mutants around, be my guest. Go on, do it Scott. I don't mind, I'm sure that you probably wouldn't win anyway, I couldn't win either. And right now, they are probably-"

HUG!

Suddenly, from either side of him, Kurt, and Kitty both hugged onto him, something he immensely disliked.

""We're so glad you're okay!""

"I don't like human contact! G-Get off!"

They wouldn't release him however, and just kept a tight hold of him. He attempted to force them, but without truly hurting them, there wasn't a way for them to actually get released from his body, it was a difficult thing indeed.

Though his mind dragged him back to what happened with Mystique beforehand, his face slowly falling into a saddened scowl.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a little of Jason's past is, somewhat revealed. He seems to be acquainted with Magneto, and Mystique, but for reasons why…well, that'll be revealed in time. Though it was brief, Kitty and Taryn had a little stare off with one another. He was able to help Rogue out of her, power induced trip, hinting at his own problem with his powers, more on that later on. But yeah, Rogue appeared, and such, things went down, and Mystique ended up taking her away, for now.**

 **After reading everyone's suggestions, I have to happily thank you! They were all great, and if I can, I'll work them into the stories. But for definite, I can say Deadpool is going to appear, he'll know Wolverine, being part of Weapon X and all, and he'll also know Jason too before they 'meet' in this part of the timeline. But, how they know one another...well, it shall all be revealed eventually! Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy will also appear, in a different part of the story, and the rest from there, at least the ones that I think would be good, so look forward to that~**

 **Next time, is time for episode four, showing Jason has a different side to him, at least a side which hasn't been shown yet. Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! If you liked Kitty and Taryn last chapter, then this chapter shows, a little more rivalry between the two. He surely does have a good relationship with Wolverine. Just wait until that happens, it is going to be something alright~ I can't deny something like that, you know what I mean? Hmmm, I wonder what you're thinking? The answer to the question of Mystique and Jason's relationship, might be quite surprising or maybe you're right on the nose. Hehe, that would be pretty funny, and quite like Deadpool to do.**

 **In Brightest Day; No, I can confirm that they haven't done that, and yeah, she's been crushing on Jason for at least a year by now, so she's kinda, like that. And now seeing Jason taking a liking to Kitty, she truly isn't happy.**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks!**

 **Guest 1; Hmmm, that's a good theory, she very well could have, or it could be something else entirely between the two of them.**

 **Sparky548; Yeah, their relationship is progressing quite well, and there's a minor, yet something major at the same time, this chapter to do with their feelings. It might seem minor, but it will be major going down the road.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Glad you liked it, and I will try my best!**

 **Guest 2; Ooh trust me, Jason's car is never safe. I couldn't see any of them breaking his car. And they do have a connection, but I can't say what right now. That would make for one interesting story line actually, where he is taken, and Kitty, Mystique, and others have to team up and fight him. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Anime PJ; He surely does have a history with them. That will be expanded on in the future. I think you could be right there, at least it doesn't seem happy between the two of them. Thanks, I thought that because of having a similar problem, something that shall be expanded on later, I thought that it would be good if it did happen like that. And thanks, it's actually a song I loved when I was younger, and thought it would add a little depth to Jason as a character, showing that he isn't always doom and gloom, something that Scott likes to paint him as anyway. So, in conclusion, thank you!**

 **Guest 3; I could see him becoming friends with Bruce/Hulk yeah. It would be quite the dynamic. He does hate politic, trusts me, he really doesn't like it. That would be a good chapter actually, thanks for the suggestion! Peter and Gwen huh, well it is a cool couple too, I don't really have a preference though honestly. That sounds pretty cool as well, thanks for suggesting it! Sounds great!**

 **Guest 4; Well, he is apart of that Weapon X stuff, so it would make sense for them to be involved. Hehe, that would be quite Deadpool like, wouldn't it?**

 **Guest 5; That could be quite a funny little bit in the chapter. Yeah, I don't see why not, it was planned for it to happen in the series itself, if it wasn't cancelled. It would be a cooler appearance huh.**

 **Guest 6; Kitty nurse, I think Jason might just like that~ That would be quite an interesting ability to have huh, and he could have it as apart of his powers.**

 **Guest 7; That's something Deadpool would totally do, and Wolverine would probably do something like that too! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Makoto; I've not watched the first one, but I have the second one yeah. Yeah, that does sound great, thanks for the suggestion! I will be doing eventually. And yeah, sounds great!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start 'the chapter!**

* * *

 **Jean X Fred?**

"Sorry Brit, got a mission from the Prof."

Wolverine denied Jason as he walked towards the exit of the house, heading down a corridor that lead there. The boy himself looked displeased as he tapped his foot on the ground, sighing loudly when it seemed like Wolverine really was going to leave the mansion.

"Oh come on Logan. Just one little quick round. I'll make it worth your while. I'll even attack you with the machines too. You'll have a good time, I promise that you will~"

Wolverine held a grin on his face, excited for the determination on his face.

"Sorry kid, but I can't do it for ya now. I've got a potential mutant to go and see. Seems like Charles wants to have a conversation with this boy. Though if ya ask me, it's a waste of time for me to go, Jean and Scott should be going instead of Jean and me."

As he said that, they came into the open area of the entrance, the stairs to their backs.

"Oh…right, okay then. Well, if Professor wants to meet him then I can't complain. Doesn't mean that I have to like it though, right?"

"That's how I feel when I don't have anything to do, and hate what I have to do. Well, don't worry kid. When I get back, let's go two rounds in the danger room."

To most, it would seem like punishment, but to Jason, he looked excited at the same time.

"Yes! Can't wait for it Wolverine!"

Jason had a greatly confusing expression to most, but to Wolverine, he could understand the people all together.

"Haha, you're one strange kid, you know that?"

"I've been told worse, so I'm okay with being weird."

Wolverine tipped up his hat, as Jean came into the entrance as well.

"Logan, are you ready?"

Wolverine allowed his head to bob up and down as he and Jean left the area. Jason was left stood there, not sure what he was supposed to do. Should he go and train? Should he just go and lay down in bed until it was time to sleep? He didn't know what he was going to do.

He walked over to the stairs, and sat on them, his hands resting his head there, just staring out of the room, to the front of the mansion, and watched Logan, and Jean drive off together, something that he wouldn't be able to deal with.

"Hey dude!"

Kurt popped in next to him with his powers, and then Kitty phased through the stairs, sitting right next to him.

"What are you like doing?"

Jason wasn't even all that bothered by the fact that he was there and ported, nor Kitty phasing through the stairs. He didn't even flinch when he saw them coming or just appearing with the teleporting boy.

Jason inhaled a breath, and then stretched his arms.

"Seems like my Sunday is gonna be dull. Logan's gone to find a potential, and I'm left here…well, that's how it is…"

"Aah come on man! Let's do something together!"

Kurt attempted to get Jason moving, but he didn't seem like he wanted to go anywhere.

"What are we going to do? Do you want to do a danger room session?"

Both Kitty and Kurt shared uneasy looks between the two of them.

"No…you're a teenager Jason, let's do something together! Like, we could do something that would be good…"

Kitty attempted to see if there was anything that he could do, but she wasn't sure what Jason would find fun. Actually, she didn't really know much about his likes, and dislikes.

But then he had an idea, and turned to the others.

"Well, there is something going on tonight. Usually, I don't bother going, but a bunch of people I know invited me to this party that a bunch of people in my class are having. You know, one of those raves or something. Where you only get invited if you know someone, and that someone is cool, and such, and I got one of those messages to tell me where the party is. So, do you two wanna go party?"

"Ooh man! I didn't expect you to suggest a party! But I'm game!"

Kurt jumped up, as did Jason, walking towards the door.

Kitty tapped her foot, slightly frustrated.

"Did you forget that I'm like a freshmen, I can't go."

Huffing out because she felt like she was going to miss out on everything that they were going to do, she folded her arms, and looked down at the ground in a sullen expression, an expression that showed that she wasn't going to be able to continue onwards.

Jason turned towards her, and saw that she had a muddled expression, a saddened expression at that. Seeing that, Jason walked towards her, and bent his head down towards her, and offered the girl his hand.

"Screw that stuff, come with us."

"But…"

Kitty wasn't sure, she thought that she wouldn't be able to get into the party anyway, but Jason himself seemed to be quite calm, even showing a slightly refreshing smile on his face, pushing his hand even closer.

"Come on. Aren't you always telling me to have fun? Come on, don't worry about what they say. You're with me, and Kurt."

"Yeah, because we're like cool Kitty. Don't worry, let's party down!"

Kitty giggled to herself, and then took Jason's hand, thrusting her other hand into the air, waving it around.

"Sunday nights party time after all! Let's go!"

The three of them walked out of the room together, and headed for Jason's car.

As he did that, Scott appeared in the entrance, coming down the stairs, and scratched his head in confusion.

"Where's…everyone gone?"

He didn't have an answer, and only heard the sound of Jason's car whizzing away.

* * *

A while later, Jason, Kurt, and Kitty got into the party, which held many different people in it. Most were people Jason knew or at least was familiar with. And some, were people he had never met.

Getting Kitty inside wasn't that difficult to do, and the music blasting seemed to be making everyone dance quite, weirdly. At least, that's how Jason thought on the matter, he didn't want to think about it anymore. He, just wanted to forget about this kind of thing. He, didn't even know why he was going to do something like this.

"Wow, so this is a type of party this school throws!"

Kurt waves his hands around happily, but before he could do anything else, Jason grabbed him by the wrist, and points towards his watch.

"Don't get this damaged, or knocked, or everything is over, kay?"

"Yeah man, I know! Don't worry, leave this to the fuzzy man here!"

Jason and Kitty shared a look, Kitty being the brave one to ask.

"Fuzzy…man huh."

"Of course! Chicks dig the fuzzy dude!"

"Maybe they do…just don't allow the fuzzy side of you to come out."

Jason didn't know if that was true or not, but he wasn't about to bring down Kurt on a night out like this.

"Well, time to put my blue charms on the line! See ya later dude, and dudette!"

Kurt then rushed into the party like a wild animal, leaving Kitty and Jason alone, and watched as he flirted with some of the girls, somewhat goodly, though most of the girls politely declined.

"Well, he's certainly…spirited."

Kitty murmured as they walked into the party together.

"He's probably just enjoying the life he's never had the chance to understand before. You know, with looking…you know, and all that. Well, if Scott was here, he'd worry about Kurt knocking his inducer."

"Are you like not worried at all?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders as another song came on.

"I'm not Scott, and I'm not Kurt's keeper either. He knows what's what, and what could happen. He might be a party animal, but he knows when and when not to get too hyper. I know that he's going to be okay, let the blue guy enjoy some fun."

Kitty's lips curled upwards, seeing that despite his standoffish looks, he did seem to care about Kurt's happiness.

"You care about us more than you let on, don't you?"

"I like you, and Kurt more than Scott, anyway. Jean I'm mutual about. But you two don't piss me off."

"Hehe, well that's like totally, fun~"

As she sang that out, a few people came past, and greeted Jason who did the same.

"Hey, you decided to come then?"

"Surely, did. Nothing else to do."

"Cool, let's catch up later, kay?"

"No doubt."

Jason nodded, splitting off from them, only for some more people to come to him, greeting him like they were old friends.

Then a few more people did, and more and more. Kitty was actually more surprised than before, since seeing him being quite, social was a surprise. She didn't actually know how many friends he had, but the way he talked with some of these people. It was like he was kind of social.

When feeling the eyes of Kitty on him, he turned towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah well…I just figured you didn't talk to many people in school. It's just surprising how many people have come up and talked to you."

Admitting that, Jason leaned closer, and allowed a smirk on his face.

"Just because I am a little anti-social, doesn't mean that I don't have some friends. I might not like Scott, but I do have some people that I am acquainted with. Is it that surprising that I have some people that talk with me?"

"Honestly…yeah, it kind of is…"

Jason smirked, and leaned back against a wall.

"Well, I'm full of surprises, aren't I?"

Kitty couldn't agree more.

She really was learning more about him by the day. Even now, she learned things that probably, most of the other X-Men didn't know about either. It was, surprising to say the least that he was, quite like this now.

"But, let's dance together~"

That, wasn't something Jason thought he would have to do. Even if it was a party, he didn't think that he would dance. At best, he thought that he would have to just see someone make a full of themselves.

"Egh…dancing isn't something that I really can do…"

Admitting it causally, Kitty just continued giggling away, as she led him by the hand out into the dance floor, and held his hand as they danced, or more like Kitty danced, and he awkwardly shook around a little bit.

"Come on, dancing isn't hard~ All you have to do is shake your hips a little~ Don't British people do that too?"

"Well, obviously but…it's kind of embarrassing."

Kitty never thought that she'd hear such things out of Jason. She didn't think he could get embarrassed, but seeing his face, she inched closer, and moved even closer and closer, so close that they were practically touching one another.

"Don't worry, I won't let you embarrass yourself."

"Heh, thanks, I guess…"

Jason awkwardly followed Kitty's movements, attempting to not embarrass himself. Kitty herself giggled when he started dancing. Not because it was weird, but because she didn't think that she'd see him like this.

"See, told you. I wouldn't allow you to get embarrassed at all."

Jason scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm kinda…awkward in these things. It's…not that I can't dance or anything, it's just…embarrassing for me. Not that I care what anyone else thinks of me, it's just you know how it is…"

"Embarrassing~ Don't worry, as I said, no embarrassment here~"

Somehow, he believed her. This was her area of expertise, not his own. He, wasn't the kind to do these things. Even going to a party, he didn't expect to do such things. But, for some reason, going with Kitty seemed to be, a good bet to make, a good move. And, he could enjoy himself like this, he would enjoy himself like this.

However, a slow song then came on, a song that meant dancing quite close to one another. Kitty knew the implications of such things, and Jason himself wasn't an idiot, and could see that others were getting, closer, and closer, though he saw that Kurt couldn't dance with anyone, with his fingers and all, being, two non-existent.

"Wow…a slow song huh…"

Kitty murmured, attempting to think of how she was going to go about this.

Jason himself pulled closer to Kitty, and leaned downwards, him being a bit taller than her.

"Do you want to sit it out Kitty? Or, would you want to dance with me?"

"Y-You wanna dance?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, then smiled gently.

"I don't mind, whatever you want."

Hearing that, relaxed her body, and pulled closer to Jason. His hand, and her own clasped together, holding the hands tightly. Jason himself, and Kitty herself, pulled closer together, so close that they were nearly touching one another.

"Then, let's dance for a little while, it would be like totally cool."

"Cool indeed."

Whispering right back, it felt like a shiver went down her back, as she could go closer, and closer. Kitty looked up at him with a vulnerable look, Jason blinking in surprise when he felt his heart beat a little faster.

He, didn't understand why it was. It hadn't done that before, and now, as Kitty and he danced together. It, wasn't something that he thought he would do. He never thought that he would begin to feel, a little deeper.

"You know, I'm glad that we got in."

Kitty broke the ice, as they danced together slowly, Kitty's head almost resting against his chest.

"It wasn't difficult. And they would've let me in anyway."

"So…would you have just left me outside if I couldn't of gotten in?"

Jason shook his head, and then patted her head.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't do something like that to you. I'm not that mean."

"As I'm learning." Kitty looked up towards his eyes, as he looked down. "You know, in this light you look kinda…"

"Like what?"

His voice was soft, even tender. Kitty's face turned a cute pink colour, pinker than the colour on her clothes. Jason himself just looked down at her, waiting for her answer for him to hear it, something that he almost desired.

"N-No, it's nothing but…you know, it's been nice…you drove me to school, everyday…you rarely offer anyone else…"

"I offer Kurt, but I don't mind taking you. It's alright."

Kitty continued to peer into his baby blue eyes, like she was swimming in an ocean of blue. She felt suckered in by his eyes. It wasn't a bad look to her have such a look in his eyes, and then he looked right into her either.

"Well, even then, it's just…nice that we can spend time together like this. I mean…spending time with you, like this is good…I really like it, I didn't expect that I would enjoy myself quite like this until…"

At that moment, Jason leaned closer, only to whisper something.

But Kitty took it a different way, going through several shades of red, pink, and other feelings too. Just staring at his eyes, helped her relax. His face even was calm, it didn't have a hint of seriousness that it held before, or even when others were around.

Jason then noticed something, that she was slowly puckering her lips. He held his head back, staring at her in a mixture of surprise, and unsureness. He, didn't think he'd be in a situation like this, a situation where, anything could happen.

"Jason!"

But it was unfortunately stopped when a familiar sounding voice came across to them, and who should it be, other than Jean's friend, Taryn herself, causing Jason to pull away from Kitty, and vice versa, the latter being more regretful than the former.

Taryn appeared next to Jason, and saw the closeness of Kitty and Jason themselves.

"I'm surprised you're here, Jason."

Taryn said it while ignoring the young girl known as Kitty, who didn't like that at all.

"Well, Sunday's and all, had to do something."

"Right, right. So, wanna dance with me?"

Kitty felt like tightening her hand right there, and then, if only to make sure that Taryn didn't do anything, especially if it meant stealing Jason away. She, wasn't going to have that happening, it wasn't something that she could handle.

"I'm here with Kitty."

Taryn spared a look for Kitty, the girl staring right at her. The pair looked like cats ready to fight for territory. The look in Taryn's eyes were more dangerous however, it seemed like she was going to be fighting.

"Oh, that's nice. Taking little sis out then?"

Kitty knew she meant that in a horrible way. She even could see it in her eyes, the snide little looks that she was receiving from her.

"She's not my sister."

"She's not?" Taryn faked a surprised look. "Oh, I thought Jean said…well, it doesn't matter~ Either way, we should dance a little bit."

"Again. I'm here with Kitty, I'm not going to leave her."

Kitty's face turned up the heat a little bit, as Jason pulled her closer. Taryn didn't like that, biting back her words from spewing out, the high school girl giving Kitty such a dirty look that Kitty swore that they wouldn't be able to recover from it.

"Ah…I see. Well, maybe later then?"

"Maybe."

Taryn nodded, giving Kitty a small look, then left the area.

Jason placed a hand on his forehead, signing deeply, he knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

At the end of the night, Jason, Kurt, and Kitty arrived back home. Kurt went back into his room after saying he 'scored' though both Kitty and Jason knew that he didn't get anywhere at all, something that he knew would be happening.

They stood at her door. Her back against her door, and his hand pressing against the side of it, the pair of them talking together about the night, and what happened, and how they both had fun with one another. Even Jason couldn't deny that he had some fun this time.

"You know…you didn't have to like walk me back to my room."

The girl said with the soft voice that she always has.

"It's fine, I was just passing to the bathroom anyway."

Playing aloof was easy when he pretty much was like that most of the time, and this didn't make an exception either.

"I see, even then, I'm glad that you did. Though you only live like down the hall and all."

"Yeah…I'm gonna have to apologize for Taryn, and how she spoke. She, should've realized that I was there with you. She's…getting a little weird. You go out with a girl once for a reason that wasn't really to do with the date, then she becomes all, weirdo girl. Well, it seems like you're fine though, so I'm content."

"You don't have to like apologize for her, she's the one that got the wrong message and all. She's like, really obsessive over you, huh."

Jason couldn't agree more with that statement.

"Well, she's just a weirdo and all, don't worry about her though. Allow her to be, whatever she wants to be. Though she should be able to see the message, and see that I'm not into her like that. She can be a friend, but I don't want to be intimate with her."

"O-Oh? So…who do you…n-no, I'm like sorry!"

Jason chuckled, patting Kitty's head, and then stared into her eyes, Kitty doing the same thing, being lost in the pair's eyes.

"Don't be sorry, it's alright. If I like anyone the most right now, then that person would have to be…"

"It would be…"

Jason leaned down, as Kitty slowly leaned upwards. Slowly, giving a slight tease to one another, they leaned closer, and closer. Something deep in them would be okay with it. It seemed like they would be alright if they…

But they stopped when Jean came walking down the corridor, and before she could see them, Jason pulled away from Kitty, offering her a smile.

"Well good night pretty Kitty."

"Y-Yeah, good night Jason."

The pair continued to smile briefly, then turned away from one another, and walked away, Jason that was. He walked in the direction of Jean, who now saw that he was walking away from Kitty's room.

"Hey Jason, did you have a good night?"

Though she find it hard to speak with him, she would often do her best, and she didn't think that he would respond, just grunt.

But she was surprised when he actually did answer back.

"Hey Jean. Yeah, I had a good night, yourself?"

"We couldn't get to him in time. Seems like someone else did instead."

Jason's thoughts turned to a single person that could have done it, and hated that she won again.

"Well, what can you do? You did your best, and all. Well, good night."

Jason walked past the young girl, and went towards the bathroom.

Jean watched as he walked, and when he was gone, she looked towards Kitty, and strolled over towards her.

"Hey…Kitty, you okay?"

The pause was because she saw her eyes watching the walking away Jason.

Kitty didn't respond at first, but then did when the young girl waved a hand in front of her face.

"O-Oh yeah, like totally fine~! I'm good, you good?"

"I'm good, and you are too. Did you…have a pleasant evening with Jason…?"

Kitty giggled sweetly, and then held a hand to her chest.

"Yeah…I did…we did, it was…good…it was…really good…w-well, gotta get off to bed, night!"

Kitty phased through her door, as Jean shrugged her shoulders, and left the area.

Once inside of her room, Kitty leaned against the door, and sunk down until she sat on the ground. She, truly did have a good time. She, couldn't deny that any longer, and it almost felt like she had just gone on a…date with him.

* * *

The next day at school, sitting in the principals office, the woman principal was there herself. She was sat with a large boy, having quite a bit of weight. He had blonde hair, that was a single streak, and he was holding what appeared to be a schools schedule.

"This will be your schedule for the semester. Any questions, Mr. Dukes?"

The principal asked, as the boy, known as Fred, scratched his head, an unsure expression on his face.

"I don't know if I can do school again." Commenting sadly, he looked at the schedule. "I didn't much fit in the other ones."

The principal rasped her fingers together, peering over her glasses.

"You won't have that trouble here. As the principal, I can make sure of it. Now, Mr. Dukes, why don't you run along to your own class?"

Though Fred was confused, he didn't have any reason to argue, so he got off the seat he was on, and walked out of the room.

As soon as he did, he looked at the schedule that was in his hand, a vexing expression on his face.

"Man, this is complicated."

He scratched his head with a confused expression.

He didn't know where he was supposed to go, he wasn't all that sure at all.

But then, he saw that Duncan was walking past, and he saw this as the best opportunity to get some information out of someone, reaching out his hand, and pulled the jock backwards, so he could gain his attention.

"Hey! Hey, you!" He barked, then thrusted his schools schedule in his face. "Where am I supposed to be?"

Duncan looked towards Fred, and then his inner bully had to have a go at the large boy, a sneer appearing as soon as it reared its ugly head.

"I don't know. How about a sideshow?"

Fred's face contorts in rage, his face literally becoming so red that it would anger most seeing it. But, Duncan just laughed, something that he shouldn't be doing, and ended up getting a back hand right to the face.

Fred didn't stop though, and ripped off some lockers from the wall, his strength being quite insane for the normal Duncan, who crawled away, not wanting to be crushed by the large boy, the large boy himself looking super raged out.

"Don't you make fun of me!"

Fred leered over Duncan, ready to thrust down the lockers right upon him.

* * *

At the same time, Jean and Jason were walking together, since he had given her a ride because Scott had to go somewhere early in the morning, and while their classes were in different places, going the same direction was the best way for getting to their classes for now.

"Thanks again for doing this."

Jean spoke gently towards Jason who shook his head.

"It's fine, don't worry Jean."

He didn't really have a problem with driving, especially since he took nearly everyone today. He only didn't take Scott because he left early for some kind of project he was working on in school, so he had the entire gang in his car barring Scott. That, wasn't exactly a fun time.

"Aah, it seems like you've become a little more social since a certain, Kitty came onto the scene?"

Jean prodded, wanting to know where he, and Kitty were with one another, and thought of her friend Taryn as well, wondering how she was going to be feeling. It, was a troubling time for her, since she was kind of routing for both girls, yet wanting both to not be hurt either.

"Well, she brings a certain, energy into the house."

"She surely does." Jean bequeathed Jason with a smile. "And, the tension between you and Scott has changed a little bit."

Jean couldn't help but notice that. Though it hadn't disappeared, it seemed to have lessened since everything went down.

"We haven't been speaking since the incident with Rogue. I've seen her around the school, but I haven't had a chance to talk with her yet. What about you? Any luck with her?"

"Not a peep. She, seems to be frightened of what happened that night. Speaking of, when the name Mystique was mentioned by you, it seemed like there's a little history there?" Realizing how it must seem like she's prying, she waved her hand innocently in front of her face. "I-I didn't mean to pry or anything!"

"No…we've got nothing between us, not anymore."

Jean could sense that behind his façade, he seemed to be slightly depressed by whatever was going on.

However, as they rounded the corner, they saw that Fred was about to crush Duncan with his locker in his hand.

"Jason!"

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop it in time, Jason nodded, and tapped into the cheaters speed, rushing as fast as he can. Fortunately, only they were in the hallways, and his speed managed to get him between the two of them.

Then, before Fred could swing the lockers, Jason tapped into the strength of a gorilla, and stopped the lockers with his bare hands, pushing against them as Fred attempted to attack, but Jason managed to hold him off.

"Whoa there big guy let's calm down now." Jason turned to Duncan, and showed a toothy grin. "Get lost!" Nodding his head, Duncan got to his feet like a coward, and ran off, leaving Jason to confront the large boy. "Okay now, let's calm down."

Fred however, wasn't calming himself down, and was fully intending to swing again.

But Jean fortunately came walking up.

"Oh, hi." Jean got his attention, after Jason had saved Duncan, causing the man to turn around to see her. "You must be new here. I'm Jean Grey."

"Oh, yeah, I am. New I mean."

From the look in his eyes, the previous rage that he had, disappeared, and only was replaced with a normal for the boy face, that showed that he was alright now, though Jason wasn't sure but there was something that he didn't like.

"I figured. Welcome to Bayville."

Jason looked between them, as Fred placed the lockers down were they should be. He was, slightly worried for her, since he got a bad feeling from Fred. Not because of his looks or anything, just something deep inside told him that he would be feeling weird about Fred.

"Jean, you gonna be alright?"

Jean nodded in thanks.

"Yes, I will be okay. Thank you. Don't worry, just get to class."

Jason carefully nodded his head, and slowly backed away.

"If you need me, just give me a call with your…special method."

Jean once again allowed her head to nod up and down.

"I will."

With that, Jason was about to leave, when he saw the interactions between the pair of them. And something clicked within his mind, something that he didn't think would be brought out, but something deep in him stirred, and he couldn't deny that he wished for it to happen.

Jason thought that she was going to be okay, so he left the area, and such to Jean.

Walking the corridors, he saw that a few people were walking past him, going to their classes, and such. Though Jason didn't really care about such things right now. He needed to get to class, even though that wasn't always his favourite thing to do.

* * *

But, as he neared his class, he saw that Rogue was leaning against the lockers. She looked as if she was waiting for someone, or something. Whatever it was, it seemed like there would be something going on.

Not knowing what she was going to do, Jason curiously looked towards her, and she caught his eyes, giving him a nod over towards her.

He didn't sense any suspicious movements, so he walked over towards her.

"Hey, Rogue. How are you settling in?"

"Not too bad." She admitted, then she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, I never got to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

Though he had a pretty good idea, he wanted her to know what it is.

Rogue nodded to herself, then peered into his eyes.

"With my…gift, and all. You…helped me feel calmer, and doing that breathing really clams me down when in such a situation. Even now, when I feel a little panic, I just do that breathing, and remind myself that I'm Rogue…seems silly and all, but it really is quite effective. Though the nagging voices are still deep in there a little bit."

"I suspected."

Jason could tell the instant he saw her that he and her could have a, somewhat unique problem with their powers.

"So…how did you know…? You said that you felt like something was, going on…or you knew what it was like?"

"My…gifts aren't exactly friendly either. Daily, I have to, exercise control over these, emotions and such. If I, don't then it, becomes loose. I just understand what it's like to be an outsider, and to be…something that everyone fears."

Jason didn't like admitting it, but that's how it was. He didn't mind speaking to Rogue about it, as she would have to worry about the same thing's as well too.

"I see, well I'm grateful all the same. Even if the X-Men were…well, what happened that night is a jumbled mess. I can't wrap my head around that at all. But, it seems at least you aren't so bad either."

"Heh, I'm not that bad, and some of the others aren't bad either."

Rogue wasn't so sure about that, because of everything that was going on. With what Mystique did, and what else happened, and losing control, it was something that she wouldn't be able to do either. But, she had to continue on with her daily life as well.

"Maybe…but still…"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class anyway?"

She nodded, thumbed towards the left.

"My class is just there."

"Really…? You're in the same class as me? I didn't realize it…wait, aren't you like a year…"

Before he could contemplate, Rogue pushed herself off the locker, and looked towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?"

The deep southern accent really did shine through her words, and it made Jason actually smile a little bit. Not because he found it fun, but the voice itself just seemed to be quite surreal to him, like he was hearing such a time.

"Yeah, I'm coming now."

Following after Rogue, Jason walked towards the class together, and spoke together about different things. Though Rogue was apprehensive about it all, though because Jason helped her through some difficulties, she was alright with speaking with him.

Entering the class, they saw the teacher at the front of the classroom, tapping his foot on the ground, impatiently.

"Now, it is lovely for you to join us."

"S-Sorry."

Jason looked at the time, and saw that they were slightly late, and while Rogue bowed her head apologetically, Jason just walked towards his desk, sitting down. Rogue followed up, and her seat was in front of his own, and unfortunately, it seemed like Taryn's seat was next to his own as well, and she was looking at him with a smile.

"Hey Jason, good morning."

Taryn greeted kindly, though also a little creepily in Jason's eyes, the boy giving a weak smile in return.

"Morning."

He whispered back, wishing that she wouldn't want to talk. Not that he hated her or anything, she usually either got him into trouble by talking, or said weird things, and then mistakes in their relationships happened.

The teacher then rambles on about the class, and things that need to be done as well. Jason mildly listened as Rogue turned around slightly, to face him. Catching that, Jason looked towards her, and he leaned forward, as she leaned back.

"About lunch…" She began, slightly hesitant. "I, want to…hmmm, maybe we could talk at lunch…ya know about…things…"

"You want to have lunch together?"

He guessed, but she shook her head.

"Just talk for a few minutes."

Nodding in understanding, Jason crossed his arms on the desk.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Taryn couldn't hear the conversation, but she could see that Jason was smiling slightly, and Rogue was doing the same. Something stirred inside of her, a small jealous streak.

The teacher, near the end of the class, takes out some handouts, and passes them through the sea of students.

"All right, for this drama exercise, you'll each be doing a scene with a partner. Since a few of you haven't chosen partners, I'll be pairing you up myself."

Jason looked on, and saw that he didn't have a partner.

He looked up towards Rogue, and then towards Taryn.

It was going to be one of them that were his partners, knowing that the potential others around him had already been taken. So, he was either going to be stuck with a Rogue, or he was going to be stuck with a girl that kept believing they were a thing when they really weren't.

Either one, he didn't know which would be better.

But then, he saw the teacher walking past Taryn, and handed her a sheet. His eyes focused on the area,

"Taryn, you and Jason will do Juliet, and Romeo from the play of the same name."

Jason slapped his forehead, as Taryn smiled wildly.

"Seems like we're partners, Jason."

Taryn couldn't be more happy about it. Jason himself didn't seem happy either, he really didn't want to do this. He, wanted to run away, and not deal with any of this. But he knew that he would have to get involve eventually.

"Y-Yeah…seems so…"

His smile was weak, and he didn't know what he was going to do with himself now. And he, wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it through this at all. It, was too difficult in something like this, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to complete.

The teacher then walked towards Scott, and Rogue, placing some papers in front of them.

"And that leaves you and you."

Scott looked sullen about being partnered with Rogue, while Jason would've been fine with it.

"Great."

"You two will be doing Shakespeare's Henry V. I've marked it. Henry and Katherine, daughter of the French King."

The teacher spoke to Scott who looked down even more, as one of Scott's friends spoke towards him in a teasing manner.

"Lots of luck, Scott. I don't think Miss Small, Dark, and Sullen has ever said two words. You'll have to play both parts yourself."

Jason, wasn't sure how that was supposed to be taken. And if taken wrongly, then it wasn't nice, and Rogue was in earshot of them as well. That, wasn't something that he liked honestly, because Rogue already didn't trust them, and just mocking her because she was quiet, and didn't want to interact with others.

The teacher then walked to the front of the class, and clapped his hands together, gaining their attentions.

"All right, class. All right. I want you to get together with your scene partner and rehearse. You perform on Friday."

Taryn looked towards Jason, and smiled sweetly, while Jason slammed a hand against his head.

"Hey Jason, since we've only got till Friday to finish, we'll have to be getting together, all personal like."

Jason rolled his eyes, knowing that she was right. He didn't have to like it though.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Cool! Then, should we meet after school? You could come over to my place if you like?"

That, wasn't such a good idea in Jason's mind. He didn't want to know what was in her room as of this moment in time. Or, if at all, actually. He, didn't even want to go against Taryn in a very private place. She already touched him in her own car. God knows what she was going to do if they were alone with one another.

"Well, we should do it in an open setting because…we just have to do that, is all. I recommend the park."

"The park huh? How cool. Sure, the park works fine with me."

Jason wished that it didn't. But, he couldn't take her to the mansion, remembering that Kurt, and Kitty have some training with Professor today, and if she saw their powers, then it would be something scary.

* * *

At lunch, Kitty, Scott, Jean, and Kurt sat together, eating lunch, and speaking together.

However, they also noticed that a few tables away, Jason and Rogue were talking with one another, and from the way that they were talking and let small laughs come out, it seemed like they were enjoying one another's company.

That in of itself, stirred something deep within Kitty, as she stared at the pair of them.

"Hmmmmm…"

Kitty hummed to herself, as she continued staring in that direction, wishing that she had either Jean's mind reading powers, or Jason's super hearing powers, to know what kind of conversation that they were having with one another.

"Something wrong Kitty?"

Kurt brought up, but Kitty didn't hear him, and just stared right towards Jason and Rogue.

Jean noticed the look that she had within her eyes, and put the pieces together.

"It seems Kitty has her eyes on a…different prize than normal."

Scott didn't know what that meant, but Kurt could see that Kitty was truly staring at Jason more than Rogue now.

"Does Kitty have a crush on Jason?"

As if she wasn't in earshot (which she was) Kurt questioned Jean, and the baffled Scott, cocked an eyebrow up.

"Why would she? Don't be ridiculous Kurt."

Kurt placed a hand on Scott's back, and patted it.

"Love comes in all forms my man! And Jason's not a bad guy either! Just last night, you should've seen them! Making such goo-goo eyes at one another! They danced so closely with one another during the slow dance, and just this morning, I found them, eating alone together, purposely~"

Jean placed a hand on her face, bewildered.

"Wow, such a progression…and I'm not saying this to be mean, but how did…Kitty break through the walls, of his own making, to actually get reactions out of him?"

This time, Kitty heard Jean say that, and turned.

"Aah. He's not a bad guy Jean~ Once you like, get to know him, he's really sweet~ Just the other day, I saw him tending to a baby bird who had a damaged wing. That's just so sweet!"

"That's, because of his powers, connection to animals and all."

Scott reminded, but Kitty still held a cute expression on her face.

"Even then, it was really cute and sweet~ Don't take that away from me." Kitty turned back to see Jason and Rogue laughing with one another, a certain green eyed monster wreaking havoc with her mind. "Geez, are they like, just talking or what?"

Seeing that Kitty was getting slightly jealous, Jean placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they just seem to be bonding over…something's."

Kitty continued staring towards Jason, and Rogue as they talked with one another.

Once they were finished, Jason stood up from the table, and walked over to the others. Kitty quickly turned her head, to make sure that it didn't seem like he was spying on them or anything of that nature either.

"Hey, guys."

Jason greeted. Scott didn't look up, as per usual, and Jean felt like she was in the middle. Fortunately, Kurt, and Kitty weren't like that, so it broke the dynamic up quite a bit, and they didn't fight.

"Hey dude, you're talking to Rogue?"

Kitty was glad that Kurt brought it up rather than she would have too.

"Yeah." Responding, he took the only seat available, next to Kitty. "She wanted to talk to me for a little while, so I ended up speaking with her just now. It wasn't so bad however, it was quite nice and refreshing to do something like that."

"So, what did you like, talk about?"

Kitty added, and Jason leaned closer to her.

"Why would it matter?"

"I-It doesn't. I was just curious."

She explained, and while she wasn't exactly lying, she was more than, curious.

"I see, then what we discussed wasn't much really. Rogue asked about her powers, and I told her something's about my own. She asked about the X-Men, and then I asked about how she's with…who she's with and all, and wondered what she would be able to do if she witnessed us being who we are. It was basically just a question of give and take between us with information is all…and there were some fun moments though. Like when she made a joke about the chicken and the claws of a crab, hahahaha…" The table looked at Jason like he had two heads. "You had to be there."

They smiled weakly, not sure if being there would've helped any.

As they were talking, Fred himself came into the cafeteria. Walking around and seeing all of the foods, this was like a paradise to the large boy. Like a man on the prowl, his smacked his lips together, looking more hungry by the second.

He walked past the groups table, heading for the place the food is, and Kitty noticed him, sticking out her finger towards him.

"Is that humongous guy the one you and Logan, like, went to see yesterday night?"

Jean confirmed it with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, Fred. He's okay when he's not ripping lockers off the wall. And he almost hit Duncan with them. Good thing Jason stopped it, or it could've been a dangerous situation. However, it was able to be disabled."

Kitty was surprised that Fred did that at all, but she seemed content that Jason stopped it.

"He's the one who, like, did that? Freaky."

Seeing Fred, Jason looked towards Jean, and adopted a rather weird smile.

"Jean, can I ask you something?"

It was one of the only times she recalled Jason actually wanting to talk with her, and since she encouraged friendship between the team, she wasn't going to deny this now, so she nodded as she tilted her head.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?"

Jason cocked his head sideways as he answered.

"Yes, I need Jean X Fred to become a couple."

"Jean…"

Scott began, and then Jean finished.

"…X Fred?"

Both of them were perplexed, and so were Kurt, and Kitty.

Jason nodded his head, and explained.

"You see, I wish to do a study of the hierarchy of the schools…let's say, popularity and such. And you, who is practically the most popular in school in terms of the females. And Fred, is an unknown. Would you please consider dating Fred?"

Jean's face turned downwards in a perplex manner, Scott couldn't believe Jason actually asked that, while Kurt began laughing, a brief image of Jean, and Fred going out, Kitty turning her face away, hiding her smile.

"W-Well…Jason, you know…me and Fred are, just friends…"

She didn't want to burst his bubble, as this was the most that they'd probably get to having a normal conversation…even if this wasn't normal in the slightest.

"Yes, but friendship can turn to love. I've already thought of your pairing name."

Jean bit her bottom lip, almost afraid to ask.

But Scott wanted to know, leaning forward.

"What pairing name?"

Jason, this time didn't mind speaking with Scott, if only to get his pairing across.

"It would be Fran. As in the Fr from Fred's name, and the an from Jean's name. See, I thought this would be for the best. Please make a good couple so I can study the inner working's of relationships, and such. Besides, I saw the sparks beforehand, I can see a future for the pair of you."

"W-Well…Fred is a nice guy…but, I'm just not…interested like that…"

That seemed to lower Jason's spirits, if his face was any indication.

"Oh…well, it seems like I'll just have to give you two a push then. Either way, please consider it because Fred and you, would be beautiful together. And I wish to see how two people begin a relationship."

Jean and Scott shared a look, as did Kurt and Kitty, wondering why he seemed so bothered all of a sudden about things like this.

"I, didn't know that you wished to do something like that…why do you want to do that?"

Kitty was the one to ask, and Jason just stared at her briefly, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Just curiosity mostly."

"Have you never like, had a relationship before?"

Jason chose not to answer that, and Kitty wasn't sure how she was supposed to take that.

"So Jean, what do you say?"

"No…I couldn't. I'm already dating someone."

"You're dating Scott already!?"

Jean furrowed her eyebrows, then shook her head, as Scott's head turned towards the right, his expressions being unreadable.

"No, Duncan."

"Duncan!? Since when have you been dating him!?"

"For a while now."

"Like since…the thing with the…you know…when Kurt first joined?"

If that was the case, then he was completely in the dark, since they didn't act like a couple together, they always seemed to avoid one another, and if they were together…he thought that they would act more…couply together.

"Just before that actually. At the beginning of the school year."

Jason looked towards Scott.

"Did you know about this?"

Scott lazily placed his hand against his forehead, sighing deeply.

"I did yeah…"

His voice laced with disdain, and his eyes brazenly sharpened tightly.

"I see…so, when you accused me of kissing Jean…well, that makes less sense now than it did beforehand when it was pretty much nonsensical. If anything, you should be more jealous of Duncan than me. He's stealing your woman here, and you're not doing anything about it? And now Fred is in the scene? This is turning into a full blown love mess."

"Fred is not in the scene! He's never in the scene!"

Jean argued, not wanting to mistake her friendship for anything else with regards to Fred.

"Don't you deny me this chance at seeing your budding romance Jean Grey!"

Jean places a hand on her face, gasping, and then looked downwards sadly.

"I don't…want to date Fred though…I don't want too…"

Jason clicks his tongue, and then turns to Kitty.

Immediately, she stuck out her hand.

"I'm not like dating him either!"

"I wasn't going to ask you too, he's not good enough anyway."

"Oh…then, who is?"

Before he could answer, Fred came walking up towards them, so Jason nudged Jean, and then pointed towards Fred, Kurt now was laughing his ass off at everything going on, and unfortunately, Fred thought that he was laughing at him, pissing him off.

"No…"

"I never ask for anything, and the one time I actually do, you're not willing to do it? How cruel."

"I'll do almost anything than that. I mean, I already have a boyfriend, I can't cheat on him."

Jason couldn't deny that, and even if Duncan was a jerk, it could be something that he would have to deal with.

"Even then, I can dream, can't I?"

"Dream all you want, it isn't going to happen."

Jason hummed to himself in some thought, not liking this fact either.

But then, as they were talking, Fred sat down, and the chair that was supposed to support him crushed under his weight, and the table of food he had went up at one end, launching the food he had across the room, and splattered all over the jocks, Jason holding back a chuckle.

Duncan's eyes turned red with rage, as he stood up. His jock friends did the same thing as well. tensions rose between them all, and the groups all stared at one another. Jean and Scott, and Kurt all looked worried, even Kitty. Though Jason was quite amused by everything going on.

" _Oh well, seems like some fun is about to happen._ "

They all didn't know Jason's thoughts, and at this point, they didn't want too either.

"Bad move, Blob Boy."

Duncan and friends walked over aggravatingly, storming over towards the boy on the ground.

Jean places a hand on Kitty's shoulder, pushing her back slightly.

"Stay here, Kitty. This could get messy."

"No kidding."

Jason commented, as Jean stood up, Kitty agreeing.

"Yeah. Because, like, that hasn't already happened."

As she said that, Fred, attempted to stand up, but he slipped on the food, coating himself in more food than beforehand. And that ended up giving the poor boy quite the round of laughter, something that Jason didn't really agree with.

And Fred, couldn't take it either. His anger rose by the second. It was growing and growing, the rage and the anger inside of him. Jason could even smell the anger in the air, by tapping into the power of a dog to smell such things. Even if they couldn't, he knew what fear smelt like, he more than knew what it smelt like.

"DON'T LAUGH AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Fred exploded with his rage, and grabbed some food in front of him, and then launched it at Duncan and pals, knocking them over. At first, people were shocked, but soon some of the more immature people took over, and grabbed food, chucking it at the people around the cafeteria.

"Food fight!"

A bystander shouts out, and that's when they all started throwing food around the cafeteria. Jason just watched on as Kurt got in on the action, and threw food around, and he saw some food in front of him, and Scott saw the same thing.

Both of them looked at the food in front of them, and then looked at one another. Their hands went onto the table, slowly creeping towards the food, and had smirks on their faces. They both knew what they wanted to do. They both knew what they could do…

""Don't even try it.""

Jason and Scott both were surprised when Kitty, and Jean, respectably talked down the males, Jean using her powers to stop the food from touching her.

Both of them huffed, and turned away, but if they had the opportunity, they were going to do it.

Kitty was about to then be nailed in the head with a greasy cheese burger, but Jason pulled her out of the way just in time, and it landed behind her, the girl looking at him with appreciative eyes.

"Excuse me. I'm skipping dessert."

Kitty was about to phase through the ground, when Jason grabbed her hand.

"Take me with you please."

Kitty didn't have a problem with that.

"Sure! Like let's go!"

Jason stood off his seat, and then together, they sank through the ground with Kitty's powers, disappearing from sight.

Jean looked at the place for a moment or so, then nodded to herself, turning towards Fred.

Jean walked forward, and used some telekinetic bubbles to block the food going towards her. Fred was still screaming and grunting rather loudly.

"Fred. Fred, please calm down."

Jean rushed towards him, as he picked up a table.

But she then slipped on some food, and skidded towards Fred.

In his rage, he lifted up the table, and held it over Jean. One of his eyes had some orange food on it, so he couldn't see what he was doing, and in his rage, it didn't much matter either in his eyes, he didn't want people to laugh at him.

"Fred, stop!"

Fred didn't stop though, and was about to swing down, when Scott made the conscious effort to use his eyes, to destroy the table with a red beam of his lasers. The shockwave snapped Fred backwards slightly, Scott rushing to Jean's side.

"Jean, are you alright?"

Asking in concern, Jean simply nodded, as Scott held her with one arm.

She then looked towards Fred, and waved her hands towards him.

"Put the table down, Fred."

The table, was now just a leg, Scott having blown it off, a display of his powers a certain blond wouldn't agree with at all.

"Jean?"

Fred came to his senses, and looked down at her. Scott made his protection stance on her known, as he tilted his glasses. His red eyes, and his powers seemed to be ready to strike down Fred at any second.

"You heard her, big man. But if you want to fight, try me."

At times like this, Jean could see why Jason said that Scott didn't use his mind, as what he said in her eyes, aggravated the situation where she was sure that she would be able to control it, at least to a certain degree.

"Back off, Scott. I'll handle this. Everything's fine." She turned towards Fred as she stood up, and walked towards him. "Isn't it, Fred?"

"They shouldn't have laughed at me!"

He was still angry, but he had enough senses to know that he shouldn't swing at either of them. But, Scott still looked like he was going to fight.

"No. No, they shouldn't."

Jean could agree with that wholeheartedly, as she saw at the window 'Jean X Fred = Fran forever!', two of them in fact in passing as her eyes were going to Scott, but she stopped to look at the signs to see what was going on.

Focusing in on them, she witnessed Jason and Kitty holding up signs, and had to question how they made them so fast, unless they were made before. Jean was baffled, amused, and frightened all in one, not knowing where she was going to go with this.

" _How in the hell…? W-What is…? How did they do that so fast…and even Kitty's in on it now…? Who's next…Kurt? I'm…kind of scared actually…_ "

Jean didn't know what to think at this point, and she even saw them high fiving one another. That even made her feel weirder than before.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she turned towards Scott, to see how he was still being quite angry.

"Scott, don't you have to get to class or something?"

Trying to defuse the situation, Jean wanted Scott to leave the area so she could connect with Fred, not in the way Jason and Kitty seemed to want her to bond with him. That, wasn't something that they wanted.

"I'll be close if you need me." Scott glared towards him, as Fred did the same thing. "Real close."

"I'll be fine."

Jean waved a hand at him, as he turned around, and walked away from the area. Though, he stood at the door, and waited for Jean. He was, worried that something could happen. Though he stayed away from the area, so they could talk with one another.

Jean walked towards the side, with Fred, and looked around seeing that no one was around, which worked into the way that she wanted to handle this situation she couldn't deny that it could happen like that.

"It's just when they laugh at me, I kind of explode inside, you know?"

"I understand, Fred. But you've gotta learn to control yourself. You can get training."

Jean attempted her best to have Fred join the X-Men, but Fred didn't quite believe it, and spoke with a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah, right. Where?"

Jean took her hands, and placed them together, all the while looking for anyone that was around to out her.

"I learned to control my "gifts" at the institute where I live."

"Gifts? You mean, you have powers too?"

Jean looked around once more, and saw no one was there, so she thumbed towards a chair.

"Watch."

Fred placed a hand to his chin and stroked thoughtfully as the chair leg continued to move.

But then, like it was being thrown, the chair came up, and smashed against the wall, breaking it apart.

That, set Fred off into a high, and how excited he was to see that happening.

"Wow! You can really pound people with that!"

Jean immediately debunked that, and turned her head towards him to explain.

"No, Fred. That's what we learn not to do. That's what the Xavier Institute is all about. Control. I'd love to take you sometime. I know the professor would like to meet you. Just let me know when you're ready."

Fred wasn't so sure, but because it was Jean, and he had a little, something for her, he couldn't deny at least thinking about it, despite pledging towards a certain blue skinned woman.

"I'll think about it."

Jean gave a thankful nod, and turned towards the exit.

"Great. Well, I gotta run. I'll catch you later, Fred."

Jean walked towards the exit, and Fred just stared at her.

But then, he noticed her bag on the side. Going towards it, he picked it up, and turned towards Jean who by now made it to the exit.

"Hey, Jean."

She stopped, and turned towards him, Scott being close by.

"Yes?"

Fred looked between the two of them, and saw how, close they were, and jealousy overcame him. the small crush he had on Jean, slowly intensified, and he wanted her, and he didn't want Scott to have her, devising a 'plan' in his mind, shaking his head towards the young red head.

"Nothing."

Jean accepted that, and walked away from the area.

Fred himself went into her bag, and saw a picture of Scott, and Jean. His eyes focused on Jean, and hated Scott being there. His large fingers ripped through the picture easily, throwing the picture of Scott onto the ground, and then crushed it beneath his feet, twisting his foot, as if he was doing it to Scott.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Jason and Kitty were walking through the corridors towards the exit of the school.

Honestly, he didn't know how this ended up. He always seemed to end up with her, walking, too, or from, school. Though he drove, she usually took a ride with him, and he wasn't sure why this was happening honestly.

While Kitty looked on at Jason with a smile, he seemed to be out of it for the most part, as he was thinking about something.

"Okay, be like straight with me."

She brought up, starting a conversation with him.

"What about Kitty cat?"

Something about those words enticed Kitty, they enjoyed Kitty as well. Like, it was the only thing that he called her, something personal between the two of them, and something she'd only want him to call her.

"About the Jean X Fred stuff…are you serious about it?"

"Partly." He admitted, as they turned a corridor. "But mostly, I wanted to see the reaction between Jean and Scott."

That didn't really make her understand anymore than she did beforehand.

"Like, why? Do you…care if they get it on? I mean, obviously they have like feelings for one another, but still…"

"Don't ask me why, but I just…I don't know. I guess part of me wishes to see Scott squirm, and part of me wishes to understand about the emotion known as, love. I, haven't ever really understood what it means to be in, love like that, so it's a curious thing for me, and I wanted to see what the two people I know have something for one another, and see what they would do with conflict. And come on, don't you think Jean and Fred would be nice together?"

"Until he rolls over in bed and like totally kills her~"

"Haha, good point~"

The pair shared a genuine laugh with one another, a laugh that only Kitty ever really got to witness. He didn't ever really show much emotions around others, but with Kitty it seemed, easier to show such things between them.

Jason and Kitty walked out of the schools doors, and continued talking.

"Homework really sucks, it's gonna take up all my time!"

Kitty complained, only for Jason to shrug his shoulders.

"We could do ours together. Even if we're in different classes, it wouldn't be so bad, having a partner in this."

"Really? I mean, like yeah! We could…"

She stopped when Jason stopped.

She was confused why he stopped, and then noticed that he was looking at something, or someone.

Using her eyes, she looked towards the person who he looked at, and saw that it was Taryn that he was looking at. The girl herself was walking with Jean, but stopped herself when she caught Jason's attention, and gave a wave.

"I forgot, I've got to spend time with Taryn."

"Why?"

Jason turned his eyes towards Kitty's face, seeing that she looked slightly jaded.

"Something wrong? Not jealous, right?"

"Jealous?" She scoffed, turning her head. "I'm not jealous of anyone, especially her. I don't even need to be like jealous of her." She turned her vulnerable looking eyes towards Jason. "But, seriously like, why spend time with her? I thought she like totally creeps you out."

"She does." He sighed with a heavy heart. "But, I've got to rehearse for class and then things are going to go down, and then that's not a good thing at all. You know, I have to keep up my grades, and all. It's something that I have to do, not something I necessarily want to do either. Well, time to face destiny…it truly can be a cruel mistress."

She just had to love the way that he spoke sometimes. His accent really did add to the drama of his life, and words.

He walked over together with Kitty towards the pair, and immediately, Taryn walked towards Jason.

"Hey Jean."

Jason greeted as she nodded.

"Hey Jason, and Kitty."

Kitty didn't answer, but watched as Taryn looked as if she was going to hug onto his arm tightly. But fortunately, he managed to get away before she could actually hug onto his arm.

"Hey Jason, ready?"

No, he really wasn't. But, for this, he had to be.

"Sure, let's go. Have you got your car today?"

"No, Mom's using it…well, it is her car, and all. So…ya think I could hop a ride with you?"

Kitty just had to question if she planned this out as it seemed too perfect for her to get closer to him.

"I guess. It's for our grade after all."

"Yeah, you're right. Then, let's go Jason. We've got to work very…closely with one another. You know, having time together, and enjoying ourselves together, and then doing what we have to do together. Since it is such a romantic thing, we should get going towards it, shouldn't we?"

Jean bravely looked to Kitty to see her seething. Though she didn't say anything, it looked like she was truly getting quite annoyed with how Taryn was pretty much all over Jason at this point. But, to his credit, he wasn't receiving any of her…weirdness.

"Sure, let's go. If you need me, I'll be in the local park, the closest to this school. Well, see ya all. Jean, make sure that you and Fred spend time together, and become…" Jean frowned. "Fine, don't then."

With that, Jason and Taryn walked off together, not seeing Fred, and since Jason didn't activate any of his powers, he didn't smell, or see Fred hiding behind a bush, not that it was that difficult to do it either.

Once they had gone, the girl turned towards Kitty, to see her staring off in that direction with annoyance.

"Kitty, are you okay?"

"Your friend is totally like all over him, you know?"

The words she used, sounded normal, but Jean could feel something deeper.

But before she could comment, Fred came out of his hiding place, presenting himself to Jean.

"Oh, hi, Fred. This is my friend Kitty."

"Yeah, hi."

Fred didn't even seem to care about Kitty's presence, not that she was in the mood either right now.

"Hi."

Kitty herself wasn't all that interested, getting a bad vibe from him, something that Jean was feeling at the same time too.

"Jean, would you? I mean, would you like to? Wanna get a soda or something?"

Though she was somewhat flattered by the suggestion, she had to decline it.

"Oh, sorry, Fred. I can't. I got some stuff I gotta do. Hey, how about if I catch up with you tomorrow instead?"

Jean and Kitty walked off together, but Fred looked on with more annoyance than anything else.

"Hmph, so "stuff," huh? That's the best you could come up with? "Stuff"?"

Jean could literally hear the threatening in his voice, and like he was getting more agitated. She worried for Kitty, but safety in numbers, and both being mutants, it was safer if they stayed together, even if they didn't want to be with him.

"Look, Fred. I like you and all. But I have responsibilities. That means I can't go with you right now."

"And that means, go away."

Kitty added, attempting to pull Jean along.

But Fred's large hand enclosed around her smaller wrist, pulling Jean towards her.

"But you're my friend."

He argued, pulling her.

But Jean wasn't liking this at all, in fact she hated it.

"I thought so. But friends don't hurt each other. Now let go of me."

Despite saying it strongly, Fred wouldn't let go of her, so Kitty took Jean's wrist, and used her power of phasing, to get Jean's wrist out of Fred's grasp, and pulled Jean away from Fred, almost protecting her.

"Here's a tip. When a girl says, like, no, she means no! Comprehend that!?"

Kitty just realized that what she said, was something that Jason said when he wanted to make a point. But she didn't mind right now, and together with Jean, they quickened their pace, and walked towards a different part of the area.

But Fred, with his big footsteps pulled her along. He wasn't as fast, but he didn't need to be with his large feet. Every two or three steps they took, were a single one for him. so, the behemoth could keep up with them.

They walked out towards a deserted part of the area, and saw some of the scaffolding that meant they were building on the schools property.

"Thanks Kitty, Fred's not the man I thought he was."

"Yeah, he's a total creepy guy, not a nice guy huh."

As she said that, Fred came up from behind Jean, and grasped Jean's arms, holding her up from behind.

Jean gasped, as did Kitty, not expecting Fred to actually follow.

"Fred! Let me go!"

Jean was being held by her arms from behind, and Kitty didn't like that.

"She said let go of her creep!"

"Buzz off! This is between me and Jean, not you!"

Kitty went to intervene, but Fred used one of his large hands to slap Kitty was quite a lot of strength, sending her hurdling into a building, hitting her head on the stone, and because of the slap, she was too dazed to use her powers, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, a mark appearing on her cheek.

"Fred!"

Jean berated, but he didn't listen to her.

"You gotta go out with me!"

He yelled at Jean, but she was too concerned for Kitty right now.

"Kitty!" Jean called, Kitty rolling her eyes and tried to think of something, but it was difficult. "I don't have to go anywhere but home! Now, let me go!"

Though she said that, he didn't really do anything at all.

He kept a tight hold of her, not wanting to release her.

And that was the limit with Jean, who looked around, seeing the construction items out in the open.

"I'm warning you!"

Jean saw some bricks, and other items on the scaffolding, and used it to throw them at Fred.

But he tanked them easily, bouncing off him like they weren't there at all.

"That the best you got?"

Fred smirked, but Jean saw the dumpster, and used her powers to levitate it, and flung it at Fred. But Fred used his strength to smash it away, and it hit the support structure, making it shake around rapidly.

"I said let me go!"

She roared, and only then did she realize that the scaffolding was coming down on top of them. To give Fred his credit, he did lean over Jean, as Kitty, despite being in a daze, looked on in horror, and even called "Jean!" but to no avail.

She waited there for a few moments, hoping for the best, but predicted the worse.

Then, Fred thrusts his arms upwards, getting them out of the rubble. But, Kitty looked, and saw that on Jean's forehead, there was a bruise, and she was unconscious. In her dizzy state, all she could do was watch on as Fred takes Jean away.

She tried to chase, but because she was dizzy, by the time she rounded the corner that she was,

"No…I can't…w-what…no we have too…Professor…Professor!" She went into her pocket, and pulled out her phone, calling Charles. Then, he answered. "Professor…Professor, Jean's been…she's been kidnapped…"

[Jean's been kidnapped? Kitty, are you sure?]

"Y-Yeah, I just saw it…and I couldn't stop it either…"

Feeling bitterly about all of this, Kitty's eyes turned teary. She wished that she was able to help, but she couldn't.

[Kitty, it's okay. But…Wolverine isn't here to track her down, and I can't contact her telepathically.]

"Can't Jason…I-I'll go and get Jason!"

[Yes, I was thinking the same. I'll assemble the rest of the team.]

Kitty put down her phone, and then went towards the park.

* * *

Jason and Taryn sat in the park together, rehearsing their lines for what seemed like the hundredth time. He knew that he had to do it, but he didn't want to be partnered with this girl. And he didn't know how to let her, down easily. He wasn't quite the subtle type of person, and he knew that he shouldn't hurt girls either, he knew that much at least.

"Oh speak again bright Angel."

Jason murmured, as Taryn's cheeks flushed red.

"Oh Jason….eeh, I mean…Oh Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Taryn began, as Jason smiled weakly. "Deny thy Father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I shall no longer be a Capulet."

"Seems like it is right I guess…"

He concluded, that being oddly the last scene they needed to go over. They had gone over the other scenes, and now were just going over this brief one. They worked weirdly together, yet it seemed to be working together.

Taryn placed the book down on the table in front of them, and smiled gently.

"Phew, I think that's pretty good, don't ya think Jason?"

He wasn't sure if it was or not. But, since he didn't really want to lead a conversation anywhere where it shouldn't be going, he did his best to smile, even if it was very difficult for him to be doing something like this.

"Yeah, we've rehearsed the rest of the scene, so we should be alright with that."

"It sounded good, I think we should be alright with that~ That's cool. Do you think we have to rehearse everything? Including the kissing scene? I mean, that would be for the best, don't you think so Jason?"

"Did they kiss?" Jason honestly didn't know the answer. "I only knowing the basic outline of the entire story about a woman and a man falling in love from different families, stuff went down, and then they ended up dead."

"It's a little more complicated than that Jason~"

Taryn sang out, as she twisted her body towards him, the girl sitting on his side of the bench they chose to sit at.

"How is it?"

"It's a tragic love story between star crossed lovers. They were from different families, they couldn't be together. Despite wanting it too much, they couldn't do it, and they…it's really romantic Jason, it really is. I love the story, I'm glad that we were picked for it."

Taryn inched closer towards him, and Jason by now wished that it was over with.

"I see…well, I guess it could be considered a tragic love story huh. Well, it could be anything at this point, it just seems like this to us. You know, I think that we did good, and we could take a break now."

"Yeah, taking a break is good. Maybe we could take a long extended break at that…"

"Jason!"

Jason thanked whatever God was up there protecting him now.

Turning, he saw Kitty walking towards them.

"Kitty, what's going on?"

Because of the way that she looked, Jason was slightly concerned, and Taryn really wasn't helping the situation with her eyes being right on his form.

"Jason, something has happened…" She briefly exchanged glares with Taryn. "Erm…you know, with erm…Jean, and all…something has happened…"

"Something's happened to Jean?" Taryn interrupted. "What's going on with my friend?"

At least this time Jason couldn't deny that she did sound worried for her friend.

"Nothing really." Fibbing, was the only way this situation wasn't going to turn worse. "Just some stuff back at the mansion, that's all. We really can't like talk about it with others being around, so sorry about that."

Taryn knew something was off, but she didn't know what that thing was.

But then it was then that he noticed a mark on her face. Because he wasn't tactful at all, he took Kitty by the chin, and turned her head to the side, to examine her face more closely, Taryn's eyes laced with pure jealousy.

"What happened to your face Kitty? Who did this to you?"

In his voice, it was clear that he was angered by seeing a mark on Kitty, Kitty wondering if it was for the reasons she hoped.

"Well…you know, the…Fran, the an part is being endangered by the Fr part, and we need your…unique skills to get them away from one another. So, we have to go right away, okay Jason!? We need to go!"

Jason was about to nod, when Taryn took Jason by the arm, pulling him backwards.

"You can't go Jason. If it isn't serious, then you don't have to go, we've got the homework we have to do together."

Kitty took Jason's other arm, and pulled him.

"Sorry, but we've got things to do now."

"Unless it is something to do with the baby party that a freshman would do, then go away yourself."

"Heh, at least I'm not like totally throwing myself at someone who isn't interested!"

"What did you say you little cow!? You're new here so I'll forgive you for not knowing of the affections Jason and I share! We've been on tons of dates!"

Jason looked incredulously at her.

"That's a lie. We went on one."

"W-Well…we'll go on more love muffin."

Jason was tempted to palm his own face, it wasn't something that he wanted to care about right now.

"Don't call him love muffin!"

"I'll call him whatever I want little cat!"

"The names Kitty! Now get off him!"

Kitty yanked Jason towards her, but Taryn did the same in her direction.

"Sorry junior, but he doesn't want to be with a kid like you!"

"Kid!? I'm not even like a kid at all! You're a kid! No, scratch that, you're an old woman!"

"Damn hippy!"

Jason and Kitty both turned their eyebrows upwards with a perplexed face, sharing the thought " _Did she just call me/Kitty a hippy?_ " but then she pulled Jason hard towards her, so Kitty did the same thing.

The tug of war continued on and on, with Jason in the middle. Most situations didn't bother him, but when it was two women, it truly was a hard thing that he couldn't deal with, nor did he want to deal with it either. And with the names being slung around, it was a wonder that there were anyone left in the park by the time Jason put out his hands.

"Women please!" Kitty and Taryn stop their actions, but look and glare at the other. "Alright, we've got a situation! Of course it seems that Fran isn't going to happen now, and it seems dangerous…in a none dangerous type! So, women! To the car, right now!"

Jason broke out of the arms that bound him, and pointed to the car.

They pouted, but he thrusted his hand towards the car again.

Gritting their teeth, they walked towards the car and Jason followed after them, Taryn and Jason gathering their stuff.

He could literally feel the tension between the two of them, but he didn't want to comment on it. He didn't even know why they were fighting, being quite oblivious to such things as of this moment, it didn't really interest him.

Once getting into the car, Jason got into the drivers seat, and the front seat was occupied by…

"Sorry, but I always like totally sit there."

Kitty attempted to get in the front seat next to Jason, but Taryn pushed her out of the way, and went to get into the car while sneering.

"Sorry little kitten, but I always sit here."

Kitty didn't accept that, pulling the girl backwards.

"No! Did you now like hear me or something!? That's where I sit!"

Taryn turned her dark eyes towards Kitty, and pushed her right back.

"Damn cow! I sit there!"

"No you don't! I sit there! Tell her Jason!"

"Don't you even try that Kitty! Jason doesn't follow after you!"

"He likes me more than you!"

"No he doesn't! We have a connection, you don't!"

"Tch, sure you do. You're a creep, and you like creep him out!"

Kitty snidely said, Taryn's eyes blazing and went forward to go and push Kitty, fortunately Jason caught it and stopped them.

"Women! Back seat!"

Kitty and Taryn looked towards Jason, baffled.

""But-""

"Now! My car, my rules! And I say, if you fight over a seat, then you both sit in the back!"

Begrudgingly, they had to accept that, and climbed into the back of the car.

Putting their seatbelts on, they held disdain for the other.

Jason looked into the mirror, so he could see both of them.

"Now, Taryn. I'm dropping you off at home, and don't make me come back there and separate you two, understand me?"

They folded their arms, and looked out of the window.

Taking that as a "Yes!" he then took off in his car at a good pace, but didn't break the law either.

As he drove, it was clear that the tension in the back was quite difficult to deal with. Jason didn't say anything, but even he could tell the tensions in the back weren't something that he wanted to deal with, neither did the other two.

* * *

Once getting to Taryn's house, only knowing where it was because of Jean making him drop Taryn off once, he stopped up in the drive. It was quite a normal looking house itself, nothing to really make it stand out, but it wasn't bad either.

"Well, here we are Taryn."

Kitty thought " _About time…_ " while Taryn got out of the car, walking to the window, tapping on it.

Jason did the thing that he thought that he should, and put the window downwards.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. Just, it was fun, in the park. I'd love to do it again soon, wouldn't you like to do it again?"

Kitty rolled her eyes as Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"We still have to perfect it for Friday, so we will be doing it again."

Taryn placed a hand to her flushing cheeks, thinking he said something that he really didn't, and then before Jason could even think, she leaned into the window, kissing him on the cheek, Kitty's eyes blazing.

"Well, see you then! Bye Jason!"

Like a giddy school girl, Taryn rushed back into the house, leaving Jason and Kitty in the car.

Once it was confirmed that she was gone, Kitty phased through the front seat, and then took a seat there.

"Can I sit here now?"

"If you want, I don't mind."

Kitty was surprised that he wasn't acting more…like he had been kissed. Perhaps, he didn't even feel it or he didn't realize that she did anything wrong.

"Y-You do know that she just totally like kissed you right?"

Jason didn't even seem to care and just nodded his head.

"I do realize that yeah."

"W-Well, aren't you going to say anything…?"

"Like what? I didn't ask her too, and she didn't capture my lips. If she did, I would have said something else entirely. But, why does it seem like you're more angry than I am about it? I wouldn't allow anyone to kiss me on the lips. If she had tried anything else, then I wouldn't allow her to do it."

Somehow, that seemed to relieve Kitty, though she still was pissed off that Taryn did that without even asking.

"Right, then let's like totally go!"

"Like, totally…need to go and track Jean down there."

Jason activated his dogs tracking ability, and stuck his head out of the window, and sniffed.

He did a few, and then got a brief scent of her.

"Right, let's go."

Nodding at him, Jason took off in the car with Kitty to find Jean.

* * *

Jason and Kitty made it to the area, where Jason picked up the scent, and both got out of the car, now dressed in their battle outfits. Looking towards the building, Kitty then turned towards Jason, as he smelled the air once more.

"Is this the place Jason?"

Asking curiously, he sniffed the air once more, and then nodded.

"Yeah, this is it…" Jason sent the coordinates of the location towards the others. "For now, let's go on."

"Right…you think we should wait for like, the others?"

Jason shook his head.

"Jean's been in there for too long. God knows what that…guy is doing to him."

"You totally wanted to make a comment on his…appearance, didn't you?"

"It would be a cheap shot, and I rarely take cheap shots."

"Rarely?"

Kitty asks, only for Jason to nod.

"Rarely. Now, let's go!"

Jason took on the power of a tiger, sharpening his nails, and cut through the wood that was before them, the door that was, and then used his elephant strength crash down the door, only to see the man himself standing there.

"Get out of here!"

Fred roared, getting into a fighting stance.

Jason did the same, and showed his strong eyes.

"Kitty, go and free Jean. I've got the…guy here."

"Y-You sure?"

Hesitantly asking, he gave her an inclination with his neck.

"I'm sure, now get going."

"Be careful!"

Kitty rushed forward towards Jean's prison, where they could see Jean herself tied up with metal.

But Fred got in the way.

"Not so fast cat!"

Fred went to snatch Kitty, but she phased through him, the boy turning to attack her again, but she phased through the attack, avoiding the boys damaging attack, and rushed for Jean's cell so she could release her.

"Sorry Fred, but you've got me to deal with!"

Jason landed on Fred's neck, wrapping his legs around Fred's neck, and then leaned backwards. Using his strength, Fred's body was pulled backwards, as Jason did a handstand, and then did a full backflip, flinging the large boy backwards, sending him crashing against some metal in the area, the boy returning to his feet.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr! Stop getting in my way!"

Despite what Jason did, Fred didn't seem all that damaged at all, and stood up.

Knowing this was going to be complicated, Jason rushed forward, engaging in a fight.

"Try this and this!"

It was clear that Fred wasn't trained in martial arts, evident by his punches. But he was stronger, and faster than anticipated, Jason dodging most of the punches that he was given by the large man, and managed to get in a few good hits too. But, he was quite unmovable, Jason couldn't deny that Fred was like that.

Fred got lucky however, and backhanded Jason, causing his body to fly through the air.

"Try that."

Fred smirked out, but became in awe when Jason did a few backflips, and clung to the wall. One hand on the wall, his body bent forwards, and his feet sticking to the wall like suction cups were on the bottom of his feet. He was using the spiders power to stick to walls, and he looked towards the man, grinning.

"Sorry Fred, never been into trying new things like that."

Fred was angry, and confused at the same time.

"H-How are you doing that?!"

"Because I'm a Manimal, that's why."

Fred became confused, but didn't have time to worry about that as Jason let the powers drop, and changed to a kangaroo's power. using the enhanced leg strength, he kicked the wall behind him, and launched himself towards Fred.

Because Fred was in a confused state, he was slow to react, and then Jason, using the same leg strength, bent his legs to his chest, and when close enough, unleashed a powerful kick right to the face, a double kick at that, launching him off his feet, crashing against the wall behind him, shaking the building.

Landing on the ground, Jason ran a hand through his hair.

"I could go all day Fred. But, why don't you save us the trouble, and stop now?"

Though he said that, Fred didn't stop, and came out of the hole. But, he was more winded than he thought he would be, having difficult seeing straight.

Fred walked towards Jason, who looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing Kitty using her power to free Jean from her binds, and walking out of the little…place that Fred had made for her, which was creepy in his eyes.

Turning back to Fred, he saw the boy was close, so he adopted the power of a cat, giving his reflexes a good dose up.

"Jean's my friend. You can't take her!"

He swung his fist towards Jason who jumped away, but then a beam of red energy came from the doorway and hit Fred in the face, knocking him back a little bit. But, it didn't make him be broken his stance.

Coming through the door, was Scott himself, dressed, and ready to fight.

"We're just giving her a way out. Through you, if necessary."

Scott tilted his visor upwards, ready to fight at him.

But then, the now free Jean throws a filing cabinet towards Fred, and hits him in the back of his head, attempting to stop him. But, it didn't really do much to him, only causing him some more annoyance than anything else.

"Nobody respects me! And you're the worst! You pretended to be my friend!"

Fred was about to go and do something to Jean and Kitty, but Jason wasn't going to allow that, and neither was Scott.

"Leave her alone, you moron!"

Jason called, and walked forward towards him, Scott behind him.

Fred turned his hateful eyes towards Jason, and tightened his fist, as Kitty and Jean rushed to the side, leaving it to the men this time, since both of them weren't exactly at their best right now, it was difficult for them to deal with much right now.

"What you gonna do to me? Gonna tell me how to be depressing? Hahaha…"-

"Didn't anyone tell you what my power is?"

Jason went up towards him, as Fred got ready.

"No. Because I don't care."

Jason came face to face with Fred, and punched across his face, because of the strength he had, Fred staggered, but wasn't moved much, partly because of his own powers, and let out a howl, rushing towards him in a desperate attempt to get him.

"My power is to use powers from the animal kingdom, and you know what?" Jason dodged a number of sloppy punches, and went low. "You might be strong, and heavy, but there's ways to deal with your heaviness, understand me!?"

Using the strength of an elephant, he swept under Fred's legs, knocking him off balance, and into the air.

"Try this big guy!"

Using that chance, Scott turned up the power, releasing a large beam of energy from his eyes, crashing against Fred's body, smashing him against the metal wall where Jean was being held captive.

Jean and Kitty went to the side that was near the exit so they didn't get in the way, and watched that despite that, it seemed like Fred wasn't really harmed either.

Jason looked towards Scott, and Scott looked right back at him. Without even conveying words, it seemed like they knew what the other was asking for, what the other wanted, and both were ready for anything.

Fred stood out of the rubble that was the area he was in, and walked forward menacingly.

"I got too much power, even for you two! You can't hurt me! I'm the Blob!"

The Blob as he called himself, charged for Jason, swinging out his massive hands. Jason jumped backwards gracefully, and used his feet to wade off the attacks from Fred's arms, and then did a backflip, readying himself.

"No. You're just garbage that wanted a date and didn't know how to take no for an answer. Now, tell you what mate."

"What!?"

Jason grabbed Fred's arm, and flew himself backwards onto the ground. Fred was heavy, even in his elephant strength form, but he could lift Fred up, because elephants were very strong, and he held Fred up in the air, and the large boy tried to get away, but he couldn't.

Getting his feet under Fred, he pulled back, and then kicked upwards with enough force to not only make Fred's stomach ripple immensely, but fly him up into the air as well, were Scott was waiting for him on the ground.

"We're taking you out!"

Scott used his power as much as he could, sending a large beam of energy towards Fred, blowing him through the roof. Their combined efforts, managed to send Fred to a completely different place all together, leaving them some time to reprieve it seemed.

As soon as he was blasted away, Jason looked up and saw the Fred shaped hole. He smiled, then looked down, to see Kitty rushing over towards him, Jean doing the same thing with Scott. Getting into his arms, Jason felt complicated.

"Right…you okay Kitty?"

His concern touched Kitty, and Scott, along with Jean, was surprised by the amount of concern in his voice for her.

"Yeah, I'm totally okay! Are you, like, okay? And your back…lifting him up couldn't of been easy."

"I'm good. Don't worry about me, my backs alright~ Takes more than a Blob to beat me."

Kitty gained a mischievous smile.

"How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"Since he mentioned it~"

Singing out, Jason and Kitty embraced one another, as Jean and Scott looked over the other.

"You're alright Jean? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Jean waved off his concerns, glancing back at the pair, seeing that Jason and Kitty still were in an embrace with one another.

"But, I have to say that, despite you two not getting along, you do have pretty excellent teamwork."

Hearing what she said, Jason peered towards her.

"Just because Scott, and I don't get along, it doesn't mean we can't work well. Besides, you were in danger, and he also…well, let's just say that when the chips are down, myself and Scott can work together to help each other."

"He's right. It's painful to say, but we're a great team."

They glanced at one another briefly, then huffed, and turned away.

The pair of girls rolled their eyes, and then smiled.

"Something's never change."

"Men, just, like, get along."

Scott, and Jason didn't listen to Kitty's words, and just kept putting up their bravado. But in this instance, they both were glad the other was there, and everyone was safe. In the end, that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **That's the end of the chapter, and shows some development between Kitty and Jason, somewhat anyway, more on Kitty's side than Jason's, but a small scene showed that he does feel a little something for her. Seems like there's a hidden side to Jason who likes studying people's relationships, that's quite fun for him huh~?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Somewhere deep in him there is yeah.**

 **DocSlendy; You've got a point there~**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! He loves messing with people, especially if they are Scott, and why is revealed at least in part in this chapter. Kitty can be terrifying when she wants to be huh~ But Taryn is just as vicious. Right now, they wouldn't do that, but when their relationship gets better, once realizing why Jason is the way he is, and their own shared personal history of dislike, I could see them doing that yeah~ Hmm, maybe he did have a girlfriend, we'll find out eventually, right? He could've, and it might be a girl in the series. She does indeed yeah, that's gonna play a part later on too. Jealous Kitty is adorable! I suppose he could, technically that's an animal, just not a normal one.**

 **In Brightest Day; That's our Jason, he comes up with the most weirdest of names for people's pairing's.**

 **tyson113; Thank you!**

 **ShadeAkami; Thanks! Glad you liked it! Oh he will be meeting Spiderman eventually. It would be a pretty funny idea, they'd clash in good ways~ No worries, I understand~**

 **Naroku; Well, how do you know it isn't like that? But it could be an interesting idea all the same~**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah he was doing it to piss off Scott, and make Jean feel weird. He's, kinda weird like that. Oh God, imagine if she did, even with powers, Kitty might be in a dangerous situation. Ah, thanks! Glad that you are! They are taking it slow, but not slow enough to not show anything at all. Oh, they have, huh~? Wait until the reveal, it might be surprising, or might not be. And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; I could totally see Jean actually trying to do that.**

 **Dragon god king; Jean finding out about pervy fantasies of Kitty's huh, that would be interesting to say the least~ Those sound like great ideas. I like the flower one, that would be pretty sweet. And yeah, he deserves some closure for what happened, or rather, what he couldn't do.**

 **Guest 2; Jason and Kitty having a girl huh, that would be pretty cool. Yeah, that wold be a good way to go about it honestly, thanks for the idea! That would be hilarious, and freaky at the same time, so awesome! Thanks for the ideas!**

 **Guest 3; I could see him doing that actually, he would be able to do that. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Guest 4; Young Justice huh. Admittedly, I've only seen the first season of that, so I'd have to catch up. But, Green Lantern type hero might be pretty cool, I always liked the Green Lantern anyway. That would be cool, and I always liked Teen Titans, not Teen Titans Go, but the original cartoon, and Starfire was always interesting to me. Either of them would be cool, so thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, that does sound good~ Well, their might be the beginning of such a rivalry in this chapter, with how they act towards one another. Oh yeah, Quicksilver is faster than Jason, no contest, though Jason isn't stupid either, and could use different methods of catching the speedster.**

 **Guest 6; If I do an arrow story, then I don't see why not. If it was set in the Flash, then he'd have powers. That would be a pretty cool idea though, can't deny that. Hehe, that would be pretty fun to write admittedly.**

 **Guest 7; I could totally see Jason doing that as well, especially to Scott. Yeah, Quicksilver is someone that Jason won't be able to keep up under normal circumstances, though he'll have ways to deal with him in the future as well, just wait for something like that to happen. And thanks for the suggestion!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The secret of a boy**

"Really? That's fantastic. You should be proud of yourself."

Jason, who was on the phone, sat in his room alone. He kicked Kurt out, so he could use his phone in private. Since it was his room, he thought that it would be something that he could do, and Kurt didn't argue. Though, that could be due to being afraid as well.

For a weird thing, Jason actually held a smile on his lips, something that no one knew about.

No one ever really saw him show facial expressions such as this. The closest people came was Kitty, Professor X, and Storm, and Logan as well. The others didn't ever see Jason like this, it wasn't something that he honestly liked doing.

[Hehe, thank you! S-So, how is it there?]

The voice on the other side of the phone, was that of a young girl. By voice alone, it was hard to tell how old she really was, and Jason seemed to be really happy right now. More happy than he ever showed before, with anything else.

"Eh, the usual. Nothing too major going on, just the usual stuff. Nothing really happening. Oh, we did get a new member, in a girl called Kitty. She's pretty cool. We were gonna get another girl called Rogue too, but she…well, it didn't happen."

Something in his voice sounded regretful, partly because it was Mystique that got to her first.

[Oh my, you're surrounded with girls? Should I be jealous?]

Jason couldn't tell if the girl was being funny or even jealous. But, he found it cute after all.

"Hehe, no. You're my number one girl after all, don't be silly."

[Good, because you're my number one boy…or is it dude there?]

Jason didn't even know himself, so he couldn't say yes or no to that question, and gave the best answer that he possibly could under these circumstances.

"Ah, American and English aren't that much different. It's just a thing. I've like…eeh! Damn, I'm using that damn thing again…"

[What thing?]

The girl asked, only for Jason to chuckle to himself.

"Just a girl called Kitty made me say like sometimes. I'm sure she's got some weird powers over me. I mean, I feel…ugh, I don't know. It's just, I don't like it when she's sad, but this isn't about Kitty. This is about you."

[No, no, no! You're not getting out of this one so easily. So, tell me, what is she like?]

"Ugh…she's alright I guess. I mean, she pisses me off the least anyway."

Jason didn't really want to tell the girl what he thought about Kitty.

[Sounds to me like you like her~]

Jason knew that the girl was teasing her now.

"Don't be silly. I don't have time for such things. Besides, I've got responsibilities, and you as well. I don't need to have something like that."

Jason denied it, and continued the conversation with the girl on the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the room, down in the kitchen, Jean and Kitty finished making the final bit of food. Though, Kitty didn't really contribute because of her…less than best skill not being all that good, if Jean spoke truthfully.

"And…there." Jean spoke, as she finished off the pasta. "Well, it seems everything is ready." Jean looked towards the door, to the dining room, which wasn't that far from the room they were in. "Seems like everyone but Jason is in the dining room. It is dinner and all…"

"Oh, I'll go and get him."

Kitty said with a chipper smile on her face, as Jean developed a teasing one of her own.

"Oh, I'm sure that you will~"

Kitty turned suspicious on Jean.

"What's with the like, tone of that voice then?"

Jean played innocent at that.

"Hm? No tone. Just seeing the, closeness between you and Jason lately."

Kitty recoiled immediately, her face heating up a little bit.

"W-Well, we've been hanging out I guess…but, I feel like…I don't know. It's like, he spends a lot of time with Rogue…"

"He's just being friendly with her." Jean assured. "I wouldn't worry about it. It's just because they are quite similar in personality is all. They can relate well."

"And that's what I'm afraid of."

Murmuring under her breath, Kitty walked out of the room, as Jean plated up the food.

Going down the corridor, and up the stairs, she felt like she had done this a thousand times. Though, in reality, it was far less. It was because Jason, no one else wanted to speak with him. She had noticed it lately, that neither Scott, or Jean ever spoke to him unless they wanted something. Kurt was an exception though, and it seemed like Jason and Kurt did get along quite well, like an older brother younger brother type relationship.

She made it upstairs, and down the corridor, and walked through Jason's door, and was about to speak, when she saw that he was on the phone, and paused her voice, so it didn't say anything at all, and listened quietly.

"Hehe, alright then. No, no, I said it was fine. I'll get the money together somehow, don't worry. If that's what you need for the trip, then I'll get the money. Don't worry about it. Yes, stop trying to stop me, I'm gonna pay for it if they can't. I'm not having you miss out while the others get to go. Alright then, I've got to go now. Goodnight sweetheart. Hehe, me too."

Kitty was baffled, and slightly jealous at his tender sounding words.

She, had to admit that she never had really heard them be directed towards her before, and secretly wished that she could have them. And when he said sweetheart, it was something she vaguely wished that he directed towards her. Though, he had to wonder who it was.

Jason put down the phone, and went to stretch, when he saw Kitty half way through the door.

"Geez, what did I say about phasing through the door to listen into my conversations?"

Kitty held her hands up defensively, shaking her head.

"Sorry~ I was sent up here because, it's like dinner time. Jean's cooked."

Jason acknowledged what she said, then stood up off the bed.

"I'm not having dinner. I'm going out for it."

"Oh? With someone special?"

She prodded, Jason rolling his head gently.

"No one special really, just Rogue."

Kitty's eyes changed slightly at that, becoming slightly more jealous.

"W-With Rogue? You're going on with Rogue? O-On a date?"

It was almost devastating to hear it from his lips.

So, Jason denied her worries.

"No, just a friendly dinner, is all. She doesn't want to eat with the Brotherhood, is all. So, I offered to take her out for a little while. At least, I don't consider it a date. Just a meal between friends. Is that alright my Master?"

Kitty smiled lightly, then shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't mind what you do."

"Well, thank you for permission. You can come if you like? It's not exclusive between me and Rogue."

"Y-Ya sure?"

Kitty wasn't going to pass this up now, and if she could, she was going to try her best.

"Sure, get your coat. I'm going now."

"R-Right, I'll just tell the others!"

Kitty ran out of the door, using her powers, and then down the corridor.

Jason himself looked at his phone briefly, and adopted a sad look on his face, something very rare for the young boy to have on his face. Then, with a sigh, he continued on his way.

* * *

"I can't believe that Storm gets to go into the city, while we're like, totally stuck here."

Kitty complained the next night, as she laid down on Jason's bed, the boy sitting on the side of the bed, just giving her an incredulous look. Jason just wasn't sure why Kitty decided to lay down on his bed, since she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Well, that's how it is. No point complaining about it."

Jason muttered as he went onto his phone, it beeping.

"Even then, another mutant might be coming here. Geez, it's getting like crowded around here."

"If I recall, you're the last one that actually arrived here, isn't that right? Didn't you come here last, and since then, we've had no one here?"

Kitty didn't like his logic, as technically he was right.

Kitty jumped on the bed, and then hopped towards Jason to try and see what was on his phone. But he had the timing perfect when he closed his phone, and not reveal anything to her, so she adopted a cute little pout.

"Awww, come on, show me~"

"It's nothing interesting, I assure you."

He dismissed her, and put his phone on the side. Kitty wasn't one to pry, but even she had to wonder who he was texting, since he seemed to be doing it a while now, especially due to the fact that he was secretive about it as well.

"Well…fine, don't tell me."

"Okay."

Kitty threw herself down onto the bed, and sighed deeply.

"It's an evening, and we've got nothing to do. With everyone gone, there's nothing to do. I'm really bored. And come on, tell me something. You've been texting someone quite a lot lately. Who is it exactly~?"

Jason tossed her a sideways smirk, and then jumped onto his feet.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you pretty Kitty. Just something that I am dealing with is all. I don't pry into your business. Speaking of, why are you in my room anyway? And where's Kurt? Since there aren't any spare rooms, apparently, I still have to share with him, and because he's Storm's nephew, he's probably going to get a room to himself. Favouritism, or what?"

Kitty giggled, then jumped to her feet, and strolled over to Jason.

"It could be totally like that~"

"It wouldn't surprise me honestly. Even then, it doesn't matter much anyway. Kurt doesn't piss me off as much as he did when he first came here with his snoring. It makes me feel good that he doesn't do that anymore."

Though Jason didn't reveal how he managed to get Kurt to stop snoring.

Kitty wasn't sure that she wanted to know either, honestly. He had a good way of, persuading people that they should do and come with him.

"Well, Kitty. Why are you in here again? Don't you have anything better to do?"

He didn't mean it in a nasty way. It was just weird that someone would want to spend time with him like this. Especially with the amount that she did. It seemed like she always liked spending time with him, and he wasn't sure why that was.

"Me, better to do, huh." Kitty breathed out, and then shook her head. "Not really, got nothing to do at all. Like, it's really dull around here, nothing to do at all. I feel bored, and wanted to see what you were doing."

"With Logan on his journey's as usual, I don't have anything that I can do. But, it doesn't matter I guess. I do want to go and mess with Scott, but I can't be bothered going out of my room either. Uggh, the dilemma's."

"Geez, you really like sticking it to Scott, don't you?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't really sure iof he did right now.

"Honestly, it would be better than just sitting around here. Got nothing to do, really bored, and then I think that…" At that moment, Jason's phone went off, a beeping noise. "Hmmm…"

He took the phone, and held it to himself, and peered at the screen.

Kitty attempted to look at the message, if only to starve off boredom, but he was quite quick to hide his own phone from anyone looking. Not that he had anything to really hide, he just didn't want to go, and do something like this, and show her his private stuff.

"You're not going to find out."

"Grrr! It's Taryn, isn't it?"

Jason rolls his eyes, then shakes his head.

"It's not her. If it was her, then this phone would be out of the window. I don't want to speak with her, I don't want to do anything with her. But, I just thought. If you're bored, we could always go around in the danger room, for a session?"

Kitty, didn't exactly find that idea very thrilling at all. He, didn't want to go and do that, it seemed quite boring, and she didn't feel like nearly dying as of this moment in time. She was, too worried about dying than anything else.

"Hehe, no. I don't want to like do that."

"Then we could always just kiss for a little while."

It was like the world froze as he said that.

Kitty froze, and looked at Jason, with wide eyes.

She couldn't believe that he actually suggested that, causing a large blush to appear on her cheeks, and a stuttering to go down, she felt her face burning red, and she felt her eyes flickering, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now.

"Y-You, what!? Y-You want to do that!? W-Well, if you say so then…"

Kitty was a blushing mess. She was a teenage girl after all. Thinking about kissing, and doing things of that nature with a boy, she wasn't sure on how she was going to take it. But, just the thought of it alone left her a blushing mess.

Jason chuckled to himself, and then shook his head.

"Every time I joke. I swear, people take it seriously."

"Yo-You were only joking!?"

Her voice was a mixture of sadness, and anger at the same time, Jason didn't know why she reacted like that, when he didn't think it warranted such a reaction, especially when he didn't see it even being that big of a deal.

"Well yeah." Jason retorted with a small chuckle. "Why? Did you think that I was speaking the truth or something?" Jason looks towards her, to see that her cheeks were slowly burning red. "Wait, did you think that I actually was going too…"

Kitty turned away, hiding her obvious embarrassment.

"N-No! Of course not! As if I would want to do that! Like, that's the last thing on my mind!"

Kitty huffed as she sat on the bed, Jason going to go and sit down next to her.

"Hey, Kitty. You don't have to be mad, it was only a joke."

"I guess…like, don't worry~ You can always make it up to me by allowing me to look at your phone~"

She looked at Jason with puppy dog eyes, and he was tempted, but he shook his head.

"Why with the obsession over seeing my phone exactly? It isn't anything really noteworthy. Just someone that I'm casually talking with, is all."

"Who then?"

She wouldn't let it go, so Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Someone important to me, is all. Just something I care about. Speaking of, I've got something to-"

[Jason, Kitty, please report to Cerebro.]

Jason and Kitty shivered at the same time, Charles voice entering their minds.

"Ugggh! I wish Professor wouldn't like do that!"

Kitty made her body shiver, as Jason took to his feet.

"Let's get going then."

Kitty didn't have a choice, and walked together with Jason.

* * *

As they arrived there, they saw Scott, and Jean stationed there as well, Kurt wasn't anywhere to be seen. Scott, and Jason gave one another small smiles, full of intensity and other emotions at the same time.

"Ah, Kitty and Jason. You've arrived."

"Yeah, it's like really late Professor."

Kitty complained as they walked forward.

Charles turned around, and acknowledged each of them.

"Yes, I have called you four because I've got a mission, two separate missions in fact."

"Two missions?"

Jean commented, and Charles nodded his head, explaining slowly.

"Scott, you and Jean are to assist Ororo to gain her nephew, to our side. And Jason, you and Kitty are to go for a new mutant. A boy named Pietro. It seems he was detected tonight in the basketball game that Storm was at. While Scott, and Jean help Ororo gain young Evan to our X-Men, and Kitty and Jason, you'll be approaching young Pietro."

"Is…Kurt not included in this either Professor?"

Jason question was caught by the others, and all had to nod their heads.

"That's right, he's not going this time. Because, he's a little behind on his homework, we'll have to use you four. Besides, you two teams work so well together. Don't worry, I am sure that you'll be able to meet these people, and-"

""Who gets to drive the plane Professor?""

Jason and Scott demanded, Jean and Kitty face palming, seeing another competition going to happen.

Charles looked between the two young determined young men, and saw sparks going off between their eyes. Thankfully, Scott didn't use his powers to do such sparks. Otherwise, things would become a little complicated.

"Professor, don't forget that I have taken lessons on how to pilot the plane."

"Nice try shades, but I can do that too."

Jason squared up to Scott, who did the same. Kitty and Jean could see the annoyance in both of their faces and also, the tension in the room was so thick that not even a sharp knife could cut it. Perhaps, a sword would just be about to do it.

"Well, I've had more experiences."

"I'm naturally a better drive red eyes."

"In your dreams goth!"

"I'm not even a goth, you idiot, and don't kid yourself. If I recall, I heard that you even hit the mirror off my car. If it was me, I would've avoided the car all together. But well, we all can't be great drivers~"

"No, we all can't~"

Jason scowled, as Scott smirked.

"Jean, how's your relationship going with Duncan?"

Scott's eyes turned red, because of rage, and directed that rage towards Jason who smirked.

"At least she has a relationship."

His voice was snide, and condescending as well.

"That only works if it is yourself, you idiot. You don't have a relationship, and if you were trying to make me feel bad, then it should've been you who said that you had a relationship, not her. I don't care that she has a relationship…though I do feel regretful that Fran won't be a thing."

"Fran wasn't ever going to be a thing."

Jean calmly stated, but cried a river inside.

Kitty though giggled sweetly.

"I think it could've worked Jean."

"No it couldn't."

Jean put a hand to her mouth, as Kitty nodded.

Seeing that they were still glaring at one another, Charles knew that he had to settle this.

"Well…Jason, you can drive the plane there, and Scott, can drive the plane back. I think that would be fair."

Scott, and Jason nodded, though mumbled something beneath their breathes.

Though it wasn't the ideal response that Charles had been expected, he was okay with that, since they agreed. That was the best that he was going to get now.

"Good, now dismissed. You'll be leaving right after school tomorrow, since both young Evan and Pietro would be in school as well. Enjoy your night."

At that, everyone nods, and slowly goes towards the exit.

"Come on Jason!" Kitty took Jason's arm, and pulled him along. "Let's go and have fun!"

"It's getting late though."

Jason argued but Kitty didn't care, and dragged him along, using her powers to phase him through the door. Scott looked on with Jean, and then made a comment.

"I don't get what she sees in him."

Jean raises a hand to her mouth, then sighs deeply.

"I can't either, but you can't deny that they have a certain, chemistry with one another."

Scott didn't see that, but Charles could see it, even if Scott refused to see it.

* * *

Later that night, or rather, very early in the morning, at around 5 in the morning, Jason strolls through the front door of the mansion, yawning a little bit. Because of the time, and what he had been doing, he of course was tired.

Walking as quietly as he could, he didn't want to disturb anyone that could've been inside of the mansion that could wake up. Though if it was Scott, or anyone else, he wouldn't of really minded all that much.

[So, you've returned.]

As Jason was about to walk into his room, he heard Charles call him over via telepathy.

" _Nothing beats you huh…suppose you want to see me?_ "

[If you wouldn't mind.]

He didn't even have to ask where Charles was, guessing where he was.

He made his way over to Charles study, where he saw the bald man himself sat there, dressed for bed.

"Jason, you've been out since 11."

Jason tossed his head to the side.

"I've just had somethings to do, is all."

"…Could it be for…"

"She wants to do something, and they…can't afford it, so I'm going to make sure that she gets to do what she wants. I'm not going to have her miss out if I can help it. It's…just not in me for me to do something like that."

Jason spoke sadly, as he sat down.

Charles wheeled over towards him.

"They wouldn't like it if they knew you were in contact with her."

"Well, they don't know that I am, and she won't tell them either, she's a good girl like that. She contacted me over social media, and we're just talking. I have a right to speak with her. After all, she is my-"

"I am aware." Charles cut him off, knowing where he was going with it. "But if they found out, they could…"

Charles didn't want to finish the sentence, but Jason knew where he was going with it, and still looked resolute.

"Even then, I don't care. They can do what they want with me, but I just…I just want to… She's…all I have left now. I mean, you're great Professor, I even consider you like a Dad to me, and Storm and Logan are awesome too, I really like them, even Kurt and Kitty are growing on me, and Jean…well, she's Jean and should've been Fran with Fred, but that's neither here nor there, and Scott seriously is annoying me…but, she's someone that…I don't want to lose my relationship with her because they detest me because I'm a mutant."

Charles could understand completely what's going on right now.

"That's one of the things I fear when Scott, or someone asks why we can't reveal ourselves to the public. Like what happened in your situation, the whole world could follow their views. Of course, everyone is different, but most would fight against the unknown."

"True…even then, she was so excited. She told me how excited she was, and I was so happy that she was. So, I couldn't just…allow her to be in a difficult situation like that…"

"Have you considered, how you're going to get the money to her without them knowing it was from you?"

At that, Jason looked down at the ground.

He honestly didn't even think about it, he had a one track mind about these things.

"…I don't know, I'll find a way somehow."

Charles places a hand on Jason's shoulder, bringing his head up.

"I'll make sure that your efforts aren't wasted, and they'll never know it came from you."

"Professor that's…"

Jason felt some tears in his eyes.

Somehow, it was almost wrong for him to be so emotional about this. But, this was one of the only times that he showed such emotion.

Charles however shook his head.

"Don't worry Jason…I know of your…circumstances, and how…some people can be. If I can help, then I will. But…staying out this late is…"

"It's just, the best jobs are at night…hehe, don't worry. I'm not pimping myself out or anything, although I could if I wanted too, and I've not turned to a life of crime either. It's just some stuff, above the law, and such, I'm not breaking laws, but these types of jobs can only be done at night, and early in the morning's and such. I've made a bit of money so far…so, I'm not doing bad either."

"As long as it doesn't affect your school work. It is important."

Like a true Father, even if he wasn't actually, Charles spoke compassionately towards the young boy.

"I know…don't worry, I won't allow it to affect such things."

"Good, then you best be getting to be. School starts in a few hours."

Jason scratched the back of his head, then stood up.

"Then goodnight, or morning, whichever, Professor."

Jason bowed his head, and left the room, leaving Charles alone.

As he walked towards his room, and when going past Kitty's room, the girl herself phased through the door, and bumped into a fully clothed Jason, giving them both a fright.

"J-Jason, I'm…" She looked over his appearance, and tilted her neck. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Kitty."

"Yeah…goodnight."

Kitty just watched as he walked towards his room.

Worry, slowly came into her heart.

* * *

Later in the same day, was off to a good start for Jason, and a bad start for Scott.

"Come along Princess. Your carriage awaits~"

Jason sung out as he, and Kitty went towards the blackbird.

"Yeah Scott, let's like go! I've been waiting for this!"

Kitty was so happy right now, and even knew that they were going to have fun here.

"I'm coming now…"

Scott felt his energies leave him as Kitty, and Jason walked through the blackbirds door, using Kitty's powers. What Jean noticed was the fact that they held hands with one another, and seemed like they enjoyed it.

Scott was dreading this, he had nightmares about it, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to get through this. The same time, Jean wasn't sure what she should be feeling right now. She knew that there would be some tension, but she didn't know how much of it would be, that, tension.

"Scott, come on, we've got to go."

Said the young red haired woman, seeing Scott wasn't moving in the slightest.

"Jean, I can't do this…I really can't…"

Just looking at the blackbird, he was slowly sinking deeper into a depression that he wasn't sure if he was going to get out of it.

Jean herself rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly Scott, this is just a little flight. It isn't even going to last an hour. I'm sure that you can last not even an hour in this. It isn't far. Don't worry, Jason can fly the plane, it isn't like we're going to crash or anything."

"I'm not worried about that."

Jean became confused.

"What are you worried about then?"

Scott tilted his glasses upwards, tempted to shoot the plane so he didn't have to get in it with Jason driving the plane. However, he would also have to deal with Charles, and he didn't want to do something like that.

"I'm worried that he's going to make the ride a living hell for me."

"How would he do that?"

Jean argued, not seeing how he would actually do something like that.

"I don't know, that's the thing. He's very crafty, he knows how to push my buttons. He really does know how to push me Jean, he just knows what I hate. Don't ask me how he knows, but he does, he knows my dislikes, and he'll exploit them."

"Geez, you make him out to be little more than a criminal mastermind."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Scott skulked towards the plane, Jean trailing behind him, not believing such nonsense happening to her.

Once getting into the plane, they saw Jason in the drivers seat, and Kitty in the assistances seat. Already, Scott felt out of place, as he usually was in one of those seats. And now seeing that his place was usurped, at least in his mind, he felt a shell of his former self.

"Alright Jean, and Scott, time to buckle in~"

Kitty announced happily, as Jason waved from the drivers seat.

Scott was absolutely livid right now. He felt like he was going to die because of all of this. It was, seemingly difficult.

"Yes, we're doing it now, come on Scott."

Scott grunted, then sat down in a seat. Jean sat down on the opposite side, so she could see Kitty from where she was sitting, and Scott could see Jason from where he was sitting. Though Jean now thought about it, and could see why it wouldn't be for the best, especially when seeing Scott becoming a little more, huffy about it, and crossed his arms angrily.

"Alright Captain! All systems are go!"

"C-Captain!?"

Scott was baffled, but Jason had a wide, almost creepy smile, aided by a hyena's power, using it to mimic one looking at its prey, Scott pushing himself back into his seat.

"Yes, you know. The leader of the plane." That irked Scott more than captain did. "Okay Kitty, is the flight plan all go?"

Kitty pressed some buttons in front of her, then nodded her head.

"That's right, it's all ago. Ready, like, anytime Captain!"

"Then, let's get going! Opening the doors, and…" The doors opened in the cliffside, and Jason took the plane forward. "…let's gooooooooooo!"

Scott clutched the side of the armrests as tightly as he could, though Jason wasn't really going reckless, or fast. He was doing his usual stuff, though Scott didn't like it, as he wasn't in control. He, wants to be in control, that's just how his personality is.

Jean herself didn't feel anything wrong, and saw Kitty and Jason working together quite well, and chatting away like it was a normal drive. She didn't know what Scott was worried for at all, since nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"See Scott? There's nothing wrong."

Jean told him straight, not sure what Scott was worried about.

Scott himself held reservations, and knew something was coming.

And he was right.

[Hi Barbie! Hey Ken! Wanna go for a ride? Sure Ken! Jump in!] Scott's eyes widened with horror. [I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world~ Life in plastic, it's fantastic~]

Scott placed a hand over his mouth, Jean finding it odd that Jason himself put this song on.

"C-Can we turn this crap off!?"

Scott got agitated, his hands tightening so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Sorry, I'm the driver here. Maybe when you're the driver, you can decide what music we have on~ Because, I'm a Barbie Girl~"

Scott gritted his teeth, as Jason began singing the song. While the singing itself wasn't bad, the very fact that he was singing this song, brought many horrid visions to Scott's mind, making him visibly weep at the sounds of his voice.

Jean laughed awkwardly, while Kitty leaned closer to Jason.

"I didn't know that you liked this song."

She whispered, but then became baffled when he shook his head.

"I don't."

"Then why…"

"Because, I know Scott detests it." He revealed, only for Kitty to roll her eyes. "Because, I know that he really doesn't like it. I can stand the song myself just enough to make Scott feel uncomfortable~ But don't worry, I'm not a sadist or anything~ He'll do the same to me when it comes to it, I know that he is going to do something like that~ I just beat him to the punch~"

Kitty looked back towards Scott, as Jason sung louder.

He could see the anguish in his face, and though she didn't mean to, she couldn't help but snicker at the sights before her, finding it quite funny that he was like that now. Even though it was childish, she found it to be a cute quality that Jason processed.

* * *

Once landing, and having waited around a little bit, Jason and Kitty walked towards a school. The time of day, was a little last, because they had been running over the city, due to the nature of Pietro's supposed powers.

And now, at this time, the time was quite late, even the sky had turned into darkness.

But they knew Pietro was there, thanks to Professor giving them the update not long ago.

"So he's like, using his powers openly?"

Kitty asked, as she and Jason sat outside of the schools door, on the steps, and casually spoke to one another.

"Seems so. Professor X has tracked him down to here. Though, the ability that he has…seems like it is going to be difficult in catching him. According to Professor, he is moving quite fast around the school."

"Oh great. So, we have to face someone that can run very fast?"

"Well, I don't think we'll have to battle him or anything. But, yeah, I guess so. Well, don't worry, he can't be all that fast…right?"

Kitty didn't have an answer either, and just watched the surrounding areas.

Jason noticed that there was one boy that had yellow like hair, and dark skin akin to that of Storm herself, going past on a skateboard, and headed back towards the school. The boy looked suspicious, as he entered the place.

"That's like, Ororo's nephew, right?"

"Think so, he looks like it. Seems like he's in a hurry."

Jason commented, as Kitty leaned even closer.

"Well, that's their job, and not ours."

"True enough. But, our job is going to be…difficult, to say the least. Knowing our luck, we'll be stuck with someone with a cocky personality. Too bad I've never met him, because I don't know what to even think about him right now. If I had met him, I could've tracked him…seems like I'm not going to be able to do that."

"Seems so. But, should he be like, going into the school at this time?"

Jason furrowed his eyebrows, then shook his head.

"I don't think so. And I'm not smelling Storm, or anyone else around either. Best warn them."

Jason pulled out his phone, and phoned ahead towards the others, to make sure that they knew what was going on.

Once the message was sent, Jason smelled the air, and caught the strange scent of someone new.

"Someone's-"

"Coming?"

Jason and Kitty jumped to their feet, and saw the young man that was there. He had white hair, something quite unnatural, and then there was the fact that his outfit was, quite flamboyant at the same time as being, hard to take on the eyes.

"Ah, you must be Pietro?"

Kitty greeted, only for her to be dazed when she appeared next to him.

"Depends who's asking." Pietro's speed increased, and he rushed to Jason's side. "So, so! Who's come to see me huh!? A boy and a girl! Out on a date then? Wait, why do you want to speak with me again?"

Jason cleared his throat, waiting for the opportunity to speak, as Pietro rushed around them. Jason tapped into the cheetahs speed, and while it wasn't as fast as Pietro, he could use his own speed to offset the boys speed.

Seeing his chance, Jason thrusted his hand forward, and grasped the boys shoulder, just as he whizzed by.

"Whoa man! Off the threads!" Pietro pulled himself back. "And, while we're on the subject, why are you even here? How did you touch me? Don't tell me, you're one of them too. Got super speed, have ya? Come on, tell me!"

Jason already knew that this was going to be extremely annoying, even by the fact that Pietro didn't shut up either.

"Alright, calm down. Just stay still for a…" Pietro appeared next to Kitty in a blinding speed. "…minute."

"Sorry, never done slow before~ Always like it fast~"

"Then, I'll make it brief." Jason spoke, and then put on his best face. "You…have powers, you see. Obviously, you know that, with your speed."

"Well duh! News flash! Don't you see me running rings around you?"

Jason tightened his hand, fully ready to punch the boy in the head.

Kitty saw that, and cut in.

"Look, Pietro. We're offering a chance for you to, learn how to like, control your gift."

"Control my gift?" Pietro pretended to think about it, and ultimately shook his head. "Sorry, got my own things to do! Don't need your offer! Especially someone that knows my name. Are you stalking me? is that how you know? Stalkers~"

"We're not stalking you." Jason spoke as calmly as he could. "We came here, because our Professor, picked up your mutant power. We, want to help you, control your powers. Use them for…I don't know, the goodness of the world, and how to keep everything, under wraps."

"So, you want me to be a slave? No thanks!"

"I didn't say slave." Jason explained, Pietro yawning like he wasn't interested. "We only want to help you, with your gifts. If you only spoke with the Professor, then he'll clear this misunderstanding up. He'll be able to help you-"

"Don't need it! Now, buzz off would ya?"

Pietro quickly rushed into the school, forcing the door off its handles.

Jason and Kitty shared a look between them.

"How rude."

Kitty breathed out her annoyance the best that she could.

"I know, he's really annoying. But the Professor would want us to continue to try and get him on our side. It's better than not getting him…but, he does seem to be quite the troubled young man…damn it all, I really hate when it happens like this."

"I wasn't this difficult, right?" Kitty's question wasn't answered as Jason walked into the school. "H-Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

Kitty followed after Jason who held a smirk on his face, as they looked for Pietro.

* * *

Meanwhile as they were, the young man known as Evan gets into a hallway, and arms himself with what appears to be spikes coming out of the boys body, leaning down near a locker, and almost out of sight.

"Okay, sneak thief, you wanna play tonight? The spike-man is ready."

Evan waited for whatever to happen, looking for a thief.

However, what he saw next, wasn't something that he expected.

What he saw was a gust of wind, going right past his face. He watched with baited breath as the lockers dials all turned very fast, and then the doors flew open, revealing different stuff within the locker itself.

"What the heck? Freaky, man!"

Evan didn't know what to make of everything that was before him. It seemed insane what he was seeing right now. The whirlwind had picked up, and the items out of the lockers flew out, and surrounded a vortex itself.

But Evan wasn't going to stop it, so he stood up, and produced spikes from his arms.

"What's going on? Whatever it is, it stops now."

Thrusting his hand forward, several large around 5ft spikes shot out of his arm, making a barricade in front of him.

The whirlwind stopped, and then who appeared was Pietro himself.

"Pietro?"

Pietro smirked, as he placed a hand on the spikes before him.

"Call me Quicksilver." Smirking, Pietro continued. Like the outfit? Made it myself. Took about a quarter second." Pietro them looked at the spikes, and smirked even deeper than before. Look at this. Seems my old pal has a few tricks of his own."

Pietro's body twisted around, and made a whirlwind once again.

The whirlwind wrapped around the spikes in the ground, and brought them into the air, Evan being more surprised than beforehand. The spikes flew off in different directions, and Pietro appeared behind Evan, who didn't see it at first.

"But as usual not as good as mine."

Evan turned around to see Pietro there, and pushed his body backwards.

"You? You've got powers too?"

Pietro looked on with a bemused face, and then slapped himself in the head.

"Finally. Remember, Daniels, anything you can do, I can do better." Pietro snatched a wallet out of Evan's hand, and then took out money, and placed it right back in Evan's hand, all within the space of a second or so. "Mind if I take that back?"

Evan was still baffled, and didn't know what the heck was going on, it seemed to be bewildering. But then, he recalled the reason why he was there, and he was angered. He, at this moment, hated the fact that he was ripped off by Pietro abusing his powers.

"But why would you want to rip me off?"

"Kicks, man. For the challenge." Pietro became a whirlwind again, and then used his powers to snag a bunch of bags from a different place, only to show of, and then threw them away like he didn't want them. "When you live as fast as I do there ain't enough things to occupy my time. I gotta entertain myself. And you thought you could stop me." Pietro slapped Evan across the face, Evan recoiling from the slap. "Well, wrong again."

Once having recoiled from the slap, Pietro wished he hadn't done that as Evan became even angrier.

"Don't bet on it."

Evan produced a spike from his hand, and went to swipe it.

But the young boy was faster, and stopped the spike from hitting him, and then rushed behind him. because of the speed, Evan wasn't expecting it, and was pushed down to the ground, Pietro looking pleased with himself.

"Too slow. What a surprise. You're gonna need some more time to work on those powers of yours. Maybe I can arrange it."

Pietro heard the sounds of the sirens of the police, as Jason and Kitty caught up. Seeing the situation, and with Evan on the floor, it was clearly easy to tell what was going on between the two of them now.

"Oi! Wait a second!"

Kitty complained, Pietro looking towards them and snickered.

"Uuu, still wanna help me? well, you can be a scapegoat too~"

Pietro used that speed of his to rush down the corridor.

But Jason wasn't going to have that, and put the girl on his back, like giving her a piggyback ride. Kitty's face flashes through several shades of pink.

"W-What are you doing?"

Jason switched to the cheetahs power, and rushed forward.

"I run, you phase!"

"B-But!"

"Start phasing woman!"

Jason rushed at the wall, and because he didn't seem like he had any intentions of stopping, the girl activated her powers, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and then rushed through the wall, confusing Evan, who didn't have a chance as the police entered through the door of the side entrance, seeing Evan sat there, knowing that he was caught.

"Geez!" Kitty complained, as they rushed out of the wall, and onto the field of the school. "D-Don't just do that! You give me like, literally no chances to do anything! I am, worried about when you do things like that!"

Jason held a sheepish look to his face.

"Sorry, but I knew that the police where there too. And if they caught us, then we'll be in trouble." Jason turned his powers into that of a tracking dog, sniffing the air. "We'll have to forget about Pietro for now, and keep going forward, it is something that we will have to forget about."

"He's, gone?"

Kitty guessed, earning a nod from the blonde.

"He's definitely gone. His scent has disappeared. And we can't go back there now. But, don't worry, if he is arrested, the Prof can do his mental stuff, and bring them around to seeing that Evan can be released from, jail."

"Well, I guess you're right. We can't go back. We'd have to explain why we're here, and wouldn't be able to do that."

"You're right, we need to zip out of here."

Jason dropped Kitty to her feet, and then turned around.

Jason's body then lifted off the ground, and slowly rose into the sky.

"H-Hey, you're not gonna leave me, are you?"

Jason teasingly toyed with the idea for a few moments, but ultimately shook his head, and held out his arms.

"Come along then."

Giddily, Kitty jumped into his arms, and he flew into the sky, holding Kitty tightly. Kitty's arms went around Jason's neck, and brought herself closer and closer towards him, so she wouldn't be dropped from such a height.

"W-Whoa, this is so like, totally cool."

"Flying is pretty fun, huh."

Jason's comment made Kitty smile, and continue hugging onto him.

"Yeah like, totally. But, with Evan and all…and then Pietro…what are we gonna do now?"

"We don't know if Evan did it, or Pietro or not. The thing is, we don't know about it, and then we'd have to think about it going forward. We can't go around accusing. Though I don't know Storm's nephew from the next person, I get bad vibes from Pietro, more than Evan. So, my money would be on him."

"I can agree, he did give me the vibes of a bad boy. Different to you."

Jason tilts his head up as he flies over the city, doing his best to stay in obscure areas, knowing where the house that Evan and his parents live, guessing Jean and the others would be there, as they would have to tell them about it all.

"I'm not a bad boy."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you're not~"

Kitty didn't believe him in the slightest, and actually liked that about him. That, he didn't just stick to the rules, yet he wasn't a thug either. He was a fine line between the two of them, and liked them all the same.

"I'm not, I'm a rebel, rebelling against…well, that's my own thing."

"Well, rebel, let's get going…though, please don't fight with Scott."

"I don't need too. As soon as we tell them this, he'll blame me. Just watch. You say it, and I bet that he'll blame me for it. Even when I'm not there, even when I am far away, he blames me for his problems, and everything else too when it doesn't have anything to do with me. He always freaking does, it does my head in."

"Fine, let's keep this a good way then."

Jason and Kitty continued to fly until they reached the area.

Flying into an alleyway, so they weren't spotted, Jason and Kitty landed, and then walked out of the alleyway, and walked towards the door. Jason kept his mouth shut, as they made it to the door, and Kitty knocked on the door.

Possibly because Jean sensed them, they all came to the door, Jean, Scott, Storm, and Evan's parents, and Storm addressed them directly.

"Kitty, Jason. What has happened? Did you not get to meet Pietro?"

This was the part that Kitty was dreading all together, but it had to be said all the same.

"We like, we did, but he basically blew us off. He, didn't want to know. B-But, that's not the important thing! Have you heard what happened to Evan!?"

Jason didn't say anything, he didn't even make eye contact with anyone, as Scott's eyes went towards him, like he was accusing the boy already without even knowing what has happened.

"So, what did you do?"

"See, told you."

Jason commented, Kitty understanding why he knew Scott was going to do this now.

"Scott, Jason didn't do anything. We don't really know the full story, but by the time we got into the school, there was like, the lockers all opened, and stuff on the ground, and Pietro, and Evan were talking, dunno about what. But, we got out of there, and chased after Pietro, but we couldn't find him at all."

Scott turned his eyes towards Jason, who just stared right back, as Evan's parents rushed out of the door, with the others following, but Scott's eyes remained on Jason.

"You let all this happen!?"

"Oh, I don't recall you being there. Would you rather us be exposed? I was actually trying to stop them, but you…hmmmm, you just sit here…I'm sure Jean would've known Evan left, and such, so this is supposed to be all my fault, is it?"

"E-Even then…b-because it is!"

"That's a pretty weak attack. It's my fault because…it is. No reasoning behind your words. It's just, suddenly my fault that this has, happened. Right, okay. I don't understand that, but let's just pretend that I do. Then, by default, everything that goes wrong in Bayville is your fault."

"How does that make sense?"

"Exactly. It doesn't. Like you blaming me for this. Fault, lies with whoever was doing the bad deed, and I, to my recollection, wasn't doing a bad deed. So, my…shades wearing friend, check yourself, before you wreck yourself. Come on Kitty, let's go~"

Kitty looked briefly at Scott, and then followed after Jason, slowly beginning to understand why Jason didn't like Scott, even when things like this happened, he seemed to get the blame, a pattern she had been seeing more and more lately, and she didn't like it.

"He's right Scott, you shouldn't just automatically blame him. We should've gone too."

Jean walked past Scott, seeing Jason's logic, even if delivered in the way it was, was right.

Scott ground his teeth, and sighed deeply, then followed after them.

* * *

Inside of a prison cell, Evan sat there, contemplating what was going on with his life now.

Everything that happened, and what he could've done, or what he might've done different.

But, he didn't know what he could've done.

With it playing in his mind, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to do much of this if he was honest with himself.

The sound of turning keys alerted Evan to new presences. He saw that Scott, Jean, Jason, Kitty, Storm, and Evan's parents were stood there, all at the prisons doors. Seeing Kitty and Jason, he recognized them from beforehand.

"Evan, what happened?"

Evan's Mother asked her son, as he rolled over towards the cells doors. He then looked towards Kitty, and Jason, recognizing them from before too.

"You two, you're from before."

"Yeah, that we are~ We were there, and did, things~"

Kitty didn't know how to present herself like, but she did her best. Jason just remained tight lipped, not wanting to reveal anything really. Evan looked between them, and then somehow, an understanding was come too. Jason recognized the eyes that Evan had, pure revenge. And right now, he couldn't really get involved with that, he had his own things to do.

Scott then walked forward, and placed his hand on the bars.

"Welcome to the downside, pal. Misuse your powers, go to jail."

"Geez, make him sound like a criminal, why don't you?"

That comment made Scott grind his teeth together, and stare at Jason.

Evan himself though put on a disbelieving face.

"It wasn't me, man."

Evan denied it, and Jean nodded her head, understanding what he meant by that, and could feel it, thanks to her powers.

"Hey, I believe you, Evan. In fact, I know you didn't do it."

Evan still wasn't sure what to do, and still held reservations about it.

"Evan, please listen to me. Let us help you."

Storm this time tried her best, but Evan once again was being quite stubborn about it all even if it was something that should easily be told.

Scott, seeing that it wasn't going anywhere, confronted the young boy.

"So we'll make you a deal. The professor will use his influence to get you out and you give the institute a shot. What do you say?"

Evan folds his arms across his chest.

"Like I've got a choice?"

"He's kinda got a point there…" Scott looks disdainfully towards Jason, so the boy sticks out his tongue. "He has though. Just because you look at me like that, doesn't mean it is something that I'm saying is wrong."

Though he hated to admit it, Scott could see that Jason, kind of was right this time. Even if he truly didn't want to understand what was going on between them.

"Back to what I said before, you've always got a choice. We just want to help you make it the right one."

Scott offered his hand towards Evan, who looked at it for a few moments, considering what he was supposed to do. But then, since he really didn't have a choice, he didn't do anything other than take Scott's hand, and agree, if only for his own revenge.

"Okay. Deal."

Acknowledging that, Scott shot a look of victory towards Jason, who didn't even pay attention, and looked away with a smile on his lips. That, wasn't something that the boy wanted to see honestly, wishing that he could see what was going to happen.

* * *

The next morning came by, and everyone barring Storm, Kurt, and Evan were in the dining area. Like a true Father, Professor X sat at the head of the table, with the others all scattered about, and even saw that Jason was in there for a change, eating breakfast calmly, despite the snarky look Scott was giving him.

"So, like, where's this new guy?"

Kitty asked, so Charles answered.

"Still sleeping. He had a difficult evening."

Charles explained, as Jason simply ate quietly, not really wanting to engage in the conversation that they were having.

However, Charles seemed to want to ask something to the young boy that was sat right next to him, seeing that he looked quite tired.

"Also, Jason. You stayed out late last night."

"Yeah, just getting some money for work, is all."

Jason yawned, and then took a bite of the food in front of him.

"Money for, 'that'?"

Only Logan was fully aware of what Charles was stating, besides Jason himself of course. The others around the table didn't know what the heck was going on.

"If no one else is gonna do it, and I'm quite prideful to not ask for it, so don't worry."

"Even then, if you need assistance-"

"I'm okay. It's my worry, don't worry Professor. I've already got a bit saved up anyway."

"Even then, don't become overworked. I'd be more than happy to lend a hand."

Scott by now was more intrigued than anything. Jean herself was also wondering what was going on. Kitty herself, also had to wonder what was going on as well, recalling the time where he did work all night, at whatever job he actually did.

"It's fine, it's my problem, and I can deal with it."

Charles just hummed, as Kitty being quite curious, leaned closer towards him.

"So, got your eye on something big?"

"Not really."

He dismissed her, though she still was curious.

"Aah, come on~ You can tell me~"

"It's nothing important. It's just something I want to give someone else, is all."

"Oh~? Is it me?"

Jason gives Kitty a dry look, then shakes his head.

"No, sorry. It's for someone else."

Kitty didn't know who that was, but was quite curious. She didn't see the worried looks of Charles, and Logan at the same time, and she didn't have the time to say anything, as Kurt ported into the room thanks to his power, using his image inducer.

"I love the smell of bacon in the morning."

Kurt smacks his lips together, and his tongue stuck out wildly.

Scott on the other hand, stayed on the topic at hand, and addressed the Professor.

"I think he knows who really trashed those lockers. Did he tell you?"

Charles shook his head.

"No, and I'm not going to pry. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"You ask me, he's looking to settle that score personally." Logan interrupted, and then looked at Jean. "Pass the sausages, red."

Using her power, Jean lifted up the sausages using her mind, and then moved it towards Logan through the air. Kitty watched the sausages pass, and then wriggles her fingers right in front of her, making a slightly weird comment.

"That stuff, like, totally plugs your arteries, you know?"

Logan didn't care though, and used his claws to stab three sausages, and ate one off his claw.

"I appreciate your concern."

"I suspect you may be right about Evan's intentions, Logan."

Charles spoke with a worried expression, and Logan confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"Yeah. Trust me, Chuck. I may not be able to read minds but I know what a boy's thinking about when he's been wronged." At that moment, Kurt teleported and hung from the chandlier, ready to grab the food, startling Logan. "Elf! How many times I gotta tell you? Ask and it'll get passed to you."

Kurt held a sheepish look on his face, and bowed his head, while hanging upside down.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you."

Kurt teleported right back towards his place, right next to Logan, who pushed the food he wanted right towards him.

"That's better. Now mind your manners."

Charles rasps his fingers together, then continues on, not seeing Jason's eyes closing.

"In any case, it might be best if Evan had other things to distract his mind. I've already enrolled him at Bayville." Turning towards Scott, Charles continues. "Scott, could you introduce him to the basketball coach?"

Scott nodded his head.

"Sure. After that last game he played in New York, coach will jump at him."

"Good. Then let's hope that Evan's desire for vengeance is short-lived. And Jason…"

He was about to ask Jason something, but saw he was asleep.

The young boy looked quite peaceful right, and didn't even know what was around him, he just slept the entire time as they stared at him. but when Kitty attempted to wake him up, his head fell on her shoulder, and snuggled against her.

"A-Ah…nah, never mind~"

She was going to wake up, but right now, she didn't have the heart to do that.

Though she did have to wonder why he was suddenly doing this, and why he was, trying to get money, and for what purpose.

* * *

A week later, in the danger room, Jean, Scott, and Evan all stood there, and looked around, waiting for a certain blonde to come. Up above, Kurt, and Kitty also waited for the young blonde to show up as well. frustrations were on the males faces, besides Kurt's that was.

"Geez, it's been like ten minutes. Where is he?"

Evan was getting impatient, and even Scott was too.

"I don't know. We should just start without him."

Scott attempted to persuade, but Jean didn't like that at all.

"No, we shouldn't just do something like that. Jason's apart of this team too. We should wait for him. Besides, he's also a senior member like us Scott. No matter what you think, when it comes to training, we all should do it."

Scott didn't like the sound of that, so Kitty spoke up.

"Geez, it's no big deal. I'll just go and get him."

Scott didn't really feel the need for him to be there, but Kitty left anyway to go and get him.

When she got to his room, she was about to phase through the door, but stopped herself, and remembered that he very well could be, doing something that she couldn't see, or that she would want to see either.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Jason! Jason!"

She called, but she didn't get an answer.

She did it again.

And for the third time.

But, she didn't see anything that could lead her to an answer.

So, she phased through the door, and saw that he was sleeping. Though it was quite early in the evening, it had barely gone past six. Yet there he was, fully clothed, sleeping on the bed, as if he was overly exhausted.

Walking towards the bed, she rocked Jason's body.

"Ngh…go away…"

Jason threw the pillow near him across his head, so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone or anything.

But she took the pillow away from him, and stopped him.

"Jason, time to wake up now."

Once again he didn't like the feeling that he was being rocked, and the fact that she was saying it as well, made him crack open his eyes. Slowly, he looked towards Kitty, and yawned to himself, more tired looking than before.

"Kitty, why are you here…? Time for school?"

"No, it's time for training. You know like, with Evan."

Jason sat up on the bed, and yawned a little more.

"Oh, right. Okay…let's go and train with Evan then."

She was about to nod, but saw that he was falling asleep again.

"Jason, for this past week, you've been out like, every night, and don't come back till like, the early hours."

"Concerned Kitty cat?"

Jason almost thought that it was a joke, as usually the others wouldn't show such concern.

"Well, of course! I don't want you to be tired like this!"

"Don't worry, I'm alright now. I've gathered enough money, and won't be…I won't be staying out late anymore. Well, until I need more money that is. But for now, let's go and train with Evan, and see if he's given up being all mister gloom and doom."

Kitty knew that he was joking, but she was feeling the same as well.

"Sure, let's get going then!"

Kitty and Jason walked towards the door. Jason didn't even bother putting on his battle outfit, he didn't see the point.

By the time they arrived they saw both an irritated Scott, and a stomping foot Evan. Jean and Kurt remained neutral, and didn't really get involved, and saw that Scott was going to say something towards Jason.

"It's about time."

"Hmph, well I don't have to really answer to you."

Jason murmured, as Kitty went back to the place that she was supposed to be.

"Well, you do have to answer to me."

"I'll do what I want Summers. Don't pretend you're my leader."

"Well, I think I am your leader."

Jason rolled his eyes, and leaned against the backwall, seeing how high Scott was right now.

"Well, you think a lot of things that aren't actually true. And you're self-appointed leader, not appointed leader. Until you are, you're just a guy, like everyone else to me. So, don't pretend you're better than me. I was a little late to, someone else's training. You could've started without me."

"I would've but Jean insisted."

"Awww, that's kind." Jason looked towards Jean, and waved. "Thanks Jean, you're really kind to include me. But, let's not make it too obvious on the non-relationship that we have with one another. Scott might get the wrong idea."

Scott gritted his teeth, and then ground them tightly, gnashing them together.

"Come on man! We've got to go! Isn't that why I am here?"

Evan brought up, so Scott let go of his petty jealousy for now.

"Fine…whatever, do whatever you want. Let's go."

Then, the tests began.

Evan didn't do so bad.

But he did make mistakes each time.

He was either taken out by Scott, Jean, or Jason. One of the three managed to get him out of the way.

After five times, Evan stood at the top of the winding roads, and was hunched over, panting.

"This is your fifth run. You want to take a break?"

Scott said with some concerns, but the boy waved him off, tightening his helmet on his head.

No time for breaks, man. You got me here to train, so let's train."

Scott held some reservations on the matter, but seeing the determined look on the boys face, he didn't have a choice at all.

"You heard the man. Let's roll."

Evan started out on the track pretty well, going at a good speed. Using his natural skills on a skateboard, he was able to zip through the training quite well.

But Jean had other things that she needed to do. Using her telekinesis, she levitated some cannon ball like objects, and launched them at Spyke, the nickname for Evan.

"Whoa man!"

Evan ducked the first two that headed for him. But two more came, so he summoned spikes from his body, from his arm, and launched them at the balls. The spikes stabbed into the balls, and broke them apart. But some of the excess of the broken balls came towards Evan, so he used a trick to jump from one ramp to the other, avoiding the ball.

Landing on the other ramp, Scott put his hand to his visor, and shot off some blasts.

The first one hit behind him, so he avoided it.

The second one hit right in front of him, but Evan managed to avoid a worst-case scenario.

And then finally, the third beam knocked Evan off his skateboard, and he skidded towards Jason.

"Aaah man! Damn it!"

The boy looked down at Evan, the training session effectively have ended, the boy offering Evan a hand up.

"Not too shabby, Spyke."

Jason helped Evan off the ground, who relinquished a smile to appear on his face.

"Y-Ya think?"

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad." Jason smiled. "Though, getting cocky will lead to a downfall, trust me."

That brought a smile to the young boys lips, enjoying the fact that he could have such praise from a guy that usually didn't talk to anyone.

"Spyke, the coach called." Kitty called from up above as the winding roads disappeared, returning the danger room to normal. "He says you gotta come to the gym. You've got a game."

Evan made a confused expression, not recalling anything like this.

"There wasn't one on the schedule."

Kitty continued regardless, informing Evan of what was going on.

"There is now. Coach says Principal Darkholme put it together last minute. He wants you suited up in one hour because you're starting against P.S. 104."

Jason understood what was going on now, and though he didn't share it with the others, he knew who was truly behind this, and could even venture a guess on what was going on.

"Dude! All right! You get to play against your alma mater."

A look of renewed anger flashed between his eyes, and he knew what he was going to do now, what he could do, and what he was going to do. It truly was, something quite spectacular honestly, yet Jason knew the feeling all too well.

"Yeah."

Spoke the young man, as Jason strolled over to Jean, whispering to her.

"Jean, if I were you, I'd follow him to the game."

"Why?"

Jason looked as Evan walked out of the room, looking more determined than ever to fight.

"Just a feeling I get. Well, gotta go."

Jason turned from Jean, and slowly walked towards the exit of the danger room.

"Where are you going that's so important?"

Scott, who was nearby, demanded from the blonde. But Jason merely rolled his eyes.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

Scott was, unusually unnerved by that. It was more, than just mere joking in the boys eyes. Just something about his expression seemed colder than usual, and he wasn't all that sure what he was doing.

Slowly, without others noticing, Kitty followed, concerned.

* * *

Inside of Jason's room, the young boy sat on the bed, with his phone to his ear, and held a smile on his face.

[Are you serious!?]

The girl on the other side of the phone exclaimed wildly, Jason nodding his head.

"Yeah, I got the last bit just last night. You can go on your trip now."

[Awww! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!]

"Don't worry…I'm just happy that you're *yawn* happy."

The girl on the phone seemingly noticed the yawn that he did, and gave a concerned voice.

[You're…tired.]

"I'm handling it just fine."

He didn't want to worry her, not thinking it would be the right place to do something like that.

[It's my fault…isn't it? You've been up all night because of me…]

Jason didn't like the sadness that was in her voice, and immediately debunked it.

"Don't sound like that. I'll become sad if you're sad. You don't have to worry, everything's alright now. I'm okay, and you're okay too. You get to have that trip. Please enjoy it."

[I will! Thank you! I wish…that I could see you…]

"I know…well, I'm going to get to bed now. Sorry to cut our conversation short. I'm just a little tired."

[That's okay, I'll get ready for my trip. Have a good night, I love you.]

"I love you too…night…"

Jason heard the phone go dead, and fell against the cushion, not bothering to get into bed, and instantly, he fell asleep.

Exhaustion had taken over him, and he wasn't going to recover this time, he was knocked out for better or worse.

Kitty, because she was concerned, phased her head through the door, just enough so she could see. She knew it was an invasion of personal privacy, but she was genuinely worried, having watched as the week went by, and saw that he was to exhausted.

When she looked, she saw that he was passed out on the bed.

"Whatever he's doing…must be important to him…"

Murmuring to herself, she walked towards Jason and saw that he wasn't covered, and he was laying on it.

Rather than disturb him, she used her ability to phase the sheets through him, and then placed it on his body, covering him up so he wouldn't be cold.

Smiling down at him, she was going to leave wordlessly…

"Thanks…Kitty."

She gasped, when she had turned around. So, she turned right back, to see that his eyes were somewhat open, and a small smile had crept onto his lips.

"O-Oh…n-no problem. But…I'm really like, worried about you…"

"It's alright, it's over now." He said in a daze, due to being quite sleep deprived. "I'm sorry for worrying you…funny, didn't think that I'd say that to someone my own age…"

Kitty was once again witnessing the softer side to Jason.

It didn't come out when Jean, Scott, or Kurt was around. But when they were alone, she could clearly see that he was a caring person, but always hid behind his own, stony wall, for whatever reason.

"N-No, don't worry. I'm just glad that whatever it was, is like over now. I…didn't like seeing you so tired."

Jason gave a tired smile, then patted the bed.

"Stay for a little while? I, like your company. Besides, I've still got to convince Professor to let us room together."

"Sure…I like don't mind. I'm a little…tired myself."

Kitty wasn't about to argue about that, and quickly hopped onto the bed. With Jason's eyes flickering in and out of consciousness, Kitty placed her head against his chest, and his arm went around her.

It was quite clear that there was something, more than mere friendship between the two of them, they only just hadn't realized it just yet.

* * *

A few days later, the X-Men, minus Logan, were all in, or by the pool. Everything with Pietro had been dealt with now, and he got locked away for a little bit. But somehow, he managed to get out, with bent bars being left in his wake.

Scott, and Jean were talking together in the pool, Kitty was relaxing on a blow up lounger, and Jason was under the water, using his fish ability to breathe underwater. Evan was to the side, and Kurt was, he was currently templating to jump into the pool or not.

Jason himself has become a little more spry than the last few days would suggest. He had caught up on sleep, and now, was back to being his usual self again, something that no one really could understand, besides a certain few.

Kitty looked down in the water, and found it strange that Jason was actually, breathing underwater, or at least able to hold his breath quite well.

"Like, how is he doing that?"

She couldn't help but ask the question directly, especially because it seemed like she was going to be doing something like this as well. It, didn't make much sense to the young girl that he was able to do something of that nature.

"He's a fish boy, remember Kitty?"

Jean brought up, and that made her hold a hand to her face in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, like he must be able to do that stuff huh…"

She didn't really get it much, but presumed that it was his powers that allowed him to do something like that.

However then, Jason's head went backwards, and his chest went upwards, his body floating to the surface.

Kitty looked on with horror, as it looked essentially like a fish who had died.

"Holy shit! He's dead! Someone call the paramedics!"

[Ooh God!]

Everyone panicked at seeing the 'dead' Jason.

Kitty pulled herself closer towards Jason, and her eyes turned to water, like she had just lost someone very important.

"Jason! Please don't be-"

"Got ya!"

"Waaaah!" Kitty screamed as Jason gave her a jump scare. He then began laughing. Kitty's face turned pouty, and then she splashed him in the face with water. "Geez! D-Don't do that! What a dark sense of humour! You didn't have to frighten me like that!"

Jason places a hand on the back of his head, and smiles sheepishly.

"Ooh come on, that was fun~"

Kitty continued to pout, as Jason continued chuckling to himself.

"Look out. Cannonball!"

Kurt, who was in the sky thanks to teleporting there, rained down in a cannonball position, and landed in the water. The shockwave caused the others to feel it, even Jason felt it from where he was, and it knocked Kitty off her lounger.

She went under the water, and then felt Jason carry her from underwater, and hold her above the water.

"You, can't swim under water, or breathe."

"Hehe…t-thanks Jason." He nodded, allowing her stand up, and then she looked towards Kurt angrily. "Kurt, knock it off! I mean, like geez!"

She demanded, but Kurt didn't really pay attention, and continued swimming around the pool happily.

"Congratulations, Evan." Charles spoke with a kind voice. "I understand you've been cleared of all charges."

Evan, leaning by the side of the pool, inclined his head.

"Yeah, it feels good to have that off my record. Hey, thanks for your help, Professor."

Charles waved off the young boy, as Kitty screeched from the pool.

"Professor! Kurt's, like, totally getting fur in the pool."

"I am not."

Charles, Ororo, and the others rolled their eyes, then the wheelchair bound man

"We're just glad to have you with us."

To hear that, brought new joy to Evan. A kid that usually didn't get such a chance, right now was receiving such a chance.

"Thanks." Evan got out of the pool, then he smirked to himself. "Hey, check this out." Evan went up into the air, jumping high, and his back faced the water. However, in mid-air, his spikes came out on his back. "Oh no!"

Kitty looked at her lounger, and went to save it, but Jason pulled her away before she could get stabbed.

Kitty had to suffer through losing her lounger, with his spikes piercing it, and reducing it to nothing at all.

Evan looked sorrowful, scratching the back of his head gently.

"Sorry."

Kitty didn't really accept that, and huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. Charles, and Ororo, on the side, looked towards the pool with some bemusement.

"It would appear your nephew's going to fit in just fine, Ororo."

"Yes." Storm nodded, then looked back to the pool. "But one must wonder, is that a good thing?"

She really didn't know if it was or not, but everything was slowly getting back to normal.

As they played in the pool, a phone could be heard going off.

"Who's phone is that?"

Scott questioned, not familiar with the ringtone.

"It's not mine."

Jean told the others, and they all looked at one another, attempting to understand who was on the phone.

Jason however knew it was his phone, so he silently got out of the pool, and walked over to the place that phone was, and then grasped his phone, drying himself off just beforehand, and walked away from the group, so he could talk to the person in private.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

He asked gently, completely different on how he talked with people.

[Ooh no, I just wanted to tell you about my trip! I-Is it a bad time?]

The hesitant voice of a young girl was quite disheartening for the young boy, he didn't like the fact that she was using such a voice.

"Of course not sweetheart, I'm just playing by the pool. So, did you have a good trip then?"

[Hehe, yeah! It was really fun! T-Thank you for paying for that! I…I know that it must've been a lot of money and all…]

"Don't worry, it's nothing. You don't have to even think about such things."

[But still…I feel bad, it was a lot of money, and you don't exactly have the best income either…]

Jason took a breath, then shook his head.

"It's fine, don't worry. I did it because you're very precious to me. And I wanted you to have a good time. So, why don't you tell me what you did during your trip, okay? Did you have fun? Did you make new friends?"

[Ooh yeah! I made a new friend! She's really great!]

Jason then listened to the girls conversation for what seemed to be like hours, but in reality was a little over ten minutes, and as the conversation had been turning downwards, it was clear that the others wished to speak with him, or at least know who was on the phone. But, he didn't and wasn't going to reveal anything to them.

By the time that she was done, Jason had a wide smile on his face.

"That's really nice, I'm glad you had a good time."

[Yeah, and you are, making friends, right?]

"Hey, who's supposed to be looking after who here?" He released a rare chuckle. "Don't worry, I don't need anyone other than you, though I do admit that Kitty, most of the time Kurt, and sometimes Evan don't piss me off. Just knowing that you're happy, makes me feel happy as well. So, you are happy, right?"

[Yes, I'm very happy. Though, I do wish I could see you…]

Jason turned his eyes downwards, just glad that the girl on the phone couldn't see him, and tried his best to keep his tone level, steady.

"You know why we can't. People…some people wouldn't like it, but don't worry, it doesn't matter about such things. As long as you're happy…I'm happy too. Just…don't worry about such things. One day, we'll meet again…I'm sure of it."

[I hope so…ooh, they're back! I need to go now! Love you!]

"Yes…I love you too. Get going before…they discover how it happened…"

[R-Right, goodbye!]

And then the line went dead.

Jason inhaled a depressing breath, then looked down at the phone, and saw that there was an image there. Of him, and someone else as well. Jason fondly stared at the image for a little while, then put the phone down, and walked back to the pool to see the others having fun.

"Who was that?"

Scott tried to make it his business, but Jason just glared at him.

"I don't recall my private business being your problem. Don't try and include yourself in my life."

Sitting down by the pool side, Scott gave a glare as Jason did it right back.

"I was only asking!"

"And I'm telling, not your business. I don't ask about your phone calls, so don't ask about mine, got it?"

Scott murmured something and turned away, so he didn't have to speak with Jason anymore.

He then turned towards Charles, sensing that he wanted to speak with him.

"So, how is she?"

"She's fine, thanks Professor. She was just telling me about her trip, she was so excited, it made me happy to hear her like that." He revealed with a sad smile. "Oh, and thank you for helping me get the money to her…if they knew it came from me, then it would've been rejected and all…so, thanks for that."

Charles shook his head, as Ororo turned her head downwards dejectedly.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. Besides, you worked hard for her, I couldn't sit by and do nothing at all."

"Well, it's appreciated all the same. So…thank you."

Charles inclined his head slowly, as Jason held a smile on his face.

"You don't have to worry about such things. Anything I can do, under such circumstances."

"Circumstances, such as being a mutant scum in their eyes, right?"

Charles turned his head downwards, as Jason jumped into the water, and used his fishes ability to swim right towards Kitty, and pulled her upwards, his hands on her back, and his arms around her waist, Kitty's face turning a darker red than before.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing!?"

For a rare occasion, Jason bequeathed her with a wide smile, something that she adored.

"I dunno, I just felt a little more cheerful after certain things happened, so I thought of the most cheerful girl I know, and wished to play some games in the pool. So, wanna have a race?"

Kitty giggled, shaking her head.

"That would be totally, like, unfair~ You're a fish boy~"

"So? I'll deactivate my powers."

Kitty threw her arms around Jason's neck, and pulled him closer to her.

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

"Somehow, I think you're right. But, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't at least give you a fighting chance."

"Oh, how considerate. But, you know what game I would like to play?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, as Kitty pulled herself closer.

"What games that?"

"I wanna play…actually, I wanna sit on your back, as you swim around the pool. I bet you could go fast, right?"

"That's right, I can. I don't mind, do you want to sit on my back?"

"Awesome!"

Jason let go of the young girl, and then got under the water. Kitty basically straddled his back, and then he swam with her around.

He went quite fast, so her legs wrapped around his waist, and had a lot of fun just doing that.

"Yahooooooooooo! This is amazing!"

Kitty cheered as Jason swam faster and faster, Kitty's hair swishing around in the wind.

The others just believed that Kitty had some powers over him, as it looked like she was able to control him, or make him a nicer and more cheerful person. However it was, they weren't complaining if he was going to be happier.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of episode five. It didn't focus much on Evan. Though it was playing in the background. It more focused on Jason's, past, somewhat, and more on the mysterious girl as well who was somewhat shown in chapter three. And Kitty and Jason are growing ever more closer, though seems like she was slightly jealous of Rogue too. Next chapter is gonna be episode six of the cartoon, with some differences, but I won't say how just yet. Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **suntan140; His sister huh, that's a good guess, it could be his sister, we'll find out by chapter ten anyway~**

 **Linkonpark100; Hmmm, it could be~ We'll have to wait, and see~**

 **hellspam; Yup, it surely was. Soon, we'll see more of Jason's character being shown, his motivations, and reasons why he is antagonistic towards Scott, which is quite hinted at this chapter actually. It's not his Mother, but it could be someone related to him, it's someone very important to him. They truly do bring out positive emotions between the two of them, and Jason does show a softer side when she's around. I could see that happening, Jason might not be faster, but he could be fast enough to catch him off guard. Oh they'll start dating, I guess, by the end of season one, and they'll share a kiss before then too.**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed, let it commence!**

 **Naroku; Thanks! I'll try!**

 **Sparky548; It very well could be, we'll find out eventually. And you're right there, he'd only do such things for people he'd care about, and family is a good hunch. They'll start dating, I guess they could be considered quite together now, though they haven't said anything about it right now. Here's the update!**

 **hellsing1990; It couldn't be his daughter, Jason's only 17 years old, he'd have to have had her when he was a kid himself, and he's not that adventurous. But sister, is a good theory.**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Ooh, I'm glad that you like it! I'm glad that they are hehe~ Yeah, he's quite an intriguing person huh. And I'm glad you like him~ Yeah, I've always liked the X-Men for different reasons too. He is, and he'll show more of that in the future, Fran is awesome, and it shall be referenced again, even by Fred too. Yeah, I guess that he was, just wait until a few chapters ahead, it is going to be, quite interesting in what is going to happen. And thank you!**

 **tyson113; Thanks! Here's the next one!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that sounds good. If I do an Arrow story, that would be a good way to go about it. Those are some interesting powers too.**

 **Guest 2; That does sound pretty good, I like it~ Hehe, yeah, that would be quite funny~ Those powers would be interesting. The pairing's seem cool too, though when I do a Flash fic, I'd have Caitlin be the love interest, for various reasons, one being her canon love life is, very bad, and I love both her, and Killer Frost in the series for different reasons. But Starfire would be cool too, maybe in a Teen Titans story, or maybe Young Justice or something. Supergirl, I'd do a story and have her as the pairing over there, I think that would work on that series more than the Flash, as they'd never really see each other. Ravager would be perfect for the Arrow story I'd eventually do~**

 **Anime PJ; Yup, it quite was, and we'll learn more going forward. Even this chapter reveals something's, indirectly mostly, but one point happens near the end of the chapter too. He's had people hate mutants in the past yeah, I can't say much more than that though. Hmmm, that's a good theory, you could be right~ They are adorable together, aren't they? And yeah, it kinda will be, but it does serve a purpose, which will become much more clear as we go along. Hehe, you know, I was watching that scene when writing the part of the chapter, and I just thought it would be some kind of dark humour that Jason would do.**

 **Guest 3; Funny that you should mention that, because I have been thinking about it yeah. Final Fantasy is one of my favourite game series of all time, for story, characters, and other things too. Some games are weaker than others, but I generally like all the ones that I played, even FF13, and it's squeals, despite how people might not like such things. That sounds like a cool idea, thanks for the idea! And yeah, that would be interesting~**

 **Guest 4; I'm currently going over the story, don't worry. And thank you!**

 **Guest 5; Well, I am glad that I could change your mind~ Heh, that would be pretty funny, I could only imagine how Jason would take it, and what he might think about such things.**

 **Makoto; Yeah, those sound like great ideas. Maybe one day, I could do something like that. Thanks for suggesting it.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the road, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Multiverse!**

"Go on! Go and get it man!"

"I'm doing it, aren't I? I'll just punch it…I think that's how we get through this part."

Jason spoke back calmly to the hyperactive Kurt.

During the night, at around nine at night, they were playing a video game in their room together, something that they neither really did together, but somehow, after speaking about it together, it was quite surprising to say the least.

The game they were playing was a relatively new game. It wasn't really old, but it was a few years since it came out. The game itself was Resident Evil 6, a game that they both wished to play, and enjoyed playing together.

"But, why did I have to play as Sherry exactly?"

Jason complained, as he used his control to control the young woman on screen.

"Aah, that's because we flipped for it dude~ And I got to be the awesome Jake~"

"I guess…well, Sherry has the lightning rod thing."

"True, but I've got the hand to hand combat~ I can fight without weapons~ Revere me, the powerful fuzzy dude!"

Jason watched as Kurt activated the alarm of the flying bug, so he hid in a nearby dumpster.

"Well done fuzzy dude. Let me revere you, as you're shanked to death."

As he said that, Kurt's character got some kind of drill through the chest, killing off the character.

Kurt's eyes turned devastated, and sighed.

"Ooh man! I could've beaten that thing! Doesn't give me the chance at all!"

Jason rolled his eyes, then smiled to himself.

"I think we kill it later on."

Kurt's eyes turned wide, like a cartoon characters eyes.

"Really!? Good! I want to end its life! But this hiding part is really difficult!"

"I know, that's quite an annoying part. Shouldn't be much longer though. Good thing that there's a spawn place not too far from it."

"Yeah man! If we can get through this bit, then we're all golden~"

Jason smiled to himself, as he and Kurt played the game together.

Usually, he would find this trivial, something that he wouldn't do.

But lately, he's been thinking about things, and he didn't think it would be so bad if things like this happened. And usually, it would've been him spending time with Kitty but since he shared with Kurt, he decided to hang out with Kurt for a little while.

And he was, enjoying it.

He didn't think that he would, but he was.

He was enjoying the fact that he was playing this kind of game. Especially since he could imagine different people being the Zombie's, at least Jason was sure they were Zombie's, but he wasn't all that sure.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Kurt cheered very loudly. "We did it man! Take that you ugly freak! Take that you abomination! Hahahaha! I won't ever lose to you! Take that you damn ugly thing!"

Jason tilted his head to the side, and watched as Kurt was enjoying himself.

Jason couldn't deny that he was actually, enjoying the same thing too.

But he wasn't as hyper as Kurt was.

However, the door then was opened, and who stepped in was Scott, looking annoyed.

"Hey! Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!"

Scott's rage wasn't really understood by Jason, considering the time, and how he knew everyone else was awake.

"Geez dude, it's only nine…yeah, it's only a little after nine."

Kurt explained, as Jason just stared at him.

"He's right. It's still early yet. And this is our room, knock before getting into our room, got it?"

Scott hand a stand off with Jason, and glared towards the young boy, who did the same.

"When people are trying to sleep, at least it is common curtesy to at least keep it down!"

"And, we were keeping it down. We are playing a game. Is that so bad?"

"Are you just doing this to piss me off in a new way?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm playing a game, thanks. I don't always think about you when I do things. I have things in my life, and not all of it is about you. I know that might be weird to hear, but that's how it is my friend, or not friend. My life, doesn't revolve around you, shocker isn't it?"

Scott's teeth gritted together.

"Just keep it down."

Scott left the room, but didn't shut the door, so Jason got up, and shut the door himself.

"Geez, that dude's always on such a weird thing, isn't he?"

"He's got a stick up his ass, that's all." Jason explained. "He's a real stickler for the rules, and you know, I think he gets jealous when we do things together. if he didn't always try and start fights, he could play games with us too. Anyway, let's continue!"

"Yeah! Let's party down!"

The pair shared a laugh, and continued playing into the night.

Though it was a weird experience for the young boy, Jason had to admit that it wasn't, so bad after all.

* * *

"Hehe, no, you've got it wrong there."

Rogue snickered, as she, and Jason walked through the halls together, the time being just after 12 midday.

It wasn't planned, and it wasn't something either even thought about it. But, seeing that they were walking together, seemed to be quite the thing. Though they were quite chatty with one another, which was odd, because neither usually chatted with the other.

Surprisingly, they did get along pretty well. Even though they belonged to different groups, they did manage to get along pretty well, even with the differences that they had. It just seemed like there was something between them that was quite nice, quite, tender as well. Like, they truly were friends with one another. At least, they didn't hate one another, and could speak casually enough to have such fun with her.

"I haven't. I'm telling you, a fight between Jean and Scott, and Jean's going to win."

"Nah, Summers got eye lasers."

"Jean can fling him away to another place entirely. I'm telling you, Jean might seem sweet, and innocent, but she's hiding a Phoenix inside of her."

"Phoenix?" Rogue parroted, as Jason nodded. "What an odd way to put it."

"She's like that though. A fire bird. With her long red hair, and then there's the fact that she's got that glare right down. Even though it doesn't usually bother me, it really does unnerve me when she looks at me like I've done something wrong."

"Too true. She does have that down."

They round a corner in the hallway, and see the exit, exiting it, as they continue speaking.

"So, Rogue. Tell me, how is it hanging out with the Brotherhood, or whatever they've called themselves now?"

Rogue waves her hand in a sideways manner.

"Well, Toad, can be annoying. And Lance is…well, Lance. And then there's Fred, he isn't the most…let's just say that food is sparse around the home. How about living with the X-Men? Is it fun?"

As she said that, they walked across the schools, outside sitting area, and since it was lunch, it was jam packed, including that of Kitty, Scott, Evan, Kurt, and Jean, who all witness the pair walking together, shocked, bewildered, among other things.

"Meh…it's fine I guess. Kitty and Kurt are alright at least. Jean, is in the middle, and Scott is…well, Scott. I don't like the guy, he rubs me the wrong way."

They make it to a tree, and sit down at the base of the tree, so they could continue their conversation with one another.

"Hehe, funny. Hearing that from ya."

"I guess. Scott's just…well besides to me, he can be a pretty okay guy. But others, he is quite the difficult person to deal with. Even then, you know Rogue, with the Brotherhood, and all…it doesn't have to be like that, you know?"

Rogue pushes a bang behind her ear, clearly not wanting to have to deal with it.

"I know what you're going to say, a-and I can't…"

Seeing that she was getting agitated, Jason stopped the line of conversation.

"I won't say anymore. But tell me one thing, okay?"

"What?"

Asking curiously, Jason produced two sandwiches inside a container, clearly he had bought them. Rogue guessed he got it from the local shop, since it didn't seem like anything from the school, it wasn't handmade, at least it wasn't made by him.

"I've got bacon and egg, and cheese and mayonnaise. Which one do you want?"

Rogue bashfully turned her head to the side, not sure what she was supposed to say.

"I-I couldn't take one off ya-"

"It's fine." Jason assured, then offered one of them, either that she wanted. "Go on, I don't mind. Besides, you haven't gotten your lunch, and I doubt the Brotherhood…really enjoy such things, you know what I mean?"

"How did you…" Jason crinkles up his nose, Rogue understanding immediately. "Oh, right. Makes sense. Then, if you're offering, then I'll take the cheese one, please."

"Sure, take it. That'll be a hundred dollars."

Rogue gasped, but then saw a teasing smirk on his lips. Rogue began laughing, shaking her head, and took the sandwich for herself, and began eating it together with Jason doing his own one, and casually had lunch together.

As they ate lunch, Kitty couldn't take her eyes off them, like a hawk. Actually, if she could switch powers, she'd do it with Jason or Jean, so she could know what's going on between the two of them right now.

"So, what are the Prince, and Princess of darkness doing together?"

Kurt said in a joking manner, confusing Jean.

"Kurt, don't say that. They aren't like Vampire's or something."

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure they are, and Kurt's right, they are the Prince, and Princess of darkness. Vampire's fits them perfectly."

Scott murmurs with a slightly tilted head.

"Scott." Jean berated. "Don't be so cruel. Maybe, Jason is just being a friend to her. It's better than everything else we're doing. I mean, not one of us is exactly trying to be her best friend right now."

"That's because she chose to be on their side, that's why. She made her choice."

Scott, wasn't looking at the big picture, that even Kurt could see. He was just more annoyed that Jason was conversing with the enemy than anything else, and if he gave into his inner thoughts, then it would be like he was truly trying to convert to the other side.

"Well, she wasn't exactly, aware to make her own choice. Remember, she was going through something hectic, and we didn't really…after everything that happened, I wasn't sure if I should be…I don't know what to think now."

Jean tried to reason, but Scott wasn't having any of it.

"No, that's not right at all Jean. It's because…I don't know, maybe he's conspiring with her or something."

"Geez dude." Kurt thought it was insane, and rolled his eyes. "Don't be so ridiculous man. He's just being a friend. Seems like she needs it actually."

Scott grumbled something underneath his breath that couldn't be heard. Though Jean had a good idea what it was, and she didn't like it, she thought that it was childish in fact to speak in such a manner.

However, Kitty still hadn't taken her eyes off Jason and Rogue, who seemed to be having a good time, and even laughed, which was rare for both of them. Seeing it, she didn't know what to make of it at all.

" _He…doesn't like Rogue, does he? He seems to like being around her…no, I'm thinking too much…wait, why do I care? It isn't like I like him or anything. He's just a kind guy, that's it really. But still, he is pretty cute…damn him and his cute face…blondes are always cute…n-no, I can't think like that…I don't like Jason like that…_ "

In her mind, she was trying to deny what she didn't know to be true or not. She honestly didn't know if she did or not. Sure, they spent time together, and she loved it. But, feelings, was a hard word to even think about. Having feelings, wanting to feel something different, and something exciting with him, it would be different, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to do that.

She didn't even realize that she was in a trance as she stared in his direction, like she was attempting to capture his attention.

"Man Kitty, you're not, jealous, are you?"

Kurt brought up, snapping Kitty out of her trance.

"W-What? N-No! Of course not!"

She denied it rapidly, and Kurt couldn't help but tease her.

"Kitty's got a crush on Jason~ Kitty's got a crush on Jason~"

"N-No I don't Kurt! Knock it off!"

Kitty was clearly getting more and more frustration by the second, and even Jean could see that there was a spark between Jason and Kitty. She couldn't deny that at all.

"Yeah Kurt, don't tease the girl. I mean, why would she like Jason anyway? He's completely different to her. He's more, child of darkness than anything."

"Scott." Jean berated, once again, causing Scott's brows to twitch. "Don't be so mean. You and Jason might not get along, but to call him a child of darkness. He isn't evil, he's a nice guy, but you don't give him a chance."

"He doesn't give me a chance either!"

Scott argued, and even Evan could sense the tension in their air.

"Well, that's true, but still…oh you both really are…ugh! Ugh, one day, I would love to bang your heads together and get some sense out of you. You're both very alike, you know that? You're both so hard-headed. If you saw past this macho stuff, I bet you'd be great friends."

"Not likely."

Jean just felt like giving up right there, and then. Just hearing that just made everything seem more real than anything else. She could see that they were alike, yet so different at the same time. Scott, and Jason, could be quite alike, though there were quite a few differences.

"Alright, what's up with you two anyway man? You're always at loggerhead's."

Evan didn't really understand, and honestly, even Kurt, and Kitty didn't know the true reason why they didn't like one another.

"It's because he doesn't listen to me at all. He's reckless-"

"Actually Scott." Jean cut in. "You're more reckless than he is. If anything, he is quite different to you. Not that either one is above the other, but being reckless, is what you do sometimes, and he's more, calculating than anything else."

"Even then, Jean, he's…"

"Look, I'm not getting in the middle of you two. But, let's just say that you both are different, yet similar at the same time. You've both…been through things, that aren't good, and you both choose to deal with it differently. Besides, we don't even know what he really has been through. For all we know, he's been through things that we don't understand. Only Professor X, and the other adults know. If anything, we should try and be his friend."

"When he doesn't want us to be friends, how the heck can we do that?"

Scott didn't really know what to say about it, and even then, he wasn't sure how they'd become friends. However, Evan raised his hand.

"Well, we hang out sometimes, he even gave me a good game of basketball the other day."

"Eh…?"

Scott held a confusion mark above his head, as Kurt pipes up.

"Yeah man. And we totally play video games late into the night!"

"Y-You do?"

Once again, Scott was blown away, and didn't know what to say, learning more things about him. Though he did see Kurt doing that last night, he just didn't believe that it was a regular thing, at least from what Kurt was implying.

Finally, Kitty pipes up as well.

"We totally like, hang out quite a lot."

"Well, that's because he's got a thing for ya~"

Evan chimed in, annoying Kitty immensely.

"S-Shut up! D-Don't say things like that!"

"Why? It's like true man."

"D-Don't speak about it! Keep quiet! T-That's like none of your business!"

Kitty watched on with Jason and Rogue sharing a laugh with one another, and some jealously arose within her. She didn't know what the laugh was about, or even if she was supposed to know. But, something about the pair of them hanging out was, quite worrying for her, like she was going to end up losing him to her.

* * *

During the lunch period the next day, the X-Men had gathered around a table. Conversations flipped, and flopped to different subject matters. For the most part, Jason just seemed to be avoiding from speaking about anything, and preferred to live in his own dreamland.

When seeing that he wasn't speaking, Kitty waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked a few times, then looked towards Kitty.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Like, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I was just playing anywhere but here in my head."

Kitty puffs out her cheeks.

"So, I'm not like entertaining to you?"

"I didn't say that." Jason explained with a small smile. "I just tune out most of the conversations that you guys have unless they're important. And the last time I checked in, Jean was deciding her red, or pink lipstick to impress Duncan with."

Jean wore a sheepish smile, as she places away her pink lipstick.

"Good point, but now we're like talking about, parties."

"Parties, you mean Duncan's party, right?"

Kitty and the rest looked perplexed that he knew that they were speaking about that.

"That's right, are you like going?"

"Dunno yet, depends who else is going."

"I'm going dude!"

Kurt chimed in, the boy being bemused.

"You're going then. How fun."

Kurt didn't know if Jason was being sarcastic or not, but it seemed like he was being genuine, at least that's how it seemed.

But of course, Scott wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of them going to a party.

"Go to Duncan Matthews' party? I don't think so."

Of course, Scott was against going there, though Kurt seemed to be quite eager about it.

"You gonna finish that moo juice?"

"You can have mine." Jean passed off the milk towards Evan, and then faced Scott. "Come on. It might be fun."

"Matthews is a jerk."

Scott denied the fact that everyone else seemed to want to go.

"No he's not." Kitty argued. "I'd go."

Scott turned towards her with a defiant look in his eyes.

"No freshmen allowed."

That brought down Kitty's dreams of going to the party.

"Oh, Matthews is a jerk."

Kitty crossed her arms across her chest, and held a defiant look to her face.

Jason casually looked at her, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry, you can go with me, I was invited."

The others around the table looked incredulous towards him.

"Y-You were invited?"

"Hard to believe isn't it Scott?" Scott frowned. "Yes, I was invited, to the party, several times by different people. And I can bring anyone I want." Jason wraps an arm around Kitty, and pulls her close while sticking out his tongue childlike. "And she's gonna come with me. We're all, X-Men after all, and I presume we're all going, so I'm bringing this Kitty cat here with us."

"Ooh Jason…"

Kitty cuddled up to Jason who continued to hold her with one arm.

"Where you invited Scotty boy?"

Scott frowned even more than before, and held a hateful expression on his face.

"…That's not your concern."

He wouldn't admit or deny Jason's words, so that just gave Jason all of the answers that he wanted.

"He wasn't invited, he has to go on Jean's invite, is all."

Kitty held back a giggle as she continued eating her food.

Scott bit his bottom lip for a few moments, then took this chance to glare harshly.

"Half of the school will be there. Suppose somebody gets too close to Kurt? That holo-projector won't stop them from feeling his fur."

"Hey! Chicks dig the fuzzy dude!" Kurt turns towards Kitty, running a hand through his blue hair. "Right?"

Kitty rolls her eyes, not really interested in what Kurt had to say right now.

"Not this chick."

Kitty just continued being closer and closer to Jason, as he watched the events unfold.

"Oh, yeah. She can't resist. Or rather, she can't resist Jason~"

Kitty wasn't sure what kind of planet Kurt was on, when she didn't show even the remote interest in him in such a way. And when he said the last part, she hated Kurt so much right there, and then.

Scott leaned forward, then looked defiantly.

"I'm trying to be serious here. Look, we go to Matthews' party. Suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something? We're not the only mutants in the school."

As he said that, Pietro, and Fred walk past. Jason's eyes light up, and look towards Jean, and Fred. Jean, catching that, defiantly shook her head, not wanting to hear such things out of Jason's mouth ever again.

"No. I'm not dating Fred."

"You ruin everything. Fran was supposed to be a thing!"

Jason showed a cute pout on his lips.

"I don't ruin everything! And Fran's never going to happen!"

Jean argued, but it fell on deaf ears, as Evan snickers.

"Yeah, just the cool ones."

Evan, and Kurt high five one another, then point at the other one in a bro related kind of way, that Jason didn't really understand, but did his best to understand.

"Hey, come on, Scott. What's wrong with a little socializing?"

Jean spoke up, but Scott denied it strongly.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's a good idea."

"You never freaking do."

"Says the loner."

Scott glared, so did Jason as well.

"Dude, it's just a party! Time to shake that tail! Party! Party! Party!"

Kurt got on top of the table, and started doing a little dance.

Usually, Jason didn't really agree with Kurt, and his ways. But this time, more than just hating Scott, he actually did agree with Kurt about partying, he certainly did want to do something like that, even if he wasn't the type to do that.

But then Kurt's tail came out, somehow. Perhaps he wasn't paying attention, so Scott extended his arm upwards.

"Hey, watch the tail!" Scott leaned up, and pulled the tail that was exposed, causing Kurt to yelp. "Now see? That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"You pulled my tail, man!"

"Seriously uncool."

Jason murmured, and then turned to Kitty with a small smile.

"What's with the smile?"

"I just love this group sometimes."

She didn't know what he was talking about.

But it soon became clear when Scott, and Kurt got in one another's faces.

"Grow up, Kurt."

"Hey, lighten up, dude!"

"You're always goofing around."

"And you're seriously cramping my style!"

Suddenly, the sound of metal hit the table, so they all looked and saw a spoon on the table. It was an ordinary spoon, used to eat yogurts, and other things of that nature. They all were baffled by the spoon on the table, as Jason smiles.

"Go on Kurt, use it on Scott."

"You're promoting violence now?"

Jean was left baffled, as Jason snickered.

"Fran would approve of this."

"Fran's never going to be a thing!"

Jason clicked his tongue, as Kurt took the spoon, and tapped Scott on the head.

"Ow! What the hell!?"

"As Jason said, use it on you! Because you're so uptight man!"

"I'm not uptight! And don't listen to him! He's a trouble maker!"

"I've been in less trouble than you have during our time at the institute you numpty."

"Numpty?"

Kitty looked suspicious, so Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"It's better than swearing, isn't it?"

Kitty couldn't really argue with that either.

Scott shook his head angrily, then turned towards Kurt again to carry on their conversation from before.

"Listen-"

"No! You listen! There's a sound I want you to hear. And it's-"

Kurt then teleported away mid sentence, leaving behind a puff of smoke right in Scott's face.

Though it draws a few peoples attention, they surprisingly don't really do much, and just keep walking past like nothing happened. Though Scott knew that he did something wrong this time, and slammed his hand against the surface of his head.

"Blew it, didn't I?"

Jean coyly nods her head.

"Oh, yeah. Totally."

It was hard for Jean to have a condescending tone this time, since she was right, and it was pretty clear what had happened right now.

"Well, I'm gonna go and make sure he's alright."

"That's quite like, kind of you."

Kitty noted, so Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"I might seem cold, and such, but I can be quite the nice person. Unlike popular belief, I can be a nice person."

Jason took off from the seating area, partly because he couldn't be bothered with Scott, and did want to make sure that Kurt was okay.

* * *

He used his dogs tracking to find out the boys location. Thankfully, it seemed like he didn't go that far, and could smell him from not that far off. Literally, he only went behind the seating area in the school.

Going around the corner, he was surprised to run into Rogue, seeing that she was going towards a basement area, where it was shown that the girl was going towards, and that's where Kurt's scent was coming from.

"Rogue." He greeted casually. "Is something going on?"

"Something's going on down there." She explained dryly. "I heard…some noise coming from down there, I'm going to go and investigate. Gonna come?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Actually, was heading that way myself. If I'm right, then Kurt should be down there as well."

Rogue by now was wearing a confused expression on her face.

"Kurt? Why would he be down there?"

"Eeeeh, a fight broke out between him, and Scott, and now everything is just like, going on, and he teleported away. I'm just gonna make sure that he's alright. You know how Kurt is, he's always getting rallied up, and Scott's like "Oh I'm mister leader, so what I say goes! You can't do this unless I say it's okay!" or something stupid like that."

Rogue resisted the urge to have a giggle, and then steeled herself, going towards the area that she thought would be for the best.

"Then, let's get going then."

Nodding at Rogue, the pair walked down the stairs going towards a basement area.

Making it to the door, she pushed open the doors, and Jason walked in first to make sure that it was okay. He looked along the ground, and on the walls. He wasn't the best, but he could tell if there were dangers around, and right now, he couldn't see anything either.

"It seems alright."

Once giving the all clear, Rogue went in after him, and the pair looked at the area they were in, noticing boxers, and other things that were all dust covered. It looked like it had been there for a while, no matter how you'd cut it.

"Wow, what is this place?"

Rogue looked enamoured with the area that was before them, but Jason seemed a little disinterested.

"It looks like the basement, and if I had to guess, then no one has been here for a real long time."

"I'd say you're right. And you think blue boys down here?"

"That's a good question actually. I'll just have to check."

At that, Jason sniffed the air, and smelt something that he didn't like.

"When you do that, I have to say it is a little…" Rogue saw the look on Jason's face, as if he knew something was going to happen. "What's going on?"

Jason didn't answer, as he continued smelling the air.

He could smell, something burning, something that could be smelt. Having been somewhat aware of what was going on, he turned towards Rogue.

"Get down!"

Jason leapt forward, just in time for an explosion to happen beyond another set of doors. He tackled Rogue away from the explosion, so she wasn't caught up in it. But Kurt came flying through the doors, and hit a few boxes, either unconscious, or in a daze. It was one of the two.

Jason first recovered, shooting a look to the room Kurt was in, seeing it being completely trashed, then he went over towards Kurt to cheek on his condition, Rogue soon following after him at a good distance.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay Kurt?"

Jason shook Kurt, seeing if he was hurt. But thankfully, he wasn't hurt at all. If anything, he just looked dazed than anything else. he had to wonder if that explosion was meant to kill someone, since it didn't do much beyond knocking Kurt away.

"What happened?"

Rogue asked with a genuine curiosity that would be lost on most people. Even Kurt held suspicions on the pair of them, not that they had any way of figuring out what had really happened when it came to things like this.

"Lab." He revealed with a groan. "Booby-trapped."

Both Rogue, and Jason share a look, and then the pair of them walk towards the lab in question.

Getting there, they see that the lab in question, was totalled. It was destroyed, and there was no hope of it being fixed easily. The monitors were trashed, they had sparks of electricity coming off them,

"Lab? Whatever this stuff was, it's thrashed now."

Rogue stated, but then Jason saw something on a filing cabinet from the looks of things.

Going towards it, Jason could see that the thing itself looked odd. It looked like something out of science fiction, at least what people thought it would be.

"Except for this."

Rogue goes over to inspect it, and picks it up.

"I'd be careful, it could be a gun or something. It looks like one of things out of an old movie. You know, where it is something like…I don't know, it just looks odd. But, if we can open it up, then maybe we could…" Jason pulled out his phone, and gets up the camera. "Maybe the Professor knows what this thing is. I'll send a pic-"

At that moment, as they are examining it, Kurt walks in, and jumps to some conclusions.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurt wanders over, and stares at Rogue, who does it right back.

"Look who's talking! At least I didn't blow the place up."

Kurt walked closer, and closer, and saw that there was some device in Rogue's hands, and he didn't want that.

"Hey, let go of that!"

Kurt jumps to snatch it, but Jason stops him, at the same time, knocking the phone that he had in his hands to the ground.

"Stop it Kurt, she only wished to see what was going on."

"Come on man, we can't trust her!"

Kurt ignores Jason's warning, and teleports behind Rogue, and attempts to snatch the device out of her hands. But Rogue had half a mind to jump out of the way just in time for her to not have her things snatched away.

"Back off, blue boy! Who says you're in charge here?"

"Alright, both of you, knock it off. Don't play with the device, we don't know what it-"

"Give it me!"

Kurt charges for Rogue, and knocks her off balance.

However, her fingers slip and she presses something. Jason saw that it was going for Kurt, so stood in front of him, just as a pinkish light erupts out of the device, and hits Jason directly. But, it creates a bubble around them.

"Rogue-"

Before he could finish, the dome around them vanishes, and so do their bodies, leaving nothing behind by sparkles.

Rogue naturally freaked out, tossing the device away from her body. It bounces on the ground, but doesn't break. Rogue gets off the floor, and looks at the small sparkles in the air, and wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now.

"They're gone! What happened?"

Rogue didn't know what the heck just happened, and found it quite…scary that they had just disappeared. She basically just vaporized her friend, somewhat, and Kurt as well. Because she did that…she felt tears prickling her eyes.

* * *

At the same time, Jason and Kurt rematerialize in a different place all together. They appeared in the school, in the halls to be exact, but it looks, different. It looked more, hazy, like clouds were around. Everything seemed quite out of focus.

"Idiot!"

SLAP!

"OW man!" Kurt complained as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the heck man!?"

Kurt held tears in his eyes, but this time, Jason truly wasn't on the happiest of moods.

"What did I say about messing with the device!? Don't do it! When you see strange devices, don't start trying to snatch it out of peoples hands! And Rogue's cool, she wouldn't of done this if you didn't jump her!"

Kurt turned his eyes downwards, and felt ashamed of what was happening.

"I'm sorry…"

Jason could hear the sincerity, and sorrow in the boys voice, and knew that he couldn't blame Kurt anymore.

Jason looked around, and petted the boys head, and saw that he was in his normal appearance, not the one that the watch gave him.

"Alright, there's no point playing the blame game. But, we have to think about this…clearly, this isn't normal. That device, must've teleported us out of here or something…no, it must've sent us to some kind of weird plane of existence."

"You think?"

Jason nodded, as he pointed forwards. What they saw were people walking by, but they were like ghosts, they weren't able to even see them. Kurt naturally hid behind Jason because of his appearance, and what could happen if he was seen.

But Jason folded his arms.

"No, don't worry Kurt. They can't see you."

"Really…?" Kurt watched as a bunch of people walked past, but didn't even acknowledge Kurt or Jason. "Freaky, so this is like some ghost realm or something?"

"I don't really…"

At that moment, Evan, and Kitty appear together, and like the others, they were like ghosts.

"Man, Scott's gotta lighten up."

"Yeah, but Kurt's gotta, like, know when to quit."

Evan and Kitty had a conversation between the two of them. Jason just watched on, seeing how they were like the others, ghosts, or they were the ghosts. Jason didn't know what which one it was, but it was something that they didn't like at all.

"Kitty? Kitty!" Kurt put his hand towards Kitty, but his hand went through her. "No! Wait! No!"

Jason lowered his brows, and though he suspected that it wouldn't work, he had to try anyway.

"Katherine Pryde! You better hear me right now or I'm seriously gonna get pissed off!"

Jason put his hand towards her shoulder, and as his hand went through her shoulder, the girl stopped her body, and turned quickly, and looked towards where Jason was, yet looking through him at the same time.

"J-Jason?"

Kurt, and Jason look at one another, then Jason walks forward.

"Kitty, you lovely girl. You can hear me can't you!?"

Though he yelled, Kitty just continued to stare off into the crowded hallway.

"Geez Kitty, what are you looking at?"

Evan seemed to be confused, as Kitty did as well.

"I don't know…I just felt Jason was there…speaking of, where did he even go? Kurt too."

"I don't know man. Jason's probably curbing Kurt right now. He's very scary after all, I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of him. He's like a Demon, Scott calls him that."

"Damn straight."

Jason didn't even care that he instilled fear into Evan, though being called a Demon, made his eyes go towards the ground sadly, while Kurt held a small chuckle in his throat.

Kitty though raised a finger to her cheek, and giggled.

"Aww, he's not so bad. He's actually really sweet. And he's not a Demon...though not an Angel either, he's just so cool and cute~"

"That's because he's got a crush on you~"

Kurt nodded, even if they couldn't see him, while Jason was baffled.

"I've not got a crush on Kitty Evan…and you can't hear me anyway."

Kitty's face flashes several shades of red.

"D-Don't be silly! He wouldn't like me like that!"

Jason as usual didn't understand the inner working's of a teen girls mind.

"So, why's your face red then?"

Kitty thrusted her face away from Evan, and stormed away, Evan shaking his head, and walked off too, leaving Kurt, and Jason alone in the hallways.

Once they had disappeared from their sights, they were once again left alone, and not sure what the heck was going on now.

"What's happening to us Jason?"

Seeing the distressed look on the young boys face, Jason walked closer, and gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry so much, Kurt. We're gonna get out of here. We'll just have to put our heads together, and think of a way out of here. Besides, Rogue knows we vanished, so, she'll be able to tell the others, hopefully, and then we'll be out of here quickly split."

"You think she'd do that for us dude?"

Jason put on a grim expression.

"I don't know. I just hope that she does."

Kurt didn't exactly share Jason's views on the girl, and truthfully, he didn't know if he was going to be getting out of here.

* * *

At the same time, Rogue was still in the lab, or what remained of it, just staring at the device. Looking around, she knew that they weren't going to be around there, and she was understandably frightened.

"Oh God, what do I do now…? Should I go and tell the X-Men…? But they did…though Jason was kind to me…ooh God, what do I do…what do I do…"

Rogue was torn in two ways.

The ways that she didn't want to be.

She wanted to help the only person who really did give her some friendship, but she recalled what happened during that night, and though she didn't know what to believe. She believed that they still attacked her, and she didn't want to be like that.

However, just then, Jason's phone rang.

She didn't notice it at first as she was wrapped up in her own feelings and thoughts.

But the ring tone got louder, so she looked and saw that there was a name on the front.

The caller that was.

It was a girls name, and the name was Jess.

She didn't know anyone around there named Jess, the students could have someone called Jess, but she didn't know who that was.

Curiously, she picked up the phone, and answered it.

"Y-Yes, hello?"

She tried to sound as casual as she could under the circumstances. She was sure that it wasn't an X-Man at least, due to the fact that she didn't know any mutants called Jess being with the X-Men, and if they were, then she didn't know about it.

[Hello…? Jason?]

A thick British accident could be heard, quite like Jason's actually, but the girls was more, sweet, and calming compared to Jason's own one. But it sounded quite similar.

"No, this is…Rogue. And you're…Jess, right?"

Obviously the name was Jess, since the name on the front was.

[Rogue! Right, Jason told me about you. You're his new friend, right?]

Rogue just had to wonder what he had told this girl. Though, until she knew who it was, she really couldn't say if she was happy or not about what Jason had been telling this girl.

"Eh…we're acquaintances. So…is something wrong?"

Rogue didn't want the girl to be alarmed, not as much as Rogue herself was going to be alone.

[Is Jason there…?]

Rogue didn't know what to say as a response.

She couldn't just tell this girl that she had killed Jason, or maybe have. She honestly didn't know what the heck she had just done.

"Eh no…he's just…erm, vanished at the moment, and lost his phone, I'm looking for him myself. S-So, anything I can pass onto him for you…if he's not dead…"

She whispered the last part to herself so the girl on the other side of the phone didn't become alarmed.

[Oh no, there's nothing wrong. I was just checking up on him. He's such a worrywart, and becomes worried if we don't talk. But yeah, if he's not there then…I guess I'll just speak with him later on. Well, thanks, goodbye Rogue! Take care of yourself!]

"Y-Yeah, goodbye…"

The young girl hung up the phone, and Rogue looked at the wallpaper on the phone, seeing a young boy, and girl on the front. She stared at it, until it timed out, and the screen became dark, black as midnight.

Rogue then slipped Jason's phone into her pocket, and looked at the device.

Rogue contemplated what she was going to do now.

But in the end, she knew what she was going to have to do.

The young girl on the phone sounded so chipper, and cheerful, to speak with Jason, and if she just left it, then the boy wouldn't be able to speak with her. Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew that they were supposed to talk, and was slowly drawing conclusions.

She knew that she was supposed to do, so she walked towards a large metal pole, and used it to lift up the device, hooking it through a hole of the device, so she could lift it upwards. She was too frightened to touch it.

Slowly, and carefully, she manoeuvred her way out of the basement, and up the stairs, knowing that this would be the right thing to do.

Though she was worried on what the X-Men were going to do, she wasn't going to back down now, it wasn't in her to do that.

As she got out of the basement, so far things looked good, until there was a particularly large stone in her path, and because she didn't see it, her foot caught on it, and her body jerked, and the device came off the pole.

"No!"

Rogue pulled away, not wanting to be vaporized.

But the device just bounced, and hit a nearby dumpster, and landed on the ground.

An unfortunate consequence was that Toad, who frequented the dumpsters, happened to see the device, and then wished to play with it. He truly was the type to just do anything, and touch anything that he wanted to touch.

"What's this?"

Toad went to pick it up, but Rogue stopped him.

"Don't touch it!"

A confused expression wore itself on the boys face.

"Why not?"

"It's…" Rogue tried to find an answer, but she wasn't sure on how to say it, so she turned to threatening instead. "Never you mind! Just leave it alone!"

Though she said it strongly, it was like nothing to Toad, since he always was going through people shouting at him anyway.

"What's the matter? Little Rogue get into some trouble?"

"Trouble? No. but, just leave it alone. it's dangerous. It can…do things, and vaporize people. It's already done it with Jason and Kurt…so don't play with it, and give it here."

Rogue expressed her clear concerns, but Toad seemed quite determined.

"Say what? You mean, you toasted two of them goody-goods with that thing? Wicked."

"Hey! Just leave it alone! You got it, swamp breath?"

Toad slowly held his hands up in defence.

"Jeez, what is this…? Abuse the Toad Day?"

Rogue went to pick up the device, but Toad used his tongue, and brought it to his side. Rogue gasped, and slowly pulled away from the device itself, and Toad as well.

"Oi! What did I just say!?"

Toad points the device towards her, so Rogue jumped out of the way. Thankfully, she did as Toad was hitting buttons on it, and the pink beam came out again. Only this time, it hit the dumpster, and made it disappear all together.

Toad was of course shocked, and startled at the same time.

But then he grinned devilishly.

"Cool~"

The boy held the device tightly, as Rogue pointed towards him.

"Toad! I'm giving you five seconds before I get angry! Give me the damn device!"

Toad thought about it for a few moments, then he gave a sneer.

"Awwww, I'm sorry Rogue, but I'm not gonna give it you! I'm having too much fun!"

Using his superior jumping ability, Toad jumped away, and Rogue gave chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the schools halls, Jean, and Scott were walking together, and discussing what happened beforehand.

"So you think I should apologize to Kurt?"

Scott didn't like the idea of giving up like that. But this time, he didn't have any other choice, and right now, he knew that fighting over something like this wasn't going to help any. Though, he wasn't going to apologize to Jason.

"Well, what matters is what you think."

You gotta admit he jerks around way too much.

"So is that worth losing a friend over?"

Scott thought about it, and slowly hummed in thought.

However, as he was, Kitty came rushing down the corridor, and looked panicked, frightened, and even scared as well. Something about the girl was clearly off, and also, it seemed like something had happened.

"Kitty, what's going on?"

Jean asked with a tender voice, so Kitty took a few breaths, and then addressed them quickly.

"I tried to like, get in contact with Jason but I can't!"

"He's probably just ignoring you, he does that with everyone else."

Scott spoke with a horrid sounding voice, but Kitty shook her head.

"No, he didn't show up for class, or anything. And even Kurt too. I tried to ring both of them, but it just went dead, or to voicemail. It's really like, weird. Before, when walking through the corridors, I felt like he was, there. Like he like, touched me or something. But, he wasn't there. It's really odd. And even if you say Jason would miss school, Kurt wouldn't. and even if you say they both did, why did they like, ignore my calls?"

Scott had to admit that was a little odd. Even if he didn't get along with Jason, he would find it odd that both were ignoring her. It was quite odd, so he turned towards Jean, and thought that if they couldn't use tech, then they'd use mutant powers.

"You'd better contact them to put Kitty, and her worries to rest."

Scott asked Jean, so the girl put her hands to her forehead and searched with her mind.

Using her abilities, she looked over the school, over the town, and even at the mansion. But, no matter where she looked, she couldn't find them anywhere. Even if they had managed to get out of town so fast, which would be quite difficult, it was terrible that she couldn't even pick up a single trace of them.

"Scott, I can't pick up a trace of Kurt or Jason anywhere. It's like they don't exist."

Both Scott, and Kitty gasped, and Kitty rushed at Jean, taking her by the shoulders.

"You've got search harder! People don't just like, disappear!"

"Alright, Kitty…please calm down."

Jean tried to be the voice of reason, but she was getting distraught.

"N-No! If this happens, and he's taken away…then…even if you both don't like him, Jason is still apart of the X-Men, and so is like Kurt! We've got to find them somewhere, no one just disappears like that, do they!?"

Scott heard the desperation in her voice, and even the pain on her face. Clearly, Kitty felt more than worried like they did. It was almost, worrying that they felt like that.

"Try again Jean. They've gotta be somewhere."

Scott added, as Jean tried again, but once again, she wasn't able to find them at all.

"I am. I'm not getting anything. They are just completely gone."

"No…"

Kitty places a hand to her mouth, and gains teary eyes.

"D-Don't worry Kitty, we'll find them."

Kitty shook Jean off, and just kept worrying and worrying.

Scott then noticed Lance, Pietro, and Fred coming down the corridor.

"Maybe, somebody did something to them."

The three of them all stared right back at Scott's glaring, and Kitty had red eyes as well, a scary aura, not unlike Jason actually.

"What are you looking at, Summers?"

"Where's Kurt and Jason?"

Angrily, Scott tightened his hands, as did Kitty.

"Yeah, like we'd tell you!"

Fred snidely replied, as Pietro chuckled.

"Hehehe, it's quite funny that they really are doing that~ Like we'd want to do something to them idiots~"

Kitty however didn't stop and rushed forward, ignoring Jean's "Kitty no!" and took Lance by the shirt, and shoved him against the locker.

"Jesus woman!"

Lance complained, feeling his body shaking from Kitty's shaking.

"You best like tell me what you did to Jason and Kurt, right now!"

"I-I haven't done anything! Get off me!"

He tried to get Kitty off him, but she forced him against a locker, as Scott tried to do with Pietro, but he was simply too fast for the young boy, who quickly got behind him, and pushed him down onto the ground.

"Too slow!"

Pietro mocked with a dirty grin. Jean walked forward, and helped Scott off the ground, as Kitty threatened Lance.

"Alright Lance, you've already tried killing Jason once, now tell me what you've done with him, or so help me, I will shove half your body through this locker, and leave you like this! Do you understand me!?"

The threat alone…was very scary.

"G-Geez, when did she have such a scary side…?"

Scott was in awe of her, but Jean could understand what was going on.

"Well, she does hang around Jason, and he can be very…scary, so I don't see why they couldn't do something like that either…Kitty, truly can be scary when she wants to be. Seems like she's usually her cheerful self, but angered, she becomes a female Jason…scary."

Kitty shuddered, as Lance forced Kitty's hands off his body, and shoved her away.

"Get lost, slim!"

Fred picked up Scott by the back of his shirt, and Jean swore she heard "Fred X Jean equals Fran!" coming from the gathering students. She couldn't only presume that Jason and Kitty had somehow spread it around school, making her eyes tear up.

"Put him down!"

She addressed Fred, as Pietro gets right in her face.

"Back off, red, or I'll run rings round you!"

All six of them had a stare off.

Pietro's body seemed to vibrate, while Jean's hair lifts up thanks to her powers. Scott struggles with getting out of Fred's grasp, and Kitty herself glares at Lance who glares right back at her, and the building begin's shaking around.

[Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!]

Cheering from the students came out, and wanted to see a fight between them all, something that actually was quite, terrifying to say the least.

But then, as they were fighting, Rogue walks up, having lost sight of Toad, walks between them, and puts her hands out.

"Alright, that's enough!" She roars, and surprisingly, they all start backing away, or in Fred's case, put Scott down. Rogue then addresses the others, the X-Men, calmly. "Look, I know what happened to your friends. Leave them be, and I'll tell you everything."

"W-What did you do to them!?"

Kitty demanded, but Rogue just turned away.

"You'll have to follow me, won't you?"

Scott, and Jean share a look, Jean conveying a concern.

"If we follow you, are you really going to tell the truth?"

"Like you're denying your feelings for Fred, and won't become Fred X Jean equals Fran forever?"

Jean gasps, then places a hand to her mouth, tears dancing between her eyelids, threatening to overflow.

Then Scott gave a nod.

"Fine, for now we'll follow you."

Rogue accepted that, and led out all four of them, so they could talk about what had just happened before, even if it wasn't really her fault, she still knew that she was going to have some bad things come her way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the…world that Kurt, and Jason were in, the pair were walking around the area, trying to understand what the heck was going on with their lives now. They walked towards the gym, as they hadn't been there just yet.

"Okay. Wherever this is, I can't teleport out!"

Jason puts a calming hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Look, there's no point getting hyper about it. So, we can't teleport out of here, okay. We'll just have to think about this."

"This is just way too freaky!"

Jason couldn't deny that was quite true, but he couldn't deny that he wasn't worried either. But, unlike Kurt, he kept a level head, and knew that worrying, was only going to make the situation even worse than before.

"I know, it is weird. And I know that this is also-"

Suddenly, as he was going to speak, he saw that a car was up above, so he used the cheetahs speed to drag both him, and Kurt out of the way, saving both of their lives in the process, and looked at the car, and saw that it was Jason's car.

His eyes widened, and then became frightful.

"Ooh shit! My baby car! W-What's going on here!? Who did this to you? N-No! I can't accept this! I won't allow your soul to die my sweet! You're amazing! You're the best! I know that you are! Don't worry, I still really care and love you very much!"

He saw the dents, and broken headlights of the car that was before them, and then became disheartened at the same time.

Kurt slowly backed away, seeing tears dancing right in Jason's eyes.

"I-It's just…"

He was going to say something about it…but in the end, he couldn't do that at all, and felt his heart clenching tightly. Jason felt like his life was going to be lost in this time. He felt like, he was going to die inside of his heart because of the car being here.

"Ooh, if this was Rogue then…and then this is going to be…this is not right at all…I am going to become angrier than I've ever been…I'm truly pissed off right now…Kurt, this is why we don't teleport into weird places…"

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!"

Kurt couldn't help it, and let out a small cry as he apologized the best that he could. Jason himself couldn't handle this, he felt like he was going to die right now, the feeling of death was becoming higher for Kurt as Jason glared at him.

Taking several calming breaths, Jason stood up, murmuring "I'll be back for you sweetheart…." And then continued walking away from Kurt, Kurt following after him, noticing that more and more things were getting teleported into the place they were in.

"H-Hey Jason, you were saying something before…?"

Trying to help break Jason's sadness away, and concentrate on what was going on before them now.

"I think I'm beginning to figure this out."

As he said that, he walked into the gym with Kurt.

"Yo-You have?"

Kurt was suspicious, but Jason nodded regardless.

"It's quite simple, actually now thinking about it."

"Then enlighten me oh wise one!"

Jason rolled his eyes, then continued onwards with the explanation.

"Well, if I'm right, then this space, and the space we usually are, occupy the same area. I mean, we're seeing people from our normal world here. If this was a different realm all together, then we wouldn't see them, at least I don't think we wouldn't."

"Then, what is this world?"

Even Jason didn't truly know and wasn't honestly sure what to think about this. But he didn't want to worry the other boy, so he stayed as calm as he possibly could, even if it was quite difficult to stay calm right now.

"I'd say it is a world, between worlds. Like, this world exists with ours, but it is out of phase, it is a…hmmm, it's like a ghostly dimension or universe or something."

"S-So, we're dead!?"

Kurt began feeling his heart palpitating louder and louder in his chest, but Jason calmed the boy down.

"No, we're not dead. At least, I don't think so. That device, was like a transporter, something you'd see in star trek or something. We've basically been dumped in here by the device that Rogue fired at us. And if that's the case, then we'd have to either have a device like that, or get the others to use an inverse effect of transporting to, transporting us back."

"Great hypothesis, that's quite correct."

"Argh!"

Kurt jumped and teleported at the same time, giving himself a fright.

Jason turned around and was ready to fight whatever was there, but stopped when they saw a young man who looked around his own age, and held a collected face on right now, even if it was a weird look to have.

Kurt teleported right behind Jason and looked to the elder boy for protection.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?"

"Relax."

The blonde haired Jason said calmly, trying to ease both the new comer, and Kurt.

But then the boy looked towards Kurt, and blinked in confusion.

"What are you, man?"

"Don't let my looks fool you. I'm a harmless blue fuzz ball. Really."

"It's true." Jason explained, and then he continued. "So, who are you exactly?"

Kurt peered out from behind Jason and then continued.

"Hey, I know you. You're the one I saw on the computer screen just before it blew."

"Yeah. The name's Forge. You found my lab, huh? What's with the Halloween getup?

"No costume. I'm human. But I'm a mutant. We both are mutants. I know I look strange, but…" Kurt ports away, and then appears right beside Forge. "There are some fringe benefits."

"Trippy! I thought I was the only one."

Then, Forge thrusts his hand outwards, and his hand becomes something out of a machine mans wonderland. Jason and Kurt share a look between the two of them.

"That's great and all, but you know, there's things that I want to know."

"I'm sure you do. Follow me."

Forge walked over to the centre of the room, where a table was set up, and had some gadgets on the table. Jason had to question where he actually got the materials to make such things like that, considering most things just seemed to be out of touch and reach for him.

Forge sat down, and used his arm to help him on the device before them.

"Right, so Forge, what the heck is this thing? This world around us."

"It's like you guessed before." Forge explained. "This place is a pocket dimension."

"Pocket dimension huh…"

Then, as Forge was working on something, what appeared to be a birdbath appeared, and landed near the three of them.

"Man! Somebody's really giving that gizmo of yours a workout."

Kurt squealed, as Forge coughed into his hand.

"That gizmo is a trans-dimensional projector. My science fair project back in 96. And when I fired it up it created this pocket dimension that I call "Middleverse." I got caught in the ray myself and I've been here ever since."

"'96? But you still look…"

"Like I did then? I know. I can't explain it."

Forge genuinely meant that, he didn't know what the heck to even think now that he was actually stuck here, but he was glad to meet two people that he could actually interact with.

"This dimension, must be a place where time doesn't move forward." Jason brought up. "It's weird, because you don't even look hungry either. Could it be a place where it stops even hunger, and sleep as well? Since being here, I've not suffered through anything like that, and certainly, I feel…different here, disconnected."

Forge nods his head.

"That's a good way to think about it. I've not even eaten here."

"Since back then, you haven't eaten. It's like you're in stasis, but you can still move around huh. Well, I have to say that this is quite the thing. I'd love to pick the brain you have to know more about this kind of place."

"You're right there, and I'm quite impressed you're keeping up with this. But yeah, they shut down and locked my lab after the accident. Everyone was totally freaked when I disappeared."

"So there's no way back?"

Kurt held a depressed expression on his face.

"Not without help from the other side. And I'm thinking that you may be able to help out on that. And, man, I'm telling you, I'm ready to go home."

"No doubt, I can imagine that."

If Jason spent about twenty years there, he would've gone mad by now.

However, he then saw two cheerleaders walking past, and also, a third girl, Taryn. Immediately, he hid away from her, despite already being aware of the fact that they actually don't have to hide because they can't be seen.

"Geez dude, they can't see you."

"But it's Taryn…"

As he said that, Taryn's ghostly body passed through Jason's own, and she paused.

Jason looked freaked, as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Taryn, what's wrong?"

One of the cheerleaders inquired, Taryn's cheeks darkening red.

"You know, I just felt like Jason was inside of me."

"Ooh God…"

Jason felt the urge to hit himself in the head, at the same time as the other thing was going on.

"Oh, your boyfriend~"

Jason furrowed his eyebrows, and then Taryn did something scary, as Taryn nodded her head.

"Yes…my boyfriend. Just the other day, he bought me the most beautiful of flowers~"

Kurt, who listened in, was perplexed.

"You're dating her?"

"No! I'm not! And I've not bought her anything the little liar!"

Taryn walked away from the area, with the cheerleaders. Jason was speechless, but Kurt saw the girls enter the girls locker room, and held a slightly perverted look on his face, Jason rolling his eyes at the sight.

"So just how far does this Middleverse extend?"

"Stops just short of the girls' locker room. Isn't that a burn?"

Jason didn't say anything, but saw Kurt's face fallen crestfallen.

Jason however needed to know what they were going to do about this now, wanting to understand why this wasn't their main priority.

"But, how are you going to get us out of here exactly? We can't exactly communicate with the real world. And knowing the others out there…well, I'm doubtful that things could go our way. The only way I can see it is if Kurt can use his teleportation powers and use them to our advantage."

Forge nods his head, and then finishes the thing that he's done.

"You're right about that, and this is gonna help us. This little baby will alter the phase-shift frequency of your teleport power Kurt."

Kurt didn't really understand what he was saying, but Jason understood, at least he believed that he did.

"My English is a little limited."

"You can teleport back to the real world."

Hope returned to Kurt's eyes, but Jason saw that there was something else within Forge's eyes what he isn't telling them.

"Alright, but, what's the catch?"

Forge held a sheepish smile on his face, and then looked towards Jason.

"Only for a sec. These batteries don't have much power. Still, with luck, you can tell somebody how to reset the projector to get us back."

Jason looked down at the ground, and then nodded his head.

"Give the batteries here."

"Why?"

Jason coughed into his hand and then his hand slowly began displaying an electrical charge.

"So, you have lightning powers too?"

Kurt was surprised, not remembering seeing this happen before.

Jason though explained with a small smile.

"It's an electric eel's power. I can use limited lightning abilities, and I can charge them up. I can't do Storm and use lightning bolts of her magnitude, but I can use stuff like this, and charge up simple batteries. Would that be enough to get us out of here?"

"No, it wouldn't." Jason lowered his brows, but Forge handed over the batteries. "However, using the electric powers you have, charging them up, it would give us more than a few seconds of teleporting power."

"Great." Jason ran a charge through the batteries, but not enough to break them, but to charge them up. "Then, when you go Kurt, I'm coming with you, only if they believe me over you. Since they really…you know, with your personality and all."

Forge was drawing a question mark, but Kurt understood.

"Right, I get it. They'll think I'm kidding…I do have that rep after all."

Jason didn't want to say it, but that's how it was going to go down.

* * *

After explaining the situation to Scott, and the others, the best that she could, Rogue, and the others all chased down Toad before he could get away. Though, clear tension was in the air, and was between all of them right now.

The place they ended up being in was a local park area, near the school itself. All of the X-Men, or teens as they were, chased after Toad.

"There he goes!"

Evan calls, and fires off a spike towards him, but Toad moved out of the way, bouncing off a tree and then landed back on the ground, allowing his body to jump up and down as fast as he could do right now.

Scott saw his chance, and took aim, firing off his red eyebeam towards him.

But Toad jumped high, using his tongue like a rope, and avoided the blast itself.

"Take that!"

Toad turned around in mid-air, and shot off a pink beam, which Jean saw, and gave a warning.

"Shadowcat, down!"

Kitty gasped, and then phased through the ground, just as the beam teleported something that was behind her.

"Get him!"

Kitty came out of the ground as she said that, Toad showing more fear than before.

Jean saw that there was a bench nearby, so she used her telekinesis to levitate it, and threw it at Toad himself.

"No way! Go away!"

Toad turned the beam on it and shot it out of existence, at least this plane of existence, and continued hopping.

But Kitty rushed forward faster than the others, and did a very Jason-esque move, and did a spin kick, landing her foot right in Toad's head, or rather the back of his head, and knocked him off his feet, his head hitting the tree.

Evan looked towards Kitty with renewed worry.

"Wow, man. How did you do that?"

"Well, Jason and I just don't talk, like, all of the time. He has taught me how to like defend myself."

Scott now felt fear, as he saw Kitty in a different light, and wondered, just how much has Jason been teaching Kitty, and Rogue then looked away, not really revealing any emotions on her face.

"Get lost! I'm warning you!"

Toad jumped high into a tree, so he couldn't be touched.

But Scott wasn't having any games this time, and put a hand to his visor, and shot the branch that was underneath his feet, blowing Toad off the branch, the boy letting out a wild cry as she fell down to the ground, and so did the device.

However, before it could, Jean used her powers to stop the device hitting the ground, using telekinesis to stop it from happening.

"Got it!"

Jean cheered as it floated in mid-air.

"That's it! I'm out of here!"

Toad attempted to jump to the side, but Spyke made an extra large spike, and stabbed it into the tree, hooking the back of his shirt in the process, the boy hanging around from the tree, Rogue walking forward at the same time.

"Why don't you stick around for a while?"

Evan said with a sly smile, as Rogue grasped the device in her hands, Jean reluctantly allowing Rogue to hold onto the device.

She then turned to the others, as she took out the spike embedding Toad to the tree.

"Go away Toad, you're not needed anymore."

Toad looked at the others, then ran away as quickly as he could do, because he was frightened after all, the X-Men truly were frightening people.

Rogue took in a breath, then walked forward.

"This is the device. It, did something to them, and then…we'll have to go and get to the place where they disappeared."

They weren't exactly happy about it, but they did as she said, as they needed Rogue right now. But, not all of them completely trusted her either.

* * *

"This is where it happened."

Rogue said, as she looked around the place it happened. Unbeknownst to them, Jason, Kurt, and Forge were down there as well, having tracked them from before. The other X-Men walked in, as Kitty and Evan examined the device that Rogue held beforehand, but gave to them on the way.

"If you've hurt them, I'm gonna…"

Scott got antagonistic with Rogue, who shot a dark look right back towards him.

"You start threatening me and you're never gonna find your friends."

"Whoa, take it easy, Cyclops."

Evan spoke, trying to defuse the situation. Kurt walked over in his ghostly form, and put his hand through Scott's body. The boy didn't even react at the same time that he did that, Jason thought it was funny though.

"Yeah. Just like I'm always telling you."

Jason walked over towards Kitty, and peered over her shoulder.

"Come on Kitty, I know you can do it."

Jason places a hand on her shoulder, or tries to at least, but it goes through her.

But as it did, Kitty stopped looking over the device, and looked over her shoulder.

"Jason…"

Somehow, once again, it was like she felt his presence, and she wasn't sure why.

But she felt like he was here, right next to her, and he was. He was there, yet there was no way that she could know that. Yet, she did know about that. She knew that he was there, right next to her, right there.

"What's wrong with you?"

Rogue noticed something within the young girl, and wondered what was wrong.

Rogue watched as Kitty shook her head, and continued examining the device.

"Yo, guys! We've been running a diagnostic on this thing."

Kitty began, and then Evan continued.

"Can you believe it? It uses CP/M! I mean, talk about retro, man."

After that little addition, Kitty continued, as Jason nodded, glad that Kitty was quite smart.

"It's putting out some kind of, like, steady low-power pulse wave that just seems to disappear into thin air."

"And that means what exactly?"

Scott didn't understand, but Evan continued.

"We figure that the pulse has trapped the Crawler and Manimal in some other dimension."

Jason shook his head as he walked over towards Kurt, as he was putting the device on Kurt, and fixing it so they would be able to teleport.

"Okay." Scott took the device off the pair, and held it up. So let's trash this thing."

Forge's eyes widened with the horrors of them being trapped there.

"No, no! They've got it all wrong! If they destroy the projector, we'll be trapped here forever!"

Kurt, and Forge look towards the others with a desperate expression, Jason on the other hand sighed deeply.

"This is just…ngh, get the thing on Kurt, so we can get out of here."

Jason was calm, but even he was sweating a little bit, he was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Right, I'm going as fast as I can."

Forge used his best speed to do it. Jason would do it, but he didn't really get all of it. He understood most of what Forge was doing, but he didn't get all of it, so he had to just let Forge get on with it, even if he thought he'd be able to do it quicker.

Scott on the other hand took the device, and laid on top of a broke table.

"Everyone stand back. I'm gonna use full power. This could get messy."

"You know, I could just, like, phase through the gizmo and, like, quietly short it out."

Kitty gave her suggestion as Forge tried his best to strap Kurt to the device.

The two men stared at her, so she recoiled.

"Right. Forget I mentioned it. Like, what is it with guys and explosions anyway?"

Jean didn't have an answer, and just shrugged her shoulders gently.

"Forge, hurry! They're gonna nuke the projector any second!"

"Yes, I suggest hurrying too."

Jason added after Kurt, seeing the red lights gathering in Scott's eyes, and wished he could be heard right now, as he would be saying some…bad things to Scott right now.

"Done! I think it'll make you visible for a few seconds. But I was so rushed putting it together..."

"Just tell me what to do!"

Kurt said as Jason laid a hand on the boys shoulder, ready to go.

"Push that button and teleport. Tell them not to destroy the machine. They have to reset it instead. But you've only got a few seconds to ten seconds before the battery fries."

"Right! I'm gone! Ready J-man?"

"Sure, let's go."

Kurt then pressed the button and teleported.

Thanks to that, both Jason and Kurt appeared before them in a blurry vision, all of them being shocked at seeing the pair of them being there together like they were. Seeing Jason, Kitty was relieved that he was alive, fearing the worst.

"Reset the damn device! Don't destroy it! And if you do, I'll haunt all of you until you die, and then haunt your ghosts! Get me!?"

That's all they could do before they were forced back into the other dimension, leaving the others baffled.

"You guys saw that, right?"

Scott's question was met with a nodding head from Jean, but it was Rogue who let out a surprised gasp.

"They are still alive!"

"What was he saying?"

Jean's question was met with Evan grimacing.

"He said he was going to haunt us even to death and then our ghosts too if we don't reset it."

"From Jason? Yeah…I could see him threatening to kill us."

Kitty pushed herself forward, and took the device.

"He said that we should reset it, so let's reset it."

"Whoa hold on." Scott took the device from Kitty, and held it close. "How do we know he's telling the truth?"

Kitty gave Scott an incredulous look.

"You and he might not get along, but he's like, hardly going to lie about this when he's trapped there, is he? He's not going to want to anger you know like, when he's like, there, with Kurt. He, wouldn't put Kurt in like, danger to, just wind you up. You know, right?"

"She's got a point, you know?"

Rogue added, Scott feeling like he's being boxed in by females.

Kitty however took the device once again, and held it outwards.

"I'm still doing it Scott. That's what he wants, and that's what we should do. He's hardly an idiot, so he knows that we should be doing it like this."

Scott begrudgingly had to accept it.

Kitty then looked through the device to find the right setting.

"So let's see…Intensity settings, power regulators, beam width, restart! Like, here we go Jason! Kurt! Come on!"

Kitty finally found the right one, and pressed the button.

As soon as she did, the button sparked a little bit, and then the device shot out of her hands, landing on the ground and pointed away from them.

All of them were enamoured as a beam of light erupted from the device, and made a dome in the area, and their bodies soon were visible. Wind was swishing around them, generated from the dome itself, causing them to put their hands to their faces to see what's going on

"Come on! Teleport through!"

Kitty called, as Jason wishing he could, but he didn't have that power.

"Hang on! Let's go!"

Jason looked on as Forge stopped Kurt from doing that, teleporting them through that was.

"We can't. The battery's tapped out. We need more juice to get us home. And we don't have time to charge them like before either. We're going to get trapped here."

Kurt then noticed the portal was getting smaller, and smaller.

"Look!"

"The portal won't last much longer. It's now or never! We've got to get out…wait, power source huh…I've got it!" Jason then turned to Kurt in a desperate hurry. "Kurt, my car!"

"J-man, it's hardly the time to worry about your…" Jason gives Kurt a dry look, jumpstarting his brain. "R-Right! I get ya! Hang on, we've got a good power source for ya Forge!"

Forge was confused, but then Kurt grasped both of them, and teleported away, leaving the rest of them perplexed on what just happened, and didn't know what they were going to do now.

"What are they doing?"

Evan held a perplexed look on his face, but Scott chose to believe in them.

"I don't know. But I hope they hustle!"

All of them were understandably worried, not wanting to get them lost.

But then, as luck would have it, The Brotherhood came walking through the entrance together, and looked to see what was going on. Toad in particular looked towards them, and saw 'his' device being used in a different way.

"There they are! And they still got that vape-ray I was telling you about."

Lance turned towards Rogue, who looked away.

"Rogue, Mystique sent us to find you. So you with us or them?"

The X-Men didn't want to believe it, but that's how it was, and how it went down. And now, Scott's anger was directed towards Rogue herself, who looked conflicted on what was going on, and didn't know what side she was supposed to be on.

"Mystique? You working for her?"

"Hey, you got your friends, I got mine." Rouge walked towards Pietro, and un-gloved her hand, and placed it on his face, absorbing his power, and knocking him out at the same time, shocking The Brotherhood, and the X-Men too. "Look, I'm not with them, but I at least owe it to both Jason and Kurt to at least get them out."

"Rogue!"

Lance became angry, and sent a quick shockwave of the ground towards her. But using her new speed, she ran out of the way, and stood between the device, and The Brotherhood themselves defensively.

"What? I don't have any allegiance to you, or them right now. I'm merely a bystander here, protecting the projector thing…if they attacked it, then I would attack them too. This is the right thing to do, right?"

Lance didn't like the answer, and stomped his foot on the ground. At the same time, the room began shaking around, and caused the young people in the room to feel a little dizzy, but Lance looked excited, and determined at the same time.

"Okay. Fork it over, losers. Or this place is gonna rock."

Once again, Lance stomps on the ground, causing the surrounding's to begin shaking.

"The projector stays with us. X-Men, keep that portal open!"

Calling into action, the X-Men get ready to fight as Rogue stands to the side, awaiting her time if need be.

"Your call."

Lance stomps on the ground for another time, and that caused the roof above them to start shaking around. The X-Men and Rogue all look upwards, and bat away the loose fitting sparks of the roof that fell on them, and then The Brotherhood lung forward to attack.

Jean and Scott confront Fred. The large boy slowly walks over towards them menacingly, and slams his own stomach, making it jiggle. In Jean's mind, the thought "Fred X Jean equals Fran~" keeps playing, and if she didn't know better, she would swear that it was Jason and or Kitty doing it to her, and making her feel crap inside.

"Come on! Hit me with your best shot, slim!"

"Okay! Try this!"

Scott places a hand to his visor, and shoots off a red beam of energy towards the enemy before them, knocking back Fred a little bit. But he regained his stance easily, stopping himself from falling backwards.

"Takes more than that to stop the Blob!"

Fred charges for Scott again, and this time, Scott fires at the boys stomach again. But, somehow he manages to shrug off the beam, and throw his weight at Scott. Just before he could be touched, Jean uses her powers to levitate Scott out of the way.

"Nice move, Fred."

Jean said, and then once again, she was plagued with thoughts of Kitty and Jason supporting their 'ship' with one another.

Fred looks up towards her, and then sighs deeply.

"We could've had something. Fran still exists."

"What!? No it doesn't exist! It never did exist!"

"Everyone in the school likes it!"

Jean felt tears dancing between her eyelids, but she refused to shed them.

She placed Scott on the ground a fair distance away, and then he aims at Fred's feet, shooting in C motion around his body, causing the ground to lift up a little bit.

"Jean!"

Nodding, Jean used her telekinesis to lift up the broken off ground below Fred's feet, and his body fell down into a hole, trapping his body in said hole.

At the same time, Lance, and Kitty are having a confrontation.

"You and me got a date, pretty Kitty."

Kitty's eyes sharpen deadly.

"Don't call me that! Jason calls me that!"

"Well then, join him in the afterlife! How about a ride on the concrete coaster?"

Lance activates his power, and the ground looked like a raging sea, and unfortunately, Kitty was caught up in the sea at the same time. She didn't have a choice as her body was thrown towards the wall.

Scott turns in concern, as does Rogue.

But as the raging ground sea stops moving, Kitty jumps out of the wall, and lands perfectly on the ground.

"Lousy ride, loser!"

Lance clicks his tongue, angry about how Kitty got out of that.

Kitty looks towards Rogue, who looks back and then gets off the wall.

"Hey Lance, do you, like, know the difference between you, and me?"

Lance turns his eyes upwards, perplexed.

"What?"

Rogue uses this chance to use her new super speed to rush behind Lance, and then like a bullet, she shot off at Lance, and forced him off his feet, sending him hurdling towards Kitty, who then used what she had learned from a certain blonde to twist her body, and slam her foot into his face, knocking him out.

Kitty walks over to the knocked out Lance, and then bends down, patting his face.

"I use my mind more~"

Lance's eyes rolled in the back of his unconscious mind.

At that time, Toad, and Spyke are having a fight. While it was a fight, Toad was avoiding Spyke's direct attacks, using his surprising mover ability to get out of the way, avoiding each and every attack that was happening.

"Come on! Come on! What you got? You ain't got nothing!"

Evan, with spikes on his arm, tries to slash at Toad, but the boy was very mobile, able to dodge all of the attacks that Evan tried to give him, his objective quite clear on his face, his intended target being the projector.

"That's right! You ain't got nothing!"

Toad jumps onto Evan's back, and uses him as a stepping stone, launching him right towards the projector.

But just in time, Evan shoots off a few teen sized spikes, making a barricade, and this chance was able to stop the airborne Toad, knocking the boy out once colliding with him, Evan looking on in some victory.

"You call that nothing, you slimy SuperBall?"

Evan smiled, and re-joined the others, looking at Fred, who was pretty much the only one not knocked out. Even Rogue stood with the X-Men. Though she hadn't aligned herself with them, at least in this instance, she was able to

"What's it going to be big guy?"

Scott demanded, and Fred looked at everyone.

Even he, as slow as he was, managed to see that they really were in a dangerous situation. Because of the fact that even he could see he was outnumbered, and all the others pretty much ready to fight him at any moment.

However, he didn't have to decide, as soon with a driving Jason, he came out of the portal just in time for it to close behind him, and used his skills to stop just before he hit Blob, stopping his car from hitting him.

"Man, nice driving!"

Jason showed a small smirk on his lips.

"That's right. Well, when you've been driving as long as I-"

"Jason!"

Kitty lunged through the roof of his car, using her powers, and ended up sitting on his lap, and then hugged around his neck tightly. Forge, who was in the back, gave a wholehearted thumbs up towards the young boy.

"Dude, is she your girl?"

"What? No, she's just…" He looked down and saw Kitty clinging to him tightly, and while the others didn't notice, his cheeks did tinge the ever so slightest of pinks. "…she's just a pretty Kitty cat." Jason pets Kitty's head, and exists the car with the others, Kitty letting go of his body. "So…I'm back…" He saw that Fred was attempting to leave, so Jason glares. "Halt Fred!"

Fred turns around with the unconscious bodies of the others, and looks on with fear.

"Y-Yes?"

Jason nods, and walks over. He then pats Fred on the back.

"First of all, say goodbye to Jean."

"G-Goodbye Jean."

Jean looks away as Scott comforts her. She didn't know if this was a new torture, or something else entirely, but it was something scary.

Jason then walks towards the exit.

"Come on Fred, let's have a nice chat outside."

"But…"

Fred could feel the fear sinking deep into his heart, but Jason's eyes were even more terrified.

"Come on Fred, don't mess me around."

While holding in tears, Fred walked up the stairs, and Jason was ahead of him.

The others just stood around, perplexed on what was going to happen.

"So, he's going to…"

Rogue didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

[Ooh God! What was that!?]

Naturally, everyone was freaking out, at the loud screams.

They all didn't know what the heck was going on, and could only venture a guess.

Jason then a few seconds later comes skipping into the room again, wearing a large smile on his face.

"Hey everyone."

"…What happened?"

Scott was almost afraid to ask, but he had to for the others.

Jason waved off the concerns, and walked over to Kurt, mumbling "Take my car upstairs." and that's what he did, and then he turned towards Scott again, and smiled childlike, almost that was a creepy scene no doubt.

"I just walked and talked with them. You know, having a nice old chat. Now, what do we say…wait, where's my phone anyway? I remember dropping it before…ooh God, don't tell me not only my car, but my phone too…"

At that, Rogue fished it out of her pocket, and sheepishly handed it towards him, Kitty's eyes widening.

"You had his phone!?"

"Rather me, than someone weird, right?"

Kitty didn't really have a response for that, as Jason took his phone back. He wasn't bothered that Rogue had it, he trusted Rogue, like he'd trust Kitty. If Scott, or Jean had it, then he was sure it would've ended up being broken.

"Hey, I saw you helped out, even defending the projector, right? I presume so anyway."

Rogue bashfully looked away.

"Well, it was my fault and all."

"Even then, I'm grateful, thanks." Rogue looked away, hiding a small smile on her lips, the others looking on suspiciously. Jason then places a hand on her clothed shoulder. "Now, are you coming to the party? Duncan's party."

"Heh…it's not really my scene."

Rogue disclosed, Jason completely understanding.

"It's not mine either. But, I'm still going." He places a hand on Rogue's arm, and slowly guides the girl upstairs. "Besides." Jason shoots a look towards Scott, causing him to flinch. "Us Vampire's have to stick together, because we are the Prince, and Princess of darkness, aren't we Scott?"

Scott's eyes shoot open like a wide beam projector, he couldn't believe that he heard him say that yesterday, he didn't know if he could survive this now. Rogue wasn't bothered about being called that, as Jason already had told her the previous day about it.

"S-So, you heard that huh."

"Let's just say, if I am around, chances are I'm gonna hear it even if I am far away as I quite like hearing my surrounding's. So, yeah, I do know what you say about me behind my back, but I simply don't care honestly. If you want to say something about me, do it to my face, like I do to yours. Welp, goodbye~"

Scott slammed his hand against his forehead as he, Rogue, and Kitty walked out, followed by Evan, Kurt, and Forge, leaving Jean, and Scott behind in the dust, both of them looking down at the ground sadly.

"So…"

Jean places a hand on Scott's shoulder gently.

"Yeah, he probably knows that we do sometimes say…less than nice things behind his back, even if he's in a different part of the area. Maybe that's why he doesn't like us that much…I mean, you do say some pretty bad stuff when he's around under your breath. Even I sometimes say things...and we did use to call him a Demon...and you still do..."

Scott realized slowly that now, the annoyance of Jason could be seen as Scott's own words backfiring on him.

* * *

After that, Scott, and Jean left the room, and saw that it was night time. Looking around, they went to a local area in a car park, and talked with Forge. Though they tried to get Forge to join them, he was more interested in getting home, which was understandable in all of their eyes.

After Forge left, the gangs gathered in the cars. Jason, Kitty in the front, and Rogue, and Kurt in the backseat, in Jason's car. And Jean and Scott in his car, Evan in the backseat of that car. Though Rogue was feeling a little, weirded out by spending time with them, she slowly was realizing that they weren't so bad.

"So…we're gonna let him go off on his own then…?"

Jason brought up, as Forge had gone.

"He didn't want us to help, so yeah."

Jean held a sheepish look on her face, and looked troubled on how to respond.

Rogue then brought up.

"What if his parents have moved?"

That question…did baffle most of them, and didn't know how they were going to respond.

"But, we gave our contact information, so he should know what's what. If he needs, he'll call."

That settle that argument, and dilemma, seemingly. Though Jason still found it odd the others weren't more, worried.

However, Scott suddenly became serious, and looked at Kurt with a remorseful look.

"Hey, listen." Scott got Kurt's attention from across the cars. "About what happened before. My bad."

Everyone looked incredulous at him, not believing that Scott would actually do that.

But then as surprisingly, Kurt leaned forward towards Scott's car, and adopts a sorrowful look on his face.

"No. It was on me too."

Once again, a round of shock came to everyone. They didn't expect Kurt to do that either.

"Maybe…Maybe you're right. I take things too seriously. I need to lighten up some."

"Shit, is he dying or something?"

"Mr. Military's going soft~"

Kitty answered with a giggling sound, and Kurt nods his head, acknowledging his own mistakes.

"Yeah. And I could probably dial down the goofing a little."

Scott nods, and the pair acknowledge one another's worries, and got rid of it.

However, Scott then looks towards Jason as he looks around.

"Hey eh…Jason."

"What?"

He barely had any tolerance left for Scott right now, after travelling through dimensions, he truly was wiped.

"About the child of darkness and Vampire stuff…"

"Geez, you're worried I'd be offended?" Scott looked sorrowful. "Well, I don't really care what you call me. Call me a Vampire, son of God, whatever. It wouldn't really bother me. Unlike most, I'm genuinely not affected by what people think of me, and just go through life with caring what I think of me. But enough of this, I'm going to go and party. Come on everyone, let's go!"

[Party! Party!]

Kitty, Kurt, and surprisingly Rogue cheered as Jason drove off into the night, leaving Scott, and Jean along with Evan behind as well.

Scott took a few moments to himself, then drove off after them to enjoy the party.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Jason and Kurt both got trapped in the multiverse, but unlike then, Rogue wanted to help them out, more than she did in the show anyway. We learned the name of Jason's mystery caller, but not what she is to Jason yet. And some other things have been revealed, a certain reason why Jason does what he does, but that will be elaborated on later down the line.**

 **Well, until next time! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; It was one of my fav's as well~**

 **hellspam; Yup, I planned that, not only for bonding with Kurt, but to also show that Jason isn't an idiot, and set up tension and such later on. Indeed, I thought that would be a good thing to throw in there, it shows that they really care for one another. Taryn, that was a funny line for me to write~ Yeah, this isn't canon story, so anything goes here. Anything could happen, we'll just have to wait, and see huh~? Mystique, and Jason...will be having words in the future.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I thought with the interactions that Jason and Rogue have had, showing her that he was truly her friend, she'd want to help out, while distancing herself from the X-Men. I was playing it when i wrote the chapter, so I thought, while the hell not have Jason and Kurt do the same thing. Yeah, I don't see why not~ That all sounds awesome to me, thanks for suggesting it all!**

 **Sparky548; Yeah, I'll try my best~ She'll, soon be revealed for who she is~ Sequel huh, maybe in the future, I could do~**

 **Ryanwan; Aah, thanks very much!**

 **Anime PJ; Thank you very much! They do have quite the dynamic with one another, don't they? He does indeed, just wait for that to come out proper, it's going to be...something. And no worries at all, I can understand when feeling ill, it truly is hard to concentrate on anything.**

 **tyson113; Thank you!**

 **Guest 2; That would be a cool story line for me to do, thanks for the idea! If I can get it in somewhere, then I'll definitely try~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I could see that happening, thanks for the ideas!**

 **mslmob12; Thanks. And yes, I do know, she says that a lot. Even four times isn't a stretch, that's apart of her charm. If I toned it down, it wouldn't be Kitty anymore, as that's how she speaks.**

 **death444; Thank you! Sorry, strictly Kitty and Jason. Rogue, she'll be paired with someone, dunno who yet though. And here's more!**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, just imagining that brought a smile to my face, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; Kurt wouldn't want to piss off Jason like that, trust me~ But, at the same time, I could see him doing it too, so he could do it here too.**

 **Bralynwebb; Soon enough, don't worry~**

 **Guest 6; That sounds great to me! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Turn of the Rogue!**

"Hah! Hah! And hah!"

Rogue lunged forward at Jason with a flying kick, her body going up into the air, and tried to slam her foot against him. Jason moved out of the way, and grasped her ankle, to slingshot her towards a padded wall, so she didn't hurt herself.

Rogue got off the ground without even thinking and rushed forward.

"We've been going for about…" He looked at the clock on the wall of the gym. "Wow, 30 minutes now. You sure you don't want to stop?"

"Not yet!"

Rogue demanded as she jumped, and swiped for Jason's neck to put him down. He bowed his body, Rogue's foot going over his head, but she changed tactics, and slammed it downwards, Jason however blocked with his forearm.

"That's good Rogue, that's really good!"

While in mid-air, Rogue tried to shift her other leg to kick Jason, but the boy stopped her foot before it could touch him, and used a good proportional strength to force her away from his body, the young girl landing on the mat on the ground.

Rogue rolled on the ground, sweat glistening her already mostly exposed upper body, she was wearing a shirt that exposed the upper part of her chest, hiding her breasts of course, and stomach, the sweat dripping down.

Jason himself had a healthy glow about him. He wasn't as sweaty as Rogue, but he couldn't deny that he had built up a sweat himself.

Rogue got up onto her feet, and showed a distressing face.

"Rogue, you sure you're alright? Pushing yourself isn't going to be the best, you know?"

Jason was a little concerned for her, since she seemed to be pushing herself to the absolute limits. Though Rogue didn't seem to matter all that much, and got into a defensive hand gesture, meaning she was going to fight again.

"C-Come on." She panted. "I'm not finished yet!"

Rogue rushed forward and zigzagged, trying to deceive Jason. But the boy knew of this kind of attack, and saw her swing from the left. He went to block, but she made a feint and thrusted a palm right for his chest.

Before she could, he jumped back, then came right at her with a swing of his leg, right for her stomach, just enough to knock her down onto the ground. Rogue saw it coming, and pulled away just in time, avoiding the foot by mere inches.

"Damn, you don't hold back, do ya?"

She spoke with her southern accent again, something that Jason actually quite liked.

"No, I don't!"

Jason rushed Rogue, who tried to read his pattern. But he moved quite fast, she wasn't able to see all of the movements he made. When she thought he went left, she went right due to knowing that it would be a feint, and she was right, blocking the attack just before it could touch her body.

Rogue gave a dangerous smirk on her lips.

"Saw you-"

"Hah!"

Rogue was confident, but that was dropped when Jason swept under her leg, using the snakes flexiable body to aid him, knocking her down onto the ground, and then he got on top of her, pinning her by the stomach so she didn't absorb his powers.

While he didn't see anything wrong with it, Rogue's face turned bright red at the position they were in.

"Letting your guard down is never good." He spoke gently, a stark contrast to his usual self. "You see, even if you think you've won, never let your guard down. Just because I had my punch blocked, didn't mean that I didn't have another fist, nor feet either. Always be away of your surrounding's."

Rogue took what he said to heart, as his body got off hers.

On his feet, he offered her his hand, which she took. Thankfully, she was gloved, or he could've had his powers absorbed.

Getting to her feet, she bent her body and panted, as Jason stood tall.

Jason looked at the time again, and then peered towards Rogue, who was panting.

"Sorry Rogue, but I think that this should be it for now. You have done well though. Because of your gifts, you have to rely on hand to hand like this, until you can get close enough. Sometimes it is easy, sometimes it's not."

"Darn…well, I guess everyone's gotta learn, right?"

Jason nodded like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"That's right, I can say that you're improving quite well. I mean, from the first day you asked me until now, you've improved in leaps and bounds. I'm actually quite impressed. In a fist fight alone, I'd put money on you above Scott."

Rogue's face tinged a small pink colour.

"Y-Ya don't say?"

"That's right, you'd be able to kick his butt, I'm telling you. You've come along way. But, I can't help and notice that, you asked me, and not Mystique in how to fight. She isn't exactly below me in fighting abilities, at least when it concerns no powers involved. So, why ask me?"

While Jason might not like Mystique, he was going to acknowledge her skill at hand to hand, and truly wondered that if they had a fight without powers, if he would actually win. He wasn't above to admit when people were better than he was.

"Truthfully, Mystique is…I don't fully trust her. At least with you, you're not asking me to commit to anything every five seconds. Brotherhood this, and that. Or with the X-Men. X-Men this and that. You, don't even mention it, and it is, relaxing. I just like, relaxing you know?"

Jason allowed a tiny smile to appear on his lips.

"I wouldn't hound you about that. I've told you what's what, it's your choice whether to join or not. I'm not Professor X, and I'm not Mystique either. I'm not a recruiter, but right now, I am your training partner, and I indeed enjoy training together with you."

Rogue needed that.

During all of this hectic stuff, she needed someone to ground her, someone to tell her that it is okay just to be her. Not having to deal with anyone other than herself, that's all she wanted in the end. She didn't want to always be reminded that she had to pick sides.

"Good, because I did too." Rogue smiled a genuine smile, being easily able to get along with Jason. "So, what are you doing after school, today?"

Rogue slipped in the conversation naturally.

Jason tilted his head.

"Doing? Well, I don't know yet. What about you?"

As he asked, he got a towel out of his bag, and wiped his brow of sweat.

"I dunno yet. If you're not busy and all…"

"Rogue, are you asking me out?"

Rogue's face turned several shades of red, denying it strongly.

"N-No! Of course not! W-Well, I gotta go, goodbye!"

Rogue collected her stuff, rushing out of the room, leaving Jason there to contemplate many things in his life.

* * *

At school, the usual dining time, was filled with different noises, and people speaking with one another. There always seemed to be something going on in the school, and Jason himself looked a little bored as he sat with the X-Men at their usual table outside.

Because it was sunny, they didn't have to worry about their food getting wet from rain, and the winds weren't breezy, so they didn't have to worry about them blowing away either. All in all, it looked like just another normal day in the land of Bayville High, and for the teen mutants, they were discussing the adventure Jean, and Scott would be going on soon enough.

"Just one more day, and then whoosh! I can hardly wait!"

Jean pumped up her arms, and looked increasingly pleased.

Jason didn't care that much, and sighed as he took a bite of his sandwich before him.

"I know, right? This is going to be great, isn't it Jean?"

Scott also looked happy that they were going to do something amazing. They were going on a school trip. Though Jason was in the same year as Jean and Scott, they weren't going because he wasn't in the club that was going. He believed it was the archaeology club that was going, not that he cared all that much.

"Man, it isn't fair. You guys get to have a vacation while we're stuck at boring central!"

Evan thrusted his hand angrily downwards, slamming it on the table, making it shake a little bit, frustration clear on the boys face.

"Evan, don't be so explosive man!"

Kurt calmed down Evan before he could do anything that he might regret. Since Evan didn't have full control when he was angry, his spikes could come out, and do some serious damage to people that are around.

"He's right Evan. Like, chill. We'll find something to do, right Jason?"

Jason didn't answer Kitty, being lost in his own world.

Kitty waved a hand in front of his face, gaining his attention.

"Sorry, what? I was a million miles away."

He seemed disinterested, and even yawned a little bit.

"I said, we'll find something to do while Jean and Scott are, like, doing their own thing, right?"

"Oh…sure, I'm sure you guys will. I'll be…who knows. But, you're going on vacation, Scott? With Jean?"

"Yeah…why?"

Scott looked suspiciously towards Jason, the boy himself just giving off a calming looking smile.

"Oh, no reason. I was just thinking on what Duncan would think. You know, because he and Jean are dating. Just think of how close you'll be. You'll be in a cold place, so you'll have to share body warmth, getting closer and closer with one another, a hand innocently slips into another's hand, and then sparks fly between the pair of you."

Jean's imagination went a little wild, and she could feel her cheeks slowly dusting pink.

Scott was on the same opinion, or rather, his blush matched Jean's, as Jason continued.

"Your fingers intertwine, and then…"

""And then…?""

For some reason, both Jean and Scott were interested in what Jason was saying, and leaned in expectantly.

"And then, the pair of you bring yourselves closer. Jean, snuggling against Scott's body for warmth, comfort, and desire. Acknowledging the feelings, and heat rising between you, Jean's eyes look towards Scott's glasses, and she says "You know, your eyes might be hidden, but they are so beautiful to me, hidden keeps them a mystery I one day want to solve…" and then slowly, your hand slides up his face, gently brushing his skin, your eyes never leaving his own covered ones."

Kitty's face now was turning red with how erotic his voice really was. Even Kurt, and Evan looked on with blushes, and they weren't even the ones that were being mentioned either.

"W-What happens then…?"

Jean now was fully interested, teasing a slight romantic moment between Scott, and her, forgetting her boyfriend Duncan for a few moments.

"Well, your hand goes for his glasses, wanting to remove them. But at the last second, Scott grasps your hand, and pulls it away, shoving it right onto Jean's lap."

"Why would you do that Scott!?"

Jean, caught up in the 'story' slapped Scott's arm.

"Ow! I-I don't know! Why would I Jason?!"

Even Scott now was becoming involved, as the gang leaned closer.

"Scott pulls Jean's hand, holds it tenderly, lustfully, his inner beast screaming to be released, the pent up feelings for Jean coming out. But, his eyes, couldn't be shown. He wanted to keep Jean safe, and told her "I don't need to see you with my eyes, I already have seen you with my soul…" causing Jean to melt on the spot."

As he said, Jean's bottom lip was bitten by the girl herself, Scott bashfully looking towards Jean, who did the same.

"Wow…"

Kitty waved a hand in front of her face, feeling hotter and hotter.

She didn't think his voice could sound so…enticing, and even though the words weren't all that sexual, the voice he used, might as well have been saying and describing a sexual scenario happening right before their eyes.

"Finally, Scott couldn't contain himself anymore, and cupped Jean's chin. She was resistant, she attempted to pull away. But her eyes, and body were unresponsive. Her eyes forever locked onto his gaze, and her body feeling like stone, unmoving. She willingly tipped her head back, the shine of the moonlight creeping in through the windows. With bated breath, Scott leans closer, and closer, until their lips, finally meet." Scott, and Jean gasp, as if they had done it themselves, though they didn't. "Sparks fly, emotions soar, and their hearts blend together. Something they had never discussed, was discovered. The true love that they shared, meshed and blended together in a hot mess. They couldn't deny themselves anymore, they truly were, in love, and no matter what obstacle, they'd stay together, always, even if it was within their, private shack upon the snowy mountains." Jason cleared his throat as Scott, and Jean stare at one another, deep blushes on their faces. "Well, that's how I just thought it might go down. Enjoy that little scenario, it's probably the most you're going to get until you realize you've got feelings for one another."

Jason went back to eating his food, as Kitty dreamingly laid her head on his shoulder. Kurt, and Evan cough in their hands, and look away, shoving food into their mouths at the same time to cover up their blushing faces.

Jean and Scott continued to peer into their eyes, teasing that they could just take the plunge…but realize that the story was over, and pulled away from one another so fast that the table rocked with their legs bashing against it, and cleared their own throats.

"S-Such an imagination! Me and Scott, are just friends!"

Jean denied what Jason said before, and continued to blush.

Scott on the other hand didn't say anything, and just looked down at the table.

"You keep telling yourself that. You two are so destined to be together, just stop with the pretences and just kiss already."

Scott looked accusingly towards Jason, finding his voice.

"Us stop pretending? What about you and Kitty?"

Kitty's eyes widened more unnaturally, as Jason cocked his head.

"What about me and Kitty?"

No one knew if he really didn't know, or he was just lying so he didn't have to talk about it.

"Oh come on, you two have so much tension that even Evan can feel it!"

"Hey!" Evan protested. "Not cool man."

Scott offered a sorry with his eyes, that could be seen anyway, and then turned back to the baffled looking Jason, and the blushing Kitty.

"Come on, Kitty for some reason has-"

"Scott!" Jean interrupted, covering Scott's mouth, and then set up a telepathic link. " _Don't rush them, they'll come to it in their own time. Rushing wouldn't be good at all, just let them come to their own conclusions on their own feelings. You know that Jason's not the best with situations like this, and Kitty doesn't want us to say anything either._ "

Scott didn't say anything even mentally, but he didn't have too, knowing Jean wouldn't be happy if he did continue on. He had to agree not to say anything in the end, even if it was painful for the young man to keep it to himself.

"I was just saying, that you and Kitty are great friends and all, stop pretending about that."

Jason deep down knew that he was lying about it, but he didn't want to have to worry about it much right now.

"Well, we are friends, I suppose. At least she doesn't piss me off as much as you." Suddenly, his phone beeped. "Got to take this."

Jason got up from the table, and walked away while answering the phone.

Soon, he was hopefully out of earshot, so Evan brought something up.

"He always gets weird phone calls. Who are they off?"

"Taryn."

Kurt joked, only to feel scared when Kitty stared at him questioningly.

He retracted, not wanting to piss her off. He could see though that behind her eyes, she was slowly getting more and more angry, and that never was a good thing in his eyes. Kitty angry, was a very scary cat indeed.

"Oh Kurt, don't be mean. Taryn isn't that bad."

"She's crazy."

Kitty murmured, as she stared in the direction that Jason took off in. He even left his food, like he didn't want it anymore. She always had to wonder who it was that was calling. She never got a full answer on who that could be.

"Kitty, she's not crazy. She just, really likes Jason is all."

"Yeah, and she's like, obsessive over him."

"Sounds a bit like…" Evan stopped when he felt Kitty's frustrated eyes on him. "N-No one I know, certainly no one at this table! Not me, or you, or anyone! It couldn't be anyone, it is just…ugh, never mind, Kitty you're awesome, and all that good stuff."

Kitty nodded, glad that Evan was on the 'same page' as she was, even if it was very frightening.

"Oh, don't worry about Taryn Kitty, she'll stop eventually."

"I hope so because…" Jean's teasing lips went up. "B-Because he should be able to, like, choose whoever he wants! N-Not be forced, y-you know!? W-Whatever, I've gotta go anyway, see you like later!"

Kitty gathered her stuff, walking away at a quickened pace.

"She so wants him."

Kurt sniggered out, enjoying the fact that Kitty had such feelings for Jason.

Evan looked at the napkin that Kitty had, and saw something, picking it up, and it showed 'J X K' in a heart, obvious references to two certain X-Men, Jean using her power to snatch it away from Evan, and examine it strongly.

"My, this is serious. Doodling on napkins. Poor Taryn."

"She's crazy Jean, I'm telling you!"

"Knock it off Kurt."

Scott playfully said, but still didn't understand things about Jason and Kitty, and why they were mutually attracted to one another. Even if he didn't show it, Jason looked within his eyes that he always wanted to protect Kitty above everyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that happened, Jason was on the phone to someone he considered important. No matter what he was doing during the day, he always considered it his priority to stop whatever he was doing, and answer the phone. He, just wouldn't stop with that.

Even if the others found it odd, he didn't even think it was their business. It was his own, and he didn't want anyone to have any part in it. Even if it was Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, or even Evan. He didn't want any of them to be apart of this, as it was his own personal life, something he would rather not share.

"Oh, alright then sweetheart, I'll let you go."

[Goodbye! Have a good day!]

Jason smiled gently to himself, as he smelt something, believing it to be foul.

"Yeah…I'll surely have the best day that I can, don't worry about me, just make sure that you have a good day."

[Okay, goodbye! Love you!]

"Love you too."

Jason hung up the phone.

He leaned back onto a brick wall, and hummed to himself, folding his arms.

"Are you going to come out now, or do I have to become angry?"

As soon as he said that, a woman walked around the side of the building. The person who he saw was the principal of the school, not that he really cared all that much right now. No, he never really did care that much.

"Hello Jason, I was walking by and-"

"Save it Mystique, save it for later, or never. Save it for someone who actually cares, and that's not me either, I don't care what you want to say to me. So, could you please just leave me alone now…wait, I said please. More than you ever did to me, huh."

The principal looked around, then dropped her form, surprisingly revealing herself to be Mystique. Jason dared to glance at her, before rolling his eyes, and looking disinterested in the blue skinned scantily clad woman.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm your principal."

"And I don't give one. Now leave me alone. Or, is there something else you'd like to do to me? We all know how much you love to ruin peoples lives."

Mystique felt like it got her right in her heart when he said that. It was painful.

"Look, about that…"

"You're gonna tell me it was a mistake? You offer me a chance to be with people that accept me, then make me feel so much pain? You told me, you'd care for me when I had no one to turn too…then you betrayed my trust in you, and caused me to suffer. I should've known better than to trust you."

Mystique wished that she could argue against that, but in the end, she knew that she couldn't do that.

"I can't take back what I did to you, but maybe-"

"Leave me alone, Mystique. I don't want to be anywhere near you. I have to accept that you're my principal, and I won't make a scene here. But, ever try and approach me outside of this place, and I won't be so friendly."

With that hard warning, Jason was going to walk away, but Mystique grabbed his arm.

"You don't get to walk away from me while I'm-"

"Get off me!"

Jason shook off Mystique with a growl of a lion, his anger rising by the second.

Mystique recoiled away from Jason, and then took in a lungful of air.

"Look, you can hate me as much as you want. I, deserve it after what I let happen to you…that shouldn't of happened."

"Oh, acknowledgement that you nearly completely destroyed me."

"I didn't know he was going to do that to you!"

Mystique argued even with a teary eyed expression, Jason taking in a breath.

"If it wasn't for the Professor, I wouldn't even be like this today. He saved my life, no thanks to you. Now, if you could, please just leave me alone now. I'm really not in the mood for anything like this now. I mean, I've got to deal with these things in my life, and I can't be bothered with you after everything that's been going on."

"Wait, please…"

Jason looked towards her, his eyes colder than anyone else's.

"Just leave me alone. You owe me that. If nothing else, just leave me alone, I don't want to talk with you. Oh, I suggest leaving the X-Men alone too. And if you know what's good for Rogue, you best allow her to make her own decisions about her own life, she's clearly not happy with the Brotherhood."

"Rogue is…you don't understand about Rogue. There's things that I can't tell you, but Rogue is…"

"That blind woman." Jason brought up. "The one looking after Rogue." Mystique stared at him, waiting for the question. "You and her have a deep connection, I know it. I smelt you all over her, so what's the story?"

"It's complicated."

She didn't want to divulge anything, as Jason sniffed the air.

"Better shift back to principal mode, people are coming. Not that I care about you, but I'd rather not have mutants exposed." Mystique did so as some students walked by, Jason then spoke once they left. "So, tell me. Either that, or leave. Oh, and why is it that you and Kurt smell alike anyway?"

"Me, and Kurt. There's nothing going on between us."

"I'd be worried if there was." Jason admitted causally. "But there's something distinct between scents, did you know? And family members smell awfully alike with slight differences, did you know that?"

Mystique looked like a deer caught in headlights, not knowing what she should say now.

"I, don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, be ignorant of the truth, whatever. It doesn't concern me anyway. But you know, if you ever, even cared a miniscule amount, then please, just leave me alone. tell your metal buddy to leave me alone as well. I, don't want to have to become angry with you. We both know what happens with that, don't we Mystique?"

Mystique didn't say anything, as Jason slowly walked away.

She watched his form, she didn't drop her eyes from his as he slowly walked away from her, out of her life once again. All of the words flowing around her mind, she'd want to release them, but she wouldn't be able to do it.

Once he was out of sight, out of her vision all together, Mystique held a great sorrow on her face, and deep, down within her heart. She really felt it, a deep sorrow that couldn't go away, no matter how hard, she wished for it to be over with, and that maybe one day, she could achieve atonement for what happened in the past.

* * *

When Jason arrived home, he went to go and see Charles in his study, wanting to talk about something's.

"Ah, Jason. This is surprising."

"Mystique tried to speak with me again today."

He didn't bother hanging around, and just got straight to the point, as he didn't really like speaking about Mystique.

"She made contact with you directly?"

"She was attempting a half hearted apology on me, you know the usual. But, she seemed to be taking an interest in…things as well. Well, I think she's up to something honestly, but I don't know what that thing is."

Charles rasped his fingers together with a dry looking face.

"I see…"

"Professor, it's getting…increasingly worrying about Mystique. You asked me to keep it to myself when I found out, and I did. But, I think that you should at least tell the others that something is going on."

Charles looked down at the ground sorrowful.

"I am afraid you might be right."

Charles admitted, as Jason sat down. He took in a breath with his nose, smelling and because he had the dogs scent on, and then he smelt something that he knew that he didn't like at all.

"Magneto was here, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was here."

Charles sighed sadly, wishing that they could all get along. But as long as Magneto and he saw different points, then it wasn't going to happen so easily.

"Professor, if he's truly making a move then the others have a right to know about Mystique. We all know she's his right hand, woman I guess. And you never know what unfairness the X-Men will handle while in school, because of her. She could make our lives more difficult than they already are."

"I am afraid you're right. I didn't want to say anything, because I only wanted to protect them."

"I think it's time to tell them the truth, and let them handle it anyway that they want. I don't mind either way, which you do, because you know what's best. But, I just thought that I'd give my opinion on the matter, just in case she ever does try to do something that she shouldn't be trying to do, you know what I mean?"

Charles could understand what he was talking about, and he knew that Jason was right in what he was saying.

"I'll, after the trip Jean and Scott go on, gather everyone, and tell them. It's the least that I can do. They do have a right to know. There are things that they are ready to know, and things they aren't ready to know. Unlike everyone else, I can see you can handle most of what I keep, as you understand."

"I understand the balance and keeping different, things away from the others. And in the interest of speaking the truth…Professor, there's something I have to be honest about."

Charles took an interest, and leaned forward.

"What's that then, Jason?"

"Yes…you see, I have been…when we went to get Rogue, you know the first time, Magneto contacted me personally."

"Yes, I remember you say-"

"No." Jason cut him off. "I didn't say the full truth, I didn't feel like I could, and honestly, I was a little tempted to be honest. I just, couldn't speak the truth, that I felt deep inside. He, was offering me a place at his side. Not like The Brotherhood, not like Lance and them guys. I mean, right by his side, you know, as apart of his elite mutants, and was saying things that…well, he was trying to make me betray you guys, and join him, saying that I was useful or whatever. I'm not going to lie, it was a slightly tempting offer. Though, I hate Magneto just as much as Mystique."

Charles put his head down, thinking about what Jason had just admitted.

He would've preferred to have known this beforehand. But, he could understand why Jason was speaking about it now, and why he kept it to himself. That's the kind of boy that Jason was, he didn't want to really speak about himself and his problems, and only admitted things when he needed to admit things.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. I just, I feel like…I wouldn't ever betray you or anything Professor. You know that, right? I mean, after everything you've done for me, I couldn't ever do anything to bring you pain or misery…but you know, I don't…want to always be afraid to use my powers."

"I can understand, but with time…"

"I've had time, Professor, and you've been really great in helping me control it. But each time I use my powers, I feel it a little more. I feel like I'm losing myself a little more. No, that is to say, when I use…I guess you could say more aggressive animal traits, I feel like I'm slowly slipping away, and they are coming into control. I don't want to lose control again…I don't want to be like that Professor. I really…you remember when it happened, I don't want to be like that again."

Charles rolled over his wheelchair and placed a hand on top of Jason's.

It was like a Father comforting a son, a touch that Jason hadn't known for such a long time, not ever since it happened.

"We can do weekly sessions to organize your mind, if you so wish."

Charles truly didn't know how much that really meant to Jason. If just that much helped, then he was going to take it. He just, didn't see how he was going to handle it on his own, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Thanks, Professor…I think that I need it. It's just, becoming louder in my head…it feels like a gorilla is growling inside of my mind, a dog is barking, a cat is hissing…you get the point. It feels like negativity is being forced into my mind. Just today…while I really dislike Mystique, I hated her…I mean I really wanted her gone. I don't…want to kill anyone or anything…but today, I just felt so enraged, like another…thing was taking over me, and making me more angry than I should've been…Professor, I'm…I don't like saying it but I'm…"

"Scared?" Jason lowered his eyebrows, Charles knowing everything now. "I understand my boy. After last time, you only limit yourself to one power, so it doesn't get too much, am I wrong?"

"I can't handle more than one. Anymore than one, and I'll…I'll just lose it, and then I won't be able too…"

"I know. Don't worry, I'll help you the best that I can."

"Thanks Professor…you've…if I didn't have you after it happened…I'd still be in that place…I'd still be there, and wouldn't have a life at all…you know, I've never really told you, how grateful I really am to you for everything you did…stopping them from…stopping my powers from completely destroying me…after Mystique made me…and Magneto as well…I just can't…"

Charles could understand and truly did appreciate everything that Jason had been through and overcame, and wished he could tell the others, so they'd be more, understanding to why he was the way he was with people. But, he respected Jason's wishes in never speaking a word, and the boy himself with content with his life so he was okay with keeping it quiet too.

"Now, onto happier things." Jason looked confused, as Charles smiled. "You and Kitty have been getting along lately. Am I beginning to see affection from you for her?"

"Affection?" Jason scoffed, but saw Charles knowing look, so he relented. "She's pretty cool. Just wait until she finds out where I spent some time in my life."

"You've put that behind you now."

"Still stays with me." Jason calmly said. "What am I even going to say anyway? Oh hey Kitty, I spent time in a nut house because my powers took over my head, and I nearly killed people, and oh yeah, there's Mystique too, wanna know why I dislike her? Because she made drove me to the nut house after forcing me to do things, and put me with…you get the point Professor."

Jason looked slightly depressed, Charles quite understanding of why he was. Only he truly knew of everything. Ororo, and Logan knew quite a lot of it, but only Charles truly understood about what happened to Jason as a kid, and what he was put through as well.

"Well, just think about it. Kitty holds quite a bit of affection for you. Even I can tell that. Oh, and she's been asking about you as well."

Jason knew who 'she' was, and he looked reluctant to even speak about her.

"Professor…I can't step foot back into that place…it just brings back bad memories for me."

"I understand. But, she always seemed the calmest around you."

Jason wished that wasn't the case, he didn't know if he could go back and see her again, it wasn't something that he truly enjoyed.

"I know…maybe, I'll try soon. I'll try and go back in but…say, Professor. When Scott, and Jean go on that trip, I've been thinking about going on a trip all my own. Nowhere truly major or anything, just a trip out of town."

"I don't see the problem with that." Charles spoke in the enjoyment of Jason. "Though, if the other X-Men wish to go, then please consider taking them." Jason was going to protest, but one look from Charles made him relent. "Good, good."

"For you, you'll be without company, unless Logan decides to stick around, or maybe Ororo's trip is cancelled."

Charles chuckled, as did Jason.

* * *

"Hmmm…"

Jason looked over some flyers that were before him, late at night in his room.

Since he had night vision, thanks to one of the animal powers inside, he didn't have to switch on the lights or disturb Kurt either. Since hearing about what Jean and Scott would be doing, he didn't want to sit around just waiting, and doing nothing.

He knew that Logan wouldn't be around to quench his thirst for a fight, and he wouldn't be able to spend much time with Ororo either. She wasn't going to be in the mansion for much longer, having to go to Africa for some reason. He didn't pry, so he didn't know why she was going to be going either.

He looked over different vocational spots. He didn't want to go to the same place Jean and Scott were going. Actually, he'd rather go much further than that. But, since he was sure that the Professor wouldn't allow him to take the plane for just a trivial matter, he would have to plan his trips that are a little more, local.

He looked over to Kurt, and saw that the blue boy was awake, and looked on with mild curiosity towards Jason's activities.

"Hey dude, what's going on?"

Kurt rose up from his bed, dressed in a shirt, and underwear, and switched on a lamp so he could see. He didn't have the luxury of the same night vision that Jason had.

Jason looked up to meet Kurt's eyes, then rubbed his own.

"Oh, nothing really. Just looking over some broachers and such."

Dismissing Kurt for the moment, he brought up one and looked over it intently.

A vacation was what Jason thought he'd need. Gaining permission wouldn't be hard, he was sure Charles would allow it, and not keep him back. There wasn't anything really pressing that they needed to deal with right now. And now that he had reassurance from Charles, he was safely able to say that he did have permission to go away on a mission.

"Why?"

Kurt took a mild interest, and sat down on the bed as well. Jason didn't have a qualm with him sitting on his bed. It was when Kurt made himself too comfortable, that's when he really didn't like Kurt on his bed.

"Jean and Scott are going on some kind of school thing, soon. And I, don't really feel like hanging around the mansion for a weekend. No offence to you guys and all of course, I just wish to have some kind of adventure or something. Whatever is going to be out there that is."

"Ooh cool, where are we going!?"

"Wait, I never said…"

Jason tried to deny it, wanting it to be a peaceful weekend just for himself, and no one else either.

"We're going somewhere?"

Kitty walked through the walls, Jason not knowing if she was listening in or not before. She sat on the bed beside Jason, who looked increasingly infuriated with what was going on now, his vacation was slowly getting broken away.

"No, I'm…"

"Awesome dude!" Evan came through the door. "Where we goin anyway man?"

"Hold on, I never said I was talking you three. I'm going on vacation, you three are gonna be good little X-Men, and stay behind to-"

"Awww, look at that! We could totally go to the ski resort!"

Kitty pointed out from the ones in Jason's hand, Jason feeling actually quite annoyed right now.

"Skiing huh, that would be fun dude!"

Kurt showed his two thumbs to show that he agreed, while Jason felt like the world was leaving him right now. He felt weird, and he wasn't exactly in the mood to take three X-Men with him either. He'd prefer going on his own.

"Oh my, think of the mountain range, I could ski on! It's like skateboarding, and I'm a pro at that!"

Evan was also pumped just as much as Kurt was, as the two fist bumped. Jason never understood why they did that. Then again, he didn't really care much either. As long as they didn't try and do it with him, he was content with everything about it.

Jason on the other hand seriously wasn't happy about it.

"Now, wait a second. None of you can drive or if you can you've never told me, and I have the most seniority, so it's up to me if you go or not."

"Awww, come on, pretty please~"

Kurt tried to use his most natural wanting face, trying to appeal to Jason's good nature.

But the boy wasn't going to have any of it, running a hand through his blonde locks.

"No, I said. My vacation is my vacation, and I can't have you people ruining that. I've got my own things I wish to do, and I don't even know if I'm going to be going skiing anyway. There are different places that I could go, anyway."

"No fair man. We're all X-Men here!"

Evan complained, but Jason looked disinterested.

"Well, maybe sometimes X-Men like having time apart."

Jason dismissed them and looked over some more places that he could go.

He felt the eyes of the teens on him, and he simply didn't care at all. Even if Charles said that he should consider taking them, he didn't want to be stuck with others to look after while he was on his own vacation.

Seeing that he wasn't going to budge, Kurt, and Evan looked towards Kitty, and then gestured their eyes towards Jason, like telling her to try and win over Jason. They all wanted to go on a vacation as well, and if they could end up going, then it would be fine.

"Uu, Jason…please. Can't we all go together?"

Jason spared a glance towards Kitty, and saw how adorable her face was.

While he wouldn't admit it, he really did like the way that she looked. The expressions that she made, it truly was adorable. Even if he did think she was adorable, he didn't want to give into her cuteness, he couldn't lose control of that aspect of his life.

"Well…"

Seeing his walls breaking, Kitty hugged around Jason's neck, and held onto him tightly. Kurt, and Evan smirked, as they saw Jason's face tinging pink. Even Kitty felt her bold actions made her own face turn pink too.

"Pretty please Jason? Just like think of the fun that we'd be able to have together. Just think, we'd be alone together…we'd have fun. Don't you wanna spend time with me? I want to spend more time with you."

"Ugh…fine, whatever, come." Kurt, and Evan highfived one another. "But, I'm in charge, understood? I say something, and you do it, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"You got it man!"

"Hehe, how strong~"

While Kurt followed orders, and so did Evan, Kitty just giggled out at his strong face.

Jason knew that he was going to live to regret this. He already had a bad feeling about this, and it wasn't going anyway either.

* * *

The next day, Scott, and Jean had already gone off, and Jason sat in the X-Van, waiting for the others to come, besides Kitty who already sat in the car beside him. Already, he thought of just driving off so it was just him and Kitty. But he knew that Kurt, and Evan would be pissed, and tell the Professor, forcing the boy to come back. But still, it was a good idea in his own mind.

"This is going to be totally fun, isn't it Jason!?"

Kitty was pumped, as she was dressed in winter clothes. Since they were going to the local ski resort (not Jason's ideal idea, but he was fine with it) it was natural that she'd be dressed in that, and so was Jason, though he didn't mind it all that much.

"I guess…"

"Too bad it isn't just us, right?"

Kitty actually brought it up, and didn't regret it, even if she felt slightly embarrassed.

"Too bad. But, they are coming now, apparently. I guess, this is what it is like to live in actual hell."

"Aww, it won't be that bad. We'll sneak off and leave the boys to their own devices. I mean like, it would be good, don't you think? I've never really like being skiing before, so this is going to be like a new experience for me!"

Jason looked towards Kitty and saw how her smile was radiating off of her. Something about her smile made him feel better. He, quite liked her smile.

"You've never been skiing?"

Jason was surprised, but Kitty nodded her head.

"That's right, I haven't. Think you can give me some lessons?"

Jason smirked.

"I guess that I could. I mean, I am not the best, but I guess that we could do something like that. Getting close, and personal I suppose. I quite like skiing myself, though I'm not the best. I remember the first time I went skiing, I kept falling over, it was really bad."

"Hehehe, really? Aww, I would've paid to see that~"

Kitty watched as Jason smiled to himself, and was about to answer, when Kurt, and Evan arrived.

"Ready dude!"

Kurt cheered, throwing his bag to the side of him.

"Yeah man, let's get going! Party time!"

Evan cheered as well, and thrusted his fist as far upwards as he possibly could be.

"Alright then, let's get going."

Jason soon pulled out of the drive, and went on their way, as they cheered loudly, seemingly needing to have a break with everything that has been going on lately, especially with different dimensions, and other things like that.

As they drove, they all talked, besides Jason who went towards a different destination, but the others didn't know about that right now. All they knew was they were going to the ski resort, unaware of another passenger was about to come aboard.

* * *

He drove for about ten minutes, until he stopped outside of a seemingly rundown house.

"Why are we like stopping here?"

Kitty asked, for the others as well.

Jason glanced at the backseats.

"Make room."

As he said that, he sent a message to someone, not even Kitty could see who that was.

"Why dude? What's going on J-man?"

Kurt couldn't hide his thoughts, and expressed them openly. Jason himself didn't even seem to really care all that much about what the others thought, and just stayed silent.

However, it soon became clear who they were waiting for when Rogue came running up to the van, but Evan protested immediately.

"Hey man, why are we taking Rogue anyway? Isn't she with the enemy?"

Before Rogue could get to the car, he looked at each of the people in the car, and then spoke with a sigh.

"Alright, now listen to me. Rogue isn't like the others, she really doesn't like them, and you know what? She needs friends, isn't that what the X-Men are? Just be friendly with her. She's my friend, and if anyone says anything negative towards her, they can be dropped off at home, understood? I'm not having any arguments, no fights about what side she's on, or what opinions are about mutants. This trip is a vacation. The stuff that we're arguing about, stays at the mansion, and this town, okay?"

The two boys nodded, frightened. Jason didn't scream, yell, or anything. But, he just seemed to exude frightful intensions, something that he naturally did. Kitty wasn't frightened, and loved the fact that he truly was trying to connect with Rogue. But, she did feel slightly jealous that he was going so far for Rogue.

Rogue got into the back of the car, with her back.

"Thanks for inviting me. I need a break from that place, you know."

She said politely as Kurt, and Evan smiled weakly, while Jason just smiled.

"No worries, we're all friends here. Besides, the more the merrier I suppose."

"Yeah, you're right there."

Kitty turned around and smiled her usual smile.

"You all set Rogue?"

Taking a page out of Jason's book this time to be kind to her, Kitty tried her best to connect, and it did sound genuine.

"Y-Yeah, I'm all set."

"Good, then let's get going!"

Jason seemed a little more pumped than he did before, and then set off for the ski resort. Since it wouldn't take all that long to care there, they all talked during the meantime. Jason saw that people were talking with Rogue too, not leaving her out. He knew there was good in Rogue, that the X-Men would help, however she wasn't going to have it forced down her throat like others might do, like Scott, or even Logan on occasion. He'd prefer to just allow her to come to her own natural conclusions.

* * *

Mystique, after the day that she had yesterday, looked at a photo in her desk at school. Even though it was a Saturday, and the school technically was supposed to be closed, she didn't mind that, and stared at an image fondly.

Many emotions ran through her mind, and on her face, she looked like she was in a depressed mood…

She didn't like the fact that he hated her now.

After yesterday, she knew that they'd never be on, speaking terms unless something really happened.

She didn't know what that thing would be though.

She didn't know how she was supposed to make it right.

As she was thinking about it, she heard noise's outside, and went to the large window.

She saw Scott, and Jean together, as well as some of the members of the club, along with the teacher that was taking them on the trip. She also saw people dropping off their children, and wishing them goodbyes, and saying things like "I love you!" and things of that nature, something that brought many more emotions to Mystique's mind, and even her eyes expressed those emotions in the form of soft tears.

She didn't care about Scott or Jean's little trip, it was the last thing that was in her mind.

She didn't even want to think about either of them, it wasn't something that she wanted to think about…

However, something then changed.

She felt a presence behind her, and saw the metal in the room shaking around.

She understood what that this meant, and looked towards the cloaked figure.

"Magneto, this is…"

She didn't know how to respond to his presence. While they were allied together, she wasn't truly ever sure where she was standing with him, and what he was going to do with her, not that she was frightened.

"Rogue, has gone on a trip with Jason."

Mystique didn't even show an astonished face.

"I am aware yes."

Magneto's eyes changed horribly, almost frightfully.

"You're aware, and you didn't stop them? You didn't see the need to stop them?"

"No, they have a budding friendship. It's good for both Rogue, and Jason."

She seemed to genuinely mean that. If nothing else, it looked like she genuinely was okay with the pair of them going out together.

"You're letting your feelings for both of them to cloud your better judgement."

"I'm not at all. I just don't see the need to get involved with anything they are doing."

She didn't see what Magneto was wanting of her. She didn't see anything wrong with it per-say.

"Mystique! We can't lose her to Xavier and the X-Men!" Mystique sighed deeply. "Didn't you hear me? The boy is already too close to her, if he gets much closer, she'll go over to their side. She's too valuable to go over to their side."

"Then, what do you want me to do about it exactly? I don't want to lose her either, but short of tying her up and keeping her there, what do you exactly want me to do? I don't understand Magneto."

"You'll just have to remind the girl that the X-Men are the ones in the bad. Remember, she's frightened of them, remind her of them, and their 'true' nature, I'm sure that you can remind her of that, right? I recall hearing that they've been using Rogue as the enemy in their battle situations."

"Really…? How did you find that out?"

Magneto didn't reveal anything about it, but it wasn't a lie either. It truly wasn't a lie what was going on. Mystique on the other hand, didn't know what she was going to do, how she was going to do it either, and she wasn't sure if she truly wanted to do that.

* * *

They eventually arrived at the ski resort, and got everything ready, the rooms they'd be staying in, Jason already having booked in advance, and the boy himself got his own room, the girls shared a room, and the remaining boys shared a room too.

He knew it wouldn't be appropriate to share a room with Kitty, or Rogue, and he didn't really want to share a room with either of the boys, since he shared with Kurt back at home, this was a chance for him to have a normal bedroom to himself for a little while.

While setting things up in his room, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Kitty."

He didn't even have to sniff for her, he knew it was her.

Kitty phased through the door, and bequeathed Jason with a smile.

"Jason, you really have a knack for guessing right, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

Jason was mildly interested, as he put some clothes in the drawer nearby.

"Rogue, she's really cool. I mean, she's still kinda odd to me, but she's really cool. I think she'd be a like good X-Man, don't you think so?"

"I do, but she has to come to that mind herself. We can't force her to do that, but even if we say that or not, Rogue is a big girl, and knows what's what. I think that she's going to come to our side eventually, I just feel like she'd be really great with us, as opposed to…her."

"Her…?"

Jason shook his head, not wanting to talk about her.

"That's right, her. But, enough of her. I'm glad at least you, and Rogue are getting along. She really doesn't have many people around her, and The Brotherhood, aren't exactly the best when it comes to conversationalists."

"Yeah, like Rogue is nice…but Jason, can I ask you something…?"

Seeing the vulnerable look in her eyes, he couldn't deny her. The very fact that she looked like that, it wasn't something that he liked on her face. He didn't like the fact that she looked like that, nor due to the fact that she even showed such a look.

Jason nodded.

"What's that then?"

"About Rogue…do you like Rogue?"

"Well, of course I-"

"No, I mean…Rogue as in a…you know, as in a romantic way…"

Jason tittered as he sat on the bed.

"As in a romantic way huh."

Kitty also sat on the bed, and gently looked towards him.

"Y-Yeah, it's just like, you hang out with her a lot, and y-you even invited her here, and then there's the late night phone calls…it's just, I was just like wondering…"

Jason inhaled a breath, placing a hand on Kitty's leg, and patted.

"I don't have romantic feelings for Rogue."

"Y-You don't?"

"No, I don't." Jason admitted. "Rogue is cool, I quite like her, as a friend. We have much in common, in ways it's like we could be twins, or sister and brother or something. I also, know how it is to feel lost. Rogue's lost right now, she doesn't know who to trust. I just want to be someone that she doesn't have to trust or not trust. Just someone that would be there for her, to help guide her, in anyway that she wants to go. I don't have any romantic feelings for Rogue, she's just a really great girl, that I can find myself being friends with."

Kitty's face brightened up exponentially.

All of the worries that she held, had finally disappeared, all of the worries that she thought of, had gone as well. Now that she heard it from Jason's mouth, she could honestly say that she was relieved that Jason told the truth, at least that's how she saw it.

"Jason…is there, anyone that you…I mean, if there was a girl that you liked…would it be…I mean like…you know…"

"If there's a girl that I have romantic feelings for?"

Jason cut her off, Kitty nodding with fluttery eyes.

"I was just wondering because, there's someone that I think I might…"

"Kitty, the thing is I…me having romantic feelings is…I don't know how to say this…you see, there is someone that I really do…like. I, don't understand my own feelings though. I, haven't ever really, had the chance to understand it. Before being an X-Man…I didn't get the chance to express myself much, I didn't get the chance too…do anything much. After what happened that day…I was taken in by…someone, and I thought that…I thought that person truly cared for me when others abandoned me…but then it just turned out…"

CRASH!

"So, it was a lie then!?"

Rogue had flung the door open, breaking up Jason and Kitty, the pair shooting to their feet.

"Rogue, what's wrong?"

He could see the distress on her face, and the equal worry deeply etched into her heart.

"I heard, ya'll make me your enemy during your battle simulations, don't ya!?"

Jason and Kitty were shocked that she knew that, and though they both disagreed with that, it was weird how she knew. Kurt, and Evan wouldn't of said anything, and Kitty and Jason certainly didn't say anything. If it was Scott or Jean, they'd have to be around, as they wouldn't know Rogue's number to call her, and wouldn't of given enough time to actually find that out.

"Well…"

Kitty was going to lie, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but Jason was blunt.

"Not by our choice, but yes."

Rogue put a hand to her mouth, disgusted, frightened, and even hateful towards them.

"I thought I could trust you!" She looked more towards Jason than Kitty. "I-I thought that we were friends! I thought that we would be able to have, fun together! I just…b-but to hear this now, you're using me as a battle simulation, I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you Rogue. As I said, it wasn't my choice, I was against it. But, who told you…was it Mystique?"

Rogue didn't reveal who it was, but she didn't have too as Jason could tell that with her eyes, she was lonely, and depressed, and even when saying the name, it was like a lightbulb that went off in her head.

"Even if she did, you still betrayed me! I knew it was a mistake thinking I could trust an X-Man!"

Rogue turned away, and ran out of the room, tears dancing within her eyes, threatening to escape.

"Rogue! Wait!"

Kitty went to chase her, but Jason placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You hold down the forte here. I'll go and get her."

"Even then, you saw her…"

"I know, and I know it was Mystique who told her. She'd be the only one who'd know about it, or it could've been Magneto. Either way, I'll go and get her, and make sure that she's okay, and if Mystique shows up here, don't allow her to get into your head. That's her most dangerous power, it always was."

Jason rushed out of the room as soon as he said that, leaving Kitty to contemplate what she was going to think.

Jason got outside, and saw Rogue on a snow mobile, heading up the mountain.

Because of the winds and snow blowing around, the winds had picked from before, it was harder to see where she was going, but thanks to a hawks keen eye view, he managed to see her, and flew off towards her.

But because of the winds, Jason was finding it difficult.

He didn't stop though.

He did his best to keep up with her, even through the blistering winds, and the coldness of the area.

"Rogue! Rogue! Stop!"

He called, as he knew she'd be able to hear her.

But, she didn't stop, and continued riding through the snow, her head being messed up.

Jason continued flying through the air, and then saw Rogue going towards a cave, the boy unaware that there was a bird flying behind him, as he was too focused on Rogue right now, he needed to make sure that she was okay.

* * *

Once getting to the cave, Jason walked inside, seeing Rogue enter the cave deeper.

"Rogue, wait for me! Don't run away, I want to talk with you!"

Using the speed of a cheetah, he rushed through the cave, and found her standing near a cliffside, with what appeared to be a stream at the bottom of the cliffside, that flowed outside. She stood there, not speaking, but shaking.

Jason deactivated the power of the cheetah, and approached the girl.

"Rogue, please wait, and allow me to speak before you try and run away again."

Rogue turned around towards him, and he saw tears dancing within her eyes again.

"Is it really true? Is she right? You, and the X-freaks using me as an enemy?"

"I never agreed to that, but yes, it was." Rogue couldn't believe it, holding a hand to her face. "It was the Professor's idea, to be ready for anything, and I didn't like it, but I didn't exactly stop it either, well that's because I didn't know."

"…I thought you were my friend…I thought you cared about me…"

"I do, care about you Rogue. You're my friend, and you're someone that I really like. You know, just like you, I don't fit in with people. I can understand your loneliness better than anyone."

"Oh, can you not touch people too?"

"I can't let people get close to me."

Jason spoke truthfully, or what he thought was the truth.

Rogue moved forward.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, people getting close to me is dangerous. But lately, I've been thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And you know Rogue, you're like, one of the people that I can say that I trust with my life."

"Y-You trust me with your life?"

"You get it better than others. Our powers make us…different to others, we have to be reserved, or things might happen. I get you Rogue, maybe you don't think I do, but I truly do get you. And you know what? Mystique, she's the one that's feeding you a pack of lies. During that night, remember during that night? I recall the others telling me that you seemed to like see us in different places, like Storm. You were afraid of her when you first met her, or when she first met you, but you already seemed frightened of her specifically. I am willing to bet that it was Mystique that made you fear the X-Men."

"Mystique…"

"He's lying Rogue!"

Mystique happened to come in, from following before, and tried to walk towards Rogue, but Jason got in the way.

"Don't even think about it blue girl."

Mystique tried to get past Jason, but the boy blocked her path.

"Rogue, remember what they did? The X-Men that night."

"We didn't do that Rogue, it wasn't us."

Mystique looked towards Jason, and went to kick him, but he pulled away, and then kicked her in the stomach with the strength of a rhino, so it knocked her down onto the ground, bouncing off the ground as well.

"Argh!"

Mystique held her stomach in slight pain, but Jason didn't care, getting into a fighting position.

"Sorry Mystique, but she's not going anywhere with you, unless she wants it. If she doesn't want it, then you're not taking her away."

"Jason, don't get in my way. She doesn't belong to the X-Men-"

"She doesn't belong to anybody!" Jason called Mystique out. "She is her own person! Stop trying to control her, let her do what she wants. You've got no right to claim her either. This time, I'm gonna make sure that she truly knows the truth about you."

"The truth…"

Jason turned to Rogue.

"Rogue, do you want to know the truth about what happened that night? How she manipulated you, and how she forced me to give you over to her, when I was trying to help you?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Then touch her." He pointed to Mystique who had wide eyes. "Touch Mystique, and find out for yourself what she's like." He looked towards Mystique. "If you've got nothing to hide, you wouldn't mind Rogue touching you, right? She can gain memories from the people she touches, doesn't she? I think this might be the best way to show that you're lying. Or, if you don't have anything to hide, you wouldn't mind, right?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous, I don't have to stand here, and listen to this!"

Possibly because she was afraid on what Rogue was going to uncover, Mystique was fully intending to leave. But Jason crossed the distance thanks to his enhanced speed, and grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back, restraining her.

"Stick around for a while."

Mystique looked concerned, and angry at the same time. Her eyes were blazing with hellfire's, her mind was going for a loop. She, truly disliked what was happening now, she didn't like the idea of being played with like this.

"H-Hey! Jason! Let go of me!"

She struggled with Jason, but he was too strong for her. He was stronger thanks to an animals strength that outweighed Mystique's own. She might've been a pro fighter, but she still couldn't break away from Jason's grip.

"Not until she learns the truth about you! Now, hold still!" His eyes went towards Rogue. "Rogue, just touch her, and see who's lying. If she's not lying, she wouldn't have anything to hide now, would she?"

Mystique looked towards Rogue, and saw her taking off her glove. She knew that now, she was going to learn the truth, and she couldn't have the truth be handled away like that. It would be devastating.

"He's right, Mystique. Just one touch, and I'll know if you're lying, or he is. I-I can't stand it anymore, I hate being stuck between sides. I want to know definitive proof of what is going on now, and I will be taking the information, from you!"

Rogue lunged forward with her hand.

"No!"

Though she protested, she couldn't get away and Rogue's hand made contact with Mystique's face, and the power of Rogue activated.

Everything Mystique was, was Rogue's now. All of the memories of what happened that night, what happened during the times she wasn't there, even her meeting's with Magneto, her last meeting with him, and why it happened in the first place. All of them entered her being, and she could see now.

Rogue could see that Jason wasn't lying, and it wasn't the X-Men, but it was Mystique.

Everything that she thought about the X-Men, was Mystique, she was lying to her, and she was devastated, she hated it and she couldn't feel more sorry than she was now, everything that happened, she was just very sorry.

Rogue split from Mystique, and fell down to the ground. Jason went over towards her, and saw that her formed briefly changed to Mystique's form, before it turned back to Rogue, and she looked towards Jason sorrowfully.

"Jason I..."

"Don't worry Rogue, the X-Men aren't without fault either. We've all done things that we're not proud of, and even that girl that, she really has done things that are very hard to forgive, but don't worry about such things now Rogue. All that matters is the truth is now yours, and you can do, whatever you want to do with the truth."

Rogue looked down, trying to think, trying to just, believe in what she now knows to be the truth.

When looking at Jason, he saw that there was nothing but his smile, the smile that she hadn't really seen before. But it was right before her, and it made her feel, good, and safe, secure, like she wouldn't be in trouble.

Mystique rose from her place, feeling dazed by what happened before, and stared forward towards the young man and woman together.

"Jason, Rogue…"

"Save it Mystique. She knows the truth now. She can choose what she wants to do, so don't try and get her to go with you. Don't even think that you can actually do something like that, you understand me?"

Mystique saw the look on the boys face, and even Rogue's, and now she understood what was happening. She could see that Rogue was going to go to, and that it wasn't going to be towards her open arms, and felt bitter.

"Mystique, I sent you to deal with the boy, and secure Rogue, yet you couldn't do that?"

Mystique froze inside, as did Jason. Rogue didn't know who that was, the voice, and looked around.

She saw that from the caves entrance, that there was a man entering with some metal floating behind him. the metal itself seems to be shaped into different stuff that Jason didn't care to think about, but it could inflict blunt force trauma.

"Magneto, I am trying…"

"But, you've not succeeded. If this is to happen like this. Then I'll have to personally deal with them now."

Magneto put out his hand and sent some of the metal towards Jason and Rogue. Rogue gasped, as they were in a confined space, and wouldn't be able to get away. But Jason stood there, like a shield, and used his animals durability to tank all of the metals that was flung towards him.

"D-Damn…"

Though he felt some of the metal stinging his body, he managed to hold them back, and then deflect the metal away from him and Rogue. However, some cuts appeared on the boys body, some of the metal being sharper than normal.

"J-Jason, are you alright!?"

She could see that he was bleeding a little bit, but he just waved her off.

"I'm fine, just stay behind me, I'll deal with Magpie there."

Jason didn't allow any time to go by as he rushed forward.

"Jason, don't make me stop you, you're very valuable to me."

Though he saw that, he made a pipe like metal get flung towards him. Jason gained quick reflexes with one of the animals powers, and caught the metal before it could touch him and used it to bat away some of the other metal.

"Don't underestimate me Magpie!"

Magneto's eyes changed and launched more metal towards Jason.

A large piece went for his feet, so he changed to a creature that had excellent jumping ability and jumped out of the way, and then bounced off the roof as well, using his feet as quite the advantage. There wouldn't be much room to fly, and would be quite distracting, so he chose to jumping around.

"I don't think so!"

Magneto saw an opening, and hit Jason's arm with a particularly sharp piece of metal, causing a large cut to appear on his skin, Mystique looking on.

"Magneto, stop it!"

As a strange turn of events, Mystique turned on Magneto, shocking him, which Jason saw and smirked at the same time.

"Mystique, forget your feelings for this boy. If he isn't going to comply then-"

"Hah!"

Because he was distracted from Mystique, Jason took chance to throw the pipe he still held in his hand with good accuracy, knocking the man backwards, almost falling to the ground, but Jason didn't stop with the assault, and went for a straight punch.

"No!"

Magneto raised a wall of metal just before Jason's hand could touch Magneto, and then shot at Jason like bullets. Rather than take them on, and saw that they could go for Rogue, he jumped in front of Rogue, and defended her from getting hit, knocking away the metal so they scattered around the area.

However, one piece of metal that almost looked like a sharp knife stabbed into Jason's hand when it was about to stab Rogue, Jason gritting his teeth and pulled it away before it could truly go right through his hand, but left a hole, as Rogue's eyes widened.

"Jason! Y-Your hand is…"

"I'm fine, you fine?"

Rather than panic like her, Jason just tore off some of the scarf he had, and wrapped it around the wound.

"But your hand…"

"It'll heal soon. I've got a healing factor too. While it might not be as great as that idiot Deadpool, who needs to stop sending me weird stuff and pictures of stuff too that I don't want to ever see either, it isn't bad either. When I activate that power, it shall heal in no time, don't worry."

Rogue didn't know that he could do that, nor did she know who Deadpool was, and could only watch as he went to combat Magneto again.

Though Magneto had the advantage of range, Jason had speed advantage, managing to dodge out of the way, Magneto couldn't get close enough to inflict real damage on Jason, nor could he get close enough to do anything to him either.

However, Jason had a plan, and he needed to get close to happen, and it wasn't going to be that hard either.

"Jason! I told you to stop already!"

Magneto saw that he was getting closer, so he raised a shield of metal towards himself. Jason took advantage of that, and kicked the metal with enough force so Magneto was touching it, and then he smirked, landing on the ground.

"And I said, to leave already Magpie!"

Jason rushed towards the metal, and his fingers crackled with lightning. because of the electric eels power, he had limited lightning abilities, but that didn't matter right now, and he touched the metal, sending in as much of an electrical current that he could do.

"Aaagh!"

Magneto launched the metal away from him, feeling the shock, only to be surprised when Jason was right there, charging like a rhino. He was going to take to the sky with his flight ability, but the lightning messed with his body a little, causing sparks to fall off his body, and he received Jason's full charge, smacking the man into the cave wall, the cave shaking as a result, Magneto being embedded into the wall.

"Hah…I told you, not to mess with me ages ago…remember Magneto?"

It was difficult to do it, but he managed to actually get close to do it, knocking him into the wall and all. He walked over to Magneto, as Mystique took this chance to leave the area, not sure what she should be feeling right now.

"Maybe so…but, if not you, then, her!"

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

Without warning, Magneto forced the metal around Rogue to converge on her, and she was knocked back before she could react, slamming her towards the water down below, off the cliffside, Jason's eyes widening.

"ROGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jason rushed forward, as fast as he could and jumped into the water. Because of his ability as a fish to swim, the currents weren't hard for him, but for Rogue, they were. He could live in that water, and he wasn't a victim to the water. If he was, then he would have no way to help her, but this way, he wasn't at all.

He swam as fast as he could towards her, but the currents were faster, and she went over the edge of the waterfall. She couldn't grab onto anything, her life in Jason's hands, so he jumped out of the water, and used his ability to fly.

"Rogue!"

"Jason! H-Help meeeeeeeeeeee!"

As she fell, Jason flew downwards as fast as he could.

Each second, was another second to Rogue's death. He went as fast as he could, he wanted to reach her. He wanted to get to her, he wanted to save her life, he wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened to her.

He flew faster downwards, like a Jetstream.

Though the winds offered some resistance, Jason was determined to make sure that she wasn't going to die…

"Got ya!"

Fortunately, just as her head was about to hit the ground, and carried her bridal style. Her arms went around her neck, thankfully her glove was on her hand so he didn't have to suffer through getting his powers absorbed.

"J-Jason, I'm…Mystique really was…t-the X-Men are…y-you guys are…"

"Don't worry Rogue, whatever you want. We're not going to pressurize you into anything. It's still your choice after all. If you want to come to the X-Men, or stay with The Brotherhood, or whatever you want. We're still on vacation after all, let's just enjoy it."

Rogue's face turned pink as he stared at her.

A choice…

It truly was a good choice in her eyes.

"I-If I said The Brotherhood, w-would you drop me?"

Jason chuckled, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't do something like that to you."

Seeing her shivering, Jason flew off towards the snow mobile, and landed, placing Rogue on it.

"W-What are you…"

"You must be freezing. Here, have these."

Jason took off his large jacket, his scarf, and even his shirt as well. Rogue's eyes danced over the boys quite built up body, her cheeks darkening as he slipped his shirt over her head, and then wrapped the coat around her body, and the scarf around neck, Rogue looking on with confusion.

"B-But you'll freeze…"

"I'm using a seal's natural body to stay warm. I've taken on the aspect of a seal, and even if I was naked, I'd still be pretty okay. Don't worry, I can survive the cold easily, you can't. So, let me take you back to the lodge so you can warm up."

Jason got on the front of the snow bike, and Rogue wrapped her shivering arms around his waist. Whether it was for body heat, or something else, Jason didn't know, and right now, it didn't seem to matter all that much either.

* * *

A few days later, inside of the sitting room, was Professor X, and the teenagers, including Scott, Jason, and the others. Jean sat down near Scott, while Kurt, and Evan sat near the fireplace. Rogue was sat on the couch, and Kitty was too, Jason sat between the two females, as Kitty looked over Jason's hand.

"Not even a scar…"

"I told you, healing factor. Chop my head off, and I will die. But, being stabbed, I can survive that."

"Even then, please don't get stabbed again, because I wouldn't be able to take it!"

Kitty showed a cute expression as Jason gave her a pat on the head with his healed hand.

"I'll try my best to not get stabbed in the future."

"Good…don't. I'm seriously serious you know? I don't want you to like, be in such a situation again."

Jason continued to smile, as Charles put his hands together.

"Yes, now with that out of the way, I think it is time for me to be honest about something."

"Professor…" Jason called. "You're not seriously going to actually…"

"After the recent event with you, and Rogue, I think they all have a right to know."

Jason didn't say anything, and just let whatever was going to happen, to happen.

Charles then explained what was going on. As he did, the others faces all turned to surprise. Jason was the only one, apart from Rogue, who didn't look surprised, he already knew, and he was already guessing what a certain someone was going to say about it.

"It's the same as lying to us. We had a right to know who our principal really was."

Jean was the first one to say something, while Jason just looked bored.

"Yeah, man. What did you think we were gonna do? Go after her?"

"Man, we know better. She wants to play like nothing's going down, so can we."

Evan spoke up, as Kitty showed her objections too.

"It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it." Kitty looked towards Jason, and saw he wasn't shocked. "Hey…why aren't you more like, shocked by this revelation anyway? I mean, this is major news."

"I already knew."

He replied as he looked out of the window, everyone barring Rogue, and Charles gasping.

"Y-You knew man?"

Kurt looked hurt, while Scott had antagonizing eyes towards the boy.

"So, that's another secret you've kept from us. I thought we were your friends!"

Scott thought that it would hurt Jason to hear that Scott was disappointed in him, but Jason honestly didn't care what Scott thought about him.

"First of all, when have we been friends? And second of all, I was told not to tell any of you anything by Professor X, so if you wanna take it up with anyone, take it up with him, because I didn't care either way if you knew or not."

"He's right Scott, everyone. Jason figured it out on his own, came to me about it, and I deemed it necessary not to reveal it to you all. So, Jason is not to blame here, he was only following my orders, and he did so well."

"B-But Professor, why did you think Jason could know, and we couldn't…?"

Scott looked hurt, and angry that rather than trust him, Charles trusted Jason to know over him. It felt undermining to him, it felt like Charles had greater trust in Jason than he had in Scott himself, and it made him feel terrible.

"Because, Jason could handle it. He doesn't allow his emotions to get the better of him, unlike certain people in this room on occasion, Scott. Do I have to remind you about what happened the night before Kurt joined?" Scott looked down, feeling angry. "I didn't exactly tell Jason either. He found out on his own, and I just asked that he keeps it to himself."

"So…do you trust Jason more than us then? Is that why…"

"You're not listening to me Scott. Jason found out on his own, and I asked that he keep it secret. If you had found out, and before this, I would've asked you keep it secret. I trust you all the same amount, it doesn't go any further than that."

Scott was quite content with that, and stopped himself from speaking anymore.

Professor Charles Xavier looked towards Rogue, who held her head down, not wanting to be apart of the conversation, though she now was, so she couldn't get out of it all.

"Rogue?"

Rogue looked up at her name, then inhaled a deep breath.

"It's not my place."

Rogue tried to not get involved, but the others pushed forward anyway,

"Sure it is. You're part of the family now."

Kitty reassured as Jason just nodded his head.

Rogue looked at all of them, and each of them had reassuring looks on their face. For the first time, Rogue felt comfortable, she felt complete, she felt like she would be able to have fun together with everyone now, and that she didn't have to be the loner anymore.

"Well, I think… No, I've learned that honesty is very important between people you care about. At least it is to me."

Charles scanned each of the teens with his eyes, seeing their smiles. Even the blonde boy smiled as a response.

"You're right. All of you. I must apologize for keeping this secret from you. But please understand, there are many challenges in your future secrets, elements of surprise. Some you're ready to deal with, some you're not. In the future, I will try to do better knowing which is which."

Each of the members looked at one another besides Jason who didn't really seem to care that much. He had other things on his mind. He already went through a weirded out phase when he found out that Mystique was his principal, so this didn't matter to him.

Scott then stood up, with Rogue, and the others, again barring Jason who looked bored.

"Thanks, Professor. We're all in this together. It's nice to know we've all got something to learn. That's what makes us X-Men."

Jason looked on at each of them, then took in a breath, and stood from the couch, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Jean stumbled out her question, only for Jason to shrug his shoulders.

"We're done here, aren't we? I'm going to go and-"

"Express delivery."

Ororo came into the room with 12 long stemmed roses, looking quite beautiful.

"Wow, Auntie O, who are they for!?"

Evan for some reason looked excited, as Ororo looked towards Jason.

"They are for you."

Jason wished that they weren't, as he had a sinking feeling of who it could be.

"Ooh God, they aren't from…"

"Taryn!?"

Kurt guessed, but Jason's face lost its colour, and he took the car out of the flowers, then read it to himself. He grimaced at the card, and then placed it in his pocket, took the flowers, and slowly walked towards the door.

"Not Taryn. It's someone…it's someone who is…ooh God, Professor! H-He's not in America right now, is he!? I can't handle it again Professor! The last time Deadpool was here, he frightened me more than life itself, and he made feel upset…I'm frightened!"

No one had ever seen Jason be in such a panic before, and most wondered who the hell Deadpool actually was.

"If you're referring to Deadpool, then no, he currently isn't. I received word that he was in Russia the last time I heard."

"Ooh thank God…he's not here…"

"Jason…" Kitty bravely walked towards Jason, as he looked refreshed. "Who's Deadpool, and why do you look like, frightened of him?"

"Kitty, Deadpool is…he's awesome, and terrifying at the same time. The last time he was here, many things happened, and he wants me too…he wants me to…he wanted me Kitty, and then it wasn't good, I saw a scary world, and I didn't like it…he might be into anything that moves, but I'm not, he's just…his brain is odd, and he's odd…lovable, but odd, and terrifying…I'm going to go now, and not break…fourth walls, or anything..."

Jason walked away, his fingers slipped the card out of his hand.

Before Kitty could call, Jason was already gone, so she picked up the card, and read it to herself, curious on who Deadpool was, and why he looked like life was gone from him.

[Aah, Jason my Blondie Bear! It's been seven chapters, count them, seven chapters, and I haven't gotten a single mention until this chapter, seven, even though everyone in the reviews wants to see me!? What's up with that!? I just read your fight between Magneto, and read you got your poor cute hand hurt, want me to kiss it better? Don't worry though Blondie Bear, I'll be coming to the story eventually. Oh, and please for the little kittens everywhere, stop teasing the Jason/Kitty romance already and just grab her by the shoulders and kiss her! That's what we, the fandom wants! Don't disappoint! God, please make sure at least it happens before chapter ten, or chapter ten itself, I'm not fussy! P.S. Tell Kitty that when she threatened to shove Lance's half a body through a locker, and leave it there in chapter six, that gave me a good chuckle. Well, see you in a few!]

Kitty looked over the card, and became more confused than before.

"Kitty, are you okay?"

Jean's question wasn't answered and Kitty just walked off while muttering "Fourth wall breaking is powerful…" and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of the chapter! Rogue's now with the X-Men, more on Jason's past was revealed, and hinted at, at the same time, and Deadpool sort of made a cameo, I guess. He'll be appearing eventually, so wait for him to appear! And yeah, that's the end of it, so until next time, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Yeah, I think you might be right there~**

 **TryonPlays; Glad to make you laugh~**

 **hellspam; Glad that you enjoyed it~ Deadpool appeared, and he'll appear more in the future~ Hehe I could see him doing that, his letters are very powerful. That's something Deadpool would totally do. They are pretty cute, and this chapter, shows quite a good development between the two of them. It will be a little confusing, but not for much longer, I promise. Yeah, I like giving hints out, and what could, or couldn't be happening. She does, in her own twisted ways. Yeah, I'll write that, maybe in the second season of the show, I think that would be good. But that does sound cool, cannot deny that~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **DocSlendy; It's everyone's fav mirth with a mouth~**

 **psychopath556; Aah, thanks very much! Aah, I'm glad you had~ Cool, if you can then I don't see why not, let your imagination soar as they say. Those two are quite opposites in many ways, yet this chapter just shows how close they really are with one another, showing opposites attract. He does, I have to agree with you there. It is hard, and Magento wasn't going full power, if he was, Jason would've had a harder time. It wouldn't be impossible for Jason to win, but it would be more difficult. It will do yeah, and it is going to be...something alright, can't say much about it right now though. Wanda will get some love in the story, she's cool, and you're right, goth chicks are cool. Hehe, that's the Deadpool affect, he can do that to people~ Ooh he will be terrifying/making them laugh their asses off when he appears fully. Cool, and yeah I will be~ And thanks!**

 **tyson113; Well, Deadpool is pansexual, so Jason wasn't wrong when he said he'd sleep with anything that moves. Jatty, that's a cool name for them. Ooh it will be happening quite soon, don't worry. Ooh they will do~**

 **Raequan Erivin; Thanks very much! They are adorable together, aren't they? Hmmm, it could be, maybe, we'll have to wait, and see.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, I am glad that I could make you laugh so much. Thanks very much! Yeah, they do have quite the relationship, don't they? And yeah, mysteries all around~ That shall be revealed, eventually~ Can't say when, but I promise not to drag it out for too long. I know what you mean yeah, it is a stark contrast and such from the cartoon to the movies, not sure which one I prefer honestly. Deadpool, is just awesome, he's very cool, and I can't wait to start writing chapters with him in it. I know yeah, I'll drop that in somewhere, either from Deadpool, Wolverine, or Jason himself.**

 **Sparky548; No worries, I always do~ He basically was yeah, that was kinda the joke~ Deadpool has a funny way of knowing what the fandom wants~ He will be kissing her quite soon, maybe even by chapter ten, haven't decided fully yet. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 1; That would be pretty interesting actually~ Yeah, that does sound pretty cool to me, and Rikku is my fav from that came with Yuna in a close second. He could be yeah, that would be cool~**

 **Guest 2; She's going to be doing something that shifts the dynamic of their relationship eventually. Well, of course he's only messing with Jason, that's what Deadpool does. He messes with people, in pretty messed up ways. Those ideas sound really great, thanks for the great ideas!**

 **Dragon god king; I could see Jason liking that game, maybe he will play it. That would be a pretty fun thing to do. That sounds pretty good as well, thanks for the suggestions~**

 **pyrojack25; He's not the most, appealing person is he? Hehe, I certainly do know~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, they do have a...unique relationship is the word I'd use.**

 **Guest 4; That would be just so funny! I'd like to do that at some point actually, thanks for the idea!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The play!**

"Excuse me, you want me to do what exactly? I don't think that I heard right. You want me to…what again?"

Jason looked incredulously towards the teacher that was before him.

Due to it being the morning, Jason wasn't exactly the most spry in this morning. Jason just looked towards the teacher, and didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that he was called out like this, and now, what the teacher wanted him to do, it wasn't something that he thought he'd have to honestly be apart of.

He didn't think a teacher would have him do it.

It just seemed something that insanity wouldn't even begin to describe it all. He wasn't one for interacting with people, and now, he would have to do that? No, he couldn't, he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Yes, I think that you should do an extracurricular, or more rather, a play. A chance to star in the theatre."

"I don't really need to do it honestly. I've got more important things to deal with that any extras. You do realize that I have work, you know, a job, two in fact, to make sure I have money for things that I want, and to prepare me for the world outside once I leave school, and maybe college as well."

"Yes, I do realize that, but I've been in contact with Charles Xavier, and a gruff man named Logan, along with a wonderful woman called Ororo, your legal guardians, and they all agreed that this would be for the best, so it seems like you really don't…"

"Oh, I thought America was a freedom of speech place? I guess not. So, I don't have a choice, is that what you're saying to me right now?"

The teacher looked sheepish towards Jason.

Even the teacher didn't exactly wanna piss off Jason either. Especially now, as he looked quite angry as well. It wasn't like Jason would do anything, but he just looked quite scary, he knew how to make things quite scary.

"Y-Yes, that's essentially what I am saying."

"I don't see you forcing anyone else to do this."

Jason did bring up a fair point, but the teacher countered swiftly.

"Even then, it seems like you have to, because your legal guardians think it is a good idea. Even the principal believes that it is a good idea as well. To get you more involved at the school. It's like, besides showing up for class, you don't exist here, and we as the teachers, and the school, wish to include all students."

"Well, what if I like not being included? I'm perfectly happy with being me, myself, and I, and hanging around with myself, and not involving myself in school. I'd rather just spend time for myself than anyone else."

The teacher expected an answer like that.

But even then, he couldn't allow Jason to escape the clutches this time.

"You've turned down all previous tries to reach out to you. Even your fellow friends all have a club or activity they belong too. Why don't you want to participate as well? You'd be able to make more friends, and be with them."

"I don't need friends, and the friends you're talking about are hardly my besties, I have other commitments. Remember, I have to do things as well, don't make me do this, because I will fight against it. With principal…her, and Professor X too, I will have to fight against it if I have too! I know my rights, and I will fight it all the way!"

"While you're fighting it, I would begin holding auditions for the play Grease, based on the movie of the same name."

A question mark appeared above Jason's head.

"What the hell is Grease? And I have to do what exactly? Hold auditions, and what else?"

"Make flyers, sort out the play, things like that. The drama club will also help, but the school, and I agree also that this would be for the best. You'll have lots of fun, I can guarantee that Jason. You should become more social. Staying away from people isn't a good thing, you should interact more, and this would be for the best."

"Grrr…come on, can't I do something else? I don't sing, dance, or whatever this play is about. I mean, what the hell is Grease? Some kind of movie about cars or something? I don't know what the hell that it is!"

The teacher produced a DVD from his desk, handing it to Jason.

"There, that is the movie. I would suggest watching it. The principal has already granted you the morning off. Since you do excel in school work, missing a lesson or so wouldn't keep you behind, and you'll also need to write a script up too. Of course, you can take liberties as you see fit, though I would like if all of the songs are in it. of course, you also have to be the lead male character, as per instructions from the principal."

"I'm sure that this is illegal, it doesn't seem like a legit thing."

Anything to get out of it…but even then, he didn't think it was normal to force a student to do all of this. Even one as antisocial as Jason was. It just seemed odd that he was forced to do this, when he hadn't been beforehand.

"But it is. At least, this has been granted by the school, and your paternal guardians as well."

"Without my consent!"

Jason growled out dangerously, not wanting to participate.

This was like a nightmare for him.

Doing all of this, making him do this, it wasn't something that he could control, and it wasn't something that he could deal with. Jason wasn't equipped for this. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't heard of the movie, and looking at the box, he realized why he didn't hear about it either, since it didn't look all that from the looks that he could see anyway, and it looked old as well, so he didn't know what he was supposed to do with this.

"I'm sorry that you weren't informed beforehand. But take this opportunity to do it your own way, and show the school a new side of yourself Jason. Trust me, you'll be able to put a unique spin on it, I am sure."

Jason felt his life was slowly leaving him, he didn't know if he was going to make it out of this now, he didn't want to live like this anymore. He just wanted this to end, he didn't want it to continue, he hated it all.

* * *

"Mystique!"

Jason stormed into her office in the school, practically smashing the door off its hinges, giving the undercover principal a shock.

She looked at Jason, and clearly, she could see that he truly wasn't happy right now.

Even more so than usual.

He truly looked depressed, and that wasn't a good thing at all.

"Jason, what can I do for you?"

Despite his anger, she remained calm, and kept her hands together.

He slammed the door shut behind him, ignoring the wails from the secretary.

"You put me in that bloody play for your own sadistic tendencies! W-Why did you do that!? I know that you love making my life a living hell, but come on! You make me do some shit like this!? What the hell is wrong with you woman!? Is the normal torture not enough for you!?"

Mystique blinked at the outrage he was displaying. Though they weren't on the best of terms, she didn't think he'd be this upset with her, especially because it seemed like what happened with Rogue, and that seemed to be alright now, even if she did feel regret that Rogue went to the X-Men, and didn't stay with her.

She couldn't control Rogue after all, so she'd have to live with it now, even if she didn't want to live with it.

"It wasn't meant as a torture, it was meant to include you in the school as well. You know, what I mean, don't you Jason? You aren't exactly social."

Jason kept hearing that, and it still didn't make sense to him at all.

It felt like he was being bullied into this. Suddenly taking an interest in his personal life, didn't make sense for the young boy, since they didn't seem to care at first at all.

"How is this meant to make me social? And why couldn't I pick a decent play either? I would've picked something awesome, not this…whatever it really is, all I can see is that it is going to be like…some old school High School Musical or something, and I only know of that is because Kitty made me watch it! And it hurt my brain when I had to watch it! Except for Sharpay, because she was adorable! So where the other girls, but I can't remember their names right now!"

Mystique held a bemused look on her face, she found it to be a little funny honestly.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry about that. But, I was brought to this attention from Professor X, as you call him, and he thought it would be a good idea. So, if you want to blame anyone, then blame him. Though, I'm not against it either. It is a good chance to get more active."

Jason looked disgusted in Mystique.

"I'm sure people are conspiring against me to make my life more miserable than it already is. Have I done something to you? If I recall, you're the one who ruined my life, not the other way around! If anything, you should be nicer to me than this! I can't handle…ugh! I can't deal with this Mystique! Make it stop right now!"

Mystique didn't know whether to laugh or be worried that he was this mad about being in a play. She herself didn't think that it would be so bad. But, in Jason's eyes, it looked like the world was leaving him, and the eyes of the world would be on him during it all, and his death would bring people joy. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't think he could do this, and with Mystique like this now, he really felt like everyone was abandoning him like this.

"I'm not conspiring against you, I'm merely trying to make you more, active in your life. If anything, you should thank me."

"I'd rather have a crocodile bite my hand off than thank you for anything."

"Baah, don't be so mean."

Jason knew that he could be more mean if he truly wanted to be, and he didn't want to be all that mean either. But, right now, he could see himself being quite mean if he had to be, if only to save him from all of this.

Jason then thought of something that he thought would be interesting, and he brought it to Mystique's attention.

"What happened to you Mystique? You used to be cool."

"I-I'm still cool."

Jason once again shook his head.

"Nah, you've changed. You're just not cool anymore."

Jason walked out of the room, leaving a watery eyed Mystique.

She wanted to be cool…but now, thinking that she wasn't, bothered her more than she thought that it would.

* * *

"Professor! Logan! Ororo! Please don't make me do this! Anything but this! I'll get really worried, and scared, and such! Stage fright, I'll become overcome with it. That's something that I can't handle Professor, Logan, Ororo!"

Jason had driven all the way home, so he could confront them.

Even though he was supposed to be in school right now, he skipped, and decided to confront them directly. He knew that he had to at least try. Trying and failing was better than not doing anything at all, which is what he thought would happen.

Charles, Logan, and Ororo, who were sat in the living room, just stared at Jason, who looked unusually panicked. Even for a normal person, it would look odd. But for Jason, it really looked out of place, a sign of how this was stressing him out.

"So, you've heard."

Charles tried to keep his voice level, but Logan was trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"Of course I have! I have to star, direct, and other things a play!? How the heck am I supposed to do all of this!? I didn't even know what Grease was an hour ago, and now I have to do all of this because of, reasons!?"

Logan took in a breath, but clearly on his face he held a shit eating grin, it wasn't a flattering look on his face either.

"Because you have to bub. That's how it goes down blondie."

Jason shot a look towards Logan, a menacing look. But Logan had seen worse, and lived through worse, so this look didn't bother the man at all, it just simply wasn't all that bothering at all, and then sniggered.

"I really am not pleased with you either! I thought that out of all of the adults here, you'd be the least against this! I thought you liked me!"

"I like you Brit, but Charles thought it would be good, and I couldn't resist seeing ya squirm either. Just imagining what's going on through your mind makes me smile."

Jason inhaled a deep breath, trying to get rid of the thoughts and feeling inside of him, but they weren't leaving.

"Oh Jason, is it so bad?"

Jason tossed his head towards Charles, and saw that he was smiling towards him.

"Yes, that's right, it is Professor. I can't believe that you did this to me, don't you like me Professor?"

"Of course I do my boy. I care greatly about you. But this is also for your benefit. You need to become more active, and social with the groups, and your school too. While it might seem out of your comfort zone, sometimes delving out of your comfort zone is what you need to do, Jason."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing…no.

He could believe it very much.

He could believe that he would do this. He knew it was routed in good intentions, but Jason himself didn't want to have to deal with it. He didn't think that this would happen. But now that it was, he was terrified he truly was, that he'd have to embarrass himself like this.

"Haven't I been out of my comfort zone by sharing a room with Kurt?"

"And I'm proud that you're getting along with everyone, and even helped Rogue come to the X-Men. But, I am concerned about, how you avoid everyone unless necessary. I know you don't like being around people, but growing as a person, also means finding out about yourself through others, and helping others, bonding with others, and spending time with others."

Jason put a hand to his forehead, deeply sighing.

This wasn't something that Jason could handle anymore. Truly, he felt like his life was going to end on this day.

"Now Jason, you're overreacting. This is going to be a good thing. Have the others join in too. As a project for all of the X-Men teenagers. This is a chance to get closer to your comrades, housemates, however you want to see them."

Ororo tried to make Jason see that not all hope could be lost now. But Jason wasn't as easy to convince.

"But Ororo…this isn't me…I don't like doing these things, and no offence, but I don't really want to become closer to the others. I'd rather it just be me on my own, I'm not a social person, I don't like speaking with others, I'd prefer to just be me, you know?"

"Oh Jason, such a dramatic boy. Don't worry, we'll make sure that you don't embarrass yourself."

"…Can I have a cookie?"

Ororo smiled, and somehow, he didn't know how, she produced a cookie, and handed it to him. While having a disgruntled face, he took a bite of it, then looked towards Logan, the man continuing to smirk.

"What happened to you Logan? You used to be cool."

"I'm still cool."

Jason shook his head.

"Nah, you've changed. You're not cool anymore. I'm gonna go and fight destiny now."

Jason walked out of the room, as Logan felt complicated.

"I'm still cool…"

Ororo rolled her eyes, seeing how it affected Logan more than she thought it would do.

Charles however was being optimistic, and knew that with the right incentive, Jason would be able to do amazing things. He just knew that he wouldn't let the X-Men down, even if he would be against it at first.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, the X-Men sat at the table, that they usually sat at. They were talking about random topics, Jason not really caring what they were talking about, as he had bigger things to think about.

His life slowly was coming to an end.

Or rather, that's how it felt.

He felt like he was dying inside. He had to watch the movie, and it hurt him. He really didn't want to watch it, but he did, and he used his best ability to memorize the songs, and such so he didn't have to watch it all that much.

Others might've liked the movie, but Jason wasn't one of them, and now he was going to be performing the play, he would have to do many different things that he didn't want to have to do, and that was including auditions, he hadn't ever done anything like that, and now, he knew that he would have to sacrifice his life.

"So Evan, what's wrong with you?"

Jean asked kindly, seeing the young blonde playing with what appeared to be a video camera.

"Aah, I have to do a documentary man. Because I did something wrong in class, or did it wrong, whatever. So, I'll be filmin' and stuff. It's going to be boring…or maybe it won't be…hmmm, if I can do something good with…"

"Don't worry Evan man, you'll totally do a good job!"

Kurt spoke with his usual chipper attitude, an attitude that wasn't shared by the others, as they didn't know what they were going to do with this.

When it seemed like people noticed that Jason looked more depressed than anything else, Kitty was the one to ask him.

"What's with the like glummer face than normal Jason?"

Jason lazily looked towards Kitty, and then for the first time ever…tears formed in his eyes.

Everyone, including Scott, gasped when seeing that he had genuine tears in his eyes.

It was, strange.

They didn't think Jason could show such eyes, or even have a cute lost puppy dog face. Scott just assumed that he used the cuteness of an animal baby to make him look more appealing right now. Whether it was by accident or not, no one knew. But, whatever was going on, it did look cute to say the least.

"J-Jason, what's wrong!?"

Kitty of course was worried as a sob escaped his mouth.

"I don't wanna do it…"

Rather than the stoic persona that he had, right now, he looked like a vulnerable child, like his favourite toy was taken away, and he was depressed about it. that along, was a very scary and wondrous experience at the same time.

"W-What don't you want to do?"

Rogue gave a comforting look, not sure how to handle an upset Jason.

Jason put a hand to his mouth, then fell against Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty naturally wrapped her arms around him, patting the back of his head, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, even though she couldn't understand what was going on.

"…Is this about Fran?"

Jean thought that would be the case, but Jason shook his head, then allowed his head to leave Kitty's shoulder.

"No, it's not Fran, that ship is still sailing in my eyes."

"No…it can't be…Fran doesn't exist."

Jean didn't want to be reminded of that time in her life, when Fred came onto her. If anything, it was too terrifying to be understood. The very idea of her being with Fred made her skin crawl now, after everything he had done.

He inhaled, and exhaled then he went into his bag, and produced the DVD that the teacher gave him beforehand, putting it on the table.

"You're crying about a DVD man?"

Evan's thoughts were stopped when Jason disagreed with his head.

"No…it is because, for some messed up reason, the school, and the adults of the X-Men thought it would be funny to make me do a freaking play around this movie. I have to audition, do the sets, write up a freaking script, and the other crap that goes with a play. I even have to star in the play as Danny I think his name is, and do the dances, songs, and other things that I can't handle…I'm really, really not happy right now, I feel like I have died, and someone is dancing on my grave, brought me back, and then made me feel sad inside of my body. I am sure this is an abuse of my human rights, but if I do this, they'll leave me alone for a while."

"Harsh dude, you really have to do that?"

Jason nodded towards Kurt, as Scott's lips turned upwards, and soon, he began chuckling to himself. Jean however seemed to actually find it intriguing that he would be doing something like that.

"Hahahaha! Well, it seems like karma comes around and bites you on the butt, huh! This is rich, this is really rich! Jason doing Grease!? Now I've seen everything! This is going to be great! Good luck Jason, good luck looking like a…hehehe…"

Scott couldn't hold back now.

He was laughing, he was truly laughing his ass off. He found it to be the funniest thing that he could have done. This was amazing in Scott's eyes, it was the best thing that could happen to Jason, and now he got to relish in it.

After everything that happened in the past, it seemed like a just reward.

"Yeah, laugh it up, because you're all helping me out."

…Like that, the temperature dropped, and it felt like a cold chill came over everyone's bodies.

[No, gotta-]

"Stop right there if you know what's good for you!" Using a machine like voice, Jason stopped them all from leaving. "Now, fellow X-Men, you wouldn't abandon a comrade, would you? Scott, you're always making stupid speeches about things like this. Aren't you? You're always banging on that we're comrades, and that we need to work together, so I don't see why you'd abandon me like this. If any of you care about me at all, then you'll all audition for different roles."

The others looked uncomfortable. Scott was the only one who actually looked like he was thinking if he did care, the others already knew that they did. But even then it looked quite embarrassing, and none of them wanted to admit that it was slightly terrifying.

"Ooh, can I be a producer and a choreographer too?"

Jean said with a giddy touch to her voice, Jason clicking his fingers towards her.

"Done."

"Yes!"

Scott and the others looked towards Jean, who had her fist tightened, and ready to rumble with anyone.

"Jean? I didn't know you were interested in things like this."

Even Jean didn't think she would be either. But right now, it just seemed very appealing.

"W-Well…" She shyly twirled her hair with her fingers. "Honestly, I am having trouble deciding why that is, but something just stirred in me that wanted to do it. I don't know why…no, maybe because it is the theatre, perhaps I've always wanted to have a try of it. And Grease, I love that movie, it is just so classic, yet wonderful at the same time! And he's right, the X-Men don't abandon the others, especially in things like this!"

The others groaned, as Jason took a list, and then put it in front of them.

"These are the roles that are going to need auditioning's. Obviously, I'm the male lead…I have to be damnit, but there's Sandy, there's Riz…eeh, that tough chick, and others. They are all written down there, checked out the names online, and printed out a copy for each of you." Jason took out some more, and handed them to each of the members of the X-Men, Rogue looking depressed. "What's wrong Rogue?"

Rogue didn't know where to begin.

It couldn't happen to her, she thought. She didn't want it to happen to her at least.

"When I signed onto the X-Men, I didn't think it would include dancing and singing."

"That's what we gotta live for girl!"

Kurt cheered, as Kitty looked at the name Sandy, and Jason's Danny, and knew the movie, and that they held a kissing scene between the two of them. If Jason kept that in, then it meant others were going to be wanting to audition for the role as well, and that meant, someone else could kiss Jason if she wasn't careful.

"I think it's like a great idea, Jason!" Kitty moved closer. "S-So, are you keeping the erm…kissing scene in there between the male, and female leads…?"

"Oh, probably. That's a big development between them, I guess. Though in the film it looked…well, I'm gonna make sure it looks a little less rapey than it looked in the film version, as when I watched that, even for the 70's or whenever this was made, it looked wrong, it looked…well, I'm sure you guys know about it anyway. Unless you're thinking of the beginning scene then, that's something else entirely."

Kitty's eyes flashed as she thought of Taryn, and Rogue at the same time. She knew Taryn had something for him, she wasn't sure about Rogue, but she did show signs, at least in her eyes anyway, and that could be problematic.

"We don't have to do the fake sex scene, right? The bit where they are in the car."

Rogue brought up, Jason shaking his head.

"We're doing it for a schools play, I don't think it would be acceptable if that was shown, so probably not no. But we'll keep in things, change something's around, and make it a little more…I don't know, a little school friendly maybe. Even then, I was given artistic licence for this, so I can pretty much do as I please."

"I-I'm totally like going to go for Sandy!"

Kitty couldn't hold herself back, at least to save Jason from being on the receiving end of being kissed by some other girl. Or at least, that's what she told herself anyway, and she wasn't going to allow some other girl to lock lips with him.

"Oh, shocker man. I wonder why you wanna do that man?"

Evan teased, only for Kitty to glare darkly. Evan looked away, not wanting to anger Kitty. No one wanted to anger Kitty when she was angry. She developed Jason's scary eyes when she was being scary, and he already was scary.

Jean rose from her seat, and then sat next to Jason.

"I'm wondering if you need help with, writing the play?"

"You want to help me?"

"Sure, I thought you'd never ask!"

Jason never actually agreed, but Jean took it upon herself anyway.

Scott slapped himself in the head, unbelieving that Jean was so hyper about this. And secretly, a small part of him felt jealous, and also felt regret at the same time at what was going on with Jean and Jason now.

"So, I was thinking, we get together tonight, and go over the scenes of the movie together, what do you think?"

Jason wasn't thrilled about doing the play anyway, but if Jean wanted to do it as well, then he could see a good thing coming out of it.

"I suppose that you're right there. Okay, let's do it tonight, and then write the play. It shouldn't take more than a night or so to write the main premise for the play. Then after that, we can go over it, and revise what we think works, and doesn't, that's how it is done, yes?"

"I think so…ooh, I'm so excited! Let's go and plan now!"

Before he could protest, Jean wrapped her arm around Jason's, ignoring the angered look from Scott, and Kitty respectably, and dragged the boy away from the scene, leaving the gang at the table to consider what was happening.

* * *

A little while later, walking the halls, was Evan with his video camera.

He was looking for subjects to film, looking for people that he could get on tape, and even though he found it difficult, he was going to do it.

He was pumped, he was excited, and he was also ready for anything that he came across…

And that's when he saw Kitty and Rogue walking across the hall together, and it seemed like they were arguing at the same time. Evan saw this chance to see some action between the girls, and some jealous actions at that, hiding behind an open locker, leaning downwards, and held the camera over the locker to capture them.

"So, Rogue. What part are you going for?"

Rogue looked like she didn't want to do it, but if the others were going to do it, then she wasn't going to stop either.

"I don't know yet. Maybe the main female lead."

Kitty shot a small look of jealousy.

"You can't be serious."

Rogue saw the look on Kitty's face, and couldn't help but grin herself.

"Why? What's wrong little cat?"

"What's wrong is, the male, and female lead have to k-k-kiss, and you'd have to kiss…Jason. You'd probably like put him into a coma."

Rogue tightened her eyes on the young girl, as she went into her locker.

"Well, maybe he'd like it."

"I don't like think so." Kitty surmised. "You're only doing it because I'm like doing it."

"Well, we all know you're doing it because you're like obsessed with Jason."

"I'm not obsessed!"

Argued Kitty strongly, but Rogue pointed to the front of her notebook that had doodles of 'J x K' on the front in a love heart. Kitty's face turned bright red as Rogue fished out of her book from her locker, and smiled.

"Then, J X K is Jason X Kurt, right? Or is it-"

"I-It's like none of your business what it is!" Kitty pulled away her book so she couldn't see it. "I-It's just because…wait, why are you like bothered if it is me and Jason, huh? Have you got a thing for Jason?"

"M-Me? A thing for him?"

Rogue looked like a deer caught in headlights, Kitty knowing that look all too well, and couldn't say that she liked it exactly.

"Yeah, you like him, don't you?"

"No, don't be stupid. Besides, he doesn't even see me like that anyway. He sees you more like that than me."

Kitty recoiled with her face flashing through several shades of red.

"W-What are you saying…?"

Kitty didn't want to admit it…

No, she didn't know what to say about it.

She knew that she looked at him more differently than the others, yet she didn't truly understand her own feelings, and now hearing that he might have something for her. It felt weird, yet right at the same time. It was hard to discern how she really felt.

"Well, it's obvious. He looks at you the most, he speaks with you the most, and he protects you the most. When we went on that mission the other week, remember? He was concerned more about your safety than anyone else's, and wouldn't allow anything to happen to you. It's obvious, he's got the hots for you. We all know that he does, and you do as well. You two are just so oblivious to one another that it is almost depressing."

Kitty didn't know what to say as a response.

While it was only from her side, she could keep it to herself, and wait for what was going to happen, if there were or not.

But now, hearing that there's a chance that he could actually want her back…she didn't know how to handle it.

She was thrilled, and worried at the same time.

She was thrilled because, it meant that maybe, they could become…something more than they are now.

But worried that if he didn't, and she got her hopes up, it would be devastating.

However, Rogue then spotted Evan filming them, so she stormed over.

"Hey! What are you playing at, porcupine?"

Evan shot up from where he was standing, and then put up his hands defensively.

"It's cool. I'm just doing an assignment for Vandermeir's class."

Rogue exactly wasn't thrilled about the idea of her being on the tape either, she thought that it would be quite unnecessary, and rather, she'd hate for herself to be filmed, it would be quite embarrassing if she said so herself.

"I better not see my face on that tape or they're gonna be calling you Spyke-less."

Evan once again stopped himself from being attacked by Rogue, that was the only way that he could describe it right now.

That threat alone, could be taken in many ways, and one of the ways Evan thought about, didn't sound good. It didn't even sound fun either. What she could do…he didn't want to find out what could happen, and might happen.

"Yeah. Hey, look, don't worry about it."

Rogue still wasn't sure if she should believe him or not.

But she didn't even have to think about it as she saw Jean and Jason coming from the opposite direction, coming towards their location, deep in conversation about the schools play, Kitty noticing Jason as well, and Rogue's words ran through her mind.

Rogue couldn't help this opportunity, and while she usually didn't care much about it all, she did decide that this time, she'd want to tease Kitty, even if it was only a little tease at that, due to it being quite a thing to tease about.

"Look Kitty, there's Jason, with Jean."

Kitty bashfully looked, seeing them come closer.

"S-So?"

"Aren't you like, jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

Kitty tried to deny it, but it didn't matter as soon as Jason and Jean walked by, her eyes were glued to Jason himself.

"Hey Kitty, Jean and I are surely coming up with a halfway decent play, wouldn't you say Jean?"

Jean nodded her head, as she saw Kitty looking towards her questioningly.

"Oh don't worry Kitty, we're just partners in this."

Kitty nodded, as the pair went on together.

Kitty noticed that Rogue, and Evan were snickering behind her back, she felt furious right now.

* * *

The day that the auditions were going on, Jason and Jean sat in the auditorium, waiting for the people to come. They had given out posters, and other things, who would wish to audition for the schools play, and surprisingly, a great amount turned out.

He could see that there was a good line of people, mainly women, but some men in the room as well. The line even went outside of the door, Jason was shocked that others actually wanted to be in this play.

He saw Kitty, Rogue, Scott, and Kurt there as well. Evan wasn't, because he wasn't going to be in it, due to the fact that he has his school project to do, and wouldn't have time for both things to go down, so he had to do his project instead.

"Is Grease really that popular?"

Jason asked Jean as she looked at her clipboard.

"I think it's more due to the people already in the play."

"But I'm only in the play right now. At least, only confirmed cast member."

Jean nodded with a sly grin, confusing Jason. Evan appeared beside them as he got a got out of jail free card. He wasn't going to be in it, but he was going to be filming it, so it would be apart of the group regardless, most were envious of Evan.

Jean then looked towards the front of the stage.

"Okay first up please!"

She called, and responding to that, Scott walked onto the stage, Jason having a big fat grin on his face. Jean also smiled at Scott, seeing that he even wore a jacket that looked like the ones in the movies as well.

"Hi, I'm…eh, Scott Summers, and I've come to audition for…Kenickie."

"Sorry, that position has already been filled."

Jason tried his best not to laugh, though he clearly was failing. Even Evan couldn't help the chuckle that he did.

"What!? You haven't even started yet!"

Jason just chuckled, he now was enjoying himself.

"What can you do-"

"Don't be so cruel Jason. Scott can audition if he wants."

"I'm being forced to do this!"

He complained, but still did it anyway.

The way that he acted, actually wasn't that bad. Jean and Jason nodded at one another, and spoke about the audition, even after it was over, just showing that it actually wasn't that bad either, certainly it was pretty good.

"Well done Scott, that was pretty good!"

Jean cheered, as Jason clapped hollowly. The others in the hall clapped as well, the boy having a bashful look on his face, then left the stage only for Duncan to have a dirty look on his face for the young Summers, something that Scott shared.

"Thank you for that Scott, now it's time for the next one please."

Duncan so happened to be next, pushing past Scott with a superior air around him, Jason not liking it already. Jean seemed to be oblivious to it all, and just smiled as he came onto the stage, showing his sneering grin.

"Hey, I've come to, eh, audition for the part of…what Summers did."

Jason knew that he wouldn't be a good role due to how he didn't even know the name of the person that he was auditioning for. Even Jean could feel that it might be a person that wouldn't really suit such a role.

"Okay Duncan, when you're ready."

Jason couldn't speak with Duncan, it would damage his brain or something. So Jean had to be the one who actually said something.

So Duncan went on to say…weird things.

The way he acted, wasn't good. Jason and Jean both wrote down things that didn't really feel flattering if they spoke. But, it looked like and sounded like bags being swung at the wall, Jason and Jean both deciding to veto a singing role right away.

When he finished, he bowed his head cockily.

"That was…that was, something."

Jason didn't know what to say, and Jean just smiled weakly.

Duncan took that as a prideful thing though, and then cheered as he boomed off the stage.

Wanting to move on, Jason inhaled a deep breath.

"Okay, the next one please."

Jason tried to be civil, and the next person came on, who was Taryn.

As soon as she saw Jason, she waved energetically.

"Next please."

"She's not done anything yet."

Jason sighed, folding his arms defiantly.

"Fine."

He didn't like it, but he couldn't be so childish, even if he really wanted to be, and say that she should leave. Because of his worry over her, he didn't know what she was going to be doing, and the girl herself looked rather pleased.

"Yes, so I'm Taryn, and I am auditioning for the part of Sandy."

Jason felt like killing himself right now. If he had a knife, he'd really go through with it, he really would do. Not on Taryn, but on himself. If she got the part, he'd have to surrender his life this day, and wouldn't ever come back, he'd make sure of it.

"That's great Taryn, please show us what you have got."

The girl nodded, and began acting.

While it wasn't bad per-say, Jason just hoped Jean wouldn't like her, and they'd have to get into an argument about it. He wouldn't really mind it, but the kissing scene…yeah, he truly would mind doing that with her. If a kiss on the cheek sent her insane, just a kiss on the lips is going to drive her over the wall.

"…And that's it, thank you for your time."

Taryn walked off the stage, and past Kitty, and sent her a snide look. Kitty's eyes turned rage induced, but Taryn ignored her, and just walked off happily together, it seemed like she was okay with everything anyway.

"Great, that was wonderful Taryn. Now, please onto the next one!"

Kurt soon strolled onto the stage.

"Hey I'm eh, auditioning for the role of…erm…" Kurt looked at the paper in his hand. "Doody…hehe, Doody…y-yeah, him I-I guess."

"Go ahead then Kurt, I'm sure you'll do great."

Kurt's lips turned upwards, and then went onto perform.

Kurt's performance was good. Even if a little over the top, it was pretty good. Both Jean and Jason agreed that Kurt did well on his performance.

Once getting over it, Kurt bowed his head, as Jean leaned closer to Jason whispering.

"I think we've found our Doody."

The feeling of laughter came over Jason's throat, and he barely managed to contain the fact that the way she said it made him chuckle.

"At least we can agree."

They nodded at one another, as Rogue came onto the stage. She looked uncomfortable, but also, a strange determination held within her eyes. Rogue looked over towards Jason and Jean, as they stared back at her.

"Y-Yeah, I…I am not sure why I am here…but, I am going to audition for the part of…erm, Rizzo…"

She felt embarrassed about admitting it.

This wasn't Rogue's scene, but she did her best.

It was awkward, no one was going to deny that. But, it was genuinely good. She did a good job of portraying the girls role, and it looked great. It was like the part was written for Rogue. She did her best, and Jean plus Jason knew that she was going to be cast.

When she finished, Rogue out of embarrassed strolled off the stage.

"That was excellent Rogue." Jason admitted casually, then leaned towards Jean. "You thinking what I am?"

"Oh yeah." Jean smiled out, then turned towards the stage, as Kitty hopped onto the stage. "Okay then Kitty, whenever you're ready."

"Cool! I'm like auditioning for the role of Sandy!"

"Go ahead then Kitty."

Jason was looking forward to this.

Even if he didn't admit it, he subconsciously was waiting for her to be the one that he was looking forward to seeing too, and he wouldn't be favouring her, but he did want Kitty to succeed, but he was going to go off talent and hard work, not his personal preference.

Kitty then began performing, and he heard her voice…

He was blown away.

He always liked the sound of Kitty's voice, but to hear it now, it was amazing to his ears. He liked the sound of her voice, and liked enjoying it. Jean also enjoyed hearing Kitty's voice, and loved the dancing as well, she was pretty good.

Once she was finished, Kitty bowed her head.

"Thank you for listening!"

"Good job Kitty."

Kitty smiled, as Jason complimented her, drawing a jealous look from Taryn.

Then the rest of the auditions went underway.

There were good ones, and bad ones. Some were okay too. Jason and Jean took keen interest in a few of them. All in all, it wasn't such a bad time. Even Jason, someone who generally avoided relationships with others, and tried to keep his distance, he liked seeing what was going on.

Once they were done, Jean and Jason stood up.

"Thank you everyone for your time, Jason and I are going to discuss it, and review thanks to Evan recording it, and the results will be posted on the door to this room at the end of the day, thank you all for your time and for the auditions."

The students began leaving the room, as Jason and Jean went off together.

* * *

At the end of the day, the people that auditioned for the play stood outside of the theatre door. Kitty, Kurt, Scott, and even Duncan seemed to be there as well as a surprisingly eager looking Rogue. She might not want to admit it, but she truly did want to do it in the end, something about the passion of winning caused her to feel good.

"Hey man."

Evan appeared, walking through the corridor to Kitty.

Kitty herself took a breath, and looked at Evan.

But before she could say anything, he shook his head.

"Sorry man, haven't heard a peep yet." Kitty's hopes turned downwards. "But, ya know, the strangest thing happened this morning."

Kitty rose her eyebrows curiously.

"What happened?"

"I was skateboarding to school, you know, the usual, and then I was ambushed by something that jumped onto my back, and knocked me into some trashcans. But when I went to go and confront it, it was gone. I hope it wasn't Logan for me recording him going into the mansion. That would be seriously uncool man."

"I don't think Logan would like do that. He'd just come after you."

Kitty smiled as she said that, but then frowned when she thought about Logan actually attacking one of them, and could see Wolverine actually doing that if he found out that he had been filmed before, it wouldn't of been good.

"Well, gotta jet man, got things to record!"

Kitty nodded, and Evan left, leaving the rest of them in the corridors, waiting for what was going to happen.

She couldn't wait for much longer, she was too excited. Everything just seemed perfect, she knew that if this happened, then they'd be able to kiss, then she could confirm if she and Jason were going to be good, or if it was just a thing that she felt that would only be superficial. Either way, she was determined to find out.

"So, Kitty, waiting to see if I am Sandy huh?"

Taryn appeared next to Kitty as she waited with bated breath. That soon turned to annoyance with Kitty really not wanting to speak with Taryn, her being one of the reasons she didn't want to wait in the hallway.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't count my chickens just yet. I could like get the main lead as well, so don't think you've done the best here. I have been doing my best, for a while now, and I think that I am coming along quite well."

"Hmph, the only way you'd get the main lead is if you bribed your way in."

Taryn felt like saying it snidely, and it worked on the young girl, as she didn't like the fact that she was getting spoken of like that.

"Well, maybe that's how you'd get in, but that's not my way. I'd like do my best to do anything that I can do to get through this."

"If you say so little cat. Just remember who the main girl is around here, and who is the one in Jason's heart. And wait until we have to kiss as well. The kissing scene is going to be real, no acting involved whatsoever."

That really was pushing Kitty's buttons, and she felt like she was going to murder Taryn. The only thing keeping her back was the fact that Jason had expressed on numerous occasions that they actually didn't do anything and he wasn't interested in her.

"When WE are the ones like kissing, you'll be crying your eyes out."

Taryn's eyes looked as if she could murder now. The strain that she put into her eyes was only more telling due to the fact that she really disliked Kitty. She didn't like the fact that Kitty was so close to Jason, and she didn't like how Kitty clung to Jason as well, even though she did the same thing, or she tried her best anyway, even though Jason stopped her on many occasions.

Soon after, Jason strode through the crowds, ignoring everyone that was trying to get a sneak peak at the final list, even though Jason wouldn't allow that to happen. He stuck it to the door, and simply walked away before anyone could ask.

As expected, the crowds piled into the door, trying to see what part they had gotten, or not gotten.

"No! Why did Scott get that part!? I'm stuck to a background dancer?!"

Scott held a victorious look on his face, as he strode away from the area, proud that he got the part that he wanted. Though he didn't want to at first, he was coming around to the idea of what was going on.

"Hmph, let's see who's the main part then!"

Taryn walked into the crowd of disappointed looking girls, and how they didn't get the part that they wanted. Kitty wanted to go and see what was what, and what part that she was, hopefully the main lead. At least, she didn't want Taryn to be the main lead either.

"Alright man! I got the part I wanted!"

Kurt jumped out of the crowd with a bright smile on his face.

"Kurt, did I get the main part?"

Kitty expected an answer right away, but Kurt was too chuffed with himself to care, and rushed down the corridor happily.

Clicking her tongue, Kitty walked through the crowds, and saw Rogue looking happy for a chance. Seeing her happy face, she was quite shocked to say the least. Rogue usually wasn't so happy, or anything at all. But, here she was, smiling to herself.

"Rogue, what happened?"

"I got my part." She revealed with her thick accent. "Oh, I didn't think to look for your name. Good luck, I'm gonna go and practice."

Kitty was surprised that she wanted to actually practice, but she wasn't going to stop the young girl if she was enjoying herself.

Kitty waded through the crowd, and was about to look at the list, only to see Taryn with a quivering bottom lip.

"So, you must've done something, right!?"

Taryn snapped at Kitty, who was confused.

"What are you like talking about now?"

"You know what I'm talking about, scene stealer. You're really pushing me very far. Grrrr, you must've used your Witch powers to make them pick you, and I'm Frenchie! I'm named after a kiss, for goodness sakes!"

Kitty hopes rose in her chest, as she pushed through the crowd, and got forward towards the sheet that could decide her fate…well, her love life for sure.

When she got there, she saw a bunch of girls giving her the evils, but she didn't care, and looked at the sheet. Her eyes scanned it, and could see a few things that she already knew like what Kurt, Rogue, and Scott were.

"Yes! Yes! I'm Sandy! Yahoo!"

Kitty's fists went into the air, only to return them to her side sheepishly when others glared at her.

But, it didn't matter now, because she could actually do something with Jason. She didn't have to worry about others kissing him. Because she now was going to kiss him…but could she go through with it?

The idea of it made her feel shy, and nervous.

She teased the idea in her mind a few times, but then she now was presented with the opportunity to actually do it. Thinking about it was going to be difficult, she couldn't even think about how she might do it, how she'd approach the subject.

* * *

A day later, Jason looked out of the window of his bedroom, seeing Scott, and Logan training together, and longed to be out there with them. He'd even tolerate Scott right now if he could train together with Logan…

But no, he wasn't allowed to do that.

Or rather, he couldn't do it right now as he had to do things.

He wouldn't be able to live like this much longer. The play was cutting into his private time with training, and Logan training especially. Unlike others, he'd want to have a danger room session, he'd want to have a fight or to just blow off steam with training.

But no, he didn't have the luxury of doing that now. All he could do was wait, and wait for the day that he'd be released from the project that was ruining his life, and time, the simple fact that he also felt like he was going to die didn't help either.

"Okay, this is the part where we do the song called Summer Nights." Jean spoke, as she looked at Kurt, Kitty, Jason and Taryn who was allowed special entrance into the room, but saw Jason wasn't paying attention. "Jason, hello? Are you there?"

He didn't respond, and sighed as he stared at the window. Normal people wouldn't be able to see Scott, and Logan, but he used his enhanced eyesight of an animal to look out of the window, and watch them, wishing he had Kurt's power right now to teleport.

"Jason, we're practicing here."

Taryn tried to get his attention, but he didn't hear it, focused on other things.

Kitty walked over, and pulled at his shirt, gaining his attention.

"What Kitty?"

He didn't mean it in a negative way, he was just a hundred miles apart.

"Practice, remember?"

He sighed even louder at his reality, and then paid attention the best that he could.

"Oh right, we're singing, okay?"

"But before we do…" Taryn looked towards Jean. "Jean, don't you think that there would be something between Frenchie and Danny?" Kitty frowned. "I mean, I think it would spice up the relationships, and then maybe Frenchie, and Danny could be the ones who get together. That would be a twist on the story, right?"

Kitty truly didn't know if Taryn loved pissing off herself, or she truly didn't know how much damage she could cause with her words.

Jean herself wasn't so sure about that idea.

"Well, it would be different…" Jason and Kitty both gave her glares. "…but, we'd have to stick to the main material on that matter, I think. Yes, that would be for the best. Sorry Taryn, but that's how it is, but Frenchie has a great part in the story."

Taryn grumbled and felt disdain for everything that was going on, especially how Kitty and Jason will have to kiss as well. However, even then, Kitty didn't look the best either, she didn't know how she was going to do this kissing scene.

"So, are we going to start then?"

Jason tapped his foot on the ground as Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, come on girl. We've gotta go Jean, we haven't got everything like time going on."

Jean looked between the two impatient boys, then allowed it to happen.

"Okay then. Summer Nights, Jason and Kitty, this is your song, mostly. We've gotta make sure the keys are met. Jason, you're gonna have to sing now, no more trying to get out of it either, you know with how you've been trying to get out of it."

"Well, I've only been trying to get out of it because I don't like singing in public."

"Awww, don't worry Jason, I'm sure you're great at singing."

Taryn didn't know if he was or not, but it would be interesting if he could sing. They didn't really know if he could. The only time that they actually ever heard him sing was once on the plane, and that was because he didn't even realize he was doing it out loud.

"Fine, let's get it over with then."

Jean went over to the computer, and put the backing track on so they could hear the music as they sung.

Kitty and Jason looked at one another, before nodding, Jason taking the lead.

"Summer loving, have me a blast~"

Kitty blinked at the soft, elegant yet surprisingly well pitched tone of his voice. Even the others looked on with a shocked look. With just a few words alone, it was quite well done, the sound wasn't bad either. The ones that knew of his mutant powers wondered if there was an animal out there that could sing so well, or had naturally beautiful voices, as his voice sounded quite good.

"S-Summer loving, happened so fast~"

Kitty did her own best as well, and she was pretty good. She had a good pitch, and range, though she did stutter because of the fact that everything she was witnessing, which was Jason and how well he sung.

"I met a girl, crazy for me~"

"I-I met a boy, cute as can be~"

They sung together, and the voices, while not perfect, did mesh well together. Jean took notes on what could be improved, and what didn't need any improvement at all. Besides a few nit-picks, she didn't have anything negative to say about it.

Taryn however didn't like how they were sitting so close, and how they seemed to be so natural together. It was like a kick in the teeth, watching, and waiting for whatever they had to watch and wait for.

When they finished, they bowed their heads, as Kurt clapped his hands together.

"Bravo! That's well done there! Yahoo!"

Taryn looked on as Jason smiled weakly, as Kitty had a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, he's right, that's great, Kitty, Jason. You've brought out different and interesting tones here. I'm no expert, but it sounded, different, yet more, modern as well. It blended the feelings that modern times hit the back of the past as well. I'm very pleased with the results." Jean's praise then turned to Kurt, and Taryn. "Now, we've got to work together here, and finish your scenes too. Taryn, the scene with Frenchie having that…daydream I think, that's one of the parts we'll have to work on, because of the raw emotion that was deep within her."

"Yes, I think that because of the fact that she was going through feelings, it would be hard to invoke."

Jean understood.

"Don't worry, we'll continue working together, and we'll get it eventually."

And it went on like that.

Jean had them act different ways. Though it was supposed to be Jason doing it, he wasn't bothered that Jean wanted to take the reins. As long as he acted, he was sure that he was going to be able to pass whatever test the adults wanted him to do.

He was hanging out with the gang, he was talking with more people than he should do, and he was also sure that no one could say that he wasn't participating, as he truly was, he was singing, and even dancing on occasion.

However, it then came to the scene that Kitty was loving yet dreading at the same time, and that was the kiss scene between main characters, and this time, it was Kitty, and Jason that was supposed to do it.

While he looked okay with it, Kitty was a flustered mess.

Her face was burning, her palms felt sweaty, and her forehead felt like it was on fire. The thoughts dancing around her mind were quite powerful. Her eyes traced the outline of Jason's lips, and his features around them. A land of blonde came into her eyes, and the sea of blue from his eyes swept her away.

"Kitty, something wrong?" Jean asked again. "We…the kissing scene is coming up. Would you prefer that we leave you guys alone for the…first time?"

"Yes, that's a great idea! Out, out, and out!"

Kitty shoved them out of the door, Taryn's protests not reaching her ears, leaving Jason and Kitty alone with one another. The room felt hot immediately, and now knowing that they were alone, the situation felt more, hot, intense, and like fire could be demolished under everything.

"Kitty, you know…"

Jason tried to speak, but Kitty walked over to him, nervously laying her hands on his shoulders, and practically straddled him. He could feel how nervous she was through the way that her hands shook, and how her heart beated, he could even hear her heart thanks to tapping into a creature with great hearing.

"Jason…this kiss thing is…it's really going to be intense you know?"

"I know, but it is only for a play."

Jason tried to play it cool…

But for once, he did feel, slightly apprehensive about it all.

Though a kiss was a kiss, and he didn't think it would matter at that much.

But now thinking about it, kissing Kitty…

He didn't know why, but the thought of kissing Kitty was a little, different to what he thought that he would be.

"E-Even then, we'd still be kissing for the first time for a play…w-would that be okay with you…? I mean, I don't know about you, but I always imagined my first kiss to be something that was just brought out in pure…love, you know what I mean? Like, we'd be able to have fun, and just enjoy one another's…lips."

He could see how she was struggling with the idea, so he tried to make it easier for her.

"Kitty, do you not want to kiss me?"

"No!" Kitty spoke up louder than necessary. "I-I mean…no, I do…I really…really do, but this way is…honestly, I thought it would be more…emotional, you know…? The thought of doing it for a play would be…"

"We don't have to kiss."

Kitty stared at him, unsure of what he meant.

"But, it's in the script…"

"If it was anyone else, I would've written it out of the script anyway." Kitty was bombarded by the new information. "I just thought you might've liked to kiss me. But, if it is too much for you right now, then I understand. I'm the writer of this damn thing, I can just write it so I kiss you on the cheek or something."

"Ooh Jason…"

Kitty rested her head against his chest, so glad that he understood how it could be hard for her to go through with it.

"It's fine, don't worry. Though, I'll say that I'd rather kiss you than anyone else."

Kitty immediately thrusted her head up from his chest, staring right into his eyes.

"Y-You would?"

"Yeah, I like you more than any other girl that I know anyway. More than Jean, Taryn, and such. Kissing, doesn't cross my mind all that often. In fact, relationships aren't something that I even think about, well that was until I met you."

Kitty's eyes fluttered, unconsciously moving her head towards his head. Her lips slowly pursed, like she was going to take the plunge.

"Jason, y-you mean…I mean, if I…say that we could…maybe we could do…something together…something like…we could go out together…and erm…dating is…Jason, I mean, if I ever asked you…"

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Yes…the like, relationship thing you said…you only thought about it like…when I came around? Even with Jean around…"

"Jean's not my type. Neither is Taryn. Or any girl at school."

"Oh, then your type is…"

Kitty only realized that now, she was right in his face. She could feel his breath hitting her, and hers doing the same. Her body pushed against his, and vice versa. It felt like they were really close. Jason held a hand to her face, and stroked it gently, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes that fell down when she bent over towards him.

"Kitty, my type of girl is…I like someone that is themselves, not afraid to hide who they are. I like the idea of someone being so, vibrant, so full of life, and energy that I can't muster. If the girl I wanted was like me, then it would be, very dull. And I don't really like people that just like people for superficial reasons. I'd prefer people that like me for me, that take the time to actually get to know me, and kinda see that, I'm not such a bad person after all, unlike pretty much Jean, Taryn, and other girls do."

"Jason, I really…you know, others might not see you as a kind person…but I know you are…I mean, you wouldn't like always care about my and the others well being if you didn't care…Scott doesn't understand. He only sees you for what you appear to be…he doesn't understand how sweet, and loving of a guy you really can like be."

"Well, that's nice. But Scott chooses to see what he wants to see, and if everyone doesn't come around to his way of thinking, or fall into his line, then he's going to be shady with you. Not that I'm much better either, I do antagonize the guy. But that's because of what he did on our first meeting. The idiot, he really made me feel awful when we first met…"

"Why? What did he say, or do?"

Jason licks his lips, unknowingly enticing Kitty even more.

"He knows what he did. I was…going through a real difficult time after everything that happened, after everything I lost, and he said things…that weren't that nice, because I didn't want to talk with him…or anyone at that point, I just wanted to be left alone and I told him as much. I just told him to leave me alone. Just because I didn't talk with him, he started being, kinda douche like towards me, so I did it back, and ever since, we've been like that. Though Jean wasn't as bad as Scott, they always did talk about me behind my back when I first came here, even to this day when we have disagreements, they speak about me behind my back and call me names, I just didn't really care though after a while. It...hurt when I first came here, to hear people call me names, but I just stopped caring after a while."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you would be like that with Scott, and Jean even saying things too, that surprises me. It does sound like you've had a hard time."

"Well, that's life Kitty. Can't cry over spilt milk. Either way, don't worry about the kissing scene, I'll write it out…" Suddenly, without warning, Kitty leaned closer, and went for his lips. "Kitty, what are you doing…"

"Shhh, don't worry Jason I just need to see…"

Kitty thought that maybe now, would be a good way to see if they were…

If she could do something like that. If she could only see if she and he could actually do something and experience a small kiss. A kiss between the two of them, was something that Jason and Kitty could admit that they might actually want.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

But it didn't happen.

As they were going too, the sound of an alarm rang out, startling the pair of them.

"Someone's broken in. Come on, we need to go."

Kitty hopped off Jason's lap, and together, they rushed out of the door.

* * *

Getting outside with the other X-Men, Storm, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Jason himself, he wondered where Taryn was, but Jean looked like she had taken care of it, so he didn't have to worry about her now.

Looking forward he saw Scott, Evan, and Wolverine ready to fight.

The man that they confronted was a man that had claws, and wild long hair. He had a beast like appearance. Jason knew who that was though, and it was Sabretooth, Wolverine's old nemesis, Jason gritting his teeth.

"Hah! Hah!"

Wolverine came left and right with his claws, but Sabretooth used his forearms to block the strikes of Wolverine. Getting sliced up, wasn't apart of the mans agenda, and how this happened, Jason didn't know, but Evan looked guilty.

"He's mine!"

Said Logan, but Sabretooth got past him and charged for the others in the group.

"Geez, don't just stand around!"

Because the teens were taken by surprise, they didn't even react properly until Jason lunged forward, and with the strength of a kangaroo, pushed off from the ground, and used that incredible leg strength, smashing his feet into the mans chest, and forced him away as he growled out.

"Damn pest!"

Sabretooth went to confront Jason again, as he growled like a lion. Sabretooth responded with the same growl, as Wolverine jumped onto Sabretooth's back, his legs around the mans neck, and did a backflip, bringing Sabretooth upwards, and then with a flick of his legs, launched the man away, his back hitting a tree.

"Brit, keep the kids safe while I deal with this."

Wolverine ordered, as Jason nodded.

"Sure, but don't you want to have some help?"

"No, he's mine!"

Logan was going to charge again, but Storm couldn't have it happening.

"No! This is not the place for your private war!"

Storm, true to her name, kicked up a storm. Winds violently wrapped around Sabretooth, the beastman looking like he was going through something terrible. Storm clouds gathered in the sky, and sparks of lightning surrounded the clouds.

With a wave of Storm's hands, she sent a lightning bolt right at the man, causing Sabretooth to cry out in pain, and was pushed backwards several steps, Wolverine looking pissed off, as this was supposed to be his fight.

However, the beastman didn't stop, and came right back towards Logan. But the winds from Storm made it hard for him to move forward. Even then, he tried his best to move forward once again, coming closer, and closer to the Wolverine.

Scott however walked forward, and held a hand to his visor, turning it so it would be a good output. Using a nod of his head, Scott sent out a beam of energy from his eyes, knocking Sabretooth backwards once again.

"S-Stop it already! I'm fighting him!"

Sabretooth didn't even stop with that either. He still tried to go forward on his own, though found it difficult. Jason looked around saw a bench. Jean saw the same thing, and she picked it up with her telekinesis, as he did with another one using super strength.

Together, they launched two stone benches at the target, smashing it into his chest. Double the pain, and double the trouble, knocking him down onto the ground, the man groaning out dangerously, hatefully, and in slight pain as well.

But it didn't stop him, he couldn't stop, and continued walking forward once getting off the ground. Storm and Scott now decided to team up, sending out a mixture of his energy beams, and Storm's lightning to keep the beastman at bay.

Eventually, he couldn't keep it up, and stopped his advances. He could see quite clearly that he was outmatched here. There were too many to fight, even if he only wanted to fight Logan, he still couldn't fight the rest of them.

"This isn't over, Logan!"

Using what brains he had, he rushed away from the area as fast as he could.

Jason looked on as the anger burned deeply into the skull that he had, and then he rushed forward.

"Wolverine, no!"

Though Storm tried to stop him, Logan persisted, and rushed away anyway, leaving Jason and the others stood behind. Jason would've gone, but he knew Logan wouldn't want him to become involved, and respected that, until his life was in danger, then Jason would become involved.

"How did this happen?"

Jean looked to the others, wanting to know how he came here in the first place.

"It was…me, I…he found out where we was because of me…"

Evan looked down at the camera he held in his hand, and then walked into the mansion. Jason and the others just looked on, and then Jason just rolled his eyes, and walked out of the area, going back into the mansion.

* * *

Later on, Wolverine stood before Charles, within the room of Cerebro, with Evan listening in. Charles didn't know that he was listening in, as Wolverine spoke with Charles, about how he wasn't able to get him, and stop him either.

"He'll be back, you know."

"Well, he won't come here again. He knows the automated defences will detect him."

Charles was sure of it, but Wolverine saw it another way, and didn't like what he was about to say, but he had to say it anyway.

"That's the problem. He'll want to get me away from here, get me alone. And to do that, he's gonna need…"

"A hostage?"

Charles gasped, worried for the students. And Logan just had to confirm it in one.

"Got it in one."

"This means all the students are in danger."

From behind a wall, Evan looked down at the ground, knowing that this was his own fault. But he didn't know what he was supposed to do. If he could, he would do whatever he needed to do, but as it was, it was difficult.

"Yeah, and I gotta do something about it."

Evan heard Wolverine say that seriously, and he knew if he stayed there any longer, then he was going to be caught. So, he walked out of the room, and down the hall, so he could get a fair distance away.

Once he was far enough, Evan leaned against the wall, and looked at the camera in his hand once again.

"You see the trouble you caused? If only there was some way of fixing this, this mess."

Evan didn't know what to do, he didn't even see a good way out of this. He wanted to make up for the mistakes that he had done, but he didn't know how he was supposed to go about it, even though he truly did want to make things right.

However, his chance soon came when Kitty and Rogue came down the hall, arguing, and a plan hatched in his mind.

"I've gotta practice for the audition, and you're hogging the soundtrack."

"Hey, I downloaded it! Get your own! Remember, this is the last song, I gotta remember all the words."

"Ooh yeah, because you gotta kiss Jason~"

Kitty didn't like Rogue's attitude right now, and just glared on like she was going to kill if she had half the chance.

"For your information, Jason and I are waiting for the best time to kiss, and not for some stupid play either."

Rogue made a face like she had eaten a bitter bug.

"How gross."

"It's not like gross!" Kitty argued. "It's really romantic actually! We basically had a moment, and it was like ruined thanks to that wild beast guy! W-We were talking, and it was very deep, until stupid beast guy came and it got all messed up…"

"Still, I've gotta learn the song, and dance too. I'm not making a mess of this!"

"Since when did you like care!?"

"Since I got the part! That's when!"

Evan didn't know if this was a fight for a soundtrack, or a fight for something else, like superiority, but it was quite obvious that something was going down, and that something wasn't going to go away because they truly wanted to claw one another's throats out.

"Ladies, ladies, maybe we can all help each other out here."

Evan stopped walking towards them when they snapped their heads towards him.

""What do you want!?""

"Look, you two think you can stop arguing long enough to help me do something important?"

Kitty and Rogue looked at one another, perplexed on what they were supposed to do.

"Like what?"

Rogue demanded an answer, truly not in the mood right now.

"I'll explain on the way." Evan took Kitty by the shoulder, and lead her away with Rogue following. "But just to warn you first, we might have to do a bit of improvising."

Rogue and Kitty followed after Evan, walking down the stairs, and got onto a bike outside.

Jason happened to be looking out of the window at the same time, bored with everything, glad that Taryn had been taken home now thanks to the Professor calling her parents, and they took her off. As he was deep in thought about something, he noticed Kitty and Rogue riding off out of the mansion together with a tailing Evan.

"Idiots."

Slapping himself in the head, he opened his window, and jumped out of the window, and used his flight powers to fly overhead, just to make sure that nothing happened to them, even if he seemed uncaring, he did care about what happened to them.

* * *

He followed them into the woods, and landed when they stopped as well. Kitty and Rogue stood near one another, as Evan brought out what appeared to be a computer, and set it up, while Jason looked on, making sure nothing bad was going to happen.

Then, the final song of Grease came on, and he saw Kitty slowly dancing around. His eyes watched her hypnotically, watching her shake her body around. Oddly, or maybe not, he found it very, enjoyable to see her move around.

Rogue on the other hand stood awkwardly around. She was moving around a little bit,

"Come on, Rogue. Get with the program. Shake that thing!"

Rogue stopped dancing, or what she called dancing,

"Hey, she's got her moves. I've got mine."

Rogue didn't want to copy Kitty, but she didn't want to be left behind in the dust either.

"Yeah, girl." Kitty expressed as she danced around, showing a bright and cheerful disposition. "You gotta go with it. You're like a walking zombie or something."

Rogue still wasn't sure, and just stood awkwardly, moving her arms in a very awkward manner.

"Hey, listen, Rogue, how about you shed them gloves and give K-girl a tiny tap."

Jason turned his eyebrows upwards.

"… _That could totally be taken out of context…Rogue tapping Kitty huh…if I was more juvenile then I'd say it sounds a little lesbian…no, it sounds a lot lesbian, especially coming from Evan asking that…I'm sure he just wants to see them dance, little pervert._ "

"What?"

"No way!"

Both girls were against it, folding their arms dangerously, and held eyes that weren't the prettiest eyes that could be shown. Actually, they looked quite dangerous right now.

"Listen to me. Just enough to rip Kitty's moves."

Rogue…thought that it wouldn't be such a bad idea, and looked towards Kitty. Jason just rolled his eyes and felt stupid from just following them like this. For now, he didn't smell anything that was around to be dangerous, and felt like just going.

"It might work. Just concentrate on them."

Rogue slid off her glove, and held up her finger.

Kitty grimaced at the idea of doing it, but held up her finger anyway.

"Okay. But you better not like lay me out."

Slowly, their fingers moved closer, and closer. Agonizingly slow in fact, until they finally did it, and managed to brush fingers. Immediately, both of their bodies shook, and they released groans of slight pain, from Kitty, and disgust from Rogue.

When breaking apart, the pair of them shook their heads, and their bodies followed up too.

"And that was, like, pretty icksome." Realizing how she sounded, Rogue felt like she was going to die. "Am I talking like her?"

"Okay. Let's get on with it. Action!"

Then, Rogue and Kitty got to dancing that Jason could only describe as, arousing.

He didn't expect it from Kitty and Rogue, but they were dancing around like he had seen on a show before, a show that he actually liked. So, seeing Kitty and Rogue do it now, like two of his favourite characters, actually made it seem like it was going to be fun.

When they joined hands, and danced once again, Jason unexpectedly stepped on a twig, giving away his location.

"Got you!"

Spyke launched a spike towards Jason, thinking he was Sabretooth. However, just before it could touch him, Jason caught the spike, and crushed it with his strength, Evan's eyes turning to sorrow, and fear at the same time.

"J-Jason, w-what are you-"

"Doing here?" Kitty nodded, feeling embarrassed from him seeing her dance. "Well, I was watching Buffy, you, and Faith, which is Rogue, dance around." Kitty and Rogue looked at one another confused. "It took me a few moments to remember, but now I do, you're the one what it reminded me of, Buffy and Faith's sexy dance during Season Three, one of my fav seasons actually."

"Are we busted man?"

Evan looked frightful, as Jason nodded.

"Oh yeah, you surely are. I could only guess why you came out here, and not stayed at the mansion. Was it to maybe, lure out Sabretooth or something?"

"W-Well, you see…"

Evan tried to explain, but Jason sighed deeply.

"No, Evan, you can't fight Sabretooth, he's Wolverine's rival, and he's strong. Stronger than certainly you, and it would be hard for me to fight him too. What do you think you're doing endangering Kitty like that…and Rogue too."

"Why am I the afterthought?"

Rogue brought up, feeling slightly jaded there. But Jason rolled his eyes, as Kitty's lips curled upwards.

"I meant to say it around the same time, nothing major to worry about. But, with a freaking head case in the area, and you all decide to go out and, what exactly? Play bait with him? Don't you even realize how dangerous that is?"

As he said that, Jason smelt through the trees that Sabretooth was coming to their location, so he turned around and brought up the batons he uses when he needs to fight.

Evan and the others looked confused as Jason sighed.

"Never mind, seems like we've got to fight. You, get your wish Evan."

As soon as he said that, Sabretooth came out of the woods, and charged for Evan, but before he could get him, Jason intervened, and slammed the batons together to create a staff, spinning it around expertly, then slammed it into the beastman's face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Damn you kid!" Sabretooth looked towards Jason, then furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't you that kid from-"

"Look, Sabretooth, either give up, or get lost, because you're not going to be walking away from either otherwise, get what I'm saying?"

"Then I choose to beat you!"

He lunged for Jason and swiped his claws. Using the speed of a cheetah, he dodged out of the way, swinging his weapon at the same time. Sabretooth reacted and went to grab the staff away from Jason, but before he could, Jason changed his power to electricity from the electric eel, running it through the staff.

"Be shocked."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

A high voltage went through Sabretooth from Jason's power, causing the beast man to become jittery. Sparks of electric came off his body, and he looked dazzled at the same time as frazzled, Jason didn't stop though.

"Try this!"

Summoning the strength of an elephant, he ran it through the staff he wore, and swung heartily. Sabretooth couldn't react in time, and suffered a hard blow to the face, bringing up his body, and slammed it against a tree, breaking the tree in half with his strength, and through another tree as well.

"D-Damn dude! You're a serious fighter!"

Evan cheered as did the girls, seeing Jason protecting them.

"Go then, while I deal with this."

Evan however didn't heed Jason's warning's, as Sabretooth, on wobbly legs, and a headache from Jason's attack, stood up, slowly walking towards them. But, Evan sniggered at Sabretooth, and walked forward at the same time too.

"Nah man, let's take him out together-"

"You're mine!"

Sabretooth took advantage of Evan's playfulness, and his naïve nature, grasping him by the shirt, and lifted him over the head.

"No!"

Using the speed of a cheetah, he rushed forward, and swung at Sabretooth as hard as he could in his fast form. But because of his lack of strength like this, or rather it wasn't as good as the strength the man had, he couldn't stop the man holding Evan, and had his staff grabbed.

"What happened to that strength little man?"

Jason growled like a lion, and ditched the staff, as Evan grew spikes out of his body, piercing Sabretooth's hands. So, as Jason tackled the man to the ground, Sabretooth threw him at the glove removing Rogue, knocking them both out of the fight.

"You wanna rubble with me!?"

"Let's go then boy!"

What happened next could only be described as a fight between animals, as Jason with his sharp fingernails and Sabretooth having the same, kept swiping at one another again and again, slashing at one another, and landing cuts on the others body.

"Jason!"

Kitty called, only for Jason to snap his neck towards her, giving her a fright at how, scary he looked right now.

"Go and get the others!"

He ordered, as Sabretooth kicked Jason in the torso, and backwards. Jason spun in the air, and landed on the ground, only for Sabretooth to be right there, charging at the boy, and pinned him to the tree.

"Where's your power now boy!?"

Sabretooth thought that it would be funny if he taunted Jason, and Kitty looked on, not sure what she was supposed to do. But she didn't have to worry as Jason brought his head back, summoned strength from a rhino for charging power, then slammed his forehead against Sabretooth's, knocking the man backwards.

Jason wasn't done, and charged for the man, using the same power as before, slammed his shoulder into the mans torso, and sent him towards the ground heavily. Jason panted slightly from doing that so quickly, but he couldn't stop, Sabretooth getting right back up.

"Aah, don't worry boy, I'll make it quick!"

He jumped for Jason who was going to fight him right there and then.

But Kitty surprisingly jumped, and grabbed Sabretooth by the foot, dragging him down into the ground as her body fell through as well, Jason gasping when seeing Kitty doing something so dangerous.

"Kitty! W-What are you doing?"

Kitty came out of the ground as Sabretooth tried to get out of the ground, clawing it desperately.

"Sorry, I couldn't let him get you."

Jason thought that was sweet, yet he was still worried for her all the same.

He rushed over to Sabretooth and the man didn't see him as Jason tapped into the electric powers of an electric eel.

"Sorry Sabretooth, time for a time out!"

Before Sabretooth could fight back, Jason grabbed either side of the mans head, and ran as much electric he could through him without killing him. Jason knew that he wouldn't be able to kill Sabretooth, but he wasn't about to let the man escape either.

At that moment, as Jason was shocking Sabretooth Logan came and was about to do something, but saw that Jason had it, and hung back. He watched what was going on, what was unfurling right before his eyes.

Because of the amount of electricity sent into him, Sabretooth couldn't keep awake, and fell unconscious, Jason letting go, and sat on the ground panting heavily.

"Jason, you're okay!"

Kitty hugged Jason from the side as Rogue, and Evan snapped back into reality.

He hugged her back, and then patted her head.

"Nice." Logan spoke up, shocking even Jason as he was too tired to search his surrounding's. "The finishing touch." Logan looked towards Evan. "You planned this, didn't you, porcupine? I don't see the Brit doing this, he isn't that stupid."

"Oh, thanks."

Jason didn't know if he should be offended or not, but chose to remain calm and collected.

"A little bit, yeah."

Evan had a sheepish look to his face, Logan though didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"Well, don't do it again! You could've all been killed." Evan and Kitty looked on with the cutest expression as they could, but it didn't work on Logan. "And don't give me them puppy-dog eyes, half-pint. You're grounded. And so are the rest of you!"

"Why am I grounded? I didn't even do this for my own enjoyment."

"Well, it's because you're British."

"That's not a reason!"

"It is to me Brit."

Logan gave a hearty chuckle, not all that serious about grounding Jason, aware that he wasn't stupid enough to confront Sabretooth so quickly, and knew he wouldn't do it without permission anyway.

"For how long are we grounded man?"

"I don't know porcupine. Until at least the play is over with." Jason felt his heart dying at that moment, Logan digging Sabretooth out of the ground and slung him over his shoulder. "Now let's go."

Logan began walking off, as Kitty and the others followed after him.

"What are you gonna do with Sabretooth now?"

Kitty asked, but Logan didn't answer, so Evan brought it up next.

"Yeah. Scott said you two have been duking it out for years."

"He and I got unfinished business."

This time he did answer, but it was a very vague answer at best.

"So, what's gonna happen to him?"

Kitty pressed on, Logan's smirk growing.

"Oh, he'll get a little cooling-off period."

Logan smirked as he answered Rogue's inquiry. Only Jason could understand what he was truly talking about right now.

* * *

A few days later, and the production was well underway. Jean, who sat next to Charles, with Evan and Storm looking on with Wolverine, watched as the group of teens from the X-Men and the others as well, began their final song, seeing various cast members dancing around the stage, even Duncan was with Scott, the pair surprisingly having a good time.

[We go together~ Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong~ Remembered forever~ As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom~ Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop~ That's the way it should be~]

Everyone in the audience was singing along…well, besides Logan that was, and Evan. It wasn't their type of scenes. But the rest, even Charles, and Ororo were getting into it, Jean herself looked very proud of what she had created.

"I must say Jean, you and Jason have really imagined quite a wonderful play."

Charles praised Jean and Jason even though he wasn't there, the girl smiling gently.

"Well, I'm just glad that we were able to do it. I wasn't sure at first, but watching the end result, it really has been wonderful time spent. Though, if Jason had his way, the terminator would've come in and massacred the entire cast, starting with Taryn or Scott or Taryn and Scott, with him and Kitty surviving, and then Jason would of shot his head off with a rocket launcher."

"Haha, that would've been fun to see."

Logan got a look from Storm, the man huffing and continued watching, a fat smile on his lips.

"But still, I am surprised that it came together so well."

Ororo didn't want to sound so shocked, but she was, and loved seeing everything before her.

"It was a lot of hard work, sweat, and some crying from Taryn, Scott, Duncan, and others, but it came through quite well. What I am surprised about was the fact that Jason actually saw it through to the end. I thought he wouldn't of done that."

Charles actually thought the same.

He wanted to believe in Jason and what he could do, but a part of him does have to admit that he could've seen Jason just say that he didn't want to do it, and walk away. But no, he stuck to it in the end, and is doing quite well.

"Well, everyone can be full of surprises."

Charles revealed with a proud smile like a Father held for his own child.

Of course he always felt like that for all of the children at the institute, but with Jason it was more…it was more rare to see him like this, and now seeing that he was like this, it was a treat to the eyes.

As the song was wrapping up, Jean rushed off to the stage, and saw the people getting into a line. Scott, Rogue, Duncan, Taryn, Kurt, and others from the school, with Jason and Kitty in the middle. Jean got between Scott, and Duncan, and together, with a final bow of their heads, they finally finished off the play, Jason was immensely happy.

From the backstage, Mystique in her principal disguise, watched on, and looked at Jason with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Yup, so that's the end of the chapter! So, Jason was forced to do Grease, and somewhat admit that he does hold something for Kitty, and does contemplate relationships, only because of her being in his life. Next chapter, is going to be a very Jason centric chapter, and goes more into his backstory as well. It won't be based off episode nine, that'll come after the two parter focusing on Jason's past.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; It was, wasn't it? This, and next chapter, are gonna be quite, sweet for their development of the relationship as well as explaining Jason's motivations as well for what he does, and why he does what he does. Those two...well, you might see more of that when Jason gets together with Kitty. I know, but don't worry, I can confirm that it is going to be happening, really soon. Yeah, I liked it when I was younger, and watched a school play of it, kinda based it off that. Yup, we are gonna learn much about Jason from now on. Yeah, we'll learn more about that as well, right now for the phone girl bit. Mystique shall come soon.**

 **Ryanwan; Aah, thank you very much! Glad you liked it! Hehe, that's just so Jason huh.**

 **TryonPlays; Uuu, don't hate me, their kiss will be, very satisfying I'd say, and you won't have to wait much longer.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, it really is~**

 **Cloud4012; They will be coming a couple eventually, and I think the way they will is quite sweet.**

 **pyrojack25; Could be~ Indeed yeah~ Depends were you read, I've read he's pansexual and omnisexual, so I guess whichever, either way, he goes for anything that walks, and talks, is of age, and that's it really. Hehe, I suppose so, but as long as it makes you happy, it shouldn't really bother anyone really. Hehe, they shall be getting on with it rather soon.**

 **tyson113; Thanks very much! Yeah, bringing memories back is good, I remember when I've read certain things, and it brings back memories for me, good ones at that, it always makes me happy, so I hope I did the same for you. Jatty, shall be coming very soon, there's quite a few hints, more than that, in this chapter on where Jason actually stands when it comes to his feelings for Kitty. Aah, Deadpool, he'll come in, eventually, it is going to be fun to do~ And thank you!**

 **Ragna; That looks like a pretty cool idea! I have read, a few comics of marvel and dc, but I am nowhere an expert so no worries. Yeah, that does sound good, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Anime PJ; I know, a guy like him who avoids human contact, forced to actually have it. Aah, I am glad you liked it, there's gonna be quite a moment this chapter. Ooh, you never know, those two shall be getting some development rather soon, once a certain event happens this chapter, and next as well. And true, it would. Yeah, this, and next chapter, delve quite a bit, but not all, into Jason's backstory, and explains why he is the way he is, and why he does what he does, and what truly does motivate him as a character.**

 **Guest 1; Heck, maybe she will in the future.**

 **InsightfullyDepressed; Well...ya kinda took my answer away there, it's exactly as you said, he did it to appease Charles. Of course, if it wasn't for Charles, he wouldn't of done it, and just tossed it to the side, but he owes...much to Charles, some of which is gonna be explored pretty soon actually, and has been mentioned before. Well, you might get your wish there, for the tense dialogue anyway.**

 **Sparky548; Thanks very much, glad that you like them!**

 **Guest 2; I haven't watched it to be honest, maybe I will in the future. And that does sound cool, though I don't know who Nanako is.**

 **Guest 3; That sounds like an interesting premise, I could see myself doing that in the future. I'd have to fully catch up on that series though, before I began doing a fanfiction for it.**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, time to begin the chapter!**

* * *

 **Time to make a choice**

This tale starts, not in Bayville, no.

It doesn't even start in American.

It starts across the pond, somewhere else entirely.

The place that were the tale starts is in England, in a small house. The house itself wasn't spectacular or anything, but it wasn't bad either. It was common around the place they were in, and the place they happened to be was far from the city, but not far enough that you couldn't walk there in less than an hour.

Actually, it looked to be like farm house, and inside, there was a young girl, around the age of 14 years old, sat down. Her eyes were like that of a certain blondes across the pond, and the shape of her eyes were down in a peculiarly sad manner, even when she was happy. Her long blonde hair reached down to the middle of her back, and she wore a school girls uniform, getting ready for school. On her face, there was a scar that ran from her left ear, towards her cheek. Most might wonder how she got it, or the way that it looked, but there was someone that never judged, and loved like he loved her.

Because it was early, this girls grandparents weren't around. One was on the farm itself, and the other was off in town. The girl had to get ready for school, or rather, she was already ready for school, and she just held a smile on her face.

"Really, that's cool Jason! I'm glad that you managed to actually do the singing and dancing. I know how much you dislike it."

[Yeah…it was a trial alright. But, besides that, it wasn't so bad. Anyway, how are you getting along in school?]

The boy, Jason on the other side of the phone, couldn't help but have a proud sound to his voice. Though she couldn't see him, she could only imagine that his face held a wide and beautiful smile. Even if odd to call a males smile beautiful, she always thought that it was beautiful.

"School? Not bad. Though there's that annoying girl I told you about. I mean like, geez, I'd wish that she wouldn't stare at me constantly."

[Well, just ignore it Jess. Don't allow her to bother you.]

"But still…it really hurts when people call me scar face."

The girls brows turned downwards into a saddened state.

Because of the scar on her face, and the fact that she was a young girl, of course she felt self conscious about the scar. No matter what anyone said, good or bad, she always felt sad that she had it there, naked for the world to see.

[Well, I happen to think scar face is very cool, and there's nothing wrong with a scar on your face. It just means you're very cute, and adorable. And unique too. I'm kinda jealous of your scar actually. I wish I had one.]

She knew he was trying to make her feel better and it did work.

No matter how depressed, low that she got. She could count on Jason to make her life better, no matter what.

"Oh Jason…you're very kind. I wish…no, never mind." Jess couldn't say what she really thought, she didn't want to make either of them feel sad. "But wow, it must be quite early over there, huh."

[Yeah, it's something like 4 or 5 or something, I don't know. I didn't bother checking. But, since you called so early, is everything alright? Has something happened?]

The girl smiled to herself as she looked down towards the locket that hung from her neck. Opening it, she saw a picture of her, and Jason, only younger, quite a bit younger actually.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice, and all. I haven't been able to speak for a few days."

[My voice, really? I always detested my voice.]

"Don't be silly, it's lovely. And I'm glad I got to hear and see you since and dance. And aww, that girl that was playing Sandy, was that this Kitty huh?"

[…It was Kitty yeah. That's her alright. Isn't she kind of cute?]

Jess couldn't help but smile.

It was the first time that she had heard Jason being genuinely happy in a long time. She just wished that it lasted forever. She always liked it when he was happy, and vice versa. They just held a close relationship, even if they were far apart.

"Yeah, she was pretty adorable~ So, are you going to ask her out then?"

[Nah, I don't think so.]

He denied it right away, for personal reasons that he didn't want to really reveal to anyone, not even the young girl.

Jess' eyebrows turned upwards in confusion.

"Whys that? You like her, don't you?"

[Well, yeah I do, but I don't want her to get caught up with me. She's better far away from me. And besides, she's adorable, she could have anyone that she wants. I'm sure that she'd find someone better than someone like me.]

"Oh Jason, don't say such things. I'm sure she'd love to be with you, and you her."

[How do you know? You've never met her.]

He did find it a little funny that she was trying to set him up with someone that she hadn't ever met before.

"I don't need to meet her. I just know the kindness of you~ I am sure that she'd love to be with you~ Just give it a chance, okay? I am sure that it might be very surprisingly cool for you and her to get together, you know?"

[Heh, I don't know about that. I'm more of a loner, as I've heard Scott, Jean and others call me before. Heck, I was called a Vampire the other week by him, and then a child of darkness, and other things like that.]

Jess' face turned to a frown, and then shook her head.

"Oh that Scott, I'm gonna have to have words with him."

She was half serious.

Though she hadn't met Scott himself, she did feel like she painted a good, or bad, picture in her head on what he was like. Her imaginations were so wild that she knew that there was something about him that couldn't be described.

[Hehe, don't worry about Scott, I've got to deal with him sooner or later. Either way, don't worry about him Jess, leave him to me. But you, yourself. It is getting on in time, shouldn't you be going to school or something?]

She looked towards the clock in her room, and saw that there was not much time for school.

"I guess that I should be. Aah, okay then. Okay Jason, then I guess I've got to go. Goodbye, and I love you!"

[Love you too.]

The line then went dead, and she felt sad again.

When on the phone, she always felt good, but now, she just felt sad again. She wouldn't be able to see Jason that she admired before, and again, she was going to be feeling sad because of that. Even then, she still held hopes that one day, she'd be able to have fun.

Shaking her head, she put her phone in her skirt pocket, and grabbed her school bag.

Because she went to a school that required a uniform, she still had to wear it, unlike Jason who didn't wear a uniform. She didn't mind though, not all that much anyway and proceeded to go to the door.

Exiting her room, she went down the stairs to the exit, having to go and wait for the bus that came to take her to school. Her grandparents were busy of course, and she was too young to drive as well, so she'd have to take the bus.

"Aah! W-Who?"

When she opened the door, she came across someone that she didn't know, stood right at the door. Because his face was cloaked, she couldn't see who it was, despite being so close. She backed away towards the house, and her hand laid on the door to close it.

"There you are, Jess. Haha, that Xaiver surely did a good job hiding you away from me. But now that I've found you, your cute Jason shall come back to working for me…or, he knows what's going to happen, especially to you."

"No!"

She closed the door with all of her strength.

But the man forced the door right open, and grabbed something out of his pocket. What he took out was a cloth, and it had some strange liquid on it. Jess turned away from the door, and rushed into the house crying "HELP ME!" but she was grabbed from behind, the man trying to force a cloth around her mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

She felt her mouth being covered because of the cloth around her mouth, and she let out a cry.

She struggled with the man, but she couldn't get away from him. His strength, he was older, and even if he didn't work out, she still wasn't the strongest, and couldn't get out of the mans grasp, he couldn't do it.

Her struggling became less than what they were before, and soon, she slowly began losing the battle. Eventually, she couldn't fight back, and became limb in the mans arms, the rag that had on, she guessed some kind of knock out type of poison, prevented her from doing anything, knocking her unconscious.

As soon as she was knocked out, the girl was lifted in the mans arms, and he walked away from the area, holding her tightly. What happened to this girl, could only be described as a kidnapping in a very bad way.

* * *

"So, it seems like a bunch of us are going to the movies on Friday man?"

The one who said it first was Evan, as he, Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Rogue, and Scott sat in the dining room of the institute. Kitty couldn't help but notice that Scott hadn't called Jason around either. Even though they didn't get on, it seemed like he forgot, or purposely didn't invite him along. If she had to guess, then it would've been the second one that was the more likely answer.

"That's right." Scott said, looking at the others. "Anyone else game?"

He looked around at the others in the room. Looking for anyone to go with him. He didn't want to be alone on Friday, knowing that he didn't have anything else to do anyway, and he wanted to go and see a movie with his friends.

"Ooh me, I'll totally go! I might even see a cool chick there! As they always dig the fuzzy one~"

Kurt couldn't be happier to go out with his friends, as even this seemed to be the best. Just being with the others, always made him happy.

"Sure, I'll go, don't have anything better to do."

Rogue spoke with a slightly bored expression.

Though she usually wasn't one for such things, she thought that she might as well try and bond with her fellow X-Men, even if it was difficult for her to actually do something like that. But, she was trying her best.

"Then if the others are going, I'll go too man. Seems fun."

Evan shoved some food in his mouth after finishing his acceptance to head to the movies.

"Oh Scott, can I bring Duncan? That's kind of, a night I'd say that we'd spend together."

Scott didn't like the fact that Duncan was going to go, but he wanted Jean to go along anyway, so he'd put up with Duncan if it meant that Jean could go.

"I suppose so. As long as he doesn't say anything about my shades or anything."

Jean held a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sure that he wouldn't say anything."

Though she wasn't confident about that, she was going to try her best to make them get along.

"As long as he doesn't."

Jean smiled weakly.

"Then, you can't antagonize him either, you know Scott. You and he are just as bad as one another."

Scott didn't believe that was the case, but he was quite an antagonistic person, as case in evidence with Duncan, Jason. One, maybe the both could be blamed, but, two different people like Jason and Duncan, he didn't get along with, one had to question if Scott wasn't the one in fact that was causing these problems himself.

"I don't antagonize him, he's naturally…"

He didn't know how to finish that off without sounding offensive to Jean, and he didn't want to sound so offensive to Jean, that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"He's naturally…what Scott?"

She demanded roughly, Kurt, and Evan pulling away. Rogue, and Kitty just looked on as they could see a bitter battle was about to happen between the two of them, and that usually didn't end very well either.

"W-Well, nothing at all! He's just, someone alright! An-Anyway, let's just say that you and Duncan are coming together. Y-Yeah, that sounds good to me, I like the sound of that. and with that, myself, Jean, Duncan, Kurt, and Evan along with Rogue are coming. Now lastly, Kitty, are you coming?"

Kitty looked confused, as it was like Scott completely missed one person off the list.

"What about Jason?"

"What about him?"

Kitty didn't know if he was being rude, or anything. But, it did sound like he was purposely not saying anything. What they didn't realize was that just outside the door, Charles, and Jason happened to be about to enter the door for breakfast, when they heard the conversation going on, and decided to just listen in.

"I mean, aren't you like, going to invite him too?"

"No, why would I do that?"

Kitty looked incredulous towards Scott, she didn't believe that he was saying it. neither did Kurt, or Jean. Evan and Rogue decided to just stay out of it, but it was Kitty who was defending him verbally, as opposed to Jean, and Kurt who offered silent support.

"Well, ignoring the fact that it would be completely like, rude to invite everyone in the mansion barring one person, he's also an X-Man, isn't he?"

"Well, I just don't want him going, is all."

"Scott."

Jean berated, keeping her voice level.

"What?"

"Kitty's right, even if you don't like him, he still lives here, and the Professor would want him to come along too."

"We don't have to tell the Professor anything. It's not like we have to invite him or anything. Just because he is an X-Man, it doesn't mean that we have to invite him to everything that we do. Besides, he'd just bug me all night, and I don't want to be annoyed all night."

Kitty looked annoyed, and quite pissed off if she was telling the truth. She found it to be dumb reasons that he wasn't going to invite Jason because he annoyed him. most likely, he'd stay away from Scott anyway and just hang out with her, which she'd quite like.

"Scott…"

"What? You feel the same as well, right?"

"Even if I do, I don't want to divide the others as well."

"So you don't want him to come either Jean?"

Kitty sent an accusing look towards Jean.

Jean didn't answer, but her face told a thousand words, and Kitty knew the truth.

"I can't like believe you! Either of you! You know, the things he does for you two as well! Like, I don't know, finding Jean when Fred kidnapped her when he didn't have too. Loaning Jean his car, which she damaged, when he came to recruit me, and other things too for the both of you! I just can't believe either of you right now! You're like, really cruel! I can see why he doesn't like you Scott, all of the things you actually do, when he's not around, and you know he knows you speak about him behind his back. It's really horrible."

Scott, and Jean looked at one another but didn't say anything for or against the argument.

It was like they were on a united front.

From outside of the door, having had heard the conversation going on, Charles looked quite displeased with how it was going, and how rude it was getting to a fellow X-Man of his, someone that he considered to be quite close to him, a friend, even maybe a son.

Jason on the other hand couldn't care less, and just stared at the door uncaring.

He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Charles was thinking right now.

"Remember when you asked me why I don't try and get closer to the X-Men Professor?"

"Yes?"

Jason weighed his hands like scales, then began walking away.

"Well, that's why, because they don't want me around. It's quite clear."

Just like that, Charles wasn't happy.

Jason's voice usually was sarcastic, or friendly, or whatever. It usually had emotion. When it didn't, he knew that something was wrong, and right now, he could understand why he didn't try and get close to the others, especially after what he just heard, what he heard the others say behind his back, God knows how much Jason had really heard over time.

"Jason, wait, please."

Charles tried to make him stop, so they could talk about what they actually heard.

He didn't want to believe it, but he didn't have anyway to deny it this time, and actually, he was appalled at how they spoke. Not all, not Kitty at least, he didn't hear the others say anything, but at least Kitty was quite open minded.

But Jason just continued on.

"Sorry Professor, got things to do. Don't have time for childish thoughts and other things."

"Even then, I want to sort it out with Scott, and Jean and to make sure that…"

"It's really fine Professor, thanks for worrying, but you don't have to worry about me. I've got my own things to do anyway and going to the movies sounds boring anyway. I'll find something to do on Friday, probably work or something. Oh, and please don't confront them on it either, no point ruining their time and it really doesn't bother me what they think about me either. I accepted long ago what they thought about me, and they can think what they want."

Charles lowered his brows, not liking how Jason truly had to feel about what the others thought about him, at least some of them anyway. He expected more from Scott, and especially Jean as well, considering they were the oldest.

But he also respected Jason's wishes, for now, and left it alone.

However, he was going to find a time to talk with them about it, as he believed that it wouldn't be right to speak with such words.

* * *

A little bit later on, Jason finished off eating a chocolate bar, and got some stuff from his room.

Since it was nearly time to go, he thought that he could slip out quietly, or maybe he'd ask Kitty if she wanted a ride, he didn't know yet.

However, his mind was drawn back to the conversation that he held with Jess, and it made him smile.

For a long time, Jason didn't really smile. But when thinking about Kitty, he knew that for some reason, he always made an effort for her, for a reason he didn't understand. He didn't know why it was her than made him feel like this, but he did want to explore it…

However, something always held him back.

He didn't want to change the dynamic of their, whatever they had, but at the same time, wished to explore more. Whatever it was, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to just sit around either. He had to do something. What that something was…he didn't know yet, but he would eventually.

"Ugh! I just can't like believe Scott, and Jean!"

Kitty walked through the door of Jason's room like she owned the room, or she had special permission to enter whenever she wanted, and though he honestly didn't mind, he had to keep up pretences.

"Hey! What did I say about coming in her uninvited?"

She briefly stopped with a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry, but I'm just so, angry right now!"

Jason patted the side of the bed, so she walked over, and sat down.

"What's wrong pretty Kitty?"

"Scott, and Jean being like horrible people."

Jason knew what she was talking about, at least he believed he knew what she was talking about.

"What have they done now? Scott and Jean haven't made out, have they? Because, wow, that would be a weird thing to do in front of the others, wouldn't it? Especially poor Evan, he'd totally go squeamish about it."

"No…eww, no. It's just, everyone else is going on like a Friday night bash or something."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

He had a guess, and if he was right, then he actually was quite flattered that she felt such things for someone like him.

"Scott, and Jean! I was like "Are you not gonna ask Jason too?" and they were like "No!" or rather, it was more complicated than that, but they like basically just said that they didn't want you along! Ugh, they really annoy me!"

Jason released a soft chuckle in the direction of Kitty, then smiled gently.

"You're so silly, getting so worked up over someone like me."

Kitty looked at him, a flash of confusion running through her eyes.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're getting upset for me. Why? I don't get it, you don't have to get so upset for someone like me."

"But I do though…Jason, they said things that…I can see why you dislike Scott, sometimes when he says things, it really is hurtful."

Jason gently lifted the corner of his lips, then wrapped an arm around Kitty, pulling her closer. Her body naturally fitted next to Jason's own body, her hands laying on his chest, as did her head. Her cute expression went towards Jason, and his kind eyes went down towards her.

"Don't worry Kitty, it's just me. If you want to go to the movies, then go."

"…I never said anything about the movies."

Jason scrunches up his nose, and murmurs "Busted…" and then looks away.

Kitty's eyes flew open towards him.

"You knew all along!?"

"I was standing outside the door with the Professor yeah. I heard most of it, and it really doesn't bother me at all."

"But Jason, they shouldn't of been so mean to you, even if they didn't know you were there."

Jason allowed his hand to pet Kitty's head gently.

"Don't worry about me Kitty cat. I'm quite used to it by now. But, for you to care about me…I'm content now. That really makes me feel good. I'm glad that you like me enough to defend me. I heard how you defended me, so thank you."

To display affection, Jason took Kitty's willing chin, and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Her cheeks flashed through several shades of red and pink.

"Displaying such affection…it seems quite unlike you."

"Well, there are more sides to me than there appears. But you know Kitty, if you want to go to the movies, then go. Don't go just because of me. I'll find something to do. Go and have fun with the others, I'll be fine."

Kitty shook her head while releasing a cute defiant noise.

"No, if they don't want you, then I don't wanna go."

"Don't be silly, go and have fun."

"Hmmm, I don't want too though. I'd rather go with you and have fun or something. Maybe we could go out or something?" Realizing how it could sound, Kitty's eyes wave through different emotions. "I-I mean, stupid Scott! I wish I could get him back!"

Jason was now getting on board with Kitty, so much so that he truly enjoyed what was going to happen.

"Alright then, let's go and get him back."

Jason took to his feet, so Kitty followed suit.

"What do you mean?"

He took her hand, and walked away.

* * *

Down in the lobby area, near the phone, Scott was coming by. In a nearby wall, yes in the wall, thanks to Kitty's powers, Jason and Kitty herself looked on at the incoming Scott, then Kitty pulled them back through the other side of the wall.

"Okay, watch this Kitty, this is how you prank Scott."

She watched on as he took out a disposable phone.

It wasn't his so he couldn't get it traced either.

He dialled a number, as she looked through the wall to see Scott walking by.

"Hello Mr. Summers, I love you~"

Jason's voice was a fake girly voice, Kitty holding a hand to her mouth as she watched Scott slightly back away from the phone.

"N-No not again! It can't be!"

Kitty could only snicker at Scott's panicked face.

"But Mr. Summers, I love you~"

Kitty bit her bottom lip as Scott fell down on the ground, the phone in his hand near his ear.

"W-Whoever this is stop calling me!" Kitty cracked up, as Scott got to his feet. "I-It's been over a year, it's not funny!"

Kitty had to hold back her laughter even more, Scott looking freaked out.

Jason wagged his fingers in front of himself, which Kitty caught so she listened in.

"I can see you Mr. Summers~ You're looking sexy in your new blue sweatshirt~ I love the colour blue, as it is like my hair~"

Kitty didn't know why he added the last part, but she was having a very hard time controlling her laughter, purely because of Scott's freaked out face, it was bringing a large smile to her lips, a smile she didn't want to get rid of.

"Ooh my God! Please! W-Where are you!?"

Scott looked around, but he couldn't see anyone coming around, not realizing that Logan was coming in swiftly.

"Looking around like that is adorable, but you can't escape my nose you, hunk you~ I can smell you from where I am you hunky heartthrob~"

That only frightened Scott more, his voice rising in pitch to sound like a little girls.

"Oh shit! W-What are you!? Don't come here! Whatever your deal is, don't hurt me please!"

Kitty hadn't seen Scott so frightened before, and it made her laugh that he was like this now. It kind of made her day almost. No, it did make her day after what she heard Scott say beforehand, now this is what she wanted.

"Ooh, speaking so readily makes my boxers tight…oops, I've said too much Mr. Summers~ I have to go now~ Goodbye dreamboat~ I'll think of you as my metal claws become extended~"

Kitty watched as Jason hung up the phone then gestured them to watch what was going on, so they did.

"Ooh my God! It was a man with blue hair! S-Shit! No!"

Scott threw the phone down and backed away while holding back tears.

"Watch it there bub!"

Scott looked towards his back to see Logan there, with his blue hair like his shirt, his metal claws out, having an apple stabbed in them, and a male that could have easy access to him along with a very heightened scent detection which was hinted at during the phone call, and the house number if so inclined.

"Don't touch me!"

Scott pulled away, and then tripped over his shoes. He went down with a bang, and his glasses became skewed, so Logan tried to fix them.

Scott jumped up, putting a hand to his glasses menacingly.

"What's wrong with you bub? You wanna fight me?"

Scott didn't know what he wanted right now.

All he wanted right now was Logan to not touch him.

"Whoa! Back off Logan! Y-You're not having me! E-Even if you have blue hair, keep your tight boxers away from me! And don't extend anything either! Get away from me! D-Don't ever touch me ever again! Don't speak to me anymore!"

Scott ran out of the room, out of the mansion, and ran away at top speeds.

"What a freaky kid."

Logan just looked weirded out, then shook his head, and left the area.

As soon as he was gone, Kitty and Jason came out of the wall, laughing together.

"Hahahahahahaha! Y-You've been doing it for a year!? And he doesn't even know it's you!?"

"I just thought it would be funny, and now he thinks Logan is after him. This is going to be fun. I've never been able to set it up before, but now, as I smelt Logan coming, what better time? That'll teach Scott to make my Kitty upset."

Kitty looked towards Jason, and loved this side of him.

His sense of humour was pretty funny. She couldn't deny that.

"Haha, we have to do that again. Ooh next, we could do Jean~"

Jason put an arm around Kitty, and pulled her close.

"My Kitty, you really have much to learn. But don't worry, I can teach you."

"Can't wait to learn~"

Kitty and Jason walked off and discussed plans for future pranking.

* * *

The usual lunch time at school was, quite extraordinary today.

It had been a few days since what happened with Scott, and Logan, and Kitty couldn't wait to do more to them. But Jason said spreading it out would be better. Luring Scott into a false sense of security, and then strike when the iron is cold.

Jason looked between each of the members of the teen X-Men, and his eyes just, seemed to be scanning them. He wasn't talking. He wasn't saying anything.

He just seemed to be deeper in thought than normal.

The others just stared right back at him, not saying anything.

Jean didn't say anything because she didn't want to read his mind, even though that thought came to her again and again. But she knew how annoyed he'd get if he did have his mind read. So, she didn't end up doing that.

Jason's mind was on the fact that what Jess had said to him.

Even now, with Kitty beside him, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Maybe, just going on a date would be fine.

He hadn't really ever done anything like it before, at least one that he genuinely wanted to go on that was.

Taryn was different to that.

Going on with her was more of a chore than anything.

But Kitty would be different. Going out with her on a date would be for himself, for his own design, it would be fine.

Even though he'd been thinking about it for a few days now, he couldn't get it out of his mind, and what could happen, what couldn't. He wouldn't know if Kitty even liked him at all, what if she didn't like him at all? Could he take the idea of her not liking him?

He didn't know.

Actually, he didn't want to find out either. He always kept to himself, but hearing what Jess said, maybe it would be good, maybe it would nbe fine.

He always wondered why people decided to pair off together, and he always was interested in what one could gain from another person. What could he gain if he did go for Kitty? Would it be worthwhile? Would he and she truly be compatible?

He didn't know the answers, and he never was going to know if he didn't take the plunge for her.

If he didn't move now, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to do it either.

For the first time in a long time, he was, anxious.

"Okay, is no one going to address the reason why he is looking at us like that?"

Scott brought up a very good point. Even the others couldn't deny that. But Jason didn't even say anything at all. He was like in a trance, he didn't say anything, he didn't even move, which the others found very odd.

"Erm…Jason, is something wrong?"

Rogue tried her best, but he didn't say anything.

He just stared at them.

He remembered what happened when they were discussing going out, and they ended up doing that, not even informing him.

Of course he knew from Kitty and himself, but he did wonder if he was going to be told, and he wasn't, so he wasn't exactly thrilled with them right now. Besides Kitty that was, as she was the only one who was kind towards him all of the time. So, he'd make an effort to make sure that he was kind to her too.

"Aah."

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!]

The others let out screams, because Jason suddenly made a noise. It drew others to look at them. But, they stopped when they saw that there was nothing wrong. Jason himself put a finger to his chin, and smiled.

"You know, I've been thinking about it, and there's just, something that I don't understand about this."

"W-What's that then?"

Scott carefully questioned, as Jason winked.

"It's just, someone posed me a question the other day, and it happened to be about, stuff of an elicit nature, and it got me to thinking about you all. I mean, there's gonna be difficult for any of you to do things with others."

"For instance?"

Kurt dared to question, so Jason looked towards Scott first of all.

"Scott, if your glasses come off when you're doing things with a girl, would that mean you'd end up killing her? Like, I don't know. You're in the middle of, things like sex for instance, and suddenly, your glasses come off, knocked off, whatever, would that mean you'd basically put an eye shaped blast through the girls skull, and end up killing her? I mean, by that point, you'd be, deep invested I guess, and then you wouldn't be able to pull away and then you'd have a dead body laying below, or on top, I don't judge, you, that would be freaky to me."

Scott's brow moistened, and he could feel tears prickling his eyes.

Scott could feel pain right now, and could understand why Jason and others might think that. He always had to be cautious and all.

"Excuse me."

With a sombre expression, Scott took his tray and left the table, as Jason turned towards Evan himself with an even expression, not teasing or angry, just a normal expression that held on his face tightly.

"Evan, while you're in the middle of, things, what would happen if you sneezed or something? As sometimes, when you sneeze, your spikes come out and fly in different directions. If you were currently, in a place where you couldn't move away, would that mean you'd, excuse the language, but shank the girl, and end her life with different punctures all over her body, skewering her."

Evan thought about what Jason said, and realized that he was right. one wrong move, and he could potentially end up killing someone.

"I-I have to go now."

Evan took his skateboard, and road away from the area, thinking about things very clearly.

Jason then turned to Kurt, as he put his hands up defensively.

"H-Hold on-"

"Kurt my dear boy." Jason cut him off. "If you ever get a girl, don't like, I don't know, teleport during, stuff, and then, you know, teleport the girl and you to a high place, and when you're, let's say in the zone, and don't realize it, you might end up squashing her, and yourself into the pavement below."

Kurt put a hand to his mouth, then stood up.

"I-I need to go now."

Kurt had many things to think about as he left.

Jason then turned towards Rogue who knew what she had coming, and didn't want to know. But he didn't hold back, and continued on anyway.

"Ooh come on, don't do me too. I don't wanna know, okay?"

Jason ignored that, and continued on anyway.

"Rogue, this isn't meant to be taken in a bad way, but you know with the whole no touching thing, does that mean you'd never be able to do 'it' or anything. Of course, there's condoms and such, but would if skin touches skin by accident? Does that mean you're always going to be…you know, without a partner and such, in a sexual sense, not romantic, I mean you can have kisses and such, brief ones I guess."

Rogue wordlessly took her tray and left the area.

She didn't say anything, she couldn't. He technically was right that she wouldn't be able to do anything truly sexual. She'd probably be a virgin for all her life, unless she learned how to control it, and she wasn't coming closer to that.

He then turned to Jean as she looked devastated.

He didn't say anything, but she knew she was next.

She knew that something was going to go down, and she didn't know if she would be able to take it.

"Jean…"

"No please…"

Jason gave an understanding look, laying a hand on top of hers, Kitty looking on and contemplated her own as well fate.

"Jean, I'm not doing this to be mean, but I'm preparing you all for the worst, so it doesn't happen. I mean, your powers for the most part would be fine, probably enhance the fun and such. But, what about you were with Scott-"

"Duncan."

She corrected, or she thought anyway, but Jason didn't think that was the case.

"If you say so sweetheart." Jean turned her eyes downwards. "So, as I was saying. Say you were with a man, and read his mind, and he was thinking about someone else while with you. I mean, that would be pretty sad, wouldn't it?"

Jean put a hand to her mouth, feeling like she was being betrayed right now. And she felt like she was going to cry. It would have her wondering if she did do that, would she like the answer she heard from the other?

"…Yes, it would be pretty sad…I have to go and…not think, not hear anyone's thoughts…"

Jean took her bag, and walked away from the area by herself, she couldn't handle anything else anymore.

And that left Kitty.

"Whoa! Hold on! Don't do it to me too!"

Jason put on a relaxed face, shaking his head.

"Don't be silly, I wasn't going too. I mean, all you could really do is phase through the dude during it. You're the most normal out of anyone here really. I myself would have to control myself immensely or I'd end up killing the girl, heightened emotions and all."

Kitty took in a breath, since that didn't sound bad at all.

But still, it did worry her what he thought about it.

Jason looked at the now vacant table, and smiled to himself.

"Well, seems like we're alone Kitty."

Kitty only realized that now, nodding her head as she turned her head to the table.

"Y-Yeah, we're alone now…"

"Yeah…say Kitty, you know, there's…hmmm, lately, I've been thinking something that might be…I don't know, kinda difficult to talk about. I don't know how to talk about it, but you know, there's just something that I need to talk about with you."

Kitty looked up from the table, wondering what he was going to say.

"W-What do you want to talk about?"

She felt a frog in her throat, and she felt like she was going to die at the same time.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it, and there's just…I don't know what it is. Because, I've never really experienced something like this before. I haven't been able to contemplate something like this beforehand, I've never really had to bother about it either. However, maybe you could help me understand what it means."

Kitty leaned closer, and wanted to know what was going on.

And in his eyes, she saw that his eyes were…unsure.

She hadn't seen it before like that.

His eyes always displayed calmness, and serenity, something that she was suckered into.

But right now, something about the look that was on his face, and his eyes especially told her that something was off.

"Jason, what's going on? It's, nothing bad, right?"

"I don't think so."

He said truthfully, he didn't know if it was good or bad.

All he knew was that it was something, different.

It was something unique.

He wanted to know about it more than before.

"Okay then, so what is it exactly?"

Jason looked towards Kitty and leaned closer. Her heart beat went through the roof, and his own quickened a little bit. He just guessed that this would be the best time to do it, to get to know something was going on.

"Yes, you see. There's this, dilemma in my mind, and I don't know what to do. Jess says go for it, the Professor thinks that there's something's going on between us and then I just think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad either."

"It wouldn't be bad…"

Kitty leaned closer, so close that his face, and her face were quite close. Even though they were in a sea of students, it felt like an empty ocean right now, nothing being there, but the two of them, nothing to bother them.

"It wouldn't be bad if we-"

" _Jason._ "

Jason's body pulled away from Kitty instantly, and his mood changed from sweet, to sudden rage, and he shot up from the table, looking around for the source of the voice, a disappointed looking Kitty turned her head sideways.

"Jason, like what's going on?"

He didn't answer Kitty and continued to look around for the voice.

"Where are you…?"

A growl escaped his lips.

It was a voice he didn't think that he would have to hear again.

Anger was a constant source of pain for him, and right now, he was becoming more angry by the second. Kitty looked on with worry, desperation too. She didn't know what was going on, she was worried for the blonde.

" _Jason, why don't you come to the old abandoned factory on the outskirts of town, if you ever want to see Jess alive again._ "

Immediately, Jason grabbed his bag, and took off.

"Jason! J-Jason! W-What's wrong!?"

She tried to follow him, but he was too fast for her.

By the time that she had made it to the carpark, he had already gone.

* * *

Jason arrived at an old factory after smelling out the person. He knew where exactly the person was.

He didn't waste time, and burst open the doors, to see a bald man with tattoos over his face, a staff in one of his hands.

"You bastard! Where is she!?"

He charged for him, but the bald man held out a staff, stopping him.

"Now hold on Jason. Sniff for her, Jess isn't around here. If you hurt me, you'll never see her again."

Jason felt his anger bubbling up inside of him, and he felt like crushing the mans head before him. He felt like murder would be okay. If he could murder this person, then he would be content with anything else going on.

Murder seemed to be fine right now, he would do it.

If it was this person before him, then he'd happily kill him for what he had done to Jason, and now was threatening to do with Jess. If anything else happened, then murder just seemed to be alright with the young boy.

"What have you done with her?"

The man twirled his staff around his fingers, almost like he was playing a disturbing game.

"I haven't done anything with her, yet."

"Yet…?"

A dark rage was building higher and higher inside of the young boy. He unconsciously increased his strength with the power of an elephant, stomping on the ground horribly, his feet literally ripping the ground apart.

It was a tactic to frighten, and the man before him couldn't deny that he was a little bended out of shape thanks to the eyes that Jason had on. He forgot how terrifying that Jason really could be when he wanted to be.

"That's right, it all depends on you, what you're going to do for me."

"What am I going to do for you then? I swear to God, if you've done anything to her then I'll kill you. Your ass won't even land on the ground because I'll tear out your throat, I'll make you bleed you son of a bitch."

The bald man looked surprised at such aggression.

Then again, these circumstances didn't make for the best of intentions either.

"Now, Jason. Don't be so mean. I only want you to steal something for me."

"Steal something for you? What's that then?"

Jason, if to protect Jess, would do anything.

Even if he had to do something bad, he'd do it for her. Everything he did, was to make sure that she had a good life. No matter what he thought about himself, whatever anyone thought about him, he was going to protect Jess.

"Not even going to argue with me?"

"Just tell me if she's okay. I know that you'll do something if I involve Professor X or anyone else, so you better keep your word. I swear, if even a single hair has been harmed on her head, then I'm going to come for you, and kill you. Your little mind games don't work on me anymore, the Professor made sure of that Mesmero."

Mesmero took out a phone, and held it up once pressing a button.

Jason used his keen eyesight to notice that there was Jess, tied up, and it looked like she had been crying. He didn't know where it was though, it was dark. Even with his enhanced vision, it didn't make much things better.

"See, she's alive, and fine. She cried out a little bit, but that's nothing too bad."

"You son of a bitch! W-Why involve her at all!?"

"I had to make sure that you'd do as I wished. I'm not yet strong enough to control others, but this way, emotional manipulation might not be so bad. I don't mind doing this for you, my boy. Controlling you like this would be fine."

Jason was livid, he felt like he was going to murder the man before him.

But he couldn't, if he had Jess, which he did.

He couldn't risk her getting hurt, that was the last thing that he could and would ever do. He'd make sure of that.

"I can't…no, you would sink this low. You always have to mess everything up, don't you? Wasn't it enough to nearly destroy my mind? Wasn't it enough to make me do things for you before? For the first time in my life, I was happy…and you come back and ruin it. You're no different than Mystique, you scum."

Mesmero laughed a little bit at Jason's pained face, not apparently caring that he had hurt the young boy like he did. Actually, it looked like he had gotten off on the young boys pained expression, and enjoyed seeing Jason in pain.

"I'm no different huh, maybe that's true. Maybe I am no different, but I'm using you, while she didn't. She didn't understand what potential you could be. But, you had to learn where your place was, and I had to use certain force to make you more obedient."

"I'd like to see you try and fight me now. I'm stronger than I was back then, I'm better and you're still the same little coward that you always were, nothing to me. You're literally nothing to me at all, and I won't have you stand in my way, understand me?"

"Don't worry, I'll only be using you this once. After that, I'll gain more power, and be able to use it for myself. For now, I'll have you steal a rare gem. And you're in luck, it's right here in Bayville's museum."

Jason's eyes danced with questions, questions he wasn't sure if they were going to be answered or not.

"What do you gain from getting a rare gem exactly? I mean, it's not like you'd gain something fantastic, right?"

"That's where you're wrong. It's the first piece to the puzzle of four doors. If I could get you to open one, then I'd be able to locate the next ones myself. Don't you realize how long it took me to find this one on its own?"

Jason really didn't care, he was too worried about Jess to worry about anything else.

"Whatever, I don't give a shit."

"Good boy, then tonight, you'll go and steal it. Then, when you've retrieved it, I'll give back that girl you want, and leave you alone. I wouldn't want to press too much after all. And I am an honourable man as well, I can attest to having my own facilities, and making sure I stick to my word. But, if you don't, then you'll know what will happen."

Jason didn't like being threatened.

He knew that if Jess wasn't in the equation, then he would be able to take out the man before him. but as it was, he wouldn't be able to do anything dangerous.

"I get what you mean, don't worry."

"I mean it. Tell that Xavier, or any of those X-Men, then I'll have Jess killed, understand me? And if they follow you, I want you to fight them and knock them out. Killing, would be so beneath me. And I wouldn't want you to become a murderer my dear boy."

Jason always hated it when he was called that, it made his skin crawl immensely. It felt like he was going to perish this night and there would be no coming back from it either. He, just didn't like it and didn't care for this man either.

"Fine, whatever. Just tell me what I need to get. But you even dare think about pulling a dirty trick on me. You dare even think about messing me about, and don't bring her, then I'll break the jewel, then break you, got it?"

"It's as clear as day my boy. Then, what I want from you is…"

Jason didn't have a choice but to listen to what they were talking about.

He knew that he had to do it. If he didn't, then Jess could be killed, and he couldn't have that. He couldn't even turn to Xavier, as he knew what could happen if he found out, or the others either. This time, he would have to do something that he didn't want to do, and that was betray the X-Men, something that he couldn't do normally.

* * *

Jason arrived at the mansion with a hollow heart.

After everything that had happened, he didn't want to go through with this.

But he had to do it.

Thankfully, everyone was either out, or not around. He couldn't smell Kurt, so he was free in his bedroom, walking towards it, and entered it without a worry in the world. He made sure that he would have something's to do.

His bedroom, he wondered if this would be the last time he'd be in there.

Sighing heavily, Jason grabbed a bag from his draw, a rucksack that was, and stuffed some items into them. It looked more technical than anything. Stuff that he'd need to do if he was going to be doing what he was going to be doing.

He didn't want to do it, but he was weighing up which one would be for the best against the X-Men, and which ones he'd need to fight them off. The thought of fighting them weighed heavily on his heart, and it made it feel painful.

But he didn't have a choice.

This wasn't a choice, this was something he'd have to do.

He didn't want to do this, but he knew that he would have to do it.

He picked up some devices, some small, and some others too. He picked up his trusted two batons, and equipped them to his side, and put on his usual battle outfit, making sure that his face was covered.

He looked over everything that he had, making a mental checklist before nodding at each item he'd need. Everything that he'd need to fight and get what he needed. He even studied what he'd need to get, what security there would be.

"Jason, there you are."

Kitty just let herself into his room, and he flinched.

He didn't want this to happen…

But this time, he knew what he had to do, even if it truly did hurt him. He didn't want to do this. He felt already shitty about even thinking about doing this to her.

He didn't answer her at first, and zipped up his bag.

Kitty walked closer, switching on the light, and saw that he was ready for a battle. That confused her more than anything.

"Jason, why are you, in like battle clothes? Have we got a mission or something?"

Jason sighed as he picked up his phone from his pocket, seeing that it was after eight.

He didn't realize it was so late.

He didn't think he would've taken all day to get everything ready, do research and other things of that nature.

"Kitty, can you just, leave me alone please?"

He was going to try the easy route at first.

If it didn't work, then he'd have to do something he didn't want to do with her, and that wasn't something that wouldn't be a good thing either.

"Jason…? What's wrong? Since you disappeared, I was worried about you."

Jason knew this would be even harder now, the concern in her voice.

He felt shit now.

He didn't know how he was going to go about this, especially because Kitty was always so nice to him. He didn't want to be anything but nice to him.

"Kitty, just please, leave me alone. Please, just leave me alone."

His voice was weak, he barely had the energy.

Kitty pulled closer, and sat on the bed. She saw that his eyes were hollow, weak.

It was so different to the usual Jason that she didn't know who this person was. Jason wasn't ever weak, he was always strong. She always saw him as strong, so seeing that he was weak, was a very hard thing to swallow.

"Jason, what's going on…? Please, tell me, I want to help…"

"No one can help me now. If I ever mutter the word then she's going to be…"

He stopped himself, he didn't want to say anything about it anymore.

He couldn't, or it would risk the girls life.

"Jason…"

"Kitty, don't make me say it because I don't want to hurt you. Scott, I'd hurt. Jean, I'd hurt. You, I can't hurt. Please, if you ever liked me at all, then please just ignore me now before I have to hurt you…and I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt…why would you…Jason, I don't understand. If something's going on, you can like, tell me-"

"I can't tell anyone! I can't tell you, or anyone! Please, just go away! Leave me alone! I don't…I just wanted to have a normal life, I never wanted these stupid powers, or this life. I didn't ever want to do any of these things…Kitty, just go away, and let me just, go and I don't know."

Kitty's eyes began turning teary. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew that Jason was hurt, in pain. She just knew that he was. She couldn't explain why, but she knew that he was in pain somehow.

"Jason…" She overlapped her hand with his own shaking one, feeling how nervous and apprehensive he was. "Please, I don't want you to be so, like this. Tell me, what's going on…? Something's going on, I know that it is…"

He wanted to fight against her.

But she had some kind of power over him.

She just had this natural ability to make him calm, even in a situation like this.

Jason inhaled a breath, and broke away from Kitty's hand, paining him.

"You know…I had this plan when, or if I came across you, I was going to be so douche like towards you. I was going to be so mean that you'd end up hating me, I thought that would be so much easier than this. But now…Kitty, I can't hurt you. I can't hurt the kind Kitty that only ever is nice to me…I just can't do it. If you were anyone else…if you were Scott, Jean or whoever, I would be able to do it…but because it's you, I can't do it."

"Jason…I…"

Jason pulled closer to Kitty, and then brought his forehead towards her. Kitty gasped, but sensed no danger, and allowed him to be very close. His eyes locked onto her eyes, and his intense gaze caused a fire to burn deeply within Kitty, and she wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"Kitty, please…no, you don't have to forgive me, but please don't stop me. Just go to bed, or go and do something else, but I have to go now, and I don't know when, or if, I'm going to be coming back here."

Kitty immediately developed teary eyes, not sure on how to handle this new piece of information.

"I don't…Jason, what are you saying…?"

"Kitty, you know, my life got better when you came into it." Kitty's eyes fluttered as she felt his lips press against her forehead, his forehead returning to her own. "Before you, I only had one person that I had to take care of, someone that loved me. But, with you around, I became happier. I might not be the best at showing such things, but with you around, I smiled more, I became happier all of the time with you, and your weird 'like' thing which really is the most adorable thing I've heard in a long time."

Kitty was shocked at his sudden confession, but it felt so completely natural, it felt like she had been wanting him to be so honest. But at the same time, she was worried that it was so unlike Jason to be so open all of a sudden.

"Jason, what's going on…"

"Just listen to me." He smiled towards her, and held her close to his body, their foreheads touching. "You know, you are…you're very, I don't like this mushy stuff, it really is a bother to me to become like this. But at the same time, Kitty…I think that you know, I quite like you. I mean, I like you more than…well anyone here really, or anywhere."

"You like me…I-I mean, you really…"

Jason bequeathed her with a kind smile, then nodded his head.

"That's right, I kinda do, and I wish that we could've seen where it went. But, that's not going to be possible now. I'm just sorry that it took a little while for me to begin to understand these, weird feelings inside. You see, I didn't…when I was a kid, my parents, my family, were in an accident, and they…they didn't make it."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry…"

She didn't truly know about that, and hugged him tightly. His head laid on her shoulder, and her hand rubbed his back.

"Since then, I've had to, keep up this wall…I've had to be strong, because I had to make sure that Jess was okay, that she didn't have to worry about me. I didn't want her to worry about me when she was already grieving."

"Grieving…then this Jess is…"

"She's someone that I care very much about. But, when my parents died…my, gifts came about, I couldn't control them back then, and then my grandparents saw me, and said "Scum!" and "Demon!" and "Cursed child!" and wouldn't have me in, they kicked me out onto the street when I was quite young, but they kept Jess there with them, and wouldn't let me 'infect' her, I couldn't ever see her because they didn't want me around her, because I'm a mutant."

Just recalling this was hard for him, and a rare moment of tears entered his eyes. Soon, tears slipped from his eyes, and down his face. He didn't want it, it didn't listen to him, but they did what they did and he couldn't stop them either.

"Oh Jason…I'm so sorry about that. I'm so sorry Jason."

She kept apologizing, the pieces of the puzzle coming together in her mind, she knew what was going on now.

"Yeah…but, I'm telling you because, you'll understand what happened next…I mean, what's going to happen next. You see, I have to go and, do things. To protect her. Everything I do, is to protect her. That's what I want to do now, to protect her. And, if you hate me…I'll understand. I'll, understand if you'll hate me now, and I have to take that risk…because I have to help her…and now, I have to go."

He broke away from her, and headed for the door.

"Wait!"

Kitty rushed towards him, and hugged him from behind, wanting him to stay. He tried to break free with nearly Zero amounts of power, he didn't want to hurt her, but she kept her tight hold on his body and wouldn't let him go either.

"Kitty…please, just let me go."

"No…" She sobbed, clinging to him tighter. "Don't go…I don't want you too…please, I'll help you…or, take me with you…I'll do anything to help you…"

"I know you would, because you're a very kind, and beautiful girl. But, I can't Kitty, I'm so sorry. I can't take you with me…please just stay here now."

"No…"

Jason guessed that she'd do this, so he turned around towards her, and smiled as gently as he could, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Kitty, you know, you really do make my life very hectic." Kitty, ragged with tears, just looked on as he smiled widely. "But, I wouldn't replace a second I've had with you for an eternity with anyone else. Just a single second with you makes me happier. So, thank you Kitty, and goodbye."

He sprayed her in the face, a mist coming out. Kitty's world changed, becoming hazy, and then she fell forward, unconscious.

Jason caught the young girl in his arms, and lifted her over to the bed bridal style.

" _I always was good at mixing chemicals together, so you don't have to worry Kitty cat, you're going to wake up soon, and not be in pain or anything._ "

Even though she was asleep, he assured her, and himself that was the case.

Putting her down onto the bed, he continued to smile towards her.

"Thanks Kitty, you really did, make my life better. Goodbye."

Taking one last look at her, seemed to help.

Just one look at her made everything okay, made everything right, and he now knew what he was supposed to do.

Steeling himself, Jason walked out of the door…he had a mission to do.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So yeah, that's the chapter! starts off with a kidnapping, some serious talk, light hearted in the middle, then an almost confession, until someone ruined it, then Jason being forced to do something that he'd rather not do. And finally, another, sort of confession, at least more on his history anyway, and reasons why the way he is. What's going to happen next time, we'll find out then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Primevere; Thanks! No worries, life, and all~ Okay, cool!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, little by little, we're getting more, and this chapter reveals, quite a bit. No, he's really not, he can tolerate them, most of the time, that's why he's aloof with most people, he doesn't want to be hurt like that again, even Jason said it best when he closed off his own heart to others. Hehe, you never know with Jason, it could've been~ Well, she is, but is she gonna get there in time? We'll find out soon enough~ Well, I can't say if she ever will unlock one, but let's say that this isn't the last time we're gonna see Jess at Xavier's mansion. Scott being attracted to her would be funny, just imagine what could happen. I could see her doing that, nerves and all, and he'd be like "Geez Kitty..." or something like that.**

 **Sparky548; I know, he couldn't though, or his little sis would've been hurt, or worse. But don't worry, their, relationship I guess progresses quite a bit in this chapter.**

 **Mike0the0mic; Thanks very much! Well, you never know, I guess it could. I've never stated it couldn't, so maybe in the future he could display that power. Would be cool, wouldn't it?**

 **TryonPlays; Indeed, but there's always a good bit for drama somewhere, helps the characters reveal things and such. And yeah, we did, and more here~**

 **DocSlendy; I know, he has to! Hmmm, yeah it was bound to be one of them huh.**

 **Cloud4012; Yup, it was, and here's the conclusion for that!**

 **tyson113; Yeah, defo add him to a kill list, just wait until it is revealed what he really had done to Jason in the past...well, it isn't happy anyway~ I'd love to fit Ghost Rider in here somewhere, but I wouldn't know where to put him honestly, any idea is appreciated of course, it fuels my own mind. And thanks! Don't worry, the merk with a mouth shall be popping up rather soon.**

 **Anime PJ; It's one ride huh. Sad, happy, funny, depressing, and then lovey stuff, then back to depressing. This chapter, has quite a bit of those elements. Yeah, he does indeed, and not very good ones either. Hmmm, that's an intriguing question, you never know, he could want him to be like that. Aah thanks very much, I thought it would be something Jason would struggle saying, but would say if he truly thought he couldn't again. And yeah, he's the end/beginning of a new one.**

 **pyrojack25; Aah, thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! Hmmm, he's...well, we'll find out what he's like~**

 **Guest 1; Yeah that sounds pretty cool!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that does sound great. I'll probably be doing a RWBY fic in the future, dunno when though, and that does seem like a cool idea to me, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Difficult choices!**

Sitting in a cold, steel made container, was Jess. The young girl hugged her knees to her chest, and looked around at the darkness. She was, understandably frightened. She was a little girl that had been kidnapped.

She had a right to be frightened, but tried her best not to be frightened.

She wanted to go and be with Jason.

But she knew that right now, it was impossible.

She couldn't do anything, she couldn't even see much in front of her.

It was so dark that she couldn't even tell what was before her.

However, she wasn't going to lose hope.

She knew that Jason would come for her somehow. someway, she could depend on him to save her. From, whatever this hell was. She knew that Jason was going to save her, so she held onto that hope that she was going to be safe.

The sound of a metal door surrounded her, and towards the right, Mesmero walked into the room. She attempted to move, but then recalled that she was chained to the ground, her feet that were, or rather, her ankles held the chains that tied her down.

"Here, eat this."

Mesmero threw an apple on the ground, and it rolled over towards her.

Though apple wasn't what she liked, she took it anyway, and held it tenderly as Mesmero walked closer.

"You're lucky Jess. Your big brother is going to do a good job for me, and get me something that I want. Isn't that kind of him? He's doing it all for you, you know that Jess?"

The mocking sound in his voice really irritated the young girl, and she hated that she was being used like this, so her elder brother would have to go through something harsh. If anything, she was going to make it up to him somehow for causing this amount of pain.

"Why are you doing this…?"

She demanded weakly, trying to understand what was going on.

Mesmero smirked devilishly, and then chuckled deeply.

"Because, your brother has skills that I need. I can't mind control him now, Charles Xavier made sure of that. So, I did the next best thing, and bribed, him with your life on the balance. Sorry that it had to come up with this, but this is what has to happen for him to come back."

"…Who's him?"

She didn't know what he was going on about.

He wasn't happy at all with the question, and felt like doing something.

"Him, is someone that you can't even comprehend, little girl. He's far above you, and he's going to come at the end of days. He's going to do something amazing, and you're not going to do something like that at all. You're nothing but a mere Pawn in this game."

Jess looked down at her tattered uniform, wishing that she could be of more help than she was being right now.

"D-Don't say such things, my big bro wouldn't let you do anything to me."

"You really believe in big bro, don't you? It's really adorable that you can do something like that. But, you know, you're right. You are right for a change. You can believe in him. He wouldn't want his precious sister being in a dangerous situation like this. Just a few more hours I'd say, then I'll take you to him, I promise that I will take you. I won't lie and say I'm not either."

Jess wished that she could believe him, that she could trust him. But, she didn't know if he was speaking the truth. She really didn't know what to think about this person now. But, she wasn't going to back down either.

"My big bro is the best, and he'll do whatever you want, and when he does, you best not be lying about me and him being together. Even if it is this way, my big bro is the best in the world, and he loves me, like I love him, and I won't have you being horrible to me either. So, don't even try something like that with me!"

She spoke strongly, as she could anyway.

She was failing to be menacing like Jason could.

And that just made the older man chuckle deeply.

"You truly are funny sometimes, you know that? Must be that sense of humour your family is known for. Jason is quite the same. When he doesn't have any power over the situation, he really does try his best."

That didn't make the young girl feel any better.

But she still stared defiantly towards the man, and wasn't going to back down either, she couldn't do that. If Jason was going to be strong, then she was going to do the same thing, no matter what, she was going to do the same thing.

"You can say such things to me, and I don't care either. You can laugh at me, you can mock me, but know this. My elder brother is going to beat you up for doing this to me. He'll make you suffer, do you know that?"

Mesmero wasn't frightened, and just continued laughing.

Jess herself just glared out, hatefully.

But because she was a very kind girl, the glare appeared more cute than menacing.

It was the type of glare that wouldn't be let down either. She was being her best though, in the scary department, even if she truly wasn't scary at all. It still looked adorable to most, and even Mesmero found it adorable as well.

"Well, if that's how you feel. I have to go and meet your brother now, he should be there soon. And then we can get this on the way. You know Jessica, I have to thank you for this. Because of you, I get to play with my favourite pet again."

"Don't call big bro a pet! He's not a pet! You're horrible in saying that!"

Mesmero didn't care, and just continued laughing.

He turned around, and walked out of the place they were in, and shut the door heavily.

Jess looked down at the ground and then she took the appeal, eating it strongly.

She had to keep her strength up after all, she'd have to do something like this.

But, as she ate, she could feel her tears falling down her face.

She could feel them rolling and eventually, hitting the ground, and her top too.

It sounded like rain as the tears fell from her eyes.

But she didn't want to cry.

She wanted to be strong, so steeled herself the best that she could. She, just waited for her elder brother to come for her again. She believed that he would, and apologized to him for being such a burden on him.

* * *

"Alright my boy, are you ready?"

Jason looked towards Mesmero who was before him, and he disliked this person immensely. But he had to do it for Jess. No matter what else happened, he was going to do it for her, even if it meant that he was going to have to break the law, he was going to do it for the person that he loved more than anything else.

The place they were at was a field. Jason held his back on his shoulder, and smiled to himself. If Mesmero tries anything, then he would take him out…then he remembered Jess, and he stopped himself from having those thoughts.

He'd have to do something drastic for Jason to make a move. If nothing else, then he'd be alright.

"You best not hurt her in anyway. You better not tamper with her memories either. If one hair is out of place, I'm gonna break the jewel, and come for your throat, understand me? You don't want to piss me off. I'm not that chained up little boy you loved to use your powers on and control anymore."

Mesmero's tattooed face scrunched up, and showed a dirty gleam in his eyes.

"Now, I know that you're upset about those days, but I did it all to help you. You know that Jason, I wouldn't ever turn my back on you like that again. I realize what I did was wrong back then, but I've grown, evolved, changed."

Jason exactly wasn't sure what he meant by that. But the man before him did feel a little different. He didn't know how much by though, it didn't make sense to the young boy at all. But, he didn't need to know that right now, he just needed to go and steal something so he could get Jess back. That's all he needed to know right.

"Yeah, you've become uglier than before, and you're not as much as a coward, but still, very cowardly. I mean, with your powers, why don't you just go and steal the shit yourself? Or just mind control someone to do it for you?"

"Because, that pesky Xavier would pick up my powers. Fortunately, I can use telepathy without being caught. But other than that, nothing. That's why I need you Jason, you're my shining star in this abyss."

Jason hated being called that, it always made him feel sick to his stomach.

Even though it shouldn't anymore, he hated Mesmero for his treatment of the boy.

Though he was going to bottle that anger for the man, and just keep going on strongly.

"Whatever you say Mesmero. Just give me time, and I'll get this fucking jewel for you. Don't worry about anything else though, because I'm very good at what I do. Because, you and Mystique trained me for shit like this, remember Mesmero?"

"Do you remember?"

He countered, Jason looking pissed off with those words alone, it stung more than he thought that it would.

It took him everything that he had to not break Mesmero's neck. This person, was probably the most hated person that Jason had ever come across. More than Mystique, more than anyone else, this was the person he hated.

"It's none of your business what I remember and don't. Because, you didn't finish the job back then, so I remember much from what you did. After you pushed me to the point of insanity, you remember that though, don't you? Ruining my life, and all. Did you feel good about that you arrogant prick?"

Mesmero wasn't even affected by the words, he just continued smiling his disgusting smile.

"Well, I do actually feel good."

"You bastard!"

Aggravatingly, Jason took Mesmero by his cloak, and held him up.

But the tattooed man didn't look worried, and just stared right at Jason calmly.

"Now, Jason. You don't want to hurt me. Remember Jess, you wouldn't want anything back to happen to her, would you?"

Jason hated to admit that he was right.

Even though he wished that he could bend him into a toothpick, and break him.

He couldn't.

He had to think about Jess, and make sure that she is protected, even if it meant that he couldn't take out his anger on the person that was before him. It was a tempting offer though to just end the mans life here and now.

With reservation, he let go of the man, dropping him down to the ground, and sighed deeply, hatefully. He pulled away, so he didn't fight the person that was before him, and folded his arms, making sure that he didn't attack Mesmero.

Mesmero dusted off his cloak, and then turned towards Jason again.

"Good puppet. You do learn well even without your strings, you're still being used by me huh."

"Just hurry up already so I can go. I've got things to do, people to see, and a sister to take care of. So, if you don't mind?"

Mesmero saw the uneasiness inside of Jason, and loved it all the same.

He did even back then as well.

"Alright then, you may proceed with the mission. I'll meet you back here, with your sister. She'll be waiting for you. But, one false move, and you know what's going to happen to her. Xavier might've pulled tricks with you. But, I doubt that she'll be safe from my powers, you understand me Jason?"

Jason gritted his teeth, then nodded his head.

"I understand. Now, I'm going to be going."

Jason turned around, and was about to walk away, when Mesmero called.

"Do the X-Men know about you being here?"

Jason really didn't like being asked these questions. He already felt bad about this, just thinking about them was harder than most normal things. But, at least this way, he knew that he would have his sister saved.

"Nothing." He didn't look as he replied. "However, they might show up, since I'm gone at a late hour without explanation. It's fortunate that Wolverine and Storm are out of town. Other than them, none of the others will be a problem if they show up."

"You seem confident."

Mesmero noted, Jason shrugging uncaringly.

"That's because I have no reason to fear them. When training with them, you find out their weaknesses. They just don't know mine. They don't even bother with learning such things. I know each of their weaknesses, and know what to do against them. That's the difference between the two of us. Oh, I hope Scott shows up, let's see how he fights me. I'd be surprised if he didn't try and kill me."

Jason at the end, didn't mind admitting that he'd want to fight Scott.

Since day one, he always disliked Scott for his attitude. He didn't want to dislike Scott for his attitude, but he did and Scott just was horrible towards him. Jason just had now the chance to do something about it if he came along.

"Hmmm, sounds like you're excited about it then. How refreshing."

Jason didn't say anymore about it than that, then he walked away from the area, leaving Mesmero alone so he could do, whatever he was going to do. Jason however, had a mission that he was supposed to do, and that wasn't something good either, but it had to be done.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Kitty was laying in Jason's bed, unconscious.

Time had passed, and she was still there, unconscious.

However, that changed when Kurt walked into the room.

"Kitty?"

He called, but there was no reply.

He walked over to the bed, and shook her body. She stirred around, not wanting to be bothered by anyone else.

"Ngh…go away…"

She demanded, as she tossed on the bed. She didn't care, she was very groggy right now. Because of what Jason did, she didn't feel herself right now. Of course she didn't, she was knocked out. She didn't want to feel herself right now, she just felt drained, defeated, and out of everything normal.

"Kitty! W-Why are you in Jason's bed? And where is he exactly?"

Kitty didn't want to wake up again, and just groaned…

But then she remembered something.

She remembered what happened with Jason, and her eyes shot open.

"Jason!?"

Of course the boy couldn't answer as he wasn't there.

She looked around and could only see Kurt standing there looking down at her in worry.

"K-Kurt, where's Jason exactly!? D-Do you know!? Is he like here!?"

Kurt looked around the room, then shook his head.

"I don't think so, he isn't here. I thought he'd be with you, but you're here. What's going on Kitty?"

Kitty jumped out of the bed, and made her way to the door.

"I don't know, but I feel like he's in a bad situation now!"

"S-Situation!?" Kurt followed after her. "W-What do you mean by that!? What's going on Kitty!? I don't understand at all, what's happening!? Please tell me!"

"I don't know! I just have to see Professor!"

Kitty rushed away and Kurt followed.

She ran all over the house, until she found him sitting in Cerebro's room. The elder man was on the device itself, and she rushed over while crying "Professor!" again and again, startling Charles as he was deep in thought.

"Kitty? What's wrong?"

He spoke calmly, despite her being worked up.

"Professor, it's Jason! H-He's acting weird, and he was being weird, and I don't know how to say it! B-But, I feel like he's in a bad situation! He was saying that he wouldn't be able to come back here, and said that he was doing something that he didn't want to do! Professor, I'm worried!"

"Alright Kitty, we'll find him, don't worry. As soon as he uses his powers, we'll find him. In the meantime, I'll gather the X-Men, go to places where he would usually go. Just in case that he would show up, and I'll scan for the areas that he could be in."

"O-Okay Professor!"

The girl turned away and ran as fast as she could.

Charles looked worried as Kurt followed her.

He wondered what Jason was doing, and what, if there was anyway that he'd be able to get back out of this.

He knew Jason wouldn't do anything bad…unless he was forced to do it. He knew the boy too much. And if he didn't go to Charles, then it must be serious, or he couldn't go to Charles at all. Either way, this situation wasn't a situation that they could stay silent about.

* * *

Jason looked towards the museum that he was supposed to be breaking into. He knew that he'd have to be stealthy, so, that's where his chameleon powers came in handy. Thanks to them, he could blend in with any background.

He looked on to see guards, and other things roaming the hallways. Since it was such a thing, he would have to be quick. He pulled over a ski mask that he had over his face, just in case someone saw his face. Unlike Mystique, he couldn't change his appearance.

" _Well, life of crime here I come…Jess, be safe. Don't worry, I'll be right there, to save you from that bastard. Just wait for me sweetheart._ "

Taking an inhale of air, he walked forward.

The fence was the first thing he would have to deal with, so he used his powers to fly and that's what he did. Going quickly, like a jet, he flew up to the roof, without being detected, and landed there, seeing that there were no cameras.

" _Okay, next I should go down the vents, and get to the control room for the cameras, and shut them off. Too bad they aren't on the roof, like the last time I did this. That was so much easier. Have they really gone this far off?_ "

Jason made a plan, and saw the vents.

Strolling over as he used camouflage due to his power, he was able to get there even if he was seen above. No, he wouldn't be able to be seen. To others, he'd look just like the rooftop, no disturbances at all.

Quickly switching the power to an elephant, he ripped off the vents grate, and tossed it to the side, all the while wearing gloves so his prints weren't left behind, and climbed into the vents. Since it was a steep go down, he slid down as quietly as he could.

Halting in the vents, Jason got a map out of his bag, and used his eyes to see in the darkness, tapping into one of the animals powers to do so. Thankfully, he could do this, or a light source might give away his location.

Nodding to himself, he crawls through the vents, as fast as he could. Turning corners when necessary, and went towards the place that he needed to be, which was the control room. He looked over the map again, the blueprints, and nodded to himself, and looked down.

He saw that there was a guard sitting there with a bored expression on his face.

Jason, quietly uses his strength to lift the vents cover off, and places it beside him.

Then, he switches to the animals flying power, and uses it to float down towards the man…but his bag slips off his shoulder, landing on the ground, and made a heavy noise, Jason wincing as the man shot up.

"W-Who are you!?"

The guard went to get his walkie talkie out, but Jason couldn't allow that, and slammed his foot across the mans face, his head hitting the wall harshly, and knocked him out. Jason then returned to the ground, and sighed deeply.

"Your worst nightmare."

He murmured, pushing the man away from the control panel.

Using it, he saw that there were different cameras all around the place, and could see his main target. He even saw that there were motion detection lasers around the jewel that he was seeking, Jason sighing in annoyance, he didn't expect this.

"Okay, I should be able to switch off the lasers from here."

Jason gets to work on the controls of the room.

He wasn't the smartest by any means, but he did know a thing or two about systems, having already programmed the one at the mansion before. So this one wasn't going to be all that difficult, and he was proven right when he managed to switch off the cameras.

However, he hit a snag.

"Damn passwords!" He felt like smashing the controls, but knew it wouldn't do any good. "I don't have time to…wait." He got up the monitor for the room again, and saw how far apart the beams were. " _Okay, I should be able to bend through that with the flexible body of a snake. Fortunately, I'm quite thin too. Yeah, I should be able to get it no problem. So, let's see if there's any other nasty surprises._ "

He switched off the monitor, and checked on the guards routes.

Since it was a system, he had a hard time getting all of it due to the time he had, he was sure that his powers would've been detected by Charles now, so he didn't have all that long before the X-Men might make an appearance.

It took some effort, but he managed to get the details on what he needed, and also, what he was going to do as well. Nodding to himself, Jason walked towards the man that was knocked out, and got out some rope.

"Sorry mate, gotta make sure you don't blow this for me."

He tied up the guard, and left him in a closet nearby, also tapped his mouth. He knew it would come in handy from the bag that he needed to bring along. Though he wished that he didn't have to do this, but that's how the world worked now.

He walked out of the room, and instantly, he came face to face with another guard.

Jason smiled weakly, then slammed his palm against the mans face, he recoiled. Jason quickly moved forward, tugging the mans head backwards, slamming it against the wall, knocking him, then repeated the process of tying him up, and putting him into the closet.

He sighed, and continued onwards, he hated hard work.

On the way to the place the jewel was placed, Jason knocked out several guards, and tied them up, hiding them as well. The very fact that he had to do this sickened him, but he couldn't deny that it was, oddly amusing at the same time.

He of course didn't want to do criminal activities, but it felt good for a change to just, let loose. It certainly helped him that he could release some animals that usually don't get let out, allowing him to relax his mind.

He was thankful that the resistance wasn't hard. He remembered it being harder than this. But no, he was able to do it now. Perhaps it was due to training, and it being several years ago the last time that he did anything like this.

When he got to the place the jewel was kept, he saw two guards standing there.

Jason went into his bag, and got out a smoke bomb, and released it towards the guards.

The guards saw the rolling device, confused.

"What in the hell…?"

Smoke erupted from it, the guards gasped as Jason charged like a rhino, knocking one of the guards out. Then, he did a backflip towards the other guard, using his strength and weight to slam his foot into the top of his head, knocking him out.

Jason looked at the two guards, then shrugged his shoulders, and walked towards the lasers that looked like an introcate web. Jason slapped himself in the face, and dropped his bag onto the ground, readying himself.

" _It's like riding a bloody bicycle! Okay Jason, you can do this. Just a little, slip and slide. You've done this before. Get to it._ "

Jason switched to the power of a snake, slender, and able to bend in different ways.

He took in a breath, and went into the place.

First he rolled into the area, his stomach and knees close together. he stops, and pulls his body upwards, only to see a laser right before his chest. He takes a breath, then twists his body in an unnatural shape, then goes low, sliding across the ground, two laser beams right above his body, avoiding them expertly.

He shoots up, only to see a laser right before his eyes. He twists his head around to see a laser behind his back, and some more right below it, near his kneecaps, there being no normal way a human could bend to get through that, but he wasn't a normal human.

So, he bends his body all the way into an upside down U shape, like he didn't have a spine, or a very flexible spine, then he turned his body like a slinky, so he could twist around some more lasers.

He saw the place he needed to go. So, he got onto his back, and did a backwards handstand, keeping his legs low however, so they didn't touch the lasers above, his feet touching the ground, then returned to his feet.

He pauses, and looks behind him, seeing one final laser right before him. He bends down, and goes under it easily enough. It wasn't even an issue, and now, he was through with that portion, for the moment anyway.

" _Phew, done. Good thing I'm like a snake, or a normal human wouldn't be able to do that. That's for damn sure._ "

Before him, there is a glass case, and the jewel that Mesmero wants right inside of the case. Jason knew it was a pressure sensor, so he grabbed a mini statue of liberty out of his pocket, a toy that would be around the same weight as the jewel.

Tapping into the lions power, he gained sharp claws, which he used to cut the glass very finely, once removing his glove. He cut a circle just big enough for both of his hands to go in, knowing he'd need perfect timing for this.

Once he was done cutting it, he carefully pushed it enough so it would come away from the glass without shattering either the circle, or the glass around it. Jason took it out of the container, and placed it on top of the container.

He then took the small statue that he had, and carefully, he went towards the jewel, switching to the cheetahs speedy hands to aid him in this. Jason knew that it was going to have to be split second timing, and now he wished he was Quicksilver instead of him, he'd be able to do it fast, but Jason he wasn't so sure about.

Sweat drenched his brow, but he wiped it away, and concentrated.

Hesitantly, his hands went towards it, one for the jewel, and the other holding the toy in his hand.

Inhaling a deep breath, he took the plunge, and removed them so fast that the pressure didn't realize the jewel had gone, the toy being in its place, Jason grimacing and waiting for the alarm…but no such alarm went off.

"Phew…done. Time to get out of here."

Jason placed the jewel in his hip pocket, and repeated the process that he did before, getting through the lasers again. It was a little more difficult going than coming into the lasers. But Jason used the snakes power quite well. He wished he could fly over, but they extended high, and a birds power wouldn't of been able to do it either.

Getting through, Jason picked up the bag he left behind, and made a mad dash out of there before anyone else shows up.

He managed to get outside the way he came in, using the vents, and took off with the birds flying powers.

He could feel himself panting already. Using different powers, took up stamina, and he had used a fair few that night, so he was slowly beginning to feel the effects. However, he knew that he would have to do it eventually anyway.

* * *

"Aah!"

Jason paused just as a red flash went towards him, he bent backwards to avoid the blast.

He looked down and saw that on a street, with no one around, stood the X-Men, the teens. He couldn't see Ororo, or Logan, and counted his blessings. But he could see the rest of them, he even saw Kitty standing there, looking sad towards him.

He felt shit inside, he didn't like this.

But he flew down anyway to go and meet them. His eyes looked mischievous, he couldn't reveal his real plans, he knew that Mesmero would find out somehow, and hurt his sister, he couldn't have that, so he had to play the villain this time.

"Hey guys, what's going on exactly? It's a nice night, isn't it? Did you come to party? But look at your outfits, you're dressed for a fight? Could you want to fight against me or something? That's not good, and I didn't even bring a cake or anything to give to you. A fight between us X-Men, scandalous."

Scott tilted his visor upwards, and looked angry.

"Don't play that game with us! Did you just steal from the museum!?"

Jason didn't answer, and just stood there with a smirk on his face.

Kitty looked on at Jason and Jason looked towards her.

"Kitty, why did you gather the team?"

"Because I'm worried about you…a-and to see y-you coming out of there…what did you do…?"

"I did, what I had to do, is all."

He wasn't lying exactly, but he couldn't speak the full truth either.

"C-Come on man, you didn't really do anything like stealing, right?"

Kurt tried to look for a logical explanation to all of this, but Jason just stared at him.

He didn't say anything, he didn't even blink.

"You did…didn't you? You stole from the museum…why?"

Jean looked sorrowful, as she tried to read his mind…

But Jason had a trick for that, and all she heard was growling. A growling from a wild animal that was going to attack. Jason knew Jean would do that, so he already had it set on alert, and concentrated on that the best he could, even fooling Jean's mind reading capabilities.

"Aah!"

She pulled away, frightened of what she heard.

"Jean? What's wrong?"

Scott was concerned, as Jean stood there, looking at Jason with worry, and even fear.

"I-I tried to read his mind, but all I heard was…this growling, this anger, and it felt like it was going to devour me."

Jason smirked at Jean and inched closer. Rogue, and Evan got themselves ready. She removed her glove, and he produced spikes across his arms like armour. Jason saw that, and tilted his head downwards.

"Now Evan, Rogue. You're really going to attack me?"

"If we have too man."

Evan said it without even considering anything.

Rogue on the other hand looked appalled.

"You saved me once, you protected me, and said the X-Men were good people. But now, you're stealing from museums, knocking out Kitty, and for what? Just for some money? Is that what you wanted?"

Rogue could feel her anger growing by the second, Jason just showed an uncaring face.

"I have my own reasons for doing what I did Rogue, and knocking out Kitty was the last thing I wanted to do. But, I had to do it, and I can't tell you why either. Not like you'd believe me anyway because none of you ever believe anything I say."

"Yes we do."

Jean argued, but Jason shook his head.

"No you really don't listen to me. I've tried helping you people, but you don't listen. Actually, to be honest, I can already feel all of the negativity coming off you for me. You don't know anything about what I do, and why I do it, you don't even think there might be some other reason?"

"You're just a common criminal, that's all you are."

Scott spat out, Kitty looking disgusted with Scott. She wanted to believe that Jason had a reason, she just had to. After what he told her, she knew this wasn't ordinary for him, he didn't want to do this, but she couldn't work out why.

"I'm a common criminal, am I? I think I'm a bit more than common."

"Tch, you're really not. You're just a criminal, I knew it since the beginning when I saw you! Always keeping to yourself, always disobeying my orders!"

"Wow, you've got a stick so far up your ass you can't even see that other people have an opinion other than you. And tell me, where does it say that when you become an X-Man, everyone has to follow Scott's orders exactly?"

"We could've helped you!" Jean cried. "W-We would've-"

"Get lost Jean, you wouldn't help me. You and Scott have been against me since day one so get lost."

"We haven't-"

"He's a freak." He cut off Scott, and stared at him. "Jean, why doesn't that freak not talk to us?" He looked towards Jean. "I don't know, but he really looks crazy, best stay away from him Scott." Kitty looked between Scott, and Jean, and saw that what he was saying, was probably what they had said about him before by the way their eyes looked on sorrowfully. He then looked towards Scott. "Hmph, you're right Jean, he doesn't even talk, he's just a freaky loner."

Scott, and Jean looked at one another, and then looked towards the ground.

Jason wasn't finished though.

"You both, from day one I entered the mansion, made my life a misery. You called me a freak, crazy, insane, monster, and you didn't even have the guts to say it to my face Jean. Scott at least said it to my face. But you, did it right behind my back, at least you tried to. So you can shove your bullshit about friends down the drain, because you never made an effort to become my friend, all you did was take one look at me, and called me names behind my back, and then expected me to help you when you needed it, and I only did it because the Professor would want me too, nothing to do with either of you. I'd hear you late at night, laughing about me, making horrible jokes about me when you don't know the first thing about me, so you both can get out of my life. None of you even know my last name, when I know lots about all of you, because, surprise, I took time in my own way to know you. But you guys? Didn't even think about trying to get to know me?"

Jean felt sorrowful now.

She did do that as a kid, and even though she had matured since then, it didn't excuse her actions as a younger person than she was now.

Scott even felt bad about it, about what he had said.

"After…you even know what happened to me? You don't know anything about me, and assumed things because, I didn't look the best? Because I rocked in place to calm myself down from a new environment? I hardly talked? Did you never think of a reason, why I never talked? Did you even think about what I was going through? I didn't start picking on you, you both started picking on me in your own ways, so I defended myself. You both, especially Scott, made me feel so small, worthless, even among fellow mutants, you made me feel so bad about myself, I was contemplating leaving but Professor X convinced me to stay, and he, along with Logan, and Storm are the only ones that showed me any kindness, that didn't judge me for my past, and even made me feel better in their own ways. You even asked Professor X to get me out of the school at one point Scott, so don't stand there all high and mighty with me."

"How did you…"

"Rarely does anything get past me."

He spat out for the pair of them, disgraced that it had to come out like this.

He then looked over Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue.

"Kitty, Rogue, Kurt. Those three are the only ones that took the time to actually get to know me, and didn't bad mouth me constantly. Evan, I know you've been calling me a monster behind my back to Scott, and laughing about it. But those three took the time to get to know me. So, I'm giving them the choice to leave, because one way or another, I am getting pass you people, and depending on your answers, I might just have to go through you."

Rogue and Kurt didn't move. While they liked Jason, they couldn't allow him to steal something. Kitty was the only one to not stand up and look like she was going to fight, she couldn't fight Jason, she didn't want too.

When seeing that, Jason sighed and walked forward.

"Fine, have it your way. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Jason activated the power of a rhino and rushed forward towards Scott. Even the ground tore up because of the heavy footsteps he was using. Scott's eyes widened in surprise, shock, and even anger that he was going through with it.

"D-Damn!"

Scott put his power to use, and shot it forward towards him. Jason tanked the blast, though it did hurt, and he continued going forward, until he made it to the young boy, slamming his elbow right into the boys stomach, blowing him off his feet, and to his butt.

"No man! Not cool!"

Evan, with his spikes, charged in as Rogue came from the other side. Jason pulled back as the two almost touched him. Rogue came at him first, with her hand extended, but Jason grabbed her by her clothed wrist.

"This is what I mean about not listening to me when fighting."

"L-Let go!"

Rogue tried to break free, but Jason kept a tight hold of her.

"Sorry Rogue, but I can't let you go. You wanted to fight me, but I can't have you absorbing my powers now."

She couldn't get her other glove off to absorb his power, and was helpless right now, as he just stared right towards her eyes, his own eyes slowly slipping into a realm that he didn't want it to slip into.

"Dude, please forgive me!"

Using his teleportation powers, Kurt attempted to get right on Jason, but Jason anticipated this, side stepping out of the way as he reappeared. He gasped, and fell towards the ground, but not before Jason kicked him in the side, launching him away.

"I've got you!"

Jean used her powers for saving Kurt from getting himself hurt. Kurt wore an appreciate smile, and allowed Jean to place him on the ground.

Evan made a large spike and swung it towards Jason.

"You're not only dealing with Rogue!"

The boy was about to react, when Jean launched a bench towards him.

Quickly thinking, he turned his powers into that of a snake, and used his leg like a whip, kicking Evan from behind his defences, and used his body as a shield, Jean only realizing too late as the bench slammed against Evan, propelling him forward.

"No, I'm only dealing with you."

He thrusted Rogue's hand towards Evan, and by force, she absorbed Evan's powers, lifeforce, and other things. They both let out screams, as Rogue gained spikes across her body, and Evan lost consciousness.

"Let her go!"

Scott demanded, firing a warning shot. Jason looked at the ground that he shot, and Jason just rolled his eyes.

"Okay!"

He threw Rogue away from him, as Scott fired some blasts of his energy towards him. But Jason used a good speed to dance around each of the attacks. He felt tired, but he'd have to win, for his sister, and himself.

"Jean! Keep him up!"

Jean nodded, and put her hands to her forehead. Using her power of telekinesis, she lifted Jason's body upwards, suspending him in the air. Seeing this chance, Scott fired off a strong beam of energy, slamming his body into a metal pole.

"Jason!"

Kitty cried, not wanting to see the blonde boy hurt.

But Jason took in a breath, and stood right back him.

"Did you think I'd go down like that?"

Jason just looked normal, like he wasn't in a fight. Despite the fact he could hear the animals screaming in his head for blood. They wanted blood, the blood of the people right in front of him, and he was slowly tempted into giving them what they desired.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Because she absorbed Evan's powers, Rogue fired off spikes like they were going out of fashion. Jason knew that one animals power wouldn't be enough, so he used elephants strength, and cheetahs speed at the same time, catching the spikes, and launched them towards Jean without missing a beat.

The girl raised a telekinetic bubble around her, blocking the spikes, only to be shocked when Jason appeared behind her, using speed, and a flying animals power, using three types of powers now, Jason's mental state slowly slipping away.

"Aaah!"

Jean watched as Jason drew out a chemical from his bag, and crushed it over Jean's face. Jean tried to resist, but she couldn't resist in the end, and she felt her consciousness slipping away, and then she fell unconscious.

He caught Jean, and threw her at Scott, the boy catching her.

Jason felt his head stinging with pain, his body losing itself to the will of the animals. He was afraid this would happen if he used more than one. But now using three, it was out of the question. He could feel them all banging, wanting dominance, but he didn't want to give them said dominance.

"Sorry dude, but I have too!"

Kurt teleported behind Jason and went to take the jewel from his pocket, but before he could, Jason gripped him by the head, and slammed his own forehead against him. Because he was now as durable as a rhino, using four powers now, Kurt's head was sent into a loop, the boy dropping to the ground.

"Sorry Kurt, but I had to as well."

Jason felt bad about taking out a person he considered a friend, but he had to do this for his sister. Kurt had to take a backseat for his sister now.

He then looked towards Rogue, and saw that she had armed herself again. But his mind was being taken over, by the powers deep inside. His mind slipping, his reality crumbling, Jason was a slave to the powers inside, and didn't know if he was going to make it out of this.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Letting out an unholy roar, Jason flew at Rogue. Rogue armed her arms with spikes, and slashed at him. Jason reacted with a great speed, and at the same time, withdrew an item from his bag, throwing it at Rogue.

"W-What the heck!?"

She cut it apart, but gas leaned out, and spread around her. Rogue gasped, and went to pull away…but she was caught in the end. The gas was knockout gas, and he used that to knock out Rogue, leaving only one contender left, that wasn't Kitty as she didn't get involved, and that person was Scott.

"Take that!"

Scott fired off a blast of energy towards Jason, nailing him in the stomach. But he only was flung back a few paces, then stopped in the air…but a chance was within Jason's eyes, it was like he wasn't really there, and he was, something else. Not someone else, but something else entirely.

A devilish grin spread across his face, and he charged for Scott.

"D-Don't come near me!"

Scott fired off several blasts of energy, but Jason used the air to fly around the blasts, and tank the ones that hit him. when he appeared right before Scott, Jason's claws extended, now using five powers, clawing Scott's chest.

"Come on Summers! You wanted to fight me! Fight me!"

Jason twirled around, and then slammed his foot into Scott's chest, forcing his body off the ground and through the air.

"Gwaaaaah!"

Scott spat up bile at the impact, and thought that it would be over.

But Jason zoomed right in, and slammed an open palm right into Scott's chest, forcing his body to the ground, making it dent around him. Scott once again spat out bile, as Jason hovered about him, smirking down at him.

"Now, Summers. Let's see what's inside you, shall we?"

Jason sharpened his claws, using six powers now. His mind was pretty much non-existent now. He didn't feel himself, and all he knew was he wanted Scott dead. He felt like he had to do it, so he bent over, landing on the ground, and scratched Scott's uniform, cutting into the boy.

"Aaaaaaaagh! D-Don't do it!"

Scott tried to fire blasts at him to stop him, but Jason avoided them easily, and stopped Scott by hitting him across the face.

"Who's superior now Scott?"

Scott looked up as Jason slapped him around, toying with him, yet at the same time, wanting to cause damage.

"Jason! Jason! Please don't kill Scott!"

Kitty rushed over, but he made a fierce growl at her, not himself.

Kitty backed away as he kicked Scott in the side, causing bile to be released again.

"You all, really get on my nerves." The boys voice sounded demonic at this point. "All of the time, plotting behind my back, making fun of me, calling me names, making me feel like shit on your shoe. All of you are to pay for hurting me!"

Jason tightened his hand and made it look like a sword. The claws he had looked like they could pierce human flesh. And his target was Scott. Scott looked helpless to do anything at all, and could only futilely attempt to blast the man with his optic blasts, but they were futile as well.

Kitty looked on, and she could see that it wasn't Jason who was doing this.

It was like he was possessed…

But then she remembered.

She remembered something from sometime ago.

" _Did you think I listened to dark depressing music or something? I might dress like I'm a child of darkness, but I do enjoy pop music, and even gentle songs like this. Besides, my Mom used to sing it to me too, so I quite like the song. It brings back good memories._ "

She remembered what Jason said that time.

Bringing back good memories.

It brought back Jason to a time where he was loved, and he loved his Mother and how he wanted to be with her again.

Bringing back…

"Perhaps…if I…maybe he won't…" Kitty cleared her throat, as Jason shot his hand downwards like a missile, ready to end Scott's existence all together. "Now, I've heard there was a secret chord~ That David played, and it pleased the Lord~ But you don't really care for music, do you~?"

Jason stopped, inches from Scott's face, and looked at Kitty.

The wild beast stopped, and stared at the singing girl, confused.

Like, he remembered it before.

He pulled away from Scott, and limped over towards Kitty, as she continued singing.

"It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth~ The minor fall, the major lift~ The baffled king composing hallelujah~ Hallelujah~ Hallelujah~"

Jason made it to Kitty and peered into her eyes, confused. The beast himself didn't understand, but the boy inside remembered Kitty, remembered what she was like, and remembered the song, and remembered how it always made him feel calm.

" _You know…I had this plan when, or if I came across you, I was going to be so douche like towards you. I was going to be so mean that you'd end up hating me, I thought that would be so much easier than this. But now…Kitty, I can't hurt you. I can't hurt the kind Kitty that only ever is nice to me…I just can't do it. If you were anyone else…if you were Scott, Jean or whoever, I would be able to do it…but because it's you, I can't do it._ "

Kitty recalled something else that Jason had said, and remembered it strongly, putting a hand on the boys face.

"Remember Jason…you can't hurt me. You said, you could hurt everyone else, but not me. You'd never hurt me, right?"

Jason's clawed hand went up with a growl and went for her face.

But a flash of Kitty went past his eyes, and his fingers stopped, inches from her face.

"…Kitty…"

"Y-Yes, it's me! Remember me, Jason! W-We hang out all of the time, we play together, we have fun together…"

"Kitty…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

An animalistic scream rang out throughout the area, and he went to attack her again, the animals taking over. He looked ready to murder Kitty, like he could do at any moment, and he was going to snap, and take her out.

But she didn't flinch, she didn't move.

"You told me…that I made you happy. You said, that I made your life better." Jason pulled away, as tears came to his eyes, Kitty's own eyes leaking tears. "You told me you smiled more with me. You became happier with me around, and you even think my 'like' thing is adorable…so, do you really want to hurt me? Do you…when you said, that you didn't?"

Jason pulled away from Kitty, his powers moving away from him, and going back inside.

She reached the tiny piece of him left, that couldn't hurt her.

The others…yeah.

But her, no.

He couldn't hurt her, and he ended up having tears running out of his eyes. Kitty walked over to him, and attempted to hug him, but he pulled away from her, ashamed of what he tried to do to her, and what he did to the others.

"Kitty…I have to go now. Please, don't stand in my way. I, have to go and deliver something now…"

"Jason…tell me, it's for a good cause. You're doing this because like, it's for a good cause. If you tell me that, then I'll believe you."

He took her by the shoulder, and stared into her eyes.

"Kitty, if I don't do this, then someone I care about is going to get hurt, very hurt."

The sincerity in his voice told her that he wasn't lying. If anything, she knew that he wasn't lying right now, and just stepped aside. She didn't know what she was going to tell the others, but she knew that she couldn't stop Jason this time.

Jason fondly stared at Kitty, then walked away from the scene. Kitty, just hoped that she did the right thing. All she could do was watch as he flew away from the area, Kitty feeling torn on what she was going to do next.

* * *

Jason arrived at the place he and Mesmero planned to meet one another, and he noticed that Jess was with him. A small smile appeared on his face, seeing how she had grown, and she also smiled to see him too.

"Jess, has he hurt you? Has he done anything to you?"

Jess shook her head to his relief.

He continued to stare at her for answers, wondering what was going on with her. If anything at all. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He knew with his own time with Mesmero, that there would be tells if something had happened.

Seemingly, it was as if he kept to his word, which was a very thankful thing in the boys mind. If he had, then Mesmero would be dead by now. He didn't mind unleashing his inner animal on Mesmero for all of the evils he had done.

"Big bro…"

She called distantly, and walked towards him, but Mesmero pulled her back.

"Don't you hurt her!"

Jason went to attack, but he stopped himself when Mesmero held a staff to the girls neck. Gritting his teeth he pulled away from her and him, and stood on the grassy field, waiting for the time that he could be with his sister again.

"Did you get what I asked for?"

Jason sighed heavily, then pulled out the jewel. Mesmero's eyes lit up once seeing that, and grinned to himself.

"This is it, now give me my sister back, or I'll crush it."

"Fine, fine. At the same time."

So like that, Jason and Mesmero walked forward with what the other wanted. Jason held out his hand for Jess, and the jewel for him. The boy and the man both wanted the others thing, and they wouldn't give it up either.

When they got to one another, Jason grabbed Jess, pulling her, as Mesmero grabbed the jewel.

"Big bro! I'm so sorry!"

"You're safe, that's all that matters."

She hugged him tightly as Jason glared at Mesmero.

"Now get out of here! And dare harm a hair on this girls head again, and I'll come for you myself! In fact, maybe I should just end you right now you son of a bitch! Now die for the crimes that you've done to me!"

Jason charged for him, only for the man to wave his cloak in the boys face, blocking him from view.

Using the claws of a lion, Jason sliced through the cloth, and saw…

Nothing.

He couldn't see anything, it was like he had disappeared all together.

Jason clicked his tongue and turned towards Jess. He walked over towards her, and hugged her tightly into his chest. He didn't show his eyes, but tears danced between the lids, the young girl openly crying happy tears.

"Big bro, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought that…b-but, I got to see my big bro. Y-You're very tall, taller than I remember big bro…y-you're…I don't know what to say big bro…I wanna stay with you big bro."

Jason used what he could to make the tears in his eyes disappear, and then he leaned down towards her. Jason smiled gently at the girl, and brushed her hair, and then hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"You've really grown so much. You've changed a lot, into a young woman now." He looked over the girls scar, and ran a finger across it. "So cute." Jess looked at him with a sadness like no other. "Hey now, what's wrong?"

Like a true big brother, he comforted her, sitting down onto the ground and she continued to hug him.

"You're going to take me back to grandma and grandpa, aren't you?"

She already knew the answer, but she didn't want to admit to the answer.

"I have to Jess, because they are your legal guardians. I, don't want to lose you ever again, but I won't be able to keep you here forever. They'll be worried about you, and they'll be calling police, and other things like that."

"I guess…but, I wish I could stay with you. I love you big brother, please don't make me go back."

It was a futile effort at best. But he knew that he had to take her back, no matter what she said, no matter what she asked. Even if it broke his heart, he knew that he'd have to take her back home, and then he'd…he didn't know what he was going to do next.

"I'm sorry Jess, but you have too. You're not a mutant. If you were, we'd stay together, but you haven't shown any powers, have you?"

Jason knew there was a possibility, and he didn't know if he did want her to be one or not. Due to the fact that she was someone important to him, he didn't want to lose her, yet as a mutant, she was going to get persecuted, and he didn't want that.

"N-No but…"

"Then, I can't. I'm sorry sweetheart. But one day, we'll be together again, okay? We'll be together, one day. I assure you. I don't know when, and I don't know how. But one day, we'll be together again, I know that we will."

Though she didn't like it, and she felt tears dancing between her eyes, she had to be brave, and she nodded her head, even though she didn't want too, she wanted to be with her brother always, and that meant, never leaving.

"Okay big bro…so, what now?"

"I'm going to have to go and see the Professor, and then take you back on the blackbird, or something. Hey, you'll see me driving a plane, wouldn't that be interesting? And then, I'll take you back to where you live."

Jess tried her best.

She really did try her best, but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down out of her eyes.

She felt it stinging her eyes, she felt like she was going to sob her poor heart out.

But she put on a brave face for the elder boy, and smiled the best that she could.

* * *

Back at the mansion, the team were walking in from their defeat, sullen with their losses against Jason, they couldn't stop him in the end.

They all felt regret that they couldn't stop him. And now knew that the training he did, really was paid off. They needed to take it more seriously, as he really did, and Jason wiped the floor with them all.

"I can't believe we lost man."

Evan complained as he sat on the stairs, Kurt bopping right next to him.

"I know man. Damn, he knows how to fight."

"He was more prepared than we were." Rogue estimated. "He used us against one another. He knew how to fight us, and was prepared with other devices. We also underestimated him in a fight. Because he was more ready for us than we were for him."

"It's because we thought quantity would beat his quality, and clearly, not."

Jean sighed out, tending to Scott's wounds. He wasn't seriously hurt, but he did get banged up the most. Kitty on the other hand just watched on and didn't say anything, she couldn't, she didn't know what to say.

That was until Jason came strolling through the doors with an uncaring look on his face, Jess by his side.

Scott immediately flew into a rage, and grappled onto his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

Jess looked up at her brother, who just held a smirk on his face.

"Remove your hands, before I break them off."

Scott gritted his teeth, but Jean pulled the boy away from Jason, the boy himself looking around.

Jess looked around too, and now each of the members noticed her, and looked at her strangely. Because of the scar on her face, she thought that they were all staring at that, and she became upset, looking towards Jason.

Noticing them looking at her, he growled.

"You got something to say to her?" They didn't answer and backed away, so Jason bent down towards Jess, and adopted a kind smile. "Don't worry Jess, they're just jealous of your cute face. And besides, they're still sour that I kicked their asses during a fight."

"You beat them all!?"

She was truly like a little sister admiring her elder brother, the boy sniggering as he nodded.

"That's right, I beat them. And now they hate me. Ah well, I wasn't here to win any popularity contests anyway. Come along Jess, let's go and see Professor X so we can get you home, alright? Remember, you'll see me driving a huge plane, it will be so fun."

"Okay, I'm ready then."

"Good girl, let's get going then."

Jason walked forward towards the left hallway, Jess looking towards the others. Kitty looked towards her, and heard the name Jess before, and how much she looked like Jason, she put two and two together, knowing that this was his little sister.

"Hehe…erm, bye everyone! Please don't bully Jason!"

She bowed her head respectfully, and rushed after her elder brother.

Kitty looked on and then followed after them, leaving the rest to contemplate what was going on with the young girl, and Jason himself.

* * *

A little while later, Jason, with Jess on his lap, and Charles sat in their private room. Kitty was eavesdropping on the conversation, and Jason didn't even care, if it was just her, then he didn't mind either way.

"So yeah, that's it Professor. Mesmero came back, kidnapped Jess here, and made me steal that jewel. I, couldn't risk telling you guys, or he would've hurt this girl here. I'm, sorry if I let you down with my actions, but she's my sister, I couldn't have her go through what I did."

Charles rasped his fingers together, and understood now what was going on.

"I suspected that something had you do this, though I did not expect Mesmero to come back into your life."

"Well, neither did I. But, he did, and here we are. I saved Jess, and that's all that matters to me. Maybe it sounds selfish in saying that, but I don't regret beating the others before. I saved my sister, and that's all that matters to me."

Charles put on a troubled expression. But, he did understand why Jason did what he did to them, and why he had to steal. He just wished to understand Mesmero's objective, and why steal that jewel of all the ones out there.

"I understand. Yes, I can see…well, it seems like you covered your tracks well. While I don't like how it happened, I can understand why you did what you did. If it was me, I think that I might've done the same thing in your shoes."

"Thanks…and, I'm gonna be taking this one back to her grandparents soon. Can I, borrow the blackbird please?"

Charles nodded without even having to think about it.

"Of course."

"And…when I get back, I'm leaving the X-Men."

Charles, Jess, and Kitty from outside all gasped, not expecting that.

"Why…?"

"Yeah, big bro, why? D-Don't you love it here?"

Jason just smiled to himself, and knew that he had to do this now. He knew what he had to do in his life now.

"I do love it here. Despite all of the negative comments I get from the others. I love Professor X, he's like my Dad, the coolest one ever. Storm is like my Mom, and Logan is like my big brother that smells like wet dog, but don't tell him that, and he's still cool anyway, and Kitty is…well, I really like Kitty. But the others, they don't want me around Professor, it's been bubbling now for a while, and we both can see that."

"Even then, Jason. I don't wish for you to leave because of this. If we explained-"

"They wouldn't believe me anyway." Jason interrupted. "And I don't want them to know either. Scott hates me, Jean hates me, Evan's on the path to it because of them, and Rogue and Kurt…well, I'm not going to be on their favourites list after I beat them in a fight. I just, need a break for a while. I think they do as well. It's better than having a negative house, a team that can't work together. This way, everyone will have a break, and clear heads."

"Well, you're always welcome here Jason. No matter what else happens, no matter what goes on with the others, this is your home."

Jason smiled towards his Father figure.

"Thank you, Professor, it makes me happy…I never really thanked you, before did I?"

"Thanked me for what?"

"You know what. You brought me back from insanity. You helped me when everyone else hurt me. When Mesmero caused my mind to go into overload because of my powers, releasing the limiters, and made me go insane, you brought me back to me. You allowed me to have a good life here. I'm just so sorry that I let you down…"

Charles overlapped a hand with Jason's own.

"You never let me down. You've come so far from that boy I met those years ago. One that didn't have a hope in the world, one that was abused, abandoned, and locked away. You came so far from then, becoming a brilliant young man who I see before me."

"Thanks…Professor."

Charles looked down, like he was losing a son. He wasn't the type of man to cry, but he felt like he could right now.

Jess turned around and looked on with teary eyes.

"Big bro…it's because of me, isn't it?"

"Hey now." He cupped her face, seeing that she was upset. "Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. This is my decision. It's, something that I have to do. It's, best this way, sweetheart. For a little while, a break would be for the best. And I'll come back someday, but for now…it's better that I leave."

Jess put her head down, and started crying, so Jason hugged her tightly.

Charles looked on, and wished that they could be together like this. It just looked so natural, between brother and sister. They looked together, complete together, and now what he was going to have to do.

"Shhh now Jess, don't worry. I've got you now, haven't I? I don't need anyone else, all I need is you."

She openly sobbed into his chest, as he comforted her. This would be the last time in a while where they would be able to do this.

* * *

After he had taken Jess home, Jason was gathering the last of his things in a box, glad that Charles had made sure that more, measures were taken to protect Jess, just in case Mesmero came back for her, Jason was glad that he didn't have to worry, though he was always going to make sure that she was safe again, no matter what.

He had taken the other stuff down to his car, and looked around the room, his empty side. So many memories came into his mind, but also a new beginning as well.

He saw on the top of the box was a plushie of a purple long Dragon. Jason smiled fondly, remembering where he got it, and then looked around the room one last time. Nodding to himself, he walked towards the door and went out of it.

Walking towards the exit of the house, he saw that the X-Men had gathered, even Logan and Ororo had come as well. He saw Charles there, and then the others, ending off with Scott, and Kitty at the end.

He walked forward, and passed each of them.

"Remember Jason, you always have a home here."

"Thanks Professor, it means a lot to me."

Jason smiled towards the old man, and walked forward.

"Gonna miss you around here Brit, you're the only one who could fight me for fun."

Jason smiled towards Logan as he continued on.

"Don't worry Badger, we'll fight again. Just sad that you missed the other night when I beat them."

Logan smirked, and looked at the disgruntled X-Men kids.

"I would've paid to see that. That's why training is important."

He couldn't disagree with Logan. He passed by Jean, who faced away with a frown, Evan doing the same thing. Rogue looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't in the end. It was the same for Kurt, they didn't know what to say.

He then walked past Ororo.

"Wait a second Jason."

Jason stopped, and saw Ororo holding a paper bag.

"Yes Ororo?"

"Here." She put the bag on top of the open box. "I know how much you love my cookies."

"Ooh cookies, I love them very much! Thanks Ororo! I never really said it, but thanks for everything you've done for me. You, were very kind to me when no one else really was. You, didn't treat me like a monster, like others did."

Jean and Scott especially felt the sting of that, Ororo hugging Jason like it was her son.

"You never were a monster, you were a model pupil, and someone I am proud to call an X-Man."

"Thanks, Ororo. It means a lot to me."

Ororo broke the hug, and Jason continued onwards.

He walked past Scott, without saying anything. He didn't want to engage with the young man, but Scott couldn't resist.

"There goes the criminal."

Charles, Ororo, and Logan all frowned at Scott's petty behaviour. Even now, he was trying to get one up on Jason. Kitty herself looked like she wanted to go and slap Scott, but Jason snickered at Scott's words, and turned back to him.

"I might be a criminal, but I'm stronger than you are. You'll have to live with that, oh wise leader. Oh, enjoy the present too."

"Present…?"

Jason didn't say anything, and just walked towards the door. He didn't really have anything planned, but it planted the seed of doubt in Scott's mind, and that's always fun, that's what he thought was fun anyway.

Kitty looked confused when he didn't stop for her, and just continued onwards.

"H-Hey, wait!"

Kitty chased after him once he walked outside.

Catching up to him at his car, she ragged her chest with shallow breaths.

"A-Aren't you going to say anything to me at all!?"

"I knew you'd chase me out, so I didn't say anything. Besides, I'd rather talk with you privately."

Kitty bit her bottom lip, as he put the box into the car of his.

He then turned towards her, to see that she had a depressed look on her face, and tears between the lids of her eyes, threatening to escape at any moment.

"Hey, why do you look so sad?"

"Why do you think!?" She barked back, storming over. "Y-You don't have to leave because of Scott, and Jean! I-I mean, even if they do, I still…I still want you around, can't you like stay for that reason? Stay for me?"

Jason detected the vulnerable look in the young girls eyes, so he placed a hand on her face, gently stroking it. His fingers felt cold, yet soothing. His touch soft, tender, yet displayed more emotion than anything else she had experienced.

"I'd do anything for you Kitty. But right now, I'm not wanted here. You and I both know that. Jean, Scott, Evan, Kurt, and Rogue, they all believe what they want to believe. It's better if I just go for a little while."

"…It's because of your sister, isn't it?"

Jason turned his eyebrows downwards, then nodded.

"That's right, I know you heard so I don't have to lie now. My sister, is all I really have in this world. She's, very important to me. My Mom, and Dad aren't here anymore, and I didn't want her to be hurt. I had to do something that I hated, because if I didn't, then she would have suffered like I did back then. The person I stole for, was someone who nearly destroyed my mind, destroyed my life. He, forced me to use my powers as a child, beat me when I didn't follow his orders, and my powers became out of control, and he tried to break my mind so I'd become the perfect weapon for him, obedient and didn't have a thought about me, just followed orders. These animal powers, like you saw the other day, didn't always run out of control like that, yet I wasn't so powerful either, I could barely use one power without it making me feel sick and disgusted, until he changed me, forced the power out. He forced more of my power to come out, and their, personalities, also came out too, and took over my mind…I was forced to spend my time in an insane asylum because, I wasn't me anymore, and even me now, is a shell of my former self. I used to be quite, a bubbly person, I used to be quite like you actually, I think that's why I was drawn to you, because you reminded me of myself."

"Jason…I'm so sorry that happened to you…you used to be like me huh…"

The thought of Jason being like her, conflicted her. She preferred this Jason than anything else.

Jason chuckled to himself, nodding his head.

"Yup, I did, but you are more cheerful than I was. Either way Kitty, you know more about me, than anyone else in there, our own age I mean, the adults obviously know but the others don't know anything about me, and I don't want them to know either."

Kitty actually liked that she knew more than the others, but it did make her wonder about many different things.

"Jason, what happened after you went…to that place?"

"I stayed there for a year or so, I believe, I don't remember much about it. But, then the Professor came, and helped me, he put the monsters back in the box, and stopped them from bursting out, but it also made me quite, depressed, and lonely, as I remembered things that happened in my past, and I didn't want to relive such things. However, the Professor offered me his hand, and told me that I'd go to a place where I would be accepted, and cared about. I, took the chance and went with him, where he gave me daily sessions and helped me control my powers, and my mental state. Scott, and Jean, met me, made a quick judgement because I was the 'quiet and weird kid' and then talked about me behind my back or to my face sometimes. I, didn't really want to play with them or anything, I just wanted to be left alone, and Scott being Scott took it the wrong way, and started saying hurtful comments, so I started back, and that's pretty much how it went down."

"I see…God, you've really had it rough, huh."

Jason chuckled to himself, then allowed his eyebrows to dip.

"You know Kitty, before you came here, I was considering leaving. But, you came, and made it, I don't know, just better I guess. And, I'm glad to have met you, because you know, I quite like you, more than normal."

Kitty felt her heart beat quickening, like she was going to have a heart attack. But, this was a different feeling. The tender passion in his eyes resonated with her, and then she smiled gently, and pulled herself closer.

"Jason…you know, I've never met anyone quite like you. You say you're a shell of your former self, but I'm kinda glad you are, because it would've been weird to like someone like me. I mean, more than normal anyway. Like I mean."

Jason drew himself closer to Kitty, cupping her face. Kitty pulled her head back, so her face and his face were close, the heat between them forced Kitty to experience new emotions, even Jason felt it also.

"Remember the play and how you said you wanted a romantic moment to happen?"

"Yeah…?"

Jason snickered, and pulled himself even closer.

"I don't think it can get more romantic for me than this. Haven't we just kinda confessed to liking one another more than normal?"

Kitty understood what he was saying now, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands linking behind his head, drawing herself ever closer.

"Yeah, I get it. Then I'll just…"

Jason was the one who took the plunge, and pressed his lips against her own lips, both of them melting at the touch of the others lips.

Jason and Kitty stared into one another's eyes, finally experiencing the affection between the two of them. Jason didn't expect it to be so tense, so filled with passion. Kitty also felt the sparks between them, enjoying one another's lips for themselves.

When they pulled away, Kitty panted as Jason smiled, his cheeks red, but not as much as Kitty's ruby red cheeks.

Kitty didn't know what to say, and neither did Jason. But the unspoken happiness they had told them more than anything.

"Where are you going to go?"

Jason smirked at the question, having a perfect…well, suitable place in mind.

"Don't worry about that. I survived on my own long ago, I can do the same thing now."

"Can't I…come with you…? I don't want to be away from you…"

Jason smiled at how she was willing to go with him. But, he wasn't going to let her go, not wanting to ruin her life for something like this.

"Sorry Kitty, but you have to stay here. Keep an eye on these X-Men, clearly they need to take training more seriously, and think tactically. Besides, the place I'm going isn't for a girl, especially one as sweet as you. Though, maybe I could come by everyday, and we could go to school together, and hang out after school, and such. Not much has to change."

Kitty wiped away the tears forming.

"I'd like that."

Jason went to get into his car, but saw the stuff toy on the top of his box, and then formed an idea. He took it out of the box, and presented it towards Kitty, who looked confused.

"My Mom gave me this about two weeks before she died, it was my birthday you see. She told me that if I felt alone, or sad, then I could just hug this Dragon, and he'd use his strength to make me feel better. I thought that maybe you could have it Kitty?"

"I-I couldn't…it was from your Mom…"

Jason thrusted it into her chest, and forced her to hold it.

"His name is Lockheed. Take good care of him. I'd like him back when I re-join the X-Men."

Kitty looked down at the pet Dragon, smiled at the gesture, and cuddled the toy tightly.

"Sure, I could like totally do that."

"Thanks, then I best be off, got things to set up and all. Call me, if you ever need help. I might not be an X-Man right now, but you're always going to be my shared number one priority, right up there with Jess."

He didn't really know how much that meant to her.

"Ooh Jason."

The pair shared another kiss, more natural this time, then Jason got into the car.

"I'll call you later."

"I'll answer."

He smiled towards Kitty, started the car, and drove off. Kitty watched him leave, she couldn't take her eyes off the car until he was gone.

Though it tore her up inside, she understood why he was going, and knew that she'd always be with him.

"Come on Lockheed, time to introduce you to my stuffed teddies too."

She looked down at the Dragon, smiled, and then went towards the mansion again, hoping she'd be able to talk with him again soon.

* * *

At the Brotherhood's home, day to day activates went on as normal. Pietro was running around as usual, making food for himself. Fred was eating, Toad was being disgusting as always and used his slime to spit on the wall, and Lance was trying to watch television.

The house itself looked quite rundown. The walls outside were pealing with paint, they had large cracks in them. The windows were grubby, dirty, and the roof looked like it was falling apart. The inside wasn't much better either. It looked like it needed a good cleaning.

But the Brotherhood didn't seem to care, and enjoyed the fact that they lived in filth.

However, that changed when the door opened, and who should step in but Jason.

"X-Man in the house! X-Man!"

Toad went insane and tried to attack Jason, but one swift kick sent Toad flying up the stairs, and into the wall, leaving a Toad shaped space right there.

"X-Man!? What do you want!?"

Pietro rushed towards him, but stopped when Jason scowled. Something about that scowl, always frightened him, even more so right now. Lance and Fred also went towards the door to confront Jason, but a dark glare from Jason stopped them too.

"Well, seems like we're gonna be roommates for a little while. Mystique upstairs?"

Jason went to go upstairs, but Fred stepped in his way.

"I don't think so slim!"

Fred went to touch him, but the way Jason's eyes stared into his, caused him to back off. It just looked very terrifying right now. He didn't want to mess with Jason right now, or ever. Something about him reminded him of someone else that he knew, and was terrified of.

"Now Fred, don't be a bad man, and collect my things from the car, and if anything gets damaged, I'll have your head. Clear?"

Fred nodded so fast, and walked out of the house.

Jason then turned to Pietro.

"Pietro, be a good boy, and run to the shops, and buy me a soda would ya?"

"Why would I do anything for you?"

Pietro demanded, only for Jason to smirk dangerously.

"Do you want to fight me or are you going to get me the damn soda?"

Pietro didn't want to mess with Jason, and run out of the house so fast that even he was surprised at the speeds. Lance looked on with confused as Jason walked up the stairs, running a finger along the banister, seeing the thick dust that had gathered there.

"Why are you really here X-Man?"

Lance demanded strongly, only for Jason so snicker.

"I said it before, I'm here to sleep, eat, and be merry I guess, I think that means good things...if not, then I'm here to sleep and eat. Heard it from somewhere once. Either way, Lance, you and I are housemates, so I expect cleanliness and tidiness as well. That's why we're having a cleaning day soon, understand me Lance?"

Lance didn't know what to make of this, Jason walking up the stairs continues.

He makes it to the top, and turns a corner, but not before looking at Toad.

"Don't, touch me."

"O-Okay sir."

Toad gave in, not wanting to be nailed to another wall. He then came out of the wall, and together with Lance, the now box carrying Fred, and the soda holding Pietro, watched what the blonde haired boy was going to do next.

Jason saw a door at the end of the corridor, and walked over.

"Hmm, locked." Jason surmised as he pulled the handle. "Seems like I have to make my own way."

Jason tapped into a gorillas strength, and forced the door open.

Compared to downstairs, the room was beautifully decorated. It had a large bed in the middle of the room, like a bed fit for a Queen or a King. Pictures hung from the wall, someone might call it art though Jason didn't care much. He also saw Mystique laying on the bed, reading a book, and held an angry look on her face, not seeing who was at the door.

"What did I say about coming into my…" Mystique stopped when she saw Jason stood there, walking towards the bed. "Jason? W-Why are you here?"

Of course she was taken back by everything that was happening now, Jason lazily summing up what happened.

"Short version is, Mesmero came back, forced me to steal something for him, to save Jess, and then I beat the X-Men up to get Jess safe, and then I left the X-Men. There, that about sums up what's happened. And I also need a place to crash, nice room."

Mystique tried to take in all of the information as Jason walked to the bed, and laid down on it.

She could only stare at him as a smile crept onto his face.

"Ooh, I love water beds."

"Yes, well…you've left the X-Men, and you…want to join the Brotherhood?"

That's what she thought, not seeing why else he'd be there.

"I wouldn't go that far Mystique, but I need a place to crash. It isn't like you're going to kick out your favourite Nephew, right?"

Mystique raised a bemused eyebrow.

"Oh, so now you acknowledge our family ties."

"Well, of course. You're still my Aunt and all, I thought you'd want to live with me. Besides, while I might not be apart of your gang, if Scott tries to fight any of your members, I'd happily defend them. Besides, just the other day, I wiped the floor with each of the X-Men, not counting Storm or Wolverine mind you, or Kitty but the others, yeah. And I don't recall you guys ever beating the X-Men."

Mystique couldn't deny that as she leaned on the bed.

"Really now, that's quite informative. Want to share anything else about the X-Men?"

Jason smirked, sitting up on the bed, noticing the Brotherhood at the door.

"Maybe, but I won't betray them either. But, as I said, anytime Scott tries it, I'll defeat him for you, one less X-Man to worry about. Heck, if Jean tries it, I don't mind fighting her either, though I don't like hitting women. Either way, I think this might be a good thing for both of us."

Mystique actually could see the positive aspects to this, and allowed it.

"Fine, you can stay."

"I thought you'd see it my way."

"Erm…boss? Where should I put your stuff?"

Fred interrupted, Mystique looking baffled at how he called Jason 'boss' but Jason directed to the left hand side.

"Just put it there Fred."

Fred walked into the room, put down the boxes, and then walked back out to get the others.

"Here boss, your soda."

Pietro rushed into the room at amazing speeds, delivered the soda, and rushed out.

"Good Pietro, well done."

Pietro smiled weakly, as Toad thumbed up Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes with a creeped out expression, then looked towards them all.

"So, breakfast is, at seven I presume?" They looked baffled, so Jason looked at Mystique. "Don't you force them to make your breakfast, and meals? I just presumed you ruled through fear."

Mystique slaps herself in the face.

"Ugh, I didn't even think." Mystique looked towards the Brotherhood. "Tomorrow, I expect two full English breakfasts for the pair of us, got it!? More orders shall be given later on!"

The Brotherhood looked towards Jason as if they wanted him to tell them instead.

Mystique looked baffled and confused at the same time, Jason nodding.

"I'd consider it a personal favour if you made breakfast for us. And, don't worry about the X-Men, I'm here now. Together, I'm sure we'd accomplish, many things. First of all though, downstairs, needs a serious makeover."

"I've been telling them for ages, but they don't listen to me."

Mystique murmured, Jason putting on an understanding face.

"I get it, it can be difficult. But that changes tomorrow. We'll all be cleaning this place up together. We might be without rules, but that doesn't have to mean sloppy." They all groaned, so Jason gave them a hard glare. "Are you really going to not clean up this place and defy my humble request?"

Even Mystique looked on with a glare, and the pair of them…they could even frighten a ghost into submission.

[GOT IT! WE'LL CLEAN!]

They used machine like voices and ran away, leaving Mystique and Jason in the room together.

"This is going to be interesting."

Mystique puts on a smirk, watching her nephew smiling.

"It certainly is."

The pair snicker to one another, and for now, it seemed like an alliance had been formed. Though Jason hadn't truly forgiven Mystique for what happened in the past. At best, he was going to try and put the past behind him.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Jason has left the X-Men…for now anyway! He'll be back with them eventually. But, he also showed how he can be a master thief. He also defeated the X-Men, though if they hadn't taken him for granted, being one person, and he was way more prepared than they were to fight him, then it could've gone either way. But now, Jason and Kitty have shared a kiss, confessing to one another, and could be considered dating, sort of anyway. We also found out major things about Jason, and his past as well, which is always good, though not everything has been revealed yet.**

 **And now he lives with Mystique, who has been revealed to be his Aunt! Yup, that's their connection, and that makes him Kurt's cousin, and Rogue's adopted cousin I guess! People guessed if they were related, though not in this kind of way, so kudo's to those who guessed they were related in someway. I don't know if Mystique has any siblings in the comics, but in here she does, who's dead (or are they?) so that's how Jason and Mystique are connected, and what she did to him to make him resent her...well, that shall be explored in the future, there's still some mysteries yet!**

 **Well, next time we'll resume with the episodes, so the episode would be episode nine of the cartoon series, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, he showed his stuff, didn't he? He used his head, knowledge of the X-Men against them, and came out on top, if they worked together, and studied harder, they would've been able to put up more of a fight. He has done, they've locked lips with one another, it is a good thing for the pair of them~ I know, he just showed them who's boss, he isn't gonna back down from them. Yeah, I went for the less obvious one, I was gonna go for something else originally, but thinking about it, and I thought this would be the best route. Indeed yeah, that ep is gonna be quite, something. Ooh they will do alright, it is gonna be fun~ I know yeah, that's why I had Jason give it to her, something kinda like a nod at the comics, and to show a close bond. Aah, let's see what Jason does for them.**

 **tyson113; Aah, we are cool, it just had to happen for some progression of characters, and such. Eeh, insert it if you like, I just didn't think, I don't really ever do things like that, I always just think it looks odd, but yeah, play music when reading the chapter, and when sensing a tone shift, switch it to the appropriate I guess. Jatty is finally a thing, and we'll be seeing more couple type stuff going down from here on out. Deadpool shall be appearing quite soon, don't worry about that~ Aah, thank you very much, hope I can keep it going then~**

 **Sparky548; They, kinda already are dating, at least they are closer than they were beforehand. Deadpool shall be...doing things in the future~**

 **pyrojack25; Well, physically, no, but at least when they get mad, they can be quite alike, and also know how to pull off death glares. Suppose so yeah~ Hehe, I'm right there with you~ Aah, no worries at all~**

 **psychopath556; That's a good place to begin! Yeah, it's more middleground than anything, he isn't going completely dark, but he isn't exactly light anymore either, he's in the middle between and such. It was pretty fun, wasn't it~? He won't, he's got a freer place now, and can live as he likes. Well, she kinda does seem to like that even in the show, so yeah, she likes the bad boy kind, and Jason, kinda is a bad boy, but a good bad boy. Aah, yeah I had a few people guess they were related, so that's good, they guessed right there, just not the right relation. It does make them that yeah, and Rogue and him too, they are related in adoptive ways. Ooh it will add some more to her, it will show some more sides of her. That would be pretty funny to say the least~ And thanks!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed!**

 **Guest 1;That would be pretty cool, just think of the combo's that he and Jess could do with that as well.**

 **Anime PJ; It surely was, quite a few revelations. Yeah, he couldn't control it, but he did kinda need to be brought down like that. Yeah, I had it planned since all the way back then, well the first chapter actually, and there's, a few more planted around the chapters so pretty much anything, no matter how trivial could actually be important later on. Yeah, they deserved it, after everything that happened, and it shows how close, they really are. Hehe, he doesn't take crap from anyone, especially The Brotherhood. She is yeah~ Exactly, he does, but he also knows when things need to be done as well, and can put things behind him if he can do it. Aah, no worries, everyone can have such spots~ Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest 2; He'll be a major part of it yeah, it's also one of the reasons why he's at The Brotherhood right now. He will do, he'll share that with her, but not the others. Rogue, she very well could know, or at least have an inkling about it, due to her powers, and such.**

 **Guest 3; That would be pretty funny actually~**

 **Guest 4; I haven't really watched the show to be honest with you. I know who, some of those characters are, but not all of them. So until I watch the series, then I wouldn't be able to tell you if I would or not.**

 **Rabbit crazily73; Yeah, it was a surprise, and pretty soon, the last one will be going onto season 2.**

 **Guest 5; I've thought about it a few times, though haven't decided yet, but yeah, that does sound great! Thanks for the idea!**

 **Guest 6; Good question, and the answer is, yes she does know. It shall be more elaborated on in future chapters.**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Survival of the fittest!**

It was an average day at the Brotherhood house. Jason merely sat in the living room, and watched the television as he could see Mystique walking along, he knew she was up to something, she always was up to something but he didn't know what that thing was.

Not that he cared right now. All he did care was the fact that he just had a place to live for now. While it wasn't the most ideal, the Brotherhood…were frightened of him. Very much so. They didn't argue with him, they just did as they had said, and left Jason to his own devices, and that's how it was.

However, he was…glad he was away from the mansion.

While Mystique wasn't someone that he really much cared for, he had to admit that she was at least trying her best to not piss him off, and that always was very appreciative in his eyes. He also managed to feel good when he didn't want to feel good in such a place.

As he was watching his show, he received a message from Kitty.

[Can't believe I have to go to survival training tomorrow :( xx. It's gonna be no fun.]

Jason looked at the message with bemused eyes, seeing how she even put emojis on her messages. While he wasn't one for such things, he always did enjoy the way that she put them. And couldn't help but smile as he wrote his reply.

[It should be fine, at least it isn't with Logan.]

He sent the message and then saw Mystique strolling into the room, and past the television, pacing the room.

"Not that I care, but something wrong with you? You've been doing that for a while now."

Mystique turned her eyes towards Jason.

"I've been thinking about something to do with the X-Men, and I have been wondering what kind of plan I should use to get Cerebro. I have some ideas, got any suggestions?"

She didn't even seem ashamed about asking Jason to get the jump on the X-Men.

"Now Mystique, you know that I wouldn't do that to put them in danger. But, if you really wanna hurt Scott, then I will comply and go and do it." He half joked, he wouldn't really try and kill Scott. "However, your plans thus far haven't been all that well thought out. The Brotherhood, don't have the discipline that the X-Men do. That's one of the reasons why you've been losing the fights that you've had with them. You're not training them properly."

Mystique put a finger to her mouth, humming in thought.

"Training huh…"

"That's right, training. I mean, you haven't honed their abilities. Think about it, the way they fight, they aren't organized, it's one of the reasons you guys lose. But don't take my word for it, the X-Men never did."

He took out a chip from the packet, and snacked down on it, chewing it rather loudly as his phone buzzed.

[Wish you were coming xxx.]

Jason smiled lightly at the message, then sent a reply back.

[Don't got a reason to go. Besides, Scott, and the others are there, rather not deal with the drama.]

He sent it, then looked back at Mystique.

"Jason, what is that school event that's coming up tomorrow…? It's a survival training, isn't it?"

"Think so, why? You're not thinking of sending the loser squad there, right?"

"I wish you wouldn't call them the loser squad."

Mystique quipped back, but Jason didn't really care.

"When they win against the X-Men, then I'll stop. Until then, they are losers."

"Wouldn't that make you a loser by definition if you're staying here?"

"Hey, I beat the X-Men in a fight, you guys haven't."

She didn't like admitting it, but he was right.

"You're right there, but still…damn, I need to make a move. And I can't think right now…hmmm, let me think…" Jason's lips turned upwards. "What are you smiling for?"

"Ooh nothing, I just find it fun when you try and beat the X-Men. Since I'm a free agent now, I don't really mind either way what happens. Though harm Kitty, and I will come after you with all of my powers turned onto high, got it?"

That alone frightened Mystique more than she thought it would. The way that his eyes focused on her, the way that his eyes danced over her form, and the way that his eyes also caused her to feel worry inside of herself.

"G-Got it, no Kitty hurting."

Jason nodded, and turned back to the television. But his phone then buzzed, giving Mystique a jump scare.

[I know…but, I wish you would come. It would offset my loneliness. Think about it? xxx.]

Jason rolled his eyes, but it did sound appealing to go and spend time with his…he didn't know if Kitty was his girlfriend, yet he didn't want her to be with anyone else. He just didn't know how to handle relationships.

[Because it's you, I'll think about coming.]

He sent the reply, and returned his eyes to the television screen, Mystique still on her plan.

"Haha, damn Nathan, you're bad ass! You're so freaking funny that it hurts."

"Who's Nathan?"

Jason pointed to the screen.

"Nathan, dunno his last name. I really find him quite funny honestly. Though the show has some vulgar stuff in it, I do find it funny. I haven't had the chance to watch these in a while, and on episode two right now."

Mystique looked at the screen and saw a young man in an ugly orange jumpsuit swearing about something.

"What are you watching anyway?"

"Just a show of mine about superhero misfits or something like that. It's called…Misfits I think, it's pretty funny, dirty, but funny. Missed watching this, and now watching it here. It is really fun. Just some British humour and such, God I miss England sometimes but America is cool too."

Mystique curiously glanced towards the screen, then shrugged her shoulders, and continued thinking about the plan that she wanted to think about.

"Jason, I've been thinking, you might be right about discipline."

"Damn, someone listened to me. I'm shocked."

"Of course I would listen to you. I know how capable you can be, and what you could bring into the situation. I believe that you could be a great asset to any-"

"I'm not joining you." He dashed her hopes. "Remember, only if Scott, and maybe Jean does something like attack you guys. Other than that, this is my living space, nothing more, and nothing less either, that's how it is Mystique. Now hush, I'm trying to watch my programs, I have to watch them Mystique. With the whole kidnapping deal with my sister, it's been a hectic time in my life."

Mystique had to try at least, that's what she told herself. She didn't say anything different and just had to get on with it like this.

She thought out a plan in her head, and for a change, she was glad that Jason couldn't read minds.

"Brotherhood! To the living room, right now!"

Mystique commanded, as she walked into the room.

Coming through the doorway, was Toad, Lance, Pietro, and Fred carrying different foods, and drinks, besides Toad who Jason wouldn't allow to touch the food. All four of them looked like they had better things to do than listen to Mystique, but Jason didn't care, and just watched his show, which happened to be the latest episode of a show that he actually liked.

However, they all walked towards Jason, carrying different things.

"Your lunch is served boss."

"H-Here's your drink."

"And desert right afterwards!"

"I didn't touch anything!"

Jason looked at each of them with half smiles.

"Aah thank you boys."

Jason took the different things from them, food from Fred, a drink from Lance, a desert from Pietro, and a creepy smile from Toad, Jason shuddering at the sight.

Mystique looked on, quite impressed that he had managed to 'tame' them as well as he had done, they were too frightened not to follow his orders, but Jason didn't use his new found power in a bad way, not really.

He began eating, and they watched, waiting for his reactions.

If it was bad...what would happen to them?

With baited breath, they watched...and then his face curled upwards, relief coming out of them.

"Good job boys, this is delicious."

All of them felt so good right now, that they could only smile in relief.

Mystique carried on.

"Now, I shall be leaving soon, and you're all going on the trip to the mountains." She began as she walked in front of the television, which made Jason twitch his eyebrows. "The X-Men are also going."

"Mystique, could you move? The best part is about to go on."

"Sorry." She budged out of the way. "Listen to that Brotherhood? The X-Men are going, I want you to beat them, anyway that you can." Jason cocked an eyebrow towards her. "Besides Kitty, she's off limits from any fighting." Jason nodded, as she continued. "That's what I want Brotherhood. For far too long, the X-Men have been thorns in our sides, we've got to make sure that they are dealt with swiftly. And if we can't beat them at fighting right now, show them that we're just as physically capable as the rest of them. Defeat them at their own games."

Jason curiously watched as the Brotherhood's mouths turned upwards into a delighted smiles, or one of vicious intent. Either way, Jason could tell that something that wasn't good would come about this.

" _Seems like I should go just in case…well, it would be a good excuse to see Kitty, and get away from the dream team that Mystique has formed here, and would give me some exercise which is always a plus in my eyes._ " Making up his mind, he put down the food, and addressed Mystique. "I'm going as well."

Rather than looking fearful, The Brotherhood all looked ecstatic that he was going due to what they knew about him defeating the X-Men, plus physical exercise, was one of Jason's strongest points.

"That's surprising."

Jason wore an uncaring face as well as showing a slight smirk on his face as well.

"Eeh, don't have anything better to do, and besides, training is always fun. And I get to keep my eyes on your boys there, and the X-Men. One steps out of line and-" He claps his hands together thunderously, causing the men to jump out of their skins. "-I'll be right on them like a hawk. Or a tiger. Whichever one is more terrifying to say the least, that's a good way to say it, isn't it?"

The Brotherhood weren't exactly thrilled with hearing that. But Mystique was happy, if only so the X-Men couldn't wipe the floor with her team.

* * *

The day of the departure started out rough for the X-Men. Even walking towards the bus, they all didn't want to do it. Even Scott, the usual go boy, didn't want to go on the training camp, yet they couldn't stay at the mansion either. It was one or the other, and they chose this one.

"Ugh…"

Rogue sighed as she walked to the line of the bus.

"I can't believe that we have to do this man. I don't want to do this man…"

Evan complained, walking to the line as well. Kurt didn't even have the heart to speak after this event, he just wanted to get it over with.

However, Kitty looked down as she went to the line, which Jean caught.

"Something wrong Kitty?"

"Nothing, at least nothing you'd want to like talk about anyway."

Kitty dismissed Jean, not wanting to speak with her.

"Kitty, if this is about Jason then…"

"It's got nothing to do that Jason." Jean's eyes said that she didn't believe Kitty for even a moment. "Okay, maybe that's a little lie, but it's got nothing to do with him about you anyway. I just am bummed that we're going on this like trip, I don't want to go. I would rather go with…" She looked at the line, then her eyes widened. "Jason!"

"Yeah well, he's not…" Kitty rushed the line and hugged onto someone, Jason, Scott looking miffed. "J-Just what is that criminal doing here?" Having heard that, Jason looked over and waved with a small smile. "Grr…damn it, he knows that I'm talking about him."

Jean looked between them, and then just smiled weakly, she didn't even know what to say at this point. Because of what happened before, and what could happen in the future, she was torn on what to even believe at this point.

Kitty couldn't be more happy though right now, she hugged onto Jason's body tightly and wouldn't let him go.

"Geez Kitty, you don't have to be so clingy."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, then looked up at him. "I'm just so like glad you're here! Y-You didn't say anything! Why didn't you say anything!?"

She wasn't mad, she was more excited than anything else. But at the same time, the thought that he didn't tell her worried her slightly. Even then it didn't matter much in the end because he was here, and that was what was the most important.

"Well, last minute and all. Decided to come, spend time with a certain cat, that's all." Jason placed a hand on the side of her head, and then ran his fingers through her hair gently. "You're still hugging me very tightly, got any plans on letting go?"

"Hmmm, seems like ages since I've seen you."

She avoided the question all together, not that Jason minded however, he seemed to enjoy the idea of Kitty clinging to him.

"It's only been a few days." He quipped as the line for the bus moved up. "Wanna sit next to me?"

"Yeah, I'd really like that."

She said as she sank against him. Her head fell against his chest as they walked into the bus together.

Once getting on the bus, Jason sat near the back and Kitty took her place next to him. As soon as she did, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He wasn't used to things like this, and just stared out of the window with a complex expression on her face.

"Hey, Jason?"

"Hmmm?"

He didn't look as he hummed out.

"I was just gonna say, I'm glad that you're here." He turned back towards her, to see her beautiful smile. "Are you worried what others might think of us being together? I mean…are we together?"

Because it came out of the blue, Jason didn't know what to think about it, he wasn't sure if he should say yes or not to that.

"I, dunno what we are right now. The only thing I'm certain of is that I don't want someone else being near you like I want to be near you. I, feel weird if someone else tried to be close to you like this."

"I see…it's all new, isn't it? I haven't really ever had a boyfriend before, so I don't know how we're supposed to act. Do we act like before? Or, do we do something else…? I don't know what to do with these situations hehe…"

Seeing the nervous look on her face, Jason leaned closer, and kissed the top of her head. Kitty's cheeks turned slightly pink as his arm wormed its way around her, and brought him closer. She fell against his chest, and was content with keeping her head there.

"We'll just do whatever we want. We don't have to act differently. We'll just go with the flow, I think that would be a good way to go about it, don't you agree Kitty?"

She nods her head, and then allows her hand to entwine with his own.

As Scott walked onto the bus, and walked to the back, he was surprised, shocked, and a little angry to see that Kitty was so, close to Jason. While he didn't have a thing for Kitty at all, in fact he thought of her as a little sister almost, the very fact that in his eyes, she was talking and hanging around with a 'criminal' almost made it seem like everything that he knew wasn't a good thing at all, it was like the world was rejecting him and he didn't like that at all.

"Let it go Scott."

Jean said from behind Scott, who gritted his teeth.

"B-But, Jean she's right there, and she's…"

"She's only being with a guy that she likes. We can't tell her not to do that, if she wants to do that. It's like asking you or I to stop seeing our significant others, it doesn't work like that. Besides, we had a part to play in the way the situation went down back in Bayville as well."

Scott didn't want to admit it, but she was right in the end, and even if it was a pain to say so, it truly was a hard thing to admit too.

He pulled up whatever feeling he had inside and just walked forward, and didn't say anything else. That's how it went down in the end, that's how it had to go down. Even if he didn't want it to be like that, that's what the end result was going to be.

When he walked past Jason and Kitty, he saw Jason stroking Kitty's arm as she clung to him tightly. Though he hated to admit it…they didn't look half bad with one another.

* * *

Once they had finally arrived, everyone was forced to line up outside of the bus. Everyone, even Jason. Though he could hardly be bothered. Even the man that run the training program, looked like a weird person who was way to into the training camp.

"You will not be making wallets, necktie racks or paperweights." The instructor began as he paced everyone up and down. "You will not engage in potato-sack races, water-balloon tosses, or pony rides. You will be taking 20-mile hikes, rappelling 200-foot cliffs and crossing treacherous water with no more than a rope and courage." He stops, and looks at the line up and down. "Do you read me?"

[Yes, Sergeant Hawk, sir!]

Everyone besides Jason replies, he was too busy eating snacks to even reply. The Sergeant didn't seem to like that, and called once again while looking towards Jason.

"I said, do you read me?"

[Yes, Sergeant Hawk, sir!]

Again, besides Jason everyone replied to what the man had said. He just didn't care, he was too busy eating. He only came to watch over the Brotherhood…well, that was the official reason anyway, there was a secret reason that he was there, and it had to do with a certain Kitty that was making eyes at him from the line.

Hawk didn't like that, and strolled over towards Jason. It looked menacing to some, but to Jason, it didn't really bother him.

"I said, do you read me?"

Jason just blankly stared at him.

He didn't answer.

Not that he didn't respect him, he just didn't really seem to care all that much what was going on.

"You seem to have quite the attitude. Not used to following orders private?"

The man tried to sound threatening, like he was going to do something to Jason. But Jason didn't even feel the least bit threatened. It was only the very fact that Jason had dealt with men much stronger than Hawk he wasn't the least bit frightened.

"We're not in the army, or your personal one either." Jason replied as he took a bite of his chip, Kitty giggling to herself. "And, no offence, but I really don't want to call you Sergeant, doesn't sound right. I'm just gonna call you Hawk, sounds much cooler. Or, could I call you Hawkins? Hawky? Brenda?"

"Brenda?!"

"That's your first name, right? I heard from a certain group that you might be called Brenda, and I think that it would be, considered a cute, name for a burly man such as yourself. It would give you an edge."

"No! Do I have to make a call to your parents for this insubordination!?"

As he said that, he tried to grab the bag of chips out of Jason's hand, but he used the speed of a cheetah to avoid each attempt to grab his chips. Kitty couldn't stop giggling while Scott's eyes narrowed at the blonde haired boy.

"Good luck trying that."

Jason answered as he took out another chip.

Hawk's face curled up in confusion.

"What are you saying private?"

"I mean, you'd need a medium to call my parents. They are quite out of the phone signals range." Jason took a chip, and munched on it. "Now, do we have a problem? I mean, is there anything else that you want to say to me Hawk?"

Hawk stared at him with a glare within his eyes. Jason didn't back down and just stared him.

"While you're here, I'll make your life very difficult."

"Good luck trying that Hawk. I think you and I are going to get along famously. You kinda remind me of Logan, but he's more scarier honestly, and he could frighten me given the right incentive…you really can't, sorry."

Hawk's found Jason to be a very weird individual, even to the point where he didn't want to talk about it. Jason, was odd to him, Jason wasn't someone that he wanted to talk with honestly, it wasn't someone that he could handle honestly.

Hawk then turned to the others in the camp, his eyes focusing in on Scott himself.

"Welcome to Iron Back Survival Camp. A name you won't soon forget." The man walked towards Scott, and got in his face. "Now, here we have a young man, Scott Sumner."

"Haha, Sumner. Suits him."

Jason had to snicker at the mistake in his name, it was pretty funny from his perspective. Scott turned a dark glare towards him. But when he saw the Sergeant moving closer, he turned towards him, and couldn't help but correct him.

"Summers."

Scott corrected, the man tilting his glasses upwards, and peered ever more into the mans eyes.

"Whose scholastic achievements at Bayville High earned him the rank of group leader. You will be following his lead. You've got 10 minutes to stow your gear and report to the training field. Dismissed!"

The man then walked off, as other grabbed their belonging's and walked off. Kitty looked towards Jason who smiled, but then stopped when the others looked towards him, and joined the boys of The Brotherhood.

"Oh, now he's friends with The Brotherhood!?"

Scott couldn't contain his anger at the sight of Jason now spending time with The Brotherhood.

"Well, you all did basically turn your backs on him."

Kitty murmured as she sat down on her suitcase.

"He made his choice, that's all there is too it."

Evan spoke out with a slightly sarcastic tone, Kitty rolling her eyes, and looked down to the ground.

"If that's how you want to think about it, then I'm not like going to stop you."

Though she said that, she didn't have a problem with Jason being near The Brotherhood, it did make sense why he was with them, he wouldn't have anywhere else to go.

"I'm going AWOL. Anyone know how to hot-wire a school bus?"

Rogue picked up her bag, and went to go towards the bus, but Scott stopped her.

"Slow down, private. We're not washing out in front of the school. Besides, Professor X endorses this place."

"Yeah." Jean agreed. "At least he gave us a choice. Survival training here or with Wolverine."

Rogue huffed on the spot, she didn't like this, she didn't like it at all.

"Some choice."

"Come on. We can do this."

Murmurs came from the X-Men as they walked off with their luggage. Jason could barely look at the X-Men as they walked off, he didn't really seem to mind what they did. As long as they didn't get in his way that was.

Once they had gone, The Brotherhood along with Jason stood near the bus, and Jason just had to hear the complaints of the people that he really didn't want to hear the complaints of, considering that they just ended up doing his head in.

"Oh, man. Group leader, scholastic achievement. That should've been me."

"Heh, you don't even know what "scholastic achievement" even means Blob boy."

Pietro snickered at Jason's reply.

"He's right you know. You wouldn't even know what to do with the word anyway~"

Blob didn't look all that pleased with what was said, and he felt like crushing them. But one look at Jason, caused his insides to freeze at the same time. He truly was frightened of Jason, and that wasn't a good thing either.

"I might not know what it is, but I know what doom means. Which is what that goody-goody gang is after I get them alone in the woods."

"And what about Fran exactly? Are you giving up on Jean? I know that you've had your problems lately, but you can get through it, I know that you can. Just believe Fred, just believe."

The man holds back his weight for a brief second, then shakes his head.

"It's still something I think about. But I'm gonna crush the rest." Jason cocked an eyebrow up. "Besides Jean and Kitty."

Jason nodded as he slung his bag over his back, Toad nearing him.

"Toad! Personal space, issue! I don't want you near me Toad, I don't like it at all!"

Toad jumped back, and whimpered a little bit, but he didn't stop giving off a dramatic feel to the way that he was handling these things.

"I can hear it now: "Search-and-rescue efforts abandoned for missing teens. No traces found." Am I right or am I right?"

"You're never right Toad." Jason cut in, and looked at the boys. "Alright boys, you wanna mess with the X-Men?" They all nodded. "Then, beat them at what they like best. Their pride. Scott's pride is so freaking high it isn't even funny. Beat him at his own game, and the others will also follow as well. It is gonna be something out of a nightmare for them."

"He's right guys. Let's teach these X-Freaks a lesson they'll never forget!"

Lance cheered, and the rest walked off.

Jason took a few moments to collect his thoughts, then he walked forward as well.

Since the area was quiet, he was able to stroll forward quite happily, and healthily as well. He didn't have much to worry about, he could smell the area, and knew that he was alone, though there was one person he knew was around, and wondered how long she was going to take to make her move.

But he was suddenly stopped when Kitty walked out from behind a wall that was near a cabin.

"People might catch you if you do that out in the open."

Jason glanced at her half a body through the wall and couldn't help but develop a little smirk on his face.

"Hehe, made sure others weren't around before I phased." She took Jason by the collar, and dragged him through the wall, so they were all alone without anyone around. "Hey, while we're here, think we could…go off on our own and spend time together?"

At the pleading tone she used, Jason didn't mind, and stroked the back of her head.

"I suppose that we could do something together. But, I don't know what we could go and do together out here. Besides, seems like the X-Men don't want you hanging around with me. I'm a bad influence."

Kitty didn't care that they thought that, and held Jason by the shirt, pulling him closer.

"Maybe I want to be influenced by you."

"Heh, not many would say something like that."

"Well, I'm not many people, and I don't want to be either. Now, come here, and…"

Before he could finish, Kitty pressed her lips against his own in a fiery kiss that bled their passion, and new excitement together. Jason accepted the kiss, like he had been missing out, and allowed the pair to blend together their emotions.

Like they were becoming whole again, like they had just reached a good part of their lives that was a good thing for the both of them.

* * *

Later on, the group had gathered at the training grounds. Everyone was getting ready to do some training, while Jason thought that this seemed easy, compared to the ones he had done with Logan before, this just seemed quite, boring in his eyes.

Hawks stormed over to Jason's side, and looked right into his eyes over his sunglasses.

"Now, I think it's time for you to learn some discipline."

Jason didn't even bat an eyelid.

"What is it you want me to do?"

"See that flag up there?" Jason looked to the mans hand, and saw him pointing at the large metal pole. "Get that, and I'll excuse you from doing the assignment, but if you can't get it, then you'll have to do the whole course, twice over."

Jason was surprised that the man was speaking like this to him now, not that he cared all that much honestly.

"I like this side of you, so strong, yet cuddly at the same time." Jason looked at the pole, and could see that it was quite thin, and seemed to have been greased so it would be difficult, if not impossible for anyone to climb it. "So, all I have to do is retrieve the flag, and you'll leave me alone?"

"That's the gist of it kid. You have ears, I don't want to repeat myself."

Jason spat into his hands, and clapped them together.

"One moment then."

Jason rushed forward towards the pole, and amazingly in the mans eyes, and the other students, Jason began climbing the pole, using his spiders clinging powers to stick to the pole, like a spider would any surface with their legs.

"H-How is that possible…? I made sure that they wouldn't be able to…"

Hawks was sure that Jason was going to fail, he banked on it.

But now, Jason was climbing the pole as others watched on.

"Yahooo! Go Jason!"

"You can do it!"

"Climb that pole boy!"

Members of the school cheered for Jason while he climbed the pole.

Time and time again, this boy was giving a shock to Hawks, and when he made it to the top, Jason snatched the flag, and then used one hand to balance himself on top of the large pole, looking down towards Hawks, using the flag in his other hand to wave it around.

"This is what you wanted, right Hawks?"

The man just nodded with a bewildered look on his face.

Jason allowed his body to go forward, the students gasping at seeing him going forward. But then Jason wrapped his legs around the pole, and allowed himself to naturally slide down and when reaching the bottom, Jason planted his feet firmly on the ground and made a grin appear on his face.

"Here, you go."

Jason handed the flag to the man, and walked towards an area that wasn't surrounded by others.

Scott however, watched the whole scenario, and couldn't resist throwing in his own two cents.

"You just couldn't resist using your powers, could you?"

Jason stared up, uncaring as Kitty and Jean walked closer.

"I used my powers, because he was cheating."

"No he wasn't!"

Scott argued, only for Jason to nod.

"He was. He deliberately greased up the pole so no one would be able to grasp it. I merely just used my powers to make it more fair again. And again, Scott. Remember, I am NOT an X-Man, and you have no business telling me how I do or don't do things. So, I would appreciate you getting out of my face. and if not…well, remember what happened last time we fought? Wanna repeat that butt whopping I gave you?"

Scott went to move forward, but Jean got in the way.

"Scott, Jason's right. I read Sergeant Hawks mind, and he did do it to make sure Jason failed."

Scott looked at Jean like she had two heads.

"Y-You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am serious. While we agreed no powers, he was also cheating by making the pole virtually unclimbable. Using his powers, in this instance was an acceptable outcome."

Scott grumbled something that Jason heard but chose not to comment on, and then walked away from him.

Jean glanced towards Jason again, and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for Scott's jumping to conclusions."

"It's a recurring theme between the pair of you. I don't take anything either of you say to me to heart."

Jean looked down at the ground, and then walked away.

As she was going, Kitty pulled herself closer to Jason and smiled up towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders, and held onto the boy tightly.

"Just because, of people, is all."

"Aah, don't worry, I can handle anything Scott throws at me. But, either way, just got out of doing more exercise, and if he goes back on his word, then he really wouldn't be a good soldier would he?"

"True." She giggled, then placed a kiss on his chest. "Jason, I really care about you."

Jason held her body closer to his own.

"Me too."

"You mean it?"

She didn't even have to ask that in Jason's eyes, as he stroked her arm gently.

"Of course."

Kitty enjoyed it when he was so kind to her. The soft side of Jason, truly was what she enjoyed at intimate times such as these. She wished that she saw it when around others, to show them that he was a kind person. But, she understood that he was always on guard, and always kept that up, he wouldn't show himself like that.

"A-Alright, now time to start the course!"

Ropes hung up from the wooden beam above, and others began climbing it. Scott, Jean, Lance, and Kurt climbed it. While looking on, Jason could see Sergeant Hawk was glaring at him, and wanted him to go and do something as well, but Jason just waved over, and snickered to himself.

"He really wants you, doesn't he?"

"His authority was challenged, is all, and he doesn't like that."

Kitty couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I'm gonna beat you Summers!"

Lance called from his place on the rope, but Scott shot him a dirty glare.

"Yeah and what army are you having to back you up!?"

Lance just snickered, and continued on the rope. Jean herself rolled her eyes at the sights before her.

"Lance! You better win! I won't tolerate losing!"

Lance smirked at Pietro's shout while Jason just nodded his head. He didn't really like Lance or Scott, but he preferred Lance right now to Scott, at least Lance didn't piss him off all that much anyway.

"I'm not built for this kind of stuff."

The Blob clapped his hands together, and made a stance against the very fact that he would have to do this. But, he did it, and that's something Jason didn't want to see, he could easily predict on what they were going to do now.

"Timber…"

As Jason said that, Blob's rope snapped under his weight, and he fell down to the ground.

However, Lance, and Scott were going head to head. They climbed up the rope at relatively the same time, and then went down the zipwire, but Scott landed on the ground first, and rushed over towards a raft, with Lance behind him within seconds.

"You swim?"

Lance demanded as he watched Scott untie his raft. Scott didn't know where he was going with this, and just answered with a grin on his face.

"Yeah."

"Pity."

While Jason didn't condone what the man did, he had to at least look on with a small grin as his body fell into the water, thanks to Lance's power over earthquakes. He watched as Lance got into his raft, and pushed off from the shore.

"Wow, Lance is a cheater."

"Y-Yeah, he really is." Kitty, who was beside Jason, curiously looked at Jason. "Jason, you didn't tell him to do that, right?"

"I don't control what they do. I said that they should beat the X-Men at their own game, I never said use powers. I don't really mind what they do, as long as they don't piss me off, or target you, then I'm okay with anything. I mean, Scott's not hurt, so there's no worries."

Kitty tilted her head as she saw Evan becoming worked up, more so than worked up actually. It was like he was going to kill.

"Hey! Hey! That cheating chump!"

Evan cocked his arm back, and produced spikes. When he was going to fire, Jean grasped his arm, and stopped him from using his powers.

"Listen, we agreed not to use any powers out here, remember? You know, just man against nature."

Evan didn't look pleased with that, and looked like he was going to kill him at any second, Lance that was.

"That guy needs his boat popped!"

Jena agreed with what he said, but she couldn't bring herself to actually do what was necessary for the moment.

"Yeah. Well, Scott's cool. He'll handle it like a group leader should." She was eating her words as Scott, from the water, fired off a beam at Lance's raft, knocking the boy off his raft, and swam to the shore, Jean's face turning downwards. "Or not."

Scott got to shore, and went to the finish line, rushing through it. The X-Men cheered as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Heh, and I was yelled at by him because my powers could've been caught. Double standards, I freaking know that it is."

Kitty couldn't agree more, as she placed her hands on his chest, and back, hugging him from the side. Jason couldn't help but note that she was quite clingy towards him lately, and wondered if it was because of their 'relationship' since that term was an odd one for Jason, he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"I guess you're right. Either way, it's like totally dull. I wish we could go somewhere else."

"What? A private picnic between the two of us?"

Jason half joked, but Kitty took it seriously, and held onto him even tighter.

"That would be so sweet Jason, we could have a lovely time together. Us, out in the wilderness, alone together. Anything could happen out there. Who knows what could happen Jason, wouldn't it be romantic to find out?"

Jason didn't know about romantic, but he was intrigued.

However, that soon disappeared when Fred, Pietro, and Toad went over towards the X-Men, Lance following.

"That loser, Scott, should've lost and you know it."

Fred said to the others, as Jason rolled his eyes, he thought it was quite petty to argue about it now.

"Just because he slipped and took a bath, he went ballistic!"

Pietro tried to control the snicker that was coming through, but he really was having a difficult time in doing that. Even then, it didn't matter much to the others, but to Kurt, it really did wind him up more than it should've.

"Slipped? More like avalanched."

Toad neared Rogue, who made a grossed out face.

"He stole that first-place ribbon."

"You want that ribbon so bad? I'll pin it to your forehead, freak."

A fight then erupted between all of them. Jason looked on between all of them, and couldn't help but think that there was something that could've helped out nothing. He took in a deep breath, then stormed over.

"Alright! Enough of this right now!" Everyone paused when hearing Jason shouting. "This has gone on far enough! Seriously, fighting over a ribbon!? Just do something normal and compete normally! Your bickering is doing my head in!"

"But…"

Fred tried to argue, but Jason shot a glare towards him.

"What Fred? Are you really going to argue against your future spouse?" Jean mouthed the word 'spouse' to herself as Fred shook his head. "That's what I thought, now all of you stop being so annoying. Seriously, this is a camp, don't take it so seriously."

Hawks witnessed what was going on, and decided to storm over. The man looked towards Jason who looked back right at the same time, he wouldn't stop the stares that they were having with one another.

"Here at Iron Back we got ways to weed the loudmouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness, against the wilderness. You grunts want to prove how tough you are, fine." Jason looked on as he pointed towards the mountain in the distance. "First team to snatch a flag I planted up there on Mount Humiliation and brings it back to me, wins."

"You named it, Mount Humiliation, that's quite depressing actually."

Genuinely, Jason didn't think that it would be called such a thing. But Hawks just grinned from ear to ear.

"And, Mr Jason, seems like you've volunteered to go up the mountain as well. That's quite kind of you."

"Whatever, it will be a piece of pie for me to go up a mountain." Jason glanced back towards the man. "Unless, you're going to cheat and put hard obstacles in my way again." Hawks narrows his eyes. "Seems like, you might not do that. But, I don't know, I am worried that you might try something of with me."

Hawks got closer to Jason's face, and his breath smelled bad. Jason, with enhanced smell, felt sick right now, from the stench.

"For that comment, you can go up the mountain on your own."

"Fine, I'll go on my own, I don't care."

Hawks didn't say anything else, but Jason knew what the man was like now, and he knew what he might do to Jason, and didn't like the idea that he was like that. However, Jason just looked on as Pietro stepped forward.

"Cakewalk. Our team can take a sauna. I'll get it myself."

"Not if I beat you there."

Kurt interjected, and the pair stared off. Jason did have to wonder who would make it their first, and put his money on Kurt rather than Pietro, teleporting up there would be faster. However, that wasn't how it was going to go down in the mind of the man that was running the camp.

"The whole team or no one! As proof, I want a snapshot of every member right there at the top." Sergeant Hawks looks around. "Are we clear?"

[Sir, yes, sir!]

Hearing that from almost everyone, other than Jason that was, he was somewhat satisfied.

"You leave in five from opposite trails. Be ready."

He walked off and so did most of the others. Lance, and Scott had a squaring up to one another, and looked ready to murder the other.

"Better say your farewells, Sumner. Because you guys aren't coming back."

Scott rose to the challenge, and rose his glasses up his face.

"You got something in mind rock tumbler? Because l-"

Just before he could do anything, Jean stopped him.

"Scott, what do you think you're doing?"

"What? Nothing. I'm just fed up with those delinquents getting away with everything while we play by the rules."

Hearing that, Jason walked closer and closer, and got between them.

"So, playing by the rules was, using your powers before on Lance's raft? Yeah, that's playing by the rules alright."

"At least I am not a criminal like you!"

"That would be a somewhat decent comeback if I cared, which I really don't. But, powers huh. Intriguing, why don't you both just not use any powers? Your group, and their group not use powers, and show how good or not, they really are with one another, how about something like that? Since I'm on my own, I should be able to get up their relatively quickly."

The Brotherhood looked shocked, but then smirked once seeing Jason's collected face.

"Yeah, he's right. We don't need our powers to beat you.

"Fine, then. We'll all play it straight. Know what? We'll wave to you from the top."

Scott issues the challenge towards Lance, while Jason attempted to control the thoughts that he was having right now, but that in of itself was proving to be a chore.

Scott then turned towards Jason.

"And what about you? Your powers would be immensely useful here, and if you make it up there first, how do we know that you didn't use your powers?"

"Because, I'll do what I want Scotty boy. My powers, would be immensely useful yes. I could climb the walls quickly, I could fly up there, I could even burrow through the rocks as well. So, I could take my pick, but I don't need my powers to beat you Scott."

"Hmph, sure you don't. You need your powers to beat me, I know it."

"I really don't, and I know you're trying to get a rise out of me, and it really doesn't bother me at all. If you want to believe you could beat me, then believe it. But, don't think that you actually could do something like that with me. You're the one who's getting antsy about a stupid rock climbing thing."

"Fine! Then, don't use your powers, and we'll see who gets up their first! I'll obliterate you!"

"You couldn't obliterate a chocolate bar. But fine, I'll beat you without powers."

Scott folded his arms across his chest.

"How do we know that you won't use your powers?"

Scott looked around and noticed Rogue.

"Rogue, she'll come with me."

"Rogue will do what now?"

Rogue brought up, as Jason smirked.

"That's right, Rogue will come with me. if I use my powers, then she'll tell you because she's got a little thing for ya." Rogue's face turned a little red. "So, yeah. I'll go with Rogue, and if I use my powers, then I'll be disqualified. I don't need my powers to defeat you Scott, all I need is something call, experience at hard manual labour, which you don't possess Scott my weird glasses wearing person."

Rogue looked on as Scott turned towards her.

"Rogue, you'll do it, right? Make sure that he doesn't cheat."

Rogue made a sigh, then nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll go with him."

Though she didn't want to, because of what happened, if it was to stop the arguments, then she was going to go anyway.

Jean clasped her hands together, and spoke like she was doing her best to not do anything wrong.

"Good. That's the deal. We're all competing fairly, no powers. I personally am very proud of-"

"Come on, Jean."

Jean was yanked away midsentence, leaving Kitty and Jason in the middle of the area, completely alone together.

"Seems like things are heating up."

Kitty commented, as Jason laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No offence, but I'm gonna have to destroy the X-Men and The Brotherhood. No hard feelings, right?"

"Hmmm, suppose not. But…"

Jason curled his eyebrows upwards.

"But what?"

"But, I thought that maybe we could like make this interesting ourselves?"

Jason always loved making some kind of bets and to make a bet with his sort of girlfriend, he wasn't going to deny it either.

"Okay, you wanna make a bet? Sure, let's think about what we're gonna do together, makes me feel all special. So, what bet do you want to make with me Kitty cat?"

"Hmmmm, well, how about if the X-Men win, you can, take me out…maybe on a date."

When she said that, Jason couldn't help but notice her cheeks had turned slightly red…no, more than slightly red, they were beat red, and it looked like she was blushing more than she actually was, the boy not seeing what the big deal was.

"Taking you on a date? Is it so important?"

"Y-Yes! Immensely! It is important!"

Jason still didn't understand why, and took Kitty at her word for it.

"I, see. So, what if I win?"

"Well you could, ask me for something, and I might do it."

"I don't get it..."

Jason still didn't quite understand, but Kitty made it a point to hug him tightly.

"Well, I mean, there's things that we could do together."

"So, I could ask you for something then?"

"Yeah, that's like right. So, want anything?"

Jason couldn't really think of anything that he would want from Kitty, besides one thing that was.

"Maybe, you could give me a shoulder massage."

"Shoulder massage?"

Jason nodded, and explained.

"That's right, I also think that it would be good. Maybe we could have something like that. Your hands are small, they would be able to feel good on my shoulders. I remember getting a massage off this woman once, and she wasn't that good. But, I think that you would be able to give me a good massage, yes?"

"Erm…sure, if that's what you like want, I don't mind if that's what you want. Okay, I'll do that for you Jason! Only if you win though!"

Jason smirks dangerously.

"I take things like this serious, I won't be losing easily."

Hearing that, Kitty couldn't help but smile. Either way, she didn't mind who won, because she'd like to do either of those things. Though she would prefer to go on a date rather than anything else.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Charles was back at the mansion, and had Cerebro attached to his head. He looked over the mutants at the camp, and clearly could see that they were using their powers.

Wolverine happened to be walking past, when he saw that Charles was in the room, so he walked over to check out what was going on.

"Is Cerebro locating new mutant sigs?"

Charles shook his head as the man came closer.

"No. Just our students up at Iron Back. They've been a little active."

Charles allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he looked towards Logan.

Logan himself was curious about something.

"Did you tell them not to use their powers?"

"No." Charles disagreed. "I was hoping they'd make that decision themselves."

"Well, I still say you should have let me handle their survival training."

Logan adamantly said that, wishing that he had been the one who did it, but knowing full well what that meant, he knew it wouldn't be possible right now.

"I gave them that choice, Logan. They felt they had a better chance of surviving the camp."

"Well, the Brit would've done it." Logan said with a slightly depressed sigh. "Speaking of, what happened to the Brit?"

Logan didn't want to show that he was concerned. But deep down, very deep down, there was some concern back out there.

"He's apparently taken up residence with Mystique."

Logan blinked a few times in rapid succession.

"Mystique? I thought that he didn't want to know her."

"I thought the same. Perhaps, desperate times, desperate measures and all that."

While Charles said that with an uncaring look, deep down he did wonder why he chose to go to Mystique. To fix a bond? Because he didn't have anywhere else to go? To keep an eye on her? It could be any of those possibilities, and he wished he truly knew, even with his powers, Charles didn't know.

"Still, after all the bad blood between them, I hadn't expected him to go to Mystique. If anything, I thought he would avoid her like the plague. But seems like he's getting along quite well for himself."

Charles' lips tugged upwards.

"Are you perhaps missing him?"

Logan shook his head rapidly, denying it.

"I wouldn't go that far. But, it is just the very idea of what was going on and what happened, seems almost cruel that he live with such a thing, and to move out of the home that took you in, because of someone else's influences, that's what I think anyway."

Hearing Logan's thoughts, Charles couldn't deny what he was saying to be the truth.

"I think that Jason left…to find himself again. Here, he felt like he wouldn't be able to find himself. However, I do believe that he will return, when he is ready. And when he is ready, we, as the X-Men, shall be readily by his side."

Logan in his own way, couldn't be happy with the way things went down. But, he also could understand something that few would.

"You left one thing out, Chuck."

Charles cocked his head at both the name change, and the words Logan used.

"Oh?"

"It's also a self-punishment."

"Punishment? Why would he…"

"In his own way, he felt like he failed you. Yeah, circumstances weren't great, and a lot of things were against him. But, in his own way, he had been quite untrustworthy, and broke the promise he made to you the first time he stepped into this house. To guys like him, and even myself, it's what we live by, and breaking that, truly was one of the harder things he had done in his life, I can relate, trust me. I might not be a mind reader Charles, but I can understand the thoughts of that boy, because in ways, we are quite alike."

Charles thought about what Logan said, and in his own way, he could see that Logan was telling the truth, or how he saw the truth. It wasn't something hard, it was relatively simple to understand, and he could understand such thoughts if Logan was the one who said it.

As they were talking, the alert for a new mutant came onto the screen. Charles, and Logan stopped their talking's, and turned to the screen.

"Well, well. Seems we have a new mutant on the scene after all."

[Discovery: Enhanced mutant signature. Identity confirmed and matched to archive file.]

Charles was shocked when it said the archive file and became interested.

"Archive file? Who would?"

He didn't even get to finish speculating before the image of someone he knew very well came onto the screen, someone from his past, and someone he didn't care to meet again in any kind of capacity, and that meant this one as well.

[Name: Kane Marko. Residence: Stokes County Maximum Security Prison. Current location: In transit, upstate New York.]

That was not the news that Charles wanted to hear, so much so that his eyes widened a little bit when seeing and hearing that.

"No!"

Charles spat out, wishing that this wasn't the reality that was before him. But it had to be this time.

"Kane Marko? Who's that?"

"My half-brother." Charles said with a dejected look on his face. "Somehow he's escaped. But that's impossible."

Charles took off the Cerebro helmet, and took in a wide gulp of oxygen. Logan on the other hand didn't know what the heck was going on, and even some of the things that were said confused him more than he'd like to admit.

"What's an "enhanced" mutant signature?"

With a grim expression, Charles relied the information towards Logan.

"He possessed an X-gene at birth. But it was dormant most of his life. So he awakened it with mysticism."

That didn't answer much for Logan, but he still rolled with it anyway.

"What kind of powers does he have?"

"He's become a juggernaut. Invulnerable. Now, we have to get the others. Even with you here Wolverine, he is a highly dangerous opponent. Yes, that's what we have to do, I'll send Storm to go and get them."

Charles put a hand to his chin, and he thought about what was going on, and what could happen in the future. However, he knew that he would need to do something against him, and what that was, Charles didn't know.

* * *

Sometime later, Rogue, and Jason began going up the mountain, and for Rogue, it was awkward.

She hadn't spoken to Jason since the fact when he left the X-Men. She knew Kitty did, plenty of times, and knew that something was going on between them, but for herself, she couldn't bring herself to go, and spend time with him.

What she thought she knew, wasn't the truth.

But it was convincing enough for her to believe that it was the truth.

She didn't know what to think.

She knew Jason wouldn't hurt her while alone.

The only reason he even attacked, was because they did first.

She remembered how he told them to leave, and not come back, and to avoid a fight.

If he was going to do anything, then she knew it wouldn't be now.

He wouldn't be stupid enough.

But something, was going on, and she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Hmm, we'll have to climb. You good with that Rogue?"

Rogue looked at the steepness of the mountain, and then down at herself.

She wasn't used to it, but she could do it if she needed.

"Not gonna stick to walls, are ya?"

She argued, as Jason rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Don't got a reason to do that honestly. I said that I wouldn't use my powers. Don't you believe me Rogue?"

Those words, she didn't know what to think now.

It seemed like it was telling a story, when he wasn't saying a word.

"I don't know what it believes when it comes to you anymore."

She spoke what she thought would be the truth.

Jason didn't take offense to it, and just went up the mountain the boring way of climbing. Rogue looked on briefly, before she went onto the mountain side, and climbed.

She didn't say anything as Jason didn't want to either.

They didn't know what they would talk about. Jason didn't have much to speak about, and the boy himself didn't really want to speak about what happened when he left the place. He knew that she might resent him, and he was okay with that.

Little by little, they continued going up the mountain together, not speaking.

That was until Rogue couldn't hold back anymore.

"Why did ya really steal that night? And what did you do with the jewels anyway?"

She didn't know how else to put it, so she just came out with it.

Jason half expected her to speak before that, but he didn't mind it now.

"Well, everyone thinks I am just a thief, doesn't that answer satisfy you? And what I did with them, does it look like I'm living in the lap of luxury?"

Jason put his foot into a hole on the mountain, and then moved his body upwards.

"No, it really doesn't, and no, it doesn't at all."

She answered truthfully.

Jason took a few seconds to think of a good response.

"Then, think what you like. Everyone else came up with their own conclusions on me. I'm just a common criminal in all of your eyes. You, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Evan as well. Only Kitty could see what others couldn't. So, take it as you like. If me being a criminal explains much in your eyes, then I'm just a criminal. If there was another reason, then maybe it wouldn't be hard to figure out."

Rogue had to wonder…

Was Jason just a criminal?

The person she met, the person that she formed a bond with…was he really just a criminal?

Or was there something deeper, a meaning that they couldn't grasp right away.

There was something that needed to be explained, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it either.

"That girl…that blonde girl, her name was Jess, right?"

"It was, yes."

He didn't even have to deny it, there wasn't a reason to deny it.

"Then, it was something to do with her. You seem to care about her…and she did look awfully like ya."

"We did, didn't we?"

Jason answered vaguely, though it was very telling to the young girl.

She thought about it even more and connected the dots in her head.

She thought about what could, and couldn't be happening.

And then it kind of clicked for her, the way that he did what he did, and what was going on as well. She knew that something was off, and now she knew the reason why, she knew the reasons why everything was going on now, and she didn't like it as well.

"She's your sister, isn't she?"

"She is."

Jason took the cliffside, and pulled himself up. Sitting on the side, his legs dangled as Rogue continued up.

"You had to do something for her, right?"

"I'd do anything for my sister, even if it meant hurting others, even if I kinda care about them."

Jason retorted truthfully.

Rogue went to place her hand on the cliffside as well, but it seemed to be lose, and her hand slipped off the rocks.

"Aaaah!"

She went backwards, falling towards the ground.

But before she could do that, fall off the cliff, Jason caught her gloved hand, and pulled upwards.

"Got ya."

Jason pulled Rogue fully up the cliff, allowing her feet to touch the ground and she sighed in relief. She fell to her knees, and took in some breaths, wanting to catch her breath. Though it lasted a second, it felt like a lifetime.

When she recovered, her eyes went towards him in gratitude.

"You saved me…thank you for that."

Jason shook his head.

"It's fine, you could've gotten hurt if I didn't. Any decent person would've done the same thing."

"Makes me wonder why you did." She quipped as Jason faced away. "What you said that night, about Scott, and Jean, and what they said, was it true? Did they…make you feel terrible about yourself?"

Jason turned back with his usual stony face.

"I don't want sympathy Rogue, I really don't. I just told them, what I thought. I told them, what they had done, and why I acted the way I acted. What they took away from that, is their choice, I don't even want you to forgive me, because in my eyes, I don't see myself doing anything wrong."

"You stole from the museum though."

Rogue shot back with her argument, but Jason didn't see anything wrong with that at all.

"I stole for my reasons. I would prefer not to speak about it honestly, but sometimes, it is necessary to speak about it. But, don't worry Rogue, I don't plan on stealing anything anymore. I only plan to finish school, and then I don't know, we'll wait and see what I'm going to do. Maybe join the army…nah, they wouldn't want a mutant. Maybe join S.H.I.E.L.D or something."

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D exactly?"

Rogue hadn't come across it before, but Jason didn't really reveal anything about it.

"Just something Logan knows about. If you're interested, ask him. Either way, we should continue on."

Jason walked towards the mountain path, and began climbing it.

Rogue stood there for a few seconds, then called out towards him as she caught up.

"Does your sister have the mutant gene? I mean, is she a mutant too?"

"God I hope not." He replied truthfully. "I don't want her to go through the things we have to. I just hope that she doesn't ever develop any powers. Though, it is a possibility that she could be…but, she hasn't shown any powers, at least to my knowledge anyway."

"So, she could have powers then? You don't want her to…suffer."

"Right, I don't want her to."

He replied honestly, as he continued up the mountain path. Jason and Rogue didn't speak after that, and just continued going up the mountain.

Rogue however just thought about it, and what she truly thought. She had to wonder, if there was something going on with Jess, and that's what Jason did what he did. She never did find out why he did what he did.

As they neared the top of the mountain, Jason and Rogue looked at the top, and saw the white flag being there.

"Damn seems like we're near the top. Hah, who needs powers Scott."

Rogue looked around, and couldn't see them on the same level that they were on.

"Yeah, we should be able to see them from this high, right?"

Jason nodded as if he didn't really mind what was going to happen.

"I think that we could win."

"Ooh yeah, if we win, we're totally…" Jason looked towards her, bemused. "Oh, eeh, I mean, I guess that we could…"

"Damn it all!"

Jason and Rogue heard a screech coming from slightly lower than they were.

Looking, they saw the X-Men, the rest of them that was. Scott, didn't look happy at the slightly higher position that they were on, even Jason could see that without his powers, and Rogue could see it too.

"Hey there, seems like you're happy right now!"

Jason called, as Kitty's bottom lip trembled.

Knowing that they were slightly higher, made her want to go to victory even more.

At that moment, the pair of them felt the ground shaking, and the earth cracked.

"Earthquake!"

Rogue called as the ground shook even more. Jason kinda cheated this time as he made himself heavier with the weight of an elephant, weighing him down, and he took Rogue by the arm as well, holding her so she wouldn't gall down to the ground either.

However, Evan, who was still climbing up the rocks, couldn't keep his hold, and he was forced off the side of the mountain.

"Aaaaagh!"

He screeched as he fell down to the ground.

"Evan!"

Jean gasped, and leaned over the side, putting out her hand. As she did, her telekinesis kicked him, stopping him from falling down to the ground, and caused his body to be suspended in air. Slowly, she pulled him up while moving her arms.

Rouge looked relieved and so did Jason as well, even if he didn't show it on his face.

"I'm glad that he's okay."

Rogue said, and Jason merely grunted.

Once Evan was on the ground, he placed a hand over his heart, and took out a relieved breath.

"I don't recommend that."

"Nice move." Scott said to Jean, and then looked towards the mountain. "That tremor had to be Lance. So they gotta be close." Scott then looked back towards the incoming Jean, as Jason sniffed the air, walking towards the left. "Jean, levitate us all to the top. We can't have either them, or Jason up there win!"

Jean folded her arms, shaking her head.

"No way. Forget it."

"What? You just used your powers." Scott argued, but Jean still wasn't going to take any crap. "What's the difference?"

"That was life-and-death! This contest isn't. Seems like X-Men ought to know the difference. And you made this big issue about Jason not using his powers, and now you want me to use mine because he has a chance of winning?"

"Double standards, huh Scott."

Kitty defended her…she didn't know if Jason was her boyfriend or not, but it seemed likely that he could be in the future.

Scott looked low, but before anything else could happen, Jason went to a shaft, and sniffed the air. Though he didn't want to do it, he looked towards the others.

"Over here. It's them."

Scott, and the others rushed to the place Jason was, and looked inside. Though it was dark, Toad could be vaguely seen there.

"We're caved in!" Toad called out to the others. "Come on, don't leave us down here, man. Not for some stupid flag."

The others looked at the others, while Jason looked towards Scott, wondering if his ego was going to get in the way.

"We won't."

Jason took out some hiking equipment, and stabbed the ground with a pike. He took out a rope, and tied it around the pike at the same time. He pulled it once, and then twice, and then the third time to make sure that it won't move, and it didn't.

Jason was about to go down, when Scott stared at him.

"What's wrong with you Scott?"

"I'll go and get them."

Jason rolled his eyes, and thrusted the rope into his hand.

"Do as you like then."

Scott took the rope, and began scaling down the hole. Jason walked next to Kitty, and rolled his eyes.

"I was like worried when we split up."

Kitty brought up, Jason snickering, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm more durable than you Kitty." Kitty wore a small smile on her face. "But, I was also worried about you." Kitty hugged onto Jason's side. "Since this happened, what's gonna happen with our date anyway? Or, do I get my shoulder rub? Since we're probably stopping now, I thought that we wouldn't be able to do the contest now, right?"

"Uuu, that's right. We're not doing that now, are we…? I wonder what we're like going to do now?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, as Lance came out of the hole. Soon, Pietro, Fred, and Toad also came out of the hole as well. Due to the fact that

"Pietro."

Fred pointed, giving Pietro an idea.

"I'm there."

Pietro took off at blinding speeds. Jason watched as he went past, and also rolled his eyes, thinking that it was quite ridiculous what they were doing now. Kurt however wouldn't accept it, and teleported to the top.

At the same time, they both grabbed the flag, wrestling for it.

"Ugh, I don't get why everyone's so damn hyper about the flag."

Jason muttered, but Rogue caught it anyway.

"Seems so important…does that mean we lose?"

"Oh…well, I don't really care if we win or lose. We didn't use our powers, and that's what the goal was for me. Dunno about the rest of you though."

Jason then noticed the blackbird plane coming. Because it was so big, the way it snuck up on them was surprising. But he could see with his enhanced eyesight that it was Storm that was in the plane, wondering what she wanted.

"X- Men, Professor X is in danger. And so is Mystique."

Jason wondered why but the thought of Mystique being in danger tore him in half. Half of him knew it was probably her own fault. Yet at the same time, he knew that if she did get hurt, or die, then he probably wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

So, he got onto the plane, once taking a picture as proof for the Sergeant. He didn't think it was necessary, but he would have to do it eventually anyway, and this time, he was okay with doing it, he didn't mind.

* * *

As Storm got the X-Men, Professor X, and Logan wondered into the danger room. Charles, was discussing what had happened to fuel the anger that was within Kane, and why he was doing what he was doing.

"Kane's failed relationship with our father and his resentment of me fueled his anger. But after he was empowered, that anger became destructive and dangerous. He had to be locked away. I had no choice."

An alarm went off, Wolverine pulling up his hood.

"He's here."

Logan turned towards the door, and rushed forward. He rushed out of the room, and out of the house.

Outside, Kane, otherwise known as Juggernaut walked through the courtyard of the mansion. Mystique trailed behind him, and held a smirk on her face, watching the events going down, and couldn't be more happier than she was right now.

"Lay out the welcome mat, brother. I'm coming home."

Juggernaut went up the stairs, and slammed his hand onto the stone handrail beside him. The ground shattered with his footsteps, and the blue skinned woman continued smirking at the sight of Kane doing what he was doing.

"Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaah!"

Wolverine came off from the top of the mansion with his claws out. He swung for Kane, but Kane merely brushed him aside with a flick of his hand, and continued walking towards the door, ignoring Wolverine.

Wolverine wouldn't accept that, jumping in front of Kane, and tightened his expression, clanging his claws together. Kane however didn't look impressed for even a second, thrusting a hand forward towards Wolverine who dodged it.

"You can't stop the Juggernaut."

Expressing it with a dead on glare, Wolverine didn't accept that, and charged.

"Forgive me for trying, bub."

He swiped at him from the left, and the right, but Juggernaut tanked it, it didn't hurt him at all. Kane punched from the right, Wolverine pulling his body away and avoided it. Then Kane came from the left, and managed to hit Wolverine through the glass doors to the mansion.

Kane walked forward, shattering the glass easily. Mystique trailed behind him, and looked around at the glass that was going on, rolling her eyes at the destruction.

"Hmmm, I expected better."

Though it wasn't what she wanted, she didn't mind all that much if she could get what she wanted, and that was Cerebro, she just prayed that Juggernaut didn't do anything like destroy it, but the way that he was acting, it seemed like she might have to calm him down.

"Raaaaaaaaaaar!"

Wolverine charged once again, claws swinging. He managed to scratch his helmet before Juggernaut grabbed him by the shoulder, and threw him through a nearby wall. Wolverine whined out in some pain from the throw.

Juggernaut followed, literally walking through the wall, two walls at that. He broke through the walls, and something crushed under his feet. Mystique followed after him of course, and continued moving forward.

However, she then noticed something.

On the ground, she saw that there it was, what she wanted. But, it was in pieces. It wasn't what she thought it would be, it was something that she didn't want to see either.

"No! That musclehead!"

She threw it to the side, knowing that it would be useless, and followed angrily after him.

Wolverine futilely tried to take on Juggernaut again, but he grabbed his leg, and tossed him down like a ragdoll. He landed on the level where the danger room was, with a thudding sound, Juggernaut following after him quickly.

Logan tried to stand to fight, but Kane was too strong, grabbing his arm, and tossed him at the door to the danger room. Logan felt the hit, and winced at the pain. But, he didn't stop. And he took to his feet once again.

"Aaaaagh!"

Logan attempted to move as Juggernaut charged. But because of the beating he received, he wasn't able to get out of the way in time. The doors came off the danger room, and Wolverine, was knocked out due to the force.

Charles looked on towards Kane, and growled I'm discontent.

However, before he could say anything, Mystique came into the room, and berated Juggernaut.

"You lumbering imbecile! What did you do? Sit on Cerebro? You smashed it! What happened to our deal!?"

Juggernaut looked coldly towards her before raising his hand. With a swing of his hand, he forced Mystique off her feet, skidding across the ground. Her head landed against Charles legs, Charles looking up towards him with some fear, seeing that he was wearing his helmet.

"I don't make deals!" He angrily declared, then looked towards Charles again. "Charles, aren't you gonna welcome me home?"

Charles began backing off, as did Mystique once she got to her feet. The way that he walked, it was menacing.

"You ungrateful thug!"

Mystique spat out as she took out a metal pipe, and threw it at Kane. Kane batted away the pipe, hitting it against the wall. It dented the wall, breaking the pipe apart. Mystique cringed as the pair continued going backwards.

Charles then looked towards him, and tried to persuade him.

"Kane, this doesn't have to end badly. This house, it's about new beginnings."

Kane didn't even seem to care, and he grinned evilly towards Charles.

"You're right, Charles. This is the beginning for me. And the end for both of you!"

The pair continued going backwards as he walked forward. Charles, and Mystique weren't able to fight this person, and Charles knew that. But, he had a plan that he needed to do, and he knew what was going to happen as well.

"You've learned nothing. You never will." Charles looked upwards, and then announced as fast as he could. "Activate: Logan's Run X-13."

As soon as he said that, buzz saw's and laser beams came out. Spiked balls that rotated, and other things as well.

But it didn't do anything to him.

The buzz saws came at him first. Kane merely put his arms out, and the buzz saws just bounced off his arms. He thrusts his arms forward, and swinging his hands at the same time, breaking the saws apart, not even flinching at the feeling that he received the damaging attack.

Next were the lasers. They fired at him as he walked forward. But they didn't even knock him off balance. The lasers didn't faze him whatsoever, he tanked all of them, and when he was close enough, he grabbed one of the lasers, and broke it off its stand, then threw it at the other one, smashing them apart.

Then next, was the rotating spiked balls. He walked closer, and put his hands outward. Each time the spiked balls, and his hand came into contact with one another, his hands won, and broke them apart, leaving nothing behind.

Mystique, and Charles weren't able to do anything now, they didn't have a hope. Even the awakening Wolverine could only watch on helplessly as they were sitting ducks, he felt regret that he couldn't do anything.

However, just as he was about to touch Mystique and Charles, his body suddenly was dragged underground, to his knees anyway. Juggernaut grunted as he looked down, yet before he could free himself, Jason and Kitty rose from the ground between him, and the other two.

"Sorry, gotta protect Professor X. Mystique…well, she's here."

As he said that, the X-Men, and The Brotherhood appeared at the door, ready to fight. Though he didn't like it, he looked at Jean who nodded, and put her hands to her head while activating her powers.

"Aah, thanks very much."

Mystique snidely spat out, but Jason didn't really care, tapping into the powers of an elephant, and thrusted both of his feet forward, slamming them against Kane's chest. Because they were enhanced with the kicking power of the elephant, he managed to lift him out of the ground, aiding by Jean's powers, he flung through the air, and hit the wall.

Jason stood before Charles, and Mystique with Kitty as Juggernaut came out of the wall, looking right towards the person who kicked him.

"That's not very nice, I'm getting angry!"

Kane rushed forward towards Jason and Kitty who were ready to fight. Though he was weak, Logan coughed into his hands, and then shouted out.

"Kane's helmet. Remove it!"

As he said that, Juggernaut was about to hit Jason and Kitty when Fred came in and used his weight for his own uses, and crashed against Juggernaut. The power that he had managed to knock him away from the others.

"Unstoppable, meet the unmovable."

Fred smiled out, as Jason and Kitty rolled their eyes.

Kurt teleported to the back of Juggernaut, getting onto his back, and undid one of the latches on his helmet. However, Kane reached around, grabbed Kurt, and threw him away as he grunted, turning his attention to Fred next.

"Aaah!"

Fred received a heavy punch to the face from Juggernaut, knocking him back into the wall. Kane walked closer to deal more damage, but Scott got in the way, and shot off his eye beams towards Juggernaut.

The beam however didn't manage to do much, only pushing him back slightly. Jason winced at that seeing how strong Juggernaut was, knowing he wouldn't be able to take the man out himself, and could only watch as the man picked up some debris, throwing it at Scott.

Scott jumped out of the way, but then some more came for the man and Scott fired his beam, knocking them away. However, a stray blade came from the blast, and headed for Scott. Scott gasped, and couldn't move out of the way in time…

But then Jason grabbed it with his bare hand, using a strong animals durability to not injure himself. The very fact that it could've stabbed Scott surprised him quite a bit, and what even more surprised him was the very fact that Jason protected him.

"Thanks…Jason."

Scott never thought that he would hear himself say that, but he did, and now, he couldn't believe himself. He couldn't believe that he would be able to do that, he didn't think Jason would ever come and save him from being stabbed.

Jason just grunted and watched on as Lance put his hands out.

"Don't mention it, Sumner."

Scott pursed his lips in slight annoyance at the name change, remembering it when he was called it by the Sergeant.

Because of Lance's powers, he managed to bring the man down to his knees, and stopped him from going forward. He fell down onto the ground, where Pietro came in and quickly removed one of the latches, but then Kane grabbed him, tossing him aside.

"You shall not pass!"

Storm built up winds around her, surrounding the now on his feet Kane. They were strong winds, but not strong enough to knock him down. Jason coughed into his hand and then rushed forward towards the winds.

Using a cheetahs speed, he managed to get behind him, and kick him in the back of the knees, knocking him down to the ground. Just when he did, Jason latched as Kitty came out of the floor, nodding at her.

"Get the latch."

Jason spoke, as he undid one latch, Kitty undoing the other.

Juggernaut grunted out loudly, and thrusted his hand towards Kitty. Jason was about to do something when Kitty just phased through the hand, rushing out of the area, so did Jason as Toad stuck out his tongue, latching it around the eye holes, and pulled off the helmet.

As soon as he did, Charles knew that this would be his chance, so he put his hands to his head.

"Nooooooo!"

"I'm sorry, Kane."

Charles sent a multitude of psychic blasts at Kane.

The blasts got through, and affected his mind. Though they were powerful, Kane managed to keep his composure for a few seconds, walking forward. But Charles pressed forward, increasing the attack, bringing the man down to his knees.

He reached out for Charles, going to grab him. But once again, Charles piled on the pressure to Kane's mind, causing the mans head to feel more pain. Charles sent one more psychic blast towards him, and knocked him down onto the ground.

As soon as he was down, the X-Men and the Brotherhood came over, cheering. Charles, and Mystique looked on between the two of them, the blue skinned woman folded her arms, and looked on with a small smile.

"Now, there's something you won't see every day."

Charles turned his head towards Mystique.

"I agree. And that's a shame."

Mystique looked on fondly for a few moments before she hugged, and walked on.

"Come on, boys. Let's get out of here before you're invited to a slumber party."

Jason looked on as The Brotherhood followed after him.

But he didn't know if he should go, or make sure Juggernaut was stopped.

He looked between them for a few moments, before making his choice, and began leaving.

"Jason…"

Charles called, as Jason turned his head.

"See you later Professor. Got to make sure Mystique knows what she did was wrong."

Charles tugged his lips upwards as Jason continued walking out.

Kitty however rushed forward, and took him by the hand, stopping his advances. His eyes went down towards her, confusion on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I mean like, yeah, or no, but maybe…"

"We'll have a picnic, tomorrow, in the wilderness, like you wanted, okay?"

Kitty's cheeks burned red at the sincere tone he used. Because he was in earshot of the others, they all, besides the adults, blinked at how, soft his voice could be, how caring he could sound, and just wondered how far they were in their relationship.

"S-Sure, we could like do that maybe~"

"Good, then, I'll be going. See you later. Or speak, whichever."

She giggled to herself, then kisses his cheek, her face turning more pink than before.

Jason looked on for a few moments, then smiled gently, petting the top of her head, walking away from the area, towards Mystique.

"Mystique, when I said think about how you face the X-Men, I didn't think you'd go for the Juggernaut."

Mystique huffed.

"Didn't work out, did it?"

"No, it really didn't. Silly Mystique, you been snorting that coke again?"

Lance looked weirdly at Mystique who puffed her cheeks out.

"Again?"

"I was never on coke."

"Don't lie to me Mystique." Mystique glared as Jason snickered. "Come on, let's go and have dinner or something. I'm starving."

The aggressive look in Mystique's eyes disappeared, leaving behind only good thoughts, a smile decorating her face.

"Me too. Yeah, let's go and have dinner." Her eyes immediately went towards Fred. "Not you." Fred's eyes went down as Jason and Mystique snickered together. "Well, this was an understanding decline of my operation. Next time, I'll have to think bigger."

"Or just thinking smartly might be good. Get someone you can control, that would be a good start."

"Good point there."

The pair cracked smiles as they left the mansion.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **This chapter began showing the growing romantic relationship between Jason and Kitty, as well as the weird dynamic between him and Mystique. He even only went to camp so he could be with Kitty, making up excuses to wanting to go. He even had a somewhat heart to heart with Rogue, and showed that she might be able to see what he did what he did, and even saved Scott as well! Next chapter will be episode 10, so until next time, thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; If he doesn't respect someone, he's gonna be quite like that, though Hawks was quite a douche to him anyway. His heart to heart with Rogue, that's one person he's kinda shown that he isn't a bad guy, and yeah, his relationship with Mystique is quite interesting huh. Yeah, when they start dating, it is gonna be fun~ Hehe, I can imagine that as well, though Kitty probably wouldn't be all that bothered. He's, somewhere on the fence with S.H.I.E.L.D, 50/50, I'd say. He probably would be with those two. Ooh that would be interesting to do actually, have to think of a name for their future child if she does come back, it probably would be a little girl, or maybe even a boy and a girl, haven't decided. But the daughter and Cable dating...damn, Jason would probably faint when realizing that he is Scott's child. So, that would be like adaption then? That might be interesting to do. It is yeah, and so do I~ Yeah, I don't see why not.**

 **TryonPlays; Aah, don't worry, he'll be back at X-manor eventually. And no worries~**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks!**

 **Ryanwan; Thanks very much! Don't worry about Magneto, there will be, something going on with him and Jason in the future.**

 **Guest 1; I have thought about an idea like that, though I wouldn't know what type of Future Diary he'd have, if he did at all, and there's other things like love interest, role in the story, and things like that, but yeah, that sounds great to me!**

 **tyson113; Thanks very much! Deadpool shall be cropping up very soon.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that sounds awesome to me! A godmother could be pretty awesome. And yeah, that would be a huge surprise huh.**

 **Guest 3; I could actually see Kitty doing that, that's the funny part~**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks very much! Yeah, he pretty much has whipped them into shape huh. Yeah, it's probably quite close to the love/hate thing. Exactly, lovers from opposite sides, it is quite the fun dynamic to explore. It could be playing a part in it in the future, let's just say that it wasn't there for nothing. Yeah, Rogue understands more now, she'll work it out quite well. I was thinking of putting that in somewhere, but thought I'd save it for when Kitty/Jason fight the Juggernaut alone (future plans and all, can't spoil it now). Actually, I do believe that if the series carried on for a fifth season, they were going to explore the Dark Phoenix Saga as well as introduce Emma Frost, and Pyslocke I believe, it is too bad that it didn't get to happen. I could find a place for it somewhere, it could be an interesting development, I wish it had been in the original series though. I love Misfit's too! It's really funny, vulgar, and does entertain me quite well. I could see that happening, showing that he does have a compassionate side. And thanks, here's next time!**

 **Guest 4; So she's Zoro from One Piece then with directions, just imagining that would be a new level of funny.**

 **Guest 5; Missing the fighting huh, well I suppose he could, he's been doing it that long, it might feel, empty without it.**

 **Guest 6; Hmmm, that could be quite interesting actually. And yeah, as far as I am aware, it doesn't no, so it could be male or female.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Shadowed Past**

The night at the mansion, was a curious one for Kitty. She looked on as the others were in the room, and wouldn't leave. Because of the fact that she wanted to spend the night with…a certain someone, she didn't like the very idea that others were around, and wouldn't leave either. Because it was, a hard new reality that she would have to face.

But she couldn't just come out and say that they were doing together. She didn't want the others to know about her growing romance with Jason and what they would do together, and what they could do together.

She knew of the more, narrow minded members of the group, and what they might do.

"Aah, what a day, am I right?"

Kurt began, speaking to Evan who nodded.

"Yeah man, school's getting tougher, and tougher it seems."

"Don't be such worriers, school's not that bad."

With her usual sincere voice, Jean tried to keep the peace between them. Rogue however released a deep sigh, putting a hand against her chin, thinking about something deeply, that something being something that she usually thought about before going to bed.

Seeing her face, Scott looked towards her, concerned.

"Rogue? Something wrong?"

"H-Huh?" She looked towards Scott, putting on a tiny smile. "No, nothing at all. I was just thinking about something is all, nothing too important I can assure you. Heh, well, look at the time, I'm going to go to bed now."

Rogue stood up from the place she was sitting, walking out of the room at a semi fast pace.

Once she was gone, Kitty cocked her head.

"Is there something like wrong with her?"

Jean shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, she has been acting off for the past few days. I wonder what's wrong with her?"

Neither Jean nor anyone else could really determine what that thing was.

"I don't know either man. She said something about dreams the other day."

Evan brought up, as he took a bite of the sandwich that he had.

"Dreams huh. Nightmares maybe?"

Kurt thought that could be a good way of putting it. Jean mused the thoughts about it being that, and could see why Kurt would be drawn to a conclusion like that.

"Yeah, maybe she is having nightmares, dunno what about though…"

"M-Maybe everyone should get to bed!" Kitty hurried them along. "It's getting late, big day and all! It would be like better if everyone went to bed, right?"

She didn't want to draw suspicion towards her, it was the last thing that she wanted to do. If she did anymore, then she didn't know what she was going to do.

"Kitty? Is something wrong?"

Jean asked like a concerned friend.

"N-No!" She covered, waving a hand in front of her face. "Nothing of the sort!" She continued once taking a breath. "I thought that because it is late, everyone would want to go to bed…maybe?"

Kurt stretched his body and his tail at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm pooped. I'm hitting the hay."

Kurt got out of his seat, walking out of the room to the relieved Kitty.

"Me too man. Got a test tomorrow, it sucks."

Evan also walked out of the room which made Kitty happy. The very fact that they were going made her happy.

"Yeah, it is getting late. I'm going as well. Goodnight Jean, Kitty."

"Good night Scott."

"Y-Yeah, night!"

Kitty watched as Jean waved towards Scott. Scott walked out of the room within a few seconds, and left the two females alone.

Kitty's eyes then went to Jean.

"Jean? Are you going to bed?"

While looking to the left, she asked that.

She had…something to do, and she didn't want Jean to be around for it either.

"Oh, what's with the hurry?"

"N-No like hurry! Just thinking you might be tired or something!"

Jean looked at the clock, and so did Kitty. Seeing the time was a little late, Jean hummed.

"I'll be going to bed soon, I just want to finish this chapter in my book."

And that's what Jean did.

Kitty could only watch with annoyed eyes as she wouldn't just go.

She wanted Jean to go, to leave Kitty alone so she could continue doing her own thing. But seeing this, it wasn't a good thing. She wanted release, she wanted Jean to just get up, and leave her alone in the room.

Ten minutes rolled by, and Kitty was sure that this was torture.

She thought that Jean was doing this to hurt her.

She wasn't moving. She wouldn't do anything, and she couldn't see why Jean was doing this to her. It was like she was torturing her. It was like Jean did this to make her feel bad, or something like that for Kitty.

"Well…" Kitty's hopes raised in her chest when she saw Jean raise her arms. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Kitty."

Kitty felt the heart she had to smash against her chest in anticipation.

"Y-Yes, goodnight Jean."

She thanked whatever God was out there that Jean was going to bed. Within the living room, she waited for Jean to leave the room as she waved to Kitty. Kitty offered a small smile, and looked at the screen for a few moments.

She didn't want to make it obvious, she didn't want to make it so obvious that she was doing something like this. Kitty knew that she would have to wait so Jean didn't feel suspicious.

When the coast was clear, she walked towards a nearby room, and she reached through it, grabbing something. She then pulled it through the room, and into her room, and showed that it was Jason in fact that was in the mansion.

He had been waiting for a little while, so they could have quality time together like this.

"Sorry for the long wait, Jean just wouldn't go."

Kitty spoke as Jason leaned down and kissed her swiftly. Kitty had been waiting practically all day for that, sinking into the kiss. She was also disappointed to pull away when Jason did, his arms around her body tightly, yet comfortingly at the same time, something that Kitty immensely enjoyed.

"My, it feels bad, doesn't it Kitty cat?"

Jason smirked as he said that, Kitty running her hands up and down his chest.

"Feels weird to be sneaking around yeah. But, I quite like it." Kitty breathed out, then pulled Jason to the couch. Her arms went around him as they fell back onto the couch. "Jason, do you like, sneaking around like this?"

"Sneaking around like this huh…well, it doesn't bother me either way, why? Does it bother you that we're sneaking around, as you put it?"

Kitty fell against Jason's chest, snuggling against her somewhat boyfriend, as he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer.

"It…doesn't bother me per-say." She said with a lonely look on her face. "I just…" She began, looking up to his face. "I wanna declare to everyone that you're my boyfriend…y-you are, aren't you Jason? I mean…"

She didn't know where they stood. Yes, they kissed, and sat together close like this. But the officialness of the relationship, she didn't know where it was. She thought of him as her boyfriend now, and she had to wonder what Jason thought about her honestly.

"I, don't really know what to say, because I really don't understand much about relationships, but let's say that we're, only for one another, okay?"

Kitty could accept that, because she knew that was his way of declaring affection, even if he didn't say a word about relationships.

"That would be nice to say it that way. Yeah, I don't see why not. But Jason, do you think we could do…something more couply together?"

"Couply?"

She nodded, as she slowly slid onto his lap. Her butt fell against his lap, and she cuddled him around his neck. He watched her, interested in what she was she was doing. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and closer.

"That's right, maybe you don't really understand much…but maybe I could like, help you understand."

Jason was slightly intrigued by her offer, and wrapped her arms around Kitty's body, laying a single hand on one of her knees.

"Usually, I don't get others to lead me. But, perhaps, you can teach me about such things like this relationship stuff."

"Yeah, I can like teach you many things…"

Kitty didn't hold back anymore, and pressed her lips against his own. Though it was a little weird, he didn't mind because of the fact that it was nice that the pair enjoy one another's bodies and enjoyed the feeling of the closeness that they were having with one another.

Jason felt Kitty's hands remove themselves from his neck, and gently pushed down Jason onto the couch. She of course followed, and continued kissing her. Because it was new and exciting, they couldn't help but feel good with one another.

Jason was all new to this, he just let Kitty take the lead. He honestly didn't understand much about emotions. All he understood was the very fact that he liked being with Kitty like this, and he wouldn't stop being with her like this either.

However, as they kissed, Jason and Kitty heard a large thumping noise coming from upstairs, breaking their kiss with one another.

"What was like that?"

Jason got off the couch, as Kitty jumped up to him as well, latching onto his hand tightly.

"I don't know, I think it came from…well, it could be Kurt's room, or Evan's room, or even your room. Should we go and find out?"

"What if the others find out that you like are here?"

"Oh, what are they gonna do? Professor X said that I could come in here anyway."

"Good point. Let's get going then."

Nodding at the girl, Jason and Kitty went out of the room, and went up the stairs.

As he did, he smelled, and knew that they were heading for Kitty's room.

"Seems like they are going into your room."

"Rogue!"

She rushed up the stairs with Jason right beside her.

* * *

When getting there, they saw Rogue sat on the bed, her hand on her head. Jean was nearby, Scott standing to the side. Clearly, she was frazzled about something, but Jason didn't know what that thing was.

"Rogue, are you all right?"

Kitty went over, concerned, as Jason stood near the door. Scott was going to say something, but he thought that maybe, it would be better if they focused on Rogue, and he didn't want to worry anyone else right now.

"What happened?"

Jason asked calmly, showing a somewhat worried face.

Rogue's head twisted, and shook at the same time.

"I don't know. I was dreaming. Some kind of awful nightmare with these images. It was horrible."

Jason walked over to the bed, curiously looking at her.

"Nightmare huh. Is it the same one you told me about before…we stopped talking?"

She nodded as she clutched her head.

"Like you said, it's not the first time. I've had this dream before. They started when I moved to the institute. And I just know, something is going on. I don't know what it is though, and I can't really think right…"

As Rogue spoke, Evan and Kurt, who were both half asleep, came walking into the room. They saw Jason there, but didn't say anything about it, as Evan popped the question on what was going on in the room.

"What's going on, man? Are you guys okay?"

Kitty moved to Rogue's side, and rubbed her back gently.

"Rogue's having creepy nightmares."

That took both of them by surprise with Kurt being the one who questioned it.

"Whoa, what about?"

Rogue's mind was still a mess, she didn't know what to even think right now.

"I'm not sure. There's a castle and wolves. Oh, little poor baby. I didn't really see his face. But I seem to know…" Realization came to Rogue's mind, and she knew what was going on now, looking towards Kurt with widened eyes. "To know him somehow!"

Kurt was taken by surprise, he didn't know what the hell was going on right now.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?"

"It was you!"

She announced, as she pointed towards him with a widened expression.

Kurt wasn't fairing any better, he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What was me?"

"Somehow I just know it was you, Kurt!"

Kurt was getting more and more freaked out, as he pulled away from her. Jason however could tell that it was more than a simple dream, and looked between the two of them.

"What are you talking about?"

"In the dream there was a baby crying. Someone, a woman, I think I didn't really see her face, was running. And the baby was dropped into the river."

"And you think that baby was me?"

Rogue didn't know, she put her hands on the sheets below her, and gripped them tightly.

"Why am I having this dream?"

Jason coughed into his hand, gaining everyone's attention.

"Kurt, Rogue, go, and meet the Professor. I'm sure that he'd want to talk with you."

"Why are you even here anyway?"

Scott couldn't hold it back anymore and made a defiant looking face.

"Because, I am here to see a certain cat is all, and Professor X said that I could come and go as I pleased." Jason paused, then snickered. "Isn't that right Professor?"

The others didn't know what he was talking about, but soon became clear when the doors light was shadowed. Who appeared was Professor Charles himself, wearing his nightwear. Jason wondered how he managed to always get these things.

"That's right Jason. Nice to see you."

"Same here."

Jason offered up a small smile, the Professor doing the same thing.

"Now, this is important. Rogue and Kurt, please come to the library with Jason."

"Me? Why?"

"Because I would like you to come please." Jason just shrugged his shoulders, accepting that to be a little fact. "And the rest of you, get some sleep. You all have finals tomorrow."

"Man, there's no keeping anything from that dude, is there?"

Evan complained as Rogue, and Kurt walked out. Scott, and Jason shared an antagonising look between the two of them. Scott really wanted to say something to Jason, but he wouldn't do it while the others were around.

He walked out of the room as Jean took him by the hand. Jason broadened his eyes, at the display of affection. Since they all left soon enough, Jason looked towards Kitty, and offered her a little smile, as she walked closer.

"I'll see what's going on with the Professor, then I'll have to be off. Sorry that we didn't get to spend some time together."

Kitty shrugged her shoulders, and moved closer and closer towards him.

"It's like alright. Seems like something big is going on. But tomorrow, maybe we could do something."

"Yeah, maybe." Jason leaned closer, and captured her lips with his own, and then they broke apart with smiles on their faces. "That always feels good. Never knew what I was missing out on before actually."

Kitty giggled like a school girl as she sat down on her bed.

"I know, we'll just have to make up for lost time."

Jason bent down and kissed her once more, before breaking apart, and began walking away. She watched him walk away, and focused everywhere on his back, and ran down her body. Jason turned around to see her red face.

He then turned back to the corridor, and walked out. He knew Scott was going to be there as soon as he walked out, he smelled him, and he saw that Scott was giving him a horrible look.

"Nothing better be missing."

"Why would I steal anything of yours?"

"Well, you've got a record of it."

Jason rolled his eyes at the words.

"Yeah, okay, if you say so. Excuse me, got a friend to see."

"I didn't know you and Rogue were friends."

"Hey, I was talking about Professor. But if you're thinking of Rogue, then sure, okay. And if you're thinking of Kurt, then sure okay. Either one is fine with me Scott, I just don't know what you want me to say now, so I'm gonna go."

Jason walked past Scott as he looked on, wondering what he was going to do.

* * *

When Jason entered the room that was the library, he saw Rogue, and Kurt sitting in different chairs. He also saw Charles being sat in his chair, and looked on towards the elder man with a complex look on his face.

"Good to join us."

"Good to be here Professor." Jason sat down in between them. "Sorry for the late night drop in, I was just hanging out with Kitty." Jason's eyes looked towards him. "But you already knew that."

"Indeed."

Jason looked towards Kurt, and laid a hand on his head, and patted, the best way Jason knew how to show affection.

"So, what's going on then?"

Kurt nodded his head, and explained.

"I've always known that my parents adopted me. But they never said anything about me being fished out of a river."

"Aah, it's not something you'd really bring up with your child, adopted or not, right?"

Kurt wore a complex face.

"That's right, not something you'd usually say huh…"

Professor X could see that he was having a struggle, so he nodded to himself.

"Don't worry, Kurt. We'll try to sort this out." He looked towards Rogue. "Rogue, since this was your dream, I think I should start with you. Would you mind sitting here, please?"

"Okay Professor."

Rogue did as she was asked, and sat in a chair that was near Charles. Charles rolled over towards her, and placed his hands near her head. Rogue didn't know what was going to happen, she couldn't remember a time that he had done this before, and she didn't want to worry either honestly.

"Now, just relax. Try to think of the dream."

Rogue folded her arms across her chest, as she saw Charles fingers wiggling in front of her face and behind her head as well, the shadows on the wall could tell a thousand words with the finger movement that he was doing.

"You sure this isn't gonna hurt?"

Displaying her worries on a high, Charles and Jason could understand. Kurt just wanted to know more and more about it, and what could be locked within her memories. Jason himself saw Kurt's look and just petted the boys head again.

"Yes. Now please, just concentrate."

Charles established a mental link with Rogue, and began viewing the memory. For people like Jason and Kurt, they couldn't see the memory.

"So…Jason, man. What do you think they are seeing?"

Kurt broke the ice, Jason turning to face him.

"Whatever she saw, clearly. I mean, I'm sure Professor X shall come down to the bottom of this. I wouldn't worry Kurt. It might end up being nothing, it might be something from your past. But, you had loving foster parents, didn't you?"

"Yeah, they were great."

Kurt allowed a small smile to appear on his face, as Jason curiously looked on.

"Then, whatever does, or doesn't happen here, I am sure that it won't affect you too deeply, and even if it does, just remember, that the X-Men are here for you, that's what the Professor would say anyway."

"A-And, are you here for me too? Because of what happened…"

Jason inhaled a breath, nodding his head.

"You're still my friend, even if you don't consider me as such. We roomed together for a while, and we got to know one another quite well. If there's something troubling you, you can come to me. I'll help you. Kitty taught me that being kind gives kindness in return. She…showed me kindness when no one else did, so if I want kindness, I have to show it too. Isn't that right?"

Kurt nodded his head strongly.

"That's right, you're not wrong."

Jason continued watching on as Rogue and Charles went through the mind meld. He knew the look on Charles face, yet Kurt was lost. He didn't know, but Jason knew that something was going on, and he didn't want to think he knew what it was, but he was sure that it could be something that he didn't want to know about.

Once they came out of it, Jason saw Charles' eyes briefly go over Kurt, and he knew that there was more to this nightmare than it seemed. Kurt wanted answers, immediately, so he stood up, and held out his hands like he wanted to grab something.

"Well, did you see anything else?"

Kurt pressed on with the conversation, so Charles placed a hand to his forehead, and sighed deeply.

"Rogue, your dream isn't a dream. It's a repressed memory. Not just your imagination."

Charles hid something's, and Jason could see what that was. Charles briefly glanced at Jason, and without even saying anything, telepathy or verbally, Jason knew that there was something that he wanted to say, so he folded his arms, and nodded.

Kurt then brought

"But if I'm in it, then why is she having the dream? Shouldn't it have been mine?"

"Yeah Professor, what's going on?"

Jason didn't become involved, he already had a feeling of what was going on.

"Well, I'm not quite certain." Charles looked towards Rogue. "You must have absorbed the memories of someone who knows about Kurt's past."

"She touched me back when we first met. Remember, Rogue? Maybe you got those memories from me."

"How the heck would that happen?" Jason brought up. "You were a baby in the dream, memory, whatever. I doubt you'd have memories that far back. Or maybe, you do, who knows, right Professor?"

"Quite right Jason, and maybe probing Kurt's mind could provide us with more answers." Kurt's hopes were raised, but it was stopped when Charles shook his head. "But not tonight. We've had quite enough excitement for now."

"But, professor!"

Kurt tried to argue, but Charles put his foot down.

"Tomorrow, Kurt. After school. I promise. Now, please go to bed." Kurt and Rogue reluctantly got up to leave, as did Jason. "Jason, please stay behind."

"Okay, sure."

He didn't have a problem with it, and waited for him to say what he wanted.

Kurt, and Rogue left the area, and Charles made sure of that.

As soon as they went, Jason and Charles sat facing one another.

"I am sure you saw I was concealing the truth partly."

Jason nodded his head slowly.

"I had a feeling. So, Professor, what's going on?"

He knew that there was more to this than Charles was letting on. And he knew Charles wouldn't conceal the truth from him. Unlike the others, unlike Kurt, Jason wouldn't freak out, he wouldn't suddenly storm anyone, and he certainly wouldn't lose any sleep over anything or do anything reckless. Charles could trust Jason, because even with his lack of emotional understanding,

"Yes…I have a suspicion…no, more than a suspicion on who the real parent of Kurt is. It is, as you've said to me in the past."

"Mystique…"

Jason put it together, and now the thought of Mystique and Jason…it wasn't something that he wanted to think about. But unlike the others, he could handle it without much difficulty, he could handle it because he was quite the mature person.

"I'm almost certain of it. And if that's the case…"

"Kurt would be my…cousin."

Jason was blown away. He knew there was a connection between Kurt, and Mystique, and did think it could be parent and child. But having it confirmed, it was quite shocking to say the least, it also was a wonder as well.

Charles nodded his head.

"I also saw a laboratory in there somewhere, but I don't know exactly where it is."

"Are you thinking of probing Mystique's mind?"

"That would be the most likely and easiest conclusion."

"I see. So, is there anything that you wish for me to do?"

"Honestly, all I could ask is what you think of this revelation?"

Jason furrowed his eyebrows, and hummed to himself.

"Hmmm, that's a good question Professor. For me, it's…weird, but I can accept it. I've had a feeling for a while, and now thinking about it, I suppose Kurt could be like my cousin…heh, well, that's surprising huh. Who thought cousins would be sharing rooms with one another?"

"Quite like destiny."

Jason didn't believe in destiny, but he did understand something about the very irony of how that was.

"Either way, Professor. This lab seems troubling."

"Yes, someone did something to him there, and Mystique seemed quite distraught about it. Whatever happened, seemed like it was not her choice for it to happen."

"Wow, seems quite the worrisome thing. If you can get anything, then good luck to you Professor. Well I'm going to be going now, speak to you soon. Thanks for, allowing me to come into the mansion again. I'm sure you knew from the instant I stepped foot near."

"Nothing could get passed me. I knew, and I am glad you and Kitty are…beginning to come closer."

"Me too…I really like her."

Charles was surprised by the sudden confession. He just didn't see Jason admitting that easily enough. But he did, and now that he had done, he was more surprised than anything else. But, he was glad for Jason.

The boy walked out of the library, leaving the wheelchair bound man alone.

* * *

Later on at school, Professor X had come to see Mystique while she was under the guise of a principal. She made sure that he stayed at a certain distance. She always did when she was with him, and even now, she made sure that it was.

The way that Charles sat, made her uncomfortable. The way that his eyes were on her, made her more uncomfortable. The way that he was just giving her the look that could tell a thousand words, it wasn't good at all.

"You've been carrying a terrible burden for many years, Mystique. Rogue's recent contact with you seems to have given her your darker memories. Nightmares about a very unfortunate incident involving an infant."

Mystique just smirked as she sat at her desk, fingers together, she didn't believe that Charles truly knew anything about what she was carrying around with her.

"You're fishing. You know nothing."

Though she said that, she did sense that Charles knew more than he was letting on.

"I know about your relationship with the boy, Mystique. What I don't know is what Magneto did to him. Why did you run that night?"

Mystique didn't want to admit that he was getting closer to the truth, she put her defences up on a high, not wanting to reveal anything that shouldn't be revealed, she didn't want to have to explain to Charles about anything.

"Dear, dear Charles, how incredibly frustrating for you to realize that that amazing mind of yours knows so very little really."

She sounded condescending, like she truly was going to antagonise someone. She didn't even want to talk about it, but she knew that there was something going on, and she also hated that Charles was getting closer to the truth.

Seeing her mental walls breaking, Charles gave one last push as Mystique walked over to the bookcase in her office.

"What were you two up to in that castle? Was it worth the loss of your son?"

As soon as he said, Mystique flashbacked to what happened that night.

How she had lost her son. How and what Magento had done to him. It was so devastating to her, she didn't even want to relive it anymore. She couldn't relive it, it was like the world around her was crumbling down around her, and it wasn't a nice feeling either.

Mystique snapped out of whatever dream she was in, and shook her bookcase rather hardly, knocking some books over.

"Get out! Get out now!"

Charles did just that. He used his wheelchair, and pushed it towards the door. Mystique watched him go towards the door, her eyes blazing. However, before he could get out of the door, Charles stopped.

"Just in case you're curious, he turned out to be a very fine lad."

Those words alone affected Mystique more than anything else. She didn't show it on her face, but deep inside, she was feeling it deeply. She didn't even want to think about it anymore, she didn't even want to be near Charles right now.

Charles opened the door, surprised to see Jason stood there.

"Professor, seems like you're quite…here. Hehe, anything wrong Professor?"

He had an idea of what just went down, but he didn't want to speak about it so openly.

"No, nothing at all. I'm just leaving. Good to see you Jason."

"You too."

Jason opened up a path to allow Charles through.

He watched him go, then walked into the room, to see some books on the ground.

"That's unusual for you, what's wrong with you?"

"Not right now Jason, I'm not in the mood."

Jason curiously looked at her as she bent down to pick her books up. Jason shut the door behind him, and went over towards her.

"It's because Kurt is your son, isn't he? That's what you and Professor X were discussing, weren't you?"

"Did you listen into the-"

"No." Knowing what she was going to say, he denied her, then continued. "I have figured it out. I was in the mansion last night, and guessed on something's that I was told. So, if he's your son, that makes him my cousin, isn't that right?"

Mystique looked at the ground, sighing heavily.

Jason bent down, and picked up a book, then placed it on the shelf.

"You never said anything about him to me."

"How could I say about a son I never had before? I only had him briefly as a child, what would it do to bring him up to you?"

She countered, as Jason sat down on a seat near her desk.

"From the sounds of it, Kurt had a good life. He might've looked odd, but these adoptive parents seemed to love him."

"You probably think terribly of me. I left my son, I treated you horribly, and other things as well. Go on, you can say what you want, I probably deserve it anyway, I know that you must despise me even more."

"If you're looking for me to punish you over it, then you're looking in the wrong place." Mystique looked towards him as he folded his arms. "I, can't say what was right, and what was wrong, and I can't say if he's right or wrong. I can't tell you if it was good or not to leave him. But, whatever happened that night, and what you saw when Kurt was retrieved out of the river or whatever it was, must've given you a good reason to leave them like that. Am I wrong in saying that Mystique?"

"He had a better life with them, than myself. You're first hand experience on that."

Jason couldn't refute that, but he couldn't agree with it either.

"Right…you're right about that. Either way, are you going to tell Kurt? Do you think he has a right to know about it?"

"Would you want me as a Mother?"

"I have you as an Aunt, I couldn't say yes or no to that answer. I've only known you as my Aunt, I wouldn't know what kind of Mother you'd be. But, it's your choice to tell him or not. But, I'd worry about Magento. If you do try and tell him, then he's going to probably intercept you at any turn. But, perhaps, maybe you could tell him about you being his Mother. Either way, it's your choice Mystique. I've got to head to class. Here." He whipped out some papers, and handed them to her. "There, that's for you. From my teacher. Anyway, got to go."

Jason got off his butt and walked to the door.

Mystique looked towards him, as he walked away. Jason twitched his, nose as he felt Mystique's eyes on him. He didn't mind though as he left the room. Mystique had a complicated expression on her face, and she didn't know what to even think about it now.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Kurt began coming out of the classroom, where he was deep in thought, and was thinking about what happened. He didn't even register most that was going on right now, everything that was going on, it didn't matter to him all that much.

He got out onto the hallway, and strode forward like he didn't care at all. From behind him, Rogue came rushing up.

"Hey, Kurt! Wait up!" Rogue got closer, and closer. "What's the rush?"

Kurt looked towards her briefly, and then continued going on like nothing was going on at all.

"You know Prof said we'd look for more answers after school.

"Right. You sure you want to know?"

Kurt stops in the hallway that had thinned out with students. There was a girl in the hallways as well, her eyes looking towards Kurt. There was even a young man that was routing around his locker as well.

"What? Of course. Hey, wouldn't you? Haven't you ever wondered who your real parents were?"

Rogue shrugged her shoulders, not really showing a caring look to her.

"I guess so, yeah. Sometimes. But Irene was always a good mom to me. I mean, sometimes she could be real strict and all, but…"

"My adoptive parents were great too. But I always felt that they were keeping something from me. Whenever the subject of where I came from came up, they were always vague. They never mentioned anything like your dream."

"Maybe they didn't know. Or maybe they were just trying to protect you."

"How? By hiding my own past from me?"-

"Kurt-"

Rogue tried to connect with him, to calm him down.

"Maybe you can live without knowing but I've got to know the truth about my life." Kurt hit his watch, and turned back to his blue form, shocking the young female who crawled around the corner, Jason happened to see her and saw her looking around the corner at Kurt. "I'm out of here."

Kurt used his powers, and teleported away.

Jason looked at the young female, and then walked closer to her.

"Amanda."

The young woman jumped at Jason's voice, causing her eyes to go towards him.

"Y-You're…ooh, Jason, h-how are you…?"

Jason wasn't convinced that she was a little worried or anything, he didn't really seem to mind all that much however. He just showed a look that, showed he really didn't care all that much honestly, Jason just walked forward.

"What you saw then, wasn't something that you need to repeat to others."

"But, I j-just saw nothing at all!"

She tried to play it cool, like she truly didn't see anything.

But Jason knew better, and knew that she had seen Kurt like he was, and he had to say something to her.

"It's better if you don't lie, and come with me."

Amanda didn't know what to do. Going with Jason, was a weird thing. She knew Taryn might be around, and she might say something to him, or her that was. Everyone, pretty much, knew that Taryn was quite, obsessive towards Jason, and now the very idea of him being on the market wasn't something that could be talked about.

"W-What about Taryn…?"

"What about her? This is important, follow me."

Because she was curious, she did follow Jason to find out what was going on, though Jason didn't really have the plan to tell her anything, just to make sure that she didn't blabber about it to others, and if she was going to, then he was going to call Charles to deal with her.

* * *

Later on, he, and Amanda sat outside of the local fast foods restaurant, and he made sure that Charles was nearby. He had contacted him on his phone, and told him what was going on, and how Kurt was caught, and what risks there could be.

"So…what happened with Kurt before?"

"He's got blue fur."

He replied, seeing how she would take that.

"Yeah, I know that. How does he have such fur? Why does he have something like that? And how could he teleport away like that exactly?"

"Well, to answer that, I want to know what you think about Kurt as a whole? I mean, I have heard the rumours that you might like him, and I want to know what you think of his blue, fuzzy form like that?"

Amanda furrowed her eyebrows, and looked inside of herself to make sure what was going on. How she saw Kurt, and what she thought about it.

As she was thinking, Jason tilted his head to the side to see Charles looking on, reading Amanda's mind.

"Well, Kurt is…eeh, how do I say this to you…you're very scary…"

"More scary than Kurt?"

"Yeah…you're not going to kill me are you?"

"Why do people think I want to kill people? No, I'm not going to kill you. I just need to protect Kurt. Of course, he has a secret, and you know that. The question is, are you going to say anything to others?"

"Why would I do that?"

She countered, Jason furrowing his eyebrows.

"You did see him in his blue elfish form, right?"

Amanda's cheeks turned a little redder than normal. Though he didn't read people well, he could easily tell that she was blushing, and Jason could see that she was doing something about that.

"W-Well, he's…k-kinda cute…and the fur was…shocking, but he's still cute, funny, smart, charming, sophisticated…"

"We're talking about the same person, right?"

While some of the words used to described Kurt, were dead on. He never thought of Kurt as sophisticated before. Then again, he wasn't a girl, and wasn't attracted to males, so he had no idea what it was that girls liked about Kurt or any other man in fact.

"Yes! Kurt's special…different to other guys. He's just so…uuu, and his fur is…ooh God, he's really…"

"Ooh great."

Jason murmured, drawing Amanda's attention.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's just I have discovered you've got a thing for Kurt, you want to jump his bones, or something."

Amanda fought back several shades of red dancing on her cheeks.

"W-Well, that's something…"

"I'm quite blunt, and honest about something like this."

Jason didn't really have anything to say it, he just came out with it like he usually did. Jason had to say it like this because he didn't have anything else to say about it.

"You certainly are." She couldn't deny that. "B-But, Kurt is…y-you can't tell him! Please don't tell him!"

"I won't say anything…if you don't tell anyone about Kurt being in his blue form."

Jason wasn't ashamed to use it like this, he had to protect Kurt after all, he had to make sure that he wasn't in trouble, nor would be the mutants. He didn't want to reveal it to the world, he couldn't reveal it to the world.

"I don't get why I would." She explained. "I, find him fascinating. I wanna know more about him." Amanda turned her hands on the table, and cupped Jason's hands. "You have to help me, okay!? You and Kurt are friends, right!?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"That's right, we're somewhat friends. But, why do you want me to help you?"

Jason hadn't ever been asked to do anything like this before. And now, because of her, he was being asked to get Kurt, and Amanda together, and he didn't know what to say about something like that.

"Because…you know about me and my feelings now…I just want to say that…Kurt is really cute, and I want to know more about him. him being this blue guy…I just want to know more about him, and he seems fascinating. He could even teleport out of the area, that's cool. Zing poof, that was an amazing sight to behold."

Jason couldn't figure out if she genuinely was interested in Kurt, or his mutation. Whichever it was, he needed to make sure that she wasn't going to tell anyone. And if she was, then Charles was around and he could deal with her.

"That's great and all, now about Kurt…"

"Aah, Kurt, I wonder if I am going to be able to ask him about it?"

"Right now wouldn't be the best time. He's going through things."

Jason responded while taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, maybe he is, but…" Jason gave her a no nonsense stare. "A-Ah, okay. Maybe right now isn't the best time…but in the future, we could speak with him…it would be good, wouldn't it Jason…? Please, say that you would help me? I just want to get to know Kurt."

"Getting to know him, I suppose that it wouldn't be that bad. But you can't say anything about him. If you do, he'll…get things done to him, and you don't want to do something like that. If you care about him at all, then you would keep this to yourself."

"O-Of course! I don't want to Kurt to be hurt! That…that would be the last thing that I would want to do. I mean, it seems really important, and I get why he hides. It's not exactly normal." Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "But, he's so fascinating. I wanna know more about him. Just the thought of him, and others as well. I wonder what else he could do? That tail was adorable though the way it moved around."

Jason could slowly understand that this person was getting to know about many different things. It was clear that this girl had a massive crush on Kurt, and wanted to know more about him. He just hoped that she wasn't going to say anything. Then again, Charles would do something if she didn't think it would be a good idea to keep it to herself.

"Well, I'm glad that you're thinking about keeping it to yourself."

"Yeah, I mean of course I am. I just think it would be good if I did, right?"

"That's right. It is better if you don't say anything. We both want Kurt's best interests to be seen here. He's not a bad guy, and if he was found out then he would be hurt, and I am sure that a girl like you wouldn't want to hurt him."

He hated when he had to do these things. If it wasn't for Charles' wanting to give normal humans a chance, then he wouldn't do this. If he had Charles powers, he'd just take her memories away so they all could be safe. But, Charles wasn't like Jason and Jason knew that as well.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want to hurt Kurt, just want to know more about him…I can't wait to find out more about him. It's going to be interesting when we find out more about him, am I wrong about that?"

"Well, the part about me knowing more about him. I already do, you don't. And right now, I have to make sure he's safe."

"I wouldn't…" At that moment, her phone went off. She looked at it, and face palmed. "Ugh! I completely forgot! I've got to go home, doing something for my Mom. Well, thanks for the talk Jason. I won't say anything to anyone, I promise."

"Okay…if you say so."

He was wary about letting her go, but he couldn't stop her…

Well, he could.

If he really wanted to stop her, then he could physically do that.

But he knew Charles wouldn't want him to do that.

When she disappeared, Jason got up from his seat, and walked over towards Charles, who sat at a distance. When getting to him, he sat down in front of him, folding his arms to see what was going on with Amanda.

"So, Professor?"

"Yes, she is an interesting young woman."

Charles spoke as Jason furrowed his eyes.

"But, what about her though? I mean, is she going to tell anyone about this?"

"Hmmm, I don't believe that she will. She seems to be quite emotionally drawn to Kurt. It seems that his…unique charms have brought a new interest in her. Perhaps, she is the girl that I have been thinking of, a human that accepts mutants. She wasn't afraid of Kurt, or his appearance. If anything, it seems like she is quite loved up, for a lack of a better word."

Jason inclined his head in agreement.

"It does seem like that when I was talking with her. But Professor, are you sure it would be okay? I don't want anyone to be hurt because of this. I don't want Kurt to have to suffer because this Amanda starts telling her friends."

Behind his usual demeanour, he does care, and he doesn't want Kurt to be persecuted because of this. He was just glad Amanda didn't know anything about it.

"I understand your concern Jason, and I would share them…but, her thoughts. She was, thinking about how she'd want to know more, and when you asked about keeping it secret, her thoughts truly did say that she was speaking the truth, and thought that she wouldn't hurt anyone, and she didn't want to hurt Kurt…no, I think she'll keep it to herself."

"And what if she doesn't Professor? I'm only worried that something might happen."

"I know, and I will keep an eye on her. But, I do believe she is the first step of my dream of humans and mutants coinciding. So, if I could ask you Jason…"

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to keep my eye on her?"

Charles smiled a little wider than before.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do. I think that she won't say anything, but as you would think being precautious is a good thing, and I am sure you'll be able to keep your eyes on her, it would be fine, yes?"

Because it was Charles asking, he was going to agree to it. If it wasn't him asking then he wouldn't do this but Charles as important to him, and he was going to make sure that he would do this for Charles.

"Yes, I understand. Speaking of worry, what about the info you got from Mystique? Are you checking that out?"

"Logan is yes. And I am sure you did your own investigation?"

"I just came out with it, and she told me that she was yes."

Charles could sometimes get around the bluntness, but this time it came right out of nowhere.

"Tact doesn't mean much to you, does it?"

Jason smirked at the very thought of being tactful, it didn't matter to him at all, he was content with being who he was.

"No, it really doesn't."

He chuckled out as a response to Charles.

"I thought as much. But, being his Mother…amazing. I always had a feeling, but now this is a confirmation. Logan should have some detail on the lab that was run by, someone, I could only presume Magento."

"He'd be involved for sure. I wonder what they did to Kurt though…?"

"That's a very good question Jason. I don't know, but if it is Magento, I wouldn't put it past him."

The pair furrowed their eyes at one another, and thought about it. wondering what happened to Kurt, did feel a little odd. It wasn't something they felt comfortable talking about out in the open like this.

However, Jason then got a message.

He took out his phone, and saw that it was from Mystique.

"How did she get my number…"

He let slip, Charles tilting his head.

"Who may I ask?"

"Mystique." Jason explained as he read the message. "Seems like she wants to meet me for something. Dunno what for though. Ugh, I feel quite bad for her right now, because of what happened with Kurt, and that, I think I better go and see what she wants."

"I am surprised that you are speaking to her like this."

To say surprised was an understatement. Because he and Mystique, always had a rocky relationship with one another.

"I just saw her face, is all, and it displayed sadness. She, can't fake that sadness. I didn't think that she could show that, and now that she has, I feel like I have to at least be a little kinder to her now. Even though it doesn't make sense for me to say it like that. Though I haven't forgiven her for what happened during my childhood, I can see that she is at least sorry for it. I'm not petty enough to hate someone who is genuinely sorry."

"That is very mature, Jason. Then again, you always have been quite mature." Charles pulled out his wheelchair, and went towards his car. "I shall be off then, and find out what I can back at the mansion."

Jason nodded as he helped Charles into the chair.

"Then I'll go and see Mystique and such. See you later."

"Yes, goodbye Jason."

Jason took off away from Charles. Charles looked on towards the fleeting Jason, and could see that he really was, maturing into a great adult. The one that he always envisioned Jason to be, and he also thanked Kitty for bringing Jason, more out of his shell than he ever could do on his own.

* * *

When Jason met up with Mystique, he saw that she was pacing.

Again and again, she paced up and down.

He merely sat down at the chair that was provided for him in her office.

It seemed like she was in deep thought, and he could tell whatever it was that she was thinking about, must be serious for her to be like this now. He hadn't seen her like this in a while, and he didn't think he would see her like this either. Whatever was wrong with her, Jason knew it was going to be serious.

"Mystique, what's going on? I've been here for…" He looked at his phone. "Five minutes now, and I might have a somewhat date with Kitty soon, so is there something that I can help you with? Or did you just want me to watch you walk up and down."

"No, I need…your help Jason."

Jason blinked.

"Curious, what's going on?"

Mystique steeled herself, then turned to Jason seriously.

"Yes, I need you to contact Kurt for me, and get him to agree to meet me. I need to speak with him directly and ask him to meet me. It's about time that I tell him that he is, my child, and speak with him about what happened."

"That's quite shocking. What made you change your mind?"

Mystique sat down at her desk, putting her hands on the table with her hands linked with one another.

"I saw his face before, and how he truly was…crushed about not knowing. It reminded me of…you honestly. I remember when you lost your parents-"

"Could we not talk about my parents death please?"

Mystique could understand why he said that.

"Of course, I was just thinking about it, is all. The time that it happened for you, and if Kurt could at least know of me."

"Hmmm, is it right for him to know about you?"

Jason wasn't being nasty, he just wanted to prepare Mystique.

"Whether it is right or not, I need to say it. Jason, I know that we don't have the best relationship, and I know that you're going to probably not like me for the rest of your life…but, I need you to help me. Please."

Jason took in a deep breath, and went over what she said in his head.

"I see what you mean Mystique…and you even said please…okay, what do you want me to do for you?"

Mystique was surprised that he would help. What he would do, and what she would do. Jason never thought he would help Mystique. But seeing her in a desperate way like that, he couldn't just leave her out in the lurch.

Jason looked on as Mystique spoke to him.

"You're really going to help me?"

Just because she needed confirmation, she asked it straight out, so Jason nodded his head.

"I said I would, didn't I? Yes, what do you want me to do?"

Once again, she was blown away by what he said.

"The new mall construction site, could you bring Kurt there? That's all I need. After that, I want to speak to talk with him."

Jason nodded his head.

"Sure, I can bring him there, and then let you do what you need to do. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, or the X-Men, or even The Brotherhood. I am sure that whatever needs to be said, can be said."

Mystique released a breath out of her body.

"Thank you Jason. I mean it, really. Thank you."

Jason stood up, and walked to the door.

"I'll get him now, be there."

"I will make sure that I do."

Jason left the room, leaving Mystique with a mystified look on her face. In this small way, Jason was helping her now, he was truly helping her. If nothing else, that was a victory for her today. And now she couldn't wait to speak with Kurt.

* * *

Back at the mansion a little while later, Kurt hung from the chandelier. He thought about what was going on with the dream, and what it could mean. Everything running through his mind was quite difficult for him to deal with.

He sighed, and continued thinking.

What could the dream be?

Why Rogue was having it?

Why he wasn't having it, and why he wasn't being the one who had the dreams?

Nothing made sense to him, and it wouldn't do either.

Then, as he was thinking about it, Jason came through the large window.

"Geez man!"

Kurt slipped off the chandelier, and then teleported to land on the ground.

Jason gave him an uneven look.

"Sorry Kurt, didn't mean to just burst in…wait, yeah I did."

Kurt sweatdropped as he landed on the bed, where Jason had sat down.

"S-So, what do you want?"

"Yeah, I need you to come with me Kurt."

Kurt blinked a few times, not sure what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry J-man, I don't understand. My English is a little…"

"The dream Rogue had, I can give you some answers."

Kurt's eyes snapped open and looked right at Jason. He moved closer, and closer until he was practically touching Jason. Jason himself just kept on his normal face, and the very fact that Kurt looked on strongly.

"What answers man? Y-You know about it?"

"I don't know the full details no, but someone that I know does."

"W-Who!? Please tell me Jason!"

Seeing the desperation in his eyes, Jason was curious about something.

"I don't get why you're so obsessed with wanting to know the truth. What if you hear something that you don't want to hear? What if you don't find out what you want to? Or, you do, and it isn't what you want to hear? I'm worried about you fuzzball."

"You're worried? The thief….eeh, I mean, the guy that left the X-Men?"

He wasn't going to hold Kurt to the crack about him being a thief, he didn't honestly care all that much honestly. Even if the world thought he was a thief, he didn't really care about what he thought or the others thought either.

"Just because I left, it doesn't mean that I don't worry about you. Maybe, you don't want to do this. But, if you do, come with me right now. We'll go and meet the one who's in Rogue's dream, and see how, she is and what she is."

"S-So…is this woman, my Mother?"

"That's…for her to tell you Kurt, it isn't my place. So, gonna come with me?"

Jason held out his hand, which Kurt accepted.

"I need to know, you know?"

"I understand. Okay, let's go."

Jason activated his powers to fly, and he took Kurt with him as he left. He just hoped he knew Mystique knew what she was doing. If she didn't, then he didn't know what they were going to do about this.

* * *

When they arrived, the sun was slowly setting in the sky. The place was truly a construction site. There were different things, like a cement mixer, and some metal beams as well, the growing mall hadn't been built yet, but there were different metals around and tools that were used. Fortunately, it wasn't occupied, besides a certain person Jason knew of.

Jason landed on the ground with Kurt, and they looked around. Kurt himself knew Jason knew who it was going to be, but he didn't know why Jason wasn't telling him anything about this at all.

"Okay J-man, I'm here. So, what's going on?"

Kurt finished with the chitchat, and decided to come out with it.

Jason himself sniffed the air, and found out where she was.

"She's around here somewhere."

He responded as he sat down on some metal poles.

Kurt wore a confused expression on his face.

"Where is she then?"

As Kurt asked, Mystique began coming out of the hiding place where she was wearing a hood. Jason didn't know why she was wearing that, as it really didn't hide her identity, at least he didn't think that it did anyway.

"Behind you."

Jason murmured, causing Kurt to turn around to face Mystique.

"Hello, Kurt."

Kurt took a few steps back, and then pointed towards her.

"You! You're the one in Rogue's dream." Mystique didn't answer, Jason looking on as he smelled the air. "Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?"

Mystique took this chance to remove her hood, revealing her blue skin towards him. As soon as he saw that,

"You already know me, son."

Devastation overcame Kurt. He flew backwards a little bit, he almost lost his footing. He saw the hurt within Mystique's eyes. Honestly, Jason expected something like this, he just didn't want to worry Mystique about it at all. And now that it had happened, he could see that Kurt was rejecting her, he couldn't blame him though after what Kurt knew about her.

"No! No! It's impossible! What happened to me? Why didn't you?"

Jason smelled the air, and could smell four incoming people. As soon as he did, he saw Pietro coming in fast towards Kurt, and Mystique. Not wanting to ruin their time together, Jason stuck out his foot, which caught Pietro's leg, and he went flying.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He let out a shrilling cry as his head slammed against the metal of the constructing mall. Because of the heavy banging sound, Pietro fell unconscious right there and then. Jason rolled his eyes, knowing that if he just looked where he was going, he could've avoided that.

"Mystique, up above. Fred, and the other two."

Mystique growled in discontent as her eyes went upwards. She saw Fred coming down, so she took a few steps back. Her feet shook when he landed on the ground, and the same for Kurt as well, Jason remained sitting down as he watched on.

"Get out!"

Mystique ordered, pulling Fred back. But because he was stronger than he, he just shook her off him.

Lance, and Todd also came onto the scene, surrounding the likes of Kurt. Jason knew it was going to get messy, especially with Fred being there. Mystique clearly wasn't happy, and made a glare appear within her eyes.

"Get out of here, all of you!"

She demanded once again, she couldn't hold herself back any longer. She wanted to speak with her son, she didn't want the others to be brought about like this. Her authority wasn't something that should be challenged, but Lance did so anyway.

"No can do, boss lady. We got higher orders."

Lance pointed upwards, Mystique knowing who it was going to be. Without leaving him a chance, Toad thrusted his tongue towards Nightcrawler. Understandably, he teleported away from the scene, and reappeared on the hook of the crane.

"I got him."

Toad jumped for Kurt, as he teleported away. He landed on the hook as Kurt appeared on the constructing building. His eyes went towards Mystique as she looked sorrowful towards him.

"What kind of game is this, Mystique?"

Mystique didn't know what to say, she didn't even know if she could say anything about this.

Toad came swinging at Kurt with the hook, he didn't see it. Jason however did, and used his flight ability to get there in time, taking Toad right out of the hook, and grabbed the chain at the same time, holding it away from Kurt.

"H-Hey, let me go!"

Toad demanded as he rustled around on the boys arm.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, then dropped the boy downwards.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa!"

He let out a cry as Jason glanced to Mystique. She nodded, knowing what he wanted, so she jumped up, and kicked Toad right back at Jason. Jason spun in the air, building up a good spin, and then kicked him in the chest, sending him right back towards Mystique.

She then turned and saw a pile of dust, and sand. So she jumped, and spun like Jason, kicking him into the sand. Because of the suddenly shocking experience, Toad's eyes spun as he hit the sands, leaving him there.

Jason flew down to the ground, and stood right next to Mystique.

"Seems like your men have become a little bit of a problem."

Jason said as he saw the last two coming near him and Mystique, two at a time…he wondered if he could handle that. If he planned it out first, he probably could, but as he was right now, he wasn't so sure. But he wasn't so alone either.

"Seems so, Magento got involved. But how did he know…"

"We'll guess later. For now, I'll take Fred, you take on Lance, okay?"

"Like the old days."

Jason rolled his eyes as Fred charged.

"I wouldn't go that far. Let's not bring that up now."

Jason changed his animal power into that of the elephant, and charged forward. Fred came right at him, and thrusted several punches at Jason. Jason avoided all of them, then jumped upwards, kicking him in the face at the same time, knocking him backwards a little bit.

Kurt looked on and saw Jason fighting, and wondered, why he was fighting with Mystique, it didn't make sense. Fighting with her, to fight against two others from her group, and why they weren't doing anything against him now.

"Did you forget that I can't be moved slim?!"

Fred grabbed a nearby pipe, throwing it towards Jason. Jason caught the pipe before it could touch him, and threw it to the side, as Fred charged. Fred went to tackle Jason, but the boy was quite fast now, changing from strength to speed, and avoided several palm strikes from the boy while running backwards.

"No, I didn't forget that Fred, because, you know, you're pretty unmissable."

Fred's eyes blazed as Jason saw a metal beam near him. tapping into his strength, Jason swung the beam at Fred, and managed to hit him. he stumbled slightly, but it didn't affect him all that much, annoying Jason a little bit.

But because Fred's mutation was that he was hard to move, Jason had a hard time in dealing with his immovability, so he turned his attention to something else, Jason nodding his head as he formed a plan within his head.

"Come and get me! Come and get me! Jean doesn't want you anymore!"

He thought that would provoke him, and in the end…

It did seem like it did.

Jason watched as Fred pounded on his chest again and again. Then he took charge. Jason saw his target, and lunged backwards, drawing Fred closer and closer. Fred didn't and wasn't any of the wiser to Jason's plan.

"This is where you end!"

When Jason was there, he waited for Fred to come.

When getting close enough, Jason jumped into the air using an animal that could jump high. Fred wasn't expecting that, and saw that there was a cement mixer before him. He tried to stop, but Jason came down and kicked him in the back of his head.

Jason landed on the ground, and went to the side of the cement mixer, that Fred fell in. He tried getting out of the cement mixer, but he couldn't. He was stuck, his legs in the air, and the very fact that Jason had to see that, made him feel sick.

"Spin, spin, spin."

Jason activated the cement mixer with a button, causing Fred's body to spin around.

"Hey! Let me out of this thing!"

Jason didn't listen, causing it to go faster. Fred felt sick and dizzy, Jason knowing he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, and looked over to Mystique.

Mystique squared off against Lance. Lance drew his hand in front of him, and stomped onto the ground at the same time. As he did that, the familiar shaking began, Mystique wishing that it didn't turn out like this, and neither did Jason honestly.

"Time to rock 'n' roll."

He directed his hand towards Mystique, and sent a wave of the ground towards her. She jumped backwards, but the wave followed her. She saw that some of the tower that was the metal beams supporting the new mall was breaking down, and falling off.

She avoided them at the same time as avoiding the wave.

She jumped to the side, avoiding the wave once again.

"Stay still will you!?"

He demanded, but she didn't comply either.

"Lance! You've got one chance to stop! If you don't, then I'll severally punish you!"

Mystique thought that he wold do it now that she had threatened him. But he didn't stop, and saw a pile of scrap metal.

"Sorry, gotta listen to the top! Ngh!"

Using his powers, he sent a wave of his earthquaking powers right towards it. his powers managed to hit the metal, and sent it to Mystique. Mystique gritted her teeth, turning into a bird, and flew into the sky.

She avoided the metal, and then got above Lance.

"This is where it ends!"

Jason watched on as Mystique turned back to her usual form, and land on the man. Lance went down to the ground, and felt Mystique hit him in the head, just enough to knock him out. Jason took in a breath as he was dealt with swiftly.

Once finished, he walked over, seeing Kurt teleport down to the ground.

"Done, and dusted."

"Discipline, that's what's needed."

Mystique spoke after Jason, the boy nodding his head.

As they took breaths, Jason sniffed the air, and sighed.

"They're like ticks, always popping up."

Mystique didn't know what he was talking about, so he turned her, and showed her the X-Men. Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Evan along with Rogue. Kurt walked over towards them, as Jean checked on him.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

Kurt nodded, as he looked towards Mystique. Mystique looked back, Jason looking towards Kitty and smiled, Kitty smiling back.

Rouge looked towards Mystique, and now she needed to have some answers for her dreams as well.

"Me and Kurt have a few questions we need you to answer."

Mystique looked towards Jason, and dipped her eyes. Seeing that, he knew what was going on, and how she was going to leave it now. Magento would probably make an appearance if she did say anything, and that wasn't right this time.

"I'm afraid it's too late for answers. Far too late."

Scott didn't accept that, and put a hand to his visor.

"Not so fast!"

He shot out a beam right for Mystique.

Mystique pulled back, she wasn't going to be able to avoid it in time.

Jason looked on and looked between the X-Men and Mystique, wondering if anything if he should become involved. Because Mystique had done things to him in the past, he wasn't sure if he should defend her now. It wasn't something that he wanted to do honestly. Yet at the same time, he could see why someone would.

Without even thinking, Jason switched to a very durable animals power, standing before Mystique, and took the blast. Though it was a hard blast, Jason pushed the blast away, causing it to hit the ground near them, Mystique and the X-Men both shocked, no more shocked than Jason himself, but he kept on his composure.

"W-What are you doing man!?"

Evan demanded, as Scott readied his visor to fire again.

Jason rolled his eyes, he didn't even feel the slightest of fears.

"Don't point that thing at me. Your hands are shaking, it would be better if you don't attack me. Or, are we gonna repeat that process of me kicking your ass again?"

Scott growled in annoyance.

"Why are you protecting her exactly!? She's the enemy!"

Scott couldn't understand, and Jason just folded his arms.

"I'm just a common criminal to you, so what I do is none of your business. So, now let's just leave it here." He looked towards Mystique. "We should go."

"Yeah, let's get going."

"Yeah, now you can buy me a burger."

Mystique furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't remember saying I would do that."

"Oh come on Mystique, I just protected your ass."

Mystique couldn't refute that and could see why he'd think that she would, heck she would as well.

"Good point, one burger."

"Two."

Jason fought back, as Mystique scrunched her eyes.

"One and a half."

"Okay, I'll accept that. Let's get going." Jason looked towards Kitty and waved. "See you later Kitty~"

"Bye!"

The others looked strangely at Kitty, wondering why she could be so civil with Jason all of a sudden.

Jason took to the air, as Mystique turned into a bird. The pair of them began flying away from the area, leaving behind the X-Men. All of them were confused, concerned, and weirded out that the pair were conversing normally, wondering what their relationship was.

* * *

At the end of the day, Jason and Kitty met up with one another. While her room was occupied with Rogue being there, Jason and Kitty took the downstairs for themselves, Kitty sitting on Jason's lap as they ate food together.

"Seems like ages since we did this."

She moaned out while feeling Jason's hand in her own hand. Something that she did, though he didn't pull away from it either. She enjoyed holding his hand like this. It was just a comforting thing that they did, a couple, though the words were difficult to express.

"We did this yesterday."

Jason reminded, as he took a bite out of some chocolate.

"Good point. But like, it's nice when it's just the two of us like this."

Jason couldn't deny that, he did like spending alone time with Kitty.

"What a hectic day."

Jason murmured, as Kitty allowed her head to fall backwards.

Jason felt her head touch his shoulder, and her big eyes looked into his own. Raising his hand, he ran his fingers through her hair, a small pink appearing on her face.

"Why can't you like be this gentle around others?"

Jason almost snickered at the thought.

"Because I don't want to be gentle with anyone else."

"W-Well…that's…"

Hearing that from Jason caused her face to turn a little red. The thought that she was the only one he wanted to be like this with, in any capacity, just showed how he was growing attached to her, and she felt the same way.

"Do you want me to be this gentle with someone else?"

"No!" She quickly got out, hugging him around his neck. "No, just like me. Only me."

Jason chuckled, wrapping his arm around her body to hold her closer.

"Sure, only my Kitty cat then."

"Good…only no…no Taryn."

"I'd rather jump off a cliff than be with Taryn, she ain't my type."

Kitty was content with that, and just stayed closer with Kitty more and more. The very feeling of his warm body and the feeling of his body closer and closer to her own. She truly did love this time in her life.

Jason then remembered something, and thought he would tell Kitty about it.

"Oh, before I forget. You know that Amanda girl…damn, what's her last name…shy girl Amanda I think she's been called."

"Yeah…?"

Kitty didn't know where he was going with this.

"Seems like she's got a think for our resident blue guy around this house. I thought you'd like to know."

"Awww, really? She has a thing for him?"

For some reason, that news sounded great to Kitty, but Jason didn't know why.

"Apparently so."

"How'd you like find out?"

Jason smirked a little bit, and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Because I have insiders knowledge and I kinda saw her talking about it and such. And I have to keep my eye on her because…well, don't tell anyone, but she found out about Kurt and his blue form."

Kitty's eyes shoot wide open, peering into his own eyes.

"T-Today?!"

"Yeah, he changed in the middle of the hall, and she saw it. I talked with her, and found out that she has a crush on him and such. Professor X knows, and I have heard that couples don't have any secrets, at least nothing like this so…"

"Wait." Kitty cut him off. "Couples…? We're a couple…y-you think of us like that…?"

"Don't you?"

He countered, Kitty nodding happily.

"Of course I do! I just…yes we are! Y-Yeah, we are! Like, you know, we're totally a couply couple type, couple…we're a couple."

Jason patted Kitty's head, then swiftly kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, she didn't want it to end so she kissed him deeper. When Kitty pulled away, Jason gently put a hand to the back of her head, guiding her head to his shoulder.

"You know, I've not felt…happy like this for a long time. Not since, I was with my sister, and my family. It's weird."

Kitty didn't have to look at his face to know he was smiling, and she was right. He was, with Kitty. Jason stroked the back of her head again and again. Kitty enjoyed the feeling of her boyfriend's body against her own, and the closeness they could have.

"It's not weird, it just means that you like care about me, right?"

"I do."

Kitty giggled to herself, and looked up towards Jason's face.

"Let's stay here all night, okay?"

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed soon?"

He pondered the question to her, only for Kitty to make a shrewd observation.

"I don't see you like moving so suddenly."

"Hmm, good point. Well, I guess we could stay here until the morning, then I'll have to go before the others wake up."

"Okay. Tonight, you're like mine."

Jason rolled his eyes, and just allowed her to sink into him.

For the first time in a while, he felt…content with everything else.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So yeah, this was a heavy Mystique/Jason chapter, with some Jitty (Jason and Kitty) sprinkled in their as well. Seems like slowly, Jason can see Mystique isn't, as bad as he thought, though there's still the unexplored side of their relationship. Next chapter, since it is a pretty Kitty centric episode, shall be a pretty Jason x Kitty chapter as well. Look forward to that, and until next time! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **TryonPlays; Thank you!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, this chapter is full of Jitty moments together, and it is yeah, slowly but surely. He probably would yeah when the time is right, he'll say something to her.**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed~**

 **Guest 1; I see, that would be pretty handy huh. Yeah, I don't see why not, it looks like a great idea to me!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, I suppose in their own way, they are dating, but they are still awkward about the idea of it all. It is indeed, it's one of the driving points of the story, they have quite the interesting dynamic with one another which is going to be revealed more and more, as we go through the story. Hehe, he's Amanda's wingman...scary thought for Jason who doesn't like human interactions.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, why not, they probably are on some kind of level would be.**

 **tyson113; Thanks! Yeah, it was a pretty nice ending huh.**

 **Guest 3; It is yeah, I'm currently brainstorming ideas on how to proceed.**

 **Guest 4; I suppose I could in the future, though I'd have to actually watch/read the medium before I decide to do any kind of fic, that's how I do it. But I do like the idea of that, it does seem to be quite the fascinating idea to me, thanks for suggesting it!**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, I don't see why not. Those seem like some awesome suggestions. Thanks for suggesting them!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Grim Reminder!**

Dropping Kitty off at night always seemed to be a downer for Jason. Besides the fact that she was decent conversation, the times he came to the X-mansion, they always seemed to want to say something, besides Rogue, and lately Kurt.

Perhaps because he had a few talks with them, and they had somewhat seen what he did, and why he did it. it made sense for them to at least not hate him or anything. But at the same time, it was only truly Kitty that enjoyed spending time with him.

Though they hadn't been on a date, Jason didn't think it was, it had that vibe. Though Kitty was waiting for the official ask as well. He hadn't asked, and she wasn't going to rush it either. They could take their time, they could just spend time together, and get closer.

It didn't have to be a date, she liked where the relationship was going.

She liked the time they spent together, and she liked how he still acted quite the same. She was worried that he would act, differently, like he wouldn't know what to say to her. But no, the qualities that she liked before, still shone through like this, and also, more.

She saw more, how more open he was with her. Of course, he still was reclusive, it was to be expected. But still, she could see that he was trying with her, and that made her feel more happy than anything else, she could enjoy this side of Jason, and she did, she always did enjoy seeing him opening up to her…

But now, Kitty was once again faced with a sad truth.

"Home again…"

She sighed out, Jason seeing that she clearly wasn't happy.

"Something wrong?"

Giving a cautious look, Kitty glanced towards Jason, and continued having a sad face.

"It's just, you're going to be like, leaving now, aren't you?"

"That's what generally happens when I drop you off, yeah."

Kitty seemed to be more sad about that alone, she didn't like it. Of course, she'd want to spend more time with him, she would want to spend time with him, as much time as she possibly could do, and now that it was over, even for a night, seemed depressing.

"I suppose…though I don't have to like it, right?"

"You don't have to no. But don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow, I always am."

Kitty giggled, taking his hand in her own. He looked towards her, and moved closer, and closer to her face. Kitty anticipated what was going to happen, and pursed her lips. Jason however sometimes liked to play with Kitty, tease her, he found it enjoyable.

"Hmmm, something on your mind Kitty cat?"

"Uuu, don't tease me Jason. I've not even like been able to kiss you today. I might like die if you don't kiss me."

Jason chuckled, pecking her on the lips with his own.

"Such a weirdo, you know that?"

Kitty honestly didn't mind being called that, it was better than anything else.

"Maybe being a weirdo is fine with me. But like, there was something else that I wanted to do, Jason."

"What's that then?"

He asked with a genuine sense of curiosity.

"I wanna prank call Scott again, and try my voice as a different one. A tag team."

Jason was surprised by the request, he didn't expect her to do that.

"Really? You want to do that, why?"

"Because." She reasoned, expressing her thoughts dearly. "Scott has been annoying me lately, they all have. Did you know that I tried to have ten minutes of me time on the couch, but nooooo, they wouldn't even let that. I wanted to watch something, and Scott came in, being all like authorities type or something, and wouldn't stop either."

Jason took Kitty by the shoulder, and chuckled.

"Let's find our prey then."

Kitty giggled, and got out of the car.

The pair hid themselves well, as Jason hid his car as well, and the pair waited for the bait to come, so they could do it.

And so that happened sooner rather than later, Scott came walking past in his pyjama's, it was late after all.

RING! RING!

Scott jumped at the phone ringing, but went over to it anyway.

"Hello?"

Since he hadn't been pranked in a little while, he was calm.

But that stopped when Jason took the disposable phone, and put on his voice.

"Hello Mr Summers, did you think you could get rid of me so easily? My love for you only grows more as you pull away from me Mr Summers. I'm not happy about this Mr Summers, I have been trying to love you Mr Summers, but you're making me become upset Mr Summers."

Kitty stifled a laugh as she saw Scott's colour drain from his face.

"N-No! It can't be! I thought you had stopped this torture! I can't have it anymore! Leave me alone you freak! I don't know what your angle is, but there's something wrong with you, and I don't like you! Leave me alone you freak!"

"Mr Summers, please don't be so angry, it really does make my body tingle. My body is heating up thanks to you Mr Summers, please don't make it like this. I won't be able to take it Mr Summers, I might even die Mr Summers, and you wouldn't want that, would you Mr Summers?"

Scott put a hand to his mouth, feeling frightened now.

"Y-You're not Logan, are you?"

His voice was meek, and mild. He couldn't summon his usual voice now, he just couldn't.

Jason held a smirk on his face as he answered.

"I'm just a loyal fan Mr Summers. Especially tonight, wearing those blue sweat pants, stunning."

Scott looked around, wishing he could see who was doing this, but Jason and Kitty held themselves out of sight.

Kitty took the phone, and tried her best to put on a different voice.

"Hello Mr Summers, how are you this evening? I love you~"

She cracked up a few times while doing that, but Jason saw that Scott didn't suspect a thing. In fact, he looked like he was going to fall over, and die because of the voice that was used, he didn't like it at all.

"Ooh God, not another one! W-Who's this!?"

Kitty was now enjoying it, and could see why Jason liked doing this.

"I'm watching Mr Summers. Your grey military type shirt makes me feel sweet inside~"

Scott still didn't like the very idea on this. Now there were two people there, and he couldn't handle it. He needed to know who this was, who they were, and he needed to find out what was going on as well.

"Ooh please leave me alone! You're both sadists!"

Kitty and Jason cracked up a little bit, after being called that, it sounded quite funny actually.

Kitty took the phone, and breathed heavily into it, like she was panting, or had laboured breathing, from various things going on.

"It isn't something that I like you know!?"

Jason took the phone off Kitty, and adopted the voice once again.

"Mr Summers, you've been a bad boy lately, I've heard it all, and seen it~ And you know, I can't handle it like this Mr Summers~ I am not going to stop Mr Summers~ I'll be watching you Mr Summers~ Don't think you'll ever escape my affections Mr Summers~"

Scott put the phone down, and hugged his upper body.

He looked around for anything, for anyone that could be seeing him. He just knew this wasn't right, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't even think that he was going to handle this for much longer, now there were two of them, it was very terrifying to say the least.

Once he left, Kitty and Jason chuckled at one another.

"Ooh man! Did you see his like face!? Now that was thrilling!"

She couldn't be more happy, and Jason smiled at seeing Kitty happy.

"You've seemed to have perked up."

Kitty turned to Jason as they walked into the foyer.

"I think I have yeah, it was a fun phone call, however brief."

"Good, I'm glad you've perked up." As he said that, her face fell. "Hey, you don't have to be sad Kitty."

Kitty pouted, as she looked towards him.

"Jason…can't you stay for a little while?"

"Gotta get back, Mystique's being…well, she's been weird since what happened with Kurt, and all. Besides, it is getting late, and this isn't my home right now anyway, and we've got some tests tomorrow as well."

Kitty's face fell down into a frown.

"I don't wanna do a test now…"

Jason chuckled, placing a hand on her face, and stroked gently.

"Don't sound so sad, we'll get through them."

Kitty perked up, and then hugged Jason around the neck.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll be like ready. Then, goodnight Jason, see you tomorrow."

Jason nodded, and swiftly kissed her.

"Goodbye, Kitty. See you tomorrow."

The pair separated from one another, and Jason walked out of the mansion. Kitty watched on, and wished that he didn't, and just stayed there, and had to say that now. Kitty truly was someone that wished that Jason could stay, but understood why he left.

Either way, she was going to wait for the time that they could spend some more time together.

* * *

Jason right now, watched on as Mystique sat there, and just stared at the wall.

It was early morning, and he knew that the others wouldn't be awake. But she was, and he could understand what was going on inside of her, it was the same thing that he had felt before when he lost Jess, and vowed to never do that again.

He watched her, just staring.

It was quite unlike Mystique to be like this. She usually was more proactive than this, and right now, she looked like a shell. While he hadn't ever lost a child, he was too young for that, the very thought of her being like this did make Jason feel bad for her, even if she kinda had it coming, though he wasn't so heartless to say something like that.

"Mystique, dwelling on the past I see."

Mystique looked up from where she was looking, then she looked down.

"Isn't it justice that I don't get to converse with my son? Isn't that what Magneto would want?"

"Magneto is a prick." Jason explained as he sat down. "I don't even know why you bother taking orders from him. Is it because he's stronger than you are? It's true that he's stronger than you or I, but you don't have to do take orders from him. Am I hitting the ball park right now?"

Mystique knew what he was saying, and knew that he was probably right.

"Maybe it is like that. You know, I had this plan for my son. I was going to be a good Mother to him, before all this happened. Maybe you don't believe me, and I get that. When I had you in my care, I wasn't exactly the best Aunt either."

The way she said it, Jason furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you looking for my sympathy? My pity?"

Jason came right out with it, not going to mince his words.

Mystique glanced towards him, then shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what I am looking for."

She replied honestly, so Jason folded his arms.

"The general consensus would be to try and make it right. Kurt, might not want that right now, and maybe he wouldn't want you to have it either. But, only time will be able to tell if it can happen or not. Don't worry so much about it Mystique, time will be able to tell what's going to happen. Hell, I never thought I'd see my sister again, and I did."

"That's because she was kidnapped by a looney."

Jason sweatdropped.

"Okay, fair point. But my point is, it might seem bleak, but it doesn't have to be, you don't have to think that everything is over because it might seem hopeless…ugh, I really hate these types of speeches, and it is making me feel crap to say this now. But, tell me that you at least know that not everything you do is your fault."

Mystique glanced towards Jason.

"You mean that?"

Jason nodded his head.

"Not everything can be your fault. You've done some pretty awful stuff, but in this instance, I don't think that Kurt is your fault. If anything, it is that dodgy bastard Magento, you know what I mean? He's just a terrible person sometimes."

Mystique cracked her lips upwards coyly.

"I see, you've got a point there. Hmmmm, I wonder if I will ever be able to have a normal relationship with him again…? I don't know, but Jason. If you think I'm not a terrible person, then maybe I can…begin moving forward again."

"Honestly…" Jason paused, seeing Mystique's depressed face. "Honestly, I can't judge if you're a terrible person or not, that would be my own bias opinion. Only you can determine such things. I can't answer that question. But if you want my opinion then it is…you're not evil, but you're not good either. I'd say you'd fall down that middle line, and could go either way. Sure, you've done some pretty messed up stuff, but you also could be a good thing as well. We'll just have to wait, and see what's going to happen in the future, right?"

Mystique thought about it honestly, and she didn't know what to even say.

Could she be a good person?

She didn't know.

But, she did also find it enjoyable that at least Jason wasn't sending her death glares, and that was a good thing. Slowly, she became to realize that maybe, Jason didn't hate her, and she also liked the very thought about it as well.

* * *

Kitty's day started like the usual time it did. She woke up, and looked at her phone. Sometimes, she'd have messages, sometimes she wouldn't. One of these times, was yes. She did have a message this time, and she enjoyed seeing what she could see as well.

The person who had messaged her was of course, Jason.

The pair usually did this, calling one another, or messaged. Closer, and closer, they had been getting. It wasn't…or rather, it was planned. She enjoyed the very fact that she could get her day planned like this, but still it was difficult to say the least.

"Ooh God…"

Rogue, who shared a room with Kitty, looked over to see Kitty looking at the phone she had strongly.

Hearing her, Kitty looked up.

"What?"

Kitty genuinely didn't understand what was going.

"It isn't enough that you guys make goo-goo eyes at one another, and message like all of the time. Ya'll always on the phone to one another, how depressing."

"It's not like depressing!" Kitty argued strongly. "I am NOT a depressing person! And besides, I like spending time with Jason, he's like my…"

She didn't know how to answer that.

Jason was just Jason to her…or rather he was until recently.

She couldn't admit what he truly was like to her. She liked the thought of having a boyfriend now…if he was that was.

She shook her head, and looked at the phone once more.

[Need a ride?]

It said, the message that was.

Kitty felt like she would be in the teasing mood today as she began getting dressed.

[Why? You offering? xx]

She usually added a few x's on the end, though she didn't do it with anyone else, and loved doing it with Jason. She loved the very idea that she could do it with Jason, and though she wished he'd do the same, he at least did show a caring, and affection like no other person did with her, this was just how she liked it after all.

She waited for a few moments, before her phone buzzed again.

[Always.]

Kitty smiled at the message, she enjoyed seeing such a thing, and loved it when Jason said it to her, she always found it fun that she would be able to have these little back and forth between the two of them.

Rogue began getting ready for the day as Kitty continued messaging Jason.

It was just something that she loved to do, she didn't even see it as a bad thing either, and neither did he. Though she knew the thoughts of the others, and what they thought about him, Kitty still liked Jason, and liked the idea of spending time with him.

She watched Rogue making loud noises, and it did irritate her.

It was annoying to hear it all of the time, she couldn't be bothered with it.

Kitty rolled her eyes, and got out her laptop. Switching it on, she began writing out a message for her Mother, and Father, though she didn't know how to say that she was kinda dating someone now, she giggled when she remembered what happened when Jason first met her parents.

[Dear Mom and Dad. Today started out just like all the other school days with everyone feeling a little crowded, me included.] Kitty paused her typing when she saw Rogue getting to the drawer, and switched on her hairdryer, annoying Kitty even more. [Especially with a roommate like Rogue. Though it's not real easy to get close to her, or healthy either.]

Kitty couldn't concentrate with Rogue around, so she closed the lid to her laptop, and walked out of the door, and saw that Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Evan all walking past, speaking things that she didn't really understand.

Rolling her eyes, she walked down the stairs, and went into the dining area. Seeing that Logan was there, she had to take the good with the bad, and right now, this was bad with the good, and she was going to take this in her stride.

She took out her laptop again and began writing the email to her parents once more.

[Finding a place to be alone around here is really a matter of timing. Sometimes you have to settle, like when Mr. Logan's around. But that's okay because he doesn't wanna talk to anybody.]

As she typed it, she looked up and stared at Logan.

Logan stared right back at her, and gave her a questioning look as he peered over the newspaper he was wearing.

"What's the matter, half-pint? Am I reading too loudly for you?"

Kitty giggled nervously, shaking her head, and took in the sights, and sounds around her, or rather, lack of sounds.

"No, just enjoying how quiet it is."

She regretted saying that as soon as she did, the X-Men kids came into the dining room, and began speaking so loud once more, something that ticked her off. She wished Jason was around right now, since he could scare them off, and allow her to have a normal breakfast, and this time, she wasn't sure if she was going to get even that.

"All right, breakfast!"

"I'm starving."

"Eggs!"

"Part of a balanced meal."

"I like that."

Kitty became more, and more frustrated by the second with what was going on. She could clearly be seen, yet she wasn't being heard. The frustrations she had was growing more, and more, and it wasn't something that she honestly liked all that much.

Scott grabbed the control, and flipped on the television.

"Let's see what's on the TV."

"What happened to all the milk?"

Kitty felt like she was losing control of this situation, and she was going to hit a wall, or something.

[Witnesses have described as a Bigfoot-like creature in the Canadian wilderness.]

That caught Logan's attention, as he looked towards the television. His eyes were entranced, as Kitty herself looked on.

[Sometimes Mr. Logan can be so incredibly rude, you know?]

She wrote down on her computer as the tv still blared our some information that she wasn't really bothered by, but Logan seemed to be having a negative reaction to it, putting his hand on his head with some pain coming through.

[As a result, authorities have closed Mount McKenna National Park until further notice.]

"Mount McKenna?"

Logan looked quite shocked at the name, and the pain just increased. While groaning, he strolled towards the door, as he passed by Scott. Scott, being his usual self, tried to speak with Logan, but Logan wasn't having any of it.

"Hey, Logan, you okay?"

No reply, and he just walked out, which kind of irritated Scott. Kitty on the other hand continued on with her email.

[I mean, Professor Xavier is always saying that we're kind of like a family here and we all have to get along. But Mr. Logan doesn't act like it. He's always going off doing this lone-wolf thing. I mean, it's not like his life is so much tougher than ours.]

Kitty then watched as an egg was thrown her way. Before it could hit her, she used her ability to phase through her head, and it hit Kurt in the head, knocking him backwards, and he allowed a frown to appear on his face.

"Kitty!"

He complained, but Kitty slammed her laptop closed.

"Seriously, just five minutes alone time! Is it too much to ask!?"

Kitty stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving the others to contemplate what the heck just happened. But Kitty didn't care, and walked up the stairs.

Since she left something in her room, she went to retrieve it. But that was a mistake for as soon as she did, she saw that Logan's door had a large slash through the door, Kitty jumping back at the metal claws that she could see.

"Mr. Logan?" She called, but Logan didn't answer as he came through the door. He looked disgruntled, and she didn't know why, putting on a sheepish look on her face. "Hi. Sorry, l…" She saw that he had a hand to his head, and she became a little worried for him. "Are you okay?"

Logan shook his head, like he was trying to get the cobwebs out of his head.

"Yeah, fine, fine. Just redecorating."

Kitty watched as he walked off.

She knew that there was something off with him, and she looked towards the door again, seeing the large claw mark being there. She grimaced at the sight of the door, and then shook her own head, going towards her door.

* * *

Getting inside, she goes for her phone, and decides to call Jason.

"H-Hey, Jason."

[Kitty, something wrong?]

She liked that about him. He might be the bad boy, but he did play a sweet boy as well, and that was something that she wanted.

"No, not at all. I'm just like, annoyed with all of this. The X-Men don't know the meaning of like privacy. I've tried, and they won't just…ugh! I wish they would stop! You know what I like mean Jason?"

She heard a soft chuckling coming down the phone.

[I have an idea of it yeah. Remember, I had to share with Kurt, and he wasn't the quietest of people in the realm. Don't worry, I'll be on my way soon, and we can have some private time ourselves, how about that? I'm pretty sure the X-Men won't want to piss me off.]

The way he spoke, and how his accent shined through made her love him even more. She always liked it, she just found it so proper, and British, which is what she loved very much, but she couldn't just come out and say things like that.

"Yeah, I can't like wait. In the meantime, I'm gonna continue writing this email to my parents, if I can ever get it finished."

[An email to your parents huh.]

For some reason, he sounded quite, edgy.

"Something like wrong with that?"

[Not really.]

"Hmmm, you sure? You don't sound quite like yourself there."

[It's nothing, promise. Just thinking about it, and what your parents…never mind.]

Kitty furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what he was talking about.

Continuing to furrow her eyebrows, she then smiled to herself.

"Then see you soon."

[Yeah, be there soon.]

With that, the phone went dead, and then she walked out of the room with her computer.

She thought that she would be able to get some private time within the living room…but, that wasn't the case.

When she got there, she saw Evan shooting his spikes at the roof, for some odd reason.

"Evan, what are you doing?"

She demanded as she walked closer, and closer.

"Didn't have space for this in my room."

Kitty looked towards the roof, and saw that there's a poster on the roof. She didn't even like the band that the poster was on, and the very fact that it was in the living room, and not his own room, even if he didn't have room, wasn't something that she wanted to hear about honestly.

"We all share this area, you know? What if some of us don't like The Festering Boils?"

Evan got closer to her and smirked.

"You could deal with it."

"Maybe, I don't like want too. Remember, Jason? I don't think he'd be happy if I was upset."

While she didn't want to say such things, this time desperate times called for desperate measures. And she knew that if she was upset, Jason really wouldn't be happy he's told her as much, and that's one of the things she loved about him.

Evan's eyes felt like they were going to explode, and he couldn't do that at all. He didn't want to piss off Jason, so he quickly grabbed a rope from nearby, and shot a spike up to the poster, and pulled it off before he could leave.

"T-There. No need to get or tell Jason about it." Evan carried the poster and walked towards the door. "See you. A-And remember, no need to tell Jason, don't want to be mauled to death or anything."

Kitty didn't think he'd do that, but it was nice to have a…she didn't know if she could say boyfriend or not, but whatever he was, it was nice to have Jason around and he could command respect, even if it was through fear.

She watched as he walked out of the room, and then she went to the couch, and fell on it.

Opening her laptop, she continued her tale to her parents.

[Evan is the youngest, and he is so immature, you know? It's like he has no idea how his actions affect the rest of us.] She watched as spikes fell down from the roof, and she sighed openly, not wanting to deal with this. [Then again, like, maybe he does.]

Kitty continued typing away on her computer, but once again, she was bugged by Scott who came into the room.

She looked on as he opened a can of cola, and drunk it. The slurping noise really did irritate her to no end.

[Some of the kids around here are pretty nice, though sometimes not, like Scott. Sometimes he tries to be so responsible for Professor Xavier and the other students. Sometimes he even tries to boss people around, which I really don't like. Then other times, he acts just like a regular high-school kid.] Scott looked at his phone, and released a dirty chuckle. [Today he's definitely a kid.]

Kitty continued doing it, and looked on as Scott irritated her more and more.

She couldn't type though, he was making annoying noises. It wasn't quiet either. It was a louder noise than normal, and it was annoying Kitty even more than before, she felt like she was clutching straws right now.

"Erm, could you like, excuse me? I'm trying to type here."

She said, gritting her teeth.

"Sorry Kitty, I gotta use this room too."

Kitty took in a deep breath, and walked away.

She walked out of the room, and towards the front entrance. As she did, she saw Logan, and Charles outside on the front lawn area, and it seemed like they were discussing things, though to her, she was just relieved that he was there.

" _Thank goodness for Professor Xavier. He keeps a lid on things around here, not an easy job sometimes especially with Mr. Logan. I bet he really gets after him for trashing his room. But for me, I'm gonna try the blackbird for some peace and quiet._ "

Kitty walked off to the blackbird as Charles approached Logan. Logan himself looked to be torn about something, and Charles could tell that there was something off about him as well, and he didn't like that either.

"Something in that news story, I don't know what, set me off."

Seeing the slight worry on Logan's face, Charles definitely knew something was wrong, and had to find out what that something was, even if it was going to kill him, or someone else. Either way, he wasn't going to stay silent about this.

"Let's talk about it. Sit down."

Logan did as he was instructed, sitting down on a nearby bench. Charles watched as a placed a hand to the forehead that he had. The very fact that Logan looked frazzled was beyond Charles, he hadn't seen him quite like this before.

"Charles, there's something in my head, buried there. How about you get inside and see if you can't pry it loose?"

"All right." Charles consented, wanting to help out Logan. "But first, you need to relax."

If it wasn't so laughable, Logan believed that Charles was trying to have a joke with him, and clearly, that wasn't the case.

"Yeah, easy for you to say."

Charles rolled closer, then placed his hand on Logan's head.

As soon as he did, he began using his powers to probe Logan's mind.

Flashes of a man in glasses, being bald, walking closer came to his mind. Logan grunted, and groaned as more and more flashes entered his mind. He didn't like it…but then he saw that he himself was in a large tube, full of water, and other things as well, it wasn't a pleasant look on his face either.

When Charles pulled away, the images left, leaving a bewildered Logan, trying to come to the conclusions that he didn't even know about. Things were confusing for Logan, he didn't know what the heck he was going to do now, it was already hard enough to even think correctly, but now, he had to go through more of it.

He needed to know what the hell was going on now. Even if it was a hard subject to even talk about. It was something that Jason had to do, he had to do it somehow, and this was the only way that he was going to be able to do it.

"Tell me that was a dream or something."

Logan pretty much demanded, the thoughts in him sending him for a loop. But, Charles shook his head, knowing that it was a reality that he didn't want to have either.

"No, a memory long forgotten, or rather, suppressed. I believe that was a glimpse of how you came to acquire your unusual implements." Charles wheeled closer, and closer, showing a conflicted face. "Do you wish to continue?"

"Go for it."

Once again, Charles placed his hand to Logan's head, and activated his powers. The thoughts, and memories flashed through Logan, as he growled, grunted, and let out moans. Seeing the imagines was a tough thing. But he had to get through it.

It was very difficult however, to get through the images, it was too difficult.

But he somehow came out the other side, though he looked to be pained. Even Charles could tell that.

"You all right?"

Concerned for the man, he wanted to convey that as much as he possibly could.

"Whatever happened to me, that's where it started with that ghoul in the black coat." Logan tightened his hands, and his claws came out of his knuckles. "He's the guy who did this." Logan shook his head, and then stood up, beginning to walk away. "I gotta go."

Charles wasn't sure about that.

He didn't want to have him be in danger, it was the last thing that he wanted. Even Charles wouldn't allow him to go, and grabbed him by the arm, holding him back from leaving, though Logan was going to go anyway.

"You're going to that mountain in Canada, aren't you? The one you saw on TV and in your nightmares."

"Happen to pick that up while inside my head?"

Logan broke away from Charles' grasp, continuing to walk away.

"Do you want company?"

Logan waved him off, not wanting to worry Charles either.

"Do I ever?"

Logan then disappeared, walking as fast as he could. Whatever problems that he was having, he was going to have to do his best, he was going to do it. But, he didn't know what Logan was going to find, he just hoped he was going to find whatever he wanted to have.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the blackbird, Kitty continued writing her email…but she had hit a snag.

She was going to talk about Jason, but she didn't know how to talk about him either.

She didn't even know what to call him. Does she say that he's her boyfriend? Is it something else? She didn't know, her fingers hovered over the keyboard, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do that.

[And then there's Jason…how to say this? Mom, Dad, you see the thing is, Jason and I are…]

She trailed off, she even did the three dots because she didn't know how to continue the conversation.

She even knew that school would be going soon, and the man himself would be around somewhere, waiting for her. So, she decided that she was going to finish off the conversation later on, taking in a deep breath, sighing even deeper, and looked around.

As she was about to stand, the door to the blackbird opened, and saw that it was Jason walking through.

"There you are. Why you in here?"

He asked calmly, as Kitty put her head back.

"Out of, like, necessity."

She huffed out, Jason walking closer, and sitting down beside her.

"The X-Men still giving you a rough time there?"

"All I wanted was just one minute alone in this whole stupid mansion! I just wanted to write my parents an email to tell them about me! What's going on, but noooo! They have to be like everywhere, like fleas!"

Jason couldn't help but find the angry side of Kitty to be quite adorable.

"You know, you're quite cute when you're angry."

Kitty stopped her mini rant, and glanced towards him.

"Jason…I'm really sad right now…it's just, just sometime alone, I only want sometime alone."

Seeing her vulnerable eyes, Jason wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Kitty fell against him with a groan.

"It's alright, you'll get to have time alone later on. I'll make sure of it. Besides, if they don't do as I ask, I'll just have to flex my mutant muscles towards them, how about that? Wouldn't that be a good idea Kitty?"

Kitty turned her frown upside down, cuddling against him even more.

"I said to Evan today that if he upset me, you'd get him."

Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, I probably would do."

"I'm glad, they really have been annoying lately. And then there's like Rogue, she always makes weird comments. Can't they stay out of our businesses? I mean like, I just want to have five minutes alone here, I can't even in my room. But, I'm glad you're here Jason."

Jason rubbed her arm gently, then kissed the top of her head. More, and more surprise came over her, but she wasn't going to let it go either. She was going to enjoy the feeling of Jason and the way that he showed affection.

"I've been told that displays of affection like that calm the spouse, I presume we're like that, did it comfort you in anyway?"

Kitty loved the way he said things. It always brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah, it did, thank you Jason."

"Good, because we're gonna have to get to school now. And if I see one scratch on my car from an X-Man or a Brotherhood, then someone's gonna be getting much pain in the future, doesn't that sound good?"

Kitty did find that to be quite like Jason, and it always made her smile.

Even after everything went down, the part that she fell for was still there.

"Ooh, do we have to go to school?"

"Well, I'm for either, it's up to you if you want to go. I'm sure your parents wouldn't be happy if you ditched though. Nor would Professor X either, you know how he gets over such things like that sometimes. Though, if you want, we could always just kiss in front of people, like Taryn. She usually loses her shit when we do, and then forgets that we're together."

Kitty giggled, remembering when that happened, and she deny that it even happened, she thought Kitty put Jason under a spell, or something, and if she didn't even know any better, then she would've sworn that Taryn looked like she was going to do something that even Kitty didn't want to know about.

"That's true…she does lose it, and it is like funny~ Okay, we can go…but, you've not even given me any today yet."

Jason cocked his head.

"Given you what exactly?"

Kitty leaned up, and kissed him on the lips. Jason chuckled, and pulled her closer. She was more of the affection displayer than he was. Though, he wasn't going to say no if she wanted to spend sometime with him like this.

When she broke away from him, Jason let out a chortle.

"I see, so that's what you wanted. You seem to like doing that."

Kitty giggled, nodding her head as she rested her hands on his lower back, Jason placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna go, Jason-"

Before she found finish, the blackbird started. The pair gasped, as they felt it moving.

Kitty was going to go forward with a cry, but Jason used his elephants powers to weigh him down, along with Kitty, taking her, and holding her closer, and closer, he wouldn't let her go at all, he couldn't do that.

"J-Jason? What's going on?"

"Someone's piloting the blackbird for some reason…"

Jason and Kitty walked towards the door.

Kitty opened it and it opened silently in a scrolling down like way. Jason saw that it was Logan…but, he looked different than normal. He looked, more wild, unfocused, and he wasn't able to even keep his hands from shaking.

"Logan…"

Jason went to walk closer, but Kitty placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't. He's been acting, like, mega-weird all morning. He cut up his door, and room, and he even wigged out when he was like watching television, it was really weird Jason, I don't think that he's the normal him right now."

Jason offered her a smile, and then nodded his head.

"Don't worry Kitty, I can handle Logan."

Kitty wasn't sure, but she couldn't exactly stop Jason either.

She could only watch as he walked forward. The feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that it was a little bit of a troubling thought, but still, she watched on as he neared her more and more. He looked at the area they were in, trying to sus out where they were going, and where they were now, only having a rough idea of where they were going.

"Logan, are you alright?"

Jason called, but he turned around with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

He got out his claws, and swiped for the young boy. If he didn't have his superhuman speed to move away, clawing right into the seats. Jason was shocked as Logan growled at Jason, and then he backed away from the man himself.

"Okay…there's something going on then…"

He backed all the way to Kitty, into the different section of the plane. Kitty looked at him with a slightly coy looking smile.

"Right…see Jason? He's like lost his mind."

"Ooh God yeah…and he's flying the plane, just what we need, a crazy man driving the plane. Oh, and I'm not sure I could take on Logan either but still, if I have to then I guess I will just have to make sure that he doesn't do anything dangerous…"

Kitty and Jason watched as Logan continued to moan and groan. Clearly something was going on, and neither knew what to do about it either. Logan's hands went onto the steering wheel of the plane, and murmured "Engage autopilot." with a rough voice, then pushed the seat backwards, and walked with shaky legs towards Jason and Kitty.

He growled out as he neared the door, showing his claws. Jason pulled Kitty backwards, so she wouldn't be hurt either. Jason made sure that Kitty was safe, and stood in front of her, protecting her, Kitty's hands on his back.

"Why are you following me!?"

He roared, Kitty jumping at the tone that he used. Jason however, kept his hands on Kitty's shoulders, just in case that something happened.

"We're not following you."

Kitty argued, trying to connect with Logan. But Logan charged for Jason and Kitty.

"Kitty phase!"

"R-Right!"

Kitty's hands pushed onto Jason's back, and Logan fell right through their bodies. Quickly turning, Jason tapped into the strength of a gorilla, grabbing him by the back of his outfit, and threw him out of the room, into the cockpit area.

"Alright Logan, please just calm down. I don't want to hurt you."

Jason threatened, but Logan didn't pay any heed, and moved closer, and closer.

"Now you made him angry Jason."

Jason shot Kitty a dry look, causing her to stick out her tongue right back. But then stopped when Logan got near the door, his hands on the back of his neck, tightening and he held a feral look on his face, something Jason didn't like at all.

"I gotta take you back before…" Logan fell down to his knees, something controlling him more and more, Jason and Kitty taking in deep breaths at the sight before them. "You gotta get away. Something in my head. I can't control it. Can't be trusted!"

"No kidding."

Jason murmured, as he saw Logan's claws extending again. Knowing where this was going, Jason charged with the power of a rhino, knocking the man back. Then, he punched the control panel on the inside of the cockpit, jumping back just in time as the door closed.

Though Logan did try his best, jumping and tried stabbing at Jason. Fortunately, the metal doors closed just in time, protecting them from getting stabbed, and could only see a claw sharped stab mark through the metal door.

"That should keep us safe for the moment."

"Yeah, you're not wrong."

Jason said right back, but she didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

"We gotta get out of here." She looked to Jason. "Can you fly us out of here?"

"I don't know where here is. For all I know, we're over some ocean, and we could be miles away, and I wouldn't know what the weather conditions are outside. If I had an idea of where we were then probably I could yeah. But right now, I haven't a clue. The best guess is that we're heading to a place that's North, from what I could gather from the brief look of the flight plan."

"Wow, very observant."

Kitty couldn't help but notice that, Jason giving a small smile.

"Of course, have to be."

"But, if we can't fly away, then I guess we're stuck on this flight. Question is, where are we flying to?"

Neither Jason nor Kitty actually knew this, they both were stuck, and didn't know where they were going.

* * *

Time passed, and they could feel that the plane was landing. Jason and Kitty heard the doors opening, but not the door to the place they were in, the doors that lead outside.

Thankfully, they had spare battle outfits onb the plane, so they could change into them…though Kitty managed to get a few peaks of Jason in nothing but his underwear, something she liked very much. Jason on the other hand didn't even have the sense to look at Kitty while she was changing, something that she actually found sweet as most probably would've tried to look at.

"Alright Kitty, I'm gonna check the cockpit, and see if we can get out of here."

Kitty nodded.

"Got it, leave it to me. Try and get us out of here."

Making a quick conclusion, Kitty phased out through the bottom of the plane, while Jason smashed the doors down to the cockpit.

He went over to the transmitter, and tried to make it work…

But he hit a snag.

He could clearly see that it was being blocked by something, a signal. He didn't like it, but that's how it went down. He looked where they were and surprised to see that they were in Canada, something that he didn't expect.

" _Why did Logan bring us here?_ "

He couldn't get it, it didn't make sense.

Chatting his teeth didn't seem to get him anywhere, and he didn't like it either, so he just left it alone, and went outside.

Seeing Kitty, he walked over to her as snow fell around them. They were in a woodland area, and he could also see that the snow was quite thick. So, for people like Kitty, it would be more cold than it would normally.

"Did you get into the cockpit?"

Jason nodded his head.

"Yeah. But something's jamming the transmitter out here. I couldn't reach the institute. And while it doesn't, I was able to find out that we are in Canada, for some weird reason. Though, I do remember Professor X once telling me that Logan was either from here, or he had spent a few times here before, I'm not sure right now."

"Looks like we're on our own, then. Excellent."

"While we're here, might as well track down Logan."

Jason changed to a dog's power so he could hunt down the Wolverine, sniffing the air. Once getting a location, Jason sniffed, and walked, Kitty right beside him, and wouldn't get go of him either, it wasn't something that she would do.

"You know, if it wasn't for the somewhat kidnapping, this place wouldn't be so bad for a nice stroll between us huh."

Jason looked around at the snow covered trees, and could only agree while nodding.

"Yeah, you're not wrong. Though we had a test today, guess that's off the tables now."

Kitty giggled, and that was actually one of the aspects that she liked.

"On the plus side, we get out of the tests."

Jason couldn't argue, and saw that she was cold. She shivered, hugging her upper body.

So, he brought her closer, and hugged her into his chest as they walked.

"Ooh, thanks Jason. It's really cold out here."

"It is that time of the year and all, though it is quite the thing, isn't it? I wouldn't mind just relaxing here in the snow. But I suppose we don't have time for something like that. Either way, Kitty stick close to me, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Hearing the concern in his voice always felt touching to her, the way that he made sure that they were okay, it was one of the better feelings that she had for a long time, so she did as he asked, sticking close to him.

While they were walking, Jason couldn't help but pick up another's scent, something that he couldn't and wouldn't like.

"Want the bad news first?"

Jason murmured, as he smelled something he didn't like.

"No."

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway." Kitty clung to his arm as he announced it. "Sabretooth is here as well."

The colour drained from Kitty's face, she didn't like this idea at all.

"No way…that's Wolverine's enemy, isn't he?"

"Long time rival yeah, and it seems like something has happened, I can smell their scents meshing with one another's a little ahead. I just hope that it isn't going to turn out that they are fighting and we have to become involved. Wolverine doesn't like others getting involved."

"True, but still where are they exactly?"

Jason continued to sniff the area.

"Not far. I'd say…" Jason paused when he saw Logan in his costume walking closer up above on a ridge. "He's right there."

Kitty followed Jason's line of sight, and saw him stood there.

But something was off, and Jason wasn't sure what that thing was either.

But before he could warn Kitty, she called over towards him either way.

"Mr. Logan, over here!"

Kitty called, and Logan faced them. However, rather than looking like he usually did, he had a more feral look that was on his face, and it wasn't something that Jason was comfortable with seeing honestly, and he knew something was wrong.

But then, from behind him, Jason saw that Sabretooth also came out, the pair grimacing.

"Sabretooth! But they're, like, mortal enemies."

Kitty was confused, as Jason took her hand, lifted her up and began running away with her in his arms, using the cheetahs speed to move as fast as he could. However, Logan, and Sabretooth could move very fast as well, and they wouldn't stop chasing them either.

Kitty looked behind to see that Wolverine sliced up some trees, and it was dropping near the pair. However, Jason changed powers to a super jump, and moved out of the way just in time for the tree to get them, then he changed back into a cheetahs speed once more.

"Get back here brats!"

Said Sabretooth as he jumped, pouncing at Jason. Jason sighed as he turned around, changing to a gorilla's strength, delivering a swift kick to the face, knocking him backwards, and away from the pair of them, hitting him into Logan at the same time, then continued the chase backwards.

"Ooh God, we're gonna have to fight them."

"What?! We can't!"

Kitty argued, but Jason shook his head, and stopped as they neared a cliffside.

"Sorry, but we don't have any other way right now. We've got to stop them from doing anything to us, either them or us. Right now, I choose us, so I suggest you run away, I'll fight them, you just get away from here."

Kitty couldn't accept that, and stood beside him.

"No, I'm not leaving you to fight these two together, there's like no way!"

She said it strongly, and stood beside him.

Jason knew that she was quite stubborn, so he couldn't force her to leave either.

"Alright, fine. If you get hurt, not my fault."

Kitty gave a sly smile as the pair neared them.

"Stopped so soon? That's cute, that really is!"

The man growled out, Sabretooth that was, and Jason changed his powers into that of a tiger as well, to match the wild look that Sabretooth was giving off right now, though Kitty was worried that they wouldn't be able to handle them.

"Kitty, distract Logan, with your powers, just keep phasing through, I'll take care of Sabretooth."

"Y-Ya sure?"

He nodded, and saw Sabretooth pounce, so he did the same thing.

They met in the middle, Jason managing to slam his claw like nails into the centre of Sabretooth's chest, knocking him backwards, and Jason latched onto him. They did a roll around in the snow, until Jason was on his back, and he put his knees to his chest, his feet underneath Sabretooth's chest.

"Take this!"

Tapping into the leg strength of the kangaroo, Jason launched the man away from them. The incredible strength launched him far, hitting a tree, and smashed through the brittle wood, and into another, creating a large dent in the wood, and fell down to the ground, Jason getting to his feet, and rushed towards him.

At the same time, Wolverine went to attack Kitty, but she phased through him, as Jason had said to do, and grabbed him by the back of the collar, pulling him downwards, bringing him down to his knees, she wasn't strong enough to pull him all the way down.

"Mr. Logan, it's me, Kitty. Please don't do this."

She pleaded as he swung his arm for her, Kitty pulled away and allowed her to phase through a nearby tree.

However, Wolverine's claws sliced through the wood, cutting it down, Kitty grimacing when she saw that.

"What's the matter with you? Please don't do this to me. To us!"

She once again pleaded, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a slicing attack. Logan neared her, but at the last second, as his claws were going to strike her, he had stopped himself, and stopped himself good, the claws not touching her.

"Kitty!"

Logan growled out, but then like a switch had gone off, he changed right back, and growled even darker towards her. She gasped, pulling away from him, as he marched ever closer, towards the young girl.

"I know you're not yourself, but at least you recognize me. We've always been friends." Logan slashed for her, causing her to stumble, and fall down to the ground, Logan hovering above her. "Okay, maybe not friends, but close enough." She watched as his claws were ready to stab down. "No, please Mr. Logan! Y-You don't want to hurt me!"

Though she pleaded, Logan couldn't respond correctly, and ended up stabbing towards her. She gasped, believing that she was about to be killed…but then, Jason had launched Sabretooth towards Logan, knocking him away from Kitty just in time, forcing their bodies away, and down a small cliffside, hitting rocks below.

Because of the impact, Logan was knocked around a bit, and had a slight trouble recollecting himself, Sabretooth who had used Logan as a cushion, didn't have such a trouble, and he could continue onwards regardless of what was going to happen.

Jason rushed closer towards her, and put a hand on her back comfortingly.

"Did he hurt you?"

Kitty shook her head as Sabretooth began making his way up the cliffside once more.

"I can reach him Jason, I know that I can. I just need to get closer to him, and speak to him. I just need to do it Jason."

Jason was going to object, not wanting to place Kitty in such a dangerous situation. But when seeing her determined look, he knew that he would have to accept it anyway, and that's what he was going to do, since it was for Kitty after all.

"Because you're not gonna let it go, I'm gonna go with your idea, and do it. I'll stop Sabretooth, just make sure that you don't die, okay Kitty? I won't forgive you if you even try and do something stupid, and die, got it?"

Kitty nodded as Sabretooth appeared near them.

Jason got ready, and gave a 'come get me' sign with his fingers.

"Brave, aren't you?!"

Jason snickered, and rushed towards a set of trees as he chased after them.

Tapping into the spiders ability to cling to surfaces, he ran up the tree and jumped backwards, summersaulting, as Sabretooth got closer, and swung his clawed hands, cutting through the tree itself, Jason landing on another one.

"Missed me!"

Jason rushed up another tree, as Kitty looked on, keeping an eye on the recovering Logan as well.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! You're beginning to piss me off you are! Don't run away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sabretooth rushed forward as fast as he could, climbing the tree. Jason continued running up the side of the tree, Sabretooth on hot pursuit.

While Jason wasn't as skilled as Sabretooth, Jason was smarter, or at least used his brain more than Sabretooth did, and he knew what he was going to do.

"Aaagh! Die!"

Sabretooth caught up to Jason, so the boy went to jump, only for him to grab his foot, and stop him in midair.

"Jason!"

Kitty cried from the side, but Sabretooth released his foot when Jason kicked him in the face, concentrating on the powers of a gorilla, knocking him back and he hit a tree that was nearby. Before he fell down, Sabretooth latched onto the tree, growling even louder than usual.

"You little punk! I'll kill you!"

Sabretooth charged right for Jason, so Jason jumped downwards from a high point in the tree. Sabretooth howled, and jumped after him, his eyes blazing for Jason, who did the same thing right back to him.

"Come and get me."

He said, as he tapped into the birds power of flight.

Using such a thing, he flew up and around Sabretooth, taking him in shock. He went around to the mans back, latching onto the mans back itself, and placed his feet onto the mans back as well.

"Be shocked."

Jason quickly changed his powers to that of an electric eels power, and caused lightning to ripple through the mans body. Sabretooth let out a loud howl of pain as the lightning passed through his systems, but it wasn't enough to knock him out.

"Y-You punk!"

Sabretooth's movements were slow, so Jason tapped into the strength of an elephant, and slammed his feet into the mans chest, knocking him right down into the ground, causing the ground to ripple, and shake at the same time, breaking it apart, his head colliding with the ground, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Jason without a moments to spare, tapped into the birds flight once more, and flew towards Kitty, as a recovered Wolverine began making his way up the mountain once again towards them, something that Jason couldn't be bothered dealing with.

"I-Is Sabretooth knocked out for good?"

"No, didn't have time to do that. He should be out for a little while though." Jason saw Logan making it up to them, so he pulled Kitty back. "Kitty, we've got to get through to him. That plan you had, why don't you do it now?"

She nodded, and walked closer, as Jason stood nearby.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Logan screamed as Kitty got close. Jason made sure to stay close just in case that he tried something. With the rain coming down, it washed over all three of them. Kitty took Logan's mask off, exposing his face.

Pain, anguish, and other things were on his face, and wouldn't leave.

However, Kitty tried her best to get through to him.

"It's me, Kitty. Remember? Half-pint? Please try. We had breakfast together just this morning. Kind of." Wolverine went to strike her, but Jason batted his hands away quickly, protecting her, as she continued pleading with him. "Look, whatever they did to you, you're fighting it. You can win. Don't give up! Do you really want to hurt me, Mr. Logan?"

Kitty's heartfelt words, even touched Jason.

She had a way of doing things like that, and it made even him feel good inside of his chest.

He always, felt odd when he was with her, and now seeing her trying her best, she was a really great person, and it was easy for him to understand why he liked the young girl in the first place, especially when she was doing things like this.

"Kitty…"

Logan somehow broke through, resting his head on Kitty's shoulder, as Kitty hugged him around his neck. She patted his back, as Jason sniffed the air, and quickly looked to see Sabretooth coming for them.

"Kitty!"

"Wrong move!"

Sabretooth charged as Kitty was pulled by Jason, and made sure that she didn't get knocked off. Unfortunately, Logan was knocked off, and they went rolling down the cliffside, and hit the ground below them.

"Come on Sabretooth!"

Logan growled out dangerous, wanting to make the man suffer.

Sabretooth snarled right back, preparing his claws.

Jason looked on as he could see them getting into a fight. Sabretooth charged for Logan, only for Logan to take advantage of the sluggish movements of the man thanks to Jason from before, going onto his back, and launched the man up into the air.

"Kid! Stop him!"

Wolverine called to Jason, so he complied, and ripped a tree out of the ground with super strength from an elephant, and swung it for Sabretooth. Sabretooth was helpless as the tree that was like a bat hit the side of the man, knocking him like a ball right out of there, sending him as far as they could go.

Near the cliffside, Sabretooth landed on, hitting it rather harshly. Because of the impact, Jason watched as he fell down it, probably unconscious. They couldn't tell from this far, they didn't even know what was going on.

Wolverine took a glance towards Kitty and Jason, and showed a weird expression on his face. It wasn't exactly a bad one, but it wasn't a good one either. It was a face that told Jason that he was going to do something, and he didn't know what that something was yet.

He then took off, and left the pair of them there.

Jason looked towards Kitty, and knew what she was going to say.

"Wanna go and see what's going on with him?"

"Yeah, like totally!"

"Then hang on!"

Jason hauled Kitty onto his back, and then took off flying towards Logan. He hung back a little bit, but didn't stop either.

* * *

They flew all the way to a secret base type place, and saw that Logan entered through a hatch that lend underground. They knew it was Logan because of the claw marks, and thankfully, Sabretooth was in no place to go.

"Here, right Jason?"

Jason nodded as he led him and Kitty down the hole.

Getting down, they saw that at the end of a large metal corridor, Logan was there, and he was cleaving through the door with his claws. Jason and Kitty walked closer, and closer as they held one another's hands for comfort.

Logan busted down the doors, and walked forward. His claws showed how angry he really could be.

Inside of the room itself, was a man near a bunch of consoles, and he looked frightened of Logan. Logan himself only had one objective right now, and he wasn't going to hold back any prisoners either, he was going to do something outrageous, and cause him to stop.

"Don't make me do this, Logan. You're too valuable!"

Logan didn't listen to the man, and walked closer, and closer.

However, the man placed his hand on a dial, and turned it upwards, causing Logan to howl in pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

His screams were so loud that Jason and Kitty winced, running forward.

"I warned you!"

He growled out, and then activated some machines. They came out of the walls, and they looked to be like spiders. Their mechanical arms sprung forward, and wrapped around Logan's limbs suspending him in the air.

Jason and Kitty rushed into the room, nodding at one another.

"Go ahead Kitty, I got these machines."

"Right, got it, leave it to me!"

Kitty rushed forward as Jason turned his fingernails sharp, slicing through the limbs of the mechanical spiders, slicing them off the hinges, and freed Logan from the limbs that bound him, Kitty jumping into the machines.

Kitty could use her powers to disturb, and destroyed the machines from the inside out, so that's what she did. Things began exploding around them, the man in glasses being knocked down to the ground.

Kitty came half way out of the machine, and looked around as electricity seemed to be gathering around her.

"It's about to get totally hot around here."

Kitty jumped forward, as the console behind her exploded. Jason walked over, and helped her up off the ground, as Logan's claws came out once again. Free from control now, Logan had all of his faculties, allowing him to know what was going on.

"You caged the wrong animal, bub."

The glasses man stood up, looking around with a fearful look on his face.

"Stop! This place is gonna blow!"

He pleaded, but he didn't care about it, Logan that was, Jason pulled Kitty backwards, seeing what Wolverine was going to say.

"Let it!" He growled out, then glanced towards Kitty and Jason. "Kitty, Brit, leave!"

"Not without you."

Kitty was adamant about that, but Jason lifted her up.

"Sorry Kitty, but I can't leave you here. Let's go!"

"J-Jason! W-We can't!"

Though she tried arguing, Jason still flew out of there as the explosions turned more wild.

Logan looked on as the man looked frightened. Logan however, held a large smirk on his face.

"Project Weapon X has been terminated."

The glasses wearing man growled out, as the explosions turned more fierce by the second.

Jason flew away with Kitty as the explosions all went off. Kitty looked back with worry on her face, but knew Jason was going to get them out of there. Thankfully, he managed to fly them out of the area, and protected them at the same time, flying a good distance.

A shockwave happened, and a lot of snow was blown around as the place they were in completely exploded.

They landed a little ways away, so they wouldn't be caught in whatever was going to happen. Jason and Kitty look on as the winds continued to sweep around them and the explosion as well, sending smoke into the sky.

Kitty and Jason glance at one another, then she collapsed onto his chest.

"What if Mr. Logan's dead Jason?"

Jason shook his head, as he held her.

"Not possible. This guy can survive pretty lethal stuff. Heck, if this wouldn't kill that idiot Deadpool, then Logan isn't going to be killed either. Don't worry Kitty, he's going to be fine, just wait, and see, okay?"

Kitty nodded, and they went to a nearby log, sitting down on it.

Jason held Kitty as she rested her head against his shoulder, waiting for something, anything.

* * *

"And that's why I care for you..."

Deadpool, a man who was very, mysterious, yet very...eccentric, was writing a letter, and the name had Jason's name on it.

The look on his disfigured face was very priceless.

But, he felt something on him...

He felt eyes on him.

Deadpool looked up from the note, and looked around for something...then he found it.

"Aah, there you are lovely readers!" He grabbed what appeared to be a camera. "Cameo time! First of all, finally! Chapter thirteen, cameo time! I got here first, so suck it Cable! But first, with the power of fourth wall breaking, I send this note towards Blondie Bear!" Deadpool made a paper airplane from his note, and threw it out of the window, then shoved his face right into the 'camera'. "Right, right! Not got long so, let's give a shout out to Cable, my bestest buddy in the entire world from the future! And Spiderman too, ooh I'd love to dress up as a-"

The feed to the 'camera' was cut, devastating Deadpool.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Jason sat there, with Kitty, waiting for something to happen...and it did.

A paper airplane flew into Jason's head, Kitty looking curiously at it.

"Where did that come from?"

Jason put a hand to his forehead, and took the note off his head.

"I have a feeling I know where it came from." Jason opened the letter. "I really don't wanna read this..."

"I will!"

Kitty enthusiastically took the note, and read it, Jason peering over her shoulder.

[Jitty (Jason and Kitty, the official...now it is, pairing name) stranded in the wilderness!? You'd have to use your body's to comfort one another, for warmth, and love, and wanting to see you two, do things together, sexy things would be nice. Don't deny the fanbase now, and Blondie Bear, I can't wait for our teamup, how amazing will that be? Because you're strong, blonde, and have that gothic rebel look to you, I love me a good rebel. And that's why I care for you! Love from your fav merc with a mouth, Deadpool! P.S, what would our pairing name be? Jason x Deadpool = Japool, or Deadson? And also, Kitty X Deadpool = Kittypool, or Detty? Ask the fanbase for assistance! Love Deadpool!]

Kitty and Jason shared a look, then shuddered.

Jason put the note in his pocket, rolling his eyes.

"He's gonna kill me before I turn twenty."

"...Fourth wall breaking is powerful."

Kitty whined, hugging onto Jason's arm.

Jason patted the top of her head.

"Endure a little longer."

"I don't think I can."

Jason could understood why, and they sat there, silent, waiting for Wolverine to return.

* * *

Soon, they watched as Logan walked closer.

But his outfit was ripped, and his body had some wounds, though they were recovering. Kitty went over to immediately, and tried to help him, but he fell down to the ground, face down into the snow, Kitty becoming worried.

"Jason!"

She called, as Jason walked over. He bent down and checked on Logan immediately.

As he did, his face broke out into a smile.

"He's going to be fine Kitty, don't worry, I can see his wounds healing."

Kitty relieved herself with her breath.

"Thank God…"

Jason picked up Logan, and turned towards the plane.

"Let's get out of here, I'm sure the jamming signal should be stopped now, and we should be able to get out of here."

"Y-Yeah, let's go…phew, what a day."

Jason, carrying Wolverine, walked away with Kitty right beside him, an adventure they soon wouldn't be forgetting.

* * *

Later on that same day, near the end of the day, Jason stood outside the door to the dining room, where the X-Men were trying to get into the room, but Jason was stopping them, allowing Kitty to have some alone time.

Wolverine had his surgery, apparently there was a chip in his brain causing him to do things like attack Kitty. Charles got it out, and now he was going to be okay, something that Jason was actually happy about, since he was worried for the old timer.

"Come on."

Evan pleaded as Jason shook his head.

"Nope, not getting through."

"I'm starving! Move out of the way!"

Scott tried to get pass Jason, but Jason put on a smirk, and folded his arms.

"The last time we fought, it didn't end well for you. So, you gonna let Kitty have some alone time? If not, then I will have to get down and dirty with you Scotty boy, and I am sure that neither of us actually want that to happen either, okay?"

Scott bared his teeth, and growled at the same time.

Jason used his powers to growl like a wild animal, causing Scott to jump, as did Jean and Evan. Rogue and Kurt snickered at the frightened sights of the others, they were used to such things, and actually found it funny.

Jason then opened the door, and waved.

"See you later."

They all couldn't do anything, they were quite frightened of Jason, and remembered how he beat them in a fight the other day, and that wasn't ever a good thing at all.

Jason closed the door behind him, and walked over to the sitting on the computer Kitty.

"So, how's the email to your parents going Kitty?"

Kitty looked up from her position and smiled.

"Come and check it out yourself. Just finished, I think."

"You sure you want me reading your emails?"

He knew people could be particular about such things.

But Kitty didn't seem to mind, and actually wanted him to read her emails, at least this one.

"I don't mind, come on."

Jason shrugged his shoulders, and walked over, sitting down next to her.

He looked over the email that she had finished typing, and looked at the last part that she had written.

[So like I said this morning it's just been another normal day here at the Xavier Institute. Funny, I've been complaining about not having enough time alone, right? But I think I, like, miss bumping into everyone. It's just part of the deal when you're a part of a family.]

Kitty stared fondly at the email, and was going to send it, but then she looked towards Jason.

"Seems perfect to me."

"You think?"

"Hmmm, I think so. I like it."

As he said that, a thought sprung from Kitty's mind, and she glanced at the boy that she was causally seeing.

"S-Say Jason, you know, about all of this, Jason…erm, how to say it…today really was an adventure, wasn't it?"

"You're not going to tell your parents that a wild man and Wolverine tried to kill us, are you? I don't think they'd take kindly to that."

Kitty giggled, shaking her head.

"No, nothing like that. Just think of what they would say if one of the instructors tried to butcher a student, even if they were being controlled, I don't think they'd like take it that well. It's just, my parents have been asking about, you lately. You seemed to have left an impression on them. Remember?"

Jason chuckled, he remembered.

"Yeah, I remembered saying that I wanted to sleep with you over Kurt, and they took it the wrong way."

"Hehe, yeah~ And they took that waaaaay too literally and think that we're having like such relations and such~ How ridiculous, right…?" She looked towards Jason who just stared right back at her. "Not that, I wouldn't want that, one day mind you."

She admitted, then gasped at her own admission.

She meant to think it, she didn't mean to say it aloud.

But now that she had, she felt embarrassed, but she didn't feel ashamed of saying it.

She just wondered what he was thinking right now.

Though when Jason showed a smile on his face, she knew it wouldn't be bad news.

"We'll have to wait, and see where our relationship takes us, won't we Kitty cat?"

Kitty fell against Jason's chest, snuggling against him.

"You're right, we'll just have to wait, and see. But, what do I tell my parents…? Should I say anything at all?"

"It's up to you what you tell your parents. I wouldn't know what to say myself, I wouldn't even be sure what I'd say to my parents. But, your own, why don't you just tell them that you've discovered feelings, and we're working through them, together? How about that?"

Kitty liked the way he put it, and sat up, so she could write the email.

"Don't blame me if they begin inviting you to like birthday parties and such."

"Heh, don't worry, I can handle such things, Kitty cat."

"Okay then, I'm gonna hit send."

Kitty sent the email, and could only imagine what her parents thought about it. Though, she didn't mind that much. She only cared that she could spend a little time with Jason like this, and that was one of the better things about this day.

* * *

"Caaaaaaat! Where are you? Dinners ready, your Daddy will even be joining us too. Come on, come out."

A woman's voice called out, as a young blonde haired girl walked into a laboratory type place. Her eyes went over the futuristic items, some even seemed like they shouldn't be there. However, the young girl kept moving through the room, and looked around happily.

"Ooh, so these are the things Daddy has been working on..."

She said to herself aloud as she continued on her path.

She walked around and saw different things beeping.

However, her eyes were drawn to a gun like device that had a sensor on the front as well as a touch screen interface. The young girl, walked closer and closer to the device, and became more curious as she also heard foosteps behind her.

Turning, she saw that it was...a tiger, but not an ordinary tiger, this one was a tiger that had been extinct, but here it was.

"Ooh, you can't tell Daddy I was in here. Or Mommy either."

The tiger, with its two very long, and sharp teeth moved closer, and closer, with a note in its mouth.

The young girl walked closer, and took the note.

She looked it over, and smiled.

"Mommy sent you to get me. Okay, I'm coming now." She was about to leave, when the gun caught her eyes again, moving closer. "But first, I wonder where Daddy was going to be going..."

She walked over to the gun, and checked the date once she switched it on.

She tipped her head, as her finger slid over the touchscreen...

But that it happened.

"Eeeh!"

The device activated, so she tossed it up in the air, not sure what was going to happen. The device shot a green beam downwards, with a green portal opening up underneath her feet, and because it was, she fell through it with a cry escaping her lips, the gun following after her, and the tiger also jumped in to protect the girl.

As it happened, a woman appeared at the door, seeing the portal closing up, and slapped herself in the head.

"Ooh God, she's really like her Father, or like me..ooh God, where has she gone..."

The woman grimaced, and didn't know what to do now, her daughter had been lost in...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of the chapter! Kitty and Jason bring back the prank phone calls, scaring Scott. Kitty and Jason went alone on a mission, and proved to be quite good together while on said mission. Even Deadpool made his cameo, he'll soon be having a chapter, with him, Jason and Kitty at the centre, maybe with other characters too~ And at the end...hmmm, that'll be leading into a mini arc that's going to be going on now. Well until next time, thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed we are~**

 **hellspam; Yah, it is always cool to see them together huh~? Hehe, that's Deadpool for you, he's always doing the whacky things. Hmmm, could be, we'll wait and see~ Yeah, that could be pretty funny actually, yeah I could see it happening anyway~ Hehe, that would be so Deadpool to say something like that.**

 **Ryanwan; That's how the roll, it seems, always pranking and such~ Yeah, they'll be added in the future when we get to that part.**

 **TryonPlays; Ooh I won't be, don't worry~**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks very much! They are very adorable, aren't they? Hehe, it's something they love to do after all~ It was, and it will become more apparent in the future where it is leading too. Yeah, it's gonna be fun doing the Deadpool chapter/chapters, it is gonna be something, hopefully good, what I have planned I think it is good anyway~ Yeah, I agree with you there actually, with everything you said, it really did, too bad the whole memory loss thing happened huh.**

 **Guest 1; Considering that they kinda are close, I would have to say you're right, and he probably would do.**

 **Guest 2; Just random acts could be interesting to say the least~**

 **Guest 3; Well, you could be right~ If she used her powers yeah, if she didn't, then it wouldn't pick her up, but regardless if it is or not, Jason's, and Kitty's future children, would be mutants, with some odd powers. Hehe, yeah I could see that happening.**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Blast from the future? Part one**

"Tests…I don't wanna do tests."

Kitty complained as she, and Jason began walking into school.

Jason could feel the anger, and annoyance from her, and he felt the same.

Rather than be worried about the tests, he wanted to do something else instead, and would rather study things that meant things to him, and these, just didn't really matter all that much to him honestly.

"I know, but tonight, when this song and dance has been done, we can go back to the mansion, and have some fun between us."

Jason offered, and Kitty liked the very idea of that.

"Jason, are you really offering such things like that? Usually, I have to coax you into coming around."

Jason shrugged his shoulders as Kitty smiled gently, the pair nearing the school itself.

"Well, I'd rather be with you than at the losers house. Not like they like me calling it that mind you. But still, I'd rather be with you than them, you know?"

"You should just move back."

Kitty commented as they entered the school.

"I, don't feel comfortable with moving back yet. I, haven't found out what I want yet."

He didn't make sense to Kitty sometimes.

"What are you trying to find?"

"I don't know yet. That's why, I haven't come back. And plus the others…well, who gives a shit what they think…no, I just feel like there's something that I need to see. I don't really understand it myself, but I feel like there's-"

"Aah, Jason! There you are!"

Kitty frowned when she heard the voice.

She knew it was Taryn.

She didn't want to see Taryn, not now or ever.

Just the thought of being near her wasn't something that he wanted to even think about honestly.

Jason himself frowned, he didn't want to see the girl.

"Oh great, what's up."

Jason was less than enthusiastic about being around this girl, Kitty even more so.

If he didn't know better, then he'd swear that she looked to be jealous.

"Ooh Jason, it's like I've not seen you in ages. Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"In Canada."

Kitty cracked up at the joke, putting her hand to her face, and let out a snicker.

Taryn caught it, and glared.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing at all."

Kitty smirked right back, as she continued holding onto Jason.

Taryn didn't like it at all, and she felt like murdering someone right now, and that meant Kitty.

"Awww, Jason. Are you taking pity on Kitty cat again by spending time with her?"

Jason rolled his eyes as Kitty's eyes fell slightly.

"I don't pity Kitty…heh, that rhymes…whatever. I'm not pitying her, Kitty is someone that I care about."

Taryn felt her mouth twitch angrily at the thoughts, and then she tightened her hand, smiling with a weak smile.

"You know, I have these two tickets to this concert on Saturday, and I was wondering, since you're not busy, and I'm not busy…"

"How would you know if I am busy or not?"

Jason asked the obvious question, Kitty also wanting to know as well.

"W-Well, I just assumed and all…yeah, that's it really. So, wanna come with me? I was thinking that we could, go to the concert together, and then after that, we could maybe go back to mine. My parents aren't going to be home this weekend, and maybe while we're there, we could maybe…"

Taryn's hand slowly crept towards Jason's own arm. Kitty's eyes blazed, and then slapped his hand away.

"No, you can't do that at all, I won't let you."

Taryn's eyes looked at Kitty menacingly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you're not going to be like taking Jason anywhere."

Taryn folded her arms angrily.

"I'm not listening to this, because you're just a junior."

Jason rolled his eyes, he didn't want to have to deal with them fighting one another.

"Hmmmm, going with that again? At least, you know, Jason quite likes me, and he's like my, Jason!"

"Your Jason!?"

She put emphasis on the word 'your' as if it was blasphemous.

Kitty nodded her head, holding onto Jason arm tightly.

"Yes, and he doesn't want to like, go out with you, anywhere. Maybe you haven't gotten the memo, but Jason and I are…w-well, we've begun doing things together, and I…I like Jason a lot, and I won't let you interfere with that!"

Kitty might've started off weak, but she finished strong, and that's what Jason admired about her, that she was able to stand up like that for herself, and for him surprisingly. He always felt complicated when it came to her, and what she might do. He wasn't afraid, but he didn't like being around her, he got a funny feeling from her, and it wasn't a funny feeling that he liked honestly.

Taryn couldn't believe this, she wasn't happy with this development at all.

She felt like she was going to butcher Kitty for that.

"Well, you're not the only one who likes Jason! Stop hogging him all the time junior!"

Jason once again rolled his eyes, he didn't want to have to deal with this girl.

"I'm not hogging him! Jason likes my company, unlike you!"

Kitty yelled as Jason looked to see a crowd beginning to gather. This wasn't what he needed right now.

"Hmph, you say that, yet I have known him longer than you have cat girl!"

"Wow, great comeback there. I really felt it."

She snickered out, only for Taryn to fold her arms in triumph.

"It's funny, because you say it like that, but like Jason doesn't even like being near you."

"Say that again and I'll become-"

"Alright, enough." Jason got between them, wrapping his arm around Kitty's shoulder, Taryn looking pissed off. "This has got to stop Taryn, Kitty is someone important to me, and I just don't have feelings for you. I'm, sorry I guess. I never led you on, as far as I am aware, and you need to stop fighting with Kitty. Go, and find someone else." Jason turned to Kitty. "Come on, let's get to class, separate classes."

"Right! Let's go! …Urgh, tests again."

Jason began leading Kitty away as Taryn looked on with angry eyes, towards Kitty alone. She didn't even bother looking at Jason, she was pissed off at Kitty right now.

"Don't worry Kitty, I'll watch that show I don't like with you that you love later on."

"Really!? You'd watch it!?"

Jason nodded as Taryn continued looking on, like she was lost.

"Yeah, I guess I will watch it."

"Awww, you're the best Jason! I can't wait for it now! Yes, we'll watch it, then I'll…"

Taryn couldn't hear the conversation as they walked off.

She was left there, devastated.

She couldn't accept that Jason had clearly chosen Kitty over her.

It just didn't seem acceptable at all.

She couldn't understand anything about this, it was like something was trying to break her down mentally.

But, Taryn wasn't going to go down without a fight.

She wasn't going to stop either.

She wasn't going to bow down to anyone she wasn't going to stop either, she was going to do something about this…she just didn't know what she was going to do about this now.

* * *

"Aaah! A tiring day! Ugh, I can't believe something like this happened! Why does school have tests during the week…? I don't like it…I don't like them at all!"

Kitty began as she hugged onto the side of Jason's body, he curiously looked on towards her. She then sat forward, and rubbed her temples slowly, trying to get the cobwebs out of her head, a groan escaping her lips.

"Tests getting you down?"

He spoke, trying to be as attentive to her as he could but it was quite difficult.

"Well, like yeah! Urgh, when am I going to need how to do algebra?!"

"I know, it kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

Kitty giggled, as she hopped onto Jason's lap, cuddling around his neck.

"But, I have my Jason to be with me like here. You make the naughty tests go away! I don't wanna do anymore tests!"

"We've got tests tomorrow."

Kitty released a large sigh, collapsing onto Jason's chest. She didn't want to move, as she continued to cuddle him tightly. She really did enjoy the very fact that she was able to hold onto him like this, even if it was going to be brief.

"Aah, you're a party pooper."

"I don't-"

"Never mind!" She quickly finished before he could say what she thought he was going to say. "W-Well, it just means, you see the bad times of a life…aaah, I don't wanna do tests tomorrow, Jason make them like go away."

Jason chuckled, then rubbed her back as she squirmed on his lap.

"If I could, I would. But, I can't. consolation prize is, I saw Scott fall over today."

"How is that a prize?"

Jason's smirk turned upwards.

"Because it is for me. I didn't do anything either, he just tripped over his own feet, it wasn't my fault actually. I was an innocent person during all of this, I just watched all of it. Though I did feel kinda terrible when Duncan called him a freak…and a tiny bit in love with Toad as well…which could or couldn't be true."

"Hehehe, imagining Scott in a relationship with Toad! That would be something awesome! But…ewww, just thinking of them getting together…oooh, that's not a nice thought now thinking about it. And think about the pairing name would be…"

"Scoad. Probably."

Kitty giggled at the name, wondering if it could be something like that.

"Should we try and get them together, Jason?"

"I don't think Scott's that way inclined. Unfortunately. I wonder if they would have a unique relationship with one another? Hmmmm, either way, I guess it doesn't matter all that much, but still it could be funny."

Kitty wondered if he was actually thinking it was too bad or he was just joking, she never knew quite well.

"I suppose…but, tests huh…"

"Yeah, tests…boring tests, even I have my limit with tests sometimes. But, I also have something planned for us."

Kitty's eyes became wider than usual, and she couldn't help but guess.

"W-What is it Jason?"

"Well, I thought that maybe…since you sent that message to your parents, I just thought that maybe you'd like to…I don't know, maybe it would be good if we…if we went out somewhere, together, wouldn't you want to do that…?"

Jason wasn't the type to do things like this.

But he didn't want to just think he was leading Kitty on either. He did like her, he liked her very much. The thought of doing this though was a very hard thing to do.

"Y-You wanna go on a date with me?!"

That's what Kitty got from it, and he nodded, almost shyly, which was shocking to Kitty. She didn't think that she'd see a shy looking Jason, and she…hadn't really. It was close, but it wasn't fully. Either way, she did like seeing such a thing before her.

"Well…I suppose that we could do something like that I guess…wouldn't you want to go somewhere with me…?"

Kitty turned her brows upwards, and got to thinking about it, she didn't think that he would even suggest that. If anything, she thought that she would have to say something in the end, but here he was, offering and everything.

"Well, of course! I just didn't expect you to like ask me out on a date! Did you expect to ask me out Jason? It's just like, strange…n-not that I'm saying no or anything! I really like the idea of us going on a date!"

Kitty could feel her heart smashing against her chest, it was that hard she thought that Jason would be able to hear it as well. Though that seemed to be impossible for the moment, even then the very thought of going out with Jason…

It was different to what they usually did.

Usually, they just hung around and occasionally kissed.

But this, this was different all together.

The date could be something amazing, she wished for it to be amazing, she didn't want it to be anything other than amazing. Though she couldn't help but wonder where they would go on their date either.

"So…you want to go out with me then?"

Jason couldn't follow much of what she was saying, but he got the gist of it.

"Y-Yes! I mean, yes of course I do! S-So, where are we gonna go?"

"I thought about seeing this new movie, I dunno if you'd want to see it…I guess I'd be willing to sit through a romantic movie, if you asked me. though they aren't my cup of tea, I'm sure that you'd like something like that, I think so anyway. Even then, maybe we could go and see a movie like that, what do you think?"

Waiting for her reply, he couldn't help but stare at her intently.

Kitty on the other hand was very appreciative of him being as willing to do this, knowing that he wouldn't do this for anyone else. So, it was very surprising to say the least.

"Awww, you'd really sit through something you hate for me?"

Jason nodded his head as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"I guess, that's what a gentleman would do, right? That's what I have read anyway, I think that's a good way to say it anyway."

"It would be…Jason, you're not going soft on me, are you?"

"Heh, I suppose in a way I am. Though I can still be as tough and bad as I want to be. I just thought you'd like me to try and show softer sides. I've read in books that I should try and get things like this down when I enter such endeavours."

She loved the way he spoke. It wasn't exactly normal. But neither did she.

"Y-Yeah, you're right, I do like softer side of Jason~ It's really cute~ Now, come here, I've been dying to do this since before…"

Kitty turned around on his lap, and then pressed her lips against his own.

He reciprocated the kiss, and allowed it to happen. She naturally was the more, willing than he was. Not that he didn't like it, he just felt complicated, as he hadn't had much experience with something's like this before. It was amazing to say the least.

When the door opened, Kitty jumped away from Jason like she had done something, though Jason caught her waist, and kept her close, he didn't care what others thoughts.

He looked, and saw that it was Rogue who had entered the room.

"Don't stop on my account."

Rogue snickered out as she grabbed a tablet from the table, and went onto it, while sitting down next to Jason and Kitty. Kitty huffed, laying her head on Jason's chest, and showed a cute pout on her lips.

Rogue noticed this out of the corner of her eyes that Kitty didn't look exactly impressed.

"Something wrong with you?"

"We were kinda having a moment between us, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

Even though she said that, she made no effort to move at all.

Kitty's frustrations grew, and she went to say something, but Jason stopped her.

"Your room is empty right now."

"Yeah, so?"

Kitty didn't make the connections right away, and just watched on as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Alone, empty space, no one is there."

Kitty continued to look at him, her brain was exhausted from the tests that she had done that day.

Jason once again took in a breath, picking her up bridal style.

"W-What?"

"I'll just take you. Your brain in overload right now."

Kitty pouted a pout that Jason couldn't deny was probably the cutest thing that he had ever seen.

He walked out of the room, as Rogue snickered to herself.

Whether that was her plan or not wasn't known.

When Jason made it to Kitty's bedroom, he opened the door with his foot, and showed the room to her.

"See? It's empty, now do you understand?"

Kitty blinked a few times, then she began nodding her head stronger, and stronger by the second.

"I get it, alone time indeed."

Jason walked over to Kitty's bed, placing her on it, and then crawled on top of her. Kitty certainly was willing to take advantage of this, placing her hands on Jason's back, running her hands up and down as Jason's hand laid beside her left side of her head.

"Like this, right?"

Kitty nodded with a content smile on her lips.

"Definitely, this is good. Take my blues away Jason. No more tests, just my Jason kissing me."

Jason nodded his head, moving closer and closer to her. Kitty pushed her head back, as his lips enclosed over her own, the experience being something that she wouldn't be forgetting in a life time, certainly she was going to enjoy this now.

* * *

When Jason arrived home that night, he saw that Lance, and Pietro were playing a game.

Becoming intrigued, he walked closer to the game, and saw that it was an Injustice Game that they were playing. While he wasn't the most avid of gamers, he could see that the game was that, and he did enjoy seeing and playing such a game.

"So, boys, who's winning?"

Lance and Pietro jumped at the noise, then turned to see a bemused Jason.

The one who answered was Pietro as he mashed the buttons on the controller.

"Well, Pietro has been cheating because he's using his powers to do quicker combos."

Lance ratted out Pietro, the white haired boy growling.

"Hmph, I could take you even without my powers, I don't need them man."

"Prove it then!"

Lance demanded, only for Jason to become involved.

"Alright boys, break it up, it's only a game."

"Well, we know you wouldn't play it anyway, you'd be afraid you'd lose."

Pietro baited, only for Jason to feel slightly triggered.

"Really? You'd think that, do you?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I would whip your ass in this game!"

"Hmph, I'll take that challenge. Lance, the controller." Lance gave it Jason without complaint, the blonde sitting down on the ground. "As an added bonus, I'll let you pick my character, just to show you how wrong you are."

"Fine! Let's go!"

Pietro was fully in the mood now, as Jason just rolled his eyes, and didn't know what to even say about this now.

However, he couldn't deny that playing a game might be fun and he had heard some good things about this one as well, if it is the same one as the one that he has been thinking about before, he just didn't know that well.

"Let's see…hmmmm, how about…no, I don't want that one…no, maybe you could be…nah, she's too good for you…" Jason sweatdropped as he looked at Hawkgirl. "…let's see, there's also…aaah, I've got it! You can be her!"

Jason looked towards the image, and saw that it was a woman named Killer Frost.

It didn't make a difference to Jason.

"You want me to be Killer Frost? She's literally got the name Killer in her name, so, she must be badass. I'll just have to use my Killer Frost powers to destroy you painfully. I'll freeze you…I suppose she has ice powers, with the name like Killer Frost."

"Naaaah, she's just an Elsa rip-off or something!"

Pietro cheered loudly, only for Lance to slap his head backwards.

"Killer Frost has been around way before Elsa. Don't you even know your comics?"

"I don't care! Be Killer Frost Jason!" Jason gave him a hard stare. Not quite a glare, but still was enough to cause fear to erupt within him. "I-I mean, please be Killer Frost. I'd be appreciative if you became Killer Frost."

"Fine, whatever, I'll be this Killer Frost."

Jason just chose the character, not really caring honestly.

Man, woman, didn't make a difference in a game like this to him. He hadn't played it, so it wouldn't matter which character he'd be, and this one seemed like it was a good pick, he didn't mind being this girl.

"Then I'm gonna be Batman! Hah! I'll kill the Killer Frost with a Batman! Try that!"

Pietro seemed cocky, while Jason didn't care either way, he was just happy with kicking some major ass like this, and he was sure that he was going to be able to do that as well, he thought that it would be good anyway.

Lance on the other hand just watched, and knew that Pietro was becoming cocky right now, and that didn't fly well with him. but he also saw the look on Jason's face, and that told him all that he needed to know, he knew what was going to happen.

"Pietro, I am sure you're aware that Killer Frost has ice powers. I'll just freeze your batarang's or whatever they are called."

"Naaah man! Batman is better than ice bitch! I'm gonna be the one who cleaves off your head!"

"Try it, and I'll freeze you to death."

Jason said as he began the game with Pietro.

Though Pietro used his superspeed, Jason also tapped into a fast animals speed. Though it wasn't nearly as fast as Pietro, it still levelled out the playing field quite well, and it made it seem so fast that Lance couldn't keep up with.

"Come on Jason! Knock that smug look off his face!"

Lance cheered as they played the game.

"I'm liking Killer Frost, she's cool…no pun intended."

Lance snickered as he watched on.

Pietro's lips curled downwards.

"Damn Killer Frost, stop freezing me!"

Pietro complained as he tried to attack Jason as Batman, but Jason as Killer Frost threw some ice knifes or daggers (Jason couldn't tell) at him, stopping him from even touching his body, and then performed his ultimate.

"Haha, he got ya!"

Lance was happy to see that as Pietro was livid to see something like that, he didn't think that he would see something like this.

He looked at the controller, mortified and he couldn't even think clearly.

"No! This isn't right at all! I can't have this! Killer Frost, beating Batman!? In what universe does that happen!?"

"This one apparently."

Jason murmured as the ice attack finished off Pietro's character.

Though Jason was pretty much on the low levels of health, he managed to save himself from this.

He beat Pietro, and smirked at Pietro.

"How!?"

"I looked up how to fight, you idiot. Remember at the beginning? I looked up the controls and just memorized them. I have a pretty good memory, and I saw your fighting style briefly with Lance, and made an estimation based on what I saw, so that's how it went down honestly."

Pietro didn't like it, and looked like he had been caught in headlights, not something that he liked.

But, he had to admit that Jason wasn't bad either.

"Heeeee, I'll excuse the loss because that was thrilling! Damn man, you've got some gaming balls!"

"You're not so bad yourself Pietro."

Lance looked between the two of them, then gently smirked.

"That's great, and all, but still Pietro was…eegh, it isn't fair that he beat me…"

"Lance, you try and do it again, let's watch this…fight."

Jason passed the controller to Lance, and watched all of them play the game.

Though he didn't think he'd admit something like this…

He actually enjoyed himself more than he thought he would.

With these two…more of the brainy Brotherhood, which wasn't something that Jason honestly understood, he still managed to have a halfway decent time with the pair of them.

* * *

"Aaaaah!"

A young girl fell down onto the ground from something in the sky.

She looked to be around ten years old, and she had blonde hair, that reached the small of her back, her light blue eyes shone quite innocently. Her face, covered in dirt, made her look to be quite the wild girl.

However, her expression was that of an upbeat girl, she stood up, and clapped her hands together as the morning sun beamed down on her, coating her blonde likes into golden like locks, and her bright eyes shining with the suns rays.

"Aah…Mommy, Daddy? W-Where like are you?"

She looked around, but she couldn't see her Mother and Father. She however couldn't see her Mother, or her Father. She furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at the device that landed on the ground nearby.

She went over to it, and picked it up. However, the device itself looked to be broken. There was a crack in the screen. It looked to be like a gun, with dials, and numbers on the side.

"Ooh no…Daddy's gonna be like mad…"

She chuckled awkwardly, and looked around the area for something, anything that she would remember…but nope.

She didn't remember anything at all.

She knew who she was, but she didn't know where she was.

She gulped, giggling awkwardly.

The little girl didn't know what to do, as she brushed her dress, and made a sweet sound escape her mouth.

"Daddy's gonna be mad I did this…and it's like broken…just where am I anyway…okay, okay. Remember what Daddy said when using this…don't like reveal too much…don't do anything to change too much…okay, don't worry Daddy, I remember! I like got this! …But, how do I fix this now Daddy?"

As she spoke, to herself, something above her opened.

She looked up to see a sabre-toothed tiger come out of the sky, and fall down onto the ground. She looked on with a small terrified smile on her lips, but then the tiger turned towards her, and she gained a bright smile.

"Awwww, Logan! You've followed me here! You're kind!"

She rushed towards it, and jumped onto its back.

The sabretooth merely cocked its head back, nuzzling against the young girls face.

"You're cute Logan, but have you got a like device to bring us back?"

The sabretooth shook its head, causing the young girl to pout her lips.

She looked around at the woodland area and couldn't see anything that she remembered.

"It seems that we're stuck here Logan until Daddy comes and gets us…but, what if Daddy doesn't know where to come and like get us? We'll have to go and see Professor X and see if he's still around here somewhere. Daddy and Mommy always said that if something like this happened, go to Professor X and he'll help me, so let's find where the mansion is! I think it should be in Bayville somewhere…am I in Bayville right now Logan…? I don't know…"

The tiger nodded, speeding off in a random direction.

* * *

The Brotherhood household wasn't known for something, and that thing was…truthfully it was the very that intelligence…was lacking.

Jason had realized that long ago, but now, besides Lance and Pietro on occasion, he was around imbeciles, and he realized that he wouldn't be able to be around people of, intelligence, then again he thought some of the X-Men where the same.

Even now, as he sat in the living room, going about his daily activities, Jason didn't know what to think.

"Lance, I want you to-"

"I'm busy right now! I'll do it later!"

Lance called back to Mystique who entered the living room where Jason was. Jason casually looked to the side, and cocked his head, seeing Mystique's anger growing, something that he found oddly funny, yet weird at the same time, he didn't know what to feel right now.

"What did you say to me!?"

He could hear the rage within Mystique's growing voice, and could somewhat understand why that was.

"I said, I'll do it later! I'm working on my ride right now!"

Jason guessed that he was outside, at the time of seven in the morning. Jason didn't know why he'd want to work on his car at this time in the morning, not that he cared as he was eating some of his favourite foods.

He watched as Mystique's eyes changed to a darker colour.

It was actually funny to Jason to see Mystique like that, it always brought a smile to his lips anyway.

"Pietro! I want you to-"

"No can do boss lady!" Pietro came into the room, and dashed to Jason's side. "Here, your soda."

"Aah, you're kind Pietro. Thank you. Here, my notes on classes yesterday."

Mystique curiously looked as Jason handed Pietro a piece of paper.

"Thanks man! Gotta dash!"

"Pietro-"

Before she could finish, Pietro had dashed out of the room, leaving behind a confused Mystique.

"So, do you just do his work for him?"

Jason rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"No, I said that he could use my notes for today's class that I made yesterday if he got me a soda and other things, which he did. So that's what he did and I honoured our agreement. That's how it went down. Just a little give and take, that's how it is Mystique. I couldn't be bothered threatening today, so I thought I'd try and be a little more tactful."

Jason replied with a dry look on his face as he continued watching his program.

Mystique let out a breath, then moved to sit down.

"Have you done your homework, Jason?"

Mystique brought up, as he and she sat in the lounge together.

While she wasn't his favourite person, she was the most intelligent person in the house, which wasn't saying much honestly with the amount of people in the house, he didn't want to even think of having a conversation with Toad, it wouldn't work, and Fred wasn't the brainiest either.

"Yes, Mystique, I had done it ages ago. You've got to think about the others as well."

"Those are beyond my help now."

Jason almost cracked a smile at that.

"You're not entirely wrong. Lance, and Pietro, are not beyond help. The other two…ugh, I don't even want to think about it. Fred is just…ugh, and Todd is just…ugh, he disgusts me."

"Chip?"

Jason offered the bag which Mystique took one and took a bite.

"Seems like you're more considerate."

"You're letting me stay here, not like you could really beat me anyway."

"My, how confident."

"I learned from the best Auntie."

Mystique never knew if he was being sincere or condescending when he said that or things of that nature, it could be either way.

"Well, at least you learned something from me." She heard a crash coming from upstairs, growling in discontent. "Unlike a certain group of people in this place. But, there is something that I want to talk about with you."

Jason cocked his head as she sounded serious.

"Hmmm?"

"It's about Pietro."

She confided, Jason becoming a little more confused.

"What about him?"

"As you might be aware, he and Magneto are-"

"Related, I know." She nodded, she knew he was the type to understand what was going on. "Probably Father, and son, right? The smell is pretty clear that they are related. I just guessed that because of the way they looked. It's not hard to tell honestly with powers like mine."

"Not only that, because he is his Father's child, you can never be sure what kind of person, he could be. Do you think…no, do you think it could be possible that, he could…what I'm trying to say is, there's a possibility that…"

"He might betray you."

Jason cut to the chase right away, which made Mystique feel complex about.

"You're not wrong, I get the feeling that he could do something. I don't want to think like this, but you never know. Family, could be just as strong as my fear controlling tactic over him. And if they share that brain cell between them, then they might figure out that together, they could overpower myself."

"It's unlike you, you're thinking that you might lose control."

Mystique furrowed her eyebrows, and wore a complicated expression.

"I knew you'd understand. Magneto, I trust as far as…I could throw him, and you know what he's like."

"You are the lesser of two evils. He's the higher of the two evils."

Jason didn't mind admitting that. He knew between him and Mystique, Magento would be the least evil one, and knew that Magento one day might do something that he wouldn't want to see happen to the world.

"Thanks that warms my heart."

She said in a way that Jason thought she was trying to have a joke and sound hurt at the same time.

"You're welcome." Mystique glared. "If you're worried about control, you've got to show them who's boss. Show them that you're the badass leader, make them see that disobeying you isn't a good thing. I would say lead like Professor X, but these boys aren't like the X-Men, you've got to use different tactics. Show them, that you're the leader, and you are the one who calls the shots, and disobeying you wouldn't be a good idea. You see, boys like this, respect strength, and showing them that you're strong, and they'll have no choice but to see you're the leader of the pack, you know what I mean? It's like the animal kingdom, you've got to show such things like that, dominance."

Mystique knew what he was talking about, but there was a problem to that, and she didn't want to admit that the problem was something to do with the lack of power that she actually has right now. She wasn't weak by any means, but there was a certain, thing that could happen.

"I understand that, but I don't know how to command such respect. In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have the best position to command such respect. My powers, are very good for what I need them to do. But, between me and Lance, let's say, he has more power than me."

"However, it isn't always about power, it also is about mind. You're, smarter than these boys. It's obvious. No offence to them, but you're more intelligent. Just show them why you're the boss, show them you're capable. And if you want, I can…I guess I'll help you out in commanding such respect."

Mystique tilted her head.

"You'd, help me out?"

"Of course, I'd want something in return."

She knew that was coming, he wouldn't do it for nothing.

"I should've seen that coming."

"You really should have."

Jason smirked out, the woman showing an unsure face.

"So, what is it that you want?"

Just from her saying that, Jason knew that she was quite desperate right now, and even though she asked that, Jason could understand many things now.

"Mystique, don't be a naughty blue bird, you know that I only want some good things."

"And that would be?"

She pressed on, so Jason curled his lips upwards.

"Hmmm, I'll think of something later." Jason cocked his head to the side, and then thought about something deeply. "How about you fight me, disguised as someone else, once I beat The Brotherhood, and show them why you're top dog. It's not like they are the brainiest bunch either, so let's say that they could be, something of an easy fool to have, you know what I mean? Just think, they don't use their powers to their advantage, the X-Men use theirs somewhat correctly but not fully. I do think that we would be able to come to some sort of relationship."

"While I know you could beat two of them at the same time, maybe, fighting all four of them would be too difficult, even for yourself Jason."

Jason could understand why she thought that. But, Jason also had an idea for that as well.

"Ooh, I know, but I have certain ways of playing people off against one another, and to use them to knock each other out. That's unlike them, plans have to be sorted, and I personally think that if I use some plans of mine, I could at least knock them back enough to show that they might not win, you come in and 'defeat' me, and there we go, Mystique's my Aunt, and you have their respect. Trust me, it works in the television shows, some cartoons do this."

"Well, this isn't a cartoon."

Mystique and Jason curiously looked around as they then heard a theme going off.

* * *

Somewhere else in the world, on a laptop, was a young man, dressed in a black and red outfit. Two swords, and a gun laid nearby, and his eyes went over the last lines of the fanfiction that he was reading.

The person who it was…was Deadpool himself.

"Nope, you're not doing it right enough their Mystique." The young man said to himself, then turned to face the 'camera' "If it was me, I would've gone full meta on that, and spoke directly to you, lovely audience! Now, onto chapter 14 please dear author! I wanna see how Blondie Bear's plan pans out! Love you Blondie Bear! Ooh, I also wanna know who that little girl is as well. I have a pretty big feeling on who it is though~ Please dear author, let me find out soon~ Anyway, back onto the story!"

Deadpool snickered to himself as he continued reading.

But then, he remembered something, turning to the 'camera'.

"Wait, wait, wait! I need to know, dear author! Any lemons in the cards for Jitty, I totally ship that shit, so any sexy and lovely lemons coming up?"

The 'camera' began panning away from Deadpool to his rage.

He grabbed said 'camera' and forced it into his face.

"Don't ignore me! I won't be ignored! This is for the fans! And were am I bro…or sis, whoever you are, in the story!? When do I meet up with Blondie Bear huh!? I wanna be in a chapter! I want a chapter dedicated to me, Blondie Bear, and Kitty, and especially Jitty! Ooh, we could even become a threesome! Our name could be Jittypool, think it over! Or Deadjitty! Fanbase unite! We need this to happen! I wanna make my voice kno-"

The 'camera' was turned off in midsentence, devastating Deadpool.

* * *

Back in the Brotherhood house, a shiver went down both Mystique's and Jason's backs.

"Did you get the same feeling…?"

She nodded at Jason's words.

"It's that damn Deadpool, breaking walls that shouldn't be broken. He really is does love doing that…messing with peoples minds…he's such a twisted person that I can't help but feel…depressed right now…"

"Ugh, I swear he just said he loved me…and he called me Blondie Bear again…"

Jason couldn't face something like that, it was an ultimate sin to him, it wasn't a good thing at all.

"Well, you know how he's like. Remember when he propositioned you and Storm up for a…fun activity day with him?"

"That was a disturbing day, and I felt like I was going to die inside. Even now, thinking about it, makes my stomach churn inside…ugh, Deadpool, I'm sure he loves freaking me out, he must do…he's that twisted." Mystique couldn't agree more. "E-Either way, let's talk about the plans for the fight against The Brotherhood?"

"Oh, and how are you going to disguise yourself?"

He was glad that she asked that, and he brought out a watch. As soon as she saw that, she was quite amazed.

"Well, I asked Professor X once for a watch quite like Kurt's, and he made me one."

"What would you need one of those for?"

"Just in case I ever had to split, and had to change my identity, is all. Always gotta be prepared and such. Not like I think something bad is going to happen, but I do think that planning for every plan needs to be planned for."

Mystique couldn't deny that it was a good idea, honestly she wished that she had thought about it now.

"I see, that's quite a smart move, if anything ever happened. But now, I think it is time to get on with the plan, yes?"

"If that's what you want. This shouldn't take long." Jason got up, and walked towards the door. "Going out!"

He lied so he could seemingly disappear for this, Mystique having a bag of mixture of shock, and happiness at the same time. Shock that he would help her, happiness that it seemed like he wanted to help her. She just wondered, why he was doing all of this for her.

* * *

Later on, Jason, disguised a man around his mid twenties with brown hair came strolling over to The Brotherhood household. He could see that Pietro was outside, running around like there was nothing in the world.

As soon as he saw Jason, disguised, he questioned it.

"Who the hell are you old timer?"

"I'm the old timer who's gonna kick your ass!"

Jason used the elephants strength to dig into the ground and raise up a slab of concrete. Pietro's eyes widened at the very sight of that and was even amazed when Jason chucked the chunk of concrete right at him.

"Aaah!"

Pietro used his speed to get out of the way, only to be shocked when Jason came charging for him.

"Hah!"

Pietro avoided the charge, barely, and moved to the side of the house, and saw Jason force Lance's jeep into the air, and hit the side of the house, causing it to shake. His eyes then went towards Pietro, and he grinned manically.

"Hmmm, what's going on with you old man!? Why are you attacking us!?"

"The Brotherhood are weak, I'll defeat you all! Just pathetic, wastes of space, all of you."

Jason purposely sounded like a cliché, as he found it funny. He then took out some water soakers he brought before, and fired them at Pietro, purposely letting it drip onto the ground at the same time, Pietro avoiding the attacks, because he wasn't sure what the water really was.

"Are you serious!? You're going to blast me with water to death!?"

Pietro rushed forward towards Jason as he fired the soakers. The water drizzled all over the ground near him as Jason tried to hit him. Pietro got close to Jason and barged his shoulder, forcing Jason to grunt as his body went a little bit backwards.

"Hmmm, that's a good theory, but no, I've got other plans."

Jason looked to see Pietro and his feet on the ground. Jason merely bent down and his hand sparked with lightning from the eels electrical ability. Pietro didn't see it until it was too late, the lightning running across the wet ground. He tried to move out of the way, but the lightning caught him before he could and shocked him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Jason made sure that he didn't do anything too damaging to him.

"Water and lightning…really do mix very well, you know?"

Pietro, with smoke coming from his body, fell down to the ground.

Walking closer, Jason picked Pietro up, and threw him towards the door, crashing him through the door.

"Brotherhood! I'm calling you out here!" Jason then snickered quietly to himself. " _This is more fun than I thought it would be._ "

Jason thought to himself, and made a cute expression appear on his face, as Lance, Todd and Fred came out of the house, seeing Pietro's condition, and weren't happy about it. No, they looked quite angry right now, and wanted to do something to make Jason pay.

"What did you do to Pietro!?"

Lance demanded, as the ground around him shook.

Jason saw Mystique standing at the doorway, nodding, Jason furrowing his eyes towards her.

"Well, I think I just…no, I know that I beat a member of the weak Brotherhood."

"Weak!?" Fred demanded, as he stomped out of the house. "Who're you calling weak exactly!?"

Jason stood there confidently as he glanced at each of them.

"You guys. Can't even defeat the X-Men. You're weak, pathetic."

"I'll show you pathetic!"

Toad jumped into the air, and extended his tongue towards Jason. Jason merely grabbed the tongue with cheetah speed, and swung him around like he was tied to a rope. Mystique couldn't deny that the irony was quite strong right now.

"Let him down slim!"

Fred charged forward like a truck. Jason chucked Toad towards him, letting go of his tongue. Toad let out a girly scream as Fred caught him. however, his eyes weren't on Jason, so when Jason jumped forward, he didn't see him until it was too late, using his enhanced strength to land a kick against the mans face, a double kick at that, knocking him backwards though because of his power, he couldn't completely knock him off the ground.

But, he didn't stop either, he put Toad down onto the ground, and charged for Jason. He found Fred to be quite easy, using the speed to avoid the attacks. He rushed at Jason, and managed to get close, thrusting a fist towards him.

"Try that slim!"

Jason tapped into the strength of an elephant, and thrusted it at Fred's hand. The pair of hands met one another, creating a strength battle, both of their fists being strong. While Jason knew Fred was very strong, he also knew about certain things as well.

"Hah!"

While Fred was concentrating on one hand, he didn't notice the other until it was too late, slamming it right into Fred's stomach, forcing his body backwards.

"Come on! Come on! Show me what you got!"

Toad couldn't help coming at him, Jason felt disgusted in dealing with him. But, he still did it anyway, and allowed Toad to spit at him. Jason jumped out of the way and avoided the disgusting substance that Toad spat out.

"That's it! Don't make a fool of us!"

Lance couldn't take it anymore, and put his hand forward. Because of his powers the ground began shaking, and a trail of the earthquake went towards Jason. Jason jumped backwards with an enhanced jumping ability, avoiding the quake, and Toad's spit at the same time.

Lance didn't like that, and sent more quakes at Jason. He used his ability of jumping again and again. Because Lance's ability was ground based, and there weren't anything really there that could hit Jason on the ground, he managed to avoid all of the quakes.

He kept, along with Toad, on the defensive right now. Jason wondered if they really worked with one another, they could be just as strong with their powers as the X-Men could be as well. But, they lacked basic teamwork that Jason could see that they really need.

"Damn you! Stay still!"

"I'd be hit if I did that."

Jason quipped back, he was just thankful that he got the voice changer as well.

Lance didn't accept that, and saw a nearby pile of rubble. So, using his ability, he made a quake, causing the earth to turn like water, and thrusted it towards Jason. He was surprised Lance did that, but he used his enhanced strength to break through the attacks.

Fred, who had recovered, charged for Jason as he saw Toad closing in on him.

Quickly thinking, Jason jumped towards Fred without making it obvious.

"Come on, let's go!"

Jason made a number of movements around the battlefield, and when he neared Fred, Toad spat at him with his substance. Jason jumped upwards, as the substance kept going, and before Fred could act, it hit him right in the eyes.

"Aaah! Toad! I can't see!"

Jason saw this as a good chance, and jumped upwards, and did a backflip right behind Fred. Jason tapped into his animals strength, sweeping under his legs. Fred's body went down, but Jason used his good strength to thrust both of his hands into Fred's body, forcing him right towards Toad.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Toad cried out and tried to move, but Fred's body landed on him, effectively taking him out of the battle.

As soon as he was, Jason turned towards Lance, and Lance glared.

"What a cheek you have! Coming here! I'm gonna rock your house!"

Lance stepped on the ground, and it shook even more.

Jason however flied into the sky, and just hovered there. Because he was in the sky, he couldn't do anything to Jason, and smiled sheepishly.

"So…"

Lance didn't know what to say as Jason came charging towards him.

He looked at Mystique who nodded, and jumped forward. She spun around and kicked at the same time. Jason put up his arms, and blocked the kick, forcing his body backwards, and he landed on the ground.

"You, attacking my Brotherhood like this. Who do you think you are!?"

Jason looked up towards Mystique, and snickered.

"Sorry, I was under the impression that all of you were weak."

Mystique scoffed at the word 'weak' and yet found it to be quite funny at the same time.

"Weak? I'll show you how strong I am! Haaah!"

Mystique lunged forward with several kicks. Jason remembered the time when he used to do this with her, and blocked all but one of them, knowing that he would have to make the battle look realistic instead of just bowing down to him.

And that's what he and she did.

The battle, looked tough, but Mystique 'pulled off a victory' and left him on the ground. Of course neither were seriously injured, but it did look like that to the others, who were in awe of Mystique for what she did.

How she fought someone that they couldn't. It was amazing, and inspired new feelings to erupt within them, making them respect her more than they did before. They could see that she was quite the strong leader type of person, and did have some newfound respect for her.

"Now, let that be a warning to you. Come for my Brotherhood, and we'll defeat you! I'll defeat you!"

Jason pretended to grit his teeth, and got to his feet.

"Clearly, I have underestimated you Mystique. I have to admit, you're a very strong mutant, you've earned my respect."

"Good, now get out of here before I have to become heavy handed with you! You understand that do you?!"

"Seems like I've got no choice, I don't wanna die by your hands. Okay, I'll leave you alone for now."

Jason cocked his head back, and then ran away at top speeds.

As soon as he was gone, Mystique looked towards the others.

"See that? The mutant you couldn't beat, I did, and I won't have disobeying from any of you again, understand me!?"

[Yes Mystique!]

Mystique liked this attitude, she enjoyed seeing them like this now.

"Good. Now Fred, Lance. Go and make me breakfast."

""Yes Mystique, right away!""

Lance and Fred rushed into the house and went to make breakfast.

She then turned to Pietro.

"Pietro, run down to the shops and get my special milk, you know the one."

"You got it boss lady!"

Using his enhanced speed, Pietro took off, leaving her and Toad.

"Toad…just get in the house, and have a bath. Your smell makes me sick."

"Aaah, but I don't like…" Mystique turned her annoyed eyes towards him. "I'm gonna have a bath! Don't lay the beatdown on me!"

Mystique nodded as Toad jumped into the house.

A few seconds later, Jason flew down from the sky, and switched back to his normal form.

"See? Told you that it would be like that Mystique. Do they respect you now?"

"Seems like your plan worked. Yes, they do seem to understand who's in charge now. I have to say, it was quite the plan."

"It's basics in any society really. You have the alpha, and the alpha gets looked at as the best. The others follow after a strong leader, and that's what you showed."

"You're not wrong. Now, breakfast?"

Jason smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

The pair looked at one another, then walked off towards the house, so they could have some breakfast.

* * *

Later on, Jason left the Brotherhood house so he could go and see Kitty. Driving away, he thought that this would be a normal day, and so far, it hadn't been all that bad, but he felt like something was…off.

He didn't know why that was, but he felt like something was off, and he wasn't sure what that was.

But he shrugged it off, and went to meet Kitty.

Once he left, a few minutes later, the young girl on her sabre-toothed tiger came strolling alone. Her eyes shone with her innocence, but she looked to be a little tired, she wouldn't be able to continue onwards if she could do this.

" _Ooh, this is different now, then it is in the…Daddy, I don't know where Grandpa is…Professor X, where is the mansion…? I don't remember from here…Daddy, Mommy, I wish one of you were around…_ "

She continued moving down the road, until she saw a large house.

Because it looked mostly rundown, she thought that it was abandoned.

Outside of the large mostly rundown house, she looked around, and then looked at the sign that was on the front.

"Brother…hood…? Isn't that where…didn't she used to have a group…yes, that's it. She should be here! If this is the right…yes, that's how it is! Yay, Mommy would be so proud of me!"

The young girl cheered, so the tiger went in the direction of the house.

As she strolled along, Lance happened to be coming out of the house, and he came face to face with the young girl.

"W-Whoa!?" He jumped back, seeing the large sharp toothed tiger. "W-What the hell is that thing!?"

The young girl blinked, then stroked the tigers head.

"This is Logan, is Mystique here?"

Lance had suspicious eyes on the young girl, and frightened eyes on the tiger.

"…How do you know Mystique?"

He squeaked out, the tigers eyes set on him in a negative way.

"Ooh, it's because…ooh, I can't like say very well. But, is she like here? She should be able to tell me where Professor X is. so is she here right now? Erm, you look familiar…could you be…no, I don't know who you are~"

Lance sweatdropped, then stood up, cautiously walking backwards.

"Why do you have a sabre-toothed tiger?"

"Ooh, Logan's like my pet!"

She replied chipperly.

That didn't even make sense to Lance at all. It just couldn't make sense at all.

"Logan's…your pet? Where the hell did you get that thing from?"

"My Mommy and Daddy gave Logan me for a birthday present!"

"…Okay, I'll just go and get Mystique."

Lance chuckled awkwardly, walking away.

Since he couldn't fight a child, even with a scary tiger, he didn't have much of a choice other than to get Mystique. He couldn't even think of yelling at her, he might be a bad boy, but he couldn't hurt a child, especially one as sweet looking as this girl.

The young girl waited outside for Mystique to come back out.

However, before she could, Toad came hopping out, and looked on at the tiger, then let out a chilling shrill.

"Eeeek! It's here! W-What is it!?"

The young girl giggled at Toad's reaction.

"This is Logan!"

She cheered as Logan growled slightly. Toad looked frightened more than anything else, and he felt like he was going to die from the young looking girl and her tiger before him, the eyes of the thing looked like it was going to die.

"Logan…eeek! Is it going to kill me!?"

When she did, the young girls eyes brightened, as Mystique looked at Toad.

"Got something you're here for?"

Toad shook his head so fast that it almost looked like he was going to have his neck snapped.

"Heya! You're like here! Phew, I am relieved! I was worried, I couldn't find anyone, this is all weird to me! I was like, dropped, and then things happened, and I got like lost, and I don't even know where I am right now…could you tell me what's going on here?"

Mystique cocked his head to the side.

"Who are you…and what's with the tiger?"

She was calm, but she wasn't on the inside. She displayed a calmness, but she couldn't keep calm forever, and ever. This wasn't an ordinary situation. No ordinary person could deal with something like this.

"I'm Catherine, Cat for short, and my preferred name, and I'm…erm, do you know where Professor X is? When things like this happen, I should go to Professor X, that's what Daddy and Mommy always said to me. When you're lost, go to Professor X, and he'll support you. That's why I need to find him, but I can't find him. I don't remember the way that it is from here, please help me."

The little said politely, only for Mystique to be more confused than ever.

"He'd be at the mansion…why are you here? Are you…a mutant? You don't seem surprised by my blue appearance."

Mystique couldn't help but think that.

She didn't even know what was going on. This girl didn't even seem to be showing anything other than her smile, which was a face that reminded her of something, but she wasn't all that sure what it was yet.

"Ooh, you're blue! I didn't even realize!" Mystique sweatdropped. "Well, I like mean, I did, but I'm used to it that I didn't even think~ But yes, I am one as well~ But, I don't know my power yet~ Mommy and Daddy said that I'll learn as I grow up~ You can change your appearance, yes Mystique?"

This was getting weirder, and weirder for the young woman, it didn't make sense.

Just what was this girl?

Why was she there?

What was she going to do next?

Things like this, and others also ran around the young woman's mind.

She couldn't come to a good conclusion, this shouldn't make sense, but it did, and now here she was, speaking like she knew Mystique, but Cat, as she called herself, couldn't know her, Mystique didn't know anything about her.

"That's right, but what's going on? I don't even know who you are…yet, you look really familiar to me. I can't help but think I've seen you somewhere before…but I can't place you…can you tell me what's going on please?"

The girl cocked her head.

"I don't know…I'm not allowed to say. I need to go and see Professor X now, could you tell me where he is?"

"Why can't you tell me? You know me, but I don't know anything about you, other than your name. Just who are your parents? Tell me."

Mystique demanded answers, and she wanted them now.

She wasn't going to mess around, she wanted the answers right now.

"I can't like say. Daddy said I can't tell anyone if I did this…"

The girl looked down at the ground, and she didn't want to reveal anything.

Mystique looked on and didn't know what to even think about it.

She didn't even know what to think about it at all.

Mystique rolled her eyes, and pointed left.

"Go that way, and you'll find him. It's very hard to miss. But, how old are you? Where are your parents?"

"My parents aren't here…well, they will be somewhere, but I don't know where in this…place. I'll go to Professor X now! Go Logan! Let's go to Professor X!"

"Wait-"

Before Mystique could say anything else, Cat took off with her Logan, and ran as fast as she could go, the tiger that is.

Mystique just looked on, not sure what the hell she was supposed to do. Something had to be done though. A girl riding around on a sabre-toothed tiger wasn't an ordinary occurrence, and she could mess with the world, the mutants could be discovered.

" _Shit, what do I do about this…? I've got to make sure she doesn't blow our cover…riding around on a sabre-toothed tiger…just who is this girl…? And why does she look so much like…no, it couldn't be, she seemed, different…she looked…hmmmm, this is odd…I don't even know what to think about this…yet, I can't help but think that there's something going on…_ "

Mystique went into the house with a complex face on…

But then, as she entered her room, she felt cold inside and looked around.

She knew it was there somewhere.

When she looked to the window, she felt shaking from the windows. The windows then were opened, and who should come in but Magento himself. Mystique furrowed her eyebrows, folding her arms.

"So, what do you want?"

Her voice dripped with venom, and she felt like she was going to murder very soon, it wasn't a mistake either.

"I've been, dropping in and was going to tell you something else, but that little girl, interests me."

Mystique obviously knew that was going to happen, but she couldn't understand why that was.

"Why would she? Beyond the tiger, what could you see in her?"

"Potential of the future." His serious words felt cold to Mystique. "She claimed to be a mutant without knowing her powers. I sense, great power from her. I'm curious about that sabre-toothed tiger as well. I'd like to know where she came from."

"And, you're thinking of capturing her? She's a young girl."

While Mystique had done some pretty questionable things in the past, she didn't want something to happen to a young girl, especially that girl. She didn't know why, but she felt a certain, feeling when looking at the girl, yet she didn't know why that was either.

Magneto however seemed to really like the idea of getting the girl, it made the most sense to her and everyone, at least from his warped perception, that's what it seemed like to the old man anyway.

"If she is the next step in evolution…I need to get a hold of her. Mystique-"

"No." She refused. "I'm not going to hurt a little girl. I couldn't, I won't hurt a little girl."

Magneto was surprised, of course he was.

"Mystique, the same person who put her own nephew through such a torturous time, doesn't even want to capture this girl for me?"

"What I did to Jason…was unforgivable, but I cannot in good conscious hurt this girl. I don't understand it myself, and I don't think I will until I know who that girl is, but I get the feeling that there's something about her that I can't understand just yet."

Magneto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

It was terrible, it shouldn't be happening, she wasn't even doing herself justice in his eyes.

"So you're betraying me then."

"I'm not betraying you, I just won't help you kidnap a child. I'm, paying for my past mistakes…and what you did to my son, and what you could've done to Jason…what I did to him, I won't allow you to experiment on this girl and kick out her mutation. No, the answers no. I won't be helping you hurt this girl. I don't even know who she is, and yet…I can't have you hurt her either, so stop asking me about it as well."

Magneto looked angrily towards her, but she didn't back down for even a second.

"Fine, have it your way. Though, you're just as much of a monster as I am Mystique, that's never going to be a mistake. You, are just as bad as I am, you know that? you're worse, you did despicable things to your own nephew-"

"Get out now!"

Mystique had enough, and ordered him strongly.

Magneto just chuckled, flying out of the window.

Once he had gone, she sat down onto the bed, and sighed heavily.

She didn't know what she was going to do, but she couldn't have the young girl hurt.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she couldn't have the young girl hurt, in anyway whatsoever, it wasn't allowed in her eyes, it wouldn't be allowed, and she wasn't going to sit by and do nothing, so she got up, and walked towards the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason arrived at the mansion to see Kitty sitting outside already to go.

He was surprised, but a happy surprised.

She walked towards the door, and didn't even bother opening it, she phased right through it.

"Ready to go Jason?"

She asked, as she kissed him on the lips. Jason nodded, breaking away from her.

"You seem eager, is there a reason for that?"

"Well…I just want to spend time with you, is there another reason?"

"Oh, I suppose not. You just seemed to be really eager is all. I was surprised."

Kitty allowed a smile on her face, as she then let Jason drive the car.

During the way, they talked about random things, as Jason drove towards the cinema so they could watch a movie.

However, that soon stopped when Jason smelt something,and stopped the car.

"J-Jason, what's wrong?"

Kitty asked with a reserved look.

"I can smell...you, but not you..." He murmured, as he stuck his head out of the window, sniffing by using his dog powers. "It's strange, this scent, it's cutting through all of the others, I don't think it is close though, yet...weird...wait, what's that other scent...that smells like...no, it couldn't be something like that...that's odd...what..."

"What are you smelling Jason?"

Kitty didn't mind saying those words, since she was pretty much used to it now.

Jason sniffed the air once more.

"It's odd, I smell a...tiger, but the scents different to a normal one, yet resembles a tiger. I don't know why, but it's cutting above the normal smells around here too...I can't understand why it is, they are just so strong, the scents that is."

"A tiger that's not a tiger...that's like weird. Are we gonna-"

"Yup."

Without reservation, Jason took off in the car to see what it was, his curiosity peaked.

Once arriving in the place he smelt the smell from, which was pretty much on the outskirts of the town, along with Kitty, they stared in wonder. It wasn't something either thought they would honestly, see. No, Jason didn't even think that this type of thing happened.

"I'm either going out of my mind or I'm seeing a sabre-toothed tiger with a little girl on its back."

Kitty looked over, and then became surprised as well.

"Wow…no, you're not seeing things."

Kitty spoke as Jason stopped the car.

He didn't know why, but the little girl on its back looked, to be something that Jason honestly thought was weird.

"If I didn't know any better, then I'd swear that the girl on the back of that tiger resembled, Jess…but, she can't be Jess, there's differences, and Jess isn't that young either…she looks around ten years old…odd, I wonder what's going on…"

Jason got out of the car, together with Kitty.

"Jason…w-what do you think this is? Just some stuff stuck onto a tiger? Even then, we should like get her away from the tiger."

"It doesn't seem dangerous though."

He observed shrewdly, as Jason walked closer.

Kitty followed behind him, clutching to his shirt, forever moving forward.

When he was close enough, Jason coughed into his hand, and went to speak, only for Jason to smell something.

"Kitty, phase!"

Knowing that when he said that, he meant it, so he grabbed her and she used her powers to phase a metal car that was flung towards them from the sky. The little girl was startled, and jumped, the tiger stopping in its tracks.

Jason looked to the source, and saw that it was Magneto in the sky, where he tightened his eyes.

"Magneto!"

Magneto turned his eyes towards Jason as Kitty stood beside him.

"Aah, young Jason and Kitty on a date I see. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Besides the fact that you attacked us you mean?"

"I'm just after the girl, if you don't want to see a dark side to me, then I wouldn't get in my way if I was you Jason."

Jason looked at the young girl who's eyes hadn't even gone to Jason or Kitty yet. She looked terrified…scared.

It was the same expression that he had seen on Jess before.

It was the exact same, and the very fact that she also looked like Jess, it was a face that he didn't expect her to have honestly.

Jason shook his head, and stood forward.

"Sorry, you're not going to be having the girl."

Magneto looked surprised as Kitty weighed in.

"Why would you like want a little girl?"

"She's new around here, interesting. And I wish to see her, and see what she is. I sense great power from her."

"You do not sense power, I know that for damn sure."

Jason corrected, so Magneto huffed.

"Fine, then I have a device that can detect power levels of mutants, and she's quite high. Though it seems like she hasn't achieved her state yet. For that, I will also have to-"

"You're thinking of using her?"

Jason spat out, he didn't like it, especially because it was Magneto. He knew that Magneto would be quite the dangerous person, and if it happened, then he would have to do something. He'd have to fight Magneto…but, that seemed to be quite difficult.

"I do find her very interesting."

He admitted dangerously, so Jason changed his power to a birds flight powers. He hovered in the air, and readied to fight the man before them…

But then, something happened.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!"

Jason and Kitty looked at the sabre-toothed tiger that suddenly jumped high, and swiped for Magneto. Magneto let out a surprised gasp, and flew backwards, just in time to avoid the swiping claws of the tiger.

Using this chance, Jason flew high and fast, like a bullet. At the last second, he changed into the strength of a gorilla, and spun in the air, slamming his two hands right into the mans stomach, then grabbed his shirt and threw him down into the ground.

"Jason!"

Cried Magneto as the tiger pounced with the little girl on his back, forcing him down onto the ground. It growled, and showed its teeth, moving its head down to take a chunk out of Magneto, defending the young girl.

Before it could, Magneto manipulated a metal pole, firing it off towards the tiger. The tiger jumped away, just as the pole followed it. Magneto took to his feet, manipulating the pole, and forced it to go for the girl.

"Kitty!"

Knowing that he wasn't going to make it in time, Jason saw Kitty close, and she responded while nodding.

"Don't worry, I got it!"

Just as it was about to touch the tiger, Kitty grabbed both of them, and used her power to phase through the pair of them, keeping them safe, and making Magneto feel anger, more than he did beforehand.

"Damn it!"

"Haah!"

Because he wasn't paying attention, Magneto didn't see Jason coming until the last second, and moved away, he used as much speed as he could, but it wasn't enough, Jason managing to slam his palm against the mans body, sending it away.

Magento let out a cry, as he hit a wall, Jason getting into a fighting style.

"I don't know what you want from the girl, but you better leave her alone or I'm gonna become seriously serious. I'll beat you up, even if you are an old man, doesn't make a difference to me, now get out of here!"

Magneto let out a growl, looking between Jason, Kitty, and the tiger. He didn't know why, but right now, he didn't think that he would be able to stay there, so he released a breath, formulating a plan for later on.

"Alright Jason, I'll do as you say, for now."

"You'll do it always!"

Jason grabbed the ground, and launched a piece of it right at the enemy, who used his powers to fly away.

Jason didn't know why Magneto ran, he had the advantage.

Magneto was an extremely powerful mutant, and if he wanted, could deal a lot of damage to Jason and Kitty. But…he ran away, and it didn't make sense to either Jason or Kitty, with what she had heard before.

Kitty walked closer to Jason, folding her arms.

"What did he like want?"

"That's a good question…why did he want that girl…?"

Jason turned to see the girl still looking into the sky.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he continued.

"Little girl, you're not safe on that tiger."

The girl stopped her tracks, and looked towards Jason.

As soon as she saw Jason and Kitty, her eyes brightened up like a thousand suns.

"Aaaaaagh! Y-You're so…aaah! I'm so glad that I found you! He was really scary in this place, but you're here now! Yay! I have found you! I'm so happy right now! Yay!"

The little girl let out a cry, and rushed towards Jason and Kitty, hopping off the tigers back.

She made it to Jason, and hugged him around his waist, clinging to him very tightly.

Jason wore a complex expression on his face, he wasn't used to people hugging him like this.

Kitty though thought it was very adorable to see Jason with the little girl.

But they both had to wonder…just who was she?

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of the chapter. Some Kitty vs Taryn moments, some Kitty and Jason moments, and also even him playing a game with the Brotherhood. Then, the little girl came here, and with her pet, Logan, which I thought was funny considering what the tiger actually is, and who Wolverine's nemesis really is. So yeah, I'm sure you've all pretty much guessed what or rather who the young girl is, and who probably is related too. Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, right on both accounts there~**

 **hellspam; Yup, you were right, this chapter does indeed confirm that. She got that from her mother at least. Well, Mystique helps in her own way, not send her back, but helps, save her, read on and you'll see. Yeah, it was a bit on the nose, but, there's also a funny moment regarding that as well. I think it is funny at least. She might do in the future yeah, I couldn't really work it in here, but there will be a reference like that in the future. Maybe it does, maybe she was supposed to come back to this era. Yeah, she'll come back as a more, older version of herself, this just introduces her to these people.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, I think it could happen, read on and see~ Well, you're in luck with that, because Jess comes back next chapter with some, revelations about her.**

 **Guest 2; That would be pretty cool, kinda reminds me of Back to the Future with the disappearing part. And yeah, she'd have to be older for that kind of thing to work, I don't see a ten year old being able to do amazing things like that. She'd have her powers by that time in her life.**

 **ClyxicRyse; You called it very correctly!**

 **Guest 3; Not here, but she'll come back someday and show off her Mutation and such. Those seem pretty awesome mutations.**

 **Anime PJ; There's always time for such little moments, and showing how close they are. Jason and Mystique, they have quite the weird relationship with one another. Yeah, it is pretty easy to figure out, even flat out stated in this chapter. He does, and he'll be showing more of that side of him this chapter too. That's our Deadpool for ya! Yeah, I could work that in somewhere in the future~**

 **Guest 4; Well, let's say one of the two time traveler's will have something to do with Scott, and it will be Cat's father's influence why the person does what it does.**

 **tyson113; He did yeah!**

 **Guest 5; You would call very correct sir/madam.**

 **Mikeb86; Thanks very much! Ooh he will do in the future. We do, and this chapter answers that.**

 **Dragon emperor 12; Well, I have been thinking about making a Digimon story eventually, and that seems good. Devimon has an evolution line so I could just pick from that, there are a few that can be used. Kari could be cool, I always liked her from the series, and yeah, it would cause conflict, more in the second season than the first, but yeah, I don't see why not. It seems like a cool idea for me to do, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Lost in time part two!**

Jason right now, couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The very fact that it existed at all, was a marvellous thing indeed. The sabre-toothed tiger that was. They weren't supposed to be around anymore, but here one was, just walking around as the little girl continued to cling to his body.

He didn't know why she was doing that.

He hadn't met her before…yet, he felt like he knew her deeply somehow.

He knew her, but hadn't met her…and her smell, was so familiar to his nose, yet it wasn't at the same time. Even using his enhanced senses, he didn't understand who this little girl was, and what she wanted, and maybe more importantly why Magneto was after her.

Kitty was of the same opinion, watching the little girl rub her face against Jason's chest, it was a sight to behold, and was weird at the same time.

"Right, little girl…erm, what's going on with you? Why are you…here like this?"

Jason couldn't understand what the hell was going on.

The little girl looked up at Jason with a mixture of a complexity and curiosity at the same time.

"You're…erm, you're known for knowing Professor X, yes?"

"You like know the Professor?"

Kitty inquired further than before, the young girl nodding at the brunette.

"Y-Yes…no…sort of, I know him from…"

"From what?"

Cat didn't answer the young boy.

She didn't say anything, and it slightly irritated Jason that she didn't answer. Yet at the same time she really did seem so familiar to him that he couldn't be all that angry with the young girl.

Jason bent down to her level, and looked right into her eyes.

"You have to tell us something, anything. Because, this is strange. Your clothes look…well, you look like something that Kitty would probably wear, and you smell…very familiar to me, and then there's the fact that you have a freaking sabre-toothed tiger. That's not exactly a normal occurrence, you know?"

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, and didn't say anything else.

She didn't know what she was supposed to say, she didn't even know what she could and couldn't say.

She kept her mouth closed, and Jason felt the irritation coming back in full swing.

It wasn't something that Jason honestly liked all that much.

Kitty on the other hand inhaled, then bent down.

"How about like a name? what's your name? my name is Kitty, and his name is Jason. What's yours?"

The little girl looked towards Kitty, then her cheeks turned slightly red.

"…My name is Catherine, people call me Cat though."

"Hmph together you'd be Kitty Cat."

Kitty looked on at Jason for a few moments, then released a breath, turning back to the young girl.

"Ehehe, my, that's a cute name. my names Katherine too. Though with a K, and not a C, I think that's how you're spelling it, yes?"

"Yeah like, I do spell it with a C, you're so smart!"

"Well…"

Kitty wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, accepting the compliment with everything that she had, she thoroughly enjoyed being complimented like that, it always was something of a good endeavour when it came to things like this.

"Either way, Cat, how do you know about Professor X? Magneto was under the impression that you were a…"

He didn't know if he could finish that sentence, as he didn't want to tell a potential human about a mutant.

But Cat caught on pretty well.

"Mutant?"

Kitty and Jason were quite surprised, as they leaned closer.

"You know about mutants?"

Jason inquired, only for the little girl to incline her head.

"Of course I do~ I'm one as well…though my powers haven't manifested yeah. Daddy said that in time, they'll come, but Daddy didn't know what my powers would be."

It was slowly making sense to Jason, but not at the same time.

It couldn't make sense to Jason because, for a young girl to know these things, would imply her Father was a mutant, but he didn't know who that was. He didn't know all mutants, but the ones he did know, didn't look like this girl…

"So you're a mutant…I suppose it makes sense that your powers haven't manifested yet. It can happen at your age, but it usually occurs when the mutant is around the age of teenager, but there have been some cases when they activate when younger. But, your Father seems to know about mutants, who is your Father anyway?"

"O-Oh Daddy is Daddy~ I can't say anymore than that~"

Her singsong voice made Kitty smile, while Jason felt like this was going nowhere.

"Okay, so, you can't tell us, and you expect us to take you to the Professor…? You're gonna need to give us something little girl, or we won't be able to help you. Maybe, you've experienced memory loss? The Professor would be able to help with that."

Dealing with children wasn't his forte, and even now, as he tried, Jason knew that he wasn't doing the best that he possibly could, fortunately he had Kitty by his side, and he knew that she would be able to do something with her.

"Yo-You see, Cat, we have to like be careful, and you've got your sabre-toothed tiger friend over there, we can't like just, be without some worry, but if you like tell us something, anything, then we'd be able to help you."

"Well…Daddy and Mommy said that when things like this happen, then I won't be able to say much or it could affect the…present time we're in."

"Present…time…we're in?"

Cat nodded shyly, as she put her hands together.

"Erm…I'm from…the future…"

Jason and Kitty just…stared at her.

They didn't know what to say.

What could they say?

They didn't know what to even think.

It didn't make sense at all. How could she be from the future? It couldn't happen. Jason and Kitty just continued to stare, trying to make sense of what was going on, and what she was even saying, it just seemed insane to people like Jason and Kitty.

When Jason finally collected himself, he gave a standoffish look.

"Cat, you erm…have you suffered a head injury recently?"

"Jason."

Kitty berated, but Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I don't see the problem at all, I just don't think that I can believe what she is saying. From what I can gather, then she's saying that she's…no, it can't be, she can't actually be from…nah, it can't happen. She can't be from the future."

"Why can't I be from the future?"

Cat argued, while Jason folded his arms.

"Unless you know the method of time travel, then I don't see how it happened. Have you come back in time with the Tardis or something?"

He joked, and thought that he might not be able to even think correctly.

But the young girl still had shining eyes.

"I don't have a Tardis, but I do have a gun…uuuu, it was broken. I fell and it broke, and I am stuck here, and Mommy and Daddy didn't know where I went. And I don't even know how to fix the time gun either…"

"Time gun?" Jason was intrigued, as he moved closer to her. "Can I see this time gun? I mean, if you're really from the future, then I think that I would be able to see it, right? You wouldn't be worried about showing me such things, right?"

Cat looked reluctant at first.

So Kitty bent towards her.

"Maybe we can help. Jason's pretty smart, you know?"

Cat nodded, and handed the gun to Jason.

Jason looked at it, and became intrigued as he looked over it. He opened up some of the compartments, and looked over it. He was, amazed to see what he was seeing. An engine that he wouldn't even conceive of.

"Amazing, this is beyond technology here…hmmmm, I can't prove this could, but I would like to study this even further. Okay Cat, I'll take your word for it that you're from the future for now, so let's get back to the mansion."

"That means our date is off then."

Kitty giggled out as Jason nodded.

"Seems so. Either way, we've got to get back now."

"You're not wrong."

"Okay, let's like get back, and keep, that tiger out of everyone's way. If this truly is your past Cat, our present, then we can't do anything that would, affect the future, which means, we've got to take care to not disrupt the timestream as much as possible. So that means, only tell us things that wouldn't affect the future like…I don't know, don't tell any of us our personal lives in the future."

"Awww, Jason. Don't you wanna know if we end up together?"

Jason thought about it for a few moments, then shook his head.

"I'd rather it be a mystery, and let us do, whatever it is that we're doing. We can't know, so don't tell anyone, Cat."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

The young girl briefly looked between Jason and Kitty before she smiled.

* * *

Later on, it was a tough job explaining to the Professor, and the others what had happened. Charles himself looked absolutely stunned by what he had heard. He didn't think that he would ever be involved with something like this.

Logan, Storm, Evan, Kurt, Rogue, Jean, Scott, and Charles all looked on as the young girl sat where she did with Kitty right next to her. The place she was sat on, wasn't the place most would even try to sit without getting butchered or at least very much yelled at either.

Cat sat on Jason's lap…

She wouldn't leave.

Either because she was attached or something else Jason and the others didn't know.

But she wouldn't leave him alone, she was just there, and wouldn't stop being there. Jason himself thought that he was going to be going out of his mind in a few minutes, and now, he couldn't help but thing that he was brought into a new and horrible world.

"Wow, so she's from the future…"

Rogue looked on at the little girl as she nodded her head.

"Yes, I am!"

She answered with her usual peppiness, which Jason got an odd feeling that he knew what was what with her, but didn't know what to even think about it.

"This is amazing, you really are from the future."

"Yes, I am!"

She answered Jean, who folded her arms, happily scrunching her eyebrows together.

"So, in the future, they have the technology to just, go through time then?"

Charles didn't like this line of questioning, while the young girl smiled gently.

"I can't say, my Mommy and Daddy told me to not tell anyone from here about the future."

Jean could understand that, it wouldn't be right either.

But Rogue had some questions…or more like, musing's to say the least.

"Still, time travel, it's like out of a movie or something. Like Back to the Future or something level of craziness."

"Ooh, Back to the Future, I like that film. It's old, but good."

Cat admitted while Jason cocked his head to the side.

" _That's a film I like as well…damn, why am I getting a serious case of déjà vu from around her? She looks so much like Jess…yet, she's not Jess, and she's from the future…how can…no, I can't think about it. I can't think, it would be wrong, I can't think. I need to forget these feelings. I can't affect the timestream and all, but still it is a curious thing to think about…but, I should stop now._ "

He wanted to, but in the end, he couldn't think about it.

He tried pushing it out of his mind. He had to for the sake of the future.

Kurt looked curiously at her, and wondered why she was attached to Jason as she was.

Scott on the other hand didn't even know what to even think.

His eyes went towards the tiger that laid on the ground.

Its eyes went towards Scott's, and then its paw went up. His eyes furrowed as the tigers middle paw went up towards him.

Scott's brow furrowed even more, gobsmacked that the tiger was essentially flipping the bird off at him.

" _Why is it flipping me the bird…? How does it know how to do that either? I don't understand…it doesn't make sense…it can't do that, it shouldn't be doing that…but, why do I get the feeling that this thing hates me? I haven't ever met it before, and I don't want to either._ "

Scott couldn't work it out, and didn't even want to attempt to either.

Jean sensed something was wrong with Scott, so she turned to him.

"Something wrong Scott?"

Scott looked towards the tiger to see that it wasn't flipping the bird anymore, since Jean was looking.

He rubbed his head, trying to make sense of what was going on with it.

"No, I'm okay, thanks Jean."

Jean nodded, turning away.

As soon as she did, the tiger once again flipped him the bird, swearing right at him.

Scott looked like a deer caught in headlights, he didn't even know why this was doing this to him.

Jason looked out of the corner of his eye to see it flipping Scott the bird, and he had to keep down a deep chuckle, it was the only thing that he could do to not laugh out loud, it couldn't happen either, it wasn't something that Jason felt comfortable about speaking about either.

Logan looked at the sabre-toothed tiger, moving closer to it.

"This is pretty…strange. This couldn't of come from the future. What is its name anyway?"

"Ooh, her name is Logan."

Logan's eyes twitched around wildly, as Jason chuckled.

Logan punched Jason in the shoulder, causing the boy to growl.

"What was that for?"

"I know you had a hand in this somewhere. I don't know how, or why, but I know this is your fault somehow. And if not you now, then the you in the future, so knock it off Brit."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I cannot control what happens in the future. And how do you know it was me? It could've been Scott, or Kitty or Taryn…I wouldn't put it past her to do something like this."

At the name Taryn, the tiger released a low growling sound.

Scott looked at it, as it flipped him the bird once more secretly.

Scott was convinced this thing hated him, and he didn't even know why either, he hadn't done anything to the tiger, yet here it was, swearing at him, and made menacing eyes towards him as well, it was scary to say the least.

Kurt however couldn't keep back his curiosity.

"Can you tell me who wins the next big game-"

"Kurt." Charles reprimanded, as he slunk away. "We cannot know, if this girl truly is from the future. We cannot know about the outcome of our lives, we cannot affect the flow of time. It, could lead to events not happening, and breaking the flow of reality, if it comes to that extreme. So, Catherine, please do not say anything."

"Yes Professor, I won't say anything!"

Cat answered kindly, as Storm walked closer.

"So, Professor, can we do anything for her? That gun…do you understand how it works?"

"I understand, some of it, but not all of it. Whoever made it must've been a very intelligent mind." Cat's eyes briefly went to Jason who was looking at the Professor. "I might not understand all of it, but from what I can tell, some components have been broken. It's a matter of simply fixing them, even without understanding the technology itself."

"Is it safe to even do that man?"

Evan wasn't so sure, so he felt the need to ask.

Charles shrugged his shoulders earnestly.

"I cannot answer yes or no to that Evan. But the longer she stays here, the longer things could go…horribly wrong, and we cannot have that happen. Jason."

"Yes, Professor?"

"I'm sure you understand, some of this. I do remember you had a way with technology."

He nodded to nearly everyone's surprise.

"You cannot know how that works. This is from the future, if we are believing that, you…you can't understand how this works, it isn't possible at all…no, I can't allow you to just think of this, and understand…no."

Scott was so sure of himself that he held no doubts within him.

He didn't believe Jason knew, his own ego wouldn't allow Jason to understand something like this, when he didn't.

"I've had time to study it, and while I don't understand everything no, I can understand which parts are broken. I might not show it, but I do understand something's about technology, I understood Forges dimension quite well from observation, and this isn't much different…well, I mean it is, but some of the principals are quite similar. It's basically cut down to where and when you want to go, and this just punctures a hole in space-time to take you there…well, it's well more complicated than that, but that's how it would be the easiest to describe it."

"Damn…I didn't know you knew of such things?"

Rogue was quite impressed with Jason's knowledge, and Jason himself just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't understand all of it, there's no way that I could without taking it apart, and I don't want to do that just in case we can't put it together. But from what I can tell, it just needs to have some components fixed, changed and then it should be pretty good."

"Aah, I knew you'd work it out!"

Cat told them all with a wide smile on her face.

Jason inhaled a deep breath.

"Either way, we probably should get to work on it, Professor."

"As you say, we should get to it."

Jason stood up, and placed the girl on the couch, following Charles out.

However, the young girl followed after Jason.

Jason stopped when he looked towards her.

"You…stay here with Kitty, I have to go and fix this device for you."

Cat nodded her head, and Jason walked off.

But once again, she followed after Jason, and stood beside him.

"Cat, stay with Kitty, I have to make sure this device is fixed."

He said in a voice that was failing, he felt like it was going to be broken down all together.

"Mmmmm, I know."

"Then, stay with Kitty."

"Okay!"

She announced, and Jason walked towards the door once more.

But, once again, like she was on a mission, she walked closer to Jason and took his hand. Some of the X-Men laughed, while Jason just felt more annoyed than before. He didn't know this girl, yet she was so attached to him.

Jason bent down to her level, and looked into her eyes.

"Cat, remember what I said? Go and play with Kitty. I have some work to do, and I can't do that while you're, hanging around."

"Mmmmmm…I wanna spend time with you though."

Jason felt like slapping himself in the head, while Kitty got off the couch, and took Cat's hand.

"We'll both go Cat, see? But we have to stay out of the Professor's and Jason's ways, okay?"

"Okay!"

Jason didn't know if this was a good, or bad idea, but if Kitty kept the young girl out of the way, then he'll have to go for it for now.

Once they had left, the others began walking out of the room, until Scott was left. He didn't expect it, but because he was looking at the tiger for so long, he had been drawn into it, and couldn't stop his eyes focusing in on the creature either.

Logan, the tiger, raised her head, shocking Scott.

"A-Alright, you need to calm down."

Logan the tiger stood up, and then walked towards Scott. Each walking step made Scott feel like he was going to die as well. He couldn't explain it well, but he did feel like he was caught between a rock, and a hard place.

The two didn't do much justice to him.

Scott also stood up, and leaned back away from the tiger.

"L-Listen to me, I'm not messing. I will shoot you if you try anything with me, I'm not afraid of you, I'll make sure that you suffer for putting me through something like this…you're very terrifying, you do know that, don't you?"

The tiger growled, causing Scott to jump back.

He walked towards the door, and because his eyes were on the tiger, he couldn't see where the doorknob was, and he was very frightened. He tried to find it, searching the door with his sense of touch alone.

"Ooh come on! This isn't even funny! Leave me alone you weird tiger thing!"

Scott was tempted to blast the tiger, but he didn't know what it could do. If it was some mutant tiger or something else entirely. Scott didn't though, he wasn't sure what that could do to anything in the timestream, he didn't want to be the cause of that.

However, the tiger moved closer, and closer, and showed a feral look on his face, something that induced fear within Scott. He put his hands to his glasses, ready to fire a beam right at the enemy that was before him.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Arrrgggggggggh!"

Scott was about to release a beam at the pouncing tiger…

But the door opened to his everlasting relief, and it showed that it was Jean who came through the door, Scott crying tears of relief, sorrow, and pure happiness as well, the tiger stopped pouncing before Jean could see anything out of the ordinary.

"What are you doing Scott? You've been missing for a little while, has something happened?"

Scott looked at the tiger, and saw that it seemed to be calm for the moment.

That was a very reassuring thing for him to deal with, he wouldn't be able to deal with anything else if it tried anything.

"Jean, you've come back for me."

Jean didn't know why, but Scott wouldn't let go of her leg.

He couldn't, he was too frightened of what the tiger could do.

"Scott, wanna let go of my leg now?"

"No…please save me from this nightmare."

Jean didn't know what was going on, but she did her best for Scott, helping him to his feet, and lead him out of the room. As he left, Scott looked at the tiger named Logan, and it showed its middle finger/paw, frightening him.

Scott, didn't want to experience anything like that again.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that went down, Magneto looked furious as he walked to Mystique.

Mystique herself didn't know what was wrong with him, and could only watch with a genuine curiosity at the sight before her.

"What's wrong with you?"

She asked while tipping her head.

Magneto's face dropped a little bit, showing an aggressive look to his face, a look that couldn't even be described well by anyone. It was a mixture of rage, curiosity and courage as well, so it was a mixed bag of emotions.

"I, couldn't get the girl."

Magneto growled out.

"Why's that?"

Mystique couldn't help but feel…better about herself right now, since she couldn't deny that she didn't want Magneto to have the young girl.

"Jason got in the way, and her pet, and that Kitty girl. They stopped me before I could get to her, but…I still have some interesting theories on where she is from. She certainly seemed to be quite, the up and coming girl that I could use in my plans."

Mystique didn't like how he put that to her then. It wasn't, exactly the best way he could've put it in her eyes.

"So, Jason stopped you from getting the girl then. He must realize that you would've hurt her as well."

"I am merely interested in her potential as a mutant. I would love to do some genetic testing on her, and see what is what when it comes to her. I would like to see her potential."

"Now that she's with the X-Men, must kill you to know that you won't be able to get to her."

While she wasn't the best friends with the X-Men, she couldn't deny that right now, the girl probably was the safest when it came to things like this. And when it was Magneto, forget about it. She was sure that the girl would be safe, and though she didn't know why she wanted it, she did want it in the end.

"Oh, I plan to get her anyway, I won't be letting this girl through my fingers. I feel like she has the potential to become a very strong mutant. I don't know why, but she felt strong to me, and her animal also interests me as well."

Mystique didn't like the sound of that, but she didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

She didn't even like the X-Men, so she couldn't go to them for anything, and yet…she felt like she had to do something, she just didn't know what that thing was supposed to be at all, it was a hard dilemma for her.

* * *

Inside of a lab, Charles, and Jason got to work on the device that was before them. Both of them were surprised by how advanced it was, while Kitty and Cat played behind them to Jason's chagrin. Not that he cared about Kitty being there, the girl named Cat was something else entirely.

"Damn, need a screwdriver…"

Jason murmured, looking for the screwdriver.

Cat bounced towards him, and handed him a screwdriver.

"Here you go!"

Jason blinked a few times, then took it off her.

"Thank you, Cat."

"No worries, I like helping you out!"

Jason took in a breath, then used the screwdriver to unscrew some parts of the device. Charles himself looked over the engine of the device, and couldn't deny how exciting it was to see such advanced technology.

"Oh, here's a port, I should be able to connect it to a computer."

Charles was intrigued as Jason took out a wire, plugging one half into the device, and the other into the computer nearby, and began looking up the information that was on it. Kitty knew a little bit about such things and walked over to look over his shoulder.

"This seems to be very like complicated Jason. Do you understand any of this?"

Jason went over the devices core, memory, and other things he was getting into the computer.

"I can't say that I do understand it. The device is very advanced. It's more advanced than I have ever seen before, even Forge's portal gun thing I understood. This, it's like it bends the very space, reality and time to its will, yet doesn't at the same time. It's very fascinating to say the least."

"So, are you gonna be able to make it work?"

Kitty was intrigued, she didn't understand much of it.

Jason once again shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to go over some more data on it before I can say yes or no to that question."

Jason admitted honestly.

He didn't understand it.

He wasn't afraid to admit that.

But he was sure that he wouldn't have to understand it to make sense of any of this.

He was going to try his best to make sure that the girl got home. He didn't know why, but he felt like it was important for him to get her home, and she felt…oddly similar to him, in a sense that he knew what she was like and what she could be to him…

He just knew that she was important.

Once going over the data, and such things, he looked at Charles.

"This is highly advanced Professor. I don't pretend to understand most of this. The most I can get is that it uses some kind of force to puncture holes in space, and time. According to this, it stabilizes a pathway to and from different places. The mechanics behind this would be so difficult to understand. The equations you'd have to do alone is mind boggling. I really can't see someone knowing how to do this, even research now into such things is pretty non-existent…but, still, I have a feeling that this is…quite the thing."

Charles had to agree.

"It is a marvellous piece of technology. Whoever made it must've been very advanced, or perhaps it is common within the young girls timeline. Either way, we don't have to understand it all, from what I can tell. It isn't that hard to use."

This time Jason had to agree with what he had seen.

"I have to agree Professor. I think it was designed to be pretty accessible to most people, that explains why Cat would probably be able to use it. There even seems to be a memory of recent uses, so just bringing up the previous…entry I guess you'd say, on the display, should be able to send this girl right back to the future…never thought I'd say something like that in my life."

"You're not like kidding."

Kitty spoke, as she hugged Jason around his neck.

Cat looked on between them, and smiled gently.

"Even then, the parts that are needed are quite rare. Some, shouldn't be difficult to find, but some would have to be acquired in different countries."

"Does that mean I won't be able to go home Professor?"

Cat asked with a cute little pout on her lips.

"Oh no, we will acquire the materials necessary, it might take a few days though. But myself, and Jason should be able to fix this device together."

"Ooh I see, so I am going to be here for a few days?"

"If it's time travel, then to your parents, it would only be a matter of seconds…maybe? I don't quite understand temporal mechanics unfortunately. Admittingly, this is my first time encountering a time traveller…I never thought I would say that."

Jason and Kitty snickered in agreement, they didn't think that they would be like this either honestly.

"It shouldn't be all that long, though. Maybe a few seconds perhaps…I wouldn't be able to tell you though. It still will be the same time period. Perhaps, it will be those few days that will pass here, will pass there as well. So at most, it will be a few days for your parents."

Jason weighed in his thoughts, as he looked at the young girl.

He wondered how it would be to be away from family for her.

Since he was around her age, maybe younger, when he lost his own, so he didn't know what it would be like for her.

"I see, so that's how it is. Mommy and Daddy are gonna be angry when I get back. I'm not supposed to be playing with his devices…Daddy will be mad…but, I still will…Daddy will forgive me because he loves me~"

The little girl seemed to believe that, and Jason wondered who her Father was exactly. He got that he probably made the device, and whoever that was, he was a very intelligent person to make such a thing, and he'd like to meet him too.

"Ooh, are you a Daddy's girl then Cat?"

Kitty couldn't help but ask, since it seemed like that to her.

Cat's cheeks turned red as she casually glanced at Jason. Though he didn't know it, he was too busy thinking of something else, mainly the device.

"Y-Yes, no…sometimes. Daddy's usually busy, but he comes home sometimes, and spends time with us. Even when Daddy is busy, he always comes back and spends lots of time with us, Daddy is that cool after all."

"I see…so you have a nice Daddy then? What about your Mommy?"

"She's like cool as well."

"She's picked up your 'like' thing Kitty, you're a bad influence."

Kitty scoffed as Jason smirked right towards her.

"Aaah, she had that like…ugh! She had that like…like way before me. She came here with that, didn't you Cat?"

"Yes…I like say that because of my Mommy and Daddy always makes good like fun of us for it."

"Well, I'd love to meet your Father, he seems like a calm, and intelligent man."

Kitty rolled her eyes, she wondered who her Mother, and Father was as well.

Though Charles, who had been watching silently, looked between the two of them, and then looked at the little girl, drawing more and more conclusions by the second.

* * *

At the end of the day, Jason and Charles had finished most of what they could do without having the right materials. It was a hard effort, but they had managed to do the most that they could with what they had.

While they did, Cat had passed out, leaving Kitty to fall asleep as well on the couch.

"Aah, seems like we've done most of it Professor. Great minds."

"Yes, I have always thought you had a great mind, together we have managed to understand most of this. But, Jason, that little girl…Cat, how do you feel about her? When you look at her, is there…anything that draws you to her? You seemed to tolerate her beforehand."

"Aah…she kinda reminds me of Jess, maybe it is the looks. She looks like that…but, the scent of hers as well, it seems, familiar to me, but not at the same time. I know it's hard to make sense of that, but I just get the feeling that there's something within her that…I am familiar with. Strange, since she's apparently from the future and all."

"You speak as if she was lying."

Charles pointed out quickly, Jason couldn't deny that either.

"I don't know what to believe. I can see it right before me. The time gun, or whatever, but it shouldn't make sense, yet it does. The calculations I've dealt with today, very well could be the formula for a good method of time travel. Yet, now with this understood mostly by me, what if I figure it out fully, and I invent this thing now, above her Father, whoever that is? Would that mess with the timestream or something?"

Charles couldn't deny that he did have good questions. It would be questions he would have if he was the young boy.

"A fair point, though I do not believe it would. We don't know who invented time travel. It might very well be you, and her Father, could just be an assistant of yours or something. We can't know what is going to pass. We can only know what is in front of us."

Jason could understand that, and had to agree wholeheartedly.

"You could be onto something Professor. We don't know what she truly knows about this technology. She might just believe her Father invented it, and someone else did. Me, or someone else entirely. Who knows…but, it is interesting, isn't it? To know of the future? I know that we can't know too much, but it would be interesting to see what I would be like in five, ten, fifteen, twenty years into the future."

"I'm sure you've grown up to be a very decent man, Jason."

He said it, in a way only a Father would be able to say it.

And Jason appreciated it all the same, just the very fact that Charles had such confidence in him, even in the future, was a very wonderful thing as well as a feeling that made him feel good within his own heart.

Jason scratched his cheek while blushing a little bit.

"W-Well, thank you Professor, I didn't think you'd say that to me…maybe I should've expected it though. Either way, the future is for tomorrow. Tonight, is for the present. Seems like our lives even have time travel in it now. Next, there will be space travel, and different dimensions, alternate realities, and so on and so forth."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were like that. Well, I do believe it is past her bedtime. Jason, why don't you take her to a free room, and place her down for the night?"

"Ugh…I don't really know how to deal with children Professor."

"Don't be silly, you've been taking very excellent care of this young girl today, I am very impressed."

Jason sighed, nodding his head, and walked over to the young girls sleeping.

He went to Kitty first, shaking her shoulder.

She stirred, opening her eyes slowly.

"J-Jason…?"

She was sleepy, she couldn't even think properly right away.

"It's time to go to bed now."

He explained gently, soothingly almost.

The young girl looked around then nodded her head. Lifting up her body, and got beside Jason. The young boy bent down, picked up the young girl without waking her, and walked out of the room, together with Kitty.

Charles watched the pair go, then lowered his brows once they had left.

He took in a few breaths, then wheeled himself out of there.

He went down the corridor, and went past the rooms of the students…

And then he saw Jason laying down the young girl on a bed.

She had woken up from the transferal, sliding her eyes open and then sighed deeply.

"Daddy…"

Jason shook his head, not wanting to confuse the young girl anymore than she already had been until now.

"I'm not your Father, Cat. It's time to sleep now."

Jason assured her, Charles assuming Kitty went to her room already.

The young girls pet walked in through the door, and got onto the bed. Like it either sensed her presence, or something else entirely, wasn't known. But it did, and curled up right next to the young girl.

"…Can you stay, until I fall asleep again?"

Jason inhaled a deep breath, then nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay until you're asleep. But that doesn't mean you get to stay awake either. You have to go to sleep now, okay?"

"Yes…I'll be a good girl."

Jason patted the top of her head, sitting down on said bed, and looked right at her.

"Good, be a good girl and sleep."

Jason spoke with a slight yawn himself, as Charles looked on.

It had been a hard day for them after all.

The young girl slowly closed her eyes, but she took Jason's hand, and held it tightly.

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to pull away, but she wouldn't let it. He of course could get away from her…but, he didn't know if he wanted to or not. Something about her was very familiar after all.

But he accepted it for the moment, and just watched as she drifted off to sleep.

" _I'm almost certain of it…Jason and Kitty, are her biological parents, but I cannot risk telling them or they might never get together, and conceive that young girl. It's better to keep this to myself for the moment. But still…I can't deny that there seems to be, some good that's come of this._ "

Charles wheeled himself away, while trying to make sense of all of this. But, he was glad for one thing that came out of this.

* * *

When Jason made it back to the Brotherhood's house, he saw an anxious looking Mystique.

It was rare to see her looking like that, and while he wasn't sure what to say, he walked closer towards her.

"Mystique, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, Jason…nothing I suppose…"

"Liar."

He spoke as he sat down on the chair.

Mystique collected herself, then faced Jason seriously.

"This is going to sound completely insane, but Jason. Today, I came across, a sabre-toothed tiger."

"With a blonde haired girl named Cat?"

Mystique's mortified face actually gave Jason a small chuckle.

"S-So, you saw her as well?"

"I did. How did you see her?"

It was a genuine question since he didn't hear the young girl mention Mystique at all. Then again, she didn't have a reason to mention Mystique either.

"She came here, and said that she knew of me somehow. She was looking for Xavier's place, I pointed it out, and she took off on her sabre-toothed tiger. By the way your face is looking, I can presume she made it?"

"You can, she did. She came across, Magneto along the way, but we managed to fight him off…now thinking about it, he gave up way too easily, on her. I got the feeling that he had something else planned, but he didn't do it. Weird, huh."

Mystique sat down on a chair nearby, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Not as weird as you might think."

She admitted, Jason knitting his eyebrows together.

"Don't tell me that he's gonna plan and kidnap the girl?"

It was the most obvious conclusion that he could come up with, and Mystique just affirmed his thoughts on the matter.

"I'm afraid so, he tried to ask me, but I didn't want any part of it. since you seem to know of the girl, I'll tell you about it, and then do as you like. I don't want to become involved with it, neither Xavier, or Magneto either."

While she wasn't uncaring, she just didn't want to side with either. She didn't want to be for Magneto, though she didn't want him as an enemy either. It wouldn't be right, she knew right now, it would be too dangerous to have him as an enemy.

"Yeah, I suppose staying out of it for you might be the best idea. Don't wanna make anything weird now, do we?"

"I suppose not. Yes, that's what I thought as well."

Mystique still had questions though, she just didn't know how to bring them up.

She didn't know if she should just come out and say it, or if she should try something else.

"Good, so thanks for letting me know. I'm gonna go and tell the Professor in a minute, so he can keep the young girl safe. Then I'm gonna head to bed myself, it has been quite the tiring day, I've had to use my brain more than I usually would have to."

"Yes, that would be wise." She agreed, and then he was going to stand up, but she stopped him. "Before you do…where did this girl come from? She's not from around here, and her pet, that opens up a new set of questions all together."

"Basically, short version is, she's from the future, she used some portal gun thing to traverse time and came here, it broke, Professor, and I are fixing it, and then going to send her back. I know it seems like it is out of some science fiction movie, but that's how it is. I had a hard time believing it as well, but there has been much evidence. The gun for one, is more advanced than anything I've come across before, it simply seems too futuristic to be a real thing in present time."

Mystique processed all of the information, and found it impossible.

Yet she saw what she saw, and it was, quite terrifying to say the least.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Being Mutants is normal for us, but time travel? As you said, it feels like out of a movie."

"Exactly, and that's why, it's better to send her back as soon as possible. Knowing anything that we shouldn't, shouldn't happen. We can't do that, so that's why we're gonna have to keep her safe, and keep that sabre-toothed tiger out of the way as well. Imagine what would happen if the world got news of this?"

"Total disaster."

"Bingo."

Mystique folded her arms as she thought about it.

"Can you and Charles send her back?"

That was the most pressing question right now, she didn't like this girl being here, it made her feel nervous.

"The device is complex, but fortunately nothing of the major components were broken, just some stuff that can be fixed rather easily with the right materials. We're working on it, and that's why, you can't tell Magneto either. If he knew about this future tech, he'd want to have it, and maybe, I don't know, try and conquer the present with future tech."

"Imagining him now is bad enough, with future technology…how disturbing."

"Exactly. The faster she's gone the faster we can just get out of this nightmare, I'd rather have it that way than like this. I don't need to deal with future little girls. I've got my present time to deal with, it would be terrible if I had to deal with that."

Mystique could agree wholeheartedly.

Jason left the room, and went to call Charles.

While he did, Mystique couldn't hide the surprise that Jason actually told her the truth, and trusted her with it. Usually, he wouldn't. But, he seemed to be able to tell her what was what, and didn't even seem to be lying…

Of course, he could've been lying, but it seemed too out-there and believable at the same time to be anything other than the truth.

So, she really could smile, knowing that he was speaking the truth to her.

* * *

It had been a few days since then, and life was, odd. Jason found himself spending more and more time with the young girl, Kitty being the same. They did activities together, they went swimming, shopping, and other things that they did.

Jason, wasn't sure how to feel.

On one hand, he enjoyed spending time with Kitty, and Cat wasn't such a bad thing.

Still, he found it hard to open up to people, and this was a very hard thing to even do.

Even to this little girl.

Even if he felt a certain kinship with her, he still didn't know what to do when it came to this young girl. He didn't know if he should take off or something else entirely. But, for this time, he had to at least try his best…it still was a difficult thing to do.

"I can't believe this…"

Jason looked as Kitty and Cat played thumb wars in the back seat of his car. He was driving to school, it being a school day, but the young girl, named Cat, wouldn't leave him alone, and now, she was coming to school with him and Kitty.

Jason thought it was a bad idea, but Charles thought that it would be a good thing today.

He didn't share the same sentiment.

"Aah, Jason. What's with that like sour face?"

Kitty leaned forward with her cute pouty lips, something Jason found to be cute.

"Well, I just think this is a bad idea. She can't come into class with us."

"But, Professor X agreed it with the Principal. She'll be coming with one of us to class, it should be like fine~ She's a good girl, aren't you Cat~?"

"Yes! I'll be good!"

The young girl cheered, but Jason still was on the fence about all of this.

"For someone out of time, you seem quite cheerful Cat."

Cat tilted her head to the side curiously.

"I think that because I'm with kind people, I am okay~"

"Hear that Jason? She thinks you're kind~"

"Well, that's lovely."

He didn't even look back as he answered Kitty, a small smile on his lips.

But still, he had pressing concerns.

"Even then, I don't know, I get a bad feeling from this, I don't like the idea that something wrong could happen."

Jason spoke what he thought to be the truth.

"Even then, this is a pretty cool chance, don't you like think so Jason?"

"A chance for what?"

Kitty's face heated up, showing a shy smile.

"W-Well, it could be a unique chance for many things. Like, spending time with this adorable girl. We won't see her soon, since Mr Logan has the parts, and by tomorrow, she'll be going back home. We might never see her again, don't you feel sad about that?"

"Well…" Jason contemplated the answer. "Maybe we'll see her in the future, is all."

"You will!"

Cat announced happily, Jason looking into the viewing mirror to see her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure we would if you steal your Father's time portal gun thing again. You know it was bad to do that?"

"I was just looking at what Daddy was doing is all. I didn't mean to do bad things."

"Even then, Cat. You have to take responsibility sometimes, and when you mess with things like this, the ramifications could be huge, and we can't mess with time, you know?"

Cat pouted adorably, while Kitty giggled.

"Wow, you sound like a parent scolding their child Jason."

"Well, maybe sometimes I have to do these things."

He answered as they made it to school.

Once getting out and parking, they walked to the front doors of the school, and then looked down at the young girl. She looked between Jason and Kitty, and didn't know, what they were going to do now, with the pair looking questioningly at the other.

Jason inhaled, thinking of a small plan, quickly waving his hand towards her.

"So Kitty, enjoy your day with Cat. See you later for lunch."

Jason tried to get out of it, but Kitty wasn't going to allow that, grabbing his arm, stopping him.

"Not on your like life Mister. I won't like let you wriggle your way out of this. We both have a responsibility to this girl, and we both have to come up with a like way where she gets the best experience, and that's why I think you should like take her."

Kitty slipped in at the end, only for Jason to be mildly against it all.

Jason huffed, folding his arms.

"She likes you more than me, it makes sense that she goes with you. I wouldn't want you and her to lose the bond you've set up with one another, which is absolutely adorable I might add, so you and Cat can have lots and lots of fun together."

Jason hoped that convinced her, but it didn't seem to as she still held a strong face.

"But, she might want to go with you Jason, and you should let her as well. She doesn't have to stay here with me. She can like go with you, and spend time in your class. You always say that you're like bored with your studies, so why don't you like look after Cat?"

"Erm, because you're a woman."

"What's my gender got to do with this?"

She asked while tightening her eyes.

"You've got maternal instincts, I don't have any paternal instincts. She's more attached to you, than me. I'm sure you'd love to have some time alone together, won't you? Yeah, go and spend time with Cat, Kitty. Heck, Kitty Cat, meant to be, right?"

Kitty wasn't going to let him off so easily, she couldn't have it go down like this.

"No, I'm afraid you don't get away with it like this."

"Then what are we going to do?"

At Jason's behest, Kitty took out a coin.

"I'm heads, you're tails. Whoever wins, doesn't have to take Cat with them…n-not that it wouldn't be a joy of course! The other will have her during the afternoon, that will be a good way to say it~ So, let's do this!"

Kitty flipped the coin as Jason watched on.

He didn't think that she'd cheat, but there was something deep within him that said that she could do it.

But the way she flipped it, didn't seem like it was. Jason then saw her do it, and he waited.

"Yes! It's head, she's yours!"

Jason looked on with a twitching eyebrow, as Kitty rushed off into the school.

He looked down at the young girl who offered her hand to Jason.

"Ooh God, fine."

He took the young girls hand, and walked into the school.

As he walked, he couldn't help but notice the eyes of the students on him, while he walked with the young girl. He didn't care though, he just kept walking with the young girl, even if Cat seemed to be in awe.

"Something wrong Cat?"

"W-Well, there's many people here. Uuuu, it seems quite overwhelming~"

The way she spoke sounded quite, grownup at the same as sounding childish, he didn't know which to settle on.

"It's fine, don't worry so much about it. You're with me, and they don't really bother me, and they won't bother you either. Don't worry so much about it Cat. Just stick with me."

"Yes, I will stick with you! I'll do my best!"

Jason liked that, and continued to class.

Once getting there, the class all stared at him, and the little girl. Because Rogue was in the class, she held her eyebrows upwards in a slightly funny manner. Jason himself just walked forward with the young girl, taking his seat.

The young girl looked at him innocently, so he picked her up, placing the young girl on his lap.

Since it was the most obvious conclusion, he just got it out of the way.

Rogue looked towards Jason with a shit eating grin.

"Proud papa, right?"

Jason shot her a dark glare.

"Don't say such things."

"But it looks so natural between the two of you, you're quite cute together."

Jason felt his eyebrow twitch as the young girl took his hand, playing with his fingers.

He still didn't see how this would be the best way to go about it.

How would this work to anyone's advantage?

He thought this would be a liability more than anything else.

And then it happened.

The person Jason didn't want to see, came into the room, Taryn.

Jason felt himself freeze inside, he didn't want to have to deal with this woman right now.

However, he knew that he would, as she walked closer, and closer.

When she saw Cat, her eyes lit up.

"Jason!" Jason sighed as Cat twisted her head sideways. "I didn't know you had a little sister!"

"I do, and this isn't my little sister, she's Cat, someone I'm taking care of for the moment."

Taryn made a cute face, as she sat next to Jason. He felt himself dying inside at the sights before him.

"Awww, Jason, you look like a cute and sexy Father with his child. Are you a single Father? I could be the Mommy~"

That literally made Jason want to kill himself.

"No, don't make such things happen, I will die inside of my body."

He casually explained, but she didn't like that, and her eyes became slightly narrowed.

"Jason~ We can raise her together~"

"She's not my daughter."

Though he said that calmly, Jason himself didn't see Cat's little smile.

"Even then, we can pretend that she is. Just think of us together as parents, wouldn't that be awesome?"

"That would be highly disturbing."

Taryn face faulted while Rogue, who was listening in, snickered at the words.

"Awww, don't be cruel, I'm trying to make you feel good here~ We could do things together with her, just think about it Jason, aren't you at least a little excited for this? We could do things together, don't you think?"

Before Jason was going to answer, the young girl did instead.

"Sorry crazy Taryn, Ja-Ja doesn't want any crazy today."

Jason held a bemused smirk on his face, though wondered why he was being called Ja-Ja, but it didn't matter. Taryn herself backed away slightly from the young girl, making an upset face at the sight and sounds she heard.

"O-Oh, okay then…hmph, it's a Kitty clone all over again, horrible."

Taryn made a snarky comment, only for Jason to roll his eyes.

He looked down at Cat who leaned her head back, looking right up at him.

At that moment…he felt odd inside.

Like he was looking at his own sister.

Like he was looking after his sister again.

He hadn't gotten the chance in so long, besides the briefness when she was kidnapped.

Seeing her now…he couldn't deny that she wasn't so bad like this.

* * *

At the end of the day, Jason had, lightened up a little bit. While it was awkward walking with the young girl, he couldn't deny that he did, kinda find her funny, and liked her presence, which is more than he could say to the others, barring Kitty that was.

"So, Jason, Cat. Since school is finished, where shall we like go?"

"The zoo!"

Cat cheered happily, while Jason just lowered his eyebrows.

"I guess we could go there."

Kitty was overjoyed that he said that, it made him smile a little bit.

They walked towards Jason's car, getting into it quickly. The young boy went to start the car and it succeeded…

But, as he was driving, something unforeseeable happened.

The car came to a complete halt.

It wasn't stuck, it just wouldn't move. It didn't stall, or anything else like that.

"Something wrong Jason?"

Leaning forward, Kitty inquired as Jason began getting a funny feeling inside. So, he sniffed the air, sticking his head out of the window. He sniffed the air, and looked around for the scent, but then his eyes went wide.

"Get out of the car!"

Kitty sensed the tone, so she grabbed Cat, phasing out of the car. Jason jumped out of the car as it went into the air. Rolling on the ground, Jason was forced to jump back when his car slammed down towards him.

It smashed against the ground, as Jason's eyes leaked tears.

"My car!"

He cried, as the road was quite empty.

Kitty released a breath, knowing Jason wouldn't be happy about this at all. But, Cat didn't understand what was going on.

It became apartment a few seconds later, when Magneto came down from the sky.

"Jason, Kitty, and the little mutant girl."

Jason glared towards Magneto as he saw that around him…no one was around, yet there were a lot of metal objects that could be used, and that wasn't such a good idea for the young boy or girls either, they couldn't fight him alone.

Fortunately, Jason was planned for this, sort of anyway. He had some ideas, and the first one was to press a device in his pocket that was akin to a distress signal, so the others would come to their side, so they didn't have to deal with Magneto alone, only to hold him off.

"I heard that you were after Cat here."

Magneto raised his hand, as Jason gritted his teeth.

"Yes, that's right, I am after the young girl. Don't you see the potential within her? It is amazing, and now, that you're alone. I believe you won't be able to take me in a fight. You're good, but with limiting yourself to one power, it isn't good at all."

Jason hated hearing that.

He knew that the pair might not be enough to deal with him.

But even then, he had to try his best.

"Even then, I don't need more than one animal to tear you apart."

Jason said strongly, only for the man to levitate a car, launching it towards Jason.

Jason tapped into the animal elephants strength, slamming his fists into the car, smashing it apart, tearing through the metal with his own fingers, something Kitty was surprised at.

"Kitty, take Cat, and run away! I've got this one!"

Kitty was less than willing to actually leave him alone like that.

"B-But-"

"Protect her!"

Jason said as he charged for Magneto. Magneto responded by manipulating the lampposts nearby, twisting them so they would go for Jason. Jason saw it coming, and jumped with the animal kangaroo's enhanced jumping ability, changing the strength since he could only do one, avoiding the first metal pole bending.

Magneto didn't stop though, and like a bat, he swung the other one at Jason. Jason changed his power just in time to a durable animal, getting hit by the pole, and went down to the ground.

"Jason, come on…I know you can do it…I don't know what I can do here though…"

Kitty ground her teeth as she held Cat close, seeing Jason land on the ground, thankfully on his feet.

Jason ground his teeth, tapping into the strength of an animal, digging into the earth, launching it right at Magneto without a seconds pause. Magneto made metal objects go right towards him, protecting him from the attack.

"See that Jason, you're going to have to be dealt with now. I won't be losing to you, who even fears his own powers!"

However, during those precious moments, Jason got something out of his car, putting them on his hands. They looked like gloves, but different than normal gloves.

"Magneto!"

Jason tapped into the power of an electric eel, a current ran through the gloves, and shot a bolt of concentrated lighting. Because he didn't expect it, Magneto felt the blast hitting him in his chest, sending him away and down to the ground.

Kitty looked surprised at the gloves, as Magneto felt his heart beat a little faster. Kitty hadn't run, she just looked on with Cat, she didn't think she would be able to run, she couldn't leave Jason alone to deal with the enemy.

"My, that seems interesting to say the least. Don't tell me, you made them?"

"Been thinking about it, and yeah, thought I could use this to channel the electric I produce from my eels powers, and sent it concentrated right towards you. Isn't it ingenious of me to do something like that?"

He couldn't deny that he was impressed with the young boy, he did quite well to do that.

"Well, you were always a bright spark, I like that about you Jason. But, even they won't help you."

Magneto lifted up several objects made of metal, unforgivingly launching them at Jason.

Jason rushed forward, and while using his natural athletic ways, he jumped out of the way of the first car, then flipped around the metal pole sent towards him, landing on the ground to see a piece of pure metal, a post box sent towards Jason's body.

"Don't even think about it with me Jason! I'll end you right here and now if I have too!"

He put his hands forward, sending a blast of lightning towards the attack, blasting it apart, Magneto being very impressed. But, he didn't care about that, as he sent a pole for Kitty and Cat, ignoring Jason for the moment.

"Kitty, run!"

Jason called, sending a blast of lightning towards the incoming pole for the pair. Magneto used his powers to levitate them, moving it out of the way of the blast of lightning, so Jason turned his attention to Magneto, Kitty running away with Cat.

"Don't think you can attack me boy!"

Magneto lifted up two cars, slamming them towards Jason. Jason didn't have a choice but to tank them as they came fast. He changed to a durable animal, the cars slamming against him. Though his feet dug into the ground, he protected himself, just enough so he didn't get skidded off, and then forced the cars away from his body.

However, that's all the distraction that Magneto needed, using his metal to wrap around Kitty. Kitty gasped, then phased through it, only for it to bend around Cat, and lifted up her body, keeping her tightly secured.

"No!"

Kitty jumped, trying to grab her to phase, but she couldn't get to the young girl in time.

She gasped, rushing to Jason as she was forced to Magneto's side. Magneto grabbed the young girl under his arm, as he sneered down at Jason and Kitty.

"Ja-Ja! Kit! P-Please help me!"

The little girl cried, Kitty feeling terrified for her.

Though it had been brief, she had grown to care about Cat, and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"We're coming sweetheart, don't worry, we'll get you!"

Kitty reassured, but she didn't know if she was speaking the truth now. She didn't want anything to happen to the girl.

"Let her go Magneto!"

Jason demanded, but the man just smirked.

"No, I've got her now, see you later."

Kitty felt her heartrate increase, scared of what could happen to Cat.

Jason himself growled as he turned to a birds flight, Kitty wrapping her arms and legs around his back, taking to the air as Magneto flew off towards the city with Cat herself.

"Persistent, fools!"

Magneto flew through towards the city, Cat in his arms, trying to escape but she couldn't.

Jason watched as he made some cars float in the air, to block the path. Jason however had Kitty, she phased them through the row of cars, and since Magneto was close, he tried to grab the mans foot, Magneto however kicked Jason in the face.

Jason gritted his teeth, flying backwards a little bit, then pushed off a nearby building, shooting right for the man.

"You're persistent, very much so. Jason, leave! I'm giving you one final warning!"

Jason didn't care however, and continued going forward.

Magneto zigged, and zagged through the upper-building's areas, Jason hot on his heels.

"Jason, can't we phase through the building's to get him!?"

Kitty called from the back of the young man, as Jason flew through some metal objects Magneto controlled to attack them. Fortunately, Kitty was with him so he didn't have to avoid it at all, even then Magneto could fly quite fast.

"If there are people inside, it would be tough to explain. Only if it becomes dire, we will. I just wish I could shoot him, but I can't risk hitting Cat's body…wait, however, I've got an idea. Kitty, keep phasing us through this stuff."

"Right, got it."

She said confidently, using her powers to aid Jason like this.

Jason himself briefly, very briefly activated the power of an electric eel, and turned on the dials, as a container on the device, looking like little tubes, were being filled up, all the while Jason flew as fast as he could, and tried to control the inner animal…but, it was difficult.

It was very difficult, he could hear the screaming in his head, wanting to escape. But, one false move, and they would escape, and he couldn't have that. he wouldn't allow them to come out like this, Jason tried his best to stop them.

When they were filled, Jason took in a breath, allowing the eels power to stop.

"Jason, w-what were you doing?"

"I'm gonna have to stop Magneto somehow, he's gonna get away. I can narrow the beam of electric from these gauntlet, or gloves, whichever you wanna call them, and have them fire it towards him, and not hurt her. I'll do it just enough to slow him down, but not drop her. From this height, she could die."

Kitty trusted in Jason, and nodded her head.

Jason used some dials on the device, narrowing the beam. He put his hand towards Magneto, and the beam fired. Magneto didn't expect it, and moved some objects in the way, including what appeared to be a metal statue, to defend himself.

The lightning hit the metal statue, and Magneto didn't expect it to be moved backwards, hitting him…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Unfortunately, Cat was knocked out of the old mans arms, falling down to the ground.

"JASON! S-SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"

Kitty yelled right into his ear, so he flew downwards as fast as he could. He tried desperately, to get her.

He gained ground on her, but at the rate they were going, she was going to hit the ground before he was going to get her.

Kitty could hardly look, she felt sick to the pit of her stomach.

Jason didn't want to admit it, and he felt a little sick himself.

The young girl continued to scream, louder and louder.

Jason bit his bottom lip as she was near the ground and Kitty closed her eyes, she couldn't watch Cat being killed…

However, at the last second or so, a hawk came swooping in, and took the girl with its talons, flying upwards.

Jason breathed out, as he informed Kitty.

"It's okay, she's alright."

Kitty opened her eyes as Jason flew to the hawk, taking Cat off it.

Jason looked towards the hawk, and locked eyes with it.

He knew instantly who this was.

"Mystique…"

She let out a hawk like sound, and flew off, as Jason returned to the ground with Cat, and Kitty.

"Ooh Cat!"

Kitty immediately hugged onto the young girl, squishing cheeks with her. Jason had to admit that he was very relieved, he just didn't show it, looking up towards Magneto as he flew down towards them, making a battle stance.

"You're looking for another fight, are you?"

Jason demanded, as Magneto tightened his hands.

"You're not bad Jason, I have to admit that. But still, I won't let her get away-"

"Good thing she's not alone then!"

A beam of red energy smacked against Magneto, hitting him away.

Jason looked, seeing the other X-Men coming towards them. Jean, Scott, Evan, Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, and Kurt as well. All of them had gathered together to protect them, and Jason looked on with a surprised look.

"Damn it, all of them…"

Magneto said to himself as Wolverine stepped forward.

"You're dealing with all of us now bub. Either try it, or leave it."

Magneto ground his teeth, while Storm moved forward.

"I suggest you leave right away, we won't let you pass!"

Magneto looked at all of them, then released a sigh.

"I know when I am beat. Yes, I won't be able to beat you all. For today, I shall leave…but, don't think this is over with."

Magneto cursed them, then flew off, leaving the others to smile at the sight.

Cat hugged Jason around his waist, not letting go of him.

He looked down at the young girl, then patted the young girl on the head.

"I'm glad you're okay Cat."

Cat beamed up towards Jason, as Kitty hugged Jason as well.

Though Wolverine didn't say anything, he could smell something between them, the pair of their scents blending into the young girls, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

* * *

The day after the events with Magneto went down, Charles, and the others stood outside, near the mansion, and were saying goodbye to the young girl.

Since they had fixed the device (Jason and Charles) they now thought would be the best time to send her back, before anything else happens. It would be better in their eyes if she went back, so Magneto didn't try anything with her.

"Wow, when we were getting to know you, you're like going home."

Kurt almost seemed sad to see her go.

Cat offered a kind smile towards the young boy.

"We'll see one another again!"

Kurt adopted a wider smile than before, petting the top of her head.

"Yes, I am sure that we will do Cat."

Jean came in and said, petting the young girls head.

She looked at Jean for a few moments, then smiled.

"Yes, we will again Phoenix."

Jean didn't know why the young girl called Jean that, but just let it go with a smile on her lips.

Ororo looked on, and couldn't help but smile as the young girl still clung to Jason's, and Kitty's hands, even now she wasn't going to be letting go, not that she could blame the young girl either, she didn't think she'd want to let go if she had the choice to do so.

"Did you have fun here, in the…past, for you?"

Ororo beamed out, as the young girl bowed her head.

"It was very interesting to meet you all~ I especially loved Ororo's cookies, they are the best!"

Jason quickly furrowed his brow as Cat said that. He loved her cookies, and Cat did too. Everything, almost everything was making more, and more sense to him, but he didn't know what to believe at this point in time.

"I am glad that you like them. Here, I made some, for the trip."

"You know it is like teleportation, right? As soon as I step through, I'll be home~?"

Ororo smiled at the child's intelligence, she knew Cat was smart.

"Even then, you can have my cookies in the future…that sounds odd."

"Time travel usually is Auntie O."

Evan commented with a smirk on his face, Ororo nodding as she handed the young girl the cookies, placing them in the bag that was strapped to her shoulder.

"Yeah, and see you later Logan~"

Rogue snickered out, petting the tigers head. Logan himself growled at her, causing her to jump back, and hide behind Scott. Scott looked once at the tiger, and saw that it was secretly flipping him off, causing Scott to feel like his heart was in trouble.

"That thing isn't Logan, I am Logan, it isn't."

"Looks similar to me…"

Logan tightened his eyes on Jason who smirked right back.

"Watch it Brit, you won't make it to the future if you speak like that."

"Sorry Mrs Logan."

Logan growled even more for that crack.

But Jason rolled his eyes, bending down towards the young girl, Kitty's eyes becoming a little moist.

"Now, since I've brought up the coordinates, time displacement and so on and so forth, all you have to do is fire the beam, and step through. It should be as simple as that, and in case it isn't, then I will be going-"

"Actually, Jason. I shall be the one travelling with her."

Charles cut into the conversation like that, shocking the young man.

"Professor, I thought that we agreed that I'd go, just in case."

That's what he thought the plan was, or at least the plan he decided. While not saying anything, he was in concern for her, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, it would be the last thing that he could want honestly.

"Aah, that's where you're wrong. Because, I would be the least likely affected by future events, should we come across them, I shall go. I know you're concerned for young Cat's here safety, but you don't have to worry about her, I'll be with her."

Jason huffed, not liking what was said.

"I'm not worried, or concerned."

Charles knew better as Kitty began sobbing a little bit.

He looked towards her, because he heard her sob, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Kitty, we'll see her again."

He knew that was the most likely culprit as to why she looked like she had been crying before.

"B-But, we were just getting to know her, an-and now w-we won't see her everyday. W-We had the best time with her. W-We did amazing things together, a-and we were like r-raising her good, and r-right, a-and-"

"She's not our child." Jason confirmed, but both Cat and Charles looked away, both hiding their smiles more than ever. "She's a girl that is from the future. She's not ours, we have to give her back now. It was fun while it lasted though, and one day, you never know what's going to happen."

Kitty knew he was right, but it still hurt her more than she thought.

She didn't think she'd get so, attached to the young girl like this.

Even if it hadn't been a week, it still felt like a lifetime of memories she'd have of the young girl.

Kitty nodded her head, wiping away the tears, then she bent down to Cat.

"Now, you have to listen to your Mommy, and Daddy, okay? You can't play with time guns or anything until you're older. You've got to eat your vegetables as well." Both Cat, and Jason made grossed out faces. "Don't you encourage her to not eat them either."

Kitty warned like a Mother tiger protecting her young, Jason actually feeling the fear.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

He didn't want to mess with Kitty right now she was showing a very scary side to her, and that side was a side that she didn't want to mess with.

Kitty nodded, then turned back to the young girl with a kind smile on her lips.

"Now Cat, remember everything I said, and you're going to be like okay. I know that you will be."

Cat smiled her brightest smile, nodding her head.

"Yes, I'll do just that! Don't worry, I'll be a good girl!"

"Good, then you best be getting back. Your Mommy and Daddy will be very worried."

"Y-Yes, they will be!"

Kitty and Cat hugged one another, as Jason looked on. He smiled at the sight, as did the others. Jason however felt more, about it than he should. He felt…he almost felt sad that she was going, even though he thought it was a chore.

He thought that he wouldn't be this worried.

He didn't think he'd even care.

But here he was, caring for what happened.

He cared about what happened to her, and he didn't like this now.

But when Kitty and Cat broke the hug, Kitty latched onto Jason, shedding a few tears onto his shirt. He petted the back of her head, whispering her sweet nothing's, trying to console her, even though he didn't think it warranted such reactions, not realizing that in the corner of his own eye, he had a tear dancing there.

Cat took the device from Jason, and got onto the tigers back, pointing it forward. Charles strolled next to her, as he looked towards her.

"Then, Cat. It is about that time."

"Yes!" She looked at the others, smiling like a child would. "Goodbye everyone! No time like the future!"

"Goodbye!"

"Safe journey!"

"See you later girl!"

"Bye-bye!"

The X-Men gave their goodbyes to the young girl as Jason and Kitty looked on. They didn't say anything, but they waved to her, together, showing that in someway, they truly did become attached to the young girl.

Cat smiled at the pair of them together, and whispered "Goodbye teen Mommy and Daddy." so only Charles could hear. Even Jason, with his super-hearing, didn't hear it, indicating on how quiet the young girl was, but because Charles was very close, he was able to hear her.

Charles smiled at the girl. She then activated the gun, and shot out a beam of green energy.

Charles, and the others watched as a green twisting portal was made.

"Well, this is it! Let's go Professor!"

"Yes, let us go."

Charles, and Cat went into the portal together, leaving the others behind to witness what was going on.

* * *

Going through it, they ended up in a different place all together.

Charles looked around the area, seeing different pieces of machinery, things that he didn't really understand, and so on and so forth, it all looked very differently.

"Is this your home, Cat?"

Cat looked around as she hopped off the tiger.

"Yes, this is my home. This is Daddy's private work area…I'm not really allowed to come in here."

She admitted sheepishly, as Charles chuckled.

"Well, in the future, maybe you'll learn not too…"

"Cat? Is that you?"

A woman walked into the room, and she looked around, seeing the young girl. Charles looked on, seeing the young woman. He couldn't guess the age, but she appeared older than the last time she saw her, a few moments ago. Her hair was certainly longer, and she had developed more as a woman than she was when she was a teenager.

"Mommy! I'm home!"

"Cat! Thank God, your Father and I were worried about you so much!"

The pair wrapped one another up in a hug, Charles looking on with a delighted smile.

As they hugged, Charles wheeled himself closer and closer to the pair of them.

"Aah, Kitty, that is you, isn't it?"

The woman, perhaps Kitty, gazed at Charles, then gasped.

"Professor, you're looking so like young! Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you like that!"

Charles chuckled, he should've guessed.

"My, it does seem like you've grown into a beautiful woman."

Kitty held a bashful look on her face.

"W-Well, thank you Professor. It's been years in your time since you've like seen me. it's really great to see you, I hope Cat here hasn't caused you any trouble. She, kinda went into her Father's private room, without asking, causing this trouble, and went into the past without permission, good thing we like told her to go to you huh."

"Not at all, she's been a delight to have around."

"Really? Because she's worried her Mother sick."

A male voice at the door.

Charles looked, and was surprised to see what he did see.

He saw, Jason. But, as a man. He was no longer that teenager he knew and loved. He had matured, in many ways. Even the air around him seemed to exude calmness, collectedness, and he even had glasses on his forehead, Charles didn't recall if Jason actually needed glasses, or they were for another purpose, he didn't know. They did look futuristic, and colourful.

"Ah, Jason, correct?"

"It's been a while, or rather, a few seconds for you, Professor."

Charles couldn't help but smile as Jason walked closer, Cat looking between the two of them with happy smiles.

"Yes, it seems to have been. And the years, have been very kind to you."

"Yeah, I'm no longer that teen you know. Many things have happened. Good, bad, ugly, and pretty things. But most of all, things have been…good for the most part. Obviously, can't tell you all of the future…but, things will be hard, and things will be easy, right Kitty?"

Kitty wrapped her arms around the older Jason, smiling tenderly.

"I know for sure, things worked out for me and Jason."

"So…you two are Cat's parents? I had my suspicions, and even when she whispered it, but seeing you two now…"

Jason in a rare moment for an adult, stuck out his tongue.

"Can't you tell the striking resemblance between her Mother, and herself? She's got my blonde hair for sure, but she bares a very striking resemblance to her Mother, huh. Just so cute."

"Hehe, she's a handful sometimes, and goes into places that she shouldn't, but she's a very good girl other times."

"Yes, I can see. So…it worked out for you two in the end? You…ended up marrying?"

Jason and Kitty looked between one another, then snickered.

"You can draw your own conclusions Professor."

Jason said cryptically, only for Kitty to bonk him on the head.

"And when he says that, it means, yes we did. We're happily married. We have…quite stressful jobs, but we always make sure that we can eat together, play together, and spend time with our family. And not just Cat either."

"The X-Men."

Charles' face lit up even more at the thought of that.

Just the very thought that the X-Men is still around, is still thriving in this kind of time, it brings great joy to Charles.

"The X-Men."

"Yes, Professor. The X-Men, old, to us, and new, for the future you. It's gonna be a crazy ride, but the X-Men are still around nowadays in some shape or form. Kitty and I, are senior members. Of course…we can't say about the others, can't mess with time and all. It might change time…but knowing about Kitty and I is alright, just don't tell teen Kitty and me, it would be quite…pressuring for them to know about this, thinking it is destiny and all, it's better for them to just, come together naturally, like Kitty and I did."

Charles nodded in understanding.

"I understand my boy. But, to hear the X-Men are still thriving in this time, brings me joy."

"Yes, your dream of the X-Men…well, I won't say more, just know you brought a great family together, even Scott."

Charles couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Even as an adult, you and Scott still have differences. I should've known, even years into the future, nothing changes."

"Friendly rivalry nowadays. We're not actively trying to kill the other like we were when we were teenagers. We, just compete with one another, in a pretty good way. We usually play football, or who's stronger with their mutant powers, or who's child is more adorable…obviously it's Cat. Coming from Kitty and myself, who else could produce such an adorable child?"

Jason corrected as he took the time gun off Cat, messing around with it, while Kitty sweatdropped.

Charles looked on as he did, seeing how Jason truly knew what he was doing then, looking like a proud Father.

"That's wonderful…so, can I presume you made that device?"

"Well, me and a few others yeah." Jason replied as he finished messing with the gun. "Okay, so this should send you back to your time, the instant you left, so they wouldn't really be able to tell how long you've been."

"Yes, I suppose I should be returning. Though I have many questions, and I know you won't be able to answer them all. However, I do want to ask one thing, if it would be okay?"

Kitty and Jason shared a look, then shrugged.

"If we can answer it, and it doesn't affect much, I don't see why not. Right, Jason?"

Jason inclined his head, so Charles asked his question.

"Then, my question is, are you happy?"

It was a simple question, but one that was very powerful.

Jason walked closer, as he shot the air behind Charles, making a portal.

"Times get tough. Times are very difficult. The past…future for you, is going to be hard, it might seem like there's no out…but, there is. We made it through. And also, we have plenty of good times in our lives. All of us, X-Men, or X-Kid here one day. She'll be coming into her powers in the future, I personally can't wait for it. But to answer your question…yes, we're very happy."

Kitty moved closer as she picked up Cat, resting her on her hip.

"It's as Jason said Professor. Things are like tough, but we're X-Men, we get through it. Jason's right, we're like happy, very happy."

Charles accepted that as the answer, loving it.

"Then, I must be going."

"Yes, goodbye Professor, see you in the past."

Charles chuckled, nodding his head.

"See you in the past."

Charles turned his wheelchair around and began moving forward.

"Say goodbye to Grandpa Cat~"

Charles briefly paused, a smile gracing his lips at Kitty's sweet words.

"Goodbye Grandpa!"

"Goodbye Cat, Kitty, and Jason."

Charles wheeled his way through the portal, and then it disappeared.

As soon as it did, Jason wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her closer.

"We've got to get dinner ready. Kurt, and Amanda are coming over with their child, how fun."

"You speak so funnily sometimes~ But yeah, we've got to get like dinner prepared. Cat, you're also grounded for a week for going into the past, and another week for coming into this room without permission. So, that's like two weeks now."

Cat's face fell down as Kitty's lifted upwards.

"Awwwww! I didn't mean too! Mommy, I'm sorry!"

She tried her best, she truly did.

But, Kitty had an unwavering resolve this time, she wasn't going to back down.

"Even then, you know to stay out of this room, God knows what your Father invents sometimes. What if it came to life, and attacked you?"

"Hey, don't be cruel Kitty."

Kitty kissed her husband on the lips, then began walking away with Jason and Cat.

* * *

Charles wheeled himself out into the past, or present day for him, to see all of the X-Men still gathered around. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked between Jason and Kitty, seeing the adult selves over them for a few seconds.

"Professor, what was it like going to the future?"

Evan had questions, and so did the others.

"Yes, Professor, did you see any of us?"

Jean butted in, only for Charles to wag his finger.

"I cannot possibly say. However I will say that the future is…certainly bright." Briefly, his eyes went onto Kitty and Jason who held one another's hands. "Very bright indeed."

"Awww! Professor, can't you tell us anything?"

Kurt insisted, but Charles wasn't going to reveal anything, smiling to himself.

The others huffed, and puffed, walking away from the area.

Jason and Kitty walked away together, hand in hand, as Wolverine got over to Charles, along with Ororo. Making sure the others were out of earshot, Wolverine had to ask, even if he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Alright Charles, what did you end up seeing?"

Charles' lips grew ever wider.

"I saw, two of my students as adults, and saw that they were doing very well for themselves."

"I see…so, what I smelt from that girl…"

"Jason and Kitty are indeed the girls biological parents, but we cannot reveal that to them, or it could change that. For now, we have to keep this secret, however one day, into the future, we can reveal such things."

Wolverine nodded, while Ororo wore a smile.

"Amazing, so they end up together. I always thought so, they seemed lovely together."

"Indeed. For now, let them take it anyway they wish to."

Charles watched on with a small smile on his lips. Today, had been a very good day indeed.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of this mini arc, I suppose. We saw some future events, everything works out for Kitty and Jason, though there are still something's that are mysteries, we've even seen Jason's more, intelligent side of him, which has been hinted at in the past chapters. We even saw an invention of Jason using some gauntlets so he could use his electric powers more easily, and showing both Kitty and Jason bonding with the little girl, and Jason even teaching the sabretoothed tiger, the female, Logan to apparently swear at Scott, and threaten to kill him. But yeah, with this little introduction arc done, we'll be seeing Cat again in the future, as an older girl, who has powers.**

 **Next chapter is gonna start the two parter for the end of season 1 of the cartoon series. But, we'll be delving more into Jason, and Jess' relationship with one another, with some surprises install, so stay tuned for that, and now we have more Jess, and maybe, something might happen to her. Speaking of, I've been thinking of having Jess be paired with one of the males (one reason to see protective big bro Jason among other things) and I'll let you all decide! So yeah, it could be Lance, Pietro, Evan or whoever, so please vote!**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **mslmob12; Well, thanks very much, I try my best. It really would be huh.**

 **hellspam; Aah, thanks very much~ Hehe, I thought it would be fun to put it in somewhere~ Yeah, it really will be, when she's grown, and matured a little bit, and interesting to see her powers. Yeah, Cat seems to know about that, it is a fun little fact to add in huh. Hehe, yeah, she got grounded, and it seems like Kitty is the more aggressive parent at least when it comes to the rules. Hmmm, Pietro is a pretty interesting one. Yeah, I could see that happening, thanks for the suggestion! And yeah, I thought it would be cool to see that happening~**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, it is, and thanks for the vote!**

 **IrishKatana; Ooh God yeah, can you imagine those two together, and what the sibling's of them would say? Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 1; It probably would drive both Scott, and Jason mad huh.**

 **Guest 2; That would be nice, wouldn't it? Yeah, I like that idea. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Gekkoryuukou; Well, thank you very much! I am glad that I could satisfy you like this. Deadpool is always fun to write for. And thanks very much, here's some more!**

 **Anime PJ; Oh no worries, I'm still trying to get through all the Harry Potter books, when I set to do it at the beginning of the year, I'm currently near the end of the fifth one. And cool, when you can, it's getting, quite fun over there in that story, and here too, things are gonna be quite, fun. Hehe, they are quite cool parents huh. Jason was more reluctant than Kitty to have the child, but he adjusted, and showed that he did care for her in the end. She is yeah, there's a big moment between the two of them next chapter, at least big for them. That he is, that he is, that is all hehe. Thanks very much!**

 **Guest 3; Well, she's gonna be showing her mutant powers pretty soon, and well, they won't need Cerebro to find her, I can't say anymore.**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **The cauldron part one**

 _Suffering…_

 _Loneliness…_

 _Something that he had to deal with._

 _The young boy laid there, on the stony pavement as he watched things burn before him._

 _Next to him, was a young girl, and she was unconscious, blood coming from the side of her head, and running down her cheek._

 _The young boys eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he could see, and how he felt right there, and then._

 _The flames danced like his wild emotions, the eyes he had were sorrowful, and he couldn't believe what he was thinking, what he was seeing, and what was going on before him._

 _Roaring, thundering flames before him._

 _He could feel the pain that was before him, he could feel the heat on his skin._

 _He didn't get burned, but he felt like he had._

 _Marks covered his own body, scrapes, and cuts, and even blood as well._

" _Mommy…Daddy…"_

 _He called, but no response._

 _He already knew the truth the instant the car went up in flames, but he didn't want to admit the truth, he couldn't admit the truth, he hated it, and he wished that it didn't have to happen, but it was happening._

" _MOMMY! DADDY!"_

 _There wasn't an answer, because the horrible truth had already been told to this child…._

* * *

"Aah!"

Jason shot up out of the bed, and sighed deeply.

He looked around the room he was in, and saw Mystique passed out like always right near him.

Thankfully she was in her own bed, and not his, as that would be extremely creepy.

He looked at the sheets before him, and then ran a hand across his face…

Then he felt it.

Wetness.

He felt wet under his eyes.

He blinked a few times, then wiped his eyes once more, trying to clear the sadness away from his eyes.

" _Damn, I had that dream again…_ " He shook his head, trying to forget. " _I need to stop having that dream, I can't deal with it right now. Damn it all…I hate dreaming about that. Well, I suppose I'll just have to go on with it._ "

He thought to himself, and then hugged his upper body.

It had been more frazzling than he wanted it to be.

He didn't want it to be like this.

The very fact that it was, made him feel sick down to his stomach.

He didn't want to think about it, it brought up memories he would rather not remember anymore.

Memories, that he didn't want to even think about.

Things, that he couldn't think about, things that he would leave in the past, and hope that it wouldn't ever come back either.

Mystique stirred in her bed, and she rolled around, not wanting to become involved with this kind of thing.

Jason made sure that he looked like nothing was worrying him by the time that she opened her eyes.

"Jason, you're up early."

"It's seven in the morning Mystique, don't be lazy."

He spoke with a normal for Jason voice.

He got out of bed wearing nothing but his boxers. He didn't have shame, he didn't care if he was fully naked, it wouldn't matter to him at all.

Mystique was so used to it by now that she didn't even bat an eyelid.

"I am not lazy, nor am I…never mind. It doesn't matter. So, that little girl-"

"I don't know anything more than I already told you Mystique." Jason replied, but then stopped as he went into his closet to get clothes. "But, you saved her life, didn't you?" Mystique looked away, she didn't answer. "I know it was you, I'd recognize that look from anywhere."

Mystique turned her brows upwards.

"I suppose I did. Well, couldn't change the future now…that's still odd to me."

For once, Jason could understand her thoughts quite well.

"You're not wrong, it is very weird, even to myself."

Mystique also got out of her bed, and sighed.

"Either way, thank God she is gone. Magneto stopped at nothing to try and get her."

"Thanks for the heads up about that by the way, I quite liked the very idea that you did that for me."

Mystique shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm more on your side than his, you are my nephew after all."

Jason sometimes wondered if she said that to try and gain his favour, or for another reason all together.

"Yeah, I am. And, good, you have seen the light that Magneto is an annoying tosser."

Mystique held a hand to her mouth, letting out a small giggle.

"I suppose he is yes."

"Well, I've got to make a call to Jess, I promised I would do."

"Give her my regards."

Mystique requested, only for Jason to nod his head, and leave the room.

She wondered if she was getting through to him.

* * *

"Heeeeey, big bro! I'm glad that I was able to contact you like this! It's been a little while!"

Jess announced happily, as she looked into the camera that was her laptops camera. Right now, from England, Jess was contacting her own big brother via skype so they could have a conversation like this.

Though her grandparents didn't want her to talk with Jason, it didn't matter to her.

She wasn't going to stop because her grandparents didn't want her to talk with her brother. She loved her brother, and she wanted to spend time with her brother. Even if it was only going to be over the internet like this, she still was going to do it.

From what she could see, he still was within the Brotherhood's house, home, whichever. She didn't know what to even call it. Maybe it would even be called foolish, though even that seemed to be quite mad honestly.

She didn't like that he wasn't at the mansion. She knew he loved it there, even with all of the controversy that was going on. But, she couldn't get over the fact that things happened, and she wasn't able to help her elder brother, and ended up causing him to leave the X-Men, it was like she was, the person who brought it down.

Jason didn't think that though. Not even for a second.

He didn't think it was her fault, but she had a tendency to believe it was.

"Hey, Jess. Yeah, sorry about that, for the past few days, we've had to deal with this little girl, but she's gone now. Kitty's all depressed about it, but she's dealing with it quite easily, she usually does deal with it in the end, she's quite cute like that sometimes."

Jason held a fond smile on his face, as he thought about Kitty.

"Little girl?"

Jess became interested, so Jason nodded his head.

"She was, a young blonde girl that kinda reminded me of you. She was pretty okay. You never guess what, though?"

"What's that then?"

Jess became even more intrigued by the second, so Jason dropped the bomb.

"It's gonna sound crazy, but she's from the future." Jess gasped in surprise. "Sounds nutty, doesn't it? She's like, a future child. She came back here, to our present from the future, and she had a sabre-toothed tiger, named Logan, and it was a female…that was pretty funny. Logan didn't think so, the Mutant one, and he ended up punching me in the arm, it kinda hurt, not gonna lie."

"Wow, time travelling. You have all of the fun."

Jess pouted out, wishing that she was there.

But, she wasn't a Mutant.

She wasn't one at all.

She couldn't use any powers, she wasn't like Jason…she wished she was.

If she was, then she would be able to be with her elder brother, spend time with him, and also be a somewhat family with him. She loved her grandparents, that was true, but she wasn't going to be able to spend time with her brother, which is what she really wanted.

"Well, it might be fun, but it was stressing more than anything. I had to deal with a child, I don't do well with children, it was hard enough to not swear when something bad happened. Even then, I still believe I did a good thing, and I got to work with some future technology, not many people can say something like that."

"Hehe, really not. Future tech…aww, I wish I could have seen something like that…but, no, I'm stuck here, in boring old England."

"Hey, I love England, nothing wrong with it." Jason replied happily. "And, I'm glad you weren't caught up in something like this, Magneto went a little nutty and he didn't stop at all, but we managed to stop him, at least drive him off. Damn that guy is tough."

Jess wondered what it would be like to use her powers like that, what powers she would have.

If she could, she would've been there, and would have used her powers to help. But, even then, she didn't know what kind of powers she would have. She wished she had an idea. If she had powers like Jason, she would be quite happy. Though, she also would have different powers too, she just didn't know what powers they would be.

"Anyway. How are you? Things going well?"

The young blonde nodded her head, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm good big bro. Yeah, yesterday I ended up going into a different town, when I walked to the shop…I don't know how that happened."

She giggled out nervously, even though it seemed quite mad to hear such things.

Jason rolled his eyes, crossing his own arms.

"Jess, I freaking love you but sometimes, you really don't pay attention. You've got to look at your surrounding girl. One day, you're gonna end up in a different country somehow, I don't even know how you get lost. How do you get lost so easily? Your sense of direction is bad."

Jess giggled nervously, as she looked right at her brothers face.

"It's not that bad…"

"You once got lost walking to the bathroom next door, and ended up down the street."

Jason sweatdropped as he said that, Jess showing a cute little pout on her lips.

"B-But, that was a thing…I didn't know how it happened. I just walked and then I was, in a different place. I teleported…I guess, I was thinking about this new song, and then I don't get how it happened, and I couldn't even think correctly."

"It's just because you've got a bad sense of direction."

Jess tightened her expression, she didn't like it at all.

"No, that's not a good thing big bro, I don't like it. I mean, I don't mean to get lost all of the time, I do try my best but it seems like I keep getting lost…I don't mean to get lost or anything like that, I really don't at all."

Jason rolled his eyes as he stretched his body.

"Aah well, either way, I am glad you're okay. And school? How's that going?"

"Good, yeah, it's going really well thanks big bro! I mean, there's something's that I don't like about it. But, I do like the fact that I can speak with you like this…though, some people call me scar-face sometimes, and I don't like that…but, beyond that, it doesn't matter at all~"

She replied in a playful manner, though it was easy to detect the sadness that was within her voice.

"I'm sure you're trying to hide things from me, you don't have to. If someone's bullying you, tell someone. Tell, your grandparents." Jess noted that he called them hers, rather than theirs, but it was understandable after everything they had said and done to him. "Tell someone Jess, don't keep it inside, you know?"

Jess allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she ran a finger across her scar.

"Y-Yeah, you're right Jason, I'll tell someone as well, soon enough."

"Good, I'm glad. I don't want you to have to worry about anything. People are usually cruel when they see something that's not 'normal' though normal was, something that no one truly is. No one is perfect, so don't worry about it."

"Yeah…" She looked at the time. "Ooh, I have to go, I'll be late for school."

"Okay, then see you later Jess."

Jess tilted her head to the side, nodding her head.

"Goodbye big bro!"

"Yeah, bye."

It was always painful to hang up on a call like this.

But she had to do it in the end.

She closed her computer, then sighed deeply.

She thought about what the kind of things that Jason would be doing right now. While she wasn't sure what many American children did, because she wasn't American, and she had only dealt with a few things.

She inhaled a few breaths, trying to come to terms with what was going on with her life.

She stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked out of her room.

As she walked down the stairs, she saw her Grandmother at the bottom of the stairs, she didn't look happy.

The old woman was someone that most would consider a kind looking old lady. But right now, the face that she had on, wasn't the best, and she didn't like the idea of it either. Jess, didn't know how to handle her Grandmother when she looked like this, and she suspected that something bad was going to happen.

"Hey Grandma, what's going on?"

She greeted kindly, though the face that she had, was anything less than the normal kindness that had been displayed. It, wasn't something that Jess liked, and she didn't know how she was going to proceed in something like this.

"Jessica, I have been hearing some disturbing comments lately, and a concerned Mother came to me, saying that you've been talking about your brother."

She recalled that she may have let it slip sometimes that she wished to speak with her brother. But, she had never said that she had been talking with her brother, she always made sure that she didn't say anything about it.

"W-Well, he is my brother…and I've not seen him in years…I was just curious on how he is and what he's up too…"

They didn't know anything about her little adventure to America, they came up with a good convincing lie that worked, they didn't know that he had contact with Jason, even if Jess wished to cry it from the rooftop.

"No, you can't think like that, Jessica. You can't speak about him again."

"B-But, he's my brother, why can't I even speak about him?"

She argued, wanting to know more.

"Because he's a Mutant."

She spat out like she had eaten a bug.

"H-He is a Mutant yes, but he's not a bad person or anything like that. He's a good person Grandmother. He's really good, he isn't a bad person because he is a Mutant, he's a very good person Grandma!"

Jess argued back, she didn't like her brother being treated like this, even if it is with her own family like this.

"He's not a good person Jessica, and that's the end of it. I don't want to talk about him anymore, and I don't want to hear you speak about him either. Jessica, he is not to be spoken about in this house, your Grandfather would also agree with me."

She spoke calmly, but the elder woman felt like she was going to yell. Even Jess saw that, and she didn't like that at all, she didn't like the very fact that she was doing something like that.

"He is a good-"

"He's a freak Jessica!"

The Grandmother snapped, causing Jess to jump back in surprise.

"N-No he's not Grandma, he's not a bad person at all. He's not even a freak, Mutants aren't freaks Grandma, please don't call Jason a freak…I only want to see my brother again. What if someone said you couldn't see Grandpa anymore? What would you feel like then? I'm sick of people telling me I can't be with my brother!"

The elder woman folded her arms as the young girl clutched to her bag tightly.

"There's a difference between those situations."

"What's that then?"

Jess demanded, she didn't see a difference at all.

However, the Grandmother still continued on with a dirty look within her eyes.

"My husband, your Grandfather, isn't a Mutant scum like Jason is."

Jess looked down at the ground, her eyes welling up with tears.

It was always the same.

It never changed.

Both of her grandparents didn't care less about Jason, even though he was their grandchild. Even though he hadn't done anything wrong, they refused to acknowledge him as a person, and always made an attempt to hurt him like this, and her as well, it wasn't right how they did things like this, she didn't like it.

"H-He isn't a Mutant scum, he's my brother…please, why can't you see that?"

"I'm trying to protect you Jessica, you'll become infected if you come near him. You'll become one as well, so strange, so abnormal, and you can't have that happen. You're not going to turn out like that, you know? I won't let you turn out like that Jessica, you're not going to become a Mutant scum like he is."

Jess felt like crying right now.

She always hated people speaking about her brother like this, she always hated the very fact that he was going to be suffering like this, it was like he was being attacked because he was born something that he couldn't control, and secretly, she wished that she was one as well.

"We-Well, maybe I want to be a Mutant!"

She argued back, wiping her eyes of the freshness of the tears that she felt.

The Grandmother's eyes looked to be changing, she felt like she was going to explode at Jess for saying something like that.

"Don't you dare say something like that! You don't want to be a Mutant! They are disgusting! Don't even speak like that!"

"Why!? Why can't I speak like that?! He's my brother! I love my brother Grandma! Please, why can't I be with my brother?!"

"Because he's disgusting! A Mutant is disgusting, and you're not turning out like that! I won't have my grandchild like that! I already lost one grandchild to this Mutant disease, I will not lose you either!"

Jess couldn't believe that she was saying this.

No, maybe she could.

But, she didn't understand.

Jess understood, she knew that it was a matter of genetics, and not something you could catch. But, neither of her grandparents understood exactly what was going on, and why they were what they were, she didn't like even thinking that Jason was anything other than her brother.

"No Grandma, you're wrong. You say that Jason is a bad person and that he is a Mutant that is disgusting. But, that's not right. The truth is, you can't stand the fact that Jason is a good person, and that I care much for him! Even if it he is a Mutant, why does that matter at all!? Mutants are good people too! Because they have abilities that aren't normal, you people think that they are evil, and out to get the world, but they aren't. They are good people, and I can't believe you don't even see that Grandma! You tell me to respect people, but you're not respecting the Mutants!"

"I said respect PEOPLE, and those things, aren't people! They are monsters Jessica, and it is about high time you come to realize that!"

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing, and didn't want to hear it anymore.

She walked away from her Grandmother, and went out of her house.

Though she called after Jess, she didn't even think correctly, and she just walked away.

She couldn't even be bothered at all, she didn't want to hear her Grandmother's abusive words towards Jason anymore. Jason was someone that she cared about very much, someone that she considered one of the most important people in the world.

* * *

As she walked up the road away from her house, she felt something was, off.

She didn't like the feeling, she knew something was off, something was amiss.

And that was proven right when Magneto flew down towards her.

She backed away, fully aware of who this is.

"Magneto."

She let out a breath, as she held her bag tightly.

"That's very correct. I am surprised you know who I am."

"Yes, that's also because I have heard of you before, my big brother told me about you. You're not a good person."

She growled out, slowly backing away.

However, Magneto waved his fingers towards her, and the metal around her, cars, and other things blocked her path all together, they wouldn't let her go. Jess looked at the cars and such behind her, remembering Magneto's power, and felt terrified that something was going to happen to her.

"Now, that's not very nice to say. Here I am, trying to be a good person, and here you are, doing things like this. Jess, you need to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

She spat out, showing that she wasn't going to do something with Magneto. She was worried, something could happen. He was a powerful Mutant, and she was a powerless human, it wasn't fair in the slightest.

"Well, it does seem like you hold some of the spunk that your brother is known for. You're a good girl, you know that? Yes, I do see that you haven't unlocked it yet, though in the coming times, you shall be a strong one."

Jess didn't know what he was talking about at all.

"W-What are you saying right now?"

"I'm saying, your potential hasn't even begun manifesting yet. And, I am not pleased with that. Just like your brother, you could become powerful. But, once again, it is being held back, and I am not happy about that. you set of siblings could be strong, but your own fears, or activation as in your case, hasn't been able to allow you to live up to that kind of potential."

Jess still was confused, as she tried to see if there was anything she could do.

"How did you find me? P-Professor X said that no Mutant would be able to track me down like this…"

"That's very true, it took extensive research, and I have been trying my best to get here quicker. Charles, made it impossible for telepathic people to enter here, but I'm not a telepathic person. My powers are different, and I was able to find you very well like this. Though it did take this long for me to find you. However, I won't be letting you go again, young Jess. I can't let you go again, because I need you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

She yelled, as she threw her bag at Magneto.

Magento easily brushed it aside, only for the young girl to have taken off down the road, as fast as she could. She went in towards the left, as opposed to behind her because of the cars blocking her path, and rushed as fast as she could.

"Ooh Jess, I didn't want to chase you, but you've left me no choice now."

She didn't hear him and just kept running.

The man flew into the air, and gave chase towards her.

"Jess, I demand you stop!"

Magneto made it a point to force a car into her path. However, she jumped onto the hood of the car, showing some good athletic abilities, then jumped off the other side, continuing to run away from her chaser.

"Never, big bro said you're bad, and I won't be used like this by you! Go away!"

She demanded, turning a corner, and then skidded into some trees. It was like a mini forest, so she took advantage of that, hopefully no metal would be around, so she used that to run away as fast as she could do.

Magneto hovered in the sky, showing a depraved look on his face, wanting to capture the young girl. He then sighed, and flew over the forest.

Jess continued running, she wouldn't stop, and ended up coming out the other side of the forest with no trouble-

"Hello, Jessica."

She almost fell over when she saw Magneto before her, metal objects dancing around his body.

"W-Why!? Leave me alone!"

Futilely, she picked up a stick on the ground and rushed him.

By no means had she had martial arts training in her life, but she did her best, swinging her stick at Magneto.

He easily moved out of the way again and again.

"Your efforts won't reach me."

She tightened her expression on the old man before her.

"Don't speak to me like that! I won't be beaten by you!"

She yelled, swinging more and more right towards him.

In the end, he got tired of it, grabbing the stick, and threw it to the side, then took her by the arm.

"Now, you need to stop and come with me."

"Get off me!"

She shook her body around, trying to get away from him.

But, it was to no avail in the end, she couldn't escape him, she had been captured once again. She couldn't help it, but she felt like something bad was going to happen. She, didn't want that to happen, she didn't at all.

* * *

"Kitty, are you going to cheer up now?"

"No…"

"Please, for me?"

"I'd like do anything for you Jason, but I can't like cheer up now."

"Kitty, it's been a few days now." Jason spoke while rubbing her back. "Cat's gone now, we've gotta move on now."

Jason spoke in a calming voice, but Kitty still showed a reluctant face, she didn't want to cheer up anymore. She, wanted to have some fun with the young girl known as Cat once more. So, seeing her like this was hard for Jason, he didn't know how he was supposed to cheer the young girl up, he hadn't had experience in things like this.

"No…"

Kitty released a depressed sigh as she fell against Jason's body, hugging onto him tightly, and wouldn't let go of him either.

It was night, at the mansion, and the pair laid down on Kitty's bed. Rogue wasn't there right now, Jason didn't care where she was, as he got to spend time with Kitty, as she laid within his arms like this, he enjoyed it.

Jason however couldn't understand why she was so sad about this, why she seemed depressed about something like this. It was just a little girl she had met for a few days, not like even a week either.

Jason while he liked her sure, wasn't overly attached to her, that's what he told himself anyway. Truthfully, he was a little sad that she was gone, but he wasn't overly sad like Kitty was, she really bonded with the young girl.

"Kitty, don't worry, we'll see her once again in the future. Cheer up, you never know what's going to happen in the future." Jason brushed a bang out of her eye, and then brought her closer. "You're not going to worry now, right? We'll see this girl again in the future sometime."

Kitty whined a little bit, turning her eyes right towards Jason's own eyes.

"Jason, I really liked her…she was cool, and we were like a cool family unit…"

"Hey, I'm still a teenager, I don't want to even think about having a kid until I'm like, in my twenties or something. It isn't like you want a kid at this age…" Kitty gained a sheepish face. "Kitty, we're not having a kid at this age!"

"I wasn't serious! I don't like want to have a kid at our age! It's just…looking after someone, I really liked it. That little girl brought us even closer together, I really liked having her like around, I enjoyed it very much. Even with her gone, I feel kinda sad about it. Even though she's gone back to the future…"

"You want to look after someone huh? Why don't you just look after Kurt, or Evan. They always seem to need someone to watch them."

Kitty made a less than willing face, she didn't want to do that.

"No thanks. I would rather like look after you."

Jason snickered, leaning down so he was at her level. His head went to her shoulder, peering into her eyes deeply.

"Look after me then. I'm not a little girl, but you can take care of me if you want? It would be interesting, wouldn't it?"

Kitty allowed a beautiful smile to appear, stroking his face.

"I don't mind looking after you my cute Jason~ We'll like have more fun than ever before~"

Jason was glad that on some level, she was slowly starting to cheer up again.

"Yeah, now it's time to stop worrying about Cat. She's back where she belongs, in the future, with her parents, whoever they are. She's happy Kitty, and she doesn't want you to be sad like this, I know for a fact that she wouldn't want that either."

"Yeah, you're right, Cat's back in her own time now, and we'll see her again in the future, won't we Jason? Do you think we like will?"

Jason inclined his head.

"I'm sure of it, she probably will do it again in the future. Heck, she might do it now. Who knows?"

Kitty snickered as she clung to Jason even more.

"Still, I like miss her. But, I have Jason to occupy my time, and then we can do things together!"

Jason brought the young girl closer to his body, his hand resting on her lower back. Kitty didn't mind, falling ever closer to the young boy, wanting to experience many different things within her life, and this was one of them.

"Yeah, speaking of. It's the weekend soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah…?"

She didn't know where he was going with this, but the way that his eyes danced on her own, caused her to feel a little hotter than she usually would do.

"Well, last time we went away, the others decided to try and capture in on that time and it ended up as an X-Men vacation time, and I didn't like that. I wanted a time with me and you, not them tagging along, and since they don't like me anymore, I thought that this would be perfect. This time, I want to go on a trip, with you, myself, and a warm beach, the sun being our own companion, and a nice hotel room, a shared one so we could, fall asleep together, how about that? A weekend, just for the two of us? I'm sure the Professor would be fine with doing this favour for me, he would be able to bring us back together like this, and we would be able to go on a holiday together."

That, intrigued Kitty very much.

The very fact Jason also suggested it, made it even more sweeter, and happier.

"Jason, what a thing. You've like read my mind. Time between the two of us seems like a very perfect idea indeed~ You're not Jean, are you? Since you like read my mind and all, did you read my mind Jason~?"

Jason rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Of course not. If I was, you'd be dating Jean. Do you want to date Jean?"

Kitty made a disgusted face.

"No, of course not!"

"Good, so I can have you all to myself. For a weekend, where should we go? As long as it is warm, I want to relax."

Kitty knitted her eyebrows together, snuggling against Jason's chest.

"Yeah, me too. Hmmm, we could go to Hawaii, or we could go to…England."

Jason looked down at her, seeing a cloudy expression on his face as Kitty looked up.

"I'm not going to be able to go to England. If you're thinking about my sister, then I can't see her again in England."

Kitty puts on a sad expression.

"Don't you like miss England?"

That question, Jason didn't know how to answer it honestly.

He did, but it also brought back painful memories as well. he remembered many things, and why he didn't want to go there anymore, it would've been very painful for someone like Matt, he didn't like the very fact that he was suffering like this.

"Of course I do, but I can't go back there. I'd be too tempted to go and see my sister, and then my Grandparents would just go off on a tangent and start saying things to me, and I can't be bothered dealing with such things. It's better this way."

"In what universe would it be okay to not see your sister?"

Jason had to wonder about that as well.

"This one apparently. Kitty, I appreciate you caring about me, but I can't go and see her, I have to keep distance. She's not a Mutant, my grandparents want her, they don't want me anywhere near her. If they found out about me even seeing her that time, they would expose us X-Men to the world, that's how much they hate me. I, can't have that happen. And also, I've even thought about having Professor X just wipe their memories…or change them or something, but they would have a plan against that just in case something happened, they really don't want me anywhere near her, that's the kind of world I live in, and I have to abide by their rules for the moment, even if the rules aren't something that I don't like. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter in the end."

Though seeing his sister would be a joy for him, he didn't know where he was going to go from this.

Kitty shook her head.

"No, Jason. If it like matters to you, then it matters to like me."

"Well…thanks, I appreciate it. I mean yeah, of course I'd like to see my sister again in the flesh and blood, I just know that it isn't going to work out like that. I wish it would, but it isn't, so I don't like dwelling on it. Can we talk about holiday destinations now? I'd rather not talk about my sister right now, it would make me feel a little depressed honestly."

Seeing the uneasiness, she nodded.

She tried to help, but seeing him the way that he is, she didn't like it, and she didn't want him to have to suffer either. So, that's why she resolved herself to one day be able to help Jason and his sister get back together.

"Sure, we can like do that. How about, we go to the Bahama's or something?"

Jason thought that would be a pretty nice idea, holding the young girl even tighter than before.

"Yeah, why not? I wouldn't mind doing something like that. We could even stay the weekend there, and not come back until like, I don't know, Tuesday or Wednesday, or something? How about that? Wouldn't that be good?"

Like that, they discussed where they could go on a holiday, but Kitty could see that his mind was on his sister.

She had to wonder if she would be able to do anything for Jason like this. She wanted him to be happy, but she knew that as long as he couldn't see his sister whenever he wanted, he wouldn't be truly happy. But, what could she do? She was just a high schooler, she couldn't force people to do what she wanted, even if it was to benefit her boyfriend.

* * *

"You what!?"

Mystique roared right at the person before her. The person was, that of Magneto himself. He didn't seem to care that she was yelling right at him, she was actually surprised that Magneto was saying what he was saying.

"It's time to come and see who's who in this Mutant world. I wish to see who is worthy enough."

Mystique couldn't believe this, to hear that she might not be worthy enough already was disgusting. She had been following him since, even after he had done things to her son. But now, no. He couldn't understand this kind of attack, it was too devastating to say the least.

It was like a hole had been carved into her heart, she hated Magneto, now more than ever. She didn't even want to accept that she was being denied a chance to be with him, by his side. It was, insulting to say the least.

"You can't expect me to participate in this, endeavour? You surely jest, you can't do something like this to me. I have been following you from day one, and now, you're going to force me to participate in something like this? What's the matter with you?"

Mystique was mystified at best, she couldn't believe this at all.

"Yes, I do. Not only you. But Jason, and the others will also bring their stuff to this kind of fight."

"Well, that's a surprising turn of events, not. How many times are you going to mess with that boys life? And me too? You're always doing this, doing things to him. You can't force us to participate in this kind of fight."

Mystique showed her best foot forward, and wasn't going to stop either, she couldn't allow something like this to happen, it was too painful to her. She couldn't even believe Magneto was going this far for something like this, it wasn't a good thing in her eyes.

"No, I can't force you, but if you want a chance to enter this new world order, then you'll do it. I won't have any failures Mystique, and if that's you, then I shall also do something like that as well. But, Mystique, you let me down when you saved that young girl."

Mystique growled at that.

"You dropped her, once after Jason and Kitty had been trying to protect the young girl. I only saved her after all, I wouldn't want to get on your wrong side. However, I will not either be happy if you try something like that either. Leave that boy alone for the moment, I don't care what you think though right now."

Mystique defended herself, she wouldn't let it down either. Even if it was Magneto, she wasn't going to back down. After everything that Jason had said, she could see that he truly was as mad as Jason thought, and she couldn't believe that she ever followed him.

"Hmph, you've gone soft on me Mystique. The old you wouldn't of crossed me."

"The old me, huh. I'm still the same person as I have always been, and I won't let you say otherwise. Even if you say something like that, I'm still myself. Also, Magneto, I don't even know why you're doing something like this. I shouldn't even have to prove myself."

"You will, because I won't have any others just get a free ride. Even Sabretooth also will have to do what I said, and compete as well. If you don't, you'll be left behind, and forgotten, is that what you want to have to happen to you? Besides, I've already set a piece in motion."

Mystique crossed her eyes.

"What does that mean exactly?"

Magneto held a smirk on his face, not revealing anything.

"You'll soon find out soon enough. But, remember what I said Mystique, you'll also have to fight if you want to stand beside me."

Mystique didn't know if she wanted that, she wanted to…she didn't know.

She didn't know what she wanted anymore, she wanted things that she couldn't understand like that.

* * *

The school day usually was boring for Jason, and this wasn't an exception either.

He stood in the hallways at the school, leaning against a locker. The reason was, because a certain girl wanted some information, and Charles had asked him to make sure the young girl didn't want to reveal his secret.

"H-Hey there Jason."

Amanda, the girl that had a crush on Kurt, came up to Jason and spoke in a whimsical voice.

Jason merely looked on, folding his arms.

"Amanda."

He just said her name, continuing to lean against the locker.

"S-So, have you found out about who, Kurt might like or might not like?"

Jason felt like a juvenile right now, due to what she was asking him.

"Word is, Kurt has been asking about you."

Amanda's face began heating up, and poked her fingers together shyly.

"I-I see…w-well, what do we do from here…? I mean, he's been asking about me. maybe we could maybe go, and sit with him or something…? Wouldn't that be the best course of action or something…? Yes, I think that we should be able to come even closer for me to getting closer to Kurt."

Jason grumbled something that she didn't know what he was saying.

"Yes, that's right. That's why, I have set up a private lunch between the two of you."

Amanda stared at him wide eyed, and white faced like a ghosts.

"W-Wait! I'm not ready for that!"

Jason released a sigh.

"You have just said you want to get closer to him, now you don't want to? That doesn't make sense at all. Now, stop being a wimp, and follow after me, and we'll be getting you into Kurt's closest comforting fuzzy embrace…you haven't told anyone about that, have you?"

Amanda zipped her lips up like they were a zipper.

"Not said a word."

"Good, then we should go and meet with Kurt. Don't worry, you can, do it."

Jason didn't know how to sound confident, when referring to things like this.

It was too difficult to even admit that he would have to do things like this.

Amanda steeled herself, taking in deep, long breaths, trying to calm herself down. Though Jason himself didn't expect it to be like this, that he would have to help her. He would rather just erase her mind of Kurt's fuzzy form, but Charles said he didn't want that and to see where it was going.

He, didn't share the same sentiment about the matter.

"Y-Yes, you're right, I can do this. Yes, I am going to stand beside Kurt, and then we'll sit down, and eat lunch together. R-Right, I get it now. Yes, I am ready Jason, we'll be spending time together, and we'll be going forward, together."

Jason rolled his eyes, pointing forward.

"Let's get going then."

"Y-Yes!"

So, while walking around, Jason sighed heavily, getting looks from people that saw him with Amanda, and came to conclusion.

"Ooh my, so, Jason also has Amanda on the go~"

"Poor Taryn, she thinks she's gonna be with Jason."

"Aah well, maybe I could have a shot at the British blondie cute boy~"

Jason rolled his eyes at the typical of the words being used.

Amanda on the other hand had a face that resembled larva, like she was going to burst into flames by the second, she didn't think she would be able to last much longer in a world like this, it was just too difficult for her.

"Just ignore them Amanda."

Jason spoke calmly, trying to soothe her.

Amanda looked between him and the floor.

"B-But, they are drawing the wrong conclusions, and if they think that, then it will spread around school, and Kurt will think that as well, and then he'll get with someone else, and then I'll never be able to spend time with-"

"First of all, calm yourself." The girl kept tight lipped. "Don't worry, it will blow over soon enough, just sit with Kurt, and they'll understand soon enough. And if not, I'm already with Kitty, I'll just kiss her, and then they'll see there's nothing between you, and myself. How about that?"

Amanda shyly nods her head resolutely.

"I-I'll try my best Jason!"

Jason released a small breath.

"Yes, try your best, I am sure you'll be able to do it."

Amanda nodded her head, and they continued walking.

Once getting to the quad, Amanda saw that Kurt was sat there, waiting for her. Jason had set it up, and now, he was going to do something with her. Jason, though felt unsure of what he was going to do now, as Amanda looked like she was having a heart attack.

She clutched her own chest, and she looked towards Jason.

"I don't think I can do this. He's right there, I am going to fall over my words, and say things I don't mean. Jason, I can't do this! I'm sorry, you set this up, I can't do it! Please apologize to Jason, I mean Kurt, tell him that I am sorry! Gotta-"

Before she could take off, Jason pulled her back towards him, and pointed towards Kurt.

"Go, right now."

"I can't, Jason, I'm terrified!"

She argued, but Jason didn't see this as a problem at all.

"Just go, once you get over your nerves, you'll be fine. Besides, if you don't do it, I'll yell at you. Which is scarier? Me yelling, or someone like Kurt, and eating lunch with him? Think wisely, because I have been told that I can be very terrifying sometimes, you know what I mean Amanda?"

Amanda immediately knew what he meant, and walked over to Kurt.

She looked back at Jason who held a no-nonsense look on his face.

She was, terrified of Jason sometimes.

She didn't want to be, but the way that he looked sometimes, he could terrify her very much, and that wasn't a good thing at all, she didn't want to be terrified anymore, she didn't even think that she would be like this, but here she was, being terrified by him.

The young woman then walked towards Kurt, bowing her head shyly.

"A-Amanda…Jason said that I should wait here, and you'd, come. I thought he was pranking me~"

Amanda flushed her cheeks, shaking her head.

"N-No, I came…I was nervous at first, I didn't think you'd come, and then…o-oh, people assumed that me and Jason are together, because we walked together, b-but we're not! Just to clarify that, we're not together!"

Kurt gave her an odd stare, but a happy one as well.

"Y-Yeah, sure I get it, don't worry."

Amanda took in a relieved breath, sitting down beside Kurt.

Then, the pair began speaking to one another about what was going on.

Jason looked on, then sighed.

He was about to leave, when Kitty came rushing over, hugging Jason's upper body.

"Jason!"

Jason smiled at the young girl, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Kitty, I hate helping people be together."

Kitty cocked her head slowly to the side.

"I, see…I understand, I think. Have you been like helping Amanda?"

"How'd you guess?"

Jason was genuinely baffled on the matter, while Kitty's lips curled upwards.

"Because, I like heard that you and Amanda were walking together."

"Damn, the rumour mill in this school goes fast. I'm only helping-"

"Don't worry Jason, I like trust you." Jason liked that about Kitty. The young girl herself rested her hands on his lower back. "I know Jason would like always be with me, right?"

Jason chuckled, then swiftly kissed her.

She was surprised that he was kissing her in public like this. But, she didn't hold back either, she enjoyed it very much.

When he broke the kiss, Kitty was left red faced, and just held him close to her body.

"Ooh Jason, I didn't expect that, but it wasn't unwelcomed."

"Good, because after school, we can go, and have some fun together, how about that?"

"Our trip! I can't wait for the trip!"

"Yes, it is going to be the best, isn't it Kitty?"

Kitty couldn't agree more, she couldn't wait for the trip now.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Jason pulled up at the mansion, and got out of the car with Kitty.

As he did, he saw something, metallic going into the sky…maybe.

It was so quick that he didn't even have much time to react to it.

"Hmmmm? Something wrong Jason?"

Kitty caught that he was just staring into the sky, not really paying attention to anything else.

"Hmmm, no, I suppose not."

"Yeah there is, what is it Jason?"

Jason continued to look into the sky, and furrowed his brows.

"It's nothing really, I just thought I saw something, metal…but I don't smell Magneto…aaha, I'm just going a little crazy or something. Just my imagination, no worries at all."

Jason then walked Kitty into the mansion as he had a funny feeling something was going on. He didn't know why, but he felt off about something that was going to happen.

Though he had to admit that he was, somewhat happy right now.

It was time for him and Kitty to go on a trip together, something that Jason had been wanting for a little while. If he could have a fun time like this, then he could at least begin to cheer herself, and have Jason also be happy as well.

"Aah, our trip is finally happening!"

Kitty announced as she hugged Jason's arm tightly.

Jason loved the very idea that she was doing something like that.

"Yeah, Bahama's here we come. This is going to be great, I can't wait for this. I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us taking the blackbird, or the jet, one of the two would be fine with me. Kitty, I'm driving."

He added at the end, seeing that she had a cute face on.

"W-Why?!"

"I want to drive, and you can't drive either."

Kitty showed a cute pout on her lips.

"I can so drive! I can drive, better than Rogue!"

Jason shook his head as they rounded the corner towards the Cerebro room, expecting the Professor to be there.

"No, you really can't, and I'm not sure about Rogue as I haven't seen her drive, so I couldn't comment on that one. Kitty, you know I care about you and I don't want to hurt you, but your driving is terrible. And besides, you're not old enough for a car yet, so you're not old enough for the planes either."

"Blaaaah! You're not even that much older than me! Don't say such things Jason!"

She let out a cute cry at the same time as she kissed his cheek.

"Well, maybe not, but I am old enough to drive, and you're not, so just let me drive, and in a few hours you, and I could be sitting on a beach, with the sun beaming down right onto our bodies. Aaah, that's amazing too."

"Seems like you're very pumped up Jason, you really wanna like go on this trip, don't you?"

Jason stretched his body, and sighed deeply.

"I just, need to have a break, and this is going to provide such a thing. And I get to spend it with one of my favourite girls."

"One of, I should be your fav girl~"

She snickered out, as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I suppose you are. Well, you're my fav girl who isn't related to me, how about that?"

Kitty didn't know if she should accept that answer or not, but she had to accept it for now.

They happened to come across Evan who looked happy.

"So, I heard you two are going to the Bahama's, and I was wondering if I could go with yo-"

Before he could continue, Kitty surprisingly grabbed Evan by the shirt, forcing him against the wall.

He let out a surprised gasp.

"W-What are you doing to me!?"

Evan demanded, only for Kitty to look wild.

Jason nodded in happiness, liking this more aggressive side of Kitty. Actually, he found it kind of sexy for her to be like this. He could see himself liking this side of Kitty more, and more, he couldn't deny something like this.

Kitty got right in Evan's face, and showed a wild look to her face.

"You listen to me, and you listen good Evan. I am not, repeat, not going to have anyone ruin this weekend between myself, and Jason. This is a couple thing, not an X-Man thing. Me, and Jason. Unless you're in this relationship and I am unaware of it, then you'll have to stay here, and play with Kurt, or Rogue, or who like ever isn't the pair of us. Do you understand me? Are we like on the same level with one another right now?"

Evan's eyes became wet with some tears, seeing the threatening eyes of Kitty right now. It was like Kitty had turned into a female Jason, and he didn't like it.

"N-No, I get it Kitty, please don't hurt me."

Kitty released a breath, nodding, and let go of his shirt.

"Good, then we're like going now! See you later!"

She turned back to chipper, dragging Jason away with her.

As he passed Evan, Evan cowered away, he didn't want anything to happen to him.

"I think he's frightened of me Kitty."

"What was your first guess Jason~?"

Jason looked at the young girl, and rolled his eyes.

Kitty and Jason ended up getting to Cerebro, and walked into the room, to see Charles having a face that was, bafflement. He, couldn't even produce words, he looked like he had just seen a ghost, he looked like that.

"Yo, Professor, what's going on?"

Jason sensed that there was something going on with Charles so he brought up.

Charles snapped out of what funk he was in, facing him seriously.

"Jason, I've just learned some, interesting news."

"Interesting good, or interesting bad?"

Kitty wanted to know that as well. Around there, it could be either good, or bad. It could be either, and it didn't seem easy to pinpoint with the old man either.

"Depends on how one would look at it. Scott, I am sure he would be pleased, and devastated at the same time."

Kitty cocked her head left.

"So, what does that like mean?"

Charles looked between the two of them, then nodded.

"I had hoped I would be able to tell Scott what was going on, but it seems like you two arrived first. Since this also concerns the X-Men, then here it is. Jason, Kitty, Scott's younger brother Alex, is alive."

The news hit Kitty like a truck, while Jason just blinked rapidly.

"I-I didn't even know that Scott had like a younger brother."

"But, the reason why it concerns the X-Men is, what Professor?"

Jason knew there was more than what he was saying to the conversation that was going on.

Charles nodded his head.

"The reason is, because he is a Mutant. Cerebro just picked up his powers activating. It is, quite the surprise. Scott is going to be overwhelmed and I am sure you could relate to something like that, Jason."

Jason nodded his head, for once he could understand that kind of thing.

"Yeah, I get it Professor. So, he's a Mutant. I don't even know what Scott's gonna do. If it was myself, I probably would be…I don't know. Either way, Kitty and I were gonna jet out of here…" He looked to Kitty who shrugged her shoulders. "But, I suppose we could forget about that, and maybe go with you guys to see-"

"No, no. That's quite alright Jason. You and Kitty can go on that trip together. Don't worry about this."

Kitty looked thrilled, since she would have the chance to do this.

"R-Really Professor? I mean like, we'd be okay with skipping and helping you guys."

Even when she didn't want to, Kitty was always a helpful girl, and this just showed how kind and caring she really was. Even Jason had to admire that, it was something that he was attracted too, her kindness, and the way that she did things with him.

"No, it will be fine. I'll contact Logan, and Scott and they'll go with myself. Go, and enjoy yourselves. You two deserve some time together, go and enjoy yourselves, but not too much." Charles reached into his pocket, and produced some keys. "Here, please take the jet, and have a safe journey."

"Well, thank you Professor-"

Before she could take them, Jason took them instead, and held them high so she couldn't get them.

"Thank you Professor, if you need us, you know how to contact us. Well, we best be going now, enjoy yourself Professor, send Scott my regards, I'm sure that this is probably one of the only times I'll wish Scott good will, I wouldn't do it on other ways. Well, goodbye. Come on Kitty, before they have a change of heart."

"Yeah, bye Professor! Have like fun with hunting for Scott's younger brother! We'll be on the beaches, yahoo! I can't wait for this now! Jason, let's like go!"

Kitty exited the room, and Jason walked slowly.

He thought about what Charles had said, and wondered what Scott would feel. It would be the only time that Jason would sympathize with the young sunglasses wearing guy. Though he might not like Scott, this was the time that he would say that he did wish Scott well.

Before he exited the room, he turned towards Charles once more, seeing one another's faces.

"I might not always get along with Scott, but I do understand the feelings of familiar affection after not seeing one another for so long. So, I do mean it about Scott, since it is his little brother, I do understand about being close with family, and wanting to be with them. So, it's probably the only thing that Scott, and I share with one another. We're both older brothers and have siblings, far away."

"Yes, it would be the common ground for you two."

Jason nodded his head.

"That's exactly it, Professor. Good luck with finding Scott's brother. If he ends up coming here, hehe, good for Scott. I'm sure that he would love that, I do know that I would love that if it happened to me, but it isn't going to happen…well, either way have fun."

Rather than sense any malice behind the words, Charles sensed only good intentions emanating from Scott's somewhat rival, Jason.

"Yes, I am sure this meeting would lighten Scott's moods."

"Let's hope that he does get lightened up. Yeah, let's hope he does lighten up."

"Jason…"

Jason showed a sly smile.

"Ooh come on Professor, you've got to admit that he's got a stick up his ass sometimes."

Charles couldn't say it at all, but he did kind of have to agree with Jason on the matter as Scott could be a stick in the mud.

"Well, I will hope that it does help Scott continue going forward with his brother."

"Yeah, let's."

Jason then left the room, leaving Charles in the room to plan to go and meet Scott's younger brother. Charles himself would have to wonder why it was ending up like this, since he wished that Jason could also. He was thrilled for Scott of course, but for Jason, he knew where his sister was, he just wouldn't be able to just visit her like this.

* * *

A few hours later, and Jason found himself on the beaches of the Bahama's. though it was slightly late in the day, it didn't matter, as the suns beat down on his naked (apart from the swimming trunks he wore) body, and he loved it.

No worries.

No having to share with the Brotherhood.

No having to deal with Mystique.

No Taryn, he didn't want to have to deal with her.

No nothing.

This is what he wanted, and all he missed was Kitty.

" _Aah, the sun is amazing. I'll have to put on sunblock though, even if it is like this. This is just getting perfect…so, why do I feel like something bad is going to happen…nah, it's just my worries, I always worry. But no, I won't let my worries get the better of me like this._ "

Jason put his hands behind his head, and laid on the sand.

He didn't bother laying on anything else, he just wanted to soak up the sun.

Minutes seemed like hours in the sun, and Jason loved it.

He didn't even worry about Kitty, she could take care of herself.

Whatever was going on outside of the beaches, weren't his concerns.

"Jason, I'm here!"

Jason cracked his eyes open, and was stunned by what he saw.

He saw Kitty, wearing a very skimpy two piece, which was a flowery pattern. Her body was very slim, and Jason's eyes even became slightly broader than he thought they would be. His eyes came over her body, the way she wore her outfit, or lack thereof.

All in all, Kitty looked, very perfect in his eyes.

"K-Kitty…"

Without wanting to, he released a stutter, which Kitty found to be extremely adorable.

"Wow, did I hear a stutter from you Jason?"

She sat down beside him once laying down a towel.

Jason's eyes ran his eyes across her body, and felt slightly guilty in doing it, but at the same time, he couldn't help it, the way she looked, and the way that she even leaned closer towards him, was amazing in his eyes.

"No, I don't stutter."

He replied nonchalantly, but Kitty knew better, giving off a slight giggling sound.

"Yes, I did. I heard a cute stutter coming from you Jason~ It was like the most adorable thing ever~"

Jason turned his face away while sticking out his bottom lip.

"…Don't say I am adorable. I am not adorable."

Kitty couldn't help but smile wider than normal. In her eyes, he looked even more adorable than ever before, seeing that he was like this now, it just made her feel good to see that he could have such a look to him when he usually was quite guarded.

"You are, now lay back, and allow me to take care of your…" She looked at his naked upper half, biting her bottom lip at how well toned he was. "B-Body…I'll take care of that, and you just relax your…body. Nice body…you just relax that body of yours…and let me take care of your…body."

"You sure?"

He asked like a kind guy would which most chose to never pick up on.

The young girl nodded her head slowly.

"Y-Yeah, like totally just do it. I can take care of your, body."

"Seems like you keep pausing when you mention my body. Could there be something about my body that you might like? Would you like to do things with this body of mine?"

Kitty put on a cute looking pout.

"D-Don't be so cruel Jason…"

"I'm not being cruel." He stated, running a hand across her face, pushing some hair out of her eyes. "This is the only time someone has ever applied suntan lotion to me, even when I used to go to the beach, I didn't want anyone else to do it. So, you've got the honour of being my first."

"Pft!"

Kitty did a spit take, taking that the wrong way, and fell down onto the sand, blushing madly.

Jason knew what he said, and loved teasing Kitty sometimes. It truly was something that he enjoyed, seeing her reactions were the best.

"My first time touching my body, Kitty. Get your mind out of the gutter."

It was very enjoyable teasing the young girl, especially when her face continued getting redder by the second.

"My mind isn't like in the gutter!" She argued, but she kept blushing. "I-I was only trying my best to…d-don't say such thins again! Joke or not, I don't think I would be able to handle it!"

"Sure, I'll stop for now. Though, being my first, I can't see anyone else being there."

Kitty bit her bottom lip, trying to recover from what he was saying.

She wasn't used to Jason being quite, sensual like that. Talks of that nature, struck a cord within her, and she didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed the sensations very much.

"N-Now, just relax, and let me touch you…" Jason smirked, as Kitty continued pouting cutely. "…body, your body. I only want to touch your, body."

"That's good, because I only want you to touch me my pretty Kitty."

Kitty didn't know if he was doing this to tease her, or do something else that is fantastic. Either way, she felt herself heating up because of him, he was teasing, and yet, it was subtle, and in his husky voice, she was confused on what she was supposed to be feeling right now.

Jason did as she asked, and laid back in the sand.

Kitty took out some suntan lotion, and applied it to Jason's chest.

Though she had touched his chest before, it usually was clothed. She could only count on a single hand how many times she had run her hands across his naked chest, and each time was swift. This time, she had his chest all to herself, and for no one to interrupt her either, that was the best thing about this.

Slowly, she rubbed up and down his chiselled chest, biting her bottom lip so she didn't let out a squeal of delight.

It was perfect.

This was perfect to her.

She got to spend time with her…basically, they were dating at this point.

She got to even spend time alone with him, in the Bahama's no less. It was so perfect that she was sure nothing was going to ruin it.

Then, it happened…

As they were relaxing on the beach, someone walked closer, and closer to them.

Jason smelled the air, and shot up right away, scaring Kitty.

"Geez, what's going on Jason?! Don't sit up like that, it'll give me a heart attack!"

She let out in surprise, only for Jason to toss his head to the side.

"I smell Jess."

Jason spoke hurryingly, looking around for the young girl.

Kitty gasped as well, looking around for the young girl.

"A-Are you like sure? Why would she be here?"

"I don't know, but her scent is unmistakable, this is her Kitty. She's here somewhere, and I don't know where yet. It's weird, it smells slightly different, but I can't be sure what it is that's different…where is she?"

Jason stood up, and noticed that unlike before, the beaches had been completely emptied.

Since Kitty and Jason were relaxing, they didn't realize it either.

"Where has everyone gone?"

Kitty was the one who brought it up, Jason furrowing his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, it's weird, it's almost like…"

Jason stopped himself when he saw her.

Walking across the sandy beach, was Jess herself. Her eyes looked hazy, she looked out of it. She wore her school uniform, but it had been slightly modified, it looked to be ripped in places, Jason's eyes blazing with fury at the sight before him, he didn't like seeing her clothes ripped like that.

Something, had happened.

Clearly, something had happened, but he didn't know what.

"Jess…Jess! I'm here!"

He ran over towards her, as Kitty looked on, she felt something off about this.

"Jason, wait!"

Kitty chased after him, and pulled on his hand, just before he could get to her.

"What Kitty? I need to see why my sister is here."

"I like realize that, but don't you think there's something, off about this?"

Jason casually glanced towards her, like she had two heads.

"There's nothing off about my sister."

"I didn't mean like that. I meant, don't you find it odd that she's here?"

"Well, yes, but that's why I have to go and see what's going on with her. She wouldn't be here unless she's been in danger. I need to see what's going on with her, before anything else happens to her, you know what I mean?"

Kitty did understand, she really did, but she didn't want to understand.

"I get it, but Jason…"

Jason walked closer to his sister, and hugged the young girl.

"Jess, why are you here sweetheart? What's going on, I don't understand at all."

Jess looked up towards Jason, then something shocking happened.

"Mmmmm…"

She tried to speak, but she couldn't, and then she held a taser in her hand. But, it was stronger than normal, she placed it against Jason's chest, volts going right through his system. because he wasn't expecting it, he couldn't even use one of the animals powers that would save him.

"Jess! S-Stop it!"

Kitty cried, and rushed the young girl.

Jason dropped to the ground, and was barely conscious. He couldn't even blink correctly, as he was too stunned. The electricity was something that he couldn't even think about. All he could think about was the very fact that Jess had attacked him.

Jess turned towards Kitty, lifeless eyes as she lunged forward.

"Jess! Please!"

Kitty used her power to phase through the young girl, and turn around to meet her.

Jess acted like an animal, and lunged right for the young girl again and again with the taser, but Kitty just phased right through her.

Kitty jumped as Jess went to taser her again.

She, while in the air, was going to strike, but then Jason flashed into her mind.

The very idea that this was Jason's sister, was overwhelming to her.

She couldn't hurt Jason's sister, so she stopped, and landed on the ground, only to turn to see Jess lunging for her. Before she could, Kitty bent her body backwards, the taser going just above her body, Jason looking on sorrowful, trying his best to move, but he felt numb.

The taser was powerful, and even his tongue felt like it was numb as well.

"Haaaaah!"

Kitty grabbed some sand, throwing it into her eyes.

Jess recoiled with a cry, then Kitty pushed her away from herself, the girl landing on the soft sand. Jess looked up towards Kitty, and spoke.

"Mmmmmaaaa…"

She let out the noise, but Kitty didn't understand.

"W-What are you saying? Why are you attacking like this?"

Kitty begged for an answer.

The young school girl got off the ground, off the sand, and then held the taser out in front of her.

"Mmmmmmmaaaagggg!"

"M-Mag? W-What are you trying to tell me? Magnets…no, not Magnets…Magenta? Are you saying Magenta?"

"Mmmmmmmmaaaaggggneeeeee!"

Jess yelled like a battle cry, going right for Kitty.

Kitty couldn't hear it right, she didn't want to accept that this was happening.

She looked towards Jason, who desperately was moving his body.

Just moving it gently, he could only roll around. Yet, that wasn't enough for him, he wanted to help his sister.

"I'm going to help you! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Kitty said, she couldn't hurt Jason's sister, it just couldn't happen.

"You're not going to have a choice, Kitty."

Kitty turned to the noise, but before she could see who it was, Jess closed the distance fast, shocking the young girl. The volts ran through her body, Jason trying desperately to move. But he was having a very difficult time. Something about that taser, was so much different to the usual ones, and he couldn't think correctly right now.

Then from the sky, Magneto came down, and landed right next to Jess.

Jason desperately tried getting up, but he couldn't move correctly.

"S-Stay away f-from my sister!"

He growled out, wanting to protect her.

It took all of his strength to do this, to try and get out of this situation all together.

Magneto however directed his hands upwards, and a sphere came down from the sky. Jason looked at the metallic sphere, as tentacles came out of them, wrapping around the young boys body, dragging him into it.

"N-No!"

Jason tried his best, but he couldn't get free.

He was stuffed into the sphere, and Jess got into it as well.

Kitty looked on while crying her eyes out, she couldn't even speak right now.

The numbness was more for her than it was Jason, and she could only watch on, as the sphere floated into the sky, and Magneto looked towards her, he didn't even have any pity for the young girl who was like this now.

"Sorry Kitty, but those siblings, are important to me, I won't let them go."

Kitty shed more tears as Magneto floated out of the air, and disappeared into the clouds.

She didn't know what happened, she didn't even know what Magneto wanted Jason and Kitty for…but, in the end, she couldn't stop it. She couldn't help her boyfriend, and now, he was gone, and she didn't know where either.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we're onto the finale of Season One this time! Things that happened like Jean, Storm, and the others going towards Asteroid M will be explained next chapter. This however is more about the siblings of Jess, and Jason, and what's going on there. Of course, there was some Jitty moments, and even a somewhat vacation between the two of them, though that was ruined by a mind controlled Jess, and Magneto. Next chapter we might see a surprising twist with Jess, and so on and so forth, we'll be seeing more of her as a character, and her strengths as well.**

 **Oh, and thanks everyone for the suggestions. There were a few good ones, like Pietro, and Lance, and even Scott's brother Alex. Any of those would be interesting to explore, Alex would be funny due to the reactions of Jason and Scott themselves and their own, quite strained relationship. I'm still deciding at this time, but it will probably be one of the ones mentioned.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, she does really care, and in this chapter, we'll see how she really does care too. Hehe she does indeed have a very bad sense of direction. Oh it will be played with for some comedy in the coming future. Yeah, Jason and Kitty always have some fun together, and it is always awesome to write for them. Jason's kinda forced into it, but he did yeah~ Ooh yeah, that'll pay off now, and in future chapters as well. He probably will have to yeah.**

 **DocSlendy; They are quite douche like, aren't they?**

 **Guest 1; He pretty much did, and we'll see it here. Yeah, he probably would have to, put a tracker on her at all times so she doesn't get lost all of the time. Well, they don't need Cat for that, they already know, Jason knows, and the others will find out in the future.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it really isn't the best huh. Fortunately, now she'll have her big brother around, and she'll be able to protect herself. And thanks yeah, it's gonna be quite, intense.**

 **Guest 2; She called Jean Phoenix yeah, that'll be payed off later down the line. He would be the only one who could get through to her.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that sounds cool to me, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 4; She's 15 years old as of this time, or just about to turn anyway that age. Yeah, she would probably be in that class, since they are around the same age. Hehe, that would be quite fun to do, thanks for the suggestion! I like it! And that would be a Jess thing to do, asking about such things. It could be their only agreed thing yeah, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; Thanks, glad that you do!**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, I guess he would be, he's loyal to Charles, but if he wasn't, he'd do whatever he thought was right, not what others thought was right, so he'd choose the right side for him.**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, I think that it would be quite funny for Jason at least, seeing that his arch nemesis (sort of) brother going after his sister, I think it would be funny anyway~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Guest 8; Oh, she's going to return eventually. Hehe, yeah, that would be pretty funny to see huh. And yeah, she could do, his daughter having a relationship with Wolverine's clone/daughter sort of. Cool, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 9; Hehe, those suggestions seem pretty fun, thanks for suggesting them! Yeah, it will be a little while yet, like the show, though maybe not that long. I could totally see Mantis doing that as well.**

 **The Storm Master 567; Eeh, not really but they are related~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews, and now it is time for the climax of the first season!**

* * *

 **The cauldron part 2**

" _Big bro!"_

 _Jess exclaimed as she was running around a garden with Jason himself. The young boy looked very happy right now, he couldn't be more happy than he was right now. He was with his sister, and his parents, and sister was with him._

 _They didn't look that old, they weren't that old._

" _Hehe, don't worry Jess, it is alright." He bequeathed her a small smile. "Don't worry, you can keep up with me. I wont run that fast, I promise you."_

 _Jason laid a hand on her own back, trying to make her see that he was close, nearby._

 _It was perfect. Very indeed._

 _It couldn't be anything other than perfect itself. Jess herself looked towards her elder brother, and couldn't stop smiling either._

 _He loved smiling._

 _As a child, he loved being happy, he never liked frowning, and he always made sure that he could do things like this._

 _Jess then leaned towards Jason's body, and showed a smile that made Jason feel a little good inside of his body._

" _Big bro, Mommy said that she is going to take us out for ice-cream later on, it is going to be amazing! I can tell that it is going to be like that!"_

 _Jason just chuckled at the young girl, and looked towards his Mother, and he smiled even more. The gentlest Mother that anyone could ask for, was right before him. Her long hair was always something that made him smile, even more than ever._

 _The woman walked ever closer, closer to the young girl, and boy. The woman bent forward towards him, and smiled in a whimsical manner, her long hair wafting in the wind, and causing his heart to skip a beat, his Mother's smile always brought a smile to his own lips._

" _Mommy, Jess said that we're going to get ice-cream, is that right?"_

 _The young woman bent down towards him, then picked him up. Since he was at the age where he could be picked up, she did so, and held him very tightly within her arms. The embrace of a woman that he really did care for._

" _Aah, yes, that's right Jason. Don't worry, you're going to be okay now. We're going to be getting ice-cream together, are you excited?"_

 _The young boy bowed his head sheepishly, showing a very wide smile._

" _Yes! I wanna spend more time with you Mommy, forever, and ever! Can we even get chips, and a fish too?"_

" _It's not even dinner time yet, greedy." Jason chuckled like a child would, showing a kind smile on his face. "But, we could maybe get something. You, me, Jess, and your Father, would that be alright with you Jason?"_

 _Jason stuck out his bottom lip, something that the elder woman found to be very adorable._

" _Y-Yes, it is very good Mommy."_

 _The woman continued to smile at the young boy, and held him very tightly._

 _Jason wished that this would last forever, and ever._

 _The feeling of his Mother's embrace, the feeling of her touch, and the feeling of being surrounded by her warmth, he could let everything else melt away. Even if it seemed trivial, it could just melt away, and he was okay with that._

 _He was okay with it all, Jason just wanted to be with the young woman forever, and ever…_

* * *

"Hmmmmm..."

Jason let out a cry as he slowly opened his eyes.

Around him, he was surrounded by machines of a different nature. He saw pods, he saw glass tubes that could be big enough for a person. He even saw that there was a room that lead to another room, but it looked to be from the future, which he hoped had nothing to do with Cat, he couldn't handle something like that right off the bat. All in all, there was something about this that he didn't like.

He felt groggy, from being shocked like he was beforehand, he also felt slightly sick from what happened before.

He wrecked his brain, trying to think of what happened, but he couldn't think correctly.

The damage was quite, shocking for a lack of a better word. The thought of what happened didn't make anything feel good. He still felt slightly numb, but it was better than what happened when he was shocked beforehand.

"Jess..."

He called, but he didn't get an answer.

He looked around once more, seeing that he was alone within the large room.

Since he was alone, he tried summoning his powers to break the chains that bound him to the table…

But he couldn't.

He couldn't get the chains for some reason.

The powers he usually had, were being suppressed somehow.

He didn't get it, he didn't even understand how it would be possible.

" _Okay Jason, think about this._ " He thought to himself, trying to come to a solution. " _Right, I'm tied up. I don't have my powers, and I need to get out of here. Right, I have to get out of here somehow, do I have anything that can help me out of these cuffs...I need to think about this...yes, I have to do something about this now, I need to do something about this._ "

Jason naturally was a person who would do anything to get out of there.

Thankfully, he wasn't naked, he sometimes had nightmares about things like this.

But, it didn't mean that he was going to be a victim here. He wasn't going to sit around and do nothing.

He looked at his shorts, his swimming trunks, and ran his fingers across them.

He usually had a plan for things like this, and this time, he wasn't going down without a fight.

He hid things on his person at all times. He was paranoid like that, but it seems to have worked this time.

From what he could feel, he could get the small knife he had hid in his shorts. Maybe he was mad sometimes, but this instant it was going to help him, seeing the very fact that he could do this now, and he did it.

He got the knife out of the hideaway, and manoeuvred it so he could reach the cuffs. He was handcuffed to a metal bed, so his range was limited, but thankfully, he could naturally, without his powers, move his wrists in ways that would hurt people.

Seeing the opening, he positioned the knife there, and began fiddling with the lock.

He tried, and tried again.

He couldn't stop trying.

He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He had to save his sister after all.

"Damn it!"

He cursed within his mind, seeing that his attempts had failed.

But, he still had the knife, so he was continue going on and on, and tried to get free…

Thats when he heard footsteps.

He quickly hid the knife under him without cutting himself, and he saw, Scott walking past.

"Scott!" He called, wanting to get out. "Oi, numb-nut's! Come over here right now and help me out of this! Get me Summers?"

Scott didn't answer however, but he did notice Jason tied to the bed.

He looked over the young mans body, then he walked closer to him.

"Jason, seems like you're like this now." He almost sounded smug. "It is quite funny, why are you here anyway?"

Jason didn't know if he was playing a weird joke on him or not. But the way Scott looked, Jason actually believed that there was something going on, he looked more, weird, if Jason was honest with himself.

"Why am I here?" He was perplexed. "What the hell are you doing here...and not cuffed like me? Where the hell are we? Professor said that you were supposed to be going to see your brother or something."

Scott's eyes twitched around.

"You knew of that?"

"Yes, the Professor told me and Kitty just before we left. It isn't a big deal, we happened to come across him. Now, stop being a dick and let me out of here right now."

Scott folded his arms, then began snickering.

"You were always the Professor's favourite, and seeing you like this now, is quite funny."

Jason didn't know what the hell he was supposed to be doing, or why Scott was being more douche-like than normal.

"What? Professor never played favourites, and I wasn't his favourite, if he had them, we just had an understanding with one another."

"Don't lie to me!"

Scott growled at Jason who couldn't believe that this was happening, it was like he was speaking to an idiot right now, he didn't think that he would have Scott to do things like this with him, Scott didn't always seem this douche-like.

"Just let me out of here you prick! My sister is here somewhere, and I have to rescue her! Get me out of here right now, Scott! I don't even know why you're...are you working together with Magneto!?"

"Magneto, I am working with him...no, I'm siding with him right now...it's confusing, but that doesn't have anything to do with you."

Jason couldn't believe this. The Scott that always said things against him, and how he could keep saying that Jason was evil, when he teamed up with Magneto, someone who had done something like this to him.

"Heh, and you said I was evil, yet you're working with someone who is so far from the Professor's vision that you're actually betraying the Professor, is that what you want!? You keep saying that I betrayed the Professor, what do you freaking call this!? You're working with his mortal enemy, are you that full of it you can't see that?!"

He demanded, showing a face that was quite aggressive.

Scott however didn't show a fearful face, and just began laughing.

"You know, I used to be so in awe of you. Always in control, always being yourself. But, seeing you like this now, it just doesn't do anything to me. I'm not afraid of you anymore, I don't fear you at all, Jason."

"You were afraid of me?"

Jason had no idea, and actually warned his heart that he was.

Actually, it kind of felt good, that he did, it was so telling, happily telling Jason anyway. If he could frighten Scott, then he could say that he was a happy person, he would be able to do something amazing if he could end up doing something like that.

"I was afraid, that you, always was the Professor's favourite. But now, Magneto has promised me that he'll help me, and my brother. Wouldn't you do the same if you had a sibling? Protect them-"

"I did protect my sibling." Jason spat out. "I, always protected my sister, and I'll do it to the day that I die, because she's the most important thing to someone like me. You know, the reason why I stole those jewels?"

Jason thought that maybe, somewhere, this might actually help him out. Even if he didn't want to reveal his own personal information to Scott, this could be the only way out of this, and he was going to take it, no matter what.

"Because you're a common thief."

Jason laughed hollowly, shaking his head, worried for Jess' well being.

"No, because my sister was going to be hurt if I didn't. If I didn't do it, my sister would've been in more danger than anyone else, and I had to do what I did to protect her."

Scott moved back a step or two, trying to wrap his head around the idea of what he said.

"You're lying."

Scott was so damn sure about that, but Jason looked him right in the eyes, the best he could.

"My sister, is the only thing I'd never lie about. I'd lie about my money, my powers, and pretty much anything if it would bemuse or get me out of situations. But, her, I'd never lie about my sister, she's too important to me."

"I don't believe you at all!"

Scott spat out once more, and Jason felt like he was going to end up killing Scott in the near future for this kind of annoyance.

"My sister, was being held captive, and if I didn't do what that man said, then he was going to destroy her mind, and leave her as nothing. I know what it is like for that to happen to people, because it nearly happened to me. So, stop being a stupid prick, and get me out of here, right now! Do you hear me Scott!? Let me out of here! I need to go and protect my sister for God's sake!"

Jason at this point was getting more, and more pissed off, he wasn't going to stop either. He wanted to be free, and he would do almost anything to get free. He would even be nice to Scott if that's what it took, though that was a hard thing to deal with. That would probably one of the hardest things to do, was being nice to Scott.

Scott looked over the young boy, thinking deeply about what was said, and how he said it.

He wanted to know if Jason was speaking the truth, or telling lies.

He couldn't be sure.

He didn't know what the truth was. Scott didn't believe much if anything that Jason said, but this time, he was more inclined to believe him than he wasn't to believe him. Jason, wouldn't lie about his sister, would he?

Scott couldn't be sure, but something inside Scott told him that Jason wasn't lying.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

Scott questioned quickly, only for Jason to look down.

"Because, my sister is...I can't see my sister, okay?"

"Why?"

Scott pressed forward, and Jason felt like yelling right at him, even if it was a difficult time.

"Because, my Grandparents hate Mutants. They hate that I am a Mutant, and think that I am disgusting, scum, they think all Mutants are like that. They dislike me so much that I was kicked out of my home when I was young, and told to live on the street, when I barely had just lost my parents, the people that loved me the most. I wasn't allowed to see my sister, or they said, that they would reveal to the world that Mutants exist, and I couldn't have that happen. Because I trust in the Professor, and think that's a bad idea...I can't see my sister anymore. I know where she is, but if they find out that I have any contact with her, bye-bye to this normal world that we know, they'll go public, and we'll all be outed as Mutants. You really don't want that to happen. So, everyday, I have to go on like nothing bothers me...because the truth is, everyday I have to live with the knowledge my sister is so far away from me, that I don't even know what's going to happen to her...and look what's happened? She's now with Magneto, probably being mind controlled by some weird device, and I can't do a damn thing about it. So, you let me out of these binds right now Scott, or I'll become extremely upset. Because, nothing gets in the way of me and my sister. I'd even take you out if it meant protecting her, I'd do anything for her, she's that important to me."

Scott felt like a truck had hit him.

He didn't think Jason could sound so deep, it was very, strange yet, awe-inspiring at the same time.

He couldn't believe this was the same Jason.

The boy who usually was sarcastic, who didn't give one about many things.

But this, was his sister.

This was the person he loved more than anything in the world, and now, he had to do this to protect his sister and he could understand protecting family, he wanted to protect his own family, and that meant protecting Jess with everything that he had.

"Hold on, I'll..."

Scott was about to lift up his shades, when Magneto came flying into the room. Jason looked towards him, and growled out.

"Magneto! Let me out, right now!"

Magneto let a dirty smirk appear on his face, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Scott, Alex is waiting for you."

It was a name Jason wasn't all that familiar with honestly. He had to question it.

"Who's Alex?"

Jason wondered aloud, Scott holding his head down.

"My brother."

Scott answered, as Magneto patted his back gently.

"Go on Scott, allow me to deal with Jason."

Scott looked down at Jason briefly, then he began walking away.

Jason couldn't believe that Scott was doing this. He just had to help him, but here he was, walking away.

"Scott, what are you doing!? Are you just going to leave me like this?!"

Scott didn't answer, and walked away.

As soon as he did, Jason's eyes shot towards Magneto.

"You bastard. Just what have you done this time?"

"Very lovely language you've got Jason."

Jason growled, and went to grab, but he was restrained, he forgot because he was pissed off at the man before him.

"Yeah, I do because, you've done something to my sister! Let her go! And what did you do with Kitty!? What's happened with her!?"

"Don't worry about Kitty, she's fine for the moment." He revealed dryly. "But, that also depends on you as well, Jason. With the very fact that you are also going to be important to me. But, even then, Jason. Your sister is fine, for the moment."

"Then why did you take her? Why can't you leave her alone!? Just leave her alone, she's innocent!"

Jason yelled, growling it out like he was a wild animal.

He hated the very fact that he was like this.

"Jason, I am not doing this to hurt her, I have brought her here, so you and her could be together."

"Tch, I don't need favours from you. If you've hurt her, I swear to fucking God, I will tear you apart, piece by piece, and don't even get me started on Kitty. You hurt either of those girls, and you wont be alive to see your own world being realized. Never mind Professor X, you'll have to deal with The Animal, and I can see you not wanting to do that. I will tear you apart, I wont even hold back this time Magneto. I don't care if I am lost to my animals, I'll make sure that you disappear as well."

Magneto took a step back.

Surprisingly, the young boy actually did make him feel complicated on the matters at hand.

"Wow, Jason. I haven't heard you sound so threatening in a long time."

"Get used to it. So, what is Scott doing here? His brother as well?"

"They have both been chosen to stand beside me, along with a few others. My recruits and the X-Men, are facing off, or rather, have faced off. The results, have been promising. Mystique though didn't make the cut, she was against this all, so I sent her after Storm, I thought that would be a good match."

"Funny, you just said she were against it."

Jason spat out, only for Magneto to laugh.

"Yes, but I threatened to hurt you, and she complied right away. It seems that she cares about you, and didn't want you to get hurt. So, in exchange for you not participating, I suggested that she fight for your future, and she did."

Jason looked down at the ground, he couldn't quite believe it.

Mystique, did this for him? Why would she even bother? He couldn't understand that, she wasn't selfless like that, she wouldn't help him like that. If anything, she'd throw him over the edge of a boat if she had to.

So hearing this, he didn't know what to think about it.

"No, you've got to be lying, she wouldn't do something like that."

He was sure of that, he didn't think Mystique would ever go that far for someone like him.

"Oh, but she did. And she lost her fight, as predicted."

"Well, you just set her up to fail?! That's cruel Magneto!"

"I suppose that it is, but in the end, I got what I wanted from her. I got you, in the end, didn't I?"

Jason's eyes tightened.

"Why do you want me?"

"Because my boy, you have interesting powers, and they could help me in my advances in the future. I also want to see your potential as well."

Jason swallowed hard, trying to understand what the hell was going on right now.

"Then, let my sister go, please. You have me, you can do what you want with me, but please, just let her go now. She doesn't deserve this, she's an innocent girl, you can't keep doing this to her, she's been through enough for God's sake! Just please don't do anything to her! Take me instead, please just stop it now...please leave her alone."

Magneto stroked his chin in thought, then bowed his head.

"Your wish, my command. Jess, come here."

Jason looked towards the side to see that Jess was coming through the doors.

Like a zombie, she walked closer, and closer. She looked out of it, like she wasn't even there anymore. Jason thought that it was cruel for her to be like that, he didn't want to see her like that, it was like his heart broke.

"Jess...please, remember, it's me..."

He pleaded with her, wanting to get through to her.

But she just stood there, like she was under some kind of spell, and that broke Jason more than he thought they would.

"She can't hear you now."

Magneto revealed, as he ran his hand across her face.

"Don't fucking touch her!"

He hissed, wanting to tear out Magneto's throat.

Magneto continued, running his hand across her face, and went to the back of her neck. She turned and Jason saw that there was a device on the back of her neck, something that Jason hadn't seen before, not sure what it was...though he had a good idea.

"What is that?"

Jason snarled out.

"It's a device made to tap into the control centre's of the brain, and, switch them off. Right now, she's a puppet, waiting for commands. I've been spending years making it, and now it has come into fruition. Remember, the fun experiments we used to have? This is the dream I had been hoping to achieve, it is the best I could do right now. I could only manufacture one of them, it is a very hard piece of technology, though I do have to admit that it is useful for someone like me."

Jason truly never expected Magneto to go this far honestly, it was too cruel to him. Especially to Jess, she didn't deserve something like this, she couldn't even defend herself, it was evil even.

"You sick bastard, leave her alone! Please, Magneto...just take me. I'm more useful to you than she is, you can just use me. I don't care what you do to me, that's my sister, you just use me okay? Please, just use me, to do whatever it is you're doing, you don't have to hurt Jess now, she's innocent, you can just hurt me...I don't care if you do, whatever you want with me. Just, please don't hurt my sister."

It was probably the most heartfelt Jason could be.

This was his sister after all.

If he could, he was going to do it.

Even if it was against Magneto, he was going to do something.

Magneto could see the care for the young girl rolling off Jason, and it almost caused his heart to warm up. But, he still wanted to have Jason, so he wasn't about to be kind and let Jess go, at least without getting Jason.

Magneto peeled off the device from the back of Jess' neck, her eyes rolling around in her head, and she fell down to the ground.

"Jess! Jess, it's me! Please, you have to get out of here quickly! Run away!"

Jess shook her head, her memories blinking back into her mind.

She looked up, and saw the teary eyed Jason.

"Jason! B-Big bro! W-Whats going on? I remember being in England and was being chased and then I...I remember that I was with you...I don't remember all of it big bro, but I remember you...w-where are we Jason? I don't understand."

She got off the floor, and peered down at the boy.

The young boy couldn't show weakness right now, even though he wanted to since seeing her back to normal was more than the best.

"Jess, you have to run away right away, leave this place! Go and get help! Magneto is-"

Before he could finish, the man named Magneto placed the device onto the back of Jason's neck, Jess' eyes glaring.

"N-No! Leave my brother alone!"

Jess grabbed the man's arm, futilely trying to pull him away from Jason's body.

But Magneto wouldn't allow it, using his ability over metal to release the chain from Jason, and attach it to Jess. Jess let out a surprised gasp, she wanted to be free, but she couldn't get free, the man wouldn't let her.

"Sorry, but I can't have you getting in my way. But, don't think that this is the end for you just yet, you're still important to my plans young Jessica. For now though, I can't have you getting in my way like this."

Jess watched on as Jason slipped away.

It was like with her, she remembered it, and now she was seeing her brother going through the same thing.

And then he turned emotionless, more than he had ever been before.

He, just laid there, not speaking, not doing anything.

He was a puppet, just like she was, and she didn't like it at all.

"Jason, please don't give in...I wasn't strong enough, but you're stronger than me Jason. Big bro, please don't give in now."

Jason then shot his head up, and he looked towards Jess.

There, was nothing there.

She couldn't even see anything that reminded her of her brother, and it was immensely terrifying.

* * *

As that was going down, Kitty had finally recovered from what happened on the beach, and she went back to the jet.

Though, she didn't know where Jason was, she thought that maybe, somehow she would be able to get someone to help Jason. She didn't want anything to happen to him, she couldn't even think of why Magneto would do something like this.

"Don't worry Jason, I'm coming."

She murmured to herself, wanting to go and help Jason and his sister as well.

She wasn't going to stand by and do nothing.

Because this was Jason, she wasn't going to abandon someone so, close to her, she couldn't. She cared too much about him. She wasn't going to leave him behind now, it wasn't in her to do something like that.

Getting inside of the jet, she went to the comms immediately, and tried contacting anyone she could think of.

"Professor! Professor! Please like answer me!"

She pleaded but she didn't get an answer.

She inhaled a deep breath, trying to think of something, anything that could help her.

She tried contacting the mansion, but nothing.

Nothing and more nothing, it was getting under her skin.

"Okay, okay. So, Jason's like been kidnapped, and I'm stuck in the Bahama's...no, extra keys, there's always some in the jet somewhere..."

Kitty looked over the areas she thought there would be some extra keys, even though she could practically see Jason's face just saying "You can't drive yet!" which did give her a small giggle. But then she changed back to normal, and she smiled gently, she liked that idea.

She continued looking, and eventually, under one of the seats, she found the extra keys.

"Thank God...Jason, I'm coming, don't worry, I am coming now."

Smiling to herself, she went to the drivers seat, and she took off in the jet, she was going to do her best to save Jason, and Jess from Magneto...but first, she was going to go and get some help.

* * *

Charles, had a hard dilemma to go through once he arrived where Magneto held his base now, thanks to Magneto taking control over the plane he was in, he didn't have a clue that Scott was there. It was a place called Asteroid M, and it did look like one. Charles was wheeled through the main area with Magneto right beside him, and was brought to a large open area that looked like a laboratory.

"The gathering is almost complete." Magneto began as he and Charles continued going forward. "Just Wolverine and Sabretooth to go. A storm is coming for mutant-kind, Charles. And our resolve must be ironclad. Side with me, not against me."

Charles didn't know what he was supposed to do.

The very fact that he had to be here and do things like this, Charles felt complicated at the same time as being worried for the others, and what would happen if they didn't choose to come willingly, like Magneto was suggesting.

"Your invitation begs the question: What happens to those who won't come willingly?"

At the question, Magneto hummed to himself, and then beckoned to the side.

As soon as he did, Charles became shocked at what he saw.

"Jason..."

Jason didn't respond, and just stood beside Magneto.

"If necessary, sometimes salvation must be force-fed. Jason."

Jason slowly nodded his head, and it showed a tablet. He pressed a few buttons on it, and then, from the walls, something came out.

It wasn't an ordinary thing to see.

What he saw that was.

Charles saw Rogue, Jean, Storm, and Jess all in glass cylinders. Besides the last one, they were all unconscious. Charles was visibly shaken by what he was seeing, so much so that even Jason seemed to be going along with this.

"Professor! Professor! Please help Jason, please!"

Jess cried from the cylinder, banging on it, but to no avail. It wasn't working, nothing seemed to work right now, she couldn't get through to the young man, and Charles looked sorrowful for the young girl, he didn't even know how Magneto found her.

"Magnus, why…? Why did you kidnap Jessica? She's not even a Mutant."

"Ah, but she does possess the gene for it, and she'll be awakening her powers, and I predict that they are going to be strong. From my reading's on her that I did while testing her, her powers could be interesting to say the least."

He placed his hand on his head, looking towards Jason, as Lance, Pietro, and Fred came out from the shadows, though Charles didn't care about that right now, he didn't care at all, all he could see was Jason going through something like this once more.

" _Jason, you have to listen to me-_ "

"Your telepathy wont save him Charles." Magneto admitted, then dragged Jason forward, showing the back of his neck. "I made sure that you wouldn't be able to get in my way, and that's what I did. Jason is with me now. He wont be betray me, he shall be beside me like this."

Charles shook his head, signing deeply at the sights that he could see. It was too disturbing for Charles himself, he didn't like it.

"Magnus, you haven't saved them. You've abducted them. You've even controlled Jason, once again. How many times do you have to hurt that boy? And his sister? Not only them, but forcing Mutants to fight one another? You think this is right?"

"A certain amount of persuasion may still be needed, I'll admit. But for every unbeliever there is a new convert."

Magneto directed towards the left, where large metal doors were.

Charles turned his eyes as Jess looked towards her brother, wanting to help him somehow, but she didn't know how she was going to do this. She didn't know how she was going to get through to her brother, she didn't even know if she could at this point.

The doors opened, and who stepped through stunned Charles all together.

The person who stepped out was Scott, wearing a brown jacket, with his blonde haired brother, Alex. Beyond belief, and his wildest dreams, did he think that Scott would team up with Magneto, and now seeing him like this, he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Scott, no!" Charles let out a surprised gasp, only for Scott to look down towards the ground. "Scott, I don't understand."

Scott chose to look up from the ground, and he sighed heavily.

"Professor, wait. We're just here to listen. That's all."

Charles looked towards Storm, Rogue, and Jean, then looked towards Scott once more.

"What about them? Are they here to listen as well?" He then pointed towards Jason. "And, did Jason have a choice to be controlled like this? And even capturing a girl that isn't a Mutant, is that apart of the plan?"

Scott's eyes went towards them, even Jason as well, and he became shocked, he didn't know about them. Jess then looked towards Scott, showing a sad expression on her face.

"Scott...that's your name, isn't it?"

Scott turned his head downwards.

"Yeah..."

"Please, I know you and my brother don't get along, but please...please help him, h-he doesn't deserve this. Y-You might be here for your own sake, but he isn't. He didn't choose to come here, he is being controlled...please, help him."

It was the young girls heartfelt words, trying to reach him, even if it seemed very difficult to do. Jason, looked on at his younger sister, and the device wouldn't allow him to react to her, but inside, he was desperate to help her.

"Magneto, let them out! What have you done to them!? And let Jason go as well!"

"Simply a precaution, Scott. Not everyone has the maturity to accept the need for change as you do. Not yet. And I am sorry about Jason, but I cannot let him out yet, I have to keep him safe with me for the moment, he's important to me."

"Let them out. Now!"

Scott demanded, his hand resting on his glasses. His eyebeam's readied themselves, he was going to shoot Magneto. Lance tightened his fists, and went to confront Scott, but Magneto pushed him back, strolling towards Scott.

"I will. We just need to proceed cautiously. Trust me. They are perfectly safe."

Charles looked between them, knowing that this situation could be very out of control, and something dangerous could happen, and he couldn't have that, so he activated his telepathy, and connected with the young man.

" _Are they safe, Scott? Are any of us safe? I know this man well. His motives cannot be trusted. He's bitter..._ "

Charles tried to connect, but Magneto saw through that, so he moved his hand to the side, causing his wheelchair to go to the side as well, going into the area where the others were, a tube of glass surrounding him.

Knowing there was no way out, Charles contacted Logan via telepathy.

" _Logan! Logan, lose the battle. Magneto is-_ "

He couldn't finish as the gas entered the glass tube, knocking him out.

Scott's eyes flew open and his hands went towards the glass, then he turned his hand to his glasses, going to shoot it.

"Do that and he'll not survive."

Scott's eyes turned angrily towards Magneto, growling dangerously.

"Yeah? Well, odds aren't that great for you, either."

Alex, Scott's brother couldn't like this, he didn't want them to fight either, and got between them, pushing Scott away from Magneto.

"Hey, hey, hey, Scott. Come on, man. This is no good. They're having a little time-out, so what? Look, I don't get it either. But no one should be getting hurt here. You can't blame Magneto for being careful. And all I know is, is he just wants to help. And I need his help. So come on. Holster that thing, would you?"

Jess watched on, she didn't like it. She didn't even know why Magneto didn't knock her out either. But, she heard what Alex said, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey! Scott, you can't believe that! You've got to help us out here! Wasn't it Professor X who took you in, in the first place? Aren't you friends with Jean and Rogue? Doesn't Storm teach you things? And doesn't my brother help you when you truly need it? You guys might not get on, but my brother is...he can help you, please help him now, he doesn't deserve this, any of this, please just help him...please. If you are the good person you say you are, then please help my brother now, please Scott. I'm begging you."

Scott's eyes went towards the young girl, and saw that she was crying for her elder brother.

Though she wasn't that much younger than Jason or himself, maybe around 14-15 years old, she looked so helpless right now, and scared. Then, he remembered what Scott did before...or rather, what he didn't do, and left Jason to his own devices.

Leaving him there, under the thumb of Magneto, he didn't like it, he hated it in fact, and wished that it didn't go down like that.

"I'll-"

Before Scott could do anything, Magneto came right up to him.

"Your brother is right, Scott. I'm not your enemy. Nor am I Charles'. Very soon you will see the truth."

"He's lying Scott! Don't trust this douche-nozzle!"

Magneto turned his bemused eyes towards Jess.

"So, you're just as feisty as your brother?"

Jess stared at him defiantly.

"I wont let you hurt my brother, and when I get out of here, you'll wish you never hurt my brother in the first place. Don't even mistake that Magneto, my brother and I look out for one another, and I'll make sure that you don't hurt him ever again! He protects me all of the time, it is high time that I do the same thing for my brother!"

She hissed out, but Magneto just snickered.

"I like you Jessica, you're quite spunky, I can't wait to see your mutation, it is going to be interesting to say the least. So, please do your best to unlock your powers, I am sure that you'll do an amazing job on the matter."

Jess shook her head, disappointed in Magneto, and even Scott. She didn't want to believe what her brother said about Scott, but right now, she didn't have a choice. Scott, was essentially turning on them, and on her own brother, and herself.

She looked towards Scott once more, then lowered her head.

"Scott, you really disappoint me. You always said that my brother is the bad one...but, you're leaving us like this. Even if I didn't have a hope, I would do what I could for my brother, like he does for me all of the time...but, if you're not even going to try...then, I don't want to even know you anymore."

Those, came as a devastation towards Scott, he didn't think that it would.

But the way the young girl looked, it was so beautiful, yet sad at the same time. She was a cute girl, and to hear this now, she didn't even know what to think.

Scott turned around and walked away from them all.

Jess at that moment truly lost hope in Scott, she really didn't think that he would do that...but, he was. In the end, he truly did that, leaving Jason, and the others behind, making her feel like Jason had it right about him all along.

Jess looked towards Magneto, as he held a smirk.

"You wont be happy forever Magneto, my brother will get out of that, I'll get him out of that, and then we'll beat you together."

Magneto walked closer to the tube, placing his hand on the glass as the rest of them looked on.

"That's a nice way to think about it Jessica, good girl. I'd like to see your potential."

Jess growled at him, and sighed deeply.

She watched as Magneto walked away with the others, Jason following after them.

* * *

Kitty finally arrived at the mansion. She had been trying to contact them again and again, to no avail.

The jet...it had seen better days.

Truthfully, she was sure that she had saved herself with her powers, and if she didn't have her powers, she would've crashed the jet, and even then, she didn't want to admit that to Jason that she almost crashed.

She walked into the foyer area of the mansion, and became shocked.

"Whoa..."

She couldn't believe it.

It had been torn apart. There were dents in the wall, there were plant pots that had been broken, and even the floor had seen better days. It was like a fight had been broken out around the area, and she didn't know what the hell had happened.

But, she knew that it wasn't just her, and Jason that was in a bind right now.

It was more than her, and him, it was above them now.

But, that didn't answer a question for them at all.

"Professor! Anyone?! Is anyone here!?"

She called, but she didn't get an answer.

She walked forward into the foyer, trying to assess what happened, besides the obvious.

As she did, at the doorway, Kurt, Evan, and Toad entered the room.

"Kitty!"

Kurt called, drawing her attention.

Kitty looked relieved to see them there, besides Toad that was.

"What happened here? This place is trashed."

Kitty shrugged her shoulders towards Evan, she didn't have an answer.

"I-I don't know, I was just here, I just like got here, and..." She looked at Toad as he hopped inside. "W-What's he doing here?"

"Long story." Kurt began. "But, here's short version. We, and Brotherhood had a fight, and only Rogue won the fight. Then, these metal spheres came down, and took them away, besides Toad who lost to Rogue. W-What happened to you anyway?"

"Jason and I were like on a trip, and then Magneto came by, that mad metal guy, and he kidnapped Jason!"

Evan and Kurt were surprised as was Toad.

"The overlord was captured!?"

"The overlord…?"

Kitty let out a breath, as Toad jumped behind a plant pot.

"H-He's frightening, he's scarier than Mystique. Everyone is frightened of Jason, he's insane, he'll kill me for saying this, but I have to speak out now! He's freaking crazy!"

Kitty nodded at that, it did make sense, he was like that sometimes.

"Storm? Storm? Hey, are you in here? Storm? Storm?"

Despite knowing the situation, Evan had to try anyway, but he didn't get an answer.

Mystique from above, had mimicked a plant pot, but she turned back to herself, and jumped down, shocking everyone around. She looked between all of them, Kurt being the most visibly shaken about the things.

"She's out. Can I take a message?"

While the others looked like they were going to fight,

"Hey, if you're still here, then that means you're a loser too."

Toad snickered out, but that angered Mystique more than she thought it would. She stormed over to him, grabbing him by his shirt, and lifted him up. Using her scariest face, she got right within his own, giving him a fright like no other.

"Don't ever call me that. You think Jason is scary? Wait until I've dealt with you!"

Toad felt like crying at that moment, not wanting to deal with her.

Mystique threw Toad down to the ground, and turned as Kurt approached her.

"What are you here for, Mother?"

Even saying that was hard for Kurt, calling Mystique that. But that was his reality, and in some ways, it felt good to hear that from Kurt, even if it was in the way that he said it.

"Simple truth. Nobody discards me. Especially not Magneto after all I've done for him. So I'm paying him a visit. We can go together or I can go alone."

Mystique gave the ultimatum, and waited for their reply.

"You won't be alone."

A voice called from the side.

Turning, they saw a roughed up Logan, with a gash across his chest.

"If Magneto's got our friends, then we're going after him."

"Good." Mystique folded her arms. "But I know the man, so I'm calling the shots."

Logan walked right up to her, and got in her face. She didn't back down, and stared right towards him. Logan however didn't even back down either, he was quite scary when he wanted to be, and even Mystique had to admit that she was, unnerved by what he saw.

"Then get your own ride." Logan spat out, Mystique glaring. "X-Men, let's go!"

Kitty, Kurt, and Evan followed after Logan, walking towards the hanger.

Mystique looked on, and she didn't know what to say.

She felt like she was being pushed into a corner, and she didn't like it at all.

In the end though, she knew that she couldn't just sit back and do nothing, and since she didn't have another way, she followed after him.

"All right, fine! But I expect to be consulted."

They walked down to the hanger, and got into a new kind of aircraft.

Mystique wasn't sure about others coming along, though she didn't have a choice this time.

"Welcome to the first test flight of the XM-Velocity."

Wolverine announced, as they took to the sky, and now, were going to go and get the others back.

Kitty herself couldn't wait, she was going to save Jason no matter what happened.

* * *

Back at the asteroid, Jason was doing medial tasks for Magneto, being controlled. Jess watched on, she couldn't stand seeing her elder brother like this. Magneto was doing something else, but she didn't know what that was.

She saw that there was a wild looking man that had appeared.

She didn't know who he was, but Magneto seemed keenly interested in him.

However, as she stood there in the tube, Pietro came walking over towards her, and stared right at her.

"You're pretty cute, aren't you? So, what's your story huh? You a Mutant too?"

Jess looked right at him, then towards her elder brother.

"I wouldn't flirt with me, my big bro might not like bad guys flirting with me."

Pietro gulped, looking towards Jason.

Though he was being mind controlled, it still was a dangerous thing to mess with Jason, they couldn't do that.

Once Scott, and Alex had returned (Jess couldn't care at this point, since Scott didn't help out) Magneto went towards a large metal door, that held a large metal room inside, that looked like a corridor that had no end.

"I built it right into the asteroid. Behold the next step in mutant evolution."

"What is it?"

Scott inquired from the old man, as Jess looked down.

"A genetic enhancer. Perhaps you've heard of the legendary gems of Cyttorak. Well, they do exist." Magneto got out a pink looking jewel, as Jess felt her heart beat a little quicker at seeing it. "Once believed to possess mystical properties, these actually emit a very distinctive radiation."

Hearing that, Alex wore an unpleasant face.

"Hey, wait a minute! You mean you're gonna nuke us?"

"I'm going to evolve you to finish your growth. No more pain, Alex. And no more hiding behind that visor, Scott." He looked at the boys as he said their names, and then continued. "Your powers will be fully realized, giving you complete control."

Scott looked towards the others in the pods. Jess turned her head away, she didn't want to look at Scott anymore, she couldn't look at Scott.

"What about them? I want them released."

"They will be, but only after you've gone through the transformation. I want them to see what I'm offering." Magneto opened the door to the room, and Sabretooth stood nearby, then Magneto looked right back towards Scott. "And it is an offer, Scott. I won't force you to go through it."

Scott still wasn't sure, he didn't think it was safe.

"We're supposed to just trust this thing works? You go through it, then."

"I have. I'm fully advanced. But why don't I provide you with a real first-hand demonstration. Sabretooth."

Sabretooth nodded, and went inside of the machine.

It was glowing, very ominously, as the door shut behind him.

Scott, and Alex looked on as did Jess. Jess didn't know what was going to happen.

"In a few moments, he'll emerge reborn."

Jess didn't think this was right, it wasn't something that she trusted.

She got a bad vibe from it, she felt like it was going to do something terrible.

Soon, the door reopened, and what was shown, wasn't Sabretooth, or rather, it was something else entirely. It was the man that looked like him, but he looked, more and more wild, and beast like. His hair was longer, and his body was covered all in hair.

Jess looked on in fear, she didn't want to see that, and then she looked towards her elder brother, and saw that he just looked in his trance state. She knew that she would have to do something for him, but short of taking the device off his neck, she didn't know what she was going to be able to do.

"That's what you want Scott?! That thing is gonna turn you into a monster!"

Jess shouted from the side, as Jason's eyes flickered.

His eyes briefly went towards Jess and saw her suffering, and he didn't like that at all.

Scott looked towards her as well.

"I, well..."

He didn't know how to answer her properly, he didn't know what to say as a response.

"Boys, it's time to reach your full potential."

"Full potential, it will cause you to turn into something that you don't want to turn into!"

Jess tried desperately, she couldn't see someone go through something like this.

Alex grasped his wrists, and tried to convince his brother to do it.

"What do you think, Scott? I want to, but not without you."

Scott thought about it for a few moments, trying to think of what would be for the best. He looked towards Jess, who shook her head vigorously, and he didn't know what to even think. Then he looked towards his younger brother, and saw that he was nodding. Somehow, that was giving him strength, more than he thought that he would have.

Scott then nodded his head towards Alex.

While he didn't know Jess, he somewhat trusted her...but, this was his little brother, and he couldn't just abandon that now, he had to follow his little brother, and that's what he did, going towards the

"And now for an appreciative audience."

As Magneto woke up the others, the brothers continued walking into the room. Once inside, Jean shook her head, waking up. She looked at Scott and Alex in the room that was going to transform them quickly assessing the situation, she banged on the glass and cried out "Scott! No, don't!" but that was to no avail.

"Professor, he wouldn't listen to me at all! That thing is trying to turn Scott into something else, I know that it will! Please Professor, help them!"

Jess told him from her prison, Charles nodding in understanding, and turned towards him, putting a hand to his head, and contacted Scott telepathically.

" _Scott, I know what Magneto is doing. This thing will alter your mind. Get out of there, please._ "

Scott heard what Charles said within his mind, then he turned around. But Magneto closed the door with his powers just beforehand, closing it, leaving them inside. Magneto whizzed around and looked right into Charles' eyes, Charles looking right back at him fearlessly.

"Too late, Charles. He's mine now."

Jess looked towards Charles, worried. Jean didn't know what to think now, she couldn't even think. Scott and Alex had gone now.

"Professor, what's gonna happen to them?"

Despite the way that Scott didn't listen to her, she was a gentle girl at heart, and she also had a feeling that Magneto was going to force Jason in those things as well, and if that was the case, then she needed to know, she wasn't going away unless she knew something about what was going on.

"I don't know Jessica, I truly don't know."

"They are going to be reborn, Jessica."

Magneto spoke out towards her, but she looked back angrily.

"I wasn't talking to you, don't speak to me. You've got my brother under your control...like you did me. I don't even want to hear anything from you ever again, do you understand me Magneto? Leave me alone and let my brother go already."

She demanded, worried for her elder brother.

"Sorry, young Jessica, but I can't have that happening yet."

Jess didn't like that, and she was going to save her brother, however she was going to do that, she didn't know yet.

What she didn't notice was, around her hands, something, was changing.

Something new, and interesting, was happening, the desire to protect her brother was slowly awakening something deep within her.

Soon the device opened once again, and a bright light shined.

It was so bright Jess had to stop looking for a few moments, and when it died down, it was shocking what they saw.

Jess saw that it was Scott, and Alex...but, they had snow-white hair now, and their eyes, were different. Scott's eyes couldn't be seen right away, but something about the way that he looked, just something caused him to feel worry about it.

"Come. The world awaits you."

Magneto beckoned them closer.

Scott and Alex looked mostly the same...besides their white hair now. But beyond that, they looked relatively the same...but, still, something was off about them. Jean could easily see something like that, and so could Jess.

Alex ran his hands across his wrists, and was, loving the feeling that he wasn't in pain.

"The pain's gone."

"And you shall be called Havok." Magneto told him, then looked towards Scott. "Go on, Scott. Show us the colour of your eyes."

Scott did as he was asked, and showed his eyes to the world.

A smirk was on his face as he did the reveal, something that Jean didn't like, it upset her to see that.

Jean and the others looked on with some shock.

Charles turned his head downwards, he knew that it was going to be hard for him to come back from this.

"Another benefit to your enhancement: Your minds, they're purged of useless emotion. You should have a clearer perspective of our dominant roles here on Earth."

As he was speaking, Jess felt...odd.

She felt something was going off inside of her, flaring up, and making her feel, oddly inside.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt a swelling inside of her that simply couldn't be released either, something that wouldn't be released either.

Magneto then turned towards Jason.

"Jason, I believe it is about high time that you go along. Go on, time for you to change as well."

Jason just followed orders, he was being controlled and couldn't fight back.

He walked forward, towards the device, Jess looking on with fear.

"No, Professor please help him! Please!"

She begged the man, but he hung his head down.

"I, can't. I'm sorry Jessica, I can't break through that devices control over Jason. It is too difficult."

Jess felt her heart rate increase.

She could feel it beating, smashing against her chest.

As he walked closer, and closer, she felt like she was going to loose her brother, and that was so devastating to her, that it wasn't happening.

She couldn't let him do that.

It would be the last thing that she could stand.

"Bro...no, Jason...Jason...Jason...noooo! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Something inside of Jess had reached its boiling point.

It couldn't stand what was happening, and she went through her change…

Like her brother did long ago, she now went through her own Mutation.

Like a bomb went off inside of her, Jess' powers activated, and they formed a barrier around her, an extending barrier that smashed the tube she was in apart, glass flying everywhere, shocking even Magneto at seeing that.

She stepped away from the tube as the barrier dropped, as Charles smiled on, Magneto giving a frown.

"Sabretooth! Stop her!"

Sabretooth growled out, and pounced for her.

However, Jess turned her hand towards him, and a wall was formed from energy, she sent it forward in its state, and it crashed against Sabretooth. Surprisingly, her barrier smashed against him, and sent him right towards the wall, smashing against the wall, causing it to shake, and shock Magneto.

"Sabretooth..."

He couldn't believe that a newly activated Mutant managed to blow away his enhanced Mutant, only showing her power. She continued walking forward, as Pietro smirked.

"I'm not letting a little girl beat me!"

Pietro was confident that he was fast enough to reach her in time…

But he was wrong.

As he managed to get to her, he bounced off a barrier that she made, and then she thrust her hand towards him, sending the barrier right towards him, sending him flying into a pillar as well, Pietro letting out a cry, and then knocked him out.

Magneto was once again shocked by the power displayed by Jess, he didn't expect her to be like that, he knew she was strong, he just didn't know she was this strong, it was surprising to say the least, and that wasn't saying much at all.

Lance wasn't going to stand for it, and he moved closer.

"Oi, little girl! Don't think you can suddenly win against all of us!"

Lance slammed his foot against the floor, causing it to shake around. Jess felt the shaking, and the tremor that was going for her. The ground uprooted, smashing it towards the young girl. Jess then however placed her hands out, a barrier being formed.

"Don't stop me now!"

Jess spoke out angrily, as the ground smashed against the barrier. However, the barrier held itself all together. Lance blinked in surprise, he didn't think that he would see her be able to block something like that.

"G-Get away!"

Lance put his hand in two places and sent two waves of earth cracking powers towards Jess. Jess waved her hands outwards, causing the barriers to expand, protecting the young girl from both of the attacks.

She then pushed her hands forward, like she was pushing against something and the barrier responded. The barrier flew forward towards Lance. Lance let out a cry and tried to jump around it, but it was too big, and it crashed against him.

"Aaaaagh!"

Jess hit the man into the wall, crashing his body against the wall, knocking him out.

Charles was impressed with her powers already, using them like she was, and saw that she was a powerful Mutant. He couldn't be more happy to see that, and the way she looked, this girl was on a mission, and wasn't going to stop now.

"Don't get in my way for my brother." She looked towards Fred, who saw her as the true female Jason right now. "Hear that? Get in my way, and you're going down, understand me?"

Usually, she was a very sweet girl, but she was at her limit with these people.

She wouldn't stop now, she was going to reach her brother.

Fred began crying, because she reminded him of a scary Jason, and he didn't like it. Rogue, and Jean sighed at seeing the crying Fred, but all looked on in awe as she walked closer and closer.

Not even the changed Scott, or Alex got involved with her, she truly did frighten them more than she thought possible.

"It's a sibling's love, Magneto." Magneto glared at Charles. "You endangered her brother, and she couldn't stand it. Never underestimate the power of love between those two siblings. And Jessica there, isn't happy with you. I don't blame her either after what you did to her, and her brother."

Charles had to admit that seeing Magneto a little worried was a good feeling. While he cared for Magneto, he also saw that he underestimated Jess' power, and now, she was on the warpath, and she wasn't going to stop either.

Magneto however, wasn't going to bow down to a little girl, so he flew in front of her, and she looked up at him.

"Don't get in my way Magneto, my brother needs me."

"Sorry young Jessica, but I can't let you go now."

Jess released a breath, as Magneto squared up to her.

She wasn't going to back down however, she couldn't back down now. If she did, she wouldn't be a good little sister in her eyes, since she felt like her elder brother had always protected her, she wanted to protect her elder brother now, no matter what.

While that was going down, an alarm went off, and Sabretooth went to check on it.

"Aircraft!"

Sabretooth announced, Magneto giving an annoyed expression.

"Really? Let's see who it is."

Magneto tried to control the plane once the hole in the top opened...but nothing happened.

He looked at his hands, then thrusted them to the sky.

He tried it once again...but nothing happened.

"What?"

Confusion came over the old man, he didn't understand how that was happening at all.

While he was confused, Jess bypassed him, and grabbed her brothers hand, pulling him away from the machine, and hugged him around his chest area, shocking the young man, even in the state that he was currently in.

Jason, in this state, couldn't understand why she was hugging him, he was like a zombie now, he didn't even know what to think at all.

"No metal!" Magneto glared at Charles who shrugged his shoulders coyly. "Boys, defend us."

He ordered Scott, and Alex, so that's what they did.

Scott, and Alex went out to see the jet that was incoming.

Scott's eyes turned red, as yellow energy swirled around Alex's hand.

Scott, and Alex then shot their beams towards the jet. Wolverine, who was piloting the jet, attempted to avoid, but the blasts hit the side of the jet. Wolverine didn't have a choice but to crash land...but that didn't bode well for the brothers.

"Alex, run!"

"Right behind you bro!"

Scott, and Alex took off together, running down the corridor.

But the jet was right behind them, smashing its way through the dome itself.

They ran as fast as they could, and even entered the main lab area, but it was hard for them to escape. They were gonna get caught, and they knew it as well, but Jean couldn't let Scott get hurt like this, so she did her best to help him.

"Scott! Scott!"

Jean put her hands to her forehead and used her telekinesis to lift the pair out of the way. However, the jet was incoming too fast, so Jess stuck her hand out towards them, making a barrier to block the path of the jet.

"Aaah!"

She let out a little cry as the jet hit her barrier, but her incredible powers forced the jet to stop. Jason's eyes flickered as he saw that, seeing her use her powers. It was, incredible to see, yet somewhere deep in the mind controlled Jason, it was shocking to say the least.

Scott, and Alex slammed against a wall, but it didn't knock them out. All it did was make their eyes roll a little bit. Jean was thankful, and looked towards Jess, who smiled right towards her as well, showing that she was happy.

Wolverine, Mystique, Kitty, Evan, Kurt, and Toad came out of the jet, and Mystique looked towards Jason as well, who just stared on with nothingness behind his eyes, and then her eyes turned towards Magneto, angrily.

"Knock-knock."

Mystique said confidently, antagonizing Magneto even more as the others got into action.

"Mystique, you never could take no for an answer."

Magneto sighed out, as Mystique jumped towards him.

"Haaaaaah!"

She swung her leg out towards him, Magneto pulled away from her, and sent a metal plate towards her.

Magneto watched as she ducked the plate, and then jumped to the side, engaging into a fight with him.

Wolverine jumped towards the tubes that held the others, and cut them apart, releasing the others.

They got out of the tube area, only for Sabretooth to jump at him, and slammed him against a wall, forcing his body down into the ground.

Charles assessed the situation quickly, and then nodded.

"Storm, Rogue, prepare the jet." They nodded, and went towards the jet area though the wall had been caved in, while Charles turned towards Jean. "Jean, let's get to Scott and Alex."

Jean was torn, she didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

"W-What about Jason and that girl? Isn't he being controlled as well?"

Jean showed her concerns, wanting to help the pair of them, and slowly came to the realization that the pair of them were, related. She couldn't remember if she heard the girl say that Jason was her brother or not, but the resemblance was uncanny.

Charles looked towards them, seeing that Kitty was rushing over there.

"Kitty will deal with it, we'll deal with this."

Jean nodded, and went towards Scott with Charles.

While that was going down, Fred charged towards Kurt. Kurt, stood there, not moving. Fred thought that he was going to win. But, Kurt teleported out of the way, and reappeared behind the large man, kicking the man in the back.

"A body that goes in motion, stays in motion!"

Kurt kicked him right into a stone pillar, knocking him down to the ground. Kurt grimaced, but continued going on regardless, and didn't notice the door to the enhancer opened, it already giving off a weird glow.

Kitty made it towards Jess, and Jason, as she tried to convince the young man to stop.

"Jason, it's me, Kitty!"

Jason didn't register her, as Magneto looked on, avoiding a kick from Mystique.

"Jason! Attack!"

He got out a device, and activated it, causing Jason to growl, turning towards the pair of females.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Jason charged for them, swiping with his claws that he had from his tiger's power.

Kitty grabbed Jess, using her power to phase through the young boy, then pulled her back.

"Jason! Please, it's like me, Kitty, your girlfriend, please don't!"

Kitty pleaded with him, as Jason kicked towards her. Kitty jumped back, avoiding the kick, but Jason was right on her.

Sharpening his fingernails like claws, he swiped for her body. Kitty jumped forward, phasing through him, only for Jason to force his body backwards, colliding with the young girls body, her body skidding across the ground.

Jess looked on as Kitty stood up, devastated that Jason was being forced to do something like this, it didn't seem fair at all.

"It's no use, that thing on the back of his neck wont let him stop."

Jess explained, as Jason growled, charging for Kitty. Kitty could only look on as she saw her boyfriends wild expressions and hated Magneto doing this to him.

Before she could be touched by Jason, Jess raised a barrier between them, blocking the path off, then forced her hands forward, forcing the man away from Kitty, shocking Kitty herself, she didn't expect that to happen.

"You're a Mutant?"

Kitty couldn't hide her surprise that very moment.

"Y-Yes, I don't understand myself, but I have my powers now, and I just, know how to use them. It's like a rush, and now I am going to save my brother with my powers, please help me Kitty."

The way Jess spoke, was so proper, and English that Kitty loved her accent, it reminded her of Jason's own, only feminine.

Kitty looked at her boyfriend, seeing his struggle, then nodded her head.

"S-Sure, I'll like do it if I can."

Jess nodded her head, then she put up her fists in a very basic fighting style. Kitty did the same thing, seeing Jason as a strong martial artist.

They knew that it would be very difficult for the pair of them to fight Jason equally, so they couldn't do that. Fortunately, it seemed that Jason here didn't fight with intelligence, like the normal version of Jason, so that was a plus.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Jason charged for Jess so she stuck out her hands.

Using her powers, she raised a barrier between them. Jason tapped into the strength of an elephant, hitting his fist forward. Colliding with the fist and barrier, Jess felt the barrier shaking, but it held pretty well under the strength.

"I'm sorry bro!"

Jess thrust her hands forward, the barrier moving along with Jason. It skidded across the ground, taking Jason with it. But, unlike the others, Jason used his strength to push against the barrier, Jess having a tug with her brother.

Pushing against one another was difficult.

He was strong, and she could feel that strength as well.

While it was going down, Kitty rushed towards Jason, and went for the back of his neck…

"Aaah!"

She was surprised when Jason grabbed her wrist, and held it tightly.

She looked towards his stony face, seeing that he really didn't see her as a friend, or even girlfriend.

The one that was before her, wasn't Jason, it was just a zombie with Jason's face.

Because he was distracted, Jess unwillingly slammed her barrier against Jason's body, forcing him off his feet.

"Sorry Jason, I'm so sorry."

She apologized from the bottom of her heart, as the barrier slammed against the wall, with Jason as well.

However, before the impact, Jason switched to an animals power that was durability, stopping the attack from hurting him all that much. He then used his strength, switching to it, pushing the barrier off him, dropping to the ground.

He snarled, looking right at Jess.

"Big bro...please, please don't hurt us, we love you."

She tried her best to connect with her elder brother, but he didn't care, and just charged.

She was thankful, because she knew that if it was Jason in the drivers seat, then the battle would be more difficult.

But, because this wasn't Jason's own intelligence, and what Magneto had programmed, it was easier to deal with.

As he neared, Kitty came out of the floor, and jumped at his feet.

She grabbed him by the ankles, dragging him down to the ground, through the ground, so much so that his legs were trapped in the floor.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Jason let out a blood curdling scream as he turned from his normal strength, to a digging type of animal power. Using that, he dug through the ground, as Jess panted, summoning another barrier, and launching it at him.

Just as he got out of the floor, Jess' barrier slammed against Jason's body, pinning him to a nearby stone pillar.

"Kitty, now!"

Jess said, as she held Jason back.

But, Jason was pushing against it the best that he could.

She struggled, wishing that she didn't have to fight her brother.

But, that's how it was now.

"Aaaaaaaagh!"

He let out a scream as he pushed, Jess wincing at the scream.

But Kitty thankfully phased through the pillar, grabbing the device from the back of his neck, then ran her fingers through it. Using her power, she disrupted the devices power, breaking it apart with her power alone.

Once it was gone, she dropped it down to the ground, as Jess released the barrier.

Because she wasn't used to it, she collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

Jason groaned, as he looked around.

He looked towards Kitty, who smiled towards him.

"Kitty, what's..."

"You're back! I'm so glad!"

Kitty wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, giving him a kiss.

He returned it, then held her as he looked around.

The place was slowly crumbling down to the ground, it was changing to something else entirely.

He then looked towards his tired sister, his eyes opening with realization.

"Jess!"

He, along with Kitty, rushed over. He put a hand on her shoulder, then gave her a kind smile.

She looked up at her elder brother, and smiled weakly.

"Big bro...I'm a Mutant now."

Jason had mixed feelings about that.

He didn't want her to be a Mutant, he was too worried what that meant for her life now.

What it could mean for the future, it wasn't something Jason wanted to contemplate right at this moment.

"Y-Yeah, you're a Mutant."

He was torn to feel good, and bad right now.

He wanted her to have a good life, and not be something that the world was going to hate.

He could deal with it himself, he could deal with himself being the hated.

But her, no.

He didn't want her to be hated.

As that was going down, Mystique and Magneto were hot and heavy into their battle.

Magneto, was a powerful Mutant, and he manipulated two metal rods that went for her body, spinning rapidly. She ducked one, and jumped the other one. She then spun around, kicking one of them out of the way, and charged for Magneto.

"I'll get you!"

Mystique growled out, showing how menacing she really could be.

Magneto saw a metal object on the ground, so he launched it at the incoming Mystique.

Mystique couldn't avoid it, and was slammed into the machine, that was the enhancer, Magneto's eyes widening in pure terror.

"No! My enhancer! Get out of there!"

Magneto chased after Mystique who entered the enhancer. Jason looked on briefly, then sighed.

"I'm gonna get to Scott, and Alex...is that his name? Whatever, they might need help, so get out of here you two."

"Yeah, lets go bro..."

Jason shook his head, and pointed towards the exit.

"Go with Kitty out of here."

Jess shook her head.

"No, I'm not going big bro."

"Jess, listen to me-"

"No, you listen Jason. I'm a Mutant now too, and I'm sticking with you, no matter what."

Jason looked down towards her, who held a face that said that she was going to go with him regardless. Jason rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Fine, but if you die I'm telling."

Childishly, Jason stuck out his tongue, so Jess took his hand tightly.

"Yes, I understand Jason, you and I are together now."

"Yeah..." He looked towards Kitty. "Kitty, get out of here, and take the others with you. Don't worry about me...I've got the barrier master here to help me. Go, and make sure the others are safe, I trust in you."

Kitty was reluctant, but nodded her head anyway, and rushed out of the area, leaving behind Jess, and Jason.

The young boy looked down towards the young girl, then gripped her hand.

"Okay, let's get going."

Jason and Jess together rushed towards Scott, and Alex to see if they could help Jean and Charles break through to them.

As that happened, Evan grabbed the downed Lance, and Pietro, hauling them over his shoulders, rushing to the exit. Storm on the other hand was having trouble getting through the debris that had blocked their paths.

She used lightning attacks to blast her way through, but it wasn't working, it wouldn't be working.

She couldn't get through, and it was irritating her that she couldn't get through at all.

But, then it changed, as the ground began shaking, and now because

"Coming through!"

Fred, who was with Toad, crashed through the wall with his large body, opening up the hallway.

"Get aboard the jet, quickly!"

"Scott and his brother are still not responding! And Wolverine's got his hands full."

Rogue explained, as she looked around to see the cavern falling down on them. Storm understood the situation, and nodded her head.

"Go!"

Rogue nodded her head, and rushed out of the area. Storm on the other hand, turned into a mini tornado and went towards Logan, and Sabretooth.

Logan swiped at him a number of times, clawing right for his face, and chest, but it didn't do anything.

Sabretooth retaliated with his own claws, and hit Wolverine back. Storm however came with her mini tornado, captured Sabretooth in said tornado, and flung him away from Logan. Logan was surprised and slightly jarred by this, but he understood the situation as he looked around, seeing that the place wasn't very stable.

Jason, and Jess made it to Scott, and Alex, seeing that they were having an argument with Charles, and Jean.

"Professor, we have to go."

Jason explained, the situation becoming quite dire.

"Yes, I understand. But Scott, and Alex are...being difficult."

Charles sighed out, as Jason turned his head.

"Come on you two, we have to go now, or do you like being buried?"

Jason wasn't going to yell, he wasn't going to scream. He was going to be as calm as he could, even if it meant for the person before him, he was going to have to be calm and collected, he didn't think that he would have to deal with things like this.

"You and the others, you're ruining everything. This was our chance to unite. All of us."

Scott growled at them, but Jean hung her head low.

"Unite? For what, Scott? And at what cost? Look what Magneto did to you."

Scott wasn't listening to Jean now, and held a smirk on his face, something that Jason wanted to punch off.

"He's helped me. I'm evolved. No more training. No more hurdles. My powers are now at my mercy!"

Jean shook her head, and hugged herself.

"Yeah. So you blasted your friends with it. I mean, how united is that?

"You don't understand. We are the future."

"Really, Scott? Are you the future? Because if you are, I don't want any part of it."

Jean couldn't stand it anymore, and walked off, leaving behind the others.

Jason looked on, then looked at Scott.

"You know, you've reached new lows, you dick. You let me get mind controlled, and now you're upsetting Jean, and Professor X. Me, I can understand, but Professor X. and Jean, people who care and love you? I don't even know who you are anymore. Come on Jess, lets go."

Jess hung her head down towards Scott.

"He's right Scott, you say my big bro is bad...but, what does that make you? You, attacked your friends, and left my brother to be controlled, and even went along with things like this. If you're really a good person, then you wouldn't hurt your friends. And if you're a good person, I wouldn't want to meet a bad person."

Jason pulled Jess away from him, and they walked away together, Charles bowing his head.

"Mutants shouldn't be divided. But we didn't draw the line. Magneto did. And it's still there. You've just crossed over it."

Scott had listened to everything that they had said, and hung his head low, snapping back to the person he was before, and didn't want to be the person he was right now, putting a hand to his forehead, hating what he had done.

Charles continued getting to the plane, as Wolverine looked on.

"What about the boys?"

He asked, only for Charles to shake his head.

"They'll do what they must."

Charles wheeled himself out of there, and Wolverine followed afterwards.

* * *

Once they made it to the plane, Jason looked on towards the crumbling asteroid, and then felt his heart pounding inside of his chest, not for Scott, or Alex, as he smelt them coming, but for Mystique.

What Magneto said, and what could happen, and what Mystique did for him.

In her own way, she tried protecting Jason, and that was, something that he couldn't even think of properly, he didn't think that Mystique would ever protect him.

Yet, she did, and it, was a torn feeling that he was having right now, something that he didn't want to even think about.

Charles, appeared beside him, patting him on the back.

"Professor..."

Charles allowed a smile to appear.

"Go."

"Are you kicking me off the plane?"

Charles chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nothing of that sort my boy. But, Mystique, I am sure you wish to go and save her."

Jason didn't even believe that...but, he did.

In the end, he did want it, and he didn't know why either.

"After everything she did to me in the past...I don't know why I feel like this, I hate that I feel like this. She caused my life to be hell...but, she's, I don't know what she is. She's something that I didn't expect to come across right now in my life. Professor, I don't know what to even think about it...but, I can't just let her die either. At least for Kurt's sake."

"Then go, my boy."

Jason nodded his head, then flew out of the plane.

"J-Jason?!"

"Bro! W-What are you doing!?"

Kitty and Jess cried, going to follow him, but Charles shook his head, placing his hands out in front of him, and then to the side of him.

"No, Kitty, Jessica. It is fine, Jason can take care of himself, do not be concerned. He's, a very capable young man."

Charles hoped that was true.

Jason flew back into the asteroid, going past Scott, and Alex, who went towards the plane. Jason himself just smirked as he landed into the asteroid's lab area. The structure was failing, and things were falling down.

Landing on the ground, he sniffed the air, for Mystique.

He turned his head left, and right, sniffing for her.

Then, he got scent of her, and he rushed forward.

With the ceiling falling down, Jason tapped into his enhanced strength, smashing through the debris easily.

Making it to her location, he saw that she was buried under some rubble.

So, using his strength, he smashed through the rubble, and revealed a different Mystique.

She looked, weird to him, and her scent was, fading from his nose. He couldn't explain it well, but something about her had changed, and the normal scent she had, was changing into something else entirely.

Well, she looked, somewhat different though. It wasn't like she had completely changed, but there was differences.

"Mystique, that's you, isn't it?"

Mystique groaned, as she felt her head had a bump.

"Jason..."

Jason grabbed Mystique, pulling her up.

She collected herself, looking right into Jason's eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Apparently saving your life."

"Why?"

"Good question. Come on, lets get out of here."

Mystique shook her head.

"I can't."

"Ooh great, you're gonna give me some bull that you have to redeem yourself or something."

Mystique snidely shook her head.

"No, I'm just saying, this place is coming down, and you can't carry both me and yourself out of the way you came."

Jason looked, and saw that his path was blocked.

He looked around the area, and then found it.

"Great, then come here."

Jason grabbed her by the wrist, and using the cheetahs speed, he rushed through the debris, both on the ground, and falling, Mystique being dragged behind him. She didn't know what the hell he was doing with her.

When getting to the place he wanted, Jason threw Mystique into an evacuation pod, and pressed the release command.

"Why?! What are you doing!?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, as the pod began moving away.

"Who knows, maybe call it a Nephew helping his Aunt. Bye Mystique. Maybe we'll see one another again in the future. For now, just don't fight it and go."

Mystique looked on with a mixture of worry, and apprehension.

She, just watched, helpless to do anything but be shot out of there.

Jason waited until the pod was gone, before Jason turned around.

He was surprised to see Magneto walking out of the enhancer, holding himself with some confusion as he looked towards Jason.

"Even though she caused you pain, you saved her in the end."

Jason ground his teeth together, glaring at the elder man before him.

"Heck, she's family, better or worse. But, you mind controlled me you son of a bitch, and you kidnapped my sister...well, you wont ever get that chance again. My sister is staying with me now, and if you try and hurt her, you'll be sorry. I wouldn't mind using all my powers and risking the chance of going mad to take you down. Don't you have any heart at all?"

Magneto didn't answer, and used his metal powers to shape the metal around him into a sphere.

Jason shook his head as Magneto smirked.

"See you later Jason."

"Nope, don't wanna see you again."

Jason smirked wickedly.

Then before the metal could form around his face, Jason crossed the distance, giving a swift punch to Magneto's face, causing the elder man to cry out.

"What are you doing!?"

Magneto complained, Jason smirking.

"I so enjoyed that."

Magneto growled, as the metal formed a perfect sphere, raised up, then shot out of there.

Jason inhaled a breath, and saw the destroyed area, sighing even more.

"Guess, it's time for me to go."

Jason flew out of the area, leaving behind Magneto's destroyed palace.

Jason came out of the asteroid through the roof, saving himself, and flew around the asteroid, looking down.

He saw Scott, and Alex on the ground, readying their powers. Jason flew towards the plane, seeing that it was unstable, so he tapped into the strength of an elephant, and went under it.

Using his new found strength, along with his flying abilities, he guided the plane downwards.

Though it was very hard to use his powers like this, he did it because both Kitty and Jess were in there, he fought off the inner animals the best he could, guiding the plane forever downwards.

However, as he was stablizing the plane, the door opened, and the plane was knocked by a falling rock, and Jess was knocked out of the plane.

"JASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"JESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Jason cried out, seeing his sister falling down to the ground.

He went to let go of the plane, but knew if he did, he could have others being hurt.

Fortunately, Alex, maybe to redeem himself, lunged forward, and caught the young girl in his arms, and held her close to him. Jess' face turned red, and looked up at him, as he looked down, both of their faces redder than red right now. Jason just looked relieved that she was caught, so he could continue guiding the plane downwards.

"Ah, thank you very much."

Jess said with her proper English accent, making Alex blush slightly.

"S-Sure."

"Can I get down now please?"

Alex blushed even more.

"Sure...and sorry about...before, I should have, helped you out."

"Yes you should." Alex's face fell crestfallen, but then Jess gently kissed his cheek, causing him to blush and Jason to glare harshly. "But thank you for saving me."

Alex giggled unevenly, letting the girl down.

Once getting to the ground, Jason looked towards Scott as Jess looked on happily, who nodded, so Jason nodded back.

Jess rushed over, and jumped towards him, hugging him very tightly.

No words had to be spoken, a sibling's love didn't have to be spoken.

Then Scott, and the other brother, Alex, turned their eyes and hands respectably upwards.

"Ready, bro?"

"Ready."

The pair, in unison, shot their blasts upwards.

Jason looked on, seeing the blasts colliding with the asteroid. Though they struggled with it, both of them used their powers to break apart the asteroid, Jason was very impressed with such a feat, and couldn't praise them enough, even though he didn't want to do that.

Once it had been blown apart, somehow, Scott's, and Alex's white hair turned back to their normal colours. Jason surmised that because they used all of their powers at once, it broke apart whatever enhancements that Magneto used...then again, he wasn't all that sure in the first place.

"Jason!"

Kitty came out of the plane with her ability, and hugged onto his form, never letting him go.

"Shhh, it's okay Kitty, I'm okay."

Kitty continued hugging onto his form, and then kissed his lips. He kissed her back, holding her tightly, and his sister as well.

"Easy, Scott." Jean said as the others came out of the craft, placing Scott's glasses on his face. "I'm here."

"Jean, is everyone okay?"

"See for yourself."

She said, pushing the glasses up his nose.

He opened his eyes, looking around at everyone that was looking towards him.

"I'm sorry, all of you. Professor, I just..." Scott hung his head down, exhaling deeply. "You know, I made some bad choices."

Charles wheeled himself closer towards him, shaking his head.

"More like misinformed choices. But we owe you our lives. Both you and your brother."

Scott nodded his head, but it didn't matter all that much that he did, Scott still felt terrible.

Alex looked at his hands, feeling the aching once again coming to him.

"So much for Havok, huh?"

"The white hair looked lousy on you anyway."

Scott ruffled the boys hair, as said blonde looked towards him curiously, then a smile spread across his lips.

"Hey, Scott. If nothing else, at least I have my brother back. And that's what really matters to me."

"Yeah." Scott nodded, hugging his younger brother. "Me too. And I promise, nothing is ever gonna split us up again."

Alex felt relieved in hearing that, as Charles came closer.

"With time, Alex, your powers will emerge on their own. And if you'll allow, we will be there to help you along the way. All of us, together, unified. Because we are the X-Men."

Charles said, and the others gathered together, looking towards them all. They all looked towards one another, but Jason couldn't, holding his head down.

Jess looked towards her elder brother who smiled down towards her.

"Jason...am I an X-Man now?"

"Do you want to be?"

He quipped back, only for her to hug him tightly.

"Only if you are...Jason, are you, depressed that I'm a Mutant?"

Jason shook his head, petting the young girls head.

"I didn't want your life to be full of persecution like my own is...but, I think this might be good. I can't change what you are, and if you're a Mutant, then I'm gonna spend time with you, and we're gonna always be together now. Hey, maybe this is what was meant to happen. I don't know, I'm not a fortune teller, but I do know, I'm never letting you slip through my fingers again, I wont let anyone ever hurt you again."

"Are you an X-Man then? I'll only do it if you're there."

Jason was about to answer, when Scott walked closer, having heard the conversation, then stared right into Jason's eyes.

"Jason."

"What do you want?"

Jason folded his arms, as Jess rolled her eyes.

"I, heard what you said before, about your sister. If that's true, then you really did protect your sister...that girl, Jess, she's your sister, isn't she?"

"No..." He paused, then smiled towards her, and she smiled back. "She's my world, along with Kitty. They are both my world."

Hearing that, Scott inhaled a breath.

"I'm sorry...I left you, to be mind controlled. Because of my own insecurities, I wanted to get one back at you, and I didn't think about it, I was...well, you were right, I was a dick to you, it wasn't something I should've done. Banter is one thing, but I left you to be brainwashed, that wasn't cool of me."

Jason was quite surprised, as was the others. Even Charles wasn't expecting that. But, he loved it all the same, seeing him growing. Maybe, this is what future Jason said when they had become, somewhat friends, and had a friendly rivalry, he was seeing the fruits come to fruition.

Jason however, couldn't stop himself from having a little fun.

"Well, the great Scott apologizing-"

"Just accept the apology big bro."

Jess berated, Jason cracking a half smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He looked towards Scott once more. "You see my sister is like, my better half, so if she says something, it's probably the right way to go. So yeah, I accept your apology, and I also have to apologize for...I don't know things that I might have done before. Though, I'm not sorry for teasing, I'm never gonna be sorry for that."

Jess giggled cutely, hugging her elder brother tightly.

"Fine, I don't care, I'm sure you'd do things like that."

Jason nodded at Scott, as Charles rolled over.

He looked between the two of them, then nodded his head resolutely.

"Jason, welcome back to the X-Men, and Jessica, welcome to the X-Men."

Jason smiled, as did Jess.

Because now, they truly were together, they didn't have to be apart now. They, could always stay together now.

* * *

 **End chapter, and end season 1 of the fic!**

 **Yes, that's the end of it! Jess revealed herself to be a Mutant with the ability to generate, and shape force fields, for now anyway. I thought that would be cool for her for the moment, considering she wants to protect her elder brother, now she can, but she can do more than force fields, we'll see that more in the future, but since she's a caring girl, they came out as barriers, more than anything else, but in the future, she'll be using it in different ways, and she'll be able to combine her powers with her elder brother's as well, which we'll see next season.**

 **And that's the end for season one. It was a really fun season to write, and thank you to everyone who took the time to read, follow, favourite and review as well! I couldn't do it without all of your supports! It seems that a few 'ships' could have been formed between Jess and a few males, including Pietro who showed interest though got his ass handed to him by Jess, and Alex as well who saved her life.**

 **Next chapter of this story, we're heading to season two, where we'll also see the lines of the new Mutants, Iceman, Boom-Boom, and so on and so forth. Oh, we'll also definitely be getting to Deadpool soon enough, everyone wants him, and everyone shall have him in the next season!**

 **Thanks again and until next time!**


End file.
